


Maggie Sawyer's Guide to Befriending Aliens, Fighting Crime, Saving the World, and Getting the Girl

by BiFelicia



Series: Hallmark [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Our Friends are Here, Bad Puns, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Happy/Hopeful, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Kara Danvers Ships Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Pre-Hallmark, References to the BatFam, Rookie Cop Kara, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow-ish burn, The Buddy Cop Prequel You All Wanted, dumb jokes, figuring stuff out, love and friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 157,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFelicia/pseuds/BiFelicia
Summary: "... Danvers, K with Officer Sawyer.”A very tall, skinny blonde with glasses looks around, and Maggie waves her over. A look of relief crosses her face as she hurries to Maggie’s side. “Hi, I’m Kara, Kara Danvers. It’s nice to meet you,” she says, flashing a megawatt smile and holding out her hand. She’s young, but startlingly pretty.Maggie’s surprised, to say the least. This is the rookie who’d smashed all sorts of fitness and weapons tests? Is this a joke? This girl is whip-thin and looks like she’d be better suited to working at fuckin’ Disneyland. “Maggie Sawyer. Just Sawyer to you, Danvers.” She takes Kara's hand and winces at the strong grip.Maggie's a lot of things; a good cop, a good friend, a firm supporter of her local bar. And also, a total mess after a recent breakup chased her out of GCPD. Enter Kara Danvers; Disney princess wannabe, bottomless pit, amateur radio accompanist,  and her new rookie partner. All this would be fine, albeit annoying if not for one tiny little detail-Her rookie's very, VERY hot older sister.Who is, unfortunately, tragically straight.And hot.Fuck. Maggie needs a drink.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Sawyer! Fresh meat today! You ready?”

Maggie grins, stretching languidly in her seat and crossing her arms behind her head. “Born ready, Nichols. Who’re you with?”

The bulky man shrugs easily. “Rizzoli, J. Apparently, did real well at the academy. Dunno, probably some fuckin’ meathead idiot. You?”

Maggie glances over her assignment. “Danvers, K.” She quickly scans the file. “Top marks at the academy. You know what that means?”

“A foot-wide pole up his ass,” Nichols agrees, laughing. “Good luck with that.”

“Hey Sawyer, training day!” Emerson whoops. “I hear there’s a hot girl rookie training with us this year- hope I get her.”

“Why, so you can scare off yet another female officer?” Maggie asks scathingly. Emerson is _not_ her favorite coworker, what with him being a loudmouthed, misogynistic moron with personal space issues.

“Har-har. If they can’t deal with some flirting, they can’t do the job anyways, Saint Sawyer, and you know it,” he retorts.

“It’s only flirting when they don’t file multiple harassment complaints,” she shoots back.

“Hey now, easy. No need to get all hot and bothered Sawyer; if you’re jealous, I can always  just take you for a cruise and we can settle everything at my place,” he says, grinning lecherously.

Maggie’s opening her mouth to retort when the Sergeant walks in. Noting the tension in the room, he raises an eyebrow. “Problem, ladies?”

“No, Sarge,” Maggie says.

“Good. You all got your assignments?”

“Yeah. Hey Sarge, how come these don’t say whether we got a girl or a guy trainee?” Emerson asks, holding up the file on his new rookie partner.

“Well, first, because that’s illegal. Second, so that dumbshits like you don’t try to trade to get the female rookies,” Sergeant Alvarez says. Maggie bites her lip to keep from laughing. “And third, to keep any prejudices out of the way until the last possible second.” He thinks for a minute. “And fourth ‘cause I fuckin’ say so.”

“That’s bull, Sarge. I need to know if I’m gonna have to have tampons in the cruiser,” Emerson grouses. “Or, like, cover the seats and wear my vest full-time once a month.”

Maggie rolls her eyes, well-used to this sorta bullshit after years on the force- first in Gotham, and now here. It’s not as bad with the Five-Seven, but the attitude pervades. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Morning, everyone except Emerson,” Lucas calls, strolling into the room and plopping down at the desk in front of Maggie. He turns to her, flashing a grin and winking. “How’s life, Sawyer?”

“Oh, y’know, the usual fuckery. The AC in my cruiser’s broken. Again. You?”

He shrugs easily, dark eyes deceptively serene. “Can’t complain. Training day, so I’m ready for some five-alarm shit.”

Maggie nods knowingly. Even though it’s never released to the public, whenever each precinct begins training their rookie officers, it seems to bring out the crazies. Last year, Maggie’s told there was a girl who wandered into the precinct, bleeding, off the street, and when a rookie tried to help her, the chick stabbed the poor guy eight times. Kid managed to survive, barely, but it was his first and last day with MPD due to his injuries. Turns out the girl was a killer (no surprise, what with the stabbing and all) that they’d been looking for and she finally got unhinged enough to wander into the police station with a knife.

She hadn’t made it back out.

All that was, of course, before Maggie started with MPD. Back then, she’d been living in Gotham, fast-tracked to Detective, and living with her-

_‘No. No thinking about her.’_

 

Eventually, the rest of the officers filter in, buzzing with gossip and excitement. It’s always fun to see the new baby cops, all bright and shiny and fresh from the academy, even if they’re all idiots and have no real idea what the hell they’re doing.

“Alright, Ladies and Sawyer, as you all know, today is training day. Your rookies will be in to join us in just a minute, but first, I wanna iterate _again_ that policy dictates that you cannot haze them. No boot-polishing, no car-washing, no humiliation. And I know you all had to go through it- so did I- but rules are rules, alright?” There’s a low murmur of mostly-assent, and Alvarez seems to take the win where he can get it. “Fuckin’ fantastic. Alright, you cannot change your assigned rookie- you’re stuck with who you get. I don’t care if they’re a dumbfuck, they wear too much body spray, or if they only listen to country music- no trading. If there’s some sort of emergency- which there better fuckin’ _not_ be- I will review the request before making a final decision.” Another murmur of understanding. “Good. Alright, they’re coming in, so try not to scare all of them off- I wanna be able to fire some of you once they’re trained up.”

There’s laughter as the rookies start to filter in, standing at the front of the room and shuffling a little awkwardly.

“Alright, these are our new brothers and sisters in blue,” Alvarez says. “I’m gonna say your name and the name of your training officer, and you’re gonna go sit by them. Got it?” They nod meekly, and the Sergeant nods. “Alright. Adams, H with Officer Emerson.”

Maggie’s pleased to see that Adams, H is a young dude with a no-nonsense expression who’s built like a fucking linebacker and stands a good head taller than Emerson does.

_‘Suck it.’_

“Brindel, D with Officer Hart. Danvers, K with Officer Sawyer.”

A very tall, skinny blonde with glasses looks around, and Maggie waves her over. A look of relief crosses her face as she hurries to Maggie’s side. “Hi, I’m Kara, Kara Danvers. It’s nice to meet you,” she says, flashing a megawatt smile and holding out her hand. She’s young, but startlingly pretty.

Maggie’s surprised, to say the least. _This_ is the rookie who’d smashed all sorts of fitness and weapons tests? Is this a joke? This girl is whip-thin and looks like she’d be better suited to working at fuckin’ Disneyland. “Maggie Sawyer. Just Sawyer to you, Danvers.” She shakes the blonde’s hand, surprised by the strong grip.

“… Rizzoli, J with Officer Nichols.” A brunette woman who’s even taller and skinnier than Danvers filters back to Nichols and Maggie breathes a sigh of relief. The guy’s happily married with four kids and a dog, so at least she knows he won’t try to pull any dumb shit with the other female trainee. She’s also, Maggie notes, _exceptionally_ pretty.

_‘Where the fuck are they recruiting, modeling agencies?’_

“Alright. Take the kids out on patrol, show ‘em the ropes, nobody die,” Alvarez instructs. “Dismissed.”

“I bet you wanna show her your ropes, huh Sawyer?” Emerson says with a leer. Beside him, his rookie’s jaw ticks in annoyance. “Lucky you, getting a pretty one. Bet she’s just your type.”

“Fuck off, Emerson. Let’s go, Danvers.”

The girl nods, scooping up her backpack and following Maggie out of the precinct without a word, though she does stop to mutter something to Rizzoli that seems to make the other girl laugh and roll her eyes.

“Danvers!”

“Yeah! Yup, sorry, coming!” she says, scurrying after Maggie, shifting her bag on her shoulder. “So where are we going?”

“On patrol. We’re walking the beat today, so hopefully you already broke in your boots.”

Danvers nods enthusiastically. “I did! My sister really got on me about it. Well, so did my cousin. I live with him. Well, him and his girlfriend. I-”

“That’s nice. Look, let’s not do personal stuff, alright? I’m not in the mood for it, and you seem like the type who talks a lot, so let’s just… not.”

Danvers bites her lip and nods, abashed. “Right, sorry.”

Maggie sighs, coming to a stop. “No look, I- sorry for being an ass. I’ve just had a rough week, and now I’m training and I pulled doubles all weekend. I’m usually not… this. Just… try to just learn today. We’ll do personal stuff later. Maybe with beer.”

The rookie brightens, suddenly beaming at Maggie. She really is very pretty; not at all Maggie’s type, but pretty all the same. “Great! I love beer.”

Maggie eyes her suspiciously. “You even old enough to drink, Danvers? You look about 19.”

“I’m 22. Well, almost, anyways. I- right, less talking. Sorry. Yes, I can drink.”

Maggie smiles slightly and shakes her head. “You’re gonna be trouble, Danvers, I can already tell.”

(Oh, how little did she know.)

********

“So, what the most important tool you have?”

“Uh, my eyes?”

“Bingo. You eyes are the most important part of your equipment, Danvers. Them and your ears. Keep ‘em healthy, open, and maintained. Got it?”

Danvers adjusts her glasses self-consciously. “Right, got it.”

“Good. Now this neighborhood’s usually pretty quiet, but you’ve still gotta keep an eye out for anything suspicious. And if you _see_ anything suspicious, let me know what it is so I can tell you whether or not it’s a normal thing, alright?” Maggie instructs. “I don’t need you going all _Lethal Weapon_ on some freak who just happens to live here.”

“‘Normal suspicious?’ Like what?” Kara asks curiously.

“Like… okay, see that little kid walking a big dog by himself? Weird, right? Kid’s like, nine, shouldn’t be alone, and should actually be at school.” Danvers nods in agreement. “Good. Now watch.” Maggie approaches the kid, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiling. “Hey, Robbie.”

The boy looks up at her and grins broadly before his hands start flying, moving his words into the air silently, though his face is almost absurdly expressive.

Maggie signs back to him in kind, before gesturing to Kara and motioning her forward. “Robbie,” she says, hands moving slowly so her rookie can follow them. “This is Officer Danvers.”

The boy turns shining hazel eyes on her. He grins and signs slowly. _Hello_.

Kara waves with a smile.

Maggie continues talking and signing. “Danvers, this is Robbie and Noodle. Robbie is eight-”

 _And a half,_ he signs indignantly.

“-and a half, right, sorry, and he’s deaf. Noodle is Robbie’s service dog, and they go to the park every day right around this time, because Robbie’s school is awesome and only meets for half days,” Maggie says, signing out everything she’s saying so Robbie doesn’t have to try to read her lips. He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at her, which she only answers with a grin. “His mom is standing right there- see her?” She waves at a woman standing at the park entrance and smiling, and the woman waves back. “Robbie likes a little freedom, so she walks ahead of him and meets him at the park so he feels like he’s on his own.”

Kara nods. “So, weird but normal,” she says slowly.

“Exactly.” Maggie turns back to Robbie. _What do you think of my rookie?_

He squints, looking the young officer up and down, and though Kara can’t understand what exactly is being said, she has the distinct impression that she’s being judged in some way, so she relaxes her stance and smiles. Robbie turns back to Maggie and shrugs, signing, _She seems nice. Not a total dummy; at least she’s not yelling at me to try to get me to hear her. A lot taller than you._

 _You little twerp_ , Maggie signs, eliciting a loud bark of laughter from Robbie. Turning to Danvers, she rolls her eyes. “He’s making short jokes at me,” she laments. Kara hides her smile behind a hand. “Alright, shoo, you little menace,” Maggie says playfully, signing and scowling at Robbie.

He just rolls his eyes and continues his walk, meeting his mom at the park and ambling in together.

“So see? Suspicious, but normal. I mean, obviously there are situations where there’s _clearly_ something wrong, but stuff like that? Check before you get involved. Is anyone in obvious distress? Are there signals that something bad is about to go down? And never underestimate the power of your gut; if you feel that something is _wrong_ in a way you can’t quite explain, it probably is, but let me know first so I can correct you if needed.”

Kara nods. “Got it.” Suddenly, she cocks her head to the side. “Somebody’s getting mugged,” she says, and then bolts away before Maggie can react.

“Wait, what? God fuckin’- shit. Danvers!” She pounds after her partner and _damn_ , but she’s fast, must’ve run track or something, following her into an alley and resting her hand on her pistol. “Danvers!” She follows the sound of a low grunt and someone sniffling, and finds her wiry rookie straddling someone’s back, pinning him to the ground and cuffing him.

“Holy _shit_ you’re fast, kid,” Maggie pants, bent over at the waist. She quickly spots the mugger’s would-be victim, a young woman not much older than 18. “Hey, you alright?”

The girl nods, sniffling again. “He just grabbed me off the street, and there was no one around and he had a knife- I didn’t even have time to scream,” she admits. “I thought… I thought he was gonna-“

“Hey, hey, you’re alright, okay? You’re fine, everything’s fine,” Maggie soothes. “Can you walk?”

The girl nods shakily. “I, yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Okay, let’s get you up.” She helps the girl to her feet, noting with some surprise that Danvers has wrangled her perp into standing as well, and seems to be leading him out of the alley with very little difficulty, despite the fact that he’s definitely struggling and weighs at least 100 pounds more that she does. Maggie freely admits that she’d be having some trouble with the guy, but Danvers isn’t even breaking a sweat. _‘Huh. She’s a strong little shit.’_

She leads the girl out onto the street, checking her over quickly for any obvious injuries and thankfully finding none. She leaves Danvers with the two to retrieve their patrol car, fairly confident that the blonde can handle herself for the three minutes it’ll take. She calls in the arrest on her radio, and is instructed to bring the suspect in, as he has warrants out for his arrest. When she circles back, the guy is sitting on the curb, thoroughly cowed, and the girl is almost smiling as the rookie glares down at him. “Problems, Danvers?”

She looks up, and her brow unknots. Mostly. “He thought he’d try to run again. It was a bad idea. Wasn’t it?” she asks, shooting the mugger a fierce glare and toeing at him with her boot.

He nods, apparently pretty shaken up but otherwise unharmed. “Yeah. Dumb idea.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Alright then, hero. Load him into the back and- what was your name?”

The girl blinks. “Kelly. Kelly O’Connor.”

“Right. So Kelly, can you get a cab to the 57th Precinct? I’d take your statement here, but…”

“Yeah I’d rather not do that here. God, my dad’s gonna flip out, he’s always telling me not to walk by myself, but it’s the middle of the day, and I just-“

“Kelly, you didn’t do anything wrong; _he_ did, which is why he’s going to jail. Okay?” Maggie assures her.

Kelly nods.

“Great! Okay, we’ll meet you there. Danvers, let’s head in, dump this asshole in lockup.”

Kara nods and starts toward the driver’s seat.

“Ah-ah-ah, nope, no, I drive.”

Danvers huffs. “Yeah, alright.”

They get into the cruiser and pull away from the curb, assuring Kelly that they’ll be waiting for her whenever she can come in to make a statement, and head back to the precinct.

“Not bad, Danvers. A felony arrest on your first day,” Maggie praises. “How’s that feel?”

“Like I got hit by a goddamn truck,” the perp complains.

“Shut up, asshole, nobody was talkin’ to you,” Maggie snaps. “Danvers?”

She lets out a breath and allows herself a smile. “It was pretty cool,” she admits.

Maggie nods before frowning. “Hey, how’d you even hear that? Like, they were two blocks over and she said she didn’t have time to scream before you showed up.”

Her rookie shrugs, suddenly evasive. “I, uh, I dunno. I heard _something_. Maybe she didn’t realize she screamed?”

Maggie eyes her curiously. “Maybe.”

“I’m just glad I got there in time,” she says.

“So am I, kid.”

“I’m not,” the perp grouses.

“Shut the _hell_ up!”

********

Compared to that, the rest of their shift is tame, just a few petty disturbances here and there and taking down Kelly’s statement when she comes in. When it comes time to switch shifts, they head into the barely-used women’s locker room two floors down.

“So, rookies, how was it?” Maggie asks as she, Danvers, and Rizzoli change into street clothes.

Rizzoli shrugs. “Not too bad. Nichols seems like a good dude.” Her voice is sorta raspy, husky and deep. Maggie privately thinks that this rookie could make a killing working a phone sex line.

“He is,” Maggie agrees. “Just don’t bring up his kids, or he’ll never shut up about them.”

The Italian-American rookie grins and chuckles. “Sounds like my Ma. Alright, I gotta get home, I’m gonna crash. See you tomorrow, Danvers.” She and the blonde do some complicated handshake before she shoulders her bag and struts out of the room.

“You guys friends?” Maggie asks.

“Sorta. We were more rivals at the academy, honestly. Never, like, bad or anything, just competitive for the top slot. In everything,” Kara shrugs easily. “It’s easier now, when we’re not trying to get the top grade.”

“Who ended up getting top grade?” Maggie asks.

Kara’s chest puffs out, just a little. “I did. But only by like, two points. She’s really good.”

Maggie grins. “Good to know. Now how about that beer, Danvers? I’ll buy the first round.”

The blonde grins. “Sounds great.”

********

They walk into a dive bar Maggie’s become attached to in South Metropolis and find a booth at the back. A waitress swings by and gets their orders, reappearing moments later with two tall drafts.

“Quick service,” Kara notes, looking around.

“Why do you think I come here?” Maggie laughs. “The atmosphere?”

The blonde just shakes her head. “Alright, Sawyer. So, how long’ve you been with the MPD?”

Maggie shrugs. “Little less than a year. Worked over in Gotham City before this for about five years.”

She looks impressed. “Really? Did you ever meet Batman?”

Maggie’s gut twinges uncomfortably, and she snarks back, “You ever meet Superman?”

“Ha! No! I- I _wish_ , he’s, y’know… Superman. But No, I’ve never met him. Why would I?”

Maggie eyes her with renewed interest, attention caught by the obvious lie. “So where you from?”

“Uh, Midvale- little town like, two hours from here. And for the last few years I was in school at UCNC, but I had to move back.”

“How come?”

“Oh, just… family stuff. You know how it is,” she says, taking a long pull from her beer.

 _‘I really don’t, actually.’_ “Yeah, of course. Y’know, for someone who grew up here, you don’t sound like a local, Danvers,” Maggie prods.

“Oh! I’m originally from Iceland.”

“Iceland,” Maggie says flatly. “How the fuck did you wind up here?”

Kara chuckles self-deprecatingly. “Y’know, that’s a long story.”

Maggie spreads her arms, grinning. “I’ve got all night, Danvers. Spill it.”

Her rookie drums her fingers against the side of the glass, clearly debating telling this particular story. “Alright. My parents died when I was 12, and I moved to the US when the Danvers adopted me-”

The grin instantly drops from Maggie’s face. “Shit. I’m sorry, Danvers, I didn’t mean-“

The blonde waves off her apologies. “Hey, no, it… it was forever ago. And it’s not like you knew, so it’s fine. I just- It bums me out, that whole story is kinda a mood-killer so it’s not, y’know, the _best_ way to get to know people.”

Maggie nods, sipping her own beer. “Well, in case _you_ wanted to know why I occasionally sound like a goddamn hick, I’m from Nebraska.”

“Really? Wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“Yup, born and raised.”

“Never been there.”

“Don’t bother, it’s corn and rocks and fuckin’ nothing else,” Maggie laughs. “Left when I was 17, never looked back.”

“You’re not close with your family?”

“They’re not close with _me_ ,” Maggie corrects. “Tends to happen when you come out- and then kicked out- when you’re 16.” The blonde winces, and Maggie glares. “Problem?”

“No! No, that’d be, like, _really_ hypocritical of me,” Kara hastens to explain. “No, I just- I’m sorry that happened to you. That sucks.”

“It did,” Maggie agrees, “but I got over it. What do you mean ‘hypocritical’, Danvers? You taste the rainbow too?”

“Eugh, Sawyer. And yeah, sorta. I mean, I’m like, pan, so I guess- does that count as gay, or…?”

“Definitely gay. Actually, that’s like, extra gay,” Maggie laughs. She raises her glass, waiting for Kara to do the same before clinking them together. “To we few queer lady-cop bad-asses; may we live long and-”

“Prosper?”

Maggie thunks her glass down, scowling. “Did you just ruin my toast with a Star Trek quote, Danvers?”

“I think you mean ‘improve’,” she corrects jokingly.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. So, you live with your cousin?”

“Yeah! I mean, he kinda insisted, when I was going to the academy. He said it was so I didn’t have to worry about rent, but he’s actually just kinda overprotective,” Kara laughs. “So’s my sister, I’m still kinda surprised she wasn’t the one beating my door down, honestly.”

“So you _are_ close with your family.”

“Yeah! I mean, it’s like, complicated with some of us, but yeah, we’re pretty close-knit.”

Maggie nods, digesting this. “Must be nice.”

Danvers nods, smiling softly, almost sadly. “It is.”

Maggie tips her glass back and finishes her beer. “Alright, enough personal stuff. You driving tonight, Danvers?”

She shakes her head. “Nah, I usually just take the bus or get a ride from my sister or cousin.”

“Good.” Maggie signals the waitress. When she’s standing by the table, Maggie declares, “We need shots. Lots of ‘em. Whisky? You good with whisky, Danvers?” The blonde shrugs agreeably. “Great. Start us with five rounds each, and just keep ‘em comin’. Jameson. And don’t chill the whisky, alright? We’re not animals.”

“ _Five_? Hey, look-“

“No arguments, rookie. Do your shots like a woman,” Maggie says, pointing at her. “Unless you can’t hold your liquor?”

An amused look crosses the girl’s face, and had Maggie known her any better, she’d have known to be concerned. “You’re on, Sawyer.” But she doesn’t, and it doesn’t, and so they start in on the shots as soon as they arrive at the table.

 

“Hey, you Maggie Sawyer?”

Maggie blinks blearily up at the figure hovering over her. Pretty brunette, slim, tall, arms crossed over her chest but clearly amused. “You can call me whatever you want," she says, offering as charming a wink as she can (not very, it's actually more of a focused blink than anything).

Let it never be said that Maggie Sawyer passed up an opportunity to flirt.

The brunette rolls her eyes. “God, you _are_ fucking wasted. So, I’m gonna drive you home, alright?”

“Who the fuck’re you?”

“Right, fuckin’ suspicious cop. Lois Lane, at your service- apparently literally.” She gives a mocking salute. “Kara’s cousin is my boyfriend, she lives with us. But she had to go help him with… _something_ , so I have to drive you home.” Lois peers closely at Maggie. “You gonna puke in my car, Sawyer?”

Maggie at least has her wits about her enough to look offended at this completely legitimate question. “’Course not. Where we goin’?”

“Right outside- Kara called a little while ago. C’mon, Sawyer, up.”

Maggie allows herself to be pulled to her feet. “Gotta pay the tab first,” she slurs.

Lois shakes her head, leading her out the door. “Kara already did, I asked as soon as I got here. Let’s go.”

Maggie curses internally. Some impression she’s making on her rookie- first she gets stumble-down-drunk, then sticks her with the tab. “I’m an asshole,” she informs Lois morosely.

“Oh yeah? Kara said you were awesome, actually, but y’know, po-tay-to, po-tah-to,” Lois grins. “What’d you try to do, go shot for shot with her, Sawyer?”

“I- yeah, she looks like a goddamn Disney Princess, how does she drink that much?” Maggie wonders, vaguely aware that they’re walking outside.

“Rookie mistake, Sawyer; _never_ try to out-drink that one. Or Clark. Never leads to a good night,” Lois advises, snorting out a laugh. “They can drink literally anyone under the table. It’s honestly kind of upsetting.”

“But _how_?”

Lois just shrugs. “Looks can be deceiving. Alright, this is my car- watch your head.” She helps Maggie into her SUV carefully, buckling her in for good measure. She slams the door and round the front before climbing into the driver’s seat. “Where do you live, Maggie Sawyer?”

“Over on Luthor and 10th.”

“Not too far. Alright,” Lois says, mapping out her route in her head. “Oh, by the way, water.” She shoves a cold water bottle into Maggie’s hands, which the drunk officer accepts gratefully. “I always have a bunch in the car- Clark and Kara are fitness nuts and they drink a ton of water.”

Maggie nods, cracking the lid and swallowing several mouthfuls. “Makes sense. She looks like she’s never seen a carb in her life.”

Lois barks out a loud laugh. “I can guarantee that you’ll change your opinion on that the first time you stop for lunch.”

“Yeah? We didn’t really have time today; we had a lot of basics to cover.”

“It’s like she has three stomachs,” Lois agrees, nodding sagely. “Genuinely impressive but also mildly terrifying.”

Maggie nods thoughtfully. “Noted.”

They continue their journey quietly, until Lois pulls to a stop in front of a tall pre-war building. “This you?”

Maggie shrugs. “It’s close enough that I can stumble my way home. Thanks- what was your name, again?”

“Lois. Lois Lane.”

Maggie’s eyes widen. “The _reporter_?”

“I prefer investigative journalist, personally, but yeah, whatever works for ya.”

“Shit. I’m not gonna wake up to an article about MPD officers and binge-drinking, am I?”

Lois snorts. “Nah, anything around Kara is generally off the record.”

Maggie’s intrigued. “Why’s that?”

“Because she’s family, I’ve known her since before she spoke a lick of English and I want her to ask me when she needs something,” Lois says easily. “Out with you, lush.”

Maggie unbuckles and gives a mocking half bow when she climbs out of the car. “Thank you, Lois Lane.”

Lois grins. “No problem, Maggie Sawyer. And word to the wise-“ Maggie pauses, the door half-closed. “Kara’s a good kid- she’ll help anyone out no matter what, and her heart’s always in the right place. But she’s been through a lot, so just… keep an eye on her, alright? I may not worry as much as my idiot of a boyfriend or her idiot of a sister, but… she’s family. Watch out for her, and don’t fuck up. Or you _will_ read a very unflattering article about yourself in _The Daily Planet_.”

Maggie nods solemnly. “Understood.”

“Good. Goodnight, Officer.”

Maggie slams the door, walking a bit unsteadily to her building, noting that Lois does wait until she’s safely inside to pull away. She stumbles to her mid-floor apartment and fumbles the keys before getting them into the lock. She quickly strips out of her clothes and gets a glass of water from the tap, sluggish mind working as fast as it’s able.

Kara Danvers keeps _very_ interesting company. Maggie resolves to pay better attention.

Tomorrow.

********

“Kal, left!”

He darts, without question, just as a massive tentacle slaps down where he’d been hovering, causing a divot in the pavement below that’s at least a few feet deep. “Thank you!”

“No problem!” Kara’s voice is cheery, but slightly strained. “Can you maybe, like, stop that thing soon? There’s only so long I can hold up a building by myself”

He looks over at her, dressed head to toe in black and almost indistinguishable from the darkness. That’d been the agreement; he’ll ask for help when he needs it, but _she_ has to stay hidden. “Doing my best, Kar,” he calls, punching a spongy tentacle as hard as he can and grimacing at the slime that coats him upon impact. “Eugh.”

“Can you do your best _faster_?”

He snorts, soaring high into the air before executing a flawless stall turn in mid-air, and rocketing down toward the creature. “Yes, ma’am.” He hits it without a sound, most of the impact taken by its rather squishy body. It roars and wheels on him, but its movements are slowing, getting weaker with every swing. He’s able to block most of its blows from hitting buildings, now, hopefully keeping the damage to a minimum, and eventually, it tires out, collapsing with a gurgling groan.

Kara carefully- _carefully_ \- sets the building down on the ground, thanking Rao that it was a bank in the middle of the night, rather than a hospital. She stays in the shadows, much as she hates it, calling, “So, what now?”

“Now, I have to turn this guy in to the feds and _you_ need to go home and get some sleep. You have work in the morning.”

“So do you.”

“Yeah, but my work is editing Lois’ articles and harassing Jimmy from the comfort of my office. Your job involves gangs and car chases and generally more athletic endeavors,” he says with a grin. “Go on, I won’t be long, I promise. I’ll even pick up some food on the way.”

This seems to break her, and she nods before shooting off into the air faster than the human eye could track. He watches her go with an amused smile. “Y’know, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, she’s _fast_.”

“Who is?”

He turns to the familiar agent with a sheepish grin. “Nobody, Agent Danvers. Absolutely nobody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Twitter  
> @DeadBiWrites
> 
> Also, note that working as a woman in a male-dominated feild comes with bad language and bad behavior. I do not condone these things, obviously, but ignoring that aspect of a job diminishes the badass ladies who put up with that shit. It will be present throughout the fic, although for the most part it's fairly mild


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks pass, and Kara Danvers proves herself to be… something of an enigma to Maggie.

On the one hand, she can very easily take down criminals twice her size, is the consummate professional when dealing with them, and has never once been outrun on foot. She’s cool under pressure, never lacks for an answer when Maggie asks a question, and is hardworking and more than willing to learn. She also evidently speaks a surprising variety of languages, and has been working on becoming proficient in ASL with the help of Robbie and Maggie, as well as working on her Spanish with Maggie in their patrol car.

On the other, she eats at least six meals- _full_ _meals_ \- per day, fills every available pocket on her person with candy and junk food, has learned the name of every dog on their usual beat and greets them all with treats, and sings along- _loudly_ (and, annoyingly enough, very well)- to every song that plays over the radio. She’s beaten everyone in their precinct at arm wrestling. And she still looks like she’s about 12, despite her height, because she’s so goddamn _gangly_ , all lean arms and baby-deer legs. Maggie’s been forcing her to go to the precinct’s gym a few times a week, but nothing seems to make her gain an ounce of weight or muscle.

It’s very confusing for Maggie. Most of the guys on the squad had bet against her rookie to last through her first month of training, and Maggie had certainly had her doubts that first day, but ultimately, they’ve proven to be unfounded. Kara Danvers is growing more into a competent, confident police officer with every passing day.

Although she _does_ wish Danvers would allow quiet to exist in their patrol car. The constant (albeit entertaining) chatter kinda drives her up the wall sometimes.

“…so then, Lucy like, shoves through all these guys and does this deep, ridiculous bow and asks this poor girl to dance, and they do, and next thing I know, I get a text saying to find a way home, because Lucy is ‘busy’,” Kara laughs.

“Your friend sounds like a player,” Maggie observes as they cruise slowly down the street.

“Nah, not really. She’s actually sorta the opposite- plus, she dated that girl for like two months.”

“And- remind me again- Lucy is your… cousin?”

Kara snorts. “Gosh, I hope not, that’d be very weird. No, she’s Lois’ younger sister. We’ve been best friends since we were kids.”

“Gotcha. Your family is confusing.”

“You have no idea,” the blonde laughs. “So, what’re your plans this weekend?”

“Oh, the usual; bar, beer, pool, baseball. You?”

“Not too much, honestly. Might hang out with my sister, if she’s not working. She’s been doing a lot of overtime at her lab, some big breakthrough- polytri… somethings? I dunno, I barely understand it. Hey, wanna grab a beer when we’re done?”

Maggie snorts. “Fuck, kid, last time I went to get a beer with you-“

“I’ll take it easy on you this time,” she laughs. “C’mon, you’re gonna be there anyways, right? Maybe you’re better at pool than you are at drinking.”

“Oh-ho! Baby Cop’s got jokes, huh?”

The blonde shrugs, clearly pleased with herself. “I’m allowed to have jokes, Sawyer, I drank you under the table.”

“Shut up, Danvers,” Maggie snorts. “We’ll go get a beer after this, alright? _One_ beer. On me. Pretty sure I owe you from last time.”

This is waved away easily. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Nah, I’m gonna,” Maggie assures her. “And I’m gonna kick your ass at pool.”

“Not on this planet,” Kara laughs. Her cell phone chimes, and she groans when she checks it. “Shoot, I forgot that I’m supposed to hang out with Lucy and Lois tonight. We were gonna do a girl’s night, but Alex bailed, so I figured it was off.”

“Hey, it’s fine, we’ll hang some other night,” Maggie says easily.

“No, that’s- hey! Why don’t you come?”

“Come to girl’s night. With you and your not-cousins,” Maggie says flatly. “I’m not exactly the hair-braiding, nail-painting type, Danvers.”

“Do you dance?”

“What?”

“Do you like to dance?” she asks. “We’re supposed to hit up this new club tonight- _Tambour_?”

“That place on Doyle?” Maggie asks, suddenly much more interested. _Tambour_ is a new gay club, and it’s been making waves. And she likes to dance, sometimes. Mostly, though, it’s been a while and it’s easier to find a willing partner at a club full of like-minded people than sitting on her couch at home.

“Yeah, that one! Lucy has an in- or is it Lois? Either way, that’s where we’re going.”

Maggie considers this. “Alright, yeah, I’m in. What time?”

“Like… nine? I’ll shoot you a text.”

Maggie nods before a though occurs to her, “Hey, Danvers, is your siste-“

_“All units, be advised, domestic dispute at 12 th and Prospect. Suspect is reported hostile, suspected use of stimulants.”_

Maggie sighs as Kara grabs the radio. “10-4, dispatch, Charlie 22 en route. ETA three minutes.”

_“10-4, Charlie 22.”_

“Hit the lights, kid.”

 

Fortunately, when they arrive on-scene, it’s nothing more than an argument over new plates that got a bit heated between a newlywed couple, called in by a nosy, elderly neighbor.

“Look, we’re sorry it got loud, that’s our bad,” the wife says. “And I guess we kinda yelled at the lady next to us when she pounded on our door. But she was being _super_ rude.”

“How long’ve you guys been married?” Maggie asks kindly, tucking her notepad into her shirt pocket and crossing her arms with a smile.

“Three weeks,” the guy, Sam, says, starry-eyed and sappy as he looks at his equally adoring wife.

“Alright, kids. First married fight is usually real bad, so just, y’know, talk stuff out with indoor voices, yeah?”

“Yes ma’am, sorry again for the trouble.”

“No problem guys, just be more mindful of your neighbors in the future. Have a good day.” She and her rookie leave them to their day and head back to the squad car. “Always a nice change of pace when it’s something like that and not, y’know, the husband and wife beating the hell out of each other.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“More than most people think,” Maggie sighs, pulling away from the curb. “Look, this job’s not easy, kid.”

“I know that. I just… people are so fragile,” Kara muses, watching people and buildings whip past the window. “I’ve never understood why you’d hurt people you’re supposed to care about. Like, what’s the point? Everyone seems out to hurt other people- more people need to keep each other _safe_.”

Maggie eyes her. “That’s what you and I are for, rookie. Protect and serve.” Kara hums but doesn’t respond. Wanting to break the melancholy mood, Maggie slaps Kara’s thigh, ignoring how her hand stings in response. “So! What exactly does girl’s night mean?”

Kara just grins.

********

“Sawyer! So good to see you standing on your own,” Lois smirks.

“Lane! So good to only see one of you,” Maggie drawls. When Lucy appears beside her sister, Maggie blinks rapidly. “Alright, I stand corrected, seeing double again.”

Little Lane rolls her eyes and thrusts her hand forward. “Hey, Lucy Lane. You’re Maggie Sawyer, right?”

“Actually, she says that _I_ can call her whatever I want,” Lois says, throwing a wink to Maggie.

Maggie grins. “Glad you’re still funny when I’m sober. Nice to meet you, Little Lane.

Lucy scowls mutinously, even as Lois looks _delighted_. “I _will_ make you pay for that, Maggie Sawyer.”

“Promises, promises,” Maggie sing-songs.

Lucy rolls her eyes, smirking, before she turns to look at her sister. “Where’s Kara? She’s never _this_ late, and this whole thing was her idea.”

Lois shrugs, tapping away on her phone. “I’m texting her again. I think she was trying to get Red to come out with us.”

Lucy snorts. “Good fuckin’ luck; Alex’s been living in that lab of hers. I haven’t seen her in weeks. Have you?”

Lois shakes her head. “Got a call last week, but that’s it.”

“Is that… unusual?” Maggie hedges. Over the past few weeks she’s become curious about Alex Danvers. She’s met Lois more than once when she’s picked up Kara from work, same with Clark, her dorky older cousin. And now Lucy, the globe-trotting lawyer in the Army Reserve.

But no Alex Danvers. It’s honestly starting to bug her a little.

“Yeah, usually she and Kara are attached at the fuckin’ hip,” Lois says. “Can’t find one without the other.”

“It’s weird as shit,” Lucy clarifies.

“Noted.”

“Hey!” Kara comes running up to them, heeled boots hitting the ground heavily. “Whew, sorry I’m late, couldn’t find the shirt I wanted to- Maggie! You came!”

“Not yet, but the night is young,” she drawls, grinning wide and slow.

Lucy cackles beside her. “Oh, Kara, I like her.” She throws her arm over Maggie’s shoulders and grins. “This is gonna be a good night.”

 

Inside, the club is packed- and why not? It’s a Saturday night, after all. There’s a thrumming bassline that seems to hum along with Maggie’s heartbeat, and the press of bodies and flashing lights have her both tensing and relaxing in a way that’s hard to explain. She feels suddenly very _alive_ , and a slow grin spreads across her face. It has been way, _way_ too long since she went out.

Probably since before she left GCPD, honestly.

And Kate.

_‘No, Sawyer. Not tonight.’_

She turns to her companions, and gestures to the bar. “What’re we drinking?” she yells, leaning in to be heard over the music.

“Tequilla!”

“Scotch and soda, rocks. Older the better.”

“Just a beer.”

Maggie nods and shoulders her way through the crowd. She squeezes in at the bar and catches the eye of a pretty young bartender. The girl flashes a flirty grin and leans across the bar to yell, “What can I get you?” into Maggie’s ear.

“Jack and Coke, double Patron on the rocks, and your oldest scotch with soda on the rocks, please,” Maggie says, slipping her a $20 and grinning. “Oh, and what’ve you got in bottles?”

The bartender quickly runs down a list, and Maggie picks a local favorite from a brewery with a goofy name. The girl disappears with a wink, and Maggie turns so she’s leaning back against the bar. People-watching is the best part of going to a club, after all.

She can’t quite see Danvers or either or the Lane sisters, but she feels like she’ll be able to find them regardless. She’s just good that way. There’s an absurd amount of people in this place, and though she’s sure it’d look ridiculous and sad in this warehouse with the lights on, right now it’s _electric_ , and she feels the energy hitting her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

“Wanna dance?”

Maggie looks to her right and sees a curvy brunette eyeing her and grinning. She returns it lazily. “Gotta get these drinks to my friends, first. Then hell yeah.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She sways off with a backward look at Maggie before vanishing into the pulsating crowd on the dance floor.

“You don’t waste time,” the bartender observes, setting her drinks down and grinning.

“Life’s short,” Maggie says with a grin, throwing down another $20 and meandering back into the crowd, balancing the drinks carefully as she looks around for her companions.

“Sawyer! Hey, lemme help you with that!” Kara appears from nowhere, grabbing drinks out of Maggie’s hands and grinning broadly.

“Were you a waitress in a past life?” Maggie yells into her ear, prompting a wide smile.

“Yeah!”

“Where’s Big Lane and Little Lane?”

Kara leans in to shout in Maggie’s ear, “Lois got us into VIP, somehow, and Lucy is- ah, there she is!”

The younger Lane seems to be collecting admirers and dancing with all of them indiscriminately, laughing uproariously on the floor as she shifts fluidly from person to person. She’s gorgeous, in a sort of nymph-that-will-surely-lead-you-to-your-doom way, Maggie decides, with her curly dark hair and big green eyes and sly smile.

It also doesn’t hurt that she’s a _fantastic_ dancer.

“Please, try not to have sex with my little sister,” Lois says loudly. Maggie whirls around, embarrassed to have been caught staring, but the older woman only grins knowingly.

Maggie flushes. “Sorry, I-“

She laughs, shaking her head in amusement and plucking her drink from Kara’s hand. “I’m fucking with you, Sawyer. Lucy’s a big girl; she can do what she wants. And she always does do _whatever_ she wants. Or whoever. Kara knows what I’m talking about. Right, Kara?”

Danvers coughs and, if Maggie’s not mistaken, turns about eight shades of red in the span of a second. “Uh, well, um, I-“

 “Although,” Lois continues blithely, “on that note, seriously, don’t fuck in these bathrooms- this place is brand new and they’re already disgusting.”

“Gotcha.”

A new song starts thrumming through the club, some boy-band nonsense from the 90’s, and Kara lights up (because of _course_ she does- after a month and a half partnered with Kara, Maggie is _well fucking aware_ of her love of this particular genre) and downs her beer in a long, impressive chug. “Lois! Lois _pleeeeaaase_ come dance? _Please_?”

“Oh, god, Kid, I’m too old for this,” Lois laughs, sipping her drink.

“Oh, c’mon, you’re the one who taught Alex, Lucy, and I these moves!”

Lois groans loudly but slams the remains of her drink anyway, grabbing Kara’s proffered hand and allowing herself to be pulled from the booth. “C’mon, Sawyer; if I have to dance, so do you.”

Maggie scoffs, but then Lois smirks and whispers something to Kara, and suddenly, Maggie’s presented with the world’s most effective puppy-dog eyes. “ _Please_ Maggie?”

She tries to hold out. She really does. She has three younger brothers, and they’d pulled this move on her countless times before. But _no one_ can withstand Kara Danvers looking at them like they just stole her ice cream _and_ her balloon. “Fine! Jesus, don’t look at me like that.”

Lois laughs, and they drag Maggie out onto the floor.

 

As it turns out, Lucy is not the only one who can dance.

Lois, despite her arguments to the contrary, is not too old for this shit, and easily keeps up with her sister and friend. She mostly just sways, but she lets Kara pull her close and dances with the best of them.

Kara is a whirlwind of enthusiasm, moving with a surprising ease through the throngs of people, jumping excitedly. Maggie honestly has no idea how she’s managing to keep her glasses on. She’s totally unconcerned with the people around her, smiling wide whenever someone dances with her.

Maggie herself has a decent sense of rhythm and is coordinated enough to make her movements seem purposeful. She lets herself be pulled into dances with all three of them and a few strangers, relaxing and letting herself have a good time.

Soon enough, a guy starts walking toward Kara with obvious single-minded purpose, shouldering his way through the crowd with a confident smirk. Before he can even reach out a hand for her, however, Lucy has grabbed her wrist and tugged her until they’re pressed flush together. Kara grins and starts to match Lucy’s moves easily, and the guy moves off, scowling. Lucy glares at his retreating back before she notices Maggie watching her. She shrugs with an easy grin, turning her attention back to the tall blonde swaying with her.

Actually, Maggie realizes, that’s not the first time she’s done that tonight, pulling someone close when a person was approaching. Not that any of her dance partners have particularly minded. She’s Lucy Lane, after all.

But this information, paired with what Kara had been telling her earlier, leads Maggie to the only logical conclusion. _‘Lucy Lane: rescuer of gays in potential distress.’_ Maggie fights off a grin.

“Sawyer! Drink?”

Maggie nods gratefully, and they head back to the VIP section. Lois moves off toward the bar, and Maggie darts into a booth that’s just been abandoned for the dance floor. Lois comes back with drinks in hand and slides Maggie’s across the table to her. “Having a good time?”

Maggie nods. “Shockingly, yeah, I am.”

Lois nods approvingly. “Good.” She studies Maggie for a moment. “I’ve decided I like you, Sawyer,” she declares.

“Uh, thank you?”

“Don’t fuck it up. Or again, with the article, ruining you, blah, blah, blah..”

“Noted.” She watches the dancers on the floor, catching Kara and Lucy pressed together for a brief moment before they’re lost to the crowd. “So what’s the deal with them, anyways? Friends with benefits?”

Lois snorts. “God no. Just best friends.”

Maggie looks pointedly toward them, and Lucy’s back is pressed to Kara’s front, hands resting over Kara’s on her hips. Their movements are easy and practiced. Maggie raises an eyebrow skeptically. “I never danced with my friends like _that_ , Lane.”

“No? I did.” At Maggie’s continued unimpressed look, she rolls her eyes. “Look, yes, there’s some ancient history there, but it’s not my story to tell. And it’s not relevant to what you’re thinking, _trust_ me. Lucy… she can be sorta closed off, and she’s got some bite. It’s- I’m the same way. Kara’s always been open and sweet. Lucy… Lucy looks out for her. And Kara doesn’t really need her to- at _all_ -, but it’s… I dunno, maybe it’s good that someone has her back, once in a while. But no, nothing’s going on, there. They’re just close.”

Maggie nods. “Again, noted.”

Lois rolls her eyes. “I’m gonna grab another drink and head back out there. You want one?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Nah, I’m good. I try to save being a sloppy drunk for special occasions like election night and Mardi Gras.”

Lois snorts and moves off toward the bar, and Maggie’s left to watch her rookie flit from person to person easily on the floor, laughing and happy and open, Lucy always within reach. There’s something in her eyes, in her stance. Not possessive, but… protective. Like she’s guarding her, in spite of Kara standing a full head taller and being a cop.

Weird.

 

Some time later, Lucy drops into the booth beside Maggie, grinning broadly, a light sheen of sweat coating her. “Sawyer!”

“Little Lane.”

Lucy scowls. “You’ve really gotta quit it with that.”

Maggie shrugs. “Maybe, but I probably won’t.”

“So, who are you looking for?” Maggie looks over at her, and Lucy smirks. “You head’s been on a swivel all night.”

 _‘Right. Second Lieutenant Lucy Lane. Of course she noticed.’_ “Why?”

“I’m trying to see who we can hook you up with.” She scans the crowd below. “What about her?”

Maggie looks and sees a twiggy blonde with legs for days. “Nope. Too young.”

“Her?”

A well-muscled woman with gorgeous tattoos and curly black hair. “Nah.”

“Who then? What’s your type?”

“Are you seriously trying to wingman me, Little Lane?”

“I’m wing _womannig_ you, Sawyer.”

“Why? Go hook up yourself.”

“Can’t. Just started seeing this guy.”

Maggie raises a brow. “Lucky guy.”

Lucy grins. “Yeah, he is. And since I’m seeing someone and my sister’s been wifed up for like 11 years, that leaves you.”

“What about Danvers? Hook her up, she could probably use it.”

An odd look crosses Lucy’s face. “Kara… Kara’s a special case. And she doesn’t really do hook-ups. Which, again, leaves you.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

“Bullshit.”

Maggie sighs. “Not gonna let it go?”

“Nope. You clearly need to get off.”

Maggie throws back her head and laughs. “You and Danvers must be the _weirdest_ friends.”

“Why’s that?”

“She says shit like ‘golly’, and you’re over here telling me I need to get fucked.”

Lucy considers this. “Fair point, Sawyer, but the fact remains.”

In the mob of people, Maggie spots the woman who’d approached her at the bar earlier. “Not gonna be a problem, Lane,” Maggie says. She downs her drink and sets the empty cup on a table before cutting her way through the crowd. She comes to stand before the woman in question, grinning as her eyes light up. “Still up for that dance?”

“I said I’d hold you to it,” she purrs. “What’s your name?”

“Maggie. You?”

“Dani.”

“Well, c’mon Dani, I owe you a dance,” Maggie says, grinning in a way she knows puts her dimples on full display, offering her arm and flexing when Dani takes it.

Let it never be said that Maggie Sawyer can’t work what’s she’s got.

 

“So… You’re- _uh, yeah-_ you’re a cop?”

Maggie’s slowly working her way down Dani’s neck with her teeth and tongue. “Yeah.”

“You have handcuffs?”

“Not on me, but yeah, I do at my place,” Maggie mutters. “Hey, can we do less talking?”

Dani curls a fist into Maggie’s hair and tugs her back, their blown pupils locking. “Wanna get outta here?”

“Fuck yes,” Maggie breathes. She leans away and tucks Dani’s hand into her own, guiding her through the crowded club. They get outside and hail a cab, and Maggie- being the gentlewoman that she is- makes sure Dani gets safely inside before climbing in after her. Dani immediately attaches herself to Maggie’s neck, and the tiny officer pulls away with a laugh. “Hang on, lemme just text my partner to let her know I left so she doesn’t freak out.”

“Partner?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “ _Police_ type partner. Definitely not my girlfriend.”

“Oh, good.”

Maggie: Hey kid, went home with a friend

Maggie: Talk to you tomorrow, or whenever

After a moment’s deliberation, she adds-

Maggie: Thanks for dragging me out, it was fun

Kara: Thanks for coming out!

Kara: You’re always welcome!

 

Maggie smiles and tucks her phone away before returning her attention to Dani. “Now,” she hums, leaning closer, “where were we?”

Dani is only too happy to remind her.

 

The next day at work, Danvers gives her a very knowing grin, even if she looks a little embarrassed by it, and Maggie just smiles a dimply smile at her, rolling eyes shielded behind dark aviators.

Maybe, she supposes, this kid isn’t so bad. And at least her friends are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we *all* need more of the Lane sisters!!


	3. Chapter 3

After the club, an ease seems to grow between them.

Kara, always a ball of boundless energy and enthusiasm, has been even more so, going into long stories about her many adventures with Lucy and Lois and her cousin Clark at the drop of a hat. Lucy ropes them into grabbing lunch on their day off before she ships off to some new and exciting locale, and Maggie and Lucy spend the entire time trying to one-up each other, telling ridiculous stories about anything under the sun, and Kara spends it red-faced and laughing, because they _truly_ have no sense of shame about their pasts, given Maggie’s loud declaration that she’d realized she was ‘very gay, dudes’ in the middle of losing her virginity (“Poor guy never saw what hit him. It was my fist; gave him a black eye. But when we broke up the next day, I gave him my Pokémon card collection as an apology. Balance is key.”), and Lucy  telling them about falling two stories and breaking her arm while trying to zipline into her girlfriend’s dorm-room at military school- and then lying her ass off to avoid getting expelled (“The excessive running PT I had to do sucked, but the ‘I’m-sorry-you-got-hurt-let-me-make-you-feel-better’ sex was _totally_ worth it.”).

It’s strange, letting people in again. Having people _like_ her and want to hang out. Almost foreign. Maggie’s spent the past year going from work to bar to her apartment, with a few stops here and there for gas and groceries. Her phone has been a graveyard of old messages and texts she avoids like the plague from Dick, Bruce, and even Jason (although he’s mostly just a surly pain-in-the-ass). And Kate, for a while, until the lack of response made them taper off to nothing.

Now she gets texts from Lucy and Lois that make her laugh until she wheezes. Kara, Maggie learns, has just as wicked a sense of humor, delivered with such an innocent face that you’d never suspect she wasn’t being absolutely genuine. And, apparently, she’s had a rather interesting ‘relationship’ history.

Especially in college, though she swears Maggie to absolute secrecy on that point. Not that Maggie would be able to find anyone willing to believe her, anyways. After all, Kara Danvers acts like a cross between a puppy and a Disney princess. Who would ever believe that she likes to-

(Wait, no. Right. Sworn to secrecy. Sorry.)

And Kara… she’s getting more and more sure of herself every day. She’s growing into herself, more at ease with herself and it’s… it’s really something to see, Maggie decides. She may not be great at everything, but Maggie knows that when it comes to training her rookie, she’s doing something right.

Not that she’ll ever tell Kara that, of course. _Some_ boundaries have to be maintained.

 

“So, kid, what’re your plans _this_ weekend? More exclusive gay clubs? VIP Lounges? Dances with beautiful, exotic women and men?”

Her partner just laughs. “Well, it’s Passover, so I generally spend it with my family. Tradition, and all that.”

This surprises Maggie. “You’re Jewish? I had you pegged for a goody-two-shoes who went to Catholic school.”

“Yeah- well, no. Sorta?” Kara rubs the back of her neck. “I- my family is, I’m not, but I still do their holidays with them. And that’s a negative on the Catholic school; public all the way.”

“Gotcha. And you’re lucky, on the Catholic school; all I got out of it was a lifetime of confusing feelings toward short plaid skirts.” Kara laughs loudly beside her, and Maggie grins. “That’s cool, though, about your family. So you’re going back to… Midvale?”

“Yeah, just for the first two days, then Alex and I are driving back.”

“That should be… fun?” Maggie half-states, half-asks. “I know you’ve kinda missed her.” This is an understatement. Danvers talks about her sister constantly and reverently, and a common topic the last few weeks has been how she doesn’t get to see her much.

“Yup! She’s the best. Actually, she’s picking me up tonight! I’ll introduce you. I think you’d like her.”

“Is she anything like you? All chatty and happy?”

“Ha! No, not at all. She’s funny, but kinda serious.”

Maggie hums.

_“Be advised, armed robbery in progress at 2318 West Parkway. Two suspects, one white male approximately six feet tall, one female approximately five feet tall. Both suspects are to be considered armed and dangerous.”_

Maggie grabs the radio off the dash. “Charlie 22 responding at 2318 West Parkway,” she says. “Light us up, Danvers.”

Kara flips the switch on the ceiling, and they peel away, zipping in and out of traffic. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well, we let them get out of the store before we approach- we do _not_ want this turning into a hostage situation. Then we de-escalate the situation as best we can. Best case, we get everything sorted out and no one gets hurt. Worst case…” her jaw ticks. “Worst case, not so much.”

“I’d rather the best case,” Kara mumbles, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Me too, kid.”

 

They pull up outside the store just as the robbers are walking out. Maggie jumps out of the cruiser, pulling her gun free from its holster. “MPD, hands in the air!” she yells commandingly.

“Fuck, run!” the guy shouts, firing a few rounds at their car before running down the street. The girl takes off in the opposite direction.

Maggie ducks behind the car door. “Danvers, I’m going after him, you go get her. Copy?”

Kara doesn’t answer, just holsters her pistol and takes off after the girl, quickly gaining ground despite the gap between them.

Not for the first time, Maggie watches in fascination. “ _Fuck,_ she’s fast,” she mutters before pursuing her own target. He’s got the advantage of longer legs and a head start, but Maggie’s been running every day since she was 14. She keeps eyes on him, hoping and praying that eventually he hits a wall and just fucking slows down. She grabs her radio on her shoulder and barks into it. “This is Charlie 22, requesting backup, in foot-pursuit of suspect, eastbound at 9th and Kincaid- Hey, asshole, freeze!” she bellows, shoving her way through a crowd. The guy whirls, wielding the gun, and Maggie ducks. “Get down! Down, get down!” she yells at the passersby.

This, naturally, causes a bit of a panic, people hitting the ground and screaming as the perp fires into the air. “Fuck off! Stay away from me!” He turns and runs, seeming to catch a second wind.

Maggie gets to her feet, scanning the crowd. “Is anyone hurt? Is anyone hit?” she yells. When no one answers in the affirmative, she grunts and takes off again. “Man, fuck this guy. Honest to god, I’m gonna shoot him outta spite,” she huffs, watching as he darts into an alley that she knows for a fact is a dead end, butted up against a 20’ brick wall. “Thank fuck.” She follows him in and unholsters her weapon. “MPD! Freeze!”

There’s no one in the alley.

“Shit.” She leans into her radio. “Danvers, I’m on 11th, just past 28th, in an alley. Perp is somewhere nearby.”

 _“10-4, Sawyer. En route with backup.”_ There’s a slight unevenness to her response that indicates that she’s running. _“Be there in just-“_

“Drop it.”

Maggie freezes at the touch of metal to her neck. _‘Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck’_ She raises her arms slowly, weapon held out to the side. “Hey man, let’s just chill out.”

“Fuck you. Drop it or I drop you.”

_“Sawyer? Sawyer! Maggie, do you copy?”_

“Alright, alright, easy. Look, I’m setting it down on the ground,” Maggie says in a low, slow voice. She tosses her weapon gently away. “See? No gun.”

“On your knees,” he barks. When she turns toward him, he jabs at her with the gun. “Face away!”

Maggie takes in a deep, steadying breath, getting to her knees. “You don’t wanna do this, man. You get a few years for armed robbery and life for killing a cop. Don’t be an idiot.”

“Shut up!” She hears the gun cock. “You should’ve let me go,” he tells her in a shaky, almost manic voice.

 _‘Well fuck. This is how it ends- in a goddamn alley in fuckin’ Metropolis. I’m- I never- god, I miss Kate. Fuck. I didn’t… fuck.’_ She tenses, getting ready to surge up and back.

If she’s gonna die, she’ll be damned if she does it on her knees in the dirt rather than on her feet and fighting.

There’s a shift in the air behind her, and a startled yelp. This is quickly followed by a very loud crash closer to the street, and then a car alarm starts wailing.

“Officer Sawyer?”

She turns, slowly, and is confronted with a broad chest and large arms, all clad in…

Blue. And red. And yellow… With a large, familiar ‘S’ emblazoned across the front.

“Holy shit, you’re-“

Superman shoots her a wry smile. “I am. But I’m more concerned about you, actually. Are you alright? You’re shaking.”

“That tends to happen when you’re not bulletproof and you’re held at gunpoint,” Maggie says with a shaky laugh. “I’m alright, though-“

“Sawyer!” Kara shoves past Superman and grips Maggie’s upper arms, examining her in a panic. “Maggie, are you alright? I got here as quick as I could, the girl-“

“I’m fine, Danvers, thanks to the man in blue, here.” Maggie says, shrugging out of her too-tight grasp and rolling her eyes. “Don’t freak out, kid, not my first close call.”

Kara nods and looks over at Superman. There’s gratitude and… something, shining in her eyes. “Thank you, Superman.”

“Anytime, Officers. I’ll see you both around,” he says with a wink, turning and rocketing into the air as the sound of sirens fills the air.

“So,” Maggie drawls, “now you met Superman, huh?”

Kara lets out a shaky, high laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did.”

 

They’re made to fill out a truly epic amount of paperwork and give statements several times, as well as have their body-cam footage reviewed. Funny enough, when the detective is reviewing Danvers’ footage, he lets out a low, impressed whistle. “Damn, kid. You were _booking_. How fast is your mile?”

“Oh, um… what’s average?”

He looks nonplussed. “Dunno, like, 10 minutes, maybe?”

“A little faster than that,” she says firmly.

The detective looks a bit bemused, but doesn’t press further. “Alright. Your footage cuts out at the end, we’re gonna need to do an equipment inspection, but that’s no biggie, alright?” he smiles kindly and turns to Maggie with a grin. “And your first time seeing Supes he saved ya, huh?”

“He did,” Maggie confirms. “His timing was solid.”

“Glad to hear it. He threw your perp halfway through a Subaru, if that makes you feel any better.”

Kara coughs uncomfortably at this, seeming a bit flushed. "I, uh, I'm sure he didn't mean to. Maybe he just panicked. A little."

“Y’know, it really, _really_ does make me feel better,” Maggie says with a sly grin. She looks over at Kara, who seems just a bit… off. “We good to go? I know the rookie’s got Passover tonight, or whenever it is. Right?”

She nods. “I do! Yeah, my, ah, my sister’s waiting for me downstairs.”

The detective nods. “Yeah, go ahead. We’re good until Monday with this. You did a hell of a job, rookie- your collar record is raising some eyebrows,” he says with a friendly wink at the blonde officer.

“Thanks. C’mon, kid, let’s get you off to eat- what, brisket? Is that it? Yeah, knew it. Later, Detective.” She pulls Kara to her feet and drags her from the room. Once they’re in the locker room, Maggie grips her arms tightly, forcing her to meet her eyes. “Danvers? Hey, look at me.”

Her rookie takes a deep, shuddering breath. “You almost died,” she says quietly. “That… I didn’t- I was…” she blinks rapidly, breaths getting shallow.

Her brow furrows. “Danvers, what’s-“

The door opens, and the lanky form of Jane Rizzoli strolls in, unbuttoning the collar of her shirt. She offers them the beginnings of a lazy smile when her eyes catch on Kara’s face. She crossed the room in a few quick strides and crouches in front of Kara. “Danvers. Danvers, Kara, hey, take a breath.” Kara makes an effort, but it’s clear she’s just sucking wind. “Shit. Hey, Kara, turn around and sit on the bench.” She maneuvers the blonde to do as she asks and settles behind her. And then, to Maggie’s immense surprise, Rizzoli wraps her arms around Kara and _squeezes_. “Hey, remember what to do? Try to breathe. Match my breathing.”

Maggie meets Rizzoli’s eye over Kara’s shoulder, and the rookie just mouths, ‘Panic attack.’ Kara’s still far too white for Maggie’s liking, and suddenly several things fall into place. Maggie had almost died. In front of her. And Kara has already lost a lot, from the brief things she’s mentioned to Maggie over the last few weeks. Her parents- her entire family, except her cousin. Her home. Her whole world.

_‘Oh.’_

Maggie settles on the bench in front of Kara. “I’m fine, kid. No, hey, look at me,” she says sharply when blue eyes drop to the floor. She waits until they meet hers again. “ _Kara_ , I am _fine_. See? Not dead, not even _mostly_ dead,” Maggie jokes, digging up a half-remembered ramble about Kara’s favorite movies from a few weeks ago and pulling a watery laugh from her. “I’m just fine.”

“You called me Kara,” she wheezes. “This… must be very serious.”

“Yeah, yeah, Danvers, don’t get used to it,” Maggie laughs, squeezing her forearms lightly.

Kara lets out a shaky laugh, just a hair too high-pitched, and the tension starts to ease from her, bit by bit. Rizzoli seems to sense this and shoots Maggie a grateful smile as she releases Kara from her tight embrace. Kara turns and shoots her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Jane.”

“Any time, Danvers.” She squeezes Kara’s shoulder before clambering to her feet and moving to her own locker.

Maggie’s still not sure what’s happening, but pastes a smile on her face anyways. “Now, let’s get you to your sister.” Kara nods, changing quickly into jeans and a button-down and stepping into leather oxfords. “Y’know, Danvers, if I didn’t already know you were gay, that outfit would really fuckin’ cinch it,” Maggie jokes, helping Kara button her shirt and tie her shoes, since her hands are still shaking too much to manage it. Across the room, Rizzoli barks out a laugh.

“Shove it, Sawyer,” she grouses, shrugging into a leather jacket and successfully zipping it. “C’mon, we’ll give you a lift home, it’s on the way.”

Maggie briefly considers arguing, but dammit, she really wants to meet Alex Danvers, center of her very odd rookie’s hero-worship. She also suspects that said rookie isn’t gonna let this slide. At all.

And, to be honest, that panic attack sorta rattled her. Hell, this whole _day_ has rattled her. And she doesn’t hate the idea of keeping an eye on Kara for a few extra minutes. Or at least until she stops visibly trembling.

Besides, sometimes, it’s easier to just do what Kara wants, rather than suffer a long, anecdote-filled lecture on safety and… what, self-care? Some millennial crap, anyways.

She pulls on her own leather jacket and she starts to follow Kara when Rizzoli catches her eye again. “Go grab us something from the café. We both need it.” Kara grins and heads out on legs that almost don’t wobble. Maggie waits a moment before she turns to look up (how annoying) at Jane Rizzoli. “So, what was that?”

Rizzoli sighs. “Panic attack. She told me she gets them, sometimes.”

“No, the- I meant the hugging thing. Why the hugging?”

Jane flushes. “That- my little brother used to get them, before a big game. Pop always put a lot of pressure on him. That always seemed to help him.” She shrugs. “I’ve only seen her have one once, and it was worse than that.”

“What happened?”

“Hand-to-hand training at the academy. This guy made some comment about…” Her jaw ticks, and she shakes her head slightly, as if to dislodge a thought. “It doesn’t matter. She wound up fracturing his skull with one punch, had to rush him to the hospital. I found her in the locker room, just… staring.” Jane shrugs. “I tried to help, even though she was a _giant_ pain in my ass at the time. We sorta became friends after that. It’s hard not to, y’know?”

Maggie chuckles. “I bet.” She sobers a bit. “Look, you don’t need to report this to-“

Jane holds up a hand, already shaking her head. “Not gonna be a problem, Sawyer. None of my business. I know she can handle herself just fine. Even the best of us have our moments.”

Maggie nods toward the door. “ _Is_ she the best of us?”

“Danvers?” Maggie nods, and Jane snorts. “If she’s not, she’s damn close. Have a good night, Sawyer.”

 Maggie catches up to Kara and graciously accepts the large chocolate chip cookie from her as they walk side by side out the front doors, listening to her ramble about… something. Honestly, she talks so fast it’s kinda hard to keep up.

“…and then Winn fell out the window. Well, I mean, not _literally_ \- there was nobody- no _thing_ to catch him, so he would’ve died. But he, uh, sorta fell out the window? I dunno, I’m not explaining it very we- Alex!” She takes off like a shot, jumping down the stairs into the arms of-

_Whump._

Later, when she thinks back on this exact moment, that’s the best Maggie’s gonna be able to come up with, and it’s… sort of fucking annoying to be honest. How’s she supposed to use ‘ _whump’_ in her wedding vows?

But that’s what she feels, the first time she lays eyes on Alex Danvers.

_Whump._

Like getting clubbed over the head, or breaking the surface of cold water. It feels like the kick of a gun in her chest.

_Whump._

“Maggie!”

Maggie tries to regain her composure and puts a smirk on as she approaches, trying to seem cool and collected and _not at all_ like she just almost died earlier today, or just saw someone she had such a visceral reaction to. “What’s up, kid?”

“Maggie, this is my big sister, Alex. Alex, this is Maggie. She’s my training officer. Or… partner? The line is sorta blurry. But she’s _awesome_ Alex.”

Big-sister Alex Danvers looks from her babbling younger sister to Maggie, and their eyes lock, and-

_Whump._

Maggie’s smirk stretches into what she hopes is a charming grin and she extends her hand, thankful that it doesn’t shake. “Nice to meet you. I hear a lot about you.”

Alex eyes her critically and offers a closed-mouth smile of her own. “Likewise, Officer.” She shakes Maggie’s hand with a firm grip.

“Maggie, please,” Maggie says, still smiling, ignoring the _very_ confused look Danvers is shooting her. “Or Sawyer, I guess. I mean, I’m off-duty, so…”

“Sawyer, then- I’m not great with names. Dr. Alex Danvers, but she already said that much. So just Alex. Or Danvers, if you prefer.”

Maggie tries not to beam at the sound of Alex saying her name. “Danvers.” Kara looks _baffled_ at this point, eyeing Maggie with mounting concern, but honestly Maggie couldn’t care less what an idiot she’s making of herself. She can barely hear anything over the sound of her racing heart pounding in her ears, anyway.

“So, Al, do we have time to grab a beer? I mean, you’re the only one who hasn’t really hung out with Maggie yet.”

“Yeah, and after our day, I could use one,” Maggie says with an easy smile.

Alex’s jaw ticks as she turns to look at her sister. “What exactly happened today?” She seems to note her sister’s wide, watery eyes and her still-pale complexion, the tremor in her hands. Her face morphs into soft concern. “Kara, what’s going on?”

Kara's eyes go wide. Clearly, her partner almost dying and her having a panic attack is not something she wants to talk about in this moment. “Oh, uh, well, it’s-”

“-part of an ongoing investigation, sorry,” Maggie says smoothly, winking slyly at her partner, which she meets with a relieved, grateful grin.

The soft look is quickly replaced with disbelieving indifference when Alex turns to study Maggie critically. “Right. Sorry, kiddo, we haven’t really got time if we wanna get there. Some other time, Sawyer?” Alex asks, dark eyes meeting Maggie’s and waiting for confirmation.

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely. You guys go,” Maggie says. “I’ll see you around, Danvers. Little Danvers, we’re on night shift for the next week, so your sleep is gonna be all sorts of fucked up. Stay away from caffeine and invest in some black-out curtains.”

Kara looks both amused and indignant at her new designation. “Will do, _Sawyer_.”

Alex just looks amused. “That’s too bad; my sister’s always been a morning person. I’m more of a night owl; used to drive me crazy when we were kids.”

“I bet.”

“Alex, if we can’t have beer then I want brisket. Let’s _go_ ,” Kara says, grinning in a way that’s almost believable. “Later, Maggie!”

Alex Danvers grins, flicking short hair out of her face as she pulls a helmet over her head- _did she ride a motorcycle here?!_

Of course she did.

Because why not? Why _wouldn’t_ Maggie’s perfect woman ride motorcycles and be _related to her trainee?_

Kara- _Little Danvers_ \- has dug up a helmet somewhere, too, (clearly her own, judging by the sheer number of stickers plastered to it) and is sitting on the back of a big black bike. Her eyes widen behind her visor. “Shoot! I said we’d give you a ride, but I forgot Alex was bringing her bike today.”

“It’s all good, Little Danvers, I live like three blocks from here. And I feel alright to drive, the adrenaline is finally wearing off.”

“Alright… if you’re, like, _really_ sure?”

“I am. Go ahead, have fun with… whatever it is you’re doing.”

“I’m not sure _‘fun’_ is the correct word,” Alex mutters, slipping effortlessly onto the bike. “Hey, Kara, Jake is coming tonight, so be nice.”

Kara flops dramatically backwards, dangling over the back of the bike. “Nooooo…. I hate that guy, Alex, he’s so _boring_.”

“You’re not wrong,” Alex mutters. At Maggie’s confused look, she offers a wry smile. “My boyfriend. Kara’s not a fan.”

“He thinks _salt_ is spicy, Alex!”

Her older sister rolls her eyes fondly. “That’s an exaggeration, and you know it. Now sit up and hold onto me, or we’re gonna be late, drama queen.” She turns back to Maggie. “It really was nice to meet you, Sawyer. Finally put a face to the name. Seems like you’re all my sister talks about these days.”

“I do _not_!”

“Nice to meet you too,” Maggie calls over the rumble of the engine, watching as the bickering sisters pull away and roar down the street. “Alex.”

Of course. Of course her perfect woman is a redhead, and is super close with her family, and rides a motorcycle, _and is apparently straight._

Truly, her life is tragic.

“I need a beer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Friday, but... you guys already know I'm hella impatient when it comes to posting chapters, so this should really be no surprise.
> 
> So they've met! And Kara is 100% getting a lecture from Clark for throwing a dude halfway through a car and making him take the blame. He has a reputation to maintain, Kara, darn it!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please yell at me in the comments below


	4. Chapter 4

“Little Danvers, today is a very special day,” Maggie announces brightly.

“Why?”

“Because today, _you_ get to drive the car,” Maggie says, flipping her the keys.

Kara’s eyes light up. “Really?!”

“Yup. Today, you’re in charge. You decide lunch, our patrol route, everything. You’ve been with me for three months; you should have a basic idea of how to do it.”

“Wow. So much power,” the rookie officer mumbles to herself.

“What, driving?”

“No, getting to pick lunch,” she says, awed. “There’s just… there’s so many options, Maggie.”

Maggie rolls her eyes with a sort of exasperated fondness. “Of _course_ that’s what you’re excited about, Little Danvers. Just remember to pick somewhere that I can eat at, too.”

“Well I mean, the rest is cool too, but Maggie… _food_.”

“Just get in the car, you goddamn walking stomach.”

 

Maggie eyes the restaurant dubiously. “Y’know, I’m more feeling, like, a sub, or something.”

 _‘What kinda name is_ Chiara _for a restaurant, anyways? Pretentious. And there’s no way they’re gonna have anything vegan except salads.’_

“They can make that here,” Kara says agreeably, hopping eagerly out of the car and slamming the door. “And trust me; it’d be way better than Subway.”

Maggie sighs and follows her into the little Italian bistro, belatedly noting that they’re seated immediately even though the place is in full lunch-rush swing and there’re a few people waiting by the door. “Nice service. They like cops here?”

Kara just grins. “Something like that, yeah.”

She decides her partner must be a regular, with the way the staff all seems to stop by their table to say hello and chat for a few minutes. Their waitress brings them some sort of bread studded with… _something_ that smells fucking _amazing_. “On the house,” she says with a wink. “Gio’s gonna be out in a few, he’s just doing up the cannoli.”

“No problem, Trace, thanks!”

“Come here often, Little Danvers?”

“No- well, yeah, I do. Like, all the time, the food here is amazing, especially Gio’s pizza, but I uh, I actually used to work here, before I went to the academy.”

 _‘Ah. That makes much more sense.’_ “Gotcha. So all these people?”

“Friends, former coworkers,” Kara shrugs easily. “They’re really cool.”

“And who’s Gio?”

“Gio is-“

“ _Cara mia!_ ”

Maggie’s more than a little startled when her lanky partner is scooped bodily out of her chair and into the arms of a _mountain_ of a man. Kara, however, seems used to this, judging by the way she relaxes and hugs the newcomer as best she can. “Hey, Gio.” She gestures vaguely toward Maggie and says, “This is my partner, Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, this is Gio.”

“So you finally bring your new girlfriend for lunch, eh? About time, too.” The man- Gio, apparently- sets her back into her chair and pulls one up for himself from a neighboring table. The people sitting at that table are regulars and are utterly used to this behavior. His warm, dark eyes study Maggie head to toe before he shakes his head decisively. “No. No good, _cara mia_. This one is not for you. She’s for somebody else.”

Maggie just barks out a laugh. “Well good, that’d make work awkward, huh kid?”

“Gio, Maggie’s my _police_ partner, not _that_ kinda partner,” Kara clarifies.

“Oh, good. You see? I always know. The two of you- no, but you’re good friends, yes?”

Maggie pretends to think on this for a moment before a dimpled grin emerges. “Yeah, she’s alright, I guess.”

“Ah, she’s pretty, too,” Gio says, matching her smile and nudging Kara. “ _Bel sorriso_. You’re both for somebody else, though. No worries.”

Kara heaves a humorous sigh of relief. “Well good, I _was_ getting worried, Gio.”

“Just don’t be an idiot, _cara mia_ , and it’ll all work out,” he tells her fondly, resting one of his huge, calloused hands over hers. “And when you meet her, you bring her here for lunch, yes?”

Kara rolls her eyes fondly and says, “Could be a him, Gio. Or a they, I guess.”

“Sure. When you meet her, you bring her here for lunch. I’ll give you some nice wine and cook for you.” It’s no longer a question.

“Yeah, yeah, I promise, you’ll be the first stop.”

Maggie has decided that she likes this giant. “So, Gio, are you the manager here?”

“Oh, no, I was fired.”

Maggie’s slightly alarmed, but Kara just huffs. “Oh, no, what happened this time?”

“One of my babies was being bothered, I made it stop,” Gio says, seemingly unconcerned with his unemployment.

“Gio-“

“Kara, _no_. My employees are my family, you know this,” he says firmly.

She sighs but doesn’t argue further. “How long do you think this time?”

He shrugs. “Eh, a week. Maybe two? Not long, this time- I just yelled, you know? No pasta in the lap.”

Maggie’s burning with curiosity. “Pasta in what, now?”

Gio grins, eyes twinkling. “This one here was one of my babies, a dishwasher and then a server, and one day this _stronzo_ grabs her and pulls her down on his lap, says nasty things, scares the life out of her. _Maiale disgustoso_. So, since he was cold, and needed something to keep his legs warm, I brought him some spaghetti.”

Kara snorts. “And by _that_ , Gio means he dumped a _giant_ platter of pasta on the guy’s lap, screamed at him, and kicked him out.”

 Gio looks very pleased with himself when he says, “I was fired that time, too.”

Okay, now Maggie _really_ likes him. “If you were fired, then-“

“Oh, they fired him, but he just said, “No” and kept working,” Kara laughs. “They couldn’t get him to _stop_ showing up and working, so eventually they just unfired him.”

“They’re very bad at firing me,” Gio says with a wink. “It never seems to take.”

Maggie grins. “Seems like it.”

“Yes. And one day, when I buy this place, I won’t be fired anymore,” he says confidently.

“How’s that going, by the way?” Kara asks. “I know you have a lot saved up.”

“Next year, I should be able to make them an offer,” he says.

“One they can’t refuse?” Maggie jokes.

Gio nods, completely serious as he says, “Yes, exactly.”

“What if they do refuse?” Maggie wonders. “Sorry, that wasn’t really nice to say, just-“

Gio lets out a bark of laughter. “ _Carina_ , if they cannot make me stay fired, how will they stop me from buying this place?”

Maggie supposes that the man has a point.

 

“Okay, what the _hell_ is in this?” Maggie asks, awed. “I just… I don’t even really _like_ Italian food, but this is-“

“Right? It’s insane,” Kara agrees, grabbing another slice of pizza.

“And this is vegan?” Maggie clarifies for probably the eighth time.

“If Gio says it is, then yeah, no doubt,” Kara assures her. “He wouldn’t lie about that.”

Maggie stares down at her plate in wonder. It’s such a simple dish, really. Just pasta and some sort of spicy tomato something or other with some basil for garnish and more bread, but it’s legitimately one of the best things Maggie’s ever had. “Fuck, kid, did you just work here for the free food?”

Kara laughs around a mouthful of pizza. “Actually, yeah, I totally did. At least, at first I did. It’s also really close to our apartment, so that was nice, since I don’t have a car.”

“Not surprised, the way you drive,” Maggie says with a shudder. “I think you almost flipped us a couple times this morning.”

“Okay, that pigeon came from _nowhere_ , Sawyer!”

Gio appears as Maggie’s laughing, smiling proudly at them and taking off a flour-covered apron. “It’s good, yes?”

“I can honestly say that I would marry you for this pasta, and I am very, _very_ gay,” Maggie enthuses.

“The pretty ones always are,” Gio laments playfully, resuming his seat from earlier. “I keep telling these idiots to have more vegetarian dishes, more of the vegan, but _no_. What do _I_ know about Italian food, _cara mia_? All meat, all the time.” He rolls his eyes. “ _Stupido_. So for now, that one is off the menu. Once _Chiara_ is mine, it will be _on_ the menu.”

“How did you make the noodles without eggs?” Maggie asks. “I have the hardest time finding good pasta without eggs.”

“Ah-ah, _carina_. Can’t tell you everything, you’d never come back,” Gio admonishes.

“Uh, yeah, no, I will _definitely_ be back. Because holy shit, man, this is the best pasta of all time.”

“Good. When you find who you’re for, you bring her here and woo her, I’ll help you,” Gio says with a wink. “And I’ll make you more pasta.”

“Count on it.”

Kara checks her watch and sighs. “We’ve gotta get going. Thanks for rushing the food, Gio. Can you grab our checks?”

Gio looks offended. “I’m not making you pay. What would people think, me charging Metropolis’ finest officers for pizza and pasta?”

“Gio-“

“ _Kara_.”

“Let me at least leave a tip for Tracey,” Kara says, digging out her wallet.

Gio looks even _more_ offended. “You think I didn’t tip her, _cara mia_? You leave for a year and forget everything, eh?”

“Augh, fine! Thank you, Gio,” Kara huffs fondly, stretching to plant a kiss on his cheek as she stands. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

“I do, you are still my family, _piccola sole_ ,” Gio says, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. “Even if you insist on scaring me and being a police officer instead of staying here with us.”

“Oh, man, you busted out the big guns with the special nickname,” Kara jokes, though her voice comes out a bit thick. “And how dare you make me almost cry, Gio- I am a _cop_ , I am supposed to be tough and intimidating.”

“You? Never,” he chuckles, pulling her into a fond hug and kissing the top of her head before she puts her hat back on. Turning to Maggie he grins. “And you, _carina_ , be careful with this one.”

“Will do,” Maggie says with a lazy salute. “Thank you for the great food.”

“Anytime.” He slips her a large bag filled with dry pasta and winks. “Some for the road.”

Maggie hugs him. Gio laughs.

 

“Hey, Little Danvers, what does _carina_ mean?”

She grins. “It means ‘cute’.”

Maggie frowns, glancing between the doors to the restaurant and the bag of pasta in her hands. “… I’ll allow it.”

*******

“So how’d I do?” Kara asks as they change later that day. “With the being in charge and everything?”

“Well, your choice for lunch was fucking on point,” Maggie jokes. At the blonde’s look, she laughs. “You did great, Little Danvers, just like I knew you would. Who’s picking you up today?”

“Uh, Alex, I think. Hey, wanna go get a drink with us?”

Maggie pretends to consider this as her heart rate takes off. “Yeah, I haven’t got any plans tonight. Usual place?”

Kara nods, and she almost looks like she’s… smirking. “Sounds good.”

“What’s funny?” Maggie asks suspiciously.

“Nothing. Well, I mean, lots of things are funny; dogs on skateboards, cats on roombas, kids in toy cars, Lois, cats scaring each other, movies- there are so many funny movies-, Alex is funny, _I’m_ funny…”

Maggie just rolls her eyes and tunes Kara’s rambling out a little. “Yeah, yeah, kid. I’ll see you there. I’m gonna go home and get the smell of squad car off me first.”

“Good idea. Nobody likes the smell of bad guys when they’re hanging out.”

Maggie gives her an odd look, but it’s met with an innocent smile, so she lets it go.

After all, Kara’s just kinda weird.

 

“Sawyer.”

“Danvers. Little Danvers,” Maggie greets, tipping her beer.

“I still don’t understand why I have to be Little Danvers. Why can’t she just be Big Danvers?” Kara grumbles, dropping into the seat between Maggie and a big biker dude. Alex shoots her a look, but folds herself into the seat on Maggie’s other side.

“Well, partly because I know it annoys you, and partly because she had the name before you did.” Maggie’s only joking, but at the look on her rookie’s face, she suddenly remembers that Kara Danvers was adopted after her parents died. She sighs. “Shit, kid, that’s not what I meant.”

“No, I know, it’s fine,” Kara assures her with a smile. “Lots of people forget.”

Alex is glaring. “Still a shitty thing to say.”

_“Alex!”_

“No, she’s right, that was my bad. Buy you a beer?”

Kara nods, and they fall into a sort of easy, meandering conversation about work. Alex is some sorta super-genius who does research on alien tech and even teaches a course at U of Metropolis.

“It’s a lot more boring than it sounds,” she assures Maggie, sipping at her whisky and ginger ale. “Very few ‘E.T. phone home’ moments, many more ‘How the actual _fuck’_ moments.”

“I can imagine.”

“Like, recently, we got this thing in. Looks like a gun, of some sort, and I am like, chomping at the bit to dig into it, right? Well, I start pulling it apart, and lo and behold, what looks like spikes pop out! Very cool. And then I ask one of our consultants what kind of weapon it is, and they look at me like I’m a moron, grab it, and scratch their back with it. It was a goddamn _backscratcher_ for aliens with _scales_. Like, why?”

Maggie’s laughing. “I bet that was fun to report to your boss.”

The redhead chuckles ruefully. “Yeah, he was not particularly thrilled. So, Sawyer, what new thing is my sister learning this week?”

“Well, today, Baby Cop got to drive the squad car, pick where we got lunch, and map out our patrol route,” Maggie says. She elbows Kara in the ribs, which the blonde reacts to melodramatically. “She did a great job. Even gave a speeding ticket all by her lonesome.”

“Speeding tickets are bullshit,” Alex says.

“You only say that because you have a million of them,” Kara scoffs. She leans over to whisper to Maggie, “She was like, _super_ ticked off when I wouldn’t make all the tickets disappear.”

“What’s the use of having a cop for a sister if not for some good old fashioned nepotism?” Alex snarks.

“I told you, I literally can’t get rid of them, Al!”

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“Can’t,” Maggie says, coming to her partner’s defense. “You either have to pay or go to court. Too many people were clearing tickets like that, back in the day, so now we’re not even able to, once they’re in the system.”

The elder Danvers scrutinizes her for a moment before shrugging and leaning back, posture relaxed. “Whatever, Sawyer. So where’d she drag you for lunch?”

“We went to visit Gio,” Kara says, grinning. “He liked Maggie, I could tell. He even gave her a bag of pasta.”

Alex’s brows raise, impressed. “High praise. When I met him, he looked at me and just said, ‘No’ to what I was eating, took it, and brought something else.”

Kara laughs. “He was right, though, Alex; you liked what he brought way better.”

“That’s not the _point_! He also told me to be more confident in my choices and what I want. Very weird.”

“Aw, he’s just sorta… like that,” Kara defends. “I mean, when I introduced Maggie as my partner, he thought I meant girlfriend-“ _and is Maggie imagining the split-second hard look on Alex Danvers’ face at this suggestion?_ “-and he just goes, “No. You’re both for someone else.” Just like that.” Kara’s laughing in earnest. “He did say that we were good friends though, which is true. Right, Maggie?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, kid. We’re friends.”

Kara grins brightly at her. Alex smirks and rolls her eyes fondly.

Maggie takes a long pull from her beer, trying to ignore them.

 

“So Sawyer, where’re you from?”

“Nebraska.”

“Really? I thought you corn-fed types were…”

“Were what, Danvers?” Maggie challenges. “Dumb? Hicks?”

“Bigger,” Alex laughs.

They’re both more than a little drunk, and Kara’s grabbing them another round, and Maggie’s _really_ enjoying her night with the Danvers sisters. “Are you making short jokes, Danvers?”

“Not short jokes,” Alex says, shaking her head. She holds her thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart in front of Maggie’s face. “ _Tiny_ jokes.”

Maggie gasps in mock offense. “Fuck off! I will have you know that I’m only slightly below average height, thank you.”

“Four inches is more than ‘slightly’, Sawyer.”

“What, you measured me, now?”

Alex grins lazily. “I am a doctor, you know.”

Maggie’s about to say something (probably something very _stupid_ ) when Kara arrives back, bright-eyed and disturbingly sober despite the rounds Maggie’s bought. “Drinks!”

“Thanks, kid. Hey, are you not, like, actually drinking these? Like, what the fuck? How are you not drunk?”

“Oh, uh, it’s, um-“

“Metabolic condition,” Alex says smoothly. “Her and Clark. It’s hereditary.”

Maggie blinks, absorbing this information. She turns to Kara. “So, all these rounds, they’ve done literally nothing?”

Kara shrugs helplessly. “Sorry.”

Maggie considers this before nodding decisively. “Alright, no biggie. We’ll figure it out.”

“Figure it out…?”

Maggie sighs. “Kid, this job… it’s hard. And we haven’t been in a really bad place, yet, but we will be, eventually, and… Everyone deserves the chance to relax. So if this isn’t your relax thing, we’ll figure out what is. Whether you want me with you is up to you, but you’re my partner, so yeah. We’ll figure it out.”

Kara’s oddly touched. “Thanks, Maggie.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Maggie says, brushing it off neatly. “Your sister and I will just have to drink _for_ you. God knows I’m not wasting any more liquor on you if you’re not doing anything useful with it, Little Danvers.”

“Cheers to that, Sawyer!” Alex says, grinning and clinking her glass to Maggie’s.

Maggie’s opening her mouth to say something smart when a guy wanders up to their table. “Hey!”

Kara rolls her eyes and Alex very unsubtly kicks her under the table. “Jake! Hi! C’mon, Kara, budge up.”

Kara does, grumbling all the while, moving to the other half of the booth where she slumps deeply into the seat with a firm pout fixed on her face. “Hey, Jake.”

Jake smiles hesitantly. “Hey, Kara, nice to see you again.” He settles into the booth beside Alex. Spotting Maggie, he flashes her a boyish smile. “Hey! I’m Jake, Alex’s boyfriend.” He holds out his hand to Maggie. “It’s nice to meet you. I hear a lot about you secondhand.”

Maggie shakes his hand with a grin. “All terrible, I assume?”

“Oh, yeah, the worst,” he agrees solemnly. He’s a good looking guy, if you’re into that sort of thing; curly, sandy hair that’s just a little too long, high cheekbones, and a quick smile. And tall. Damn him for being tall. “So what’re we drinking? Next round’s on me.”

“Danvers and I are drinking whisky, like adults, Baby Cop is on her own with all the fruity bullshit she likes-”

“Hey! I can shoot whisky better than you!”

“-and you’re a mystery,” Maggie concludes, ignoring Kara- something she’s perfected over the course of the last several weeks.

“I don’t think I’m interesting enough to be a mystery,” Jake demurs, smiling shyly. Maggie sees Kara open her mouth to say something, but there’s a muffled _thud_ under the table and whatever she was about to unleash is lost in a scowl directed at her sister. Maggie bites her lip to keep from laughing, but fortunately, Jake doesn’t seem to have noticed. “I’m a gin and tonic kinda guy.”

“Classic, simple, easy to order when hammered. I like it.”

Jake laughs. “I will say; I was in a frat in college, so I’m _also_ partial to car bombs.”

Maggie grins. “See? _Now_ you’re talkin’.”

 

Maggie’s not entirely sure why her rookie seems to hate her sister’s boyfriend so much, because he’s actually not a bad dude. A little timid, maybe not the ‘light up the room, center of attention’ type, but clearly smitten with Alex and trying really hard to get Kara to like him. A good guy, over all.

How annoying.

It’s so much easier to hate someone when they’re an asshole, or even extraordinary in some way instead of just… pleasantly average.

Maggie would almost prefer he was like, a nuclear physicist who cures cancer and reads to blind orphans in his free time. At least then she could pretend the jealousy was about something _other_ than the arm he’s got draped across Alex’s shoulders, or the casual way he’s leaning into her, laughing and talking and _touching_.

Strangely, Alex seems to feel almost as uncomfortable as Maggie; she shrugs his arm off as subtly as she can and has been slowly moving further and further toward Kara on the bench so that now all four of them are on one side of the booth. She’s drinking more than even Maggie is, eyes getting a bit glassy the longer the night goes on. Eventually, Alex does lean into Jake, but it seems to be that she’s relying on him to keep her upright more than anything else. Maggie would laugh, if it weren’t so damn _weird_.

Jake is, apparently, also a super-nerd, and works at the university with Alex, which is how they met. “Seriously, one look and I was floored, y’know? I mean, look at her!” And Maggie does, making eye contact before Alex looks away. “And then, I go up to her, all confident, and of _course_ she’s smart as well as beautiful. Completely knocked me on my ass. I never stood a chance.”

He presses an affectionate kiss to Alex’s cheek, and her easy, drunk smile gets thin for a moment before she returns his look with a practiced ease.

Maggie knocks back the rest of her drink and signals the waitress for another. This is going to be a _long_ night.

 

When Kara finally drops Maggie off at her apartment, it’s well after 11. She pulls the car into Maggie’s spot and hops out. 

“This your version of hitting on me Danvers?” Maggie leers. “Because it needs work. It’s a little presumptuous, and I like brunettes.” _‘And redheads.’_

Kara rolls her eyes. “This is _your_ car, Maggie. I'm just dropping it off."

Maggie examines it. “Ah. Yeah, right.”

Kara rolls her eyes fondly and walks Maggie up to her door. "I feel like I've been driving you around all day."

"You have."

"Ha! Driving Miss Maggie."Maggie rolls her eyes, and Kara waits on the sidewalk as Maggie fiddles with her keys in the lock. Her phone goes off, and when she opens the screen she groans. “I’ve gotta go. Clark locked himself out of the apartment, and Lois is in DC for an assignment.”

She’s just started to walk off when Maggie calls out, “LD!” Kara turns around, looking at her expectantly. Maggie licks her lips. “Why do you hate Jake so much? He’s… he doesn’t seem like a bad dude. And he’s all stupid over your sister. Is it just a sibling thing, or…?”

Kara studies her for a moment, an inscrutable look on her face. “It’s not a sibling thing.”

“Then… why?”

Kara keeps looking at her seriously, before her lips quirk into a crooked smile. “I just think she could do better.”

********

“So how was work?” Kal yells, shifting his grip on the building that’s threatening to collapse.

“Oh, y’know, same old. I got to drive today! That was fun!”

“Poor Maggie,” he teases, fingers digging into the brick as they gently lower the structure to the ground.

“Oh, shush, you. How was your day?”

“Oh, chased some leads, got an outline done for the expose Lois is doing, talked with Jimmy- hey, he’s back in town for a bit! Maybe you two could-“

“ _No_ , Kal.”

“Aw, c’mon, he’s a good guy!”

“He’s your best friend. That’s super weird.”

“Ha! Punny, super weird. Good one.”

She rolls her eyes, the only part of her visible under the balaclava she’s wearing. “Right, well, I have work in the morning, and people are gonna start showing up soon. So unless I can finally start super-ing with you…?”

He shakes his head. “Not a chance. Go home, I’ll be by in a bit, just gotta talk to the police.”

“Technically, you _are_ talking to the police,” Kara muses.

Now it’s Clark’s turn to roll his eyes. “Terrible joke. Home, Kara.”

“You’re not my Alex, you can’t boss me around,” she grouses playfully.

“I _am_ your Alex whenever she’s not around. She deputized me; I have a badge and everything!”

Kara doesn’t doubt it. “Totally unfair. I changed your _diapers_.”

He looks slightly pained. “I know. You tell me all the time.”

“Well, I did.”

“I know, Kara.”

She turns to take off, but stops. “Hey, d’you think Martha would make me a suit too?”

“Kara…”

“No, not for like, all the time, just when I’m helping you. I mean, this is _not_ designed with lifting buildings in mind, y’know? And this mask thing is too _hot_.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll ask her, but just so you know, she’s gonna make you help.”

“I _suck_ at sewing,” Kara whines.

“So did I, but I still had to help her make my suits.”

“Then maybe I’ll ask Winn. I just know he has a sketchbook somewhere... See you at home?”

Kal nods, and she shoots off into the sky, managing, once again, to avoid being photographed.

 

Lois is lazing on the couch, laptop open, when Kara flies in through the window. She looks over at Kara, ever-unflappable by aliens flying in and out of her apartment. “Hey, kid. There’s dinner in the kitchen.”

“Oh, uh… did, you didn’t cook it, right?”

Lois rolls her eyes fondly. “Did you or Smallville have to put out a five-alarm fire at this address? No, I didn’t cook. It’s Indian from that place on 14th.”

“Oo, yummy. Do I need do share?”

“Not with me, but with him, yeah. I’m not stupid enough to wait to eat with you two after you stop a metahuman and catch a building.”

“Good plan,” Kara says. She loads up a platter with all the food her hungry stomach desires ( _“We need to get more actual plates, or people are gonna start to think we throw parties and never invite them.” Lois had declared a few weeks ago. And, well, she’s not wrong- platters outnumber the plates easily two to one in their house_ ) and moves back to the living room, flopping onto the couch opposite Lois. “Did you see it?”

Lois snorts. “No, the couch is just more comfortable than my bed- of course I saw it, Kara. What sorta shitty girlfriend/roommate doesn’t watch their loved ones beat up a lizard person?”

“Fair point,” Kara says. Her fork is halfway to her mouth before she pauses. “You didn’t… you couldn’t see _me_ , right? Because if you can, then Kal _definitely_ won’t let me help anymore.”

“Didn’t even know you were there until you didn’t come home, kid. You were stealth itself.”

Kara lets out a breath of relief. “Thank Rao.”

“You’re good. Now c’mere and help me with this draft.”

“I- I didn’t even graduate J-school! Why do I have to help?” Kara protests.

“Because you live in my house rent free and I bought you dinner. Get over here.”

“I’m eating!”

“You can still eat, I just need you to look this over and mark the part where you get bored.”

Kara grumbles, but complies, moving herself and her mountain of food across the room to sit next to Lois, accepting the older woman’s legs across her lap without so much as an acknowledgment. The rests her ‘plate’ on Lois’ legs, shoveling food in as her eyes fly across the page. “There,” she says, pointing at the screen. “It got really boring. Like, it was _sorta_ boring before, but that killed it.”

“Alright, why was it boring?”

“There’s… it’s too dense, I think. You’ve got, like, a _lot_ of stuff crammed in here. This is all one article?”

“It’s supposed to be, yeah.”

Kara frowns. “You should see if you can make it a larger piece. I mean, it’s an expose on one of the biggest companies in the world; that deserves more than just a page.”

Lois looks thoughtful. “That’s… actually a really good suggestion, kid. I’ll talk to Perry about it tomorrow.” She closes her laptop and grins at Kara. “So, movies until that idiot gets home?”

Kara smiles, settling back onto the couch. “Love to.”

Sure, she has to work in the morning, and sure, she’s kinda tired, but she’s not gonna be able to sleep until Kal gets home anyways, and neither will Lois. After over a year living together, they’ve found it’s easier to just wait up together.

And besides, she’s always down for movies, and Lois is also a (closeted) lover of cheesy rom-coms. Win-win.

********

“Danvers!” Kara startles so badly at the bark from their Sergeant that she nearly jumps out of her seat beside Maggie, which is as lively as she’s seemed all morning. There’s a look in her eyes and her bun isn’t quite as tidy as normal at the nape of her neck- she’s totally exhausted.

  _‘We weren’t out_ that _late, kid. Get your shit together.’_

 “You’ll be riding with me today, so I can get a look at where you’re at with training. Sawyer, lucky you, you pulled special assignment.”

Maggie groans. “ _Great_ , Sarge. What’m I doing, exactly?”

“You’re on a protective detail. Some conference downtown. Buncha guys from every precinct are gonna be there, too many big names to not have some security.”

Maggie’s brow furrows. “Why weren’t we given more notice, Sergeant? Usually we’re warned if something big is happening.”

Alvarez frowns. “Yeah, apparently there was damage done to a women’s shelter last night, during Superman’s fight.” Maggie’s focused on her CO, and misses the way Kara stiffens. “It’s closed to the public right now, which is, obviously, not ideal. So the local bigwigs are throwing some emergency fundraiser. Why those rich sons a’ bitches can’t just bust out their own cash and fix the damn thing, I don’t know, but here we are. So, you’re on protective detail.”

“Fantastic. Who am I protectively detailing?”

Alvarez checks over the file and grins. “Give you a guess. Local golden boy- I’ve met him a few times, he’s a good dude.”

“Who, Bruce Wayne?” Dread pools in her stomach. She is _not_ ready to confront that part of her past just yet.

Or ever.

The sergeant snorts. “Hell no. I said _local_ , Sawyer.”

Maggie heaves a sigh. “I’m not a local, Sarge. Who’ve I got?”

“Lex Luthor.”

Kara snaps her pen in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is coming....
> 
> Yell at me in the comments or on Twitter @DeadBiWrites  
> Or don't, I guess. I'm not your Alex


	5. Chapter 5

Lex Luthor is not quite what Maggie’s expecting.

After dating Kate for so long, she got used to Bruce and his public persona and all the eye-rolling antics. She figured that this was likely par for the course for billionaire playboys with daddy’s company, more money than god, and too much time on their hands.

Evidently, she was incorrect.

Where Bruce is loud, braggadocios, slick, Lex Luthor is smooth and confident and focused.

He is also, Maggie discovers, a _giant_ , towering over her at easily six-and-a-half feet tall to Maggie’s measly “five-on-a-good-day.”

He greets her with a pleasant smile and a firm- but not crushing- handshake, the consummate professional. “Good to meet you, Officer…?”

“Sawyer, Mr. Luthor,” Maggie says.

“Officer Sawyer. I appreciate all the MPD is doing to make sure this goes smoothly- I know it’s an imposition, but it really is a necessary evil, in order to get the shelter back up and running.” A dark look crosses his face, just for a moment. “If our caped _hero_ had been a bit more careful, none of this would be happening.” He smiles, as though banishing his previous resentment. “The repairs have already been paid for, of course- more than paid for. But involving the public in things like this is so important. This is _their_ shelter, they need to feel a sense of ownership toward it, you know? So we raise money. This way, it’s not _mine_ , or _Wayne’s_ , it’s _theirs_. The shelter should be part of the community it helps.”

Maggie’s impressed. “Wow.”

“And having you officers here just reinforces that, I think,” he continues with a sly grin, like he’s let Maggie in on a secret or a joke that’s about to be played out. “That this is a place that’s safe and protected.”

“Makes sense to me.”

“Good! Now, let’s go track down the mayor and get this show on the road.”

 

Lex Luthor walks through crowds like he knows they’ll part for him, and it’s all Maggie can do to keep up with his long, confident stride. “So, I have to do a speech and some glad-handing, but it should be pretty painless for you.”

Maggie nods. “Sounds good. I’ll try not to get in the way.”

“That shouldn’t be a pro- excuse me one moment?” He fishes his cell phone from his breast pocket where it was evidently vibrating against his broad barrel chest. “Hey, Ace, what’s up? Yes, I’m sure. No, you absolutely _cannot_ get back into the aerodynamics sector. Because it’s still blown up. Yes, still. It’s only been three weeks, these things take time. Yes, we have a team fixing it, but- No, even when it’s fixed, you can’t start back again. Yeah, I know that you do. I _know_ that the numbers were off. No, it’s not your fault, but- No, still no.” He jerks his head suddenly away from the phone, wincing, and Maggie can hear muffled, rapid-fire yelling through the tinny receiver. He brings it back to his ear, hesitantly. “Stop the march of progress, what… Hey, when’s the last time you ate? Or slept?” A long pause. “Yesterday is not an acceptable answer; don’t make me fly over there, you know I will. Yes, I know it’s exams week. Yes, I know you have to study.” A sudden bark of laughter, and he grins at whatever’s just been said. “ _You_ called _me_. What did you need? Yeah, of course. I’ll take care of it, just go back to your room and eat some ramen or whatever you do when you’re being a grungy college student. Ah, Hot Pockets, my mistake.” He rolls his eyes at Maggie, amused. “Yes, I mean it, close your books and get some rest, you’re gonna wreck your eyes. And you need those to see. Alright. Yes, I’ll be in town next week. Yes, I’m coming to see you. What a stupid question for such a smart person to ask- this is how I know you need to go to bed. Alright, Ace. Love you too. Bye.”

He hangs up and looks at Maggie, slightly chagrined at the interruption. “My apologies. If my little sister was here, I’d just have you stick with her today, but she’s holed up in her library for finals week,” he explains, rolling his eyes again with obvious fondness. “She’s a good kid, even if she does get in over her head with studying.”

Maggie smiles. This is the most genuine he’s seemed all day. “Sounds like it.”

“Do you have siblings? Are they _all_ this impossible, or did I just get lucky?”

Maggie’s jaw tightens. “Yeah, three brothers. They’re all a pain.”

“Older or younger?”

“Younger. The oldest one is 22, the youngest is 16.”

“Lena’s almost 18.”

“She’s already in college?”

His chest swells and he smiles proudly. “She’s a genius. Graduated when she was 14, now she’s at CalTech. And, apparently, just as susceptible to exams week madness as we mere mortals.”

“That’s impressive. You must be proud of her.”

He smiles. “I am. Lena’s going to change the world one day, mark my words.” He snorts gracelessly. “Well, if she lives that long, at least. She needs to improve her survival instincts a bit.”

Maggie’s brow furrows. “She in danger a lot?”

“No, no, I mean _basic_ survival instincts, such as eating when you’re hungry or sleeping when you’re tired, instead of just ‘powering through’ to hit your third wind,” he laughs. “I think she’d live in the labs at LuthorCorp if I’d let her.” He looks over at Maggie. “I know, all kids that age have their quirks. Did your brothers do anything that made you crazy?”

“They’d fight over the remote and practice wrestling moves on each other,” Maggie says with a smile. “Not a lot else to do in Nebraska, Mr. Luthor.”

“I bet that was fun growing up. All that, ah…?”

“Corn?” Maggie laughs. “Not really. But they’re good kids.”

“Did they follow in your footsteps?”

It’s a loaded question, even though he doesn’t realize it. _‘I hope they never had to sleep on couches and floors. I hope they never had to hitchhike to our aunt’s house after getting dropped off on the side of the road with a suitcase of clothes they weren’t even allowed to pack…’_ “They’re pretty independent. I doubt it.”

He studies her closely, sharp eyes flicking over her face. “Has it been a while since you saw them, Officer?”

_‘Oh, only about 10 years, give or take. Stevie wouldn’t even recognize me if I stood in front of him.’_

“Yeah, been a while. Hard to get home, you know how it is.”

He doesn’t, obviously- the man has more money than god (but less than Bruce Wayne) and can afford to visit anyone, anywhere, any time he likes- but he nods anyways. “That must be difficult. You must miss them.”

“I do. But I’m planning a trip back home soon, so that’ll be nice.” She isn’t, of course- it’d been made _very_ clear to her that she was never to come back for any reason-, but it’s the only thing she can think to say right now.

He seems to sense her discomfort, at least, and changes the subject. “So, Officer, are we expecting any threats at this event?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Honestly, I doubt it, but I’m not one to buck too much against the brass over something like this. I wanna make detective someday.”

He smiles at her, gray-green eyes crinkling. “I’m sure you will, Officer Sawyer. Shall we?”

 

The event goes over very smoothly, aside from Bruce Wayne making off with another billionaire benefactor’s daughter and causing a scene for the press. Maggie rolls her eyes. If she didn’t know the man (and the increasingly absurd number of children under his care) she’d buy fully into the act. He’s very convincing as an idiot. They manage to avoid each other entirely, something Maggie is _very_ grateful for.

Lex Luthor is smooth and charming and clever and manages to bleed money from everyone he speaks to. Maggie can see why he’s Metropolis’ golden boy.

There’s a clamor through the crowd as Superman arrives on the other end of the plaza, and Maggie doesn’t miss the way Luthor’s jaw ticks in annoyance before his face smoothes into its normal pleasantly engaged expression. When the couple he’s speaking with moves away, he sighs tiredly. “Officer Sawyer, I have a question. Strictly off the record, of course.”

Maggie eyes him a bit warily. “Shoot.”

He watches as the blue-clad man greets people with a smile. “What do you think of the vigilantes?”

Her stomach drops. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you are, presumably, a human.” He looks at her out the corner of his eye and only looks away again when she nods in the affirmative. “You’re a human, who has decided to dedicate their life to protecting and serving others. You risk your life, every day, to uphold the law, and to keep people safe, and to do _good_. And yet…” He gestures to the crowd around the superhero. “And yet, they’re there, celebrating someone who could crush them on a whim. The person responsible for this damage in the first place. The people who deserve those accolades are the ones there, every day, abiding by the law and being held responsible for their actions. The people who _take_ responsibility, and are accountable. If you destroyed a building, or several, Officer Sawyer, would you be allowed to keep your job, no questions asked? Would people wear shirts with your face on them, if you caused billions of dollars in damages to their city? Would you be met with cheers, wherever you go? Or would you face an investigation? Lose your job? Face incarceration?”

Maggie frowns. “I see your point.”

He lifts a single eyebrow. “And moreover, when one of them goes too far, what’s the plan? How does MPD plan to contain _him?_ ”

Superman is grinning, dimples prominent as he greets people, lifting little kids above his head by balancing them on the tip of his finger.

“He saved my life, recently,” Maggie says absently. “A guy had a gun to my neck, and Superman threw him halfway through a car.”

Lex Luthor hums thoughtfully. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Maggie shrugs. “Part of the job. No murder, no foul.”

His lips quirk up. “Fair enough.”

They both watch him for a few moments before Maggie says, “I’m not sure. What we would do if he ever went… bad. I know GCPD has contingency plans for if their dark knight ever falls too far.” She’d worked from the inside to undermine some of those plans, about a lifetime ago. “But with him… I don’t think he’d ever do that- go rogue, bad, whatever. He doesn’t seem like the type.”

“But _if_ he did? We would be at his mercy. And what can an alien know about mercy, and compassion, and empathy, and all the things that make us human when he _isn’t_.”

Maggie pauses for a moment. “I honestly don’t have a fuckin’ clue, sir.”

He barks out a surprised laugh. “You’re blunt. Don’t ever let people sand that away.”

“They haven’t quite managed so far.” She sobers. “You, ah… you’re not a fan of aliens?”

He glances over at her. “I’m not a fan of anyone thinking that humanity is the lesser. I don’t appreciate that people like you, who are trying to do good and protect people within the confines of the law are so often vilified, and the people- or _whatever_ they call themselves- breaking those laws and endangering people face none of the same criticism, and no consequences. I don’t like beings with seemingly limitless power being allowed to inflict their wills upon us. No matter how good their intentions may seem.”

“I think we’re pretty safe with him,” Maggie says lightly, jerking her chin toward Superman.

There’s a long pause before he muses, “I wonder if that man who attacked you will ever walk again?”

Maggie doesn’t know. She hasn’t thought to ask.

But maybe… maybe she should have.

 

At the end of an easy shift of unnecessary protection detail, he shakes her hand and smiles, says that he expects to hear good things in the future, and that he’d be sure to tell her CO what a fine job she’d done, and it should all feel sincere and earnest but something… something sets Maggie Sawyer’s teeth on edge.

It’s some unnameable thing, deep in her gut. She smiles, shakes his hand, thanks him, and goes on her way, feeling that something is simply _wrong_.

Like she’d told Kara her first day; never underestimate your gut.

 

Later that night, when she and Kara are settled in what’s rapidly becoming their usual booth at the back of the dive bar, Kara starts playing with her glass of soda water. “So, Lex Luthor.”

“Yup.”

“What, uh, what was he like?”

Maggie thinks of the too-perfect man he’d been for the entire day, effortlessly charming and brilliant and confident. How his lip had curled and his eyes had hardened every time Superman was mentioned. The conversation they’d had about vigilantes, and aliens. She thinks of his perfect handshake and too-earnest compliments.

And then, she thinks of the way he’d talked about his sister with that fond, exasperated smile, asked Maggie about her brothers.

“He’s… something else,” she finally says, taking a pull from her beer. “Kinda got a weird vibe.”

Kara just nods, still playing with the glass.

They don’t stay long that night.

********

“Hey! _HEY!_ Easy with the slamming, sweetheart!”

Maggie grunts as she presses a forearm into the perp’s back, pinning him to the hood of the cruiser as she reaches for her cuffs. “If you’d stay fuckin’ still, there would _be_ no slamming, dipshit!”

He wriggles a bit harder, and Maggie digs her elbow into his kidney. “Ow, shit! I’m gonna file a report on you and blondie- fuckin’ dykes, probably tryin’ t’ arrest me because I got a di-.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Man, you ran and resisted arrest, assaulted an officer-” although Kara seems to have barely noticed the pipe he’d hit her with “-and sold drugs to teenagers. So yeah, fuckin’ go for it.”

Kara’s hovering in the background, watching anxiously. “You good, Sawyer?”

“Just dandy, Little Danvers,” Maggie grunts, pulling the guy up by the silver cuffs on his wrists. “Go sit in the car, get off that leg.”

She nods and climbs back into the cruiser. “Dispatch, this is Charlie-22…”

The guy struggles against Maggie’s hold on him, but to no avail. She steers him to the backseat and pushes him inside, putting a hand on the back of his neck and forcing him to duck. “Watch your head.”

“Fuck you, bitch.”

Maggie rolls her eyes and hops into the car. “You call it in?”

Kara nods and smiles. “Yup!”

“Good. Let’s drop this guy off, then we’ll take you to get checked out real quick.”

The smile drops. “Why do I need to get checked out?”

Maggie eyes her seriously. “Because he hit you in the leg with a pipe, LD. I wanna make sure nothing’s busted.”

“Oh, no, seriously, I’m fine. He hits like a baby,” Kara rushes to assure her. “It like, literally didn’t even hurt. Barely touched me.”

“We’ll talk about this when we drop him off.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“You’re going, Little Danvers.”

“Maggie, seriously, I’m _fine_. Not even bruised!”

Maggie scoffs. “Look, whether you wanna go or not, we _are_ going to get your leg checked out, so you can either woman up, or I can drag you kicking and screaming, kid.”

Kara mutters something under her breath that sounds a lot like, _“I’d like to see you try,”_ but Maggie generously ignores it. “Look, Maggie, I really don’t need to go, I’m just dandy. Look!” she slaps herself- hard- on the place where the pipe had connected without so much as flinching.

“Why are you being so weird? It’s protocol to get checked out after an assault- if you don’t go, we can’t charge him,” Maggie growls, frustration mounting.

“I just- I don’t need to!”

“I don’t care!”

“Look! I’m, um, I’m scared of doctors,” Kara grumbles, avoiding eye-contact.

All the wind whooshes from Maggie in a bark of laughter. “ _What?_ ”

Kara huffs. “I don’t… I don’t like going to the doctor. Scares the heck outta me. I’m just a big… chicken, person, about going to the doctor, so… Yeah. I’m afraid, and I don’t wanna go, and you can’t make me.”

“But- your _sister_ is a doctor! Isn’t your _mom_ a doctor?!”

“So? People can be scared of things, Sawyer. I happen to be afraid of doctors, and you’re afraid of… snakes?”

“Had a pet ball python growing up, try again.”

“Rats?”

Maggie smirks. “Fed ‘em to the snake.”

“Eugh, gross. Look, I’m great, seriously, I don’t need to go to the hospital, alright? It’s not even a scratch. I could, like, tap-dance right now, if I had the shoes or knew how to tap-dance at all. So I’m good, and my leg is fine, and we really _don’t need to go to the doctor_.”

Maggie’s brow furrows. “What if we go see your sister? Would that be okay?”

Kara sighs heavily. “You can’t just let this go? Please?”

Maggie shakes her head. “No can do, Baby Cop- your scary not-cousin will write something scathing about me, and your even _scarier_ sister would definitely kill me if I don’t make sure you’re alright.”

“You’re very annoying, Sawyer. Annoying and stubborn.”

Maggie grins cheekily. “Why thank you. Mama always said it was my worst quality. Well, that and the lesbian thing. Actually, she claims that me being a lesbian killed her daughter, but honestly, I think the stubborn thing was what _really_ tanked our relationship.”

Kara just rolls her eyes.

 

They pull up to U of Metropolis, and Kara leads them through what seems like a fucking maze- seriously, how the hell are these kids expected to get anywhere on time?- before they end up outside an office. “This is Alex’s.”

“I assumed as much. Are we going in, or are we throwing a surprise party in the hallway?”

“Is- can we do that?”

Maggie rolls her eyes, raps her knuckles against the door, and opens it, shoving Kara inside.

Alex looks up from a foot-high stack of papers, clearly surprised to see them. “What’s going on?”

“LD got hit by a steel pipe and won’t go to any doctor except you. So we came here, which I _told her to tell you_.”

“I did! It’s not my fault she didn’t answer!”

Alex shuffles papers around on her desk before scooping up her phone. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Can you check her leg? She was being a giant baby about having to go to the doctor.”

“Yeah, because I’m scared of doctors. Alex knows that- of course she does! Why wouldn’t she? She’s my sister, I tell her everything! Except for the one thing… but that was forever ago, and I’m pretty sure everyone already knows anyways. But yeah, I hate the doctor’s office. Ooh, it’s _scary_. All their tools and, um, I, uh… the scales. Like, who cares how much I weigh? This is all muscle, right here. But yeah, doctors and all their… _paraphernalia_. Very scary, to me.”

Maggie stares at Kara, totally bemused, and completely misses Alex’s epic double-facepalm behind her.

“Yeah, she has a thing about doctors,” Alex says, dragging her hands down her face before resting them on her desk.

“See? I’m very scared. Of just… all the doctors. And their tools-”

“Yup, she got it in the first 500 words, Kara,” Alex snarks. She looks over at Maggie with a wry smile. “Mind stepping outside so I can do a quick exam?”

“Yeah, of course, no problem,” Maggie says, stepping back into the hallway and closing the door with a gentle _click_.

After the briefest of moments, Maggie can hear muffled yelling behind the door- first Alex, then Kara, and then Alex again, louder this time.

“… isn’t stupid, you have to at least pretend!”

“…is all I…”

“…-ra, this isn’t like that, you knew what this would involve…”

“ _Alex_.”

Maggie decides then that eavesdropping probably wouldn’t endear her to either Danvers. She moves off through the hallways, taking in what she has to admit is a nice view of the campus quad from the large bank of windows. Students are milling about, hurrying to classes or lazing on the grass. Maggie doesn’t really blame them; it’s a gorgeous summer day, after all.

After a while, she makes her way back to Alex’s office and knocks.

“C’mon in, we’re all finished.”

She pushes inside to see her rookie with a large ice pack strapped to her thigh, leg elevated, scowling at her completely unaffected sister. “So she _was_ hurt,” Maggie observes drily, shooting Kara a look.

“Mhmm, deep-tissue bruise. She’ll need to ice it and keep it up for a couple days.”

Kara huffs. “It feels _fine_ , Alex.”

The good doctor looks at her sister over the top of the file she’s reading. “You were hit in the leg with a steel pipe, Kara. No human escapes that unscathed.” There’s an edge of warning to her voice that Maggie doesn’t understand, but Kara seems to deflate a bit.

“Fine. I need a note for work.”

“Done. And I’ll give Sawyer the medical report; wouldn’t want it getting lost.” Another warning. Kara crosses her arms over her chest but nods, conceding defeat. “Great! So, I’m done with classes for the afternoon; grab some dinner?”

“Love to,” Kara groans, hauling herself to her feet and standing a bit more gingerly than she had been previously.

Alex nods, pleased. “Great! Wong’s?”

“Yes! You’re the best. I take back all the mean stuff I’ve been thinking about you,” Kara says with a grin.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Alright, whatever. Let me get my stuff, and we can go.”

Maggie feels suddenly intrusive. “If you’re giving her a ride, I’m gonna head out,” she says, hooking her thumb over her shoulder.

Alex pauses. “You’re not getting dinner?”

Kara throws her some serious puppy eyes. “Yeah, Maggie, Wong’s is the _best_! They have the best potstickers in the world- and trust me, I’d know. Please?”

“Oh! I, ah, I didn’t want to assume-“

Alex rolls her eyes. “Sawyer, I may not be a social butterfly, but I’m not enough of an asshole to make plans in front of someone and not include them. That’s a new level of rude that I haven’t reached yet.”

“Yet?” Maggie asks with a smirk.

Alex shrugs. “I like to keep my options open.”

 

Wong’s turns out to be a fairly shitty-looking hole in the wall with some _really_ great Chinese food. Kara’s proving her insane appetite once again, methodically eating her way through no less than five pounds of dumplings in addition to the other food she’s ordered.

Maggie watches her, always somewhat amazed. “How does she eat like that, and still look like _that_?”

Alex shakes her head. “Purely a fluke of genetics, I promise you. She has done _nothing_ to earn that.”

“Really? Lois said she and Clark are fitness nuts.”

“Does that _look_ like the dinner of a fitness nut, Sawyer?”

“Hey! I’m very into fitness!” Kara objects around a mouthful of food. At Alex’s unimpressed look, she swallows and grins. “Fitness _food_ inside my _mouth_.”

Alex lets her head fall back with a groan. “Kara, that… that was awful.”

“I think you mean hilarious.”

“Nope, I definitely mean awful,” Alex assures her.

“C’mon, that was funny! Maggie, back me up!”

Maggie has been busy having distracting thoughts about the way Alex’s head tipped back, exposing her long, slim neck… In a rush, she blurts, “Of course.”

“See?”

“Sawyer, if you encourage her, the jokes will only get worse,” Alex warns her.

Maggie shrugs. “Sorry, she’s my rookie, I gotta have her back.”

“Yeah, Alex, bros before hoes!”

Alex looks affronted. “I resent being the ‘hoe’ in this scenario. I have an MD _and_ a PHD. How dare you?”

“She’s right, Danvers. Pals over gals.”

Kara grins. “Blue before you.” She steals a shrimp off Alex’s plate, dodging her slapping hands.

“Bacon before love makin’.”

“Five-oh over you, hoe.” Alex chucks a noodle at Kara, which she catches in her mouth.

“Badge before va-”

“Alright, alright, I get it. God, there’s two of you idiots now,” Alex laments, though the amusement in her eyes offsets any sting from her words.

“You love us,” Kara says confidently, and, inexplicably, Alex turns just a _bit_ red.

“I do not!”

“Do so.”

“Do _not_!”

“Do so.”

“Do _not_!”

“Do s-”

“Alright, kids, let’s shut up before we annoy me,” Maggie laughs, cheeks dimpling. “LD, don’t think I didn’t notice you put your foot down. Keep it on the chair, you gotta elevate that shit, or it’s gonna stay hurt. Right Doc?”

Alex is looking at Maggie strangely, but clears her throat. “Yeah. Yeah, Kara, foot up.”

Kara grumbles and shoots Maggie a look as she props her foot up again. “Traitor.”

Maggie shrugs. “I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry, so…”

Alex laughs. Kara pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Lex Luthor for you all (hope I did him justice)  
> And some Lena! (Sort of!)  
> And Maggie and Kara being the best cop buddies ever  
> As always, I love hearing from you guys


	6. Chapter 6

 

“LD, you’re supposed to be on desk duty,” Maggie scolds.

“My desk is right here!”

“That’s not- how did you even carry it down here? Or get it in the car?” Kara shrugs, and Maggie rolls her eyes. Somewhere nearby, she can hear Rizzoli snickering. “That’s not what desk duty means and you know it, Baby Cop.”

“Please? Please, I’m so _bored_ sitting here all the time. I’m fine, my leg is fine, Alex is just overprotective.” She hits Maggie with some serious puppy-dog eyes, and finally she relents with a groan.

“Fine! Go get it cleared with the Sarge, and I’m more than happy to drive your skinny ass around all day, alright?”

Kara nods eagerly and shoots off, leaving Maggie and Jane alone in the lot in her wake. Jane sidles up to Maggie as Kara disappears into the building. “You know he’s not gonna let that fly, right?”

“Yup.”

“He’s gonna be mad about the desk inside the patrol car?”

“Oh, fuckin’ furious.”

Jane’s lips twitch. “That’s just plain _mean_ , Sawyer.”

Maggie shrugs. “She wants to be a big baby about desk duty and try to bend the rules when she’s hurt? Not listen to her TO or her doctor sister? There’s only so many lessons you can learn gently when you insist on being stubborn.”

Jane bobbles her head back and forth. “Guess you’re right. I gotta get our car. Later, Sawyer.”

Maggie offers her a lazy salute and starts trudging back toward the building, knowing that today is going to be a paperwork and babysitting day. In fact, she re-enters the bullpen just in time to hear “ _How did you get it inside the car?”_

She fights a smirk. Her rookie is nothing if not interesting.

*********

“It’s my birthday.”

Maggie pauses. “What?”

They’re patrolling on foot today, the first time Kara’s been allowed away from her desk in several weeks after both her injury and subsequently getting grounded for putting her desk _inside_ their patrol car. Alvarez hadn’t found it _nearly_ as funny as Kara had. Rizzoli had teased her about it the entire time she was chained to her desk, although she also provided Kara with exactly four peanut butter and fluff sandwiches every day, crusts off, cut diagonally.

_“My Ma thinks Danvers here is an angel,” she’d explained, rolling her eyes fondly. “Quickest way to an Italian Ma’s heart is to eat all her food and leave no leftovers.”_

_“Is it my fault that she’s an amazing cook? Leftovers are an insult to food,” Kara had declared, biting into the sandwich. “Ooh, she put chocolate chips in it!”_

_Rizzoli had rolled her eyes. “She also sent a fruit cup and chips.”_

_“Heck yes! Gimme!”_

_Maggie laughed aloud as Rizzoli tossed Kara a brown paper bag. “Your mom packs a lunch for your coworker?”_

_Jane had leveled her with an unamused look. “My Ma packs a lunch for Nichols, Danvers, me,_ and _some intern down in the morgue. She ever meets you, you’ll get one too. She’s crazy.”_

“It’s my birthday. I am officially 22,” Kara informs her with a smile.

“At least you’re not 23,” Maggie jokes. “Nobody likes you when you’re 23.”

Kara’s brow furrows. “Alex said the same thing. What does that even mean?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Nothing, LD. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. Hey, Lois is dragging everyone out tonight for a dinner, and I didn’t know about it until this morning, so do you wanna come? It’s at this fancy buffet place that hasn’t banned me yet.”

Maggie barks out a laugh. “Oh, those poor souls. I’ve gotta see you at a buffet; it must be horrifying. What time?”

“Uh, I think around seven?” She tilts her head to the side, and then nods definitively. “Yup, seven.”

Maggie watches this curiously, but after five months paired with Kara Danvers, she knows better than to question weird behavior. “Who’s gonna be there?”

“Um, Alex- obviously-, maybe Jake, Clark, Lois, Lucy and her boyfriend- I haven’t met him, yet, but she really likes him-, and Eliza. Maybe Hank? I’m never sure with him.”

This catches Maggie’s attention. “Your mom?”

“Foster mom. But yeah.”

“Huh. I haven’t heard much about her from you, other than she’s a doctor and she and your sister don’t get along.”

Kara squirms. “Yeah, she’s, uh, she’s kinda private.”

 _‘Lie.’_ “Well, I’m sure she’s nice.”

Kara smiles softly. “Yeah, she’s… she’s the best.”

“Well, I look forward to meeting her. And also to eating so much that we both get banned from this place,” Maggie says with a grin. “I’ll even wear my fanciest stretchy pants.”

Kara grins, relieved. “Good.”

 

Maggie arrives at the restaurant at precisely five after seven, hoping to avoid being the first person to get there. She walks in and spots the group easily, making her way to them with a grin. She’s met them before, of course, most of them several times. The exceptions are a tall, dark-skinned guy with a shaved head and a warm smile, and a sharp-eyed woman wearing a knit hat.

_‘Weird, it’s like, 65 out today.’_

“Maggie!” Kara calls. She motions to an open seat between her and her sister, and Maggie is intensely grateful for her rookie in this moment. She can get along with basically anyone, but it’s easier to start with people she already knows.

“Hey, LD, Danvers.” She slides into the seat, noting Kara’s not-quite-convincing grin and Alex’s clenched teeth. “I miss anything?”

“No, we were just discussing work. Speaking of, you must be Kara’s partner,” the woman who must be Eliza Danvers says, reaching across the table to shake Maggie’s hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kara raves about you all the time.”

Maggie shoots Kara a smug grin, but her attention is conveniently elsewhere. “You too, Dr. Danvers.” Eliza’s hand seems… oddly frail in Maggie’s grip, and her skin almost too delicate.

“I’m sorry for not getting up. I know it’s rude,” Eliza chuckles. “I was standing at the lab all day, and I sort of wore myself out.”

“Mom, you don’t need to apologize. You’re allowed to sit down sometimes, since, y’know, you have fucking _cancer_ ,” Alex bites out.

Eliza sighs tiredly. “Alexandra, please don’t start.”

_‘Oh.’_

Suddenly, Kara’s sad smiles when she talks about home, and her half-answers about why she’d dropped out of college despite a full-ride and good grades make a hell of a lot more sense. Maggie also has a rather unpleasant flashback to Kara's first day, when she'd been talking to Maggie about her family and Maggie had very harshly shut her down.  _'Asshole. I'm an asshole.'_

“Mom, you’re being reckless. You can’t spend all that time at the lab without a break, you’ll make yourself sick.”

“I’m already sick, Alex,” Eliza says wryly.

Maggie can almost _hear_ Alex’s blood pressure rising. “Well, I’m starving. How about- LD, I know _you’re_ always hungry. Let’s get some food!” She kicks Alex’s feet under the table and stands, grateful when Kara and her dorky cousin follow suit, both equally as eager to eat and leave this awkward situation. “C’mon, Danvers, help me find a food that your sister won’t eat. This place is huge, there has to be something.”

Alex is still glaring at her mother, but gets to her feet and allows Maggie and Kara to steer her toward the buffet. After a brief moment, she blows out a shaky breath, the tension in her body easing just a bit. “Sorry. I bet we’re making a great impression on you and Jimmy.”

“I already know you’re scary, Danvers. Who’s Jimmy?”

Alex hooks a thumb over her shoulder at the table. “Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?”

“Jimmy is Lucy’s boyfriend, and Clark’s best friend. Lois is gonna kill her,” Kara supplies helpfully as the line inches closer to the food.

“Well I think it’s great,” Clark says with a wide smile. “Jimmy’s a great guy, and Lucy is awesome. Plus they really seem to like each other.”

“Yeah, Lucy seems really happy,” Kara enthuses, smiling brightly.

“Isn’t that weird for you?” Alex asks, a bit more bite to her tone than there usually is with her sister.

Kara’s brow furrows. “Why would it be?”

Alex huffs and rolls her eyes. “Never mind. Asked and answered.”

“So, I guess Jimmy’s out,” Clark muses. “I’m trying to think of who I could set you up with.”

“Uh, yeah, no thanks,” Kara says. “I’m too busy for all that.”

He looks over at Alex, but she just shakes her head, wry half-smile twisting her mouth. “Taken, Clark.”

He snaps his fingers and wags a finger in the air. “Yup, right, you are. Sorry, I always forget. Where’s he at, anyways?”

“Jake has a late class tonight, and then he has to go to an alumni thing.”

He turns to look at Maggie, and she shrugs. “Hey, I mean, if you know any hot ladies, send ‘em my way.”

He grins, lighting up like a little kid when someone finally accepts his offer. “I can do that! I don’t really _know_ any, but I’ll ask around!”

“You don’t know any pretty single ladies? Handsome corn-fed guy like you, I’d think you’d have an organized list,” Maggie teases.

He flushes, ducking his head and grinning bashfully. “Oh, me? No, I’m… I’m a one woman kinda guy. But I’m sure I can find somebody. I mean, maybe Mary in Sports, or Eve in Finance? No, she just got engaged to Mary in Sports, that won’t work. Oh, what about…”

He rambles on, clearly displaying his relation to Kara, queen of unfiltered stream-of-consciousness. Alex elbows Maggie lightly. “Thanks,” she mumbles. “I didn’t mean to yell, it’s just… she’s really sick, and she’s so _stubborn_ , she won’t even take a sabbatical from work. She’s around those idiot college students all day; they could get her sick, she spends too much time on her feet when she’s teaching, she shouldn’t be driving as much as she does.... It makes me _crazy_. She won’t ask us for help, even though that’s the whole reason we moved back, and I’m just-” She cuts herself off, breathing in deeply through her nose, her jaw and fists tensing.

“I get it. Family shit… it’s always complicated,” Maggie says. “If there’s literally _one thing_ in this world that I get, it’s that.” She knocks her shoulder against Alex’s arm in what she hopes is a comforting gesture.

“Cancer _sucks_ ,” Alex informs her.

“I bet.”

Alex nods, and Maggie pretends not to notice the brightness of her eyes.

 

"I have to say, Maggie, you were'n't quite what I was expecting," Eliza says with a warm smile.

"Oh no?"

"No. From the way she talks abut her 'badass' partner, I was expecting someone a bit..."

"Taller?" Maggie laughs.

Eliza smiles ruefully. "Yes, sorry."

Maggie shrugs. "Don't be. I've been hearing short jokes for forever. And the beanpole over there is usually pretty good about not making them. I'm gonna take the fact that she didn't mention my height as a compliment."

“As you should. And let that be a lesson to me for making assumptions. So, are you seeing anyone?” Eliza asks, sipping at some ginger ale.

Maggie laughs at the rapid subject change, shaking her head ruefully. “Nah. I’m… I’m not one for settling down, honestly.” Her mind only briefly flashes to Kate, and a too-big, too-flashy diamond ring. “Too much to do, y’know?”

Eliza nods. “I get it. When I met my husband, he tried to ask me to marry him on our second date.” She laughs at the obviously fond memory. “I said no, of course, I’m not insane. I had so much I wanted to do in the world, still. And he got that. One thing among many I can say for Jeremiah; he never tried to hold me back.”

Maggie’s burning with curiosity now, because while Kara has only rarely mentioned Eliza, she’s _never_ mentioned her foster father. Her first instinct is to question where he is, but Kara reaches around behind her and rests her hand on Alex’s shoulder as discretely as she can, and Alex is coiled like a spring. Finally, after casting about for something to say, Maggie settles on the rather lame, “Sounds like a good guy.”

“He is,” Eliza says, smiling softly.

“He was,” Alex murmurs.

This time, Maggie doesn’t ask questions.

She does rest her foot against Alex’s under the table. It’s the only comfort she can really think to give.

********

Kara pretends not to notice, turning to Jimmy and getting into a deep conversation about photo-journalism.

********

Eventually the party winds down, Jane making a quick appearance to say happy birthday before rushing out the door to help her dad with some plumbing job or other. Kara catches a ride with Clark and Lois back to their apartment, and Alex- who is _shockingly_ sober for the night she’s having- offers to give Maggie a lift home, since she’s had a few glasses of wine to combat the awkwardness of the evening.

“I’m a cop, Danvers, I know my limits,” Maggie scoffs.

“I’m a doctor, _Sawyer_ , and I say you need a ride,” Alex retorts. When Maggie opens her mouth to argue further Alex just holds up a hand tiredly. “Look, You live about five blocks from Jake, and I’m going over there tonight anyways. Let me be nice, okay?”

Maggie begrudgingly agrees, and climbs into Alex’s sleek SUV. “You doctors make more than I thought, buying a car like this,” she says with a low whistle of admiration.

Alex grins widely. “Came with the job, actually, but there are some custom upgrades I made myself.”

“You’re a mechanic too?”

Alex shrugs. “I’m whatever’s needed.”

 

The drive is fairly short, spent in companionable quiet. Outside Maggie’s apartment, Alex puts the car in park. Maggie eyes her curiously. “Somethin’ on your mind, Danvers?”

Her hands clench on the steering wheel for a moment before relaxing. “No, I just… thank you, for looking out for her. I was really scared, when she became a cop, and I just… I’ve spent my whole life protecting her. Everything in my life was about keeping her safe and happy. And when she enrolled in the Academy, I just-”

“Lost your shit?” Maggie offers with a grin. At Alex’s startled look, she chuckles. “She told me that you and Clark were a little, uh, _vocal_ about your concerns.”

Alex lets out a laugh. “Yeah, okay, not either of our finest moment. But I was just… _terrified_. Because I just want her to be safe, and that wasn’t a guarantee anymore, that she’d be safe when she wasn’t right next to me.” Maggie nods. “I was worried that she’d be stuck with some asshole who just didn’t give a _damn_ about her, and instead… instead, you.

“You drove all the way to U of Metropolis so she’d go see a doctor. Even though I’m _positive_ that she was being really ridiculous about it. And you get on her about being safe, and taking care of herself. You try to do things with her outside of work, to let her know that you’re there for her, and Kara just… she _really_ needs that. More than you know. You’re… you’re kinda great, Maggie Sawyer.”

“She’s got you, and Little Lane,” Maggie says, trying to brush it off, but Alex shakes her head adamantly.

“Lucy’s almost never around. Even though I know she loves Kara, she’s not _here_ , y’know? And I can’t be with her all the time. Lois is great, but she’s all over the world at the drop of a hat. And… as much as she and Clark are getting along now, there’s a… let’s say a history, of him not always being there when she needs him. It’s nice for Kara to have someone be _here_ to worry about her.”

 “That kid scares the hell outta me sometimes,” Maggie admits. “So reckless. She takes off after perps without a single thought about it. Like she thinks she can’t get hurt. Real bad hero complex. And I literally can’t keep up with her. Because _fuck_ is she fast.” Alex laughs, and Maggie grins. “She’s… I know she gives a shit about me, y’know? Like, she _really_ does, beyond just me being her partner. She wants me to like, socialize. Hang out, go out. Talks to me about real stuff. She’s a good kid, and a good person. Anybody can see that. And she’s my trainee, and my responsibility. I’ve got her back.”

Alex’s lips quirk up into a smile, and she gives Maggie’s shoulder a brief squeeze. “Thank you.” She snorts out a laugh. “This is not where I thought this conversation was going. I had a whole thing planned out.”

“Oh you did, huh?”

Alex nods. “I did. There were threats involved.”

Maggie snorts. “Were you planning on giving me a shovel talk, Danvers?” Alex is fully laughing now, clearly embarrassed at being called out. “Because I gotta say; your sister’s great, but she’s not my type.”

“What _is_ your type?” Alex laughs. “Scary bikers? Badass cops? Cage fighters?”

Maggie shakes her head, grinning. “Nah. Honestly, I like ‘em smart.”

“Do you?” Ale quirks a brow and smirks and Maggie _really_ needs to get out of this car. Like, right now.

“Oh yeah. Quickest way to my heart is to talk nerdy to me,” Maggie says with a wink. _‘Idiot! Why did you fuckin’ wink at her?’_ “And, I guess, we all know what your type is.”

Alex’s smile fades a bit. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

“He seems like a good dude,” Maggie offers. Because he does. There’s literally nothing objectionable about Jake.

Damn him.

“Yeah, he is,” Alex agrees softly. She clears her throat and glances at the clock on the dash. “Shit, I’ve gotta get over there; he said he was making desert, and last time he almost burned down the apartment.”

Maggie chuckles as she climbs out of the car. “Have a nice night, Danvers. Thanks for the ride.”

“Don’t mention it, Sawyer.”

Maggie watches her drive away, noting belatedly that it’s the first time one of the Danvers sisters has dropped her off and not waited for her to get inside her building before leaving

********

“You okay, Little Danvers? You look about a million miles away.”

Kara starts, shifting her focus, or lack thereof, from the city passing by out the window. “What? Yeah, I’m… I’m good. Just a long night.”

“You and your cousin go out after, or something?”

“Yeah, he had some stuff to talk to me about-”

_“All units, be advised; north-bound Metro Avenue is closed for repairs after Superman’s fight last night. Expect heavy traffic. Units are en route to supervise traffic flow…”_

Kara winces slightly. “Anyways, we had stuff to do- nothing bad, or anything. I just had a hard time sleeping after.”

Maggie hums, sympathetic. “Yeah, I got that vibe; you look pretty wiped out. By the way, I’m… I’m sorry about your mom. Cancer’s a bitch.”

“Yeah, it- she doesn’t deserve it. I mean, she took me in, raised me the same as Alex, she’s done a lot for the world with her research, she’s a good person. It’s not… it’s not _fair_ for her to be sick, after everything.”

There’s a bit of a wobble to her voice that Maggie discovers she hates, and she reaches out to squeeze Kara’s forearm. "You know you can talk to me about stuff, right Kara? Like, I know I'm a giant asshole sometimes, but, y'know, I've got your back. And I'm not great at much, but I'm... I'm pretty good at people, and I can be a good listener, or so I've heard from many sobbing lesbians."

Kara offers her a slightly watery laugh. "I know, Maggie. Thanks."

There's a not-altogether-comfortable silence that settles in the car for a few minutes before Maggie breaks it. “She seemed really great. Eliza, I mean.”

“She is. She likes you, too. She told me so.”

“Yeah, makes sense; I’ve always had a way with older women,” Maggie says, nodding thoughtfully.

_“Maggie!”_

And then things are back to normal. At least in their patrol car.

 

The next time Maggie meets Superman is no less dramatic, but is, fortunately, less personal. A rogue… something or other, starts tearing through the neighborhood she and Kara patrol. Not hurting anyone, really, just causing some havoc and ripping up trees at the roots (as one does).

It’s kind of small, for which Maggie is eternally grateful, but it _is_ very pissed off and yelling at the top of its… lung equivalents.

“No, no, no! This isn’t… I want to go _home_!” it roars, tossing a swingset across the abandoned park.

“Hey! Hey, just… just calm down,” Maggie calls, peeking over the hood of the patrol car. “Where are you from? We can help you get there, alright?”

“No! _No!_ You’re _lying_! That’s what _they_ told me, and then they _hurt_ me!”

“Who hurt you?” Kara yells, and against Maggie’s whispered protests, she stands up and tucks her gun into the holster. She takes a few steps forward, but that’s beyond Maggie’s capacity to handle, and she hooks a hand into Kara’s duty belt and tugs her to a stop.

“Danvers, what the _fuck_ are you doing?” she hisses.

“It- it’s a kid, Maggie. Look.”

She does, and the thing that’d been tossing tons of metal and large trees around just moments before is now sitting in the middle of the park, knees (?) pulled to its chest and arms (?) looped around them. It looks up, and its eyes (Maggie’s pretty confident that those are eyes) are glistening.

It is, indeed, a kid. Sort of.

Maggie gets to her feet, holstering her own weapon, and she and Kara make a slow approach, hands extended palms-out. “We’re coming toward you, okay? But we’re not gonna hurt you,” she calls. “Just… just stay where you’re at. We wanna help you.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me?”

“No, no, of course not. Look, we’re police, okay? We wanna help get you home.”

The kid sniffles, wide, wet purple eyes trained on her. “You _promise_?”

And oh, Maggie’s heart breaks, just a little. “I promise. We are _not_ gonna hurt you. Nobody is. Okay?”

It nods, and they move a bit more confidently until they’re standing in front of it. Kara kneels and smiles. “Okay, good. Good job, we know you’re scared. I’m Officer Danvers. Can you tell me your name?”

“Ru’zak.”

She shoots it an encouraging smile. “Great! That’s really great. Happy to meet you, Ru’zak. Where are you from?”

“Hal’yon 9.”

“Where do you live _now_?” she clarifies.

“Gotham, with Zeyzu and La’dir.”

“How’d you get here?”

“I was playing, and I got stung by a bee, and I fell asleep.”

_‘Tranq dart...’_

“And when I woke up… there were people in masks, and they… they were hurting me!” Its eyes widen, maroon face paling pink. “I didn’t, I didn’t do anything bad, I _promise_! I stayed on the fire escape and _everything_ , even though my friends went to the pool, because Zeyzu said we were having company, and it was important for La’dir that I be good. I was being _good_.”

“Oh, I know. I know you were being good,” Kara assures the young alien. “Is Zeyzu your mom?”

Ru’zak nods. “When can I go home? Zeyzu is gonna be really worried. La’dir, too.”

“We’ll get you home, I promise. When did you get stung by the bee? What, uh, what day of the week?”

“Tuesday.”

Tuesday. It’s Thursday. So best case scenario, this kid’s been missing for two days.

Worst case…

“What happened after they hurt you?”

“They put me in this… room. It wasn’t a nice one- I like my room at home better. And I yelled, but they just yelled back, and they said… scary things. Said they would hurt Zeyzu. And I didn’t want them to hurt my Zeyzu, so I stopped yelling.”

“I know, Ru’zak. You were really brave. How did you get out?”

“They gave me bee stings,” Ru’zak says slowly, trying to figure it out for themself. “And one of them made me really mad. And I was mad, and I got out of the place where they were keeping me. And I- I tried to go home, but I got _lost_ , and then I was still mad, and I was lost, and I’m… I’m _scared_ , and I just… I wanna go _home_. I wanna see _Zeyzu_ ,” Ru’zak says before it starts crying again in earnest.

Maggie’s heart clenches. She’s never met an alien, honestly. She doesn’t have any problems with them, they’re just… not really easy to find. And even though Maggie likes to think she’s open-minded, she hadn’t expected aliens to be so…

Human.

Kara’s smiling at the young alien. “Okay, we’re gonna make that happen, alright? I just have to make a quick call, and you’ll be back with Zeyzu in no time. This is Officer Sawyer, she’s gonna stay with you for a minute.”

Ru’zak nods, and Kara rolls to her feet easily, fishing her phone from her pocket and walking a short distance away. Maggie takes a page from her partner’s book and settles on the ground in front of Ru’zak, legs loosely crossed and posture as relaxed as she can make it.

“Officer Danvers is right, you know; you were very, very brave,” Maggie says.

“I don’t feel brave,” Ru’zak mumbles. “I was really scared. And I’m _still_ really scared.”

“And you got away, and you tried to go home, and you asked for help, even after bad people hurt you,” Maggie says reassuringly. “That’s all really brave, kiddo.”

“It is?” Bright, _bright_ eyes are on her, still swimming with tears.

“Asking for help when you’re hurt is the _bravest_ thing,” Maggie says, offering a small, dimpled smile. “I’m not always very good at it, even, so you must be a _lot_ braver than me.”

Ru’zak cracks a small smile, pleased, and then, Superman arrives.

He touches down lightly, just loudly enough to announce his presence, and Ru’zak’s eyes go wide. “That’s _Superman_ ,” it breathes.

“You like him?”

“He’s the _best_! La’dir says that I should want to be just like him when I grow up.”

Superman, still some distance away and talking to Kara, seems to hear this, smiling and ducking his head bashfully in a way that’s almost… familiar.

_‘Weird. Maybe he did it when he saved me?’_

Soon enough, Kara and Superman are walking over, and he kneels beside Maggie with a smile. “Your name is Ru’zak, right?”

“Y-yeah.” The kid is totally star-struck.

“You Zeyzu has been looking for you everywhere. Wanna go see her?”

Ru’zak nods eagerly, and Superman holds out his arms, waiting for Ru’zak to move forward. Once it does, Superman wraps them up, even tucking his cape around Ru’zak as an extra protection against the wind. “We’re gonna fly, okay? We’ll get there a lot faster.”

Ru’zak nods, squeezing its eyes shut, and Superman hovers until he’s a few feet off the ground. “See? Not so bad.” He turns his attention to Maggie and Kara, and suddenly, his face is much more serious. “I’m coming by your precinct later to file a report, and you two might have to do an interview for some… friends of mine.”

They nod, he nods, and then he’s up, up, and away.

They stare up at the sky for a moment before turning to look at each other, both seemingly at a loss for words.

 

True to his word, Superman does come to the precinct later, giving them a condensed version of what had happened to Ru’zak. He was checked over for injuries at a specialty clinic, and then reunited with his parents, who had been devastated when he went missing and overjoyed when he returned. After several minutes of every officer and detective in the building coming by her desk to gawk at or talk to Superman, Alvarez offers use of one of the interview rooms upstairs so the officers can talk to him more privately.

“They also sent… this,” Superman says, setting a Tupperware container full of something glowing and viscous on Kara’s desk. “As a thank you.”

“Oh!” Kara says, surprised. “That’s really nice of them. Um, you wouldn’t happen to know, is it-”

“Edible? I seriously doubt it,” he says, brilliant blue eyes flashing with amusement. “I just promised to give it to you- what you do with it now is your prerogative, officers.”

“Fantastic,” Maggie mutters. She pokes at the container, wincing at the way it seems to move on its own. “I’m gonna, y’know, put this in a biohazard bucket, or something.”

Superman chuckles before becoming a bit more serious. “I want to thank you both, for today. Ru’zak is one of the last of its kind, and rather than going in hostile, you approached no differently than you would any other scared kid. You turned what could’ve easily been a tragedy into something with a happy ending.”

“What… what happened to Ru’zak?” Kara asks. “He said he was kidnapped, that people were doing _experiments_ on him.”

Superman sighs, running a hand over his face as he sinks into a chair. “There’s an anti-alien group that’s been becoming more and more active over the past year. I’m not sure who they are, or what their plans are, but… from what I can tell, this wasn’t their first kidnapping; just the first escape.”

Maggie nods. “Are you even allowed to tell us all this? Sounds pretty top-secret to me.”

Superman shrugs. “What are they gonna do, ground me? I work _with_ them, not  _for_ them.”

Maggie snorts. “Good point. Just  make sure I don’t get blinky-thinged by the Men in Black, alright?”

He cracks a smile. “Noted.”

Kara’s less amused, worrying at her lip. “What about Ru’zak’s family? They can’t stay where they were.”

“I know. They’re being moved as we speak, to a secure location with new identities.”

Kara’s shoulders relax. “Good.”

Superman gets to his feet, movements not quite as graceful as Maggie might expect as he walks with them back into the squadroom. “Well, I’ve gotta get moving. Thank you again, officers, you really saved the day.” He turns to leave before pausing and facing them once more. “Maybe we’ll see more of each other in the future? It’d be nice to know that not all cops are ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ when it comes to alien kids acting out.”

Maggie briefly considers mentioning that ‘acting out’ usually involves fewer trees being uprooted, but decides against it, nodding instead, Kara mirroring her after a moment’s hesitation.

“Good. Take care.” And then he’s gone, the only sign of movement the trail of papers floating to the ground in his wake.

“So… are we friends with Superman, now? Is that what all that meant?” Maggie asks.

Kara shrugs, biting into a doughnut she’s pulled from seemingly _nowhere_. “Who knows. That guy’s a weirdo. He wears _underwear_ outside his _tights_.”

Maggie’s laugh carries loudly through the bullpen.

Truly, Kara Danvers is one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a delightful weirdo, Alex is a sexually-confused badass, Eliza is mom to ALL Kara's strays, and Clark is a sweet baby angel with questionable fashion choices.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie wanders into the bar after her shift, itching to tell Kara about the ridiculous case that two of the detectives upstairs have pulled her in on. It involves art theft using balloon animals, and is honestly just so weird that she knows Kara will love it. She should’ve been on it _with_ Maggie, obviously, but she’d taken a personal day without much notice. Maggie’s hoping that it’s a simple case of ‘it’s too beautiful outside to go to work today’ flu (we’ve all been there), but when she arrives, she doesn’t find the Danvers she’s expecting.

Instead, Alex Danvers is seated at Maggie and Kara’s usual booth in the back, staring at nothing and playing with the straw in her drink. Maggie calculates the likelihood of making a fool of herself, finds it to be _very_ high, and moves toward Alex anyways. When Maggie drops into the booth, Alex starts violently before recognizing her unexpected guest.

“Why the face, Danvers?”

Alex scowls. “I’m not making a face, _Sawyer_.”

Maggie snorts, signaling the waitress to bring her a drink. “You just made an even _worse_ face while saying you weren’t making a face.”

Alex’s frown deepens before she blows out a long breath. “Yeah, yeah. I felt it as soon as I said it.”

The waitress drops off Maggie’s drink, and she takes a grateful sip before zeroing in on Alex. “So, c’mon, what’s with the whole-“ she gestures vaguely at a very unimpressed-looking Alex “- _this_ thing, you’ve got goin’ on? You’re usually _slightly_ less openly hostile.”

Alex snorts. “Don’t make me laugh. I’m in a bad mood.”

“I’m sorry, but _this_? _This_ doesn’t allow itself to be toned down,” Maggie laments playfully, gesturing at herself, this time. “In fact, it only gets worse. What’s goin’ on?”

Alex scrunches up her face. “I’m… I’m having a bad day- or week, actually. Let’s just leave it at that, yeah?”

Maggie shrugs agreeably and flags down their waitress. “Usual, Danvers? On me.”

Alex bites her lip, hesitating before shaking her head slowly. “No, I, uh… I don’t drink anymore. At least, I don’t when I’m _upset_.” She meets Maggie’s eyes with a wry smile. “This is ginger ale. Bad habits, y’know?”

Maggie nods easily. Everyone has their own stuff, after all, and Maggie’s never believed she’s in any position to judge someone else’s coping mechanisms. “So, bad day, thus the face, but why are you at _this_ dive? I know there’s way nicer places closer to work for you.”

Alex quirks a brow. “You’re really puling the old ‘what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?’ Sawyer?”

Maggie shoots her a dimpled grin. “It’s a classic for a reason, Danvers. But seriously, what gives?”

Alex huffs. “I was hoping Kara would be here so I could bitch about my day. Or week. Or, y’know… life.” She slides her glass from hand to hand across the table, the condensation leaving a trail of wetness in its wake. “But I forgot it’s the solstice, so she’s off… fuckin’ frolicking in a meadow, or something.”

Maggie hums, filing that information away to examine later. “Well, I’m here. You can always bitch to me.”

Alex eyes her dubiously. “I don’t know…”

Maggie’s grin slips a bit. “Hey, um, I’m sorry. If you wanna be alone, I get it. I didn’t mean to intrude, I just… I saw you sittin’ alone, and you had a face, and-”

“I _didn’t_ have a face!” Alex sucks in a breath and blows it out slowly. “I’m sorry, I know I’m being an asshole. I just… I don’t really wanna talk about it. What I _want_ to do is _drink_ , but I’m trying to, y’know, not be a disaster of a person, so I _can’t_. And it was stupid to go to a bar, I get it. But I just want to… to not _think_ about anything for a minute, y’know?”

Maggie eyes her thoughtfully before downing her drink and rising to her feet. “Alright, Danvers. Up.”

“What?”

“Up. C’mon, we’re gonna go have some fun.”

Alex settles into the booth stubbornly. “I don’t want to. Why do _you_ want to?”

“’Cause LD is my partner, and I have to have her back. And that apparently includes occasionally dragging her surly big sister out into the daylight when she’s off- what, worshipping the earth, or something?” Maggie says decisively. “Up, Danvers.”

“Did you call me _surly_?”

“You _are_ surly, Danvers. Now c’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“I hate fun,” Alex mutters, but she shuffles out of the booth and walks out the door with Maggie anyways.

 

“ _This_ is your fun thing?” Alex drawls. “Seriously?”

Maggie grabs a duffel bag and clambers out of the car, grinning broadly. “Aw, c’mon! It’ll be great!”

“Paintball is for _kids_ , Sawyer.”

“Which is probably why I’m so goddamn good at it.” Maggie slams the door and starts toward the door, about 86% sure that Alex will eventually follow her.

She’s proven right moments later when she hears a car door open and slam and heavy boots pound against the pavement behind her. “So _why_ are we doing this?”

“Well, first off, there’s a tournament tonight, and I want the prize money. Second, because it’s cathartic- I mean, we get to _shoot_ people with no real consequences-”

“ _Not_ a comforting thing to hear from a cop,” Ales informs her.

“-and third, because I can basically guarantee that this will keep your mind off of… whatever.”

Alex sighs but continues following Maggie. Maggie resists the urge to fist pump at the victory, but only just.

 

They get registered, and Maggie rummages around in her bag for an extra face mask for Alex, as well as a set of coveralls and a nicer gun than what can be rented here. “No sense wreckin’ your clothes.”

Alex eyes the jumpsuit before smirking. “Sawyer, you’re being weirdly nice, and I don’t wanna ruin it, but that thing is gonna be too small for me.”

Maggie frowns, eyeing Alex and then the proffered clothes several times before sighing in defeat. “Yeah, you’re right. They rent ‘em over there.”

Alex gets suited up, and they move into a large room ominously labeled ‘The Jungle’. It’s covered in fake foliage and has little hidey-holes spread liberally throughout, cargo netting to hide behind, and plenty of cover. They’re in with five other teams, and the rules are fairly simple:

“You get hit on an arm or leg, you can’t use it anymore. You get headshot, and you’re out.”

Alex nods thoughtfully, eyes roving over the ‘terrain’. “Sounds easy enough.”

“You ever done this before, Danvers?”

Alex opens her mouth to say something snarky before snapping it closed. “Nope. Not even once.”

“Alright, well, keep that mask on, these things can take an eye out.”

“Aw, you worried about me, Sawyer?”

Maggie grins. “It’d be a waste of a pretty face, Danvers. Now look, if you get tagged out, it’s no biggie, I’ll make sure we get through to the next round.” She allows herself to be a bit smug. “I don’t wanna brag, but I’m pretty good at this stuff.”

Alex makes an odd noise, accompanied by a pinched look on her face, before she says, “Are you, now?”

“I hold the precinct record for the three-gun target course. Well, aside from your sister, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“Right. So, like I was saying; don’t worry about it if you have trouble keeping up. Nobody’s great their first time. Just don’t get bummed out, it’s supposed to be fun.”

Alex smirks. “I’ll do my best.”

 

Okay. So, in addition to being smart, funny, beautiful, riding a motorcycle and being a total mom, Alex Danvers is also _slightly_ scary.

She’s wading through the jungle like a shark among minnows, painting their opponents liberally with pellets as she comes across them. She signals to Maggie, who nods and shifts a wall of cargo netting aside as Alex pelts the team that’d been hiding in there, knocking them all out of the tournament.

No paintball is wasted, her movements are lithe and precise, and her eyes are sharp as she cuts the other teams down mercilessly.

It is, in Maggie’s humble opinion, the _actual_ hottest thing she’s ever seen. “You’re _sure_ you’ve never done this before?”

“Played paintball? Not even once.”

“Well good, then, you’re just naturally terrifying,” Maggie jokes, popping out of cover to fire a few rounds at a teenager who stupidly revealed his position.

“Don’t worry if you’re having trouble keeping up, Sawyer; I have longer legs than you,” Alex murmurs smugly before running off.

 _Whump_.

Maggie watches her take off dumbly, staring at nothing where Alex’s butt had been moments earlier.

“You coming, Sawyer?”

 _‘No, but I’m breathing fast…’_ Maggie blinks and shakes herself out of a haze before running after Alex. “Yep! Yeah, right behind you, Danvers.”

As soon as Alex sees her, she shoots Maggie a bright smile. “You were right, Sawyer. This is fun!” And then she’s off again, ruining some poor kids’ strategy to win the grand prize with a few well-aimed paintballs.

Maggie takes this opportunity to smack her forehead repeatedly against one of the fake trees. “Ah, fuck. I’m so screwed.”

 

They make it through that round. And the next, and the one after that. Eventually, they make it to the final round before a dude who may well be smaller than Maggie manages to drop upside-down from a tree and headshot both of them. Alex reacts with shocking good grace, for someone who is so obviously competitive, and even pulls the guy aside to talk to him for a moment. By the time they walk out with their vouchers for a free night of paintball, Alex is laughing and shoving playfully at Maggie. They pile into Maggie’s sedan, and start back for the bar.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence, before Maggie rolls her gaze to Alex at a red light. “So, you wanna talk yet, or do I just have to keep making up stories in my head?”

“That depends,” Alex says. “Are these stories any good?”

“Oh, shit no. They all suck.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like right now, you’ve secretly been smuggling illegal meats into the country and your supplier just got collared and now you’re going down for customs violations.”

“Illegal _meats_?”

“It’s a thing,” Maggie agrees, nodding sagely. “Especially from Italy.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that.”

Maggie grins as the light goes green, turning her attention back to the road. “Well, it’s either that or they cancelled your favorite reality show and you’re in mourning.”

“Eugh,” Alex groans, “I don’t watch that crap, Sawyer.” A long pause before she asks, “But out of curiosity, if I did, what would-”

“Oh, you’d watch the entirety of Bravo. Even the _really_ trashy stuff.”

Alex snorts. “Shut up, Sawyer.”

“Alright, meat smuggling and trash TV addiction it is,” Maggie says with a shrug. When this gets no response, she rolls her eyes and shoves Alex lightly. “At least tell me if I can help, Danvers. Your surly moping is making me crazy.”

“I’m _not surly_.”

“Yeah, you fuckin’ are. So c’mon. Out with it. How can I help?”

“Alter my taste in men?”

 _‘Happily, given half a chance.’_ “Oh. That kinda problem, huh?”

Alex stares out the window, drumming her fingers against the door handle before heaving a deep sigh. “Jake and I broke up.”

 _Whump_.

“Oh. Shit, I’m-”

“Actually,” Alex continues over Maggie, “he broke up with me. Dumped me. Which is just… awesome.”

“Danvers-”

“And the thing is, I should be pissed. Or like, sad, or… something. Literally anything. But I’m just sort of… _relieved_.” She lets out a shaky laugh. “How fucked up is that? We were together for over a year, he’s a great guy, with a good job and a solid future. And he’s handsome, and sweet and thoughtful, and fuck, I just _don’t even care_.” She flops back into her seat, seeming like all the wind has gone out of her sails. “I just… I _should_ care. I shouldn’t be relieved.” A sudden, bitter laugh that Maggie learns she _hates_ scrapes its way from her chest. “I’m more upset about not being upset than I am about my fucking _breakup_.”

 “Hey. People react to stuff differently. There’s nothing wrong with that. I mean, I’ve been relieved after a breakup before, for sure. It’s not something I’d ever tell _her_ , but not everything feels the way we want it to.”

Alex snorts. “Isn’t _that_ the fuckin’ truth.”

“But look, sometimes we just… don’t fit right, no matter how much we want to. It’s nobody’s fault, not really, just… not the right person.”

“Is it possible to not fit with anyone?” Alex mutters darkly.

Maggie pretends to ponder this before shaking her head definitively. “No, I don’t think so. Like, there are people I’ve fit really well with, and people I didn’t fit with _at all_ , and everything in-between. And I don’t buy into that whole ‘one person for everyone’ thing. Like, there’s lots of people for everyone. It’s just the way you fit that’s different, y’know?”

“Maybe I’m just broken then,” Alex muses, staring out the window as the city whips past.

“You’re _not_ broken,” Maggie says harshly. She licks her suddenly dry lips, thinking carefully before she murmurs, “Maybe… maybe you’re just trying to fit with the wrong people.”

Alex doesn’t respond, and the rest of the drive to the bar is spent in silence.

********

“Sawyer!”

Maggie looks up from her paperwork. “What’s up, Sarge?”

Alvarez drops into a seat beside her desk and holds up a heavy file. “These are your training reports for Danvers?”

“Yes, sir.”

He nods thoughtfully and thumbs through them. “And these are accurate?”

“Of course.”

He hums. “Then I think she’s about done training.”

Maggie’s stomach drops. “Sarge?”

He holds up the file for her to see. “Look at this; dozens of arrests, glowing reports from you- one of my best officers-, the other guys are all talking, and during my ride along, she did everything perfectly, except for the part where she talked the whole damn time.” He shoots her a sly grin. “Reminds me of my little sister, honestly. Too smart for this job and too good to turn down.”

“You’re not wrong, there,” Maggie chuckles. “I’ve thought the same thing.”

“What, too smart or too good?”

Maggie shakes her head with a lazy smirk. “Nah, Sarge, that she reminds me of your sister.”

Alvarez laughs. “Fuck you, Sawyer

The smirk stretches into a dimpled grin. “You’re not my type, Sarge.”

_‘I’m… I’m actually gonna miss her.’_

He rolls his eyes at her. “So, Rizzoli’s finished with her training, too. Getting reassigned to the Three-Four downtown. I’m thinking of reassigning you, too. Something other than FTO.”

“I do something wrong, sir?”

He snorts. “No. It’s a good thing. Look, you and Danvers… you’ve got a good thing going, good rapport with the people on your beat, and you do good work together. I wanna partner you more permanently.”

Maggie brightens. “Yeah?”

He chuckles. “Yeah, Sawyer. You two have, I _think_ , the second highest arrest record in the precinct- out of _everybody_ , not just FTOs and rookies. I’m not gonna fuck that up for no reason. So yeah, Danvers is your new partner. Think you can deal with that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Alvarez stands, rapping his knuckles on Maggie’s desk. He turns to go, before he stops and looks at Maggie. “You tell _anybody_ I laughed at that crack about my sister, your ass is grass, Sawyer.” His words are stern, but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“10-4, Sarge.”

 

“LD, I have good news and bad news.”

Kara eyes her warily, trying to keep her eyes on the road as she drives. “What’s the bad news?”

“Well, as of next week, I’m no longer your FTO.”

“What? Why? Did… did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, of course not. I’m just being reassigned. And so are you.” When Kara stops at a light and turns to fully look at her, Maggie smiles wide. “You finished your training, Baby Cop. Congrats.”

Kara squeals. Full-on _squeals_ , bouncing in her seat and turning to pull Maggie into an awkward hug, their seatbelts digging into both their sides. “Are you _serious_? You’re not serious. Are you messing with me? You totally are. You’re not? _You’re not?!_ Oh my _god_ , you’re not!”

Maggie laughs, letting herself be squished by her over-exuberant rookie. “I’m proud of you, LD.”

Kara pulls away, eyes shining a little. “You are?”

Maggie’s first instinct is, naturally, to make a joke. But there’s something in Kara’s eyes, some profound _hopefulness_ , that even Maggie can’t bring herself to break. “Of course I am. You’ve done really, really well, and I am _very_ proud of you, kid.”

Kara smiles, and her eyes are noticeably wet and shiny when someone honks behind them, jerking her attention back to the road and the green light they’re stopped in front of. She raises her hand in sheepish apology as she pulls the car forward. “Oh! Hey, where are you being transferred to?”

“Same precinct, different department,” Maggie shrugs. “Same as you.”

“Oh cool! So I’ll still get to see you sometimes?” Kara sounds so hopeful that Maggie has to fight the beaming grin threatening to emerge.

“Probably, yeah.” _‘This is gonna be_ great _._   _I'm the best at surprises._ ’

********

“So, you and Jake broke up, thank Rao,” Kara says as soon as they get into Alex’s car. It’s been a long day at work, and now all she wants is to get home and crash (after stuffing her face. Obviously). But instead, she and Alex are having a sister’s night. Which, she’d normally be _hyped_ about it, but she’s been pulling double-duty, working long shifts and helping Clark with an unexpected upswing in metahuman and alien activity in the last few weeks. Plus she’s been gearing up for her first solo patrol in a few days. So she’s kinda beat.

“We did, like, last week, Kar. Well, _he_ dumped _me_.”

Kara snorts. “Idiot.”

“Fact,” Alex agrees, grinning at her sister before returning her attention to the road.

“Right, so… anybody else you’re interested in? Maybe somebody not so…”

“So what?”

“Freakin’ boring? Honestly, Alex, he was like… he was like a bagel you warmed up in the microwave.”

Alex looks at her, a slow smile spreading across her face. “That doesn’t even make any sense, so why does that fit so well?”

“Because it _does_ make sense and is _totally_ true.”

“He… it was easy, but it wasn’t working, with us, and he was smart enough to know it.” She blows out a puff of breath as she thinks. “There was just no…”

“Spark? Chemistry? Proof that he was a human man with emotions and not a very realistic android thing?”

“Alright, harsh. He wasn’t the most _fascinating_ person, true, but he was still a good guy.” Kara mutters under her breath, but can’t really argue against that point. “I dunno. Why does it bug you so much?” She puts the car in park outside her apartment, walking to her front door and locking it once Kara’s by her side. “Not everyone can be as interesting as a girl with superpowers who decides to become a cop.”

Kara looks over at her earnestly. “Because you’re the best, most awesome, smartest, amazing person I know, and you deserve somebody at least half as cool as you.” When Alex huffs and looks away, Kara tugs at her arm to regain her attention. “It’s true! You’re the best, and you deserve to be fascinated, Al.”

“Oh… hush.”

Kara smiles at the victory, but doesn’t bring it up again.

 

********

“Nervous?”

“I- yeah, a little. First time, and all that.”

Maggie beams. “You’re gonna do _great_. I have total faith in you. Just remember to breathe, and you’ll be all good. Alright?”

Kara nods shakily. “I can’t believe I’m going on patrol by myself. Like, this is _nuts_.”

“You’re gonna do _great_ , kid. And you know that if you really need me I’m a couple blocks away, right?”

“Right.”

Maggie grins again, dimples digging deeply into her cheeks. “Good. Now, let’s get rollin’. Don’t want the Sarge getting pissy.”

Kara barks out a laugh. “’Let’s get rolling’? You’re such a dad, Sawyer.”

Maggie grins at her. “Y’know, you’re not the first blonde to call me Daddy…”

“ _Oh my GOD, Maggie!”_

 

_“Charlie 22, requesting 10-67 to Nightwings.”_

_“10-3, Charlie 22.”_

_“10-4. Charlie 22 to Charlie 22.5.”_

Kara rolls her eyes fondly and grabs the radio off the dash. “10-3, Charlie 22.”

_“10-18?”_

Kara’s stomach rumbles at the potential for food, and she stares longingly at the late-night pizza joint they’re rolling past, but shakes her head, determined to stay strong. “10-6, Charlie 22.”

She can hear the grin in Maggie’s voice when she answers, _“10-4. You alright, Charlie 22.5? Never known you to turn down a meal.”_

Kara grumbles before responding, “I brought some snacks. I should be fine.”

_“10-4, LD.”_

_“Nightwings, 10-48 at LuthorCorp Tower, please respond.”_

Kara nods, realizes that no one can see her, and presses the call button. “10-4, dispatch. En route for 10-42CPC. ETA four minutes.”

_“10-4, Nightwings. Charlie 22, 10-74 with Nightwings.”_

_“10-4, dispatch.”_

Kara flips on her lights, but keeps the sirens off as she pulls a tight U-turn and zips off toward LuthorCorp.

 

The security guard who greets her is large, but he’s also sporting a bloody nose and looks a bit out of it. “What happened?” she asks, pulling a cold pack from one of her many pockets.

The guard accepts it gratefully, cracking it over his knee to activate the chemicals before wincing as he gingerly places it on his _definitely broken_ nose. “Thanks, Officer. I dunno, honestly; I was walking my usual patrol, and I saw a door open. Went to go close it, and somebody sucker-punched me and took off.”

“Did you see them?”

He shakes his head ruefully. “Nah, they were _fast_. And, I’m ashamed to admit it, they were small.”

“Small like a small man…?”

He shakes his head. “Small like _that_ ,” he says, pointing over Kara’s shoulder at Maggie.

“So it was a woman?”

He shrugs one shoulder. “Or a kid, maybe?”

“Always with the short jokes,” Maggie laments as she sidles up to Kara.

But Kara has a fairly good idea of _exactly_ who is behind this break-in. “What room was broken into?”

“Just one up on the 13th floor.”

“No, I mean… what’s in the room?”

He thinks on this for a moment before shrugging. “Not a lot. It’s a bunch of old paper files that we haven’t got digitized yet.”

_‘Dang it. I’m totally right. Dang it, dang it, dang it.’_

“Would you mind taking us up there?” Maggie asks.

“No!” When both the guard and Maggie turn to give her startled looks, Kara clears her throat, hoping her voice comes out more authoritative and less nervous. “No, I, ah, I can handle it, Sawyer. Can you get his statement and see if we can get the surveillance tapes for that area tonight? The detective might want them if anything _is_ missing.”

Maggie gives her another odd look, but complies. This is Kara’s show, after all, and an important part of her training. She and the guard move off toward the security center, and Kara heads to the elevator, hoping to catch the sound of a heartbeat, but no luck; evidently, this old building is made of lead under all the smooth marble.

She gets to the 13th floor. After confirming that the elevator was shut down except for when she used it, and that cameras don’t have audio capabilities, she allows herself to relax. “Lois! Lois, where the frick are you?”

There’s a jingle behind her, and a door opens slowly. Kara steps inside, relieved to see her friend (cousin? Whatever) unharmed, though she _is_ clutching a large stack of files to her chest and breathing heavily. “Jesus Christ, Kiddo, you scared the _shit_ out of me!”

“Lois, what the _heck_ are you doing?” Kara hisses, closing the door and planting her hands on her hips in what she hopes is an intimidating stance. “You broke into _LuthorCorp_?! Are you _insane_?”

“It was _your_ idea!” Lois says.

“ _What_?! When did we have that talk?!”

“You told me to dig deeper, make the exposé more interesting and detailed!”

_“I didn’t mean ‘go commit a B &E and assault someone’, Lois!”_

“Shhh! I do feel bad about that part. He's okay?”

“You broke his nose, but yeah, he’ll be fine. Maggie’s with him downstairs.”

“Shit. You brought _Sawyer_? Super-cop Sawyer?”

“I had to! I can’t go into a place this big without backup!”

“Like you _need_ backup…”

Kara growls in frustration. “ _Not_ the point! You committed a _felony_!”

 “Not the first time.”

_“WHAT?!”_

Lois rolls her eyes. “Look, in case you didn’t notice, I’m in a bit of a jam, here, so if you’re not gonna help-”

“Of course I’m going to help! Where’s Kal?”

Lois grimaces. “Gotham. The Bat needed a hand, apparently.”

“Doesn’t he have like, 11 helpers _in_ Gotham?”

“You would think, yeah.” She licks her lips before biting the lower one. “I don’t suppose we can keep this little _incident_ just between us, can we?”

“Fine. Whatever. So that means I have to put you somewhere so I can get you after my shift...”

“What do you mean ‘put me somewhere’?” At Kara’s apologetic look, she sighs and slumps against a file cabinet, defeated. “I’m gonna hate this, aren’t I?”

“Probably,” Kara says.

 

“Okay, I checked the 13th floor. No one’s up there, but some stuff got tampered with in a server room, so you should have someone check it out, and there was a busted window in the women’s bathroom. Whoever it was must’ve gotten out through there.”

The guard sighs, rubbing a hand down his face before jolting when he touches his nose. “Right, I’ll call my boss, give him an update. He’ll prob’ly wanna talk to you.”

“No problem. Officer Sawyer has your statement?” At his nod, she thanks him for his time and offers to set his nose. He hesitates but she gives him a warm smile. “My family is all doctors. I promise it’ll feel better, but it’ll hurt _really_ bad when I actually do it.”

“Way to sell it, LD,” Maggie snickers. “Just scared him silly.”

“Yeah, alright,” the guard- Zeke, she learns- agrees. She places her fingers to either side of his nose and, focusing all her energy on being gentle, swiftly jerks it back into place. “Ow, fucking shit fuck goddamn fuck,” Zeke yelps, eyes watering freely. After a moment, he taps it and breathes deeply through it. “Thank you.”

“No problem. More ice.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Have a good night. Detectives will be in touch.”

“G’night, Officers.”

They amble back to their cars and Kara can feel Maggie’s eyes on her until they separate a few blocks later.

********

“How did I do?”

Maggie grins over at her as they change into their civies in the early morning light. “You nailed it, kid.”

“Really?”

“Really. No way you don’t pass.”

Kara smiles blindingly at Maggie. “I learned from the best.”

“Well that’s just true. Hey, LD, I gotta talk to you about somethin’. D’you wanna grab-” Maggie turns, only to find the locker room empty where moments before her rookie had been “-breakfast?”

But Kara’s nowhere to be seen, so Maggie resigns herself to grabbing a smoothie from that place on Luthor that she likes.

Weird damn thing, though- she didn’t even hear the door open when Kara left. She shrugs. At least the cleaning staff has the windows near the ceiling open in hopes of airing out the locker room today- it was starting to get kinda funky in here. She slams her locker closed (and Kara’s, because she forgot) and wanders off in search of food and her bed.

********

"Kara! What the _fuck_ took so long?”

Kara alights on the building stealthily. “Oh, I’m sorry, is my _rescue attempt_ so you don’t get a _felony_ somehow _inconvenient_ for you?”

Lois winces. “Okay, yeah, sorry, that was bitchy. But I’ve been up here all night, and I’m _starved_.”

“So am I, and you’re buying.”

“Oh, c’mon.”

“No. I saved your butt because you were being dumb, _and_ you’re making me lie to Kal- you can spring for breakfast.”

“Kara-”

“I feel like gold-covered truffle omelets. _Lots_ of them.”

Lois groans. “Fine.”

“And fancy bread.”

“ _Fine_ , Kara.” She allows Kara to scoop her up in her arms- not near as bulky as Clark’s, but she feels no less secure here- and she closes her eyes tightly as they rocket straight into the air.

“You are _so_ lucky you tried to rob the tallest building in the city,” Kara yells above the rush of the wind. “Otherwise you’d be up there all day.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They’ve just landed on the roof of their building when a thought occurs to Lois. “So, do you think I’ll get in trouble if I still use these files I stole for the article?” She roots around in her messenger bag before holding up an even _larger_ stack than the one Kara had seen her with earlier.

Kara puts her head in her hands and groans.

********

A week later, when Kara runs into the bullpen seven minutes late, stumbling over her own feet and a flood of apologies, she’s informed that her new partner is already in their patrol car downstairs. “Unless they left already,” her new Sergeant snarks. She turns on her heel and sprints back the way she came, cursing under her breath at the stupid moron who tried an experiment on themselves and became a monster ( _“This is_ not _how you’re supposed to science, guy!”_ ). Seeing no one in the lot, she hurries to the cruiser she’s been told to look for and climbs blindly into her new squad car to meet her new partner.

Maggie allows herself a slow-as-molasses grin, eyes shielded behind mirrored aviators. “C’mon, kid. Don’t keep your partner waiting all day! We’ve got shit to do!”

Kara screams, and Maggie’s pretty sure that she’s gonna have a bruise around her ribs in addition to the doubtlessly ruptured eardrums.

She’ll have to talk to her partner about hugging too hard. And the screaming. No more screaming.

But seeing how happy and excited Little Danvers is, Maggie decides it was probably worth it.

********

Maggie’s dragged out to celebrate with Kara’s friends at an uptown bar that night, and is easily taken into the fold.

“How dare you throw a party on a school night,” Lucy grouses, pointing accusingly at her best friend. “I am trying to be a responsible law student, and here you are, tempting me, a good Christian child-” Lois sprays vodka and belly laughs at this “-away from my books. I’m very disappointed in you, Kara.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Please. Like it’s even hard to tempt you away from your books. I could literally call you and say _‘Hey, I have malt liquor that’s been in my car all day so it’s nice and hot. Wanna drink it and hang out around an on-fire dumpster?’_ and you’d come _running_.”

“Don’t call me out in front of people! What kind of best friend are you, even?!”

Lois rolls her eyes. “C’mon, Luce, Jimmy’s waiting for you, and I have a date with my-”

_“Lois!”_

“I WAS GONNA SAY JACCUZI YOU DAMN PRUDE!”

Alex sighs. “Okay, halt the violence. Sawyer, you’re still giving us a ride?”

Maggie holds her mostly-empty glass of Coke aloft. “DD on duty and ready to taxi your drunk asses.”

Alex opens her mouth to argue when her phone starts ringing. She and Clark exchange a look, and she offers a tight smile before walking off. Maggie’s just about to ask when her and Kara’s cells go off.

“Sawyer.”

“This is Kara Danvers.”

They both listen intently before horror draws across their faces. Immediately after they hang up, they scramble to grab their things, thankful that Maggie had pulled DD duty that night. As soon as Alex gets off the phone, she grabs her own things and throws money down on the table.

Lucy’s brow furrows. “Hey, what-”

“There’s an issue at the lab,” Alex says, tugging her jacket on and snagging her helmet from where it sits in the booth.

Kara and Maggie exchange worried looks. “There’s an attack downtown. We just got called in.”

Lois’ eyes narrow as she realizes that at some point, Clark managed to slip away. “Attack? What kind of attack?”

Kara shakes her head, expression grim. “They didn’t know. But from what they told us… it’s bad.” She meets the eyes of the Lane sisters. “There’s a ship-”

“LD, we gotta go. Now.”

Kara nods. She turns to go, and Lois grabs her arm, looking at her sternly. “You be _safe_ , Kara.”

Kara offers a weak impression of a cocky smile. “Always am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello plot! So nice of you to swing by!
> 
> So, there's a lot going on here, and just for continuity's sake, this chapter takes place over the course of about a month, between Alex's breakup at the beginning and the *spoilers* at the end.
> 
> Also, I really apologize for the delay, and if this chapter seems kinda choppy, it's because I had the whole thing written and then like 3/4 of it got deleted, somehow, so I had to try to rewrite it from memory and patch it back together.
> 
> ALSO, when a rookie cop does their first solo patrol at night, they've earned their night-wings. Which I thought was neat. Literally anything about being a cop (aside from the 10 codes) is all a guess on my part. I did my best on research, but there's only so much info out there.
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you guys!! Tell me what you think, either here in the comments OR on twitter, where I am @DeadBiWrites


	8. Chapter 8

 

_“Kal-El, come in!”_

Clark loops in the air, bearing down on a cluster of invaders with a sustained blast of heat vision. “I’m here, Henshaw.”

_“Status report- what’s happening out there?”_

Clark barrel rolls through the air, pushing his speed until he hears glass shatter, hitting the ground hard enough to send out a massive shockwave, ripping through the street beneath him. “Nothing good.”

_“I need more than that.”_

“There’s a troop transport above the city. There’s dozens of these things pouring out of it. I’ve called the JLA, but it’s going to- _shoot_.” He puts on a burst of speed and flies up, arriving just in time to take the full brunt of a blast of photon cannon fire. The impact is enough to send him to the ground, where he lands with a cough. “Okay, yeah, felt that. Henshaw, they have photon cannons. Big ones.”

_“Roger.”_

He desperately wishes he knew where Lois and Kara and the rest of them are, whether these things are attacking anywhere except Metropolis, but it’s all he can do to bat their transport skiffs out of the sky before they land and keep the flood to a minimum as best he’s able. He’d try attacking the main ship directly, but it- it’s floating right above the center of the city, and it’s at least a mile across- that’d be potential casualties in the hundreds of thousands, and without Kara’s help, there’s no way he can keep it aloft, let alone intact.

A smaller ship flies out of the transport and starts gunning for him- literally. The fire is rapid and actually stings a bit, and he crosses his arms over his face before shooting off into the sky, the gunship on his heels. He whirls suddenly, landing a solid punch on the hull, but it does nothing.

Well, to be precise, it does nothing except hurt his hand.

There’s the telltale sound of the cannons warming up again, and he zips away, managing to slice through a couple more transports as he goes. Through it all, the gunship remains right behind him, firing into his back. “Well, this is gonna be fun.”

********

“Everyone, _down_!”

Kara drops into a crouch without thought, tucking the girl she’s carrying tightly against her chest and drawing her pistol as a beam shears through the lamppost just above her. “Holy crap!”

“Up! Up! Go!” Maggie’s already on her feet and firing rapidly, chasing off whatever was tailing them. Once the threat is out of sight, she tugs a woman’s arm to get her upright. “We’ve gotta move!”

They herd their group of evacuees toward the hospital a few blocks away, where a mobile command center has been set up. Kara’s carrying a little girl who won’t stop screaming every time Kara hands her off or puts her down, a cluster of around two dozen civilians behind her, and Maggie bringing up the rear, M4 rifle raised and ready as they hurry through the streets. From what they’ve been told over their overloaded radio bandwidth, the invaders don’t seem to be interested in death and destruction, but not much else has been sorted out. As a result, casualties are said to be low, but better to be safe than sorry. They’d been fortunate to locate this group, who was being shepherded away from the epicenter of the conflict by a young Marine home on leave. He’s wearing shorts, his dogtags, unlaced combat boots, a helmet, and nothing else, helping usher their group forward, service pistol held at the ready.

They reach their goal, and the local contingency of the National Guard ushers the civilians to safety, though the Marine- Tyler- takes some serious convincing before he concedes to going inside with his family. Maggie and Kara are debriefed and sent back out to continue escorting people to the hospital.

Kara grumbles and adjusts her helmet and face shield for what must be the tenth time in as many minutes. “I hate all this stuff. This dang gun is huge, and this stupid helmet keeps falling over my face.”

“You chose to take a shotgun, LD. And as for the helmet, that’s why you use the chin strap.”

“You said chin straps are for nerds.”

Maggie looks over at her with a grin. “I know, which is why _you_ need to use it.” She leans into her radio, calling in over Kara’s protests. “Charlie 22 checking in. 4789 Roth has been cleared?”

_“The 4700 block of Roth has been cleared, Charlie 22. Proceed to Rose Avenue.”_

“10-4, Mobile Command. ETA five minutes to Rose.”

_“10-1.”_

The streets are eerily silent, and the fact that it’s well past midnight isn’t helping to lessen the creepy factor at all.

“I still don’t get why we need full riot gear. It’s hot, and we can’t even run in it.”

Maggie blows out a frustrated breath. “Okay, Baby Cop. You need it because I say so, and because we’re in the middle of a goddamn _alien invasion_. So you can deal with the fact that it’s heavy and awkward for a day if it keeps you alive. Copy?”

She can sense Kara shrinking. “10-4.”

“Good. Now, I think we should start by-”

A scream rings out from a nearby building, and Maggie turns and runs toward it without thought, Kara pulling ahead to kick in the door almost without pause. “One day, you’re gonna show me how you do that!” Maggie yells as they sprint through the ruined halls, guns drawn as they clear the building room by room.

“Sure, step one; get taller,” Kara says, kicking in another door and running through without hesitation.

Maggie curses, raising her gun as she follows and immediately firing two rounds into the thing with its claws around Kara’s neck. It makes a horrible, shrill rattle and drops Kara, and Maggie fires another round into what she assumes is its head. “Can you please at least _pretend_ to have a sense of self-preservation?!” Maggie yells. “Like, just for the day? Just to try it out?”

Kara gags as she gets to her feet, massaging her neck. “Ow.”

“Yeah, no shit, kid. You okay?”

Kara nods quickly, grabbing her shotgun and tucking it back into the pocket of her shoulder.

“Good.” Maggie lowers her gun and thumps her on the back of the head. “Stop being stupid. We need to save people, and I can’t do that if I have to save _you_ because you’re being reckless.”

“You _smacked_ me!”

“Barely. Besides, you’re wearing a helmet”

_“Help! Help us!”_

Kara’s about to sprint off again when Maggie catches her arm and starts running with her. “Seriously? What the fuck did I _just_ say, _just_ _now_? Slow down, or you’re gonna get someone hurt. If I have to say it again, I’m sending you back to mobile command. Do you understand?”

Kara nods, seeming conflicted.

They burst into an apartment, where a woman is standing between her three children and another of the aliens- wait, no, this one’s different, standing bulkier and taller with gray skin and four arms.

“Oh, Rao, a Branx,” Kara breathes.

“What?”

It turns toward them and roars in challenge, all four arms rippling with muscle.

“Stand down!” Maggie yells.

It doesn’t.

In fact, it grabs the couch and hurls it at them forcing them back into the hallway as it advances.

“What’s the plan?”

Maggie grits her teeth, quickly swapping out the magazine in her gun. “Get those people out, and anyone else, too.”

“That’s _it_?!” A huge fist punches through the wall inches to Kara’s right.

“Look, kid, I’m a little pressed for time, here, but if you need a diagram-”

A hand bursts through the wall, grabs Maggie, and drags her back through into the apartment, squeezing hard. She struggles, but she’s beginning to see black spots swimming before her eyes.

“Drop her!” Maggie hears this, then a roar, and everything goes black.

********

“Director Henshaw, what’s the situation?

He seems almost relieved to see Alex as she cuts through the crowd running around him, though the only outward sign he allows himself is a heavy hand on her shoulder. He’d practically raised her, after her father disappeared, and he’s a bit of a mother hen with her and Kara, though he’ll never admit it, let alone in a roomful of agents. A tight squeeze is all he has to convey his worry and reassurance before he folds his arms across his chest once more.

But she knows, so it’s enough.

“Agent Danvers, take your team to South Metropolis, there seems to be a hub forming there that we need broken up. Superman is doing well, keeping their ships from landing, but if they get a solid foothold on the ground…”

“Yes, sir.”

“General Lane will be arriving within the next half-hour with troops, and they’ll be spread throughout the city.”

“Fantastic.” Lucy and Lois’ dad is a brilliant military strategist, a decorated war hero, and a _huge_ asshole.

“Keep an eye on him- I don’t trust his interest in the DEO,” Henshaw murmurs, quiet enough that only Alex has any real chance of hearing him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Move out.”

 

Alex’s Red Team moves silently through the streets. So far, casualties are shockingly low, but the streets are eerie and empty and _wrong_. Metropolis is the most populous city in the US- it should _never_ be this quiet. Alex shivers slightly, trying to convince herself that it’s the chill in the air.

_“Danvers.”_

“Sir.”

_“I have news from Kal-El; we know why the casualties are being kept so low.”_

His tone has her worried. “What is it?”

_“They’re not interested in killing- they’re slavers.”_

Alex feels suddenly sick, the world seeming to drop from under her feet as she staggers slightly. “Sir, can- can you _repeat_ that?”

_There’s a deep sigh, laced with weariness. “They’re capturing anyone they come across and taking them back to their ship. Kal-El has contacted the Justice League, they’re en route.”_

“Oh, god.”

_“You have orders to kill on sight, Danvers. No negotiations, and you and your team aren’t safe if you leave any of them alive.”_

“Sir, what _are_ they?”

_“There appear to be three distinct races involved, but that’s all we know. Our database is far from complete.” There’s a long, pregnant pause. “You need to relay the information I’ve given you to your team.”_

She swallows, eyes darting around the other agents. Her guys have families, kids. And no way of knowing if they’re safe or already aboard the ship above them. “Yes, sir.”

_“Keep your comms open.”_

“Yes, sir.”

One of her team, a guy even younger than she is, approaches, concerned. “You okay, Danvers?”

She nods, steeling herself. “Clear the area, then I need to tell you something. All of you.”

He nods warily, moving quickly through her squad to dispatch her orders, and soon they’re spread evenly around the perimeter.

_“Briggs checking in- clear.”_

_“Dean checking in- clear.”_

_“Vasquez checking in- clear.”_

_“O’Neil checking in- clear.”_

_“Greenberg checking in- clear.”_

As more and more of the calls come back clear, Alex readies herself to tell them all the news. Touching a finger to her comm, she calls them all back. Once they’re assembled loosely before her, she shifts; standing straighter, hands planted on her hips and feet shoulder width apart, steel in her spine and ice in her eyes. “Red Team. We are not dealing with aliens tonight.” A confused murmur runs through the group, and she glares until it dies down. “Tonight, we are not dealing with a refugee, or someone desperate and in need of help. We are not dealing with the lost or forgotten.

“We are dealing with _monsters_.”

Another murmur, louder this time.

“These _things_ are kidnapping everyone they come across. They are a crew of slavers, and we will exterminate them. No mercy, no quarter, no negotiations. Superman is working to free those already aboard their ship, and the rest of the Justice League, as well as General Lane’s division of soldiers, are en route. Right now, though, we are the only equipped unit between this part of the city and _that_ ,” she says, jabbing a finger up at the sky. “We _will not fail_.

“We are fucking _ghosts_ , Reds. No standing combat, we’re going to pick them off. No one sees us, no one hears us, no chatter unless the situation is dire. No more humans die tonight. No more of our people get put on those fucking skiffs. We clear?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Move out, two-by-two in a rotating delta pattern.”

They’re as good as ghosts.

 

One of the older agents, Dean, leans over to the woman beside him as they move into formation. “I see it, now.”

She looks up at him, nodding. “Me too.”

O’Neil, the youngest among them, glances at them. “See what?”

The older agent jerks his chin toward Alex’s back. “The family resemblance.”

*********

Lucy has never been much good at staying still.

When she was a kid, before their mom left, Lucy used to sit on the kitchen counter to ‘help’ make dinner, her mother always allowing it, relieved to have her youngest in sight and occupied.

She used to climb the walls, Lois and her father finding her in high places she had no business being with seemingly no sign of how she’d gotten there. The cabinets and doors in their old house were all crooked on their hinges from her standing and pulling and balancing on them. It used to make Lois crazy.

And now, she’s stuck, because she’s just shy of tipsy and she can’t leave Lois alone, even though _literal aliens_ are attacking, and dammit, she can’t-

“Goose, we’ve gotta go,” Lois says, grabbing her wrist and tugging her along.

She watches, helpless, knowing that her friends- her _family_ \- are out in the city somewhere, and she can’t do a thing to help them. Still, she shakes off Lois’ grip. “I’m not a kid, Lois.”

“I know, Lucy,” Lois says, eyes intense, and extends her hand, waiting until Lucy grabs it on her own. “I know.”

They start running, down unfamiliar back-alleys and skirting abandoned avenues. “Where are we going?”

Lois looks at her incredulously. “To _help_.”

“What?”

“Do you think I don’t know you’re gonna fuckin’ run off as soon as I let go of you? I’ve known you your whole life, Luce. You have aid training, and so do I.” Of course she does- she’d been _The Daily Planet’s_ foreign correspondent for almost a decade before she’d started on more investigative pieces. “They’re gonna need all the help they can get. And I can’t just wait around doing nothing while all _this_ shit is happening.” She smirks then, a bit wavering. “If you weren’t here, I’d already be there with a recorder.”

A wild laugh bursts out of Lucy then. Because of _course_ Lois would be running _toward_ the danger. Of course she’d know that Lucy was planning to do the same thing. “Maybe we are related.”

Lois looks over her shoulder at her, and the sisters laugh hysterically as they sprint for disaster.

 

Lois disappears into the throng of people around the hospital immediately, an aid kit on her shoulder and recorder in hand. Lucy is in the middle of helping a limping man into the hospital when she hears a familiar shout.

_“Luce!”_

She turns to see Kara leading several people toward her, gun drawn and someone slung over her shoulder…

“Shit, is that Sawyer?” Lucy asks, hurrying toward them.

“Yeah, she’s- one of the Branx grabbed her and _squeezed_ , and- I think she’s really hurt,” Kara babbles, sliding Maggie off of her shoulder and into her arms. Lucy’s no doctor, but Maggie doesn’t look good, limp and pale. “I tried to call an officer down code, but I was afraid to wait, and… She’s alright, right? Like, she’s still breathing- that’s good, right?”

“Kara, breathe, and get her inside. I’m a lawyer, not a doctor,” Lucy soothes, ushering the people Kara had been escorting closer. She’s unsurprised when Kara leaves a breeze in her wake as she runs Maggie inside.

Once everything has settled down a bit, Lucy returns to her post, delivering blankets and bottles of water to everyone milling about, trying to calm people as best she can. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, and answers it blindly. “Lucy Lane.”

_“Lucy.”_

She swallows. “Hey, Dad.”

_“I’m sending you an address. Meet me there. Now.”_

“Yes, sir.” The line goes dead, and she hangs up with a sigh. “Well, shit.”

 

If there’s one thing that can be said for General Samuel Lane, it’s that he’s easy to find in a crowd. Lucy pushes her way to her father’s imposing figure, saluting as necessary. Finally she reaches him, snapping to attention and saluting crisply. “General Lane.”

He turns, sharp gray eyes sweeping over her as he returns the salute. “At ease, Lieutenant. Sit rep?”

She clears her throat. “It’s a mess, sir. The hospital in the southern district is where all the civilians in that area are being evacuated to, and I know that there have been severe injuries.”

He hums, eyes trained on the screens in front of him. “And their… _Superman_. Where is he?”

“I- I’m not sure, sir.”

He hums again. “Get yourself some gear and a gun. You’re being put on active duty, as of now.”

Lucy’s jaw drops. “No, Dad, I-”

“Are you refusing an order from a superior officer, Lieutenant?” His eyes are cold and his jaw tight.

She clenches her own. “No, sir.”

“Good. Report to me when you’re…” he looks her up and down with a faint sneer “ _appropriately attired_. Ask one of the agents in black where to get your gear. Dismissed.”

Lucy nods and turns on her heel, willing herself to walk quickly away. Her phone rings again, and she sighs at the caller ID before answering. “Lois.”

_“Hey, Goose, where the fuck are you? Kara just got here with Sawyer and she’s about to lose her shit.”_

Lucy swallows thickly as she weaves through the crush of bodies, soldiers and agents alike. “Yeah, I saw Kara on the way in. How’s Sawyer?”

_“She’s going down to surgery now, and I’m trying to – KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS, I SWEAR TO CHRIST- trying to keep Kara from doing something really stu- KARA, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW, GET AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW. Luce, where are you?”_

“I- I got called up.”

 _“…You_ what _.”_

Lucy winces. “It’s- Dad’s here. He called me.”

 _“That son of a_ bitch _. What the fuck is he- you’re a non-combatant, Lucy.”_

She stiffens. “I got through basic just like everyone else.”

 _“I know, I just-” Lois heaves a sigh, and Lucy can see her pinching the bridge of her nose in her mind’s eye. “I’m worried. This is a fucking_ alien invasion _, Lucy.”_

“I know.”

_“Just… be safe, please?”_

“I’ll be careful. Keep Kara from being a moron?”

_“Always do- KARA GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!”_

The line goes dead, and Lucy barks out a laugh. She tucks her phone away, squares her shoulders, and marches on. After all, she has some ass to kick.

She comes to a stop at a mostly-empty crossway, looking around before throwing her hands up. “Alright, where the hell am I?” She looks down at the huge seal under her feet, brow furrowing. “And what the _fuck_ is the DEO?”

********

“This is Danvers, Red Team has swept this district, and-”

“Incoming debris!”

She lunges forward, tackling O’Neil to the ground as the storefront behind them explodes.

“Jesus _fuck_!” O’Neil yells, scrambling to his feet. “What _was_ that?!”

“Looks like part of a wing, maybe?” Alex follows, signaling her team to move toward the epicenter of the chaos on the ground. “This is Red Team to Kal-El.”

_There’s a long silence before her comm crackles to life. “I’m here, Agent Danvers. Well, sort of.”_

“What’s your status?”

_“I’ve been clearing their hold and hangar bay of all captives, and right now I’m doing a final sweep to make sure I haven’t missed anyone.”_

“How many were taken aboard?”

_“Over a hundred, but I’ve been evacuating them for the past several hours, and disabling their ships’ engines. They shouldn’t be able to land anymore- or fly at all, actually.”_

Alex is actually impressed. “Nice work, Superman.”

_She can hear his grin as he replies, “Aw, shucks, I bet you say that to all the Kryptonians.”_

She rolls her eyes fondly. “Never mind. You ruined it.”

_He chuckles. “So sorry, Agent.”_

“Oh, and Superman?”

_“Yes?”_

“Do me a favor and try not to drop anymore shit on top of my team. Not all of us are invincible.”

_Another chuckle. “Roger that.”_

The comm goes quiet, and Alex is grateful for the secure connection to Kal’s comm unit- she may not have always been his biggest fan, but it’s a relief to know that he’s alright _and_ that the missing people are accounted for and back on solid ground.

_“Danvers.”_

“Director?”

_“A squad from General Lane is en route to your location. Your team is to link up with them and they’ll provide support while you take out that last foothold. Questions?”_

“No sir.”

 _“Excellent. You’re doing good work, Danvers. Field reports are coming in stating that the enemy has started to retreat. I don’t want them_ able _to retreat. Clear?”_

Alex smiles grimly, rechecking her weapons. “Yes, sir.”

 

They wait for General Lane’s squad to catch up and when the telltale sound of boots on pavement sounds on the street, Alex and her team emerge from the shadows. “I’m Agent Danvers of the DEO. Who’s in charge here?”

There’s commotion as a few soldiers are shoved aside and a slight figure lugging a big gun pushes her way to the front. _“Alex?!”_

Alex pales. “Oh. H-hey Lucy. Er, Lieutenant Lane.”

Lucy crosses her arms and cocks an unimpressed brow. “You’ve got some ‘splaining to do.”

********

Clark stalks the abandoned halls, alert for any sound, focused on reaching a secluded room thrumming with a dozen human heartbeats. When he finds the hydraulic door, he tears it completely off its track, tossing it aside and offering the occupants of the room a smile and a small wave. “Hey, hi, Superman here. Who wants a ride back to Earth?”

Several hands shoot into the air, the notable exception being a surly-looking little girl who is glaring absolute murder at him, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

He squats down in front of her. “You _don’t_ want a ride back to Earth?” he asks, amused. He has the time to spare, after all; the lifts have all been disabled, every being on this level is unconscious, and none of their ships are operational.

All in a day’s work.

She shakes her head firmly. “’mma ast’anot. Gonna stay up here.”

“I see,” he says, nodding and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “What’s your name?”

“Ava.”

“Well, Ava, is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?”

She ponders this for a moment. “I wanna fly” she decrees.

He grins widely at her. “Now _that_ , I can manage.”

 

He herds them into one of the disabled ships, simply because it’ll be easier to make one trip this way and secures the door. This done, he lowers a pair of goggles (a pair he keeps for Lois, because she always complains about her eyes being dry when he has to fly her around and he’s nothing if not a gentleman) onto Ava’s face and gives her a very serious thumbs-up, which she returns with equal gravity, before settling her into the makeshift carrier on his chest that he’d bent from repurposed pieces of the damaged skiffs in the hangar.

These guys won’t need ‘em, anyhow.

“Y’know, I’ve never had a sidekick,” he muses to Ava as he lifts the derelict craft over his head and starts back toward the ground several thousand feet below.

She tilts her head all the way back so she’s looking up at his chin. “W’as a sike-kick?”

“Like a helper,” Clark explains conversationally.

She ponders this for a moment. “You’re helping?”

He nods agreeably. “I try to, yeah.”

“So _you_ th’ sike-kick.”

He thinks on this a moment. “Y’know, I guess I am.” He looks down at her. “You’re a pretty smart little lady.”

She rolls her eyes at him and crosses her chubby arms. “I know Sup’man.”

And what else is he supposed to do but laugh?

********

“Agent Danvers.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Yes, _Lieutenant?_ ”

“I have a few questions.” Lucy raises her rifle and fires it at the retreating figures, dropping two of them.

“Shoot,” Alex says wryly.

 “Well, first off-” this time Alex raises her gun and fires off a few rounds as one of the four-armed behemoths attempts to rush them, the two women stepping lazily to the side as it rolls to a stop between them “-I have to commend your unit. They’re very well trained.”

Alex’s jaw ticks. “Thank you.”

“Second- hey, Devil Dogs, sweep ahead,” Lucy calls, and her soldiers nod and move off. At Alex’s dubious look, Lucy rolls her eyes. “Look, I didn’t name them, alright? I’m just sorta… tagging along. Anyways, my second point was _what the fuck, Alex Danvers?!_ ”

“Shh! Shut up!” Alex hisses frantically. “Red Team, rear-guard for our Army friends. Lucy, this is _not_ the time-”

“Oh, _I’m sorry_ , when _would_ be a better time to find out you’re a- what, a secret agent?”

Alex sighs and rubs her temples. “Supervisory Special Agent,” she mutters. “And preferably, I would’ve told you _never_.”

Lucy huffs, shifting her grip on her rifle. “And here I thought we were friends, Danvers.”

Alex rolls her eyes skyward, seeking patience from above. “Luce, you know you’re family.”

“And yet I had no idea you’re a fucking _spy_!”

“I’m not a spy!” Alex whisper shouts. There’s a rattle from an alley to their right, and Alex pulls the pin and tosses a flashbang grenade at it without bothering to look. “I mean, I’ve done undercover work but tha- urgh! That’s not the point-” the grenade goes off, and something shrieks and Lucy and Alex turn, raising their guns and firing at yet another species of alien, this one resembling a huge, hairless gorilla with deep blue skin. When it’s downed, Alex turns her ire on Lucy once more. “I work for the DEO as an agent, I run my own team, and I also work to understand alien biology.”

“Alien biolo- are you _serious_?!” Lucy yells. Alex widens her eyes and looks pointedly at where their teams had disappeared to, and Lucy lowers her voice. “ _Alex_. Your sister is-”

“What do you think I’m _doing_ this for?” Alex hisses. “Do you _know_ how many times I’ve had to cover her or Clark’s asses when they almost get caught? And besides, I didn’t want to go to jail, so-”

“ _Jail?!_ What the fuck is going on? You’ve always been Miss Perfect Goody-Goody-”

Alex snorts. “Hardly. I’m just _better_ at hiding being a human disaster than _you_ are.”

“Excuse you, I’m about to graduate from fucking _Harvard Law School_ , and I’m an officer in the Army, _and_ -”

“Lucy, I’ve known you for 10 years- you’re chaotic at best.”

Lucy opens her mouth to argue, but quickly snaps it shut. “Okay, point. But- wait, do Kara and Mama Danvers know?” At Alex’s _extremely_ guilty expression, she lets out a humorless laugh. “Of fucking _course_ they don’t. So you’re working for- what is it, the Department of…?”

“Extranormal Operations,” Alex finishes.

“Sure. So you’re working for them, and lying to _everyone_ , and- what?”

“Well, Clark knows,” she offers weakly.

“Superdork? Yeah, makes sense. He works with you too?”

“Sometimes.”

“Same reasons as you? Taking care of Sunshine?”

Alex sighs and nods, dragging a hand through her hair. “Yeah. They’ve gotten a little too close these last couple years.”

Lucy regards her sympathetically. “Right. So why not tell her?”

“She’s had enough trouble and trauma. If I can keep some of that off of her, then I’ll do it,” Alex says firmly. “I just… she’s _my_ sister. She’s _my_ responsibility.”

“And Mama Danvers?”

Alex sets her jaw and stalks off. “She’s got enough going on. I can look out for Kara on my own. I always do.”

Lucy snorts. “Well, at least you’re not being a martyr about it, huh?”

“Shut up, Lane.”

They trek through the dark a few minutes in silence before Lucy finds it too oppressive. “So you hunt aliens to protect your _particular_ alien.”

Alex is still for a moment. “Red Team, circle back.”

_“Yes ma’am.”_

Lucy follows suit recalling, her squad as well, and when Alex glances over, she sees Lucy watching her. “Look, the DEO- we do a lot of good, Luce. I mean, we’ve got this part of town cleared in a matter of three hours. _I_ can do a lot of good with them. We keep this planet safe from threats.”

Lucy sighs. “Fine. Whatever. But you _know_ it’s a matter of time before they come for the ones who aren’t a threat, refugees and kids and people like Kara and Kal, Alex.”

Alex, doesn’t answer, striding ahead to meet her team, and Lucy doesn’t try to catch up.

********

“Kara!”

She whirls to see Alex striding toward her, arms extended and weariness etched onto her face. Kara runs gratefully into her sister’s embrace. “Alex,” she chokes out. “Maggie- Maggie got hurt, and it’s all my fault, I was-”

“Hey, hey, Kara. It’s gonna be alright. Gimme a second, I’ll go talk to the nurse, okay?” Alex soothes, squeezing Kara as tight as she can. Kara nods jerkily against her shoulder, and Alex smoothes her hands over her sister’s back once more before stepping away and striding determinedly toward the nurses’ station, casting a quick half-smile to Lois as she passes.

“Hey, hi, I’m Dr. Alex Danvers,” I was wondering about the status of one of your patients? She’s in surgery right now, but-”

“Excuse me, sorry, excuse me.” A woman comes to stand next to Alex and looks over at her apologetically. “Hi, sorry, can you give me just _one_ second, please?” Her eyes are pleading, and her long red hair is plastered to her forehead and neck with sweat.

Alex takes a step back and waves the woman forward wryly. “Please, after you.”

She smiles gratefully. “Thank you.” She turns to the nurse. “I’m here for-”

“Officer Danvers?”

Kara shoots out of her seat at a near-human speed. “That’s me.”

The doctor smiles at her. “Your partner is gonna pull through, she had a few cracked ribs and one punctured her lung, but she got through surgery and she’s doing well.”

Kara lets out a huge breath and drops bonelessly into a seat. “Oh, thank Rao. So Maggie’s alright?”

“She will be, with some-”

“Maggie? Maggie Sawyer?”

Kara looks over at the tall redhead. “Uh, yeah…?” She strides over, standing even taller than Kara when they’re face to face. “Who are you, exactly?”

She smiles and thrusts her hand toward Kara, rolling her eyes at herself. “Right, sorry, long night. I’m Kate Kane. I was Maggie’s fiancée.”

********

General Lane surveys his youngest daughter with no small degree of pride. “Lieutenant, you’ve exceeded my expectations. You and your team were able to clear out that hell-nest in only a few hours.”

“To be fair, sir, the DEO team we were working with was a huge asset. Their familiarity and advanced weapons made all the difference,” she demurs modestly, wanting nothing more than to get to the hospital and be with her friends. Her _family_.

Although… there is that small, _stupid_ part of her that’s  been waiting her whole life for this moment, where her dad is looking at her with pride, where she can bask in his approval, where she can just… not be such a _disappointment_.

He strokes his chin thoughtfully. “Were they?”

She nods, eager to divert his attention elsewhere so she can make her escape. “Absolutely. They’re incredibly well-trained and prepared, and they have far more knowledge of alien threats than we ever have.”

His eyes are sharp. “I agree. Which is why I have a proposal for you…”

********

Lois is getting what must be her fifth cup of coffee when she feels arms like steel cables wrap around her waist, a head dropping onto her shoulder. She smiles and reaches over her shoulder to run a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Smallville.”

“Honey, I’m home,” he jokes, exhaustion rolling off him in waves.

She pecks him on his temple. “Good. Coffee?”

“Please.”

She goes about ordering, and he heaves a bone-weary sigh. “You okay?”

He nods against her shoulder, pressing a kiss there before straightening. “Yeah, just… tired.” He accepts the coffee from her gratefully. “How’s Maggie? I heard she got hurt…? I got here soon as I could, but…”

Lois snorts. “Fuck. There’s a lot you missed tonight. Basically, she’ll be fine, and her ex-fiancée showed up and it’s… awkward up there. Thus, me getting coffee.”

“Ex- fiancée?” he questions.

She shakes her head. “Long, _long_ story. Best part? It’s Kate Kane, the _other_ billionaire who likes to play dress-up in Gotham.”

His eyes pop wide. “You’re kiddin’.”

“I’m not. Which makes Sawyer _much_ more interesting, don’cha think?”

He hums low in his chest. “It makes her _something_ , anyway.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like what? I was agreeing with you!”

She rolls her eyes fondly and takes his hand, tugging him toward the elevators. “C’mon, let’s go see if anyone’s tried to fight Batwoman yet.”

“I hope not,” he worries.

“Don’t worry, Smallville- I’ll protect you from the scary lady.”

“She _is_ scary,” he mutters petulantly, and as they step into the elevator, a third person joins them.

“Lucy!” Lois pulls her into a tight hug, and Clark wraps his arms carefully around both of them. “I was fuckin’ worried. Where’ve you been?”

Lucy pulls away, looking shaken. “Talking with Dad.”

“Oh, joy. How is the General these days?”

“Lois, I- I’ve gotta tell you guys something.”

They listen intently as the doors slide closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH IT  
> Secrets are revealed (well, some of them, anyways), battles are fought, Batwoman makes a surprise guest appearance!!!  
> Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> (Hey, is the order I have the Hallmark series (which is this series, here) in confusing? I feel like it might be confusing...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If anyone cares, I was listening to 'Lost Without You' by Freya Ridings *literally* the entire time I was writing this (so for about six hours, give or take), and if you don't know it, you should give it a chance, because it *really* fits this chapter, and like, every interaction in it.  
> Just sayin'

Lois stares at Lucy. “I’m sorry, can you please fucking repeat that? Because I must’ve hallucinated the last five minutes.”

“Hey, Lois, let her explain,” Clark says, laying a hand on her shoulder gently, wincing when she immediately shrugs it off. _‘Oh boy, this is gonna be ugly…’_

Lucy swallows. “I’m- this was always the plan, Lois. Graduating, JAG, doing some good. The timetable just got moved up a little.”

“He’s making you take the bar _years_ early, Lucy!”

Lucy’s jaw clenches. “Dad’s not _making_ me do anything, Lois. I’m still finishing my degree, it’ll just be remotely. Lots of people do that.”

“Not when they’re going to Harvard Law, you idiot!” Lois takes a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. “Can’t you see that he’s manipulating you, Luce? He doesn’t give a _shit_ about your career or your education outside of how good they make him look. Having you as his legal attaché is just another way to keep you under his thumb. He’s only ever cared about himself.”

He doesn’t care about _you_. The words are unsaid, but Lucy hears them all the same. She sees red. “You know what? No. You don’t get to play that card with me. Just because you ran away-”

“I went to _college_ , Lucy!”

“ _And you never came back!_ ” Lucy yells. “You left me _alone_ , except once a year you _pretended_ to give a shit for two weeks at Christmas before you fucked right off again! And now, when we’re finally getting _somewhere_ , you won’t even _listen_! Dad’s a lot of things, but he’s never been fake with me. He’s always been straightforward, even when it hurt me. You hide behind all these pretty words and ideas and you don’t understand… I _have_ to do this.”

“Why?” Lois’ eyes are hard, jaw and shoulders set squarely as she steps toe-to-toe with her younger sister. “Why do you _have_ to do this?”

_‘Because Dad is about to stage a coup and take over the DEO.’_

She swallows again. “I just do. I- please, _please_ trust me. Please, Lois.”

Lois studies her critically before deflating a bit. She grabs Lucy roughly by the shoulder and pulls her into a bruising hug. “Just so you know, I hate this.”

Lucy returns it just as fervently. “I know.”

“And I _do_ trust you. I don’t trust _him_.”

Lucy nods. “Okay.”

“Just… don’t forget who he is, okay? Don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

Lois nods and pulls back, keeping her hands on Lucy’s shoulders. “Alright.” She squeezes and breathes out. “Alright.”

 

So many things are left unsaid.

That Lucy had missed Lois more than she’ll ever admit. That she’d slept in her big sister’s room for months after she went away to school, until she was shipped off to a prestigious military academy when she was nine. That the years when she was alone in their nice, perfect house in a nice, perfect neighborhood were the worst in her life. That she’s lonely and guarded and she _hates_ it.

That Lois had fought tooth and nail to take Lucy with her to school, only to be told by her father to never come back home. That he’d refused for years to tell her where Lucy was, or let her speak to her little sister. That when she _had_ finally found her after four years, she’d had to threaten to get a lawyer when she’d discovered that the General was paying extra tuition so Lucy could stay at her military school over the holidays. Alone. That those two weeks at Christmas with the Kents and the Danvers was her last-ditch effort to make sure her sister had _something_ good to remember about her childhood.

So much left unsaid.

********

Clark watches the sisters come to- not peace, not understanding… accord? Hell if he knows. Despite the English degree, he’s still a farm boy at heart, and he’s a better editor than wordsmith, anyways. Once their shoulders relax again, he allows himself a small smile.

They’re so much alike, Lucy and Lois. Too tough for their own good.

Clark knows that he’s essentially a marshmallow, and he leans into it, scooping them both into another hug.

“Careful, Kent. I might think you’re making a move on me,” Lucy snarks.

He wrinkles his nose. “You’re like my sister, Lucy.”

“Just what every woman wants to hear from Superman,” Lois laughs wetly, face pressed tightly into his shoulder to hide the tears he can feel dampening his shirt. He doesn’t say anything about it, or about the fact that Lucy’s doing the same on the opposite shoulder.

He’s kinda dumb sometimes, he knows, but he’s not a _moron_.

Instead, he waits until they pull away and gives them a smile. “Ready to head up, now?”

Lois looks around. “Are- did we not move?”

He shrugs. “Must’ve bumped the ‘Stop Car’ button by accident. You know me, always so darn clumsy.”

Lucy snorts and shoves at him. “Shut up, Kent.”

Lois rolls her eyes at them fondly.

********

Kara glances at Kate Kane from the corner of her eye, scanning her critically.

She doesn’t seem so great. Like, okay, she’s gorgeous, and tall, and _fine_ , Kara’s always kinda had a thing for green eyes and-

“Y’know, if you actually ask whatever’s rattling around in there, you’ll probably get the answer faster,” Kate offers with a faint smirk, not looking up from the old issue of CatCo Magazine she’s reading.

Kara huffs out a laugh. “Sorry. I just, uh, I didn’t know Maggie had been engaged.”

“That’s not surprising,” Kate muses, closing the magazine and tossing it onto a low table. “We didn’t really part on great terms.”

“Probably hard to end an engagement on good terms,” Alex snarks, flipping a page in her own ancient magazine.

Kate looks her up and down, interested. “You’re probably right. Either way, I got a call that she’d been hurt- I guess she never changed her emergency contact.”

_‘Or she didn’t have anyone to change it to,’_ Kara thinks, frowning.

“Anyways, uh, hi, I’m Kara,” Kara says awkwardly, offering her hand. “I’m Maggie’s partner- um, police partner, that is. Not the other kind. Not that I have a problem with the other kind of partner! I mean, I’m not really straight- actually, Maggie told me I’m _extra_ gay- but-”

Kate laughs and shakes her hand, eyeing her up slowly and grinning. “You’re cute.”

Kara flushes about fifty shades of red. “Uh-”

“Can you not torture my sister? She’ll have an aneurism if any more blood goes to her head,” Alex drawls.

Kate snorts. “Sorry. Anyways, I just wanted to make sure she’s alright, and then I’m heading back to Gotham.”

“Board meeting in the morning?” Alex asks.

Kate just shrugs easily. “What can I say? Japan never sleeps.”

Kara’s eyes narrow and then widen. “Oh, gosh. You’re _that_ Kate Kane?! You’re a _billionaire_!”

“Multi-millionaire, actually. My cousin got the company, I got an inheritance and a couple subsidiaries,” she chuckles.

“Right. Sorry. It’s just… wow. What do you even _do_ with that much money?”

“Kara, that’s kinda rude.”

“Oh. My bad.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Kate motions her closer and leans in to whisper, “And I use it to get some _very_ accurate Batwoman cosplays.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Uh… is that for, like, a sex thing, or…?”

“Do you want it to be?” Kate asks with a grin.

“Oh my _god_ , please stop!” Alex cries, tossing a magazine at them. “Kara, get your own hot billionaire to flirt with. Preferably _away from me_.”

Kara snorts derisively. “Yeah, sure. Lemme just go find one, Al. I’m sure they’d really go for a broke, college-dropout, rookie beat cop.”

“Aw, kiddo. You keep being you and one will drop right into your lap,” Kate laughs, patting Kara’s shoulder. “We bourgeois can’t resist cute lady cops with a heart of gold- trust me.”

Kara’s unconvinced. “Sure.”

“So, do we know anything beyond what the doctor said earlier?” Kate asks, tone more serious now.

Kara shakes her head, but it’s Alex who answers with, “No, not yet. She’s in recovery, but it’ll be a bit before-”

“Maggie Sawyer?”

Kara and Alex both stand, Kate copying them after a moment’s hesitation. _‘God, this must be awkward for her, no matter how cool about it she’s trying to be.’_ Kara offers her a small, sympathetic smile, which she returns gratefully.

“That’s us. What’s going on?”

The young doctor smiles, bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners. “She’s still out, but one of you can go back to wait with her if you’d like?”

Kara bites her lip and bounces slightly in place, eyes darting over to Kate.

Kate just smiles sadly. “You go ahead, Kara. That’s- it’s not my pl- she’d want you back there,” she finally decides.

Kara nods jerkily and hustles after the doctor, peppering her with anxious questions as the doors close behind them.

Kate looks over at Alex. “She’s a good kid, isn’t she?”

Alex smiles slightly, softening. “She is.”

“Good. Maggie deserves to have good people in her life,” Kate says, dropping gracefully into one of the nearby chairs.

“You care about her, still,” Alex observes, sounding surprised.

Kate snorts. “Yeah, the wanting to marry her didn’t come from a vacuum.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“You did,” Kate interrupts wryly. “But it’s okay. I get it, honestly.”

“So if you still care about her then why…?”

“The breakup? God. Big question. Fortunately for both of us, I’ve spent the better part of two years thinking about it. We- it was never that we didn’t love each other. Never that. But… sometimes it’s not enough. Sometimes things get fucked up and you just can’t really recover. And before you ask,” she says, holding up a hand when Alex opens her mouth, “it was my fault. I made a mistake, and it cost her. A lot. And I never properly apologized even though she gave me plenty of opportunity. Which I didn’t deserve in the first place.” She chuckles ruefully. “Ah, to be young and stupid.”

Alex nods thoughtfully. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. You-” she huffs and smiles. “I dunno where I was going with this whole thing anymore, honestly.”

Kate shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. I’m… is she happy?”

Alex thinks on this. Considers what are now the many, many times she’s seen Maggie Sawyer. Always quick to joke, to clear the air, to say she’s sorry, to accept an apology from someone else (even though she knows _damn well_ that Lucy and Lois are always gonna cheat at pool). Patient and steady and kind. “I think so, yeah. She’s- she hasn’t run screaming, yet, so…” She shrugs. “I’d like to think she’s happy.”

Kate nods and smiles, though it doesn’t quite meet watery eyes. “Good. Thank you. Hey, I’ve, uh, I’ve gotta make a call. I’ll be back in a bit.” She stands and strides quickly away.

Alex watches her go, feeling like she’s missed something important.

********

_“Drop her!” Kara bellows, racking her shotgun loudly._

_The Branx roars at her, Maggie goes limp in its grip, and all Kara sees is_ red _._

_Without thought, she unloads two shots into it, feeling a sick twist of dark glee when it screeches. She steps forward, blasting away at it all the while. She doesn’t stop when she runs out of shells, doesn’t stop until she’s standing over it, chest heaving with rage as she watches the light leave its eyes._

_“You should’ve dropped her,” she snarls._

_There’s a rattling gasp, and Kara drops to her knees, throwing her gun across the room and prying the alien’s hand open roughly to release Maggie from its grip. “Maggie. Sawyer, hey. Hey, c’mon, open your eyes. Maggie,_ please _open your eyes.”_

_She fumbles with the unfamiliar body armor for a moment until she finds her radio. “Mobile Command, this is Charlie 22, we have an officer down. Repeat- officer down.” Kara tries to sort out for a moment why she still can’t_ see _before realizing that the faceplate on her helmet is coated in the gore of the alien she’d shot. She rips the helmet off and tosses it away with shaking hands, sending it in the same direction where she’d dropped her gun earlier. “Maggie, Maggie, c’mon.” She clenches her fists, willing herself to calm down, to breathe, to_ stop shaking _. Because she can’t touch anything- can’t reach out to Maggie- if she doesn’t calm down. She has to_ calm down _._

_“Officer…?”_

_She jerks her gaze upward, to the woman and her children. “She- we need to get to the hospital. Is there anyone else here?”_

_The woman nods. “My neighbor and his family, next door. Should I…?”_

_“Go get them, we’re bringing them with us.”_

_The woman bites her lip. “Officer, we- we’re undocumented. That’s why we stayed. If we go to the checkpoint…”_

_Kara sets her jaw and shifts Maggie’s prone form onto her shoulder, careful not to hold her too tightly, hoping against hope that her touches aren’t heavy enough to bruise Maggie’s battered body. “It won’t be a problem.”_

_“But-”_

_Kara squares her shoulders and stands at her full height, face stormy. “Ma’am, this is my partner- my_ friend _. And right now she’s hurt, and I have to take her to the hospital, or she could-” Kara swallows thickly, keeps reminding herself to breathe deeply, to focus. “She told me to keep you guys safe. I would kill for her. I- I_ did _kill for her. So believe me when I say; It. Won’t. Be. A. Problem.”_

_“Oh.” The woman wrings her hands together before setting her shoulders and meeting Kara’s gaze. “I’ll go get my neighbors.”_

_“Thank you.”_

********

“Kara?”

She looks over to where Alex is standing in the doorway. “Oh, hey.”

Alex offers a shaky smile. “Hey. How… how’s she doing?”

Kara snorts gracelessly. “You’re the doctor, you tell me. All I know is she has broken ribs, her heartbeat is steady, and she hasn’t woken up yet.”

Alex huffs. “It’s unethical to look at the medical chart of someone I know, Kara.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Alright, whatever.”

The sisters are quiet for a moment. “So what happened?”

“I… I was being stupid.”

“Sounds like you.”

“Rude.”

Alex just shrugs. “I call it like I see it.”

“You’re the worst,” Kara chuckles. “I was being stupid, and she had to save me- a couple times, actually. Branx Warriors are no joke, lemme tell ya.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “You know what these things are?”

Kara shrugs carelessly. “Yeah, they’re Citadelians, they control the Gordonians and the Branx. They’re slavers, and they had dealings on Daxam- Krypton outlawed slavery eons before I was born. My aunt and mom had to deal with them sneaking around in our territories a few times. I think Aunt Lara was once part of a relief effort during a siege on one of our colonies, but it was a while ago.”

Alex nods. “That’s really interesting. Does Kal know all this?”

“Not unless he asked Jor-El at the Fortress,” Kara snorts. “He’s not much into getting Kryptonian history lessons from me.”

Alex nods, and lets it drop.

“I- is he back yet?”

And Alex knows, then, that she still worries about him, about Kal-El, like he’s the baby she was sent here to protect. “Yeah. Yeah, he and Lucy just got back. They’re in the waiting room with Lois- Kane is… somewhere.” She rolls her eyes at this, and Kara bites back a grin at the gesture. “Did you need to go talk to him?”

Kara bites her lip, clearly conflicted, before nodding once. “I really do, and I just… but I don’t wanna leave Maggie alone. Could you stay with her? It’s just… she doesn’t- her family- she doesn’t have anyone else, Al. I don’t want her to be alone.”

Alex nods, stepping fully into the room. “Of course. She’s my friend too, you know.”

Kara allows herself a small smile. “I do. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She steps into Alex’s offered embrace, dropping her forehead onto her sister’s shoulder and reveling in the fact that she’s here, whole and alive. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I was just at the lab. I’m glad _you’re_ okay,” Alex corrects, offering a final squeeze before stepping away. “Go talk to Kal. I’ve got this.”

She watches Kara walk away, down the hall and through the doors, before grabbing the chart from the foot of Maggie’s bed, wincing at the results; broken ribs, punctured lung, bruising along her spine, severe bruising littering nearly every major organ- not surprising, since she’d been squeezed by a huge alien. This is three months of recovery, at best. She slides the chart back into place before claiming the chair Kara abandoned, fidgeting a bit in the near-silence of Maggie’s room, the steady beeping of the heart monitor her only companion.

“You really scared her, y’know,” Alex says conversationally, crossing her arms on the bed and resting her chin on them. “That’s something I usually deem unforgiveable, but considering the circumstances, I think I can let it slide.” Maggie doesn’t move, doesn’t respond at all, and for some stupid, irrational reason, this infuriates Alex. “God, you suck, you know that? I can’t even be mad at you, because you were saving people, and saving _Kara_. And I just… fuck you, y’know? Because if it was anybody else, they would’ve just…” she swallows thickly, “but no. Not you. Because you have no concept of how tiny and inconsequential and ridiculous and important you are to her, to all of us. You absolute asshole.

“And then, in comes your fiancée, or whatever she is, and she’s-” Alex laughs wetly. “Of course she’s great. Funny and smart and flirty and just… _cool_. Like, I get it. Because you’ve got that whole effortlessly-cool, couldn’t-care-less thing going on, and cool people just kinda bunch together, I guess.” She leans in a bit to whisper conspiratorially. “I wouldn’t know; I was always a big nerd. I used to blame Kara for people not wanting to hang out with me, which… god, I was shitty. I told her she was weird enough that no one wanted me around either. What an asshole. Kids suck.” She shakes her head at herself. “I was a huge dork, and I never- I always wanted to be cold, and then we lost my dad, and I just…”

She sets her jaw and glares at Maggie. “You need to wake up, because Kara’s lost enough. She’s lost _enough_ without losing you, too. I’m- I might not always be around, and I need to know that someone’s looking out for her. So wake up. Or I’ll kick your ass, Maggie Sawyer.”

********

When Kara enters the waiting room and sees Kal sitting on a couch with an arm around Lucy’s shoulders, it’s as though she can’t get to them fast enough. Sensing this, he just smiles sadly and lifts his other arm, tucking her under it securely. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she chokes out, burying her face in his chest. Lucy reaches out, taking her hand and squeezing it. Kara can feel her friend trembling. “I killed someone tonight,” she says quietly. Kal pulls her tighter against his side. “A few someones, actually, I think, on the way here with Maggie. I don’t… I didn’t… I had to, but I-” She turns a watery gaze on him. “I’ve never _killed_ anyone, Kal.”

“I know,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I know.”

“I- same,” Lucy offers shakily. “I didn’t really think about it, until we got in here, but… I killed a lot of aliens tonight.” She blows out a breath. “I know I’m in the Army, and all, but I didn’t think I’d ever be in combat. It was- that _sucked_.”

“I know,” Kal tells her, running a hand gently over her head, sweeping sweat-dampened hair away from her face kindly. “You did what you had to do. Both of you. Much as I’d love it if neither of you ever, _ever_ had to know what it’s like to take a life, sometimes it’s inevitable. Sometimes there’s nothing else you can do. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I was so _angry_ ,” Kara whispers. “I was so, so angry, and I just kept _shooting_  them, because in that moment I _hated_  them, and I-”

“Kara,” Kal interrupts. “You were protecting people, just like you were, Lucy. You did your jobs, and you did them _so well_.” Kara lets out a half-sob, and he closes his eyes, because he _hates_ this. These women… this is his family. They’re so young, just 22, they shouldn’t know anything about this.

He _hates_ this.

“I’m so proud of both of you,” he tells them quietly, ignoring Kara’s sniffle and Lucy’s choked, hysterical laugh. “You are _heroes_ , and you worked _so hard_ to keep everyone safe tonight. You both did such a good job.”

And what a sight they must make; him in a plaid button-up and sweater, flanked by a sniffling uniformed police officer covered in blue gore and a shell-shocked Army Lieutenant clinging onto him for dear life, Lois sitting on the back of the couch behind him, chin on his shoulder and feet bracketing his hips, rubbing soothing circles over their backs and murmuring gently to them both.

But quite frankly, he doesn’t give a damn.

“I know it’s awful. You did the right thing, and we’ll all talk about it later, if you want,” he tells them. “But right now… you’re sad and hurting and- and you can just cry instead, okay? I’ve got you.”

That seems to be all they need; the damn breaks, and they cry and cry and cry.

And Clark Kent doesn’t shush or soothe, content to just be there, to be needed. And if a few of the tears dampening his shirt are his own, well… who’s to know, anyways?

********

Alex startles awake when something flops onto the top of her head. “What the-”

Maggie blinks sleepily at her before offering a smile. “Hey, Danvers.”

She lets out a laugh before she can help herself, grinning. “Hey. Just so you know, you look like shit.”

Maggie wheezes. “Ah, fuck, don’t fuckin’ make me laugh, that hurts like a mother.”

“Sorry. You do, though.”

“Hey, fuck off, I just got juiced like a fuckin’ orange by that ugly- shit, where’s LD?” she asks, trying to sit up before Alex presses her back down. “Is she alright? I didn’t mean to leave her like that, I just-”

“Nope. No getting up. Kara’s fine; she’s out in the waiting room. She was back here for over two hours, waiting for you to wake up. I told her to take a break. I’ll go get her,” Alex babbles, rising to her feet only for Maggie’s hand to drop gracelessly onto hers.

If her heartbeat thrums into overdrive at the contact, well, at least Maggie’s too doped-up to really notice.

“You can stay,” Maggie says. “I need a little quiet for a minute, anyways.”

Alex nods and settles slowly back into the chair. “Okay. I can do quiet.”

“So, what’s wrong with me, Doc?”

“Besides the obvious insanity?”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny. Do they give out awards for funniest doctor?”

“They do not,” Alex tells her, deadpan.

“Good, ‘cause you’d end up disappointed,” Maggie snarks, chuckling weakly at her own joke before wincing. “Ow, shit, I made me laugh.”

“Well at least _somebody_ thinks you’re funny, Sawyer.”

“Shut up, Danvers. Seriously, though, what am I looking at?”

“You’re pretty banged up. Had to have surgery to fix your lung after a broken rib punctured it, and you’re badly bruised… well, everywhere, basically.”

“Right, okay. Why, um… why can I not feel my legs? Did that thing break my spine? Am I paralyzed? God, I’d look ridiculous in a wheelchair- I’m too small, my feet would dangle, and-”

“Your spine is bruised and swollen. It’ll be just fine in a few days,” Alex reassures her, resting her free hand on top of Maggie’s and squeezing.

“Not paralyzed?”

“Not paralyzed,” Alex confirms, squeezing her hand again.

Maggie relaxes. “Well thank Christ. I meant it about the feet dangling. It’s humiliating, Danvers.”

Alex fights back a smile. “I’m sure. Oh, uh, someone came to see you, she’s floating around here somewhere.”

Maggie’s brow furrows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Um… Kate Kane?”

Maggie closes her eyes and sighs deeply. “God. Why?”

“She says she’s your emergency contact. I guess the hospital called her after Kara brought you in.”

Maggie opens her mouth to protest before her expression shifts. “I- shit. Yeah, she is, I totally forgot to change it after I transferred from GCPD. God, I’m bad with paperwork.” She blows out a breath. “So I imagine you know, then? About the whole…”

“Almost married thing? Yeah, it came up,” Alex says dryly. “How come you didn’t say anything? I mean, I bitch about my own shitty relationship, and you don’t mention that… Seems suspicious.”

“What are you, a cop?” Maggie grouses. When Alex laughs, she grins. “Honestly, running away is a lot less effective if everyone knows what you’re running _from_. I wanted a fresh start without all the… drama. I mean, at GCPD, as soon as the story broke in the news, all I got all day were condolences and offers to go to a strip club with the guys.” She chuckles at Alex’s bemused expression. “Trust me, they were trying to be nice, it’s just that dudes are kinda morons. Anyways, some stuff came to light, and I just, I had to get away. So I put in for a transfer across the river, and here I am.” She shrugs delicately. “I didn’t want _that_ to be a mark on my record in a new place, the whole… almost married a millionaire thing. A lot of people were pissed when I broke it off. Like, I wrecked their fantasy of a cop getting the girl, y’know? I didn’t want that. Besides, it was never about the money.”

“I figured. You don’t seem that shallow.”

“Aw, thanks, Danvers. That’s sweet. Nah, it wasn’t about the money; it was mostly about the sex.”

Alex splutters, and Maggie laughs, wincing all the while.

 

Kate Kane watches from the doorway, smiling softly. She can visit a little later. She steps away silently, leaving Maggie and Alex alone with only a wistful backward glance. “Atta girl, Mags.”

********

“Kara? She’s awake,” Alex tells her quietly. “Said she wants to talk to you because you’re, and I quote, ‘prob’ly being an idiot about this whole thing.’”

Kara snorts, pulling herself carefully from the sleeping pile of Clark, Lucy, and Lois. “Okay.”

Alex gives her an encouraging smile before taking her vacated place on the couch, rolling her eyes fondly when a sleeping Clark pulls her close, thick-muscled arm dropped protectively around her shoulders. “Dumb alien,” she murmurs.

“Crabby human,” he mumbles back, his response automatic even when unconscious.

And pressed up against a warm Kryptonian, sitting on a reasonably soft surface, and the low lighting of the waiting room this time of night, Alex finds it impossible to stay awake any longer.

 

“Hey, LD.”

And it’s all Kara can do not to whoop aloud when she meets Maggie’s hazy, bloodshot, but very much _alive_ eyes. Kara offers a watery smile. “Hey. I’m glad you’re okay. Well, you’re not okay, obviously- you look like crap, I just meant that, y’know, you’re _here_ , so that’s, it’s good, that you’re here and awake and everything, and-”

“LD.”

“-because that wasn’t great, walking here alone. Well, I wasn’t _alone_ , but those people weren’t like, great company. I did get to work on my Spanish a little, so that’s a bonus, I guess. But it wasn’t my favorite walk through town…”

“Hey, LD-”

“Not to mention, I lost my helmet. Which is, like, _not_ the best. I’m probably gonna get in trouble, huh? Sarge is always telling us to be more careful with our equipment, and here I lose my stupid riot helmet. Granted, it was all covered in like, _goo_ , but I’m sure they could’ve gotten in de-gooed, somehow. Maybe vinegar? Eliza says-”

_“Kara.”_

Kara sucks in a shuddering breath, hot tears trailing down her cheeks, and she chuckles at herself. “Sorry, I ramble. And I just- I keep _crying_ , which is _so annoying_. I’ll stop in a second, I swear.”

“You don’t have to.”

And Kara giggles. “I do, though, or I’m really just gonna lose it.”

Maggie huffs out a laugh. “Kid…”

“You almost died, and it was _my fault_.”

“No. Nuh-uh. Don’t even _start_ that. That big fucker that squeezed me like a grape? _That_ thing did this, not you,” Maggie tells her firmly. “You didn’t do this.”

“I was being careless, I should’ve been being more alert, and you kept having to worry about me instead of what we were dealing with, and I just… I don’t- I don’t think I can do this job,” Kara says quietly, almost by accident. “I don’t think I’m brave enough.”

Maggie studies her carefully. “I’m gonna tell you something, and then I’m prob’ly gonna pass out because these fuckin’ drugs are strong as fuck, kid. Like, Jesus. But listen; if you don’t think you want to do this, that’s okay. I’d support you if you wanted to be done.”

Kara’s brow furrows. “But I thought-”

“That being said,” Maggie interrupts, “if you left this job, it couldn’t possibly be because you’re not brave enough to do it. Shit, kid, you charge into situations, gun holstered, hands up, ready to listen and sort things out with people. Look at Ru’zak- do you _know_ how many cops would’ve just gone in guns blazing? You chase down people twice your size without even thinking about it. You’re always the first through the door in any situation.” With some difficulty, Maggie keeps her eyes trained on her rookie’s face. “How did I get to the hospital?”

“I brought you.”

“How, though? I was dead-weight. How did you get me here, LD?”

“I carried you.”

“Thought so. And those people- what happened to them? They still at the apartment?”

“Of course not!”

“So you carried me- how many blocks, 10?”

“Nine.”

“Nine, then. Carried me nine blocks, and got how many people to safety?”

“Like eight, I think.” Her brow furrows. “I don’t see how that matters. I was _terrified_ , Maggie. I was so scared, the whole time. I’m scared all the time.”

Maggie chuckles quietly. “God, you really don’t get it, huh? You didn’t leave anyone behind. Even though it was way more dangerous for _you_. And you kept going, when you were scared. What’s more brave than that?”

“Not being scared in the first place,” Kara grumbles, eyes fixed on the thin blanket on the bed.

“That’s not brave, kid. That’s stupid.” Maggie concentrates and manages to get her hand to land on Kara’s head. “Being scared and still doing what you’ve gotta do? Bravest thing ever.” She grins tiredly. “Thanks for saving my life, Kara Danvers. I think I owe ya one.”

Kara barks out a wet laugh. “I don’t think that math adds up, but I’ll take it.”

“As you should,” Maggie mumbles sleepily. “Hey, LD. Is everyone else…”

“They’re okay. I mean, James is off taking pictures somewhere, but everybody else is in the waiting room. And he sends his get-wells, or whatever they’re called. We were all super worried, and they’ll all definitely wanna see you tomorrow, so prepare yourself for that.”

Maggie turns her face away to hide the single tear that tracks its way down her cheek and smiles. “I can prob’ly manage that.” Certain that the traitorous tear has vanished, she looks over at Kara again. “It’s late. Don’t you need to go home?”

“I- well, I can, if you want, but… I was just gonna hang out here tonight, if that’s okay. It’ll make me feel better, so…”

And _god_ , these meds are making Maggie weepy or something, because her partner is looking at her with those big, earnest blue eyes and all she can do is close her eyes as her vision blurs again. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay, kiddo. You can stay. Ask the nurse for a bed or something, though.”

Kara gives her hand a brief squeeze before standing and going to do exactly that. A bigger chair is wheeled in squeakily, and Kara accepts a blanket, only to throw it over Maggie, who grumbles but doesn’t move to really protest about being fussed over.

Soon enough, Kara falls asleep. Maggie discovers she mumbles nonsense in her sleep.

She finds she doesn’t really mind.

********

It’s mid-morning when Maggie’s eyes crack open, and she’s utterly unsurprised to see Kate standing beside her bed, a faint half-smile playing at her mouth. “Hey, Mags.”

And it’s been two years, but it all comes rushing back in a way that’d be completely overwhelming if Maggie wasn’t kinda stoned on all the pain meds. “Hey.”

Kate gives her a quick once-over, seeming relieved to find her mostly intact. “So first time I see you in forever, and you’ve gotta be dramatic about it.”

“You know me; I like to be memorable,” Maggie jokes.

“You’ve never struggled with that,” Kate says with a smile, eyes meeting Maggie’s briefly before darting away again. “You seem like you’re doing okay. Y’know, aside from the almost dying.”

“I am,” Maggie agrees. “And almost dying adds some flavor to life.”

Kate snorts quietly, mindful of Kara sleeping in the chair a few feet away. “Whatever you say, Mags.” She studies the room for a moment, biting her lip thoughtfully, before saying, “You’ve got some good people around, you know. I think there’s like five people out there for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They’re all cuddled up like puppies on a loveseat. It’s kind of adorable.” She flicks her gaze to Kara, who is somehow both sprawled completely _and_ twisted like a pretzel. “Your partner is a good kid.”

Maggie smiles. “Yeah, she’s alright. I might keep her.”

“Good. You deserve good people.”

“Kate…”

“No, hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m glad you’re doing so well, and that you have people who care.” She bites her lip and sighs. “Look, Maggie. I never said I was sorry-”

“Nope. No. We’re- it was forever ago, Kane. Let’s just…. Let it go. Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

“It was good to see you. Thanks for caring enough to come check on me.”

“I’ll always care about you, Maggie Sawyer. But… I think you should change your emergency contact, maybe.”

Maggie chuckles. “Prob’ly, yeah. Any suggestions?”

“I’d say Danvers is a good choice.”

“Can’t use Kara, she’s my partner. If I’m hurt, she might be too.”

“ _Kara_ isn’t the Danvers I was talking about.”

“Oh.” Kate always did know her like nobody else did.

“Yeah, oh.” Kate smiles briefly, but it’s sad. “Look, I don’t need the details, really, but… are you happy? Because that’s all I ever wanted for you.”

And Maggie thinks. Thinks about her clumsy, bottomless-pit partner who sings in the car and slept in an uncomfortable hospital chair all night so Maggie wouldn’t be alone. Thinks about Lucy Lane and her outrageous, undeniable charm and care for her friends. Thinks about Lois and her tenaciousness and drive and biting wit. Thinks about sweet, awkward, bumbling Clark who adores his family so wholeheartedly and unashamedly. Thinks about Alex, with her dark eyes and sharp smile and the uncanny ability to knock Maggie off-balance without even _trying_.

Thinks about how much they make her laugh and how they make sure to include her as often as they can- movie nights, birthdays, girl’s nights, getting tipsy at the bar and trying to teach the Lanes how to win at pool _without_ cheating (a vain effort, really). About goofy candids and mysterious leg bruises and shockingly sexy games of paintball with Alex.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Maggie realizes. “I am happy.”

And she is.

_‘Huh. When did that happen?’_

Kate blows out a breath and offers a smirk that loses its edge because of the mist in her eyes. “Good. Don’t fuck it up.”

Maggie laughs, groaning immediately after. “Goddammit, woman, don’t make me laugh!”

Kate shrugs apologetically. “Can’t help it if I’m funny. I’ve gotta get back to Gotham. See you around?”

Maggie offers a weak smile. “Prob’ly not.”

And Kate just smiles and shakes her head. “Fair enough. Bye Mags.” She presses a lingering kiss to Maggie’s forehead, rests her own against it for a moment, and straightens, striding out of the room without a backward glance

 

Alex Danvers is lingering in the hallway, watching Kate. “Miss Kane.”

“Dr. Danvers.” Kate jerks her head toward Maggie’s room. “Be good to her. She deserves someone good, and you seem like you do, too.”

“Oh, I’m… we’re not… I’m not gay,” Alex offers weakly.

Kate snorts. “Okay. Well, then my instructions need to be altered slightly. First, figure yourself out. _Then_ be good to her. Okay?”

Alex hesitates, but under Kate’s intense stare, she bites her lip and nods once.

Kate smiles and moves down the hallway, disappearing through the double-doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some angst for breakfast!!!
> 
> Now, before any of you ask, the reason Kara sought out Clark and not Alex when she was breaking down is that, to her knowledge, Alex is a *doctor*, with the whole 'Do no harm' thing included. So it makes more sense for her to go to someone that she knows has had to take life before. She's also afraid of what Alex would think, and that her opinion of Kara would change (even though that's ridiculous).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. It is *significantly* angstier and longer than normal, but we'll be getting back to our regularly-scheduled fluff later this week (I made this chapter long so all the angst was in one chapter, rather than being broken up into several, because I much prefer the fluff, and I think I'm better at it lol).  
> Let me know what you thought!!


	10. Chapter 10

Clark is sitting on a rooftop for a moment when he hears a brief flutter of fabric and a low thud behind him. He doesn’t even bother to look. He knows who it is.

“Superman.”

“Batman.”

They look out over Metropolis together. “This is a hell of a mess.”

“It is. But we’ll get through it. We always do.”

Bruce grunts thoughtfully. “What were the casualties?”

“Lots of injuries, around twenty deaths. Benefits of slavers, I guess,” Clark mutters darkly. “Oh, and I ran into your friend.”

“Which one?”

“Kate Kane.”

Bruce’s mouth twists, expression slightly exasperated. “I told her to stay in Gotham and-”

“Babysit?” Clark jokes.

Bruce just glares. “Essentially, yes. What was she doing here?”

“Visiting a friend of mine who got hurt in the attack. Maggie Sawyer?”

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while,” Batman muses. “Is she alright?”

“Should be.”

“Good. How do you know Maggie Sawyer?”

“Family friend,” Clark says smoothly. “Are you headed out?”

Batman nods. “I am. Crime never rests in Gotham City.”

“Maybe that’s because it’s always so dark,” Clark jokes.

“Maybe. Need any help cleaning up here?”

“I think Green Lantern is somewhere doing some of that as we speak. I should be too, actually.”

“Then I won’t keep you.”

Clark nods and shoots off into the sky. It’s time for Superman to do some damage control.

********

_“In the three weeks since the siege of Metropolis, relief efforts have resulted in nearly a third of the damage being addressed, though anti-alien tensions have been rising within the city at a neigh-unchecked rate. Lex Luthor, CEO of LuthorCorp and a favorite son of the city, generously paid for the funerals of all of the deceased, as well as petitioned for the emergency responders involved to receive special commendations from the mayor. Superman has been instrumental in the efforts to clean and rebuild, and is a symbol of hope for-”_

Lex studies the TV with a growl. “It didn’t work. How did that not work?”

“You know people are stupid, dear,” Lillian soothes, muting it. “They believe what they’re told to.”

“Then perhaps we should be the ones telling them,” Lex bites out. “A full-blown invasion by alien slavers- dozens of people were _kidnapped_ , and yet… they worship him.”

“I said in the first place that this isn’t the way,” Lillian says. “If there’s one thing to be said for your… _sister_ , it’s that she knows how to play the long game. This wasn’t a wise decision, Lex, bringing those things here. It was rash.”

“There are always casualties in-”

“I am aware of that,” Lillian says coolly, and Lex’s mouth snaps shut. “However, there are better ways to prove a point _and_ send a more effective message.”

He opens his mouth to argue, but only sighs and nods. “You’re right, of course.”

“Oh, my brilliant boy, I always am.”

Lex’s phone rings in his pocket, a jingling musical rendition of ‘ _Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)’_ and Lex and Lillian both rolls their eyes- Lex with undeniable fondness, Lillian with barely-suppressed disdain as she stands. “We’ll continue this later.”

He nods, fishing in his pocket for the phone. “Hey, Ace. You’ve gotta stop changing my ringtone. And also, how are you changing my ringtone from your dorm room?” A slight pause, followed by a bark of laughter. “You’re not a magician, Lena, that that won’t fly.” He watches Superman flying around on the news, and he can feel his blood start to boil. “And even if you _were_ a magician, since when do we have secrets?”

********

Maggie’s sprawled on her giant leather couch when Kara bursts in, grinning. “Hey partner.”

Maggie rolls her eyes fondly. “Hey, Baby Cop.” Noting the plethora of grocery bags Kara’s dropping onto her table, Maggie’s brow rises. “What’s all that?”

“Oh! Well, I know that you’re kinda… stuck here, so I figured I’d grab you some food!”

“I appreciate that. Got any chips?”

Kara rummages around before pulling out a bag of Sweet Chili Doritos victoriously. “Got it! What’re you watching?”

“Knights are playing the True Blue,” Maggie says, eyes glued to the screen. “Bottom of the sixth, Morales is at bat.”

Kara settles onto the couch beside Maggie, kicking her feet up on the ottoman. “Oh, nice! I used to love going to games with Alex.”

Maggie eyes her suspiciously. “Knights games?”

“No, True Blue. National City all the way!” Kara whoops.

“Alright, get out,” Maggie orders. “But leave the chips.”

Kara rolls her eyes and tosses the bag at Maggie before standing. “I’m gonna put that stuff away. Don’t cry too hard when the Knights lose.”

“Excuse you, we’re up by two runs and- shit, no, no, no, no!” Maggie yells as Morales slams the ball into the outfield.

“Going, going, aaaand gone,” Kara says with a smirk. “Who’s up by two now?”

“Shut up, LD,” Maggie grumbles. “What else did you get?”

Kara grins. “Well, I read somewhere that Oreos are vegan…”

“Gimme.”

 

“So…”

“Shut up.”

“About that game.”

“Shut _up_.”

Kara just grins. “Fine. So, how’s your physical therapy?”

Maggie drops her head against the back of the couch. “Ugh, it _sucks_. Walking is still hard, and my chest always hurts. But apparently my insides have like, gone back to normal, so _that’s_ good. But yeah the rest of it sucks. Plus, I’m just, like, super bored.”

Kara nods sympathetically. “I get that. I’ve just been doing traffic stuff for like, a month. But I did hear a rumor that Vice needs a female officer to go undercover, so maybe I’ll see if I can- why are you laughing?”

Laughing isn’t really the right word. Maggie, in fact, is _wheezing_. “Kid, you know I like you and all, but you are the world’s _worst_ liar.”

“I am not!”

“You totally are. Like, worst I’ve ever seen.”

“I lie all the time!”

Maggie snorts. “Relax, LD. You can’t be good at _everything_. You’re only human.”

Kara opens her mouth for a moment before snapping it shut. “Yup. Totally. You’re 100% right, Maggie.”

“I’m gonna need you to keep repeating that phrase for the next several years, at least.”

Kara rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her beer, fending off Maggie’s attempts to steal it. “Knock it off, you can’t have any with your meds!”

“You seriously think I’m still taking those?” Maggie scoffs.

“Maggie! You need them!”

“I don’t, actually. Besides, they make me feel all weird, and I hate them,” she grouses.

“Don’t make me call Alex.”

Maggie coughs and pouts, but settles back onto the couch. “They’re in the bathroom, on the sink. No need to piss off your sister.”

Kara’s eyebrows rise to her hairline. “I’m sorry, did you just _give up_?”

“No. I… tactfully retreated,” Maggie says, seeming pleased with her word choice.

Kara isn’t fooled “Why do _you_ care if Alex gets mad?”

Maggie hates herself for how flustered she gets at the question. “I- because she’s- I think she could kill me, honestly.”

Kara laughs. “ _Alex_?! She wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

Maggie stares at her, incredulous. “LD, I played paintball with her and was legitimately afraid for the people on the other teams.” _‘And also, just,_ super _turned-on…’_

“She’s kinda intense, that’s all,” Kara says. “She’s totally harmless, I promise.”

********

_*At that exact moment, somewhere beneath the Harbor of Metropolis*_

“Agent Danvers, you’re up. Pair with Agent Marks.”

“Aw, c’mon. What’d I do to deserve _this_?” Marks groans, strapping on his gloves and moving toward the ring.

“Guess you’re just lucky,” Alex says with a grin, bouncing on the balls of her feet and putting in her mouth guard.

They circle one another for a moment before Marks rushes her, trying to use his superior height and weight to his advantage. And it works, right up until he touches her.

From there, it’s just a blur of pain and Alex’s smug smirk. Eventually, mercifully, he finds himself sprawled flat on his stomach, hog-tied with his own boot laces, and Alex sitting casually on his shoulders, feet on the mat on either side of his head. She looks over at Director Henshaw, grinning broadly. “So, do I win?”

He rolls his eyes. “You win, but you’re still too cocky, Danvers.”

“Maybe,” she shrugs, “but I still win.”

“Oh, shuddup, Danvers. And get offa me,” Marks grumps.

She leans over to ruffle his hair- just to be a little shit- and stands, untying him easily. “Sorry, Marks.” She moves off toward the locker room.

All his limbs now free, Marks rolls onto his back to stare up at the ceiling for a moment. “No you’re not,” he calls.

She smirks over her shoulder. “No, I’m not.”

********

“Sure,” Maggie says skeptically. She studies Kara for a moment. “C’mere.” When Kara grins and trips her way over to the overstuffed couch and throws herself onto it, Maggie almost lets herself ignore her gut, ignore that instinct that makes her ask, “How’re you doing, kid?”

Kara’s surprised. Or, pretends to be, anyways. “Me? I’m good. Just bored, y’know? I was I was doing cooler stuff at work, and I miss riding around with you. Eliza’s starting up another round of chemo, and Alex and I are making sure we drive her around for that. I checked with the Sarge, he said it was okay. Lucy’s in DC this week, I’m not sure why, but I guess she got a promotion after the whole… alien thing, and she’s trying to graduate early. Her dad wants her to work for him. You- we’ve talked about Lucy and Lois’ dad, right? He’s a general in the Army, but he’s kind of a butt-head. I don’t like him much. Plus he really hates aliens, which is just-”

“LD,” Maggie says softly, patiently. “How are you doing?”

Kara seems stumped, her brain scrambling to catch up with her mouth. “I-I told you, Maggie, I’m just fine.”

“ _Kara_.”

Her composure crumbles. “I’m… it’s hard, still. Does it ever get easier?”

Maggie softens. “No, it doesn’t. And it shouldn’t. Any cop who thinks killing somebody is easy or they can just… get over it- even when it’s the right thing, even when it’s the _only_ thing- isn’t someone who deserves the shield. It’ll get less sharp, and you’ll see that it was the right thing, eventually. But ending a life is never easy, and it never should be. Copy?”

Kara swallows thickly. “I- yeah. Okay, yeah.”

“Good. Now go get me those goddamn pain pills, because my back hurts like a motherfucker.”

Kara chuckles. “10-4, partner.”

********

“Sawyer.”

“Little Lane.”

Lucy swans into the apartment, and honestly, at this point, Maggie doesn’t even bother being annoyed. Somehow all of them have their own keys to her pace now, and they all tend to just sort of… appear. “I brought-”

“Food?” Maggie asks hopefully. She’s more mobile, now, but walking is still a bitch and a half with the stupid walker, and the kitchen is _so far_.

“No, but what do you want while I’m up?”

“There’s hummus and sliced cucumbers and stuff on like, the third shelf,” Maggie says, pointing at the fridge.

Lucy digs around until she finds it, snagging a fresh ice-pack from the freezer and a bag of chips from Maggie’s cupboard and flopping onto the couch with her hoard.

“Oh, ice, gimme,” Maggie says, making grabby hands at her, and Lucy rolls her eyes and passes it over. “Also, why are you in my house?”

Lucy cocks a brow at her. “Do you _want_ to sit here and watch TV by yourself?”

“… I asked first.”

“Whatever. Kara and Alex are having sister’s night- and, like, I was invited, but it’s the only time they get to hang out, y’know?-, Lois, Clark, and Jimmy are all on some overseas assignment… and all the other actual cool people I know are busy studying, so I decided to hang out with a cripple for good karma.”

Maggie barks out a laugh. “You little shit, I’m only a temporary cripple. And I think you just fuckin’ wrecked any good karma you might’ve earned.”

“Details,” Lucy dismisses. “So, I brought movies.”

“What’ve you got?”

 

“Figures you’d like these dance movies,” Maggie mutters. “At least the girl is hot.”

“They’re _both_ hot,” Lucy corrects, stealing a cucumber and dragging it though the hummus before popping it into her mouth.

“Gay, Little Lane,” Maggie says wryly.

“But surely you can still appreciate aesthetic hotness?” Lucy cajoles.

Maggie studies the guy on screen critically. “He’s alright, if you like that sorta thing.”

“That sort of thing being-”

“Dudes,” Maggie clarifies with a laugh. “You bi’s must be exhausted.”

“Yes, our work of thirsting after attractive people is never done,” Lucy drawls. “So, what’s next?”

Maggie winces as she sits forward to grab the case of DVDs off the ottoman. She flips through a few before laughing. “God, I haven’t seen this in forever.” She pulls the disc from the case and shows it to Lucy, who laughs.

“Ah, _D.E.B.S._ I think that was one of my first gay movies,” Lucy muses.

“It was for _sure_ mine. I watched it in our living room because it was the only TV in the house, and I kept having to pause it and shut off the TV every five minutes when somebody would walk in…”

“Ah, to be young, queer, and terrified,” Lucy snorts. “I don’t miss those days. Dad was not… the most supportive.”

“Yeah, I’d imagine.”

“He caught me with my girlfriend when I was 17- god, I was stupid.”

“Zipline girl, or Little Danvers?” Maggie asks knowingly.

Lucy, to her credit, doesn’t even bat an eye at Maggie knowing her history. “Nah, Kara was never my girlfriend. But that’s a story for another time. Anyway, it was zipline girl, and he walked in and just sorta, like, silently escorted her out, and then walked back into my room and informed me that I’d be joining ROTC at Harvard, followed by at least a decade in the Army. And… that was sorta that.” She shrugs carelessly. “Joke’s on him, though, I ended up leading my ROTC group, getting great grades, _and_ having a bunch of sex at Harvard. And then DADT got repealed, so…” She shrugs again, a proud smirk playing at her mouth. “And I was always planning on doing JAG anyways.”

Maggie nods agreeably. “Nice, you outsmarted him.”

“I try. So, Sawyer, what’s your ‘Oh shit’ story?”

Maggie chuckles. “Sorry, Little Lane, you must be at least a Level 9 Friend to unlock my tragic backstory,” Maggie jokes, sipping her soda.

Lucy rolls her eyes, but doesn’t press. “Beer?”

“Oh, god, yes please. These Danvers broads are the _worst_ , they won’t give me any beer. Like, hello, not only do I have 3 months paid leave, it’s _baseball season_. Like, now is the time for beer!”

Lucy snorts and rolls to her feet, padding quietly into the kitchen. “Sure, Sawyer. But I was asking if _I_ could have one. You’re on like, oxycontin. No beer for you.”

“It’s _my_ beer!” Maggie protests.

“Kara told me she bought it,” Lucy challenges.

Maggie opens her mouth to argue, but quickly snaps it shut. “You’re right, she did.”

“Knew it. She’s like, a hick at heart, I swear to god, she only buys Budweiser,” Lucy grumbles.

“ _God_ , she’s gay,” Maggie laughs.

“Possibly the second-gayest person I know,” Lucy agrees.

“Who’s the first?”

Lucy eyes Maggie like she’s a moron. “You, obviously. Look at you! You’re like every 90’s sitcom’s version of a lesbian.”

Maggie looks down at the baggy gray sweats and the ancient Corn Huskers basketball jersey she’d worn for her in-home PT that day. Which, “…I guess that’s fair.”

“It’s plenty fair. Oh! Show me the scar! I had to work when everyone else got to see.”

“No, I hurt everywhere and it’s all purply and ugly,” Maggie grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Show me!”

“No!”

“Please!”

_“No!”_

Lucy lunges.

Maggie definitely, most assuredly, _absolutely does not_ scream in response.

********

The Danvers sisters stare up at the ceiling of Alex’s bedroom, giggling at each other as Kara tells a sweeping, melodramatic story in rapid-fire Kryptonese, something that never fails to crack Alex up when she’s a little bit drunk.

“Stop! Stop, I don’t even know what you’re saying anymore,” Alex laughs.

Kara responds with an uber-exaggerated series of expressions and gestures paired with a steady stream of Kryptonese, and it’s enough to send Alex into a giggle fit of truly epic proportions, one that doesn’t end for nearly a full fifteen minutes.

When she finally calms, they both agree to go to get some sleep, and after they shuffle around to get comfortable, and then silence stretches until Kara can _almost_ believe that Alex has fallen asleep, when she hears her lick her lips. “Kara?”

She smiles, despite herself. Alex has always been kind of a talkative drunk. “Yeah?”

“How did you know you like girls?”

 _This_ catches Kara’s full attention. “Uh, why?”

She feels Alex shrug beside her. “I never asked before.”

“Which is surprising, because you’re like, _super_ nosy,” Kara teases. When the only answer she receives is a snort of laughter, she thinks about the question. “I don’t know, honestly. Always, maybe? It wasn’t, like, a big deal on Krypton; the Matrix matched you with whoever you would be best with. Gender or whatever wasn’t a big deal, one way or the other.” She huffs. “I mean, we weren’t like, _ridiculous_ about it- we’re not _Daxamites_ -”

“Oh, no, Rao forbid.”

“Hush, you. But… it wasn’t a big thing, y’know? And when I came here, well, there are _lots_ of pretty people here. Pretty aliens, too,” she muses. “I guess, I just sorta figured, like, why not? It’s still no big deal. And if anybody ever tries to make it a big deal, I’ll just, y’know, throw them into space, or something.”

 Alex laughs, and it’s wet-sounding, and Kara pulls her closer and wraps her big sister in her arms. “I think… I think there’s some stuff I need to figure out,” Alex says quietly. “About me, I mean.”

Kara nods, tucking Alex under her chin and squeezing her tight. “That’s okay.”

“What- god, I’m such an idiot,” Alex sniffles. “I’m almost 27.”

“Nah. You’re just… selfless.”

“Too selfless to realize I might be-” Alex cuts herself off with a shuddering breath.

“Okay, so you’re _sort of_ an idiot,” Kara amends, grinning when Alex slaps at her halfheartedly. “But look, we- nobody has all their stuff figured out, Alex. Literally nobody, ever- we’re all fakers. You don’t need to either. It’s okay not to have your crap together.”

“PG-rated pep talk, how thrilling,” Alex snarks, yelping when Kara pinches her side.

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“Sorry.”

“Look, are you… are you okay with maybe being... not what you thought?”

Alex pulls away with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s different, when it’s somebody else. It’s easier to be okay with it. But, when it’s you-”

Alex barks out a harsh laugh. “Are you _seriously_ asking me about being homophobic?”

“Internalized homophobia is a _thing_ , Alex. I had to write an article about it at school, and I don’t want you to freak out-”

“Oh my god. I’m such an asshole.” She sits up and flicks on the light on her nightstand. “Kara, I don’t… I’m not freaking out, like, at all, first of all,-” She totally is. “-and I’m especially not freaking out because of _that_ , I’m- I thought I was literally _broken_ and now I might not be and-” She takes a deep breath. “Of course I’m not freaking out because I might be _gay_ , Kara, I’m freaking out because- You and I both know that Mom and Dad didn’t ever hold to all that crap. I mean, Mom runs a chapter of PFLAG, for fuck’s sake. And I don’t have that… internalized whatever. I’m just… I might not be something I thought I was for my whole life- I’m allowed to freak out a little!”

“Yeah, ‘course you are. But just so you know, at the end of the day, we’ll all love you just the same, whatever it is you figure out. Okay?”

Alex nods, turning the knob on the lamp and plunging the room back into darkness.

Kara waits until she’s settled down on the bed before speaking again. “You’ve never been broken, Alex. You’re the best, smartest, toughest person I know.” There’s a watery chuckle beside her, and she seeks out Alex’s hand again in the dark, fumbling until their fingers are laced together. “And, for what it’s worth… life is short. We should be who we are, and if we wanna kiss guys, we should, and if we wanna kiss aliens, we should. And if we wanna kiss girls… then we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.”

Alex huffs a wet laugh. “Good speech, Kar.”

“I’m serious!” Kara says. A thought occurs to her. “Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“How long have you been dealing with all this?”

A long pause. “Since Jake and I broke up. Before that, maybe? I don’t know. And then Kate fucking Kane said-” she flushes, suddenly.

Kara’s little-sister senses are on high alert. “What did Kate Kane say?”

“I- it’s not important,” Alex dismisses. “But yeah, I think, I think it was Jake. Or maybe a little before.”

“A while, either way,” Kara says.

“Yeah.”

Kara bites her lip, thinking carefully about her next words. “I hate that we’re having this talk.”

Alex stiffens. “Oh.”

“No! No, just- I hate that you didn’t feel like you could talk to me then, when it’s probably been driving you crazy. I don’t like that. I’m glad you’re talking to me, instead of, y’know-” the silence hangs between them, thick with memories of drunk-calls from Alex and Kara worrying when the calls stopped coming altogether. “I’m glad you’re talking to me, and I’m just really, _really_ sorry you ever felt like you couldn’t. Or shouldn’t. Whatever. Especially about _this_ , since, y’know… hello. You can _always_ talk to me, Al. You can tell me anything. I’m on your side, ‘cause you’re always on mine.”

Her only answer is a nearly-inaudible hum, and then Alex falls quiet. When her breathing finally evens out, Kara presses a fond kiss to her sister’s kinda sweaty forehead, knowing already that her head is gonna be pounding in the morning.

“Night, Alex.”

“G’night, Kara.”

They both settle into sleep, grateful that the other is always there when they’re needed.

********

“Sawyer.”

Maggie looks up from where she’s sorting out some of her laundry. Seeing Alex in the doorway, she offers a lazy grin. “Danvers. What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

Alex shrugs. “Dunno. Thought you might be bored, maybe even want some company. I brought food.”

Maggie laughs quietly. “You guys are all about the gifts and gestures, huh?”

Alex’ brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

Maggie just snorts and shakes her head. “Nothing.”

“So how’s your PT going?”

Maggie shrugs. “I’m getting around pretty easy now, my back hurts if I run around or sit too much, but the doctor said I should be good for light duty again in a month or so.”

“That’s great,” Alex says with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind us coming over here all the time.”

Maggie evades the question expertly. “Yeah, how are you all doing that? Because like, the only spare key to my apartment is hanging right there.”

“We can pick locks,” Alex says dismissively.

Maggie’s eyes widen as her brow rises. “ _All_ of you are picking my locks? All of you know how to pick locks?”

“Lois taught us when we were teenagers.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that makes more sense.” Maggie move her legs off the couch so Alex can sit, proud that she only winces a little at the awkward movement. “So how’s things?”

“They’re alright. Work has been crazy, I’ve been pulling doubles with all the tech we acquired, trying to analyze everything.”

“Yeah, I bet. Anything cool so far?”

“Well, we figured out what races the aliens were, but it’s classified,” Alex says apologetically. “And we- no, that’s classified too.”

“You must have some decent clearance, knowing all this classified stuff. Or are you just trying to impress me?” Maggie asks with a dimpled grin, prodding Alex’s thigh with her toes.

“That depends; is it working?” Alex jokes.

“Oh, hell yeah. Like I said, I like nerds,” Maggie says, playing along no matter how much she wishes they weren’t playing. “Talk nerdy to me.”

Alex laughs and shakes her head, launching into some _very_ nerdy talk, and Maggie knows that the flush creeping up her neck is nothing but wishful thinking. Eventually, it turns back to the start of this conversation. “So, really, does it bother you that we’re just sort of… here all the time?” Alex asks. “Because I can talk to them about it. I know you probably like your privacy, and-”

Maggie shakes her head, a soft smile on her face. “No. It’s… I haven’t had anyone looking out for me in a long- for a while, except Kate and her family. And they’re… they’re all kinda weird. Except Dick. Dick is the best.”

“Words I legitimately never expected Maggie Sawyer to say- ‘Dick is the best’. The world is a crazy place,” Alex muses, serious tone undercut by the wide grin fighting its way across her face.

Maggie gapes. “You did _not_ just make that joke.”

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Alex laughs, dodging as Maggie kicks at her halfheartedly.

“You and Lane have the sense of humor of teenage boys,” Maggie grumbles, determined not to laugh. “In answer to your question, it’s fine. I didn’t really realize it, but… I’ve missed having people around. Y’know, people who give a shit, even when they don’t have to.”

Alex smiles. “I get that. I dunno if Kara’s mentioned it, but… I kinda ran away from home when I graduated high school. To go to college, obviously, but I spent _years_ away, and I was… kind of a fuckup.”

“I have a hard time picturing you as a fuckup, _Doctor Danvers_ ,” Maggie teases pointedly.

Alex just snorts. “Well, try harder, then, ‘cause I absolutely was. And then Kara got into UCNC, and in a rare moment of sobriety I asked her to move in with me. And it was just… I mean, we argued and fought over the bathroom and everything still, none of that changed, but it was grounding. And she’s always able to make friends with anyone, and like the first week in, we had people over playing games and eating snacks, and I just felt… better, y’know? I missed people, even though I _hate_ people.”

“Exactly. Grounding, that’s a good word for it.”

“Gotta put those doctorates to use, right?” Alex jokes. “So, is there anything I can help you out with?”

“Unless you wanna sort through my underwear, I think I’ve got it covered,” Maggie drawls, and this time, she _knows_ the redness on Alex’s face isn’t just her imagination.

“Oh. Uh, I meant, like dishes, or cleaning, or whatever. Kara said you’re still kinda sore around the incision?”

Maggie shrugs. “A little, no biggie. And LD and Clark have been helping me with stuff. I tell you, if I was straight, like, even a _little_ , it’d be a toss-up between Gio and Clark Kent as far as ideal men go. Because Clark does chores and he’s kinda sweet, but Gio can _cook_.”

Alex snorts. “Oh, trust me, Clark can _definitely_ cook. You think Ma Kent would let her boy exist expecting to be served by women?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Maggie says drily.

“Oh, right. Well, the answer is no, absolutely not.”

“Noted. So, Danvers, what’d ya bring me?”

“I heard you like Oreos?”

“Gimme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hey, it's my birthday today so you all get some fluffy nonsense as a reward for putting up with my existence!!
> 
> (Also, I apologize for any errors, I'm rushing to post this before work and will be editing it more in a bit.)  
> Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, Maggie!”

Maggie opens the door wider, grabbing a bag from Kara’s arms. “Hey, LD. You know I can walk and, like, shop for myself now, right?”

“I know, this is all junk food. We’re watching movies.”

“Oh, _are_ we?” Maggie asks, amused.

“Yep! Alex has a date tonight. Or is it a science experiment? I’m never sure with her, they kinda blur together, these days.” She rolls her eyes fondly, and Maggie tries to ignore the sharp twinge of jealousy in her gut at the thought of Alex on a date. “Anyways, Lois managed to get a copy of the new James Bond movie, so-”

“Wait, the new one as in the one that’s premiering next weekend?”

“Yep!”

“But- how?”

Kara shrugs helplessly. “Honestly? I dunno, and I don’t _wanna_ know, because I’d probably have to arrest her.”

“That seems likely. Alright, set it up. Popcorn?”

“Um, _duh_. Lots. Extra butter.”

“I don’t have butter, LD,” Maggie reminds her.

“I know, I brought some, it’s in the bag with your sorbet.”

And indeed, Maggie’s favorite, very hard to find sorbet _is_ in a bag. Several pints of it, even. She’s happy enough about it that she decides to forgive the intrusion of butter into her home. “You’re a good kid. I might keep you.”

Kara grins proudly. “Thanks. Now move your butt, we’ve got spies to watch!”

Maggie shifts around in the bag until she finds the butter. “Kiddo, this isn’t butter,” she says, holding up the package of margarine.

“Yeah, why would I bring butter to your house? You’ll never use it. You’ll use that stuff, right? ‘Cause I tried to find vegan butter, but the guy at the store looked at me like I was a moron, so I took my best guess, because I _think_ that’s made from vegetable lard. Also, lard is a _really_ gross word. Like, oh my gosh, there has to be a better way to say what that is. Lard sounds like something people say when they burp, and…”

Alright, fine.

Maggie will keep her.

 

“Quit hogging the Oreos.”

“Sure, then hand me the Twizzlers,” Kara challenges.

Maggie looks from the Twizzlers to the pack of Oreos and back, face screwed up in concentration.“… No.”

“Then suffer,” Kara says with a shrug, popping another cookie into her mouth.

“Please? I’m wounded,” Maggie says. “I _need_ all the candy and cookies.”

Kara eyes her skeptically. “You are _not_. You’re back on regular duty in like, two weeks.”

“Oh, c’mon.”

“Share the candy, Sawyer.”

She whips around and sees Alex shucking her coat at the front door and kicking off her heels. “Danvers! Thought you had a date?”

She shrugs, making her way to the couch and flopping down on the other side of Kara. “I did, and now it’s over.”

“Not a good date?” Maggie asks, aiming for casual and, judging by the way Kara snickers, largely failing.

“Nah, it was fine, it’s just late, and I promised Kara an update as soon as I was free. And since _I_  was the one who wanted to watch this movie in the first place, I figured I’d just come over.” Maggie nods her acceptance of this logic, silently offering Alex a Twizzler, easily avoiding Kara’s grabby hands. “God, why do dates always have to take place at like, fancy restaurants? Like, I wanna wear my jeans and boots, why do I have to get all… dolled up?”

“Boys are dumb,” Maggie offers absently, snatching an Oreo before Kara can stop her.

“Everyone is dumb,” Kara corrects, whirling her hand in an all-encompassing gesture. “Literally everyone. Like, I just wanna watch movies in my pajamas and eat junk food with someone I really like. Is that too much to ask?”

“Aw, you dorks will get there.” Maggie consoles, leaning over to pat them both on their knees. “Although, LD, I hear you have expensive taste in ladies, so you might have to get used to getting dolled up.”

Kara’s face colors. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Maggie smirks. “No? So you didn’t turn into a human tomato when Kate was flirting with you?”

Kara flushes even _darker_. “I wouldn’t say ‘human tomato’…” she says, shooting Alex a dirty look which is promptly ignored.

“I would,” Alex snorts. “It was ridiculous. Kara can flirt with the best of them, but she was like a fish outta water with Kate Kane.”

Maggie’s cracking up. “God, I’m mad I missed that.”

“You should be; it was hilarious.”

“Hey, Alex, you’ve got something on your neck,” Kara snarks, clearly a bit miffed at being the focus of their teasing.

Alex flushes and claps a hand to the side of her neck, and Maggie once again has to quiet that ugly, coiling jealousy squirming inside her. “Gee, thanks, Kara. Maggie, mind if I use your bathroom real quick?”

Maggie snorts. “You guys crack me up. You break in, repeatedly, but you draw the line at using the bathroom without asking? Yeah, go ahead, Danvers. You know where it is.”

Alex nods and shuffles off.

“Go easy on your sister,” Maggie scolds once she’s sure Alex is out of earshot. “It’s hard getting back out there after a breakup.”

“But she starte-”

“LD, c’mon,” Maggie sighs. “Work with me, here. Let her have fun without making her feel weird about it.”

“Fine, you’re right,” Kara huffs.

When Alex walks back into the room, Maggie doesn’t notice anything on her neck. “So, Danvers, why’d the date end so early? Lousy lay?”

Alex splutters slightly, coughing on the swig of beer she’s just taken. “It was a first date, Maggie.”

“Like that’s ever stopped you,” Kara quips with a grin.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Alex shoots back. “I _distinctly_ remember you sneaking back into the apartment more than once when I didn’t even know you’d _left_.”

Kara shrugs with a smile. “Fair enough.”

“Juicy,” Maggie teases.

“And no, they weren’t a lousy lay. It was a pretty good date, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Jamie’s pretty great.”

“Good. You’re great and deserve good things, Alex,” Kara declares earnestly, heeding Maggie’s earlier advice to encourage her sister.

Alex flushes, but looks pleased all the same. “Thank you, Kara.”

Maggie smiles around her beer bottle.

_‘Good job, LD.’_

********

“So, really, it was a good date?” Kara asks as they walk to Alex's car after Maggie conks out in the middle of the movie.

“It was one of the best dates I’ve had,” Alex admits. “Honestly, I just felt… better. Does that make sense? Like, I usually feel all awkward the whole time, and I still did, but I was also, like, excited too.”

“That’s how you’re _supposed_ to feel before a first date,” Kara informs her. “Excited-nervous, not, like, existential dread-nervous. Also, if you wanna, like, stay under the radar with the whole 'maybe gay' thing, make sure you get the lipstick off your neck _before_ you go hang out with your friends.”

“Noted,” Alex laughs.

“Are you gonna see her again?”

Alex shrugs easily. “Maybe? I dunno. I had a good time-"

"Clearly," Kara snickers.

"Shut up. But she’s only in town like, once a year or something. Not all of us can just fly across the ocean in 10 minutes.”

“You guys really need to get on that. Makes long-distance _much_ easier,” Kara jokes, throwing her arm across Alex’s shoulders.

"Right? We'll catch up to you nerd aliens eventually. ANd Anyways, I don't think... I don't think she's what I'm looking for, y'know? Something just felt... off."

“Well, either way, I’m glad you had a good time. You seem happier.”

Alex tilts her head back to study the streetlights as they walk along. “I think I _am_ happier.”

Kara presses a kiss to her sister’s temple. “Well, thank Rao for that. You were getting pretty surly.”

_“I’m not surly!”_

********

“Maggie, c’mon, we’re gonna be late!”

Maggie eyes Kara as she moves to pop a chip into her mouth. “Not going.”

“What do you mean you’re not going?”

“I think that answer was pretty self-explanatory, LD. I’m. Not. Going.”

Kara gapes at her. “But… but you _have_ to! This is a huge deal, Maggie.”

“I don’t wanna go. I still walk all stupid, and I mean, I didn’t even _do_ much. I got knocked out,” Maggie grumbles.

“You didn’t get ‘knocked out’, you almost died trying to save that lady and her kids, and that’s _after_ you saved me, _and_ all those people… you’re going. You earned this.”

“No.”

Maggie and Kara engage in a truly epic stare-down.  Finally Kara smiles. “You know you’re not gonna win, right?”

Maggie holds out for a few more seconds before blinking rapidly. “Fuck. How do you do that?”

“Years of practice with Alex. Go put on your dress blues, Maggie.”

“They make me look like a tiny man,” Maggie grumbles, snuggling further into the couch.

“Whatever, put them on anyways.”

“No.”

Kara sighs. “Maggie Sawyer, we have-” she checks her watch “-an hour, which is just enough time for you to take a shower, get your crap together, and get to City Hall for the ceremony. Which you _are_ attending, one way or another.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Maggie challenges.

“It means we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

Maggie crosses her arms over her chest. “What’s the hard way?”

“I wrangle you into your uniform like a toddler, and you don’t get to shower.”

“I’d like to see you try, bean pole,” Maggie snarks, but Kara just grins toothily.

“Maggie, I want you to know that I could carry you around upside-down by your ankles for an entire day, and there’s literally nothing you could do about it.”

Maggie eyes her up and down before smirking. “You’re bluffing.”

Kara sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Maggie, why are you being such pain about this? It’s not like you’ve never been to one of these things.”

“Exactly. I know it’s your first time going, rookie, but, spoiler alert; they all suck. They’re boring and they take forever. And, like I said, the dress blues are _actually_ the worst.”

“What’s the actual reason?” Kara asks knowingly.

_‘Damn you, Little Danvers.’_

Maggie has been to these ceremonies before. Several of them while she was with GCPD and the one last year. And, each and every time, she’d been alone (the exception, of course, being Kate). The other cops and detectives all had wives and husbands and kids and parents there, and Maggie just… didn’t. It was always half a second of quiet before the other cops picked up the slack and cheered, but… that shit got old. And she was over it.

“Because I’m a grown-ass person and I said so,” she bites out, hackles up now.

“Maggie…”

“LD, no.” Maggie sets her jaw defiantly. “I’m not going, and you can’t make me.”

Kara sighs and closes the front door behind her with a soft click. “Alright. The hard way.”

 

It’s freezing outside for the Medal Day ceremony, the wind coming in off the harbor biting and cold. Not unheard of, certainly, not for a coast town like Metropolis, but unpleasant and unexpected all the same, since Maggie’s been a bit cooped up since early September.

Maggie rolls her eyes fondly and tugs at Kara’s elbow insistently as she shifts from foot to foot beside Maggie, bored and fidgety as a kid who’s been told to hold still for at least three hours. In reality, it’s barely been one, but Maggie sympathizes. These things are always mind-numbing , what with the Mayor, Commissioner, and some of the Deputy Chiefs all giving, essentially, the same damn speech. How proud they are of their officers, how each of them represents what service and sacrifice mean, how they make their city a better place…

Blah, blah, blah.

So yeah, Maggie gets it, but Kara still can’t be bouncing on the balls of her feet like that- especially since it’s her fault Maggie’s here in the first place- so Maggie pokes at her with a warning look. Again.

To her credit, Kara _does_ stop immediately, once she’s made aware that she’s being a spazz, but it only lasts until she zones out again, when she inevitably starts back up.

To be totally honest, this whole thing sucks. She and Kara are getting commendations for Valor and Maggie is getting a Purple Shield, which, she supposes, it could be worse. Kara had made a serious point to make sure that Maggie was in the running to receive the medal as well, telling anyone who would listen that Maggie had saved her ass multiple times during the siege of Metropolis and insisting that her and Maggie’s body-cam footage be reviewed until Maggie was informed that she’d be getting the same award as her partner, the two of them the only female officers to receive such a high honor today. Her partner’s friends and family are all in attendance; Maggie can see James and Clark, their tall, bulky forms standing out in the huge crowd, and she swears she can hear Lucy and Lois talking every now and again.

“…Officer Kara Danvers, the Medal of Valor, for bravery under fire and rescue efforts above and beyond the call of duty.”

Kara steps forward and bends slightly so the Mayor can slip the medal over her neck, pretty young face broadcast to the crowd on the massive projector screen behind them as she smiles. Her little section goes wild, with loud whoops and whistles and someone (probably Eliza) yelling _“Sunshine!”_ at the top of their lungs. Kara flushes and steps back, examining the medal around her neck as the crowd continues to clap.

Maggie, by contrast, has no one here, so when the Mayor says, “Officer Maggie Sawyer, the Medal of Valor, for bravery under fire and rescue efforts above and beyond the call of duty, and a Purple Shield, for injuries received in the line of duty” and loops the ribbons over her head, she is understandably shocked when a loud chorus of cheering and whooping breaks out. She turns to see Kara’s friends and family making even more noise than they had for _Kara_ , Clark and James both with their hands cupped around their mouths as they yell and an ear-splitting whistle from Lucy ripping through the crowd.

Maggie doesn’t even try to stop the grin that spreads across her face, but she draws the line at tears. Tears are not allowed. She chances a look over at Kara, who is resolutely staring straight ahead, but is clearly fighting a smile.

Not saying a word, Maggie jams an elbow into Kara’s ribs as soon as the Mayor moves down the line, gratified at her partner’s recoil. “You’re a little shit,” Maggie informs her thickly. When Kara blinks too-innocently at her, Maggie relents and knocks her shoulder into Kara’s. “Thank you.”

Kara shrugs with a grin. “ _Ellos te adoptaron. Estás atrapada con nosotros ahora, Maggie.”_

 _“LD, si me haces llorar te patearé el culo,”_ Maggie sniffs, and Kara laughs and tosses her arm across Maggie’s shoulders.

(Neither of them realize that Jimmy Olsen has taken this opportunity to snap what will, eventually, be an iconic photograph. A symbol of solidarity between female officers in a sea of men.

Neither of them particularly cares.)

********

Maggie’s first day back on the beat turns out to be pretty memorable.

She and Kara are ambling around, slower than usual to accommodate Maggie’s slight limp _(“But it’s getting better every day, Sarge, really!”_ ) when they get word that there’s an ABP out for some gang-banger in connection with a homicide down by the harbor. They keep their eyes peeled, but also kinda just… shrug it off, because, “Why the hell would a banger flee to a like, nice, middle-class neighborhood like this? That’d just be stupid,” Maggie says to Kara as they stroll along, both of them bundled in the MPD parkas- Kara very begrudgingly.

“Yeah. _So_ stupid,” Kara laughs.

And then they see him at the other end of the block, walking along like he owns the place.

Maggie just barks out a laugh. “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me. We are _not_ this lucky, are we? That can’t be the guy.”

Kara calls in to dispatch for a better description of the suspect, and… “Yeah, that- see that tattoo? The witness mentioned it _specifically_ ,” she says, hopping from foot to foot eagerly.

“Well, what’re you waiting for, kid? Go get him,” Maggie instructs, grinning when Kara takes off like a bullet from a gun, Maggie loping a few paces behind just in case. “Hey, Jeff Wilson! MPD!”

The guy turns, sees, and books it, and _damn_ , he might actually be faster than Kara, holy _shit_. Maggie picks up the pace, wincing as her back protests slightly at the strain. She’s gonna be _sore_ later. “Hey, Wilson, Freeze!”

This does nothing but make the guy run _faster_ , but hey, it was worth a shot, right?

Kara, of course, sees this speedster as nothing but a challenge, and though she can’t see her face, Maggie just _knows_ her partner is grinning as she speeds impossibly faster, legs pumping in a near-cartoonish blur as she steadily gains on him. Finally, when she determines she’s close enough, Kara launches into a flying leap, wrapping her lean arms around his middle and driving him into the ground, hard.

And, normally _this_ would be the memorable part. Kara running like a maniac and managing to tackle yet another dude who’s two-and-a-half times her size, and a murderer at that. But this time, what’s memorable is the _candy_.

Apparently, when Kara had begrudgingly agreed to wear her coat earlier, she had comforted herself on the lost battle by stuffing all her pockets full of candy.

More specifically, with Jolly Ranchers.

And when she hits him, the impact sorta causes them to explode out in a wide arc of brightly-colored hard candies, and they rain down around the pair, much to Kara’s total embarrassment and Jeff Wilson’s complete and utter _confusion_. “What in the _fuck_ is- did you fuckin’ throw _candy_ at me, little girl?” he asks, bewildered even as Kara fumbles slightly with slapping handcuffs onto his wrists.

Maggie, for her part, is several yards away, bent at the waist and wheezing.

Once Wilson is secured, Kara trips her way over to Maggie, talking a mile a minute. “Oh, crap. Maggie, are you okay? Can you breathe? Is it the scar? Is it your back? Is- are you _laughing_?!”

And yes, as a matter of fact, Maggie _is_ laughing. Laughing so hard, in fact, that tears are streaming down her face and she can’t even manage to suck in a breath. After several moments, she stands upright, shaking with laughter. “Oh my god,” she gasps. “You should’ve seen his _face_! You should’ve seen your face!” she yells at Wilson, still laughing.

“Maggie-”

“Yo, is she alright?” Wilson asks warily.

“She’s fine,” Kara mutters, cheeks steadily flaming a brighter red the more Maggie laughs. “I’m gonna go get the car, stay here with him.”

Maggie just nods, waving her away and wiping at her cheeks as Kara hurries off. “Whoo! God, that was a riot. So glad to be back.” She walks over to where Jeff Wilson is still laying facedown on the sidewalk, arms cuffed behind his back.

“Back? You go on vacation or somethin’?” he asks.

“Nah, got hurt in the alien attack.”

“Oh, for real? That’s dope. Thanks for your service.”

Maggie’s eyebrows rise. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever been thanked by someone while I’m arresting them, man.”

He shrugs. “Some of you guys saved my mom.”

“Uh, you’re welcome, I guess. Glad your mom’s okay.”

 _‘God, this day is fuckin’_ weird _…’_

Twisting, he looks up at her as best he’s able. “Hey, since you’re taking me to jail, think you can give me a last wish, or whatever it is?”

“What, you want me to let you go?” she snorts.

“Nah, I know you won’t. Gimme one of the Jolly Ranchers?” he asks, jerking his chin toward them.

 _“What?”_ she asks, dumbfounded.

He shrugs again. “They’re my favorite.”

“You’re shittin’ me, man.”

“Nah, I love those fuckin’ things.”

Maggie studies him. _‘I’m gonna regret this, I just know it.’_ “What flavor?”

“Blue.”

Maggie snatches one off the pavement, unwraps it, and approaches him. “Dude, swear to god, if you try to bite me, I will kick your goddamn teeth in. Got it?”

He nods, and takes the candy without fuss, humming happily.

And all Maggie can do is laugh.

 _God_ , this is a weird day.

 

As it turns out, Jeff Wilson is _not_ a murderer. Rather, he’s a former gang-member who’d gone straight and was a _witness_ to a murder involving a former cop who’d gone dirty, and he’d only run because he thought they were dirty and trying to kill _him._

So Maggie doesn’t regret giving the dude a couple Jolly Ranchers after all.

********

“What’re you doing for Thanksgiving, Maggie?”

Maggie shrugs. “It’s my year to work, I had last year off. Plus, we get holiday pay, so I’m not complaining. How about you, LD? Getting the whole gang together?”

“Trying to, anyways. I think Clark, Lois, and I are gonna host it at our place. Usually, we do it at Eliza’s, or we all go to Smallville for the weekend, but I have to work the next day, and so do they, plus with Eliza’s chemo, she can’t- it’s hard for her to travel.”

“Right. Well, save me some… something or other,” Maggie jokes. “Not all of us get the day off.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Maggie, we’re partners, we work the same shifts; you volunteered to work.”

“Well, lookit you, calling me out on my bullshit. I feel like a proud mom,” Maggie teases.

“Maggie…”

“Look, kiddo, if me working a stupid long shift and making stupid good money a couple times a year means some other guy can stay home with his family, that’s a good enough reason for me to do it, right?”

Kara opens her mouth to argue, but thinks better of it and shrugs instead. “Makes sense to me.”

“Good. Thank you for not arguing with me, it’s a nice change of pace,” Maggie says, knocking Kara’s cap off and ruffling her neat hair.

Kara slaps her hand away and scowls. “Well, you’re still welcome to come, Maggie. Even if it’s super late, we always have leftovers.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, LD. But no promises. Family holidays aren’t really my thing. Since, y’know, you generally need a _family_ to celebrate them.”

Kara just hums in response.

 

Kara, of course, sends Maggie several dozen texts over the course of Thanksgiving day, most of which are focused exclusively on food (of course).

 

Kara: Martha brought rolls!!!!

Kara: *short video of Kara, Lucy, and Alex shoving rolls into their mouths, wide-eyed and giggling as they run from someone who is clearly chasing them out of the kitchen*

Maggie: Run, bitches!

Kara: MARTHA HAS A ROLLING PIN

Kara: THIS IS NO LONGER FUN

Kara: Okay, she stopped and went back in the kitchen

Kara: Phew

Kara: OMG

Kara: Alex just like, casually walked into the kitchen and stole us a fifth of tequila

Kara: And no one noticed!

Kara: She’s like a NINJA

Maggie: Alex Danvers- Booze Ninja

Maggie: No, wait, NERD Ninja

Maggie: A Nerd-ja

Kara: LOL

Within moments, a text from Alex herself buzzes in, and Maggie allows herself one stupid, besotted smile in the empty bullpen as she reads it.

 

Alex: Heard you were talkin’ shit

Maggie: I speak only the truth, Danvers

Alex: Uh-huh

Alex: You’re just mad ‘cause you’re not here with tequila

Alex: And us, probably

Alex: But definitely the tequilla

Maggie: Well that’s just true

Alex: You coming by after work?

Maggie: Wasn’t planning to

Maggie: Why?

Alex: You should. 

Alex: We always do Game Night after the adults leave

Alex: And yes, I know we’re adults now, but still

Maggie: I’ll see what I can do, Danvers

Alex: Good, because I already told Kara you’re coming, and she’s all excited

Alex: It’d be a shame to disappoint her

Alex: *smiley emoji*

Maggie: That’s fuckin’ LOW, Danvers

Maggie: Like, WOW

Maggie: Rude af

Alex: *shrugging emoji*

Alex: dealwithitsunglasses.gif

Maggie: This means war

Alex: Bring it, Tiny

Maggie snorts, but doesn’t reply, buckling down on some paperwork she’s helping the detectives upstairs sift through for a case.

_‘Maybe I’ll make a quick appearance. Just to avoid Baby Cop’s puppy eyes…’_

 

Kara’s downright _ecstatic_ when she answers the door with a wide grin, giving Maggie a quick hug and ushering her inside. “Here, lemme take your coat.”

Maggie shrugs it off and looks around, interested. This is the first time she’s been inside the apartment, and while she’s not quite sure what she was expecting, it certainly wasn’t _this_.

It’s painted a cheery yellow, and the walls are covered in photos and souvenirs and framed articles that Lois or Clark have published over the years, as well as a display case for Lois’ Pulitzer, several other awards, and even a few Kara’s earned- her Honor Cadet plaque, Top Cadet medal, and the recently added Medal of Valor being the most notable. There are two desks facing one another in the corner, covered in notebooks and tape recorders and loose pens and clutter. The dark hardwood floor creaks pleasantly underfoot, and the smell of something _delicious_ permeates the space. Most of the occupants are spread around the living room, either piled onto the overlarge couches or sprawled on the floor. There are several bottles being passed around from person to person, and when Lucy spots her she whoops.

“Well, well, look who fuckin’ showed up!”

Maggie rolls her eyes as Kara slides past her into the living room, claiming a spot in a large nest of blankets and pillows with Lois. “Yeah, yeah, some of us actually have to work for a living, Little Lane.”

“I work!”

Lois snorts, taking a long pull from what looks to be a bottle of good tequila before passing it off to a grateful Maggie. “You work like, twice a year, Luce. The rest of the time you’re ‘on duty’, you’re flying around on the government’s dime.”

“But _still_.”

Maggie looks around for a place to sit, finding the only open spot to be next to Alex, who is glaring daggers at an innocent-looking Kara. “Mind if I join you, Danvers?” She shakes her head, patting the cushion in invitation, and Maggie acquiesces, berating herself for her giddiness. _‘Maggie Sawyer, you are too old and experienced a lesbian to get such ridiculous crushes on straight girls.’_

 

Alex, meanwhile, is faring no better. In the two months since her talk with Kara, she’s tested the hypothesis of her being gay (she _is_ a scientist, after all), and, after _exhaustive_ trials, has come to the conclusion that she is, in fact, very, _very_ gay. Which… she hasn’t told anyone except Kara yet. But whatever. She’ll get around to it. No reason for it to become a whole thing. And also, unbeknownst even to Kara, that she has a massive, unabating crush on her little sister’s partner.

 _‘Alex Danvers, you are an_ adult _. You have multiple doctorate degrees, and you’re a special agent with the DEO. You are confident, and smart, and you’re just overall a badass. You can sit next to a pretty girl and not turn into a total moron. Oh, shit, fuck, she’s talking. Stop staring at her mouth. Shit, was that a question?’_

“Sorry, what was that?”

Maggie looks at her a little strangely. “I said I was gonna kick your ass at poker. You alright, Danvers?”

“Yeah, yup, I’m good. And you _wish_ you could beat me at _anything_. Remember paintball?”

“We were on the same team!” Maggie laughs, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

( _“Oh, you’re on the same team, alright,” Kara mutters. “Team_ Lesbian _.”_ )

( _Across the room, Kal chokes on the soda he’s chugging.)_

“Details,” Alex dismisses with a careless wave. “I still won.”

“Guess we’ll have to have a rematch,” Maggie challenges, sitting forward.

Alex answers by leaning forward herself. “Guess we will.”

“Hey, so, yes to poker?” Lois asks, once it’s clear that Clark will, in fact, survive aspirating orange soda.

“Hell yes.”

Alex just smirks. “Nobody’s got as good a poker face as I do.”

Lucy leans over to Kara. “So, do I make the Lady Gaga bisexual joke, or do I let it go? Because it’s like… _right_ there.”

“Let this one go, Luce,” Kara snickers. Lucy doesn’t even _know_ Alex is… figuring stuff out. No sense sending her flying back into the closet.

Lucy sighs heavily. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

 

Maggie actually ends up having a great time, discovering to her total delight that Kara Danvers is not, in fact, perfect at everything, as evidenced by the rounds they’d played of Clue and Scattergories.

“How are you such a good cop, and yet so bad at this game, LD?” Maggie asks, dumbfounded. “Like, little kids can play this and win!”

“Speaking of winning, when’s he getting in?” Alex asks, studying her cards carefully.

“Two weeks! He’ll get here on I think the ninth and leave on New Year’s day,” Kara says.

“Uh, who are we talking about?” Jimmy asks, raising a hand.

“Oh, right, you haven’t met Winn!”

“Who’s Winn?” Maggie asks.

“Winn is my best friend,” Kara says with a smile. “He’s been doing holidays with us for a couple years. You guys will like him, he’s great.”

“Truth,” Lucy agrees. “Winn knows how to have a good time. There’s always good beer and robots when he’s around. I don’t know why, but I’m obviously fine with it.”

Maggie leans close to Alex and whispers, “So is Winn LD’s boyfriend?”

Alex snorts. “He wishes. Or, used to, anyways. I think he’s mostly over it now. He’s a good kid, you’ll like him. Even if he is sort of like the _other_ dorky little sibling I never wanted.”

Kara shoots her a playful glare before continuing. “Oh! Maggie! You’re coming to Midvale for Christmas Eve.”

“I am, huh?” Maggie asks, amused.

“You are. I already checked, you’re not scheduled to work, and it’s a lot of fun. Please? We do lots of cool stuff! We do sugar cookies and we go to the Winter Festival and build snowmen and Clark makes _really_ good hot cocoa, and-”

“By cool,” Alex clarifies quietly as Kara rambles on. “She means _very_ dorky and mushy and _uncool_ , but you should come anyways, because it actually is kinda great.”

Between Kara’s hopeful expression and Alex’s softer one, Maggie feels herself crumbling easily. “Fine, fine, both of you, shut off the puppy eyes!”

“Yay!”

“Thanks. She was gonna mope the whole time if you’d said no,” Alex confides, leaning even closer to Maggie. “I think you might be her best friend, Sawyer.”

Maggie clears her throat and moves away a bit. “Well then she has terrible taste in friends,” she jokes.

Alex studies her for a moment before smiling. “I don’t think she does,” she says, dark eyes twinkling in the middling light of the living room. “You seem alright to me.”

_‘I need more tequila.’_

“Who needs more tequila?” Lucy asks, striding out of the kitchen with an armload of half-empty bottles. She drops one into Maggie’s lap, unprompted.

Which only confirms one of Maggie’s long held suppositions; Lucy Lane, rescuer of gays in potential distress.

Maggie salutes with the bottle, and Lucy just winks in reply.

 _‘It’s not so bad, having a family,’_ Maggie muses.

But then Lois steals the bottle from her and runs, and Maggie reverts back to her earlier thinking that families are, in fact, the worst as she chases the older woman through the apartment, laughing all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up some stuff for you guys.  
> And yes, Alex is very, VERY thorough in her tests  
> ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie’s running late, something she _hates_ , as she rushes to the snooty uptown bar Lucy had suggested meeting Kara’s best friend, Winn, at. He’s just flown into town, and Maggie’s pretty sure that her over-excited partner has given her the guy’s entire biography at this point. Apparently Winn loves robots and beer, will only do shots on a dare, is a huge geek for anything sci-fi, and is, according to Kara, a great dancer.

Maggie somehow doubts this, given all she knows about him, but she decides to test the theory before calling him out.

After months of them routinely breaking into her house, buying her groceries, doing her laundry, and cleaning her apartment, Maggie’s confident in calling these people her friends (though Kara’s pretty sure she actually means something else when she says it, she doesn’t call her partner out on it). Alex spots her and waves her over with a wide smile. “Maggie!”

Maggie grins and hurries over, thanking Clark as he stands so she can slide into the booth beside Alex. “Hey! Sorry I’m late, got stuck with paperwork because someone bounced early to pick up their friend from the airport,” she says loudly, glaring playfully at Kara.

Kara just sticks her tongue out in response.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, LD.” A young guy sitting across from her chokes on a nacho, prompting Lois to whack him on the back. When he finally composes himself, his ears turn a brilliant red, and Alex rolls her eyes and elbows Maggie in the ribs. “Sorry, that was apparently rude.” She shoots Alex a glare, which she willfully ignores.

“Oh, no, it’s no problem. I’m Winn. Winn Schott, Jr,” he says, and he’s… it’s hard to describe what he’s doing, but he’s sorta simultaneously hunching up to take a blow and tensing to throw his own as soon as he says his name, and he ducks his head but meets her eyes again almost defiantly. It takes Maggie a second, but as soon as she places the name, she _gets_ it.

She remembers the stories about the Toyman, and _especially_ remembers her overprotective parents going through every single one of her and her brothers’ toys and getting rid of all the ones made by his company.

So, the weird, defensive, defiant posturing kinda makes sense.

She decides, almost instantly, that she likes Winn Schott, Jr.

She grins and extends a hand across the table. “I’m Maggie. It’s nice to meet you, Winn.”

He relaxes then, and a wide, boyish smile takes over his face and crinkles his eyes. “You too, Maggie. Kara tells me a lot about you when we Skype.”

“She does, huh?” Maggie drawls, looking over at Kara, who is _very_ interested in whatever Jimmy is saying. “All terrible, I’m guessing?”

Winn ducks his head and grins. “Actually, the opposite.” He meets her eyes and his smile widens, and _god_ , but he looks young everywhere but the eyes. “She thinks you’re pretty awesome.”

“How old are you, anyways?”

He puffs up slightly, cradling his beer to his chest protectively. “What are you, a cop?” he jokes. She just raises an eyebrow expectantly, and he sighs and tosses her his wallet. “I’m 22, oh suspicious one.”

Maggie studies his driver’s license and nods, satisfied that it’s real. “You are. Happy birthday, Winn,” she says, tossing it back to him. “Granted, I didn’t know you two weeks ago, but still.”

He shrugs easily. “Thanks. And I get it. I kinda have a baby face.”

“You’re from California, huh?”

“I am, but before you ask, no, I don’t surf and yes, the weather is nice there,” he says.

She rolls her eyes. “So what brings you to Metropolis?”

He spreads his arms wide and grins. “What, Cali guys can’t like the East Coast, too?” At her look, he bursts into laughter. “God, I could barely say that with a straight face. No, I- it’s Christmakah.”

“It’s what-makah?” Maggie asks.

“Christmakah. Danvers family tradition,” Winn explains.

“He’s right,” Lucy agrees. “They do this combo of Christmas and Hanukah every year. Usually we all stay with Eliza for a while. Been doing it since we were kids.”

Maggie nods. “So, it’s a big deal, huh?”

“Kinda,” Kara shrugs. “But it’s fun, too. Right, Alex?”

Maggie turns to the woman beside her, who blinks rapidly before clearing her throat. “Oh, yeah. Yup. Lots and lots of fun.”

Kara snorts. “Smooth.”

“Shut up.”

Maggie’s brow furrows before she returns her attention to Winn, who is picking nervously at the label on his beer. “So what should I expect from a Christmakah?”

He grins widely. “Oh, man, you’re in for a treat. How do you feel about sugar cookies? It’s like, of _vital_ importance, because we kinda make a lot of them, and...”

Yup, Maggie was right.

She likes this kid.

 

“So, why are we at this snooty-ass place when there’s a perfectly good dive bar a lot closer to home?” Maggie asks.

“Because that dive doesn’t have a dance floor,” Lucy says. “And Schott is the only one who can keep up with me, and so I have to take advantage when we’re in the same time zone. All you fools have two left feet.”

“I object, Your Dishonor,” Kara cries, a grin pulling at her mouth.

“On what grounds?” Lucy asks, voice heavy with mock-seriousness.

“On the grounds that I am a _great_ dancer.”

“You are, but he’s better.” Lucy shrugs helplessly. “I’m sorry, Kara, I don’t make the rules.”

“You _literally_ are, right now!”

“Overruled!” Lucy declares. “Winn Schott, the Defendant, may now escort me to the floor.”

“Happily, Your Dishonor,” he says grandly, hopping up from the booth and holding an arm out gallantly. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” She tucks her arm into his and trots them both out to the floor, where a few couples are indeed dancing.

“What am I, chopped liver?” James calls playfully. When the only response is, _“Love you, Jimmy!”_ , he rolls his eyes and turns to Maggie. “May I have this dance?”

“Absolutely. I’ve gotta see this shit-show up close,” she laughs, sliding out of the booth and following him to the floor. When James holds up his hands, she laughs. “Full disclosure, Olsen- I haven’t danced with a guy since I was 15 at Homecoming with my boyfriend. And he wasn’t quite so, well-”

“Black?” he jokes.

“I was gonna say tall, actually,” Maggie snorts, taking his hands and adjusting as much as she can for their height difference.

“You need to stand on my feet, Sawyer?” he asks, flashing a sly grin.

Maggie just laughs. “Oh, fuck off, man.”

As it turns out, Winn actually _can_ dance. Shockingly well. For such a little dude, he handles the turns and moves like a pro, and the sight of it honestly kinda makes Maggie’s night. Especially when Lucy decides she’s _sick_ of being led and starts leading, and he just sorta… goes with it.

When he sees Maggie laughing at him, Winn just smiles and shrugs as they pass. “Lanes, right? What’re ya gonna do?”

And, Maggie supposes, there’s really no arguing with that.

 “Wanna dace?”

Maggie looks over at Kara. “Are you gonna make it weird for all these straight people?”

“Probably,” Kara says without missing a beat. "I'd ask Lucy but she and Jimmy look busy-" in fact, she and Jimmy are kissing and doing very little dancing at all, right now. "So I figured you're a good dancer whose partner got snatched, so... yeah let's make it weird."

“Well then fuckin’ obviously.”

Kara pulls her into a loose approximation of a waltz, laughing as they both try to lead.

“Rookies are supposed to learn, LD,” Maggie snarks.

“Fine, fine. Oh, hey Winn!”

He’s got Alex, though he looks a bit fearful. “Hey, Kara.”

Kara reads him and turns to Maggie with an apologetic smile. “Mind if I save him? Alex is kinda intense with him. _I_ know it’s because she loves him, but he’s pretty sure she’s gonna kill him one day.”

Maggie laughs. “Wouldn’t put it past her. Go ahead, save your boy.”

Kara smiles gratefully and cuts in, taking Winn’s hand as he visibly deflates with relief. Maggie ever hears him whisper, “Thank you, she’s a _monster_.”

Maggie snorts and starts back toward their booth when a hand catches her elbow. Half-turning and preparing to slap someone, she’s a bit taken aback by Alex Danvers’ rueful grin. “Looks like we’re on our own, Sawyer.”

“Yeah, something about you scaring that poor kid?”

Alex snorts and rolls her eyes. “Winn’s a big boy, he can handle it. But, um, I mean… did you wanna dance? With me? I’ll be less scary, or whatever.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow and grins. “Yeah?”

“Well, I mean, sitting it out would just be kinda lame, with everyone else out here, so…”

“It would,” Maggie agrees. “Alright, yeah. Let’s dance, Danvers.”

“Fair warning, I am _not_ a great dancer,” Alex says, a note of irony in her voice.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Just follow my lead, alright?”

“Okay.”

********

Winn looks to where Maggie and Alex are dancing- badly- and laughing and then back to Kara. “So since when is your sister gay?”

Kara sags with relief. “Oh thank _Rao_ someone else can see it!”

“Well, I mean, yeah, of course I can. Look at them! They’re all… I can’t believe I’m gonna say this about _your_ sister, but she’s actually being… cute,” Winn says, awed as he watches Maggie spin Alex clumsily. “Like, cute-cute.”

“I _know_!”

“And Maggie’s _obviously_ into her, I mean, look at that smile!”

“I know!”

“So… neither of them figured it out yet?”

“No! And they’re both so _stubborn_. Like, Alex has been on a bunch of dates with these ladies but they don’t go anywhere because she wants Maggie, and Maggie still thinks Alex is straight because she’s keeping everything so secret and she’s all, like, _noble_ , so she’s useless,” Kara laments. “And so they keep using me as an excuse to hang out so I have to suffer through all their heart eyes and smiles and _ugh_.”

Winn smiles. “Sucks being single, huh?”

“ _Yes_.”

“I feel your pain. They’ll figure it out, dude, don’t worry.”

Kara eyes him dubiously. “You are _really_ underestimating the stubbornness, Winn. And for two of the most observant people I know, they’re like, _really_ dumb.”

He pats her on the shoulder consolingly. “Ah, don’t worry, those crazy kids will figure it out. And when they’re all wifed up or whatever, you’ll find someone to be dumb about too.”

“Gee, thanks, Winn. You’ve made me feel so much better,” she snorts. When he just grins, she pulls him into a tight embrace as they sway to the music. “I really missed you.”

He rubs her back and squeezes. “I missed you too.”

*********

A few days later, Kara pulls the car to a stop in Eliza’s driveway, and Maggie’s pretty sure she’s never scrambled out of a car faster in her life. “Who taught you how to drive?”

“Alex.”

“Yeah, that explains a lot,” Maggie mutters. She looks up at the front porch with trepidation, her steps faltering until she stops at the foot of the stairs. “Look, LD, I’m not sure if-”

“Shush, you’ll be fine,” Kara says, making her way up onto the porch.

“I know _nothing_ about Hanukkah! Like, I don’t even know what it _is_!”

Kara takes mercy on her, pausing outside the door. “Maggie, honestly, it’s just gonna be us hanging out and eating fried food. There’s a _little_ bit of religious type stuff that we do, but that’s like, 10 minutes, tops. The rest is easy.”

Maggie huffs, but concedes the point. “Fine. I just feel like I’m crashing your family stuff.”

“It’s not crashing if you’re invited,” Kara points out. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And Eliza loves having a bunch of people over for this. It’s her favorite time of year. And who knows how long-” she stops herself, swallows, and blinks before pasting on a very large, fake smile that doesn’t meet her glassy eyes. “It’s gonna be fine.”

And it dawns on Maggie, then, that Kara and Alex are both wrestling with their mother going through chemo and cancer, and this time of year, one they obviously have so many happy memories of, must be _really_ difficult for them both. Hell, this is Kara’s _second_ set of parents, and though the details are kinda vague, still, she knows that Jeremiah Danvers is, at very least, out of the picture, and now _Eliza_ is sick...

So she resolves to woman up for her rookie. After all, Kara spent more than a few nights in the hospital when Maggie was stuck there, despite her self-admitted phobia of doctors and hospitals. Maggie can get over her deeply-ingrained aversion to family-type stuff for another night. Thanksgiving had been kinda fun, honestly, so if this is anything like that, she might even enjoy it.

Maggie grins as wide as she can, feeling her cheeks dimple. “Alright, fine, you’ve convinced me. Just don’t leave me alone with your mom, kid. She’s kinda scary.”

Kara’s smile lessens in size, but becomes more genuine. “Noted.”

 

Inside, it’s warm and cozy, and Maggie can hear music playing somewhere, people talking and laughing further into the house.

“You can just kick off your shoes,” Kara says, doing exactly that and tossing her coat haphazardly at the coat rack. “Rao’s _light_ , we’re so late.”

Maggie’s brow furrows at the weird turn of phrase, but decides to let it go. Who knows what weird shit they say in Iceland, anyways? “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s not you, I should’ve left with Alex is all, but-”

“Kara! Hurry up, it’s almost sunset!” a male voice calls from nearby. “We almost had to have _Alex_ sing!”

“Hey, I have a great voice!”

“Yeah, very ‘unnecessary musical episode’ worthy,” someone- either Lois or Lucy- drawls, followed but a muted thump and a loud shriek.

Kara sighs deeply before hurrying into an adjacent room, Maggie trailing behind her.

_‘Alright, Sawyer. You can do this.  You can do Hanukah with your partner’s family. You can do anything- even family holidays without alcohol. And you even like these people. These people are awesome. This will be a breeze. And in a few hours, you get to leave.’_

Thus reassured, Maggie steps into what is apparently the living room, to find both Lanes, Clark, and all three Danvers, as well as Winn and Jimmy. “Hey.”

“Hey, Maggie,” Jimmy calls, a slow, easy smile spreading across his face. His soothing presence manages to crank Maggie’s anxiety down a few notches. She makes her way to his side and plops beside him on the couch. “First Hanukkah?” he asks knowingly.

She nods. “Yup. Prob’ly gonna fuck it up, somehow.”

He nudges her gently with an elbow, drawing her attention. “Don’t jinx us, Sawyer, it’s my first one too. And I’m told we just have to sit here and look pretty while they all do their thing.”

She nods thoughtfully. “Gotcha, I can do that. But you’re kinda screwed on the looking pretty, Olsen.”

“Hey now, I’m _very_ pretty,” he objects playfully.

“I’ve seen prettier,” Maggie says with a shrug.

“Shut up, we’re trying to pray here,” Alex grouses.

Kara snorts out a laugh but manages to get back into whatever song she’s singing as they light the candles.

“Yeah, shut up, Olsen,” Maggie says, squeaking when he pulls her into a headlock in retaliation.

 

In the dining room, they jostle over food and chairs and who says what next and who sits next to whom. It’s the barely controlled chaos Maggie’s become familiar with over the last several months, and shockingly, it soothes her. She slaps Winn’s hand away as he reaches for a doughnut she’s had her eye on, and he cradles it, pouting. “Rude.”

She shrugs and snatches it off the plate. “Snooze ya lose, bud.”

“I saw it first!”

“Your hands are weak, Schott.”

“They are not!”

“Very weak. I bet you like pineapple on your pizza, don’t you?”

He opens and closes his mouth a few times. “What does that have to  do with-”

“Alright, kids,” Eliza says, coming to her feet. “Most of you know what comes next, but for those that don’t, I’ll explain. Tonight is the first night of Hanukkah, and we light candles and eat fried food to symbolize the miracle of the oil at the Temple in Jerusalem.” Maggie and James both nod when she makes eye contact with them, and she nods, satisfied, before continuing. “Well, as an _additional_ tradition, we go around the table and tell what we do to put a little more light in the world. Kara, you can start.”

“Right. Well, uh, I volunteer at an animal shelter on my days off, and I try to do good in my work as a police officer, and… wow, I’m slacking, huh?”

Eliza leans over to plant a kiss on top of her head before retaking her seat. “You are not. You also cart me around a lot and make sure I’m stocked up on groceries, and so does your sister. Winn, go ahead.”

“Oh, alright. I work with the Big Brothers program, and I help out the robotics team at NC Community College. Sometimes I help pick up trash on the beach…?”

“Nerd,” Alex mutters with a quick smile.

“I volunteer at schools for their school newspapers so they can have some face-time with a working journalist, and I try to investigate the bad guys more than is probably healthy,” Lois laughs.

“I, um… I volunteer at a homeless shelter, when I have the time,” Clark stammers, adjusting his glasses.

Lucy rolls her eyes. “I try to work at the VA when I’m not dying from exams and studying and my dad being-”

“Lucy,” Eliza warns lightly.

“-a totally great guy,” she finishes with a fake smile and an exaggerated double-thumbs-up to Eliza, eliciting a loud snort of laughter. “And I visit your PFLAG meetings and talk to the kids about the army and law school and everything else.”

“I work with girls interested in STEM fields to get them ready to apply to colleges and things like that,” Alex offers. “I’m also in the process of developing this thing that can ID alien DNA- or their equivalent- so we can maybe start making medicines sometime this century.”

“Nerd,” Winn teases.

“I’m… I don’t know. I try to share people’s stories as best I can,” Jimmy offers, sheepish. Lucy pats his hand comfortingly, and he gives her a smile.

“He’s being modest,” Lucy says, rolling her eyes fondly. “Every month, he spends an entire day at the hospital setting up a backdrop and taking photos for families, for free.”

“Some of the kids are terminal,” he explains quietly. “Or the parents never got around to doing the awkward family photo thing. Or there’s NICU babies that are just too little- those are the hardest ones. I just… I want them to have something, y’know? I wish we’d had a better family photo when my dad died. So I just… I do what I can to make it a little easier. I try to get more candid shots- those are the important ones.”

“That’s really awesome, Jimmy,” Maggie says with a smile. “I’d’ve never thought of that in a million years.”

He just gives her a smile.

“Maggie, you’re more than welcome to share- or not. All up to you,” Eliza offers mildly.

Maggie thinks for a moment, wracking her brain. “Honestly, I can’t think of anything like that, Dr. Danvers.”

Alex snorts. “Oh, come on, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s brow furrows. “What? I can’t think of anything.”

“How about making sure your friends are okay when they’re upset?”

“Anybody would do that,” Maggie protests. “That’s not bringing light, that’s just not being a shitty person- oh, sorry, Dr. Danvers.”

Eliza rolls her eyes. “Maggie, look who I raised. Do you think bad words are even on my radar, anymore?”

Maggie snorts. “Fair enough.”

“You keep an eye on Officer Puppy, here,” Lucy says, ducking when Kara throws a spoon at her.

“Literally my job.”

“You haven’t arrested us for breaking into your house,” Clark says with a grin.

“Which is more a mark of insanity than anything else,” Maggie says drily. “Seriously, you guys are gonna wreck my locks. I can just give you a key.”

“You look out for everyone around you, even strangers.”

“Again, decent person. Look, I’m not- I know I need to do more. That’s something I can work on,” Maggie says, placating.

“Robbie.”

Everyone turns to Kara, who’s looking determinedly at Maggie. “Who, now?”

“There’s a kid, on our beat-”

“LD,” Maggie tries.

“-and he’s deaf, but a very cool kid. And Maggie learned sign language so she could talk to him. And she makes sure that no matter what our route is, she’s always there to walk him to the park. Every single day,” Kara says, almost defiantly. “And you’ve been helping me with it too, so now we can both talk to Robbie. You make sure to put people at ease as much as you can, even dropping into Spanish if it makes the person we’re talking to more comfortable. You always have my back, even when you think I’m being an idiot. You keep an eye on the new officers and help them when they’re confused or about to embarrass themselves. You keep track of birthdays for everyone we work with and always drop off a coffee or something for them. I know you work at the community gardens…” She stares hard at Maggie, as if willing this to sink in. “You put a _lot_ of light in the world, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie swallows thickly. “I… thanks. But I don’t think that counts, kiddo.”

“If Captain Sunshine thinks it does, it _probably_ counts,” Lucy stage-whispers.

“Not wrong,” Clark agrees.

“I have to side with them, Maggie. In the face of overwhelming evidence, it seems you’re sharing light just fine,” Eliza says kindly, reaching out and gripping Maggie’s hand in her frail one.

Maggie stands abruptly from her seat. “Um, may I be excused?”

“Of course,” Eliza tells her kindly. “We’ll be here.”

Maggie nods jerkily and exists the room as quickly as she can, tripping over a chair leg in her blurry-eyed haste to get to… anywhere else. She finds her way to the kitchen and from there, out the back door and onto the porch. She sucks in a lungful of icy air, hoping that the chill with chase the water from her eyes. “Stupid. They’re just being nice. You don’t have to be such a freak every time someone’s nice to you, Sawyer,” she mutters, scrubbing stubbornly at a tear that’d managed to fall. “You’re a grown-ass adult. You’ve faced down death. You’ve faced down Bruce Wayne _and_ Batman. You fought in and survived a goddamn _alien invasion_. You can let the nice Jewish people have a nice night without dragging your emo bullshit into it.”

“We’re half-Jewish, actually.”

Maggie yelps and jumps a foot in the air. “Jesus Christ!”

“Who’s that?” Alex deadpans. “I only got the Jewish half.”

“Oh, ha-ha, Danvers. Good one. Do you sneak up on all your friends like that, or am I just lucky?”

Alex pretends to consider this as she steps closer, pulling the door closed behind her. “Hmm. Well, I _do_ tend to scare them a bit.”

“Because you are a scary, scary nerd,” Maggie says.

Alex shrugs. “I do what I can. So why are you outside in the cold, talking to yourself about emo Jews?”

Maggie huffs. “I wasn’t- never mind. Your sister send you to check on me?”

“Actually,” Alex says, ducking her head and stepping forward hesitantly, “she told me to give you some space.”

“You’re bad at following directions.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda always been a problem with me. But then again,” Alex muses, taking another step closer, “I remember there was this one time, at a bar…”

“Danvers.”

“This _really_ annoying cop dropped into my booth when I was having a shitty day, and then she made me play paintball with her for, like, _hours_. And then, she just kinda… kept showing up for me when I needed her.” She meets Maggie’s eye as she stands directly in front of her, face shadowy in the night. “So I figured I was allowed to return the favor.”

Maggie swallows harshly and takes a step back, leaning her back against the railing. “Yeah, well, my story’s not that interesting.”

“I kinda doubt that,” Alex says softly, coming to stand beside her, elbows on the rail as she faces out into the woods.”

“It’s really not all that interesting, Danvers. Pretty run-of-the-mill, as far as these things go. My parents are shitty, I miss my brothers who wouldn’t know me if I stood in front of them, holidays are hard, and you’re all just… perfect. Which makes me even more pissed at my shitty parents, y’know? Because I always just wanted _this_. Just people who gave a shit. And you’re all… you just _get_ each other. Like, walking into a room with you guys is just… warm, and good, and you’re… god, you’re s _hits_ to each other! You make fun and poke and throw shit and never let anything go. But you’re all so _solid_ together that it doesn’t even matter. And I didn’t ever know what that was like- it was never like that, when I was growing up, y’know? I just… I can’t really, like, grasp what that is.”

“That’s family,” Alex says softly. “All that shit- _that’s_ family.”

“I know,” she grits out. “I know what it is and why it is and I just… I’m pissed off that I might’ve found it, with you people who I stumbled on by some fuckin’ clerical decision about what cop gets what rookie… I’m pissed because what if I’d been assigned someone else? I wouldn’t have any of this. Not that I’m not grateful, of whatever, it’s just… It just sucks that I found whatever this is with you guys for the first time  in my damn life, when if my family wasn’t so shitty- I shouldn’t’ve had to _look_ in the first place!”

The air is still and cold as those words hang there, unimpeded by city traffic or sirens or the ambient sounds of a bar.

After what feels like an agonizing eternity, Alex looks over at Maggie. “You shouldn’t have had to look for this,” Alex agrees quietly. “You should’ve had this all along, and I’m really sorry that you didn’t. We’re not perfect. At all. We’re- we’re _so_ screwed up, you don’t even understand. Like, Lucy and Lois getting along _at all_ is a _very_ new thing. Usually there’s, like, screaming and tears and broken glass. And pre-cancer, my mom was a lot less mellow and a lot more ‘driven scientist saddled with two kids’. And Clark? God, he… he’s more than he seems, and there are times when he and Kara are at each other’s _throats_. Most of her teenage years, actually. And I’m… I’m an asshole who keeps too many secrets and doesn’t trust anyone.” She chuckles and turns her attention back to the woods. “We’re a hot mess. But we’re _really_ good at taking in strays. Look at Winn- he’s the son of a _mass murderer_ , and I would _kill_ for him, because he’s one of the best people I’ve ever met, with no expectations in return. He dropped everything to move Kara and I across the country when Mom got sick, and he made all that stuff so much easier. He’s like my little brother, and we wouldn’t be the same without him, or Lucy, or _you_.

“I know you’ve had… issues with family in the past, and we’re not exactly the poster-family for normalcy, but if you wanted… we can be _your_ mess. Like, we do cheesy shit like going to winter festivals and sled racing and snowball fights and sugar cookie decorating, and we chop down our own Christmas trees, and Mom makes us do awkward family photos every year, and Clark’s mom always knits us sweaters, and you’re gonna have to keep Winn from trying to play with your gun because he is just the worst shot _ever_ , but… if you want that, you can have it, here, with us.” A snowflake falls heavy on her lashes, surprising her, and she looks up at the sky, delight coloring her features as her dark eyes twinkle in a shaft of light. “Hey, it’s snowing.”

Maggie kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*
> 
> Also, SO SORRY for the delayed update, I had an insane amount of schoolwork last week (two term papers, an exam, and three quizzes, plus regular assingments) and I was just sorta buried all week, but I got it to you all as soon as I could. And as a reward, you get a kiss for your patience. And also, smol baby Winn, who I've personally been missing dearly


	13. Chapter 13

_Whump._

Maggie can feel a strand of Alex’s short hair brush her cheek, feel the fine texture in the fabric of Alex’s shirt where she’d grabbed it to drag the taller woman down to her level, feel how perfectly still Alex is. Motionless.  

 _Shocked_.                

“Maggie…”

 _‘Oh god. Oh shit. Oh fuck. You goddamn human disaster, she’s not_ gay _. Fuck fuck fuck…’_

Maggie jerks away, panic setting in as she releases the front of Alex’s shirt and stumbles backwards over her own feet. “Um, I, uh, I’m sorry, I just…”

And then Maggie Sawyer- survivor of the Siege of Metropolis, decorated officer of two major police departments, former lover of one of Gotham’s vigilantes, and all-around badass lady- _runs_.

She bolts back to the house, leaving a rather stunned Alex alone on the porch, seemingly frozen. Maggie ducks into the kitchen and spots Kara at the sink, washing dishes with Lucy. “Keys,” is all she manages, words coming out in a panicky bark of an order.

Kara’s brow furrows. “Maggie, what- Whoa, jeez, are you okay, what’s going o-”

 _“Keys,”_ she demands again, thrusting her hand forward. “Please, I gotta… _keys_.”

Without a word, Lucy tosses down the towel she’d been drying with and grabs Maggie’s arm. “You’re not driving when you have the crazy eyes. Let’s go.” She half turns as they make their way to the door. “Kara, tell Mama Danvers-”

“I’ve got you, be safe,” Kara dismisses as they sprint away.

They grab their coats and carry their shoes as they run out the door, climbing into Lucy’s sedan moments later, Maggie wincing as her back protests the sudden, strenuous activity. Lucy throws it in reverse and speeds away from Eliza’s house just as a figure with short red hair steps onto the porch.

 

It’s quiet for a few minutes as Lucy navigates some complicated, convoluted route through town and onto the surrounding back-roads. Finally satisfied with whatever she’s been orchestrating, Lucy asks, “So, do you have any particular destination in mind for your crisis, or is this more of a ‘drive around for a few hours’-type deal? Because if it’s the later, I have to stop for gas in an hour or so.”

“I’m such an idiot,” Maggie moans, head in her hands.

“I know, but why this time?”

Maggie glares at Lucy’s silhouette, but the younger woman doesn’t even do her the courtesy of looking over to see it. “Rude.”

“Well, considering I just bailed on my family for no apparent reason on one of their big holidays, and considering the lecture I’m gonna get from Lois, Clark, and Jimmy for _leaving them there with no ride_ , I’m pretty sure I’m allowed.” She glances over at Maggie’s stubborn expression and rolls her eyes, exasperated. “Seriously, what’s going on?” 

“I’m- I made a mistake, and it was so stupid, and now it’s gonna fuck everything up, and-”

“Whoa, hey, take a breath, Sawyer, Jesus,” Lucy soothes, reaching over and gripping Maggie’s arm tightly. “What did you do?”

Maggie just shakes her head.

Lucy seems to take this in stride, just nodding in return. “Do you wanna talk about it at all?”

Maggie shakes her head again, barely holding onto her composure.

“Will you wanna talk about it later?”

A long pause, and then Maggie shrugs slightly.

“Would you rather talk to Kara?”

“No!”

“Okay, cool. Well let’s head back to Metropolis, okay? We’ll figure it out from there.” Lucy squeezes her arm once, hard, before putting her hand back on the wheel. “Oh, hey, it’s snowing.”

Maggie lets out a strange, high laugh in response. Lucy pushes down harder on the accelerator.

********

It’s a full minute, maybe more, before Alex’s brain reboots enough for her to move.

 _‘She kissed me. She_ likes _me! Oh shit, she thinks I’m…’_

“Ah, fuck.”

She turns on her heel and runs into the kitchen, slamming into Kara full-force in her haste, which, unfortunately, feels _very_ similar to running into a brick wall. Her sister grabs her by the arms to steady her, worry swirling in inhumanly blue eyes. “Gosh, Alex, are you alright? I was just coming to check on-”

“Where’s Maggie?” Alex asks, ignoring the dull throb of, well, everywhere, shrugging out of Kara’s grip.

Kara’s frown deepens. “She left. She ran in here like a crazy person, wanting my keys, and she left with Lucy, because Lucy said she shouldn’t be driving, and-”

“Kara!” Alex snaps. “Where did they go?”

Kara blinks. “I dunno, Lucy’s car?”

And Alex is off, thundering to the door and ripping it open just in time to see Lucy backing out of the driveway and speeding away like a maniac. Alex ducks back into the house, stuffing her feet into a pair of boots that could be either her own or Kara’s and pulling on her coat. She’s just about to run out when a hand snaps the door closed. “What the-”

“Alex, what are you doing?”

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, willing herself not to yell. “Mom, I _really_ don’t have the time right now.”

_“Alexandra.”_

Alex lets out a frustrated breath. “Mom, I really don’t have the time to do this right now. The woman I really like just kissed me and _ran away_ , so-” and she freezes.

Eliza blinks, once, before smiling and stepping away from the door. “That is important.”

“Mom, I-”

Eliza holds up a hand, still smiling slightly as she hands Alex her coat, causing Alex to blink in confusion and realize belatedly that she’s wearing Clark’s. “We can talk later. Go get your girl.”

Alex opens and closes her mouth a few times before nodding, shrugging out of Clark’s coat and into her own.

“Alex?” She looks up to see Eliza studying her warily. “This girl you like- it’s not Lucy, is it? Because I’m already tired enough as it is.”

“Uh, no, it’s- I mean no. Not Lucy.”

Eliza visibly relaxes. “Thank _god_.”

And then Alex is out the door, sliding to a stop beside her car before ripping the door open. “Oh my god, I just came out to my mother by accident on Hanukkah,” Alex mutters, sing-song, as she shoves the key in the ignition and zips off after Lucy.

 

 _‘Of_ course _Lucy had to be the one to drive Maggie. Of course she did. Literally the only person who plots escape routes and traps and does evasive driving training_ for fun _and who looked up the most common car on the road just so she could match it…_ _is the person she got in the car with. Why the fuck not? How is it that I’m the secret agent who lies to everyone, Clark is an ungoverned vigilante, and Winn has literally hacked the Pentagon for_ giggles _, and Lucy goddamn Lane is_ still _the sketchiest person I know?’_

Alex has been driving- fast- for nearly 15 minutes, and she can’t see even a hint of Lucy’s rather inconspicuous blue sedan _anywhere_. Giving up, she fumbles around in the dark for where she’d tossed her phone in frustration when Maggie’s went straight to voicemail. She reluctantly dials Lucy’s number, a photo of Lucy blowing a raspberry impishly lighting up her screen.

_“Charlie’s Whorehouse, you got the dough, we’ve got the ho.”_

Alex is in no mood. “Lucy. Let me talk to Maggie.”

_“Sorry, no.”_

“Lucy! It’s important!”

_“I’m sure it is, but she’s like, mildly catatonic at the moment, so…”_

“Just-” Alex groans frustrated. “Where are you?”

_“Also no.”_

“Lucy Lane, if you don’t-”

_“Alex,” Lucy interrupts, voice firm and unwavering. “If she wanted to talk to you, she would be, but when I showed her your caller ID she almost jumped out of her skin.”_

“Just-”

_“We’re going back to Metropolis, my place. I’ll see you there in a couple hours.”_

The line goes dead, and Alex tosses her phone into the passenger seat in frustration. “Goddammit, Lucy.”

********

“Why did you tell her that?!”

Lucy snorts. “Oh, she speaks.”

“What the fuck, Little Lane?!”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Have you met her? You think for a second she wouldn’t find you wherever we went if she wanted? Grow up. She’s been breaking into your apartment for months.”

Maggie gapes at her. “I don’t wanna see her right now!”

“Why?” Lucy challenges.

“Because I kissed her like an idiot!” The car screeches to a halt, throwing Maggie forward against her seatbelt. “Fuck!”

“You kissed _Alex_?!”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because I like her! A lot!”

“Dude, but she’s-”

“Straight, I know.”

“I was actually gonna say _terrifying_ , but sure, let’s go with straight. Follow up, _what the fuck_?!”

Maggie throws her hands up, slumping back in her seat miserably. “I know! I was just… I was having a moment, and she was being really sweet and awesome about it and offering me basically everything I’ve always wanted on a silver platter, and she looked so _perfect_ and I just-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what exactly was Alex offering on a silver platter?” Lucy asks, waggling her eyebrows.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Well she wasn’t offering _that_ , you goddamn degenerate. I just… being with all you guys at Thanksgiving and tonight, and- honestly, for the past year… it’s been great. I’d never had that, even with my actual family, and I was just feeling... it was a lot, okay? So I stepped out on the porch, and she followed me and gave me this speech about family and strays and how I could-” Maggie stops, embarrassed. “It’s stupid.”

“Sawyer, for fuck’s sake, if I thought it was stupid I’d have pushed you out by now,” Lucy huffs, turning onto the highway. “Just tell me what happened.”

Maggie sighs, still fighting back the embarrassment. “So she- I sorta told her, about my not-so-great family, and how I’d always wanted one like…”

“Like the Danvers,” Lucy says softly. When Maggie turns to her, surprised, Lucy just rolls her eyes. “You’re preaching to the choir on that one, Sawyer. I always wanted a family like theirs, too.”

“But… but you’re _part_ of the family,” Maggie stammers. “You’re part of it just as much as Dr. Danvers or LD or-”

Lucy snorts out a laugh. “Now, maybe. But when I was growing up? When I first started coming to these, I was a pissed off 13-year old on break from military school, and the dynamic was _slightly_ different in that house, lemme tell ya.”

“But-”

“I didn’t have anyone except my sister- who bailed when I was eight-, my dad- who was never home-, and a rotating roster of babysitters when I was a kid. No one. No extended family, no cousins, no weird uncles, no family friends- nothing. And I started going to their Christmakah thing, and I was a little shit.”

“You _are_ a little shit,” Maggie snarks.

“True, but these days I don’t set shit on fire or make out with weird foster kids just to piss people off.” Lucy lets out a laugh. “Joke was on me, though- the weird foster kid had literally _zero_ compunction about kissing girls and is kinda still the best person I know, so... Fun fact, that’s how I found out I wasn’t straight.”

Maggie snorts. “I bet that was a shock.”

“You have no idea.” They laugh together for a second before Lucy sobers. “So, family stuff?”

“Yeah. So I go off about how much I hate that I don’t have that with my own family and never did, and she like, makes an actual _speech_ about how family is more than just who you’re related to, and how you guys are a hot mess-”

“Trust me, we are.”

“-but if I wanted to be part of the mess, I could be. With all of you. And then my stupid, idiot brain was all ‘Kiss her!’ and I did.”

“Which part of this is the part where you got the crazy eyes and started yelling at Sunshine about her keys?”

 _“The part where Alex Danvers is straight!”_ Maggie yells.

“Sawyer, first, I will shove you out of this goddamn moving car if you make my ears ring again,” Lucy says, flexing her jaw a few times and wincing. “And second, this shit happens. I mean I’ve _definitely_ -”

“I just… I don’t want it to wreck anything, with all of you, but especially her or- oh, _god_ , LD is gonna _kill_ me,” Maggie moans, dropping her face into her hands “I assaulted her _sister_ , oh my god. I’m going to be murdered by a puppy in a Christmas sweater. Not like I can outrun her, she’s fast as shit, and- oh my _god_ I’m so stupid.”

“Whoa whoa, chill,” Lucy soothes, hand hovering awkwardly for a moment before landing on Maggie’s arm again. “Okay, first, I can say with a reasonable degree of certainty you didn’t ruin anything. Second, I don’t think Kara is gonna kill you. Like, literally. _Figuratively_ , you’re toast. And third, I can say with _full_ certainty that if Alex really didn’t want you kissing her, she would’ve broken you in half with her bare hands- no sex jokes!” she yells, seeing Maggie start to smirk as she opens her mouth.

Maggie pouts, slumping further into the seat. “Why do you think that?”

Lucy chuckles. “Trust me, Sawyer, Alex Danvers is plenty capable of taking care of herself.”

 

Lucy’s apartment turns out to be approximately the size of Maggie’s living room, and the barely-controlled chaos of papers and textbooks and case-files stacked on every available semi-flat surface seems pretty on-brand for the young lawyer-to-be, though the dozens of half-pack boxes are surprising. “Kind of a shithole, but it’s home. Grab a seat wherever. Feel free to move shit around, I don’t even fucking know where anything is at this point.”

Maggie shrugs and shuffles a few boxes and books off the couch. “Moving in or out?”

“What? Oh, out. Definitely out. Found a place closer to where I’m gonna be working. One that actually has windows. Didn’t realize how much I’d miss them when I signed the lease for this place. Beer?”

“ _Please_. Yeah, interior apartments are rough,” Maggie agrees. “Good job? Nice place?”

“Yes and yes,” Lucy says. “Jimmy was hinting about moving in, but… I dunno. We’ve only been together like, nine months, y’know? Seems pretty quick.”

“Fair.” Maggie looks around, interested. “Do you-”

A knock sounds at the door.

********

Alex bounces on the balls of her feet, anxious as she waits outside Lucy’s door. Hearing no response, she knocks again. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…”

The door flies open to reveal Lucy, bundled in a coat, boots and hat. “Scary Danvers.”

“Worse Lane. Is Maggie…?”

“She’s inside,” Lucy confirms, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. “I’m gonna go be somewhere else.”

Alex feels a swell of affection for her friend. “Thanks, Luce.”

“Anytime. And Alex?”

“Yeah?”

Lucy crosses her arms over her chest, looking in that moment like the spitting image of her older sister (though Alex isn’t stupid enough to say so). “Be nice. She’s had a weird night.”

“I was- I’m nice! I’m _super_ nice!”

Lucy eyes her dubiously. “Sure, Jan. Shoot me a text when you’re done talking.”

“Will do.”

Lucy pulls Alex into a brief hug, whispering, _“Be brave, you big gay nerd,”_ before releasing her and walking down the hallways, whistling as though she hasn’t left Alex totally fish-mouthed in her wake.

 

Alex closes the door and looks across the small room to see Maggie lounging on the couch, appearing very casual. “Danvers.”

“Sawyer.”

They hold their staring contest for a few minutes before Maggie snorts and looks away. “Okay, fine, you win. What do you want?”

“You kissed me.”

Maggie nods. “I did.”

“Why?”

“Danvers...”

“Pretty sure you slipped me some tongue a couple hours ago, so I’d say we’re on a first name basis at this point, wouldn’t you?” It is _clearly_ not a question.

Maggie groans, scrubbing her hands over her face. “Fine, Alex, then. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Kissing you!” Maggie yells, jumping to her feet. “I am _sorry_ , I shouldn’t have done it, it’s just gonna screw things up-”

“Then why did you do it?” Alex asks, a hint of frustration entering her voice.

“I’d think that’s fairly obvious for a nerd like you,” Maggie grumbles.

“ _Why_ , Maggie?”

“Because I just… I was feeling really emotional with all the family shit, and, like, I don’t deal with that well I guess, so my outlets aren’t always, y’know, _ideal_.”

Alex eyes her appraisingly as she steps closer. “That’s the only reason?”

Maggie can’t quite meet Alex’s eyes. “Basically.”

“Basically?” Another step closer.

Maggie huffs in annoyance, scrubbing at her face and dragging her hands through her hair. “The only one that’s relevant, yeah. Look, do we have to make this a whole thing? I said I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-”

“You should’ve asked first.”

Maggie freezes, hands tangled in her hair. Slowly, she drags her eyes up. “What?” Alex is directly in front of her now, and Maggie has to tilt her head back a bit to see her face.

“I said,” Alex murmurs, enunciating exaggeratedly, “that you should have asked before you kissed me.”

Maggie stares, mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

“Did you _want_ to kiss me?” Alex asks quietly, eyes soft. “I mean, a reaction to being overwhelmed is one thing. And if that’s all it was, that’s fine. But… did you actually want to kiss me?”

Maggie nods, struck silent for possibly the first time in her life.

Alex smiles. “Good. Maggie?”

Maggie blinks up at her. “I- yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asks, fingers ghosting along the collar of Maggie’s coat.

_‘Deep breath, Sawyer. In, out, and answer… now.’_

“No,” Maggie says quietly.

_‘What? What are you doing?!’_

Alex blinks. “Oh. Um, alright, sorry, I’ll just…”

She backs up a couple of steps before Maggie catches her elbow in a firm grip. “Alex-”

“No! No, it’s… it’s _totally_ fine!” She lets out a sheepish laugh, face flaming red. “God, I’m an idiot, I just- I thought maybe…”

“I like you,” Maggie says earnestly. “I mean, I _really_ like you, Alex. But I’m not… I can’t fall for a straight girl. I’m- fuck, I’m too _old_ for that, and-”

“I’m not straight,” Alex says, cutting Maggie off.

Aaaaand Maggie’s struck dumb again. “I’m sorry, what?”

Alex snorts. “God, the second secret Kara ever manages to keep in her fucking life… I’m gay. Like, _really_ gay. _So_ gay. _Big gay_.”

“You can’t know that after one rushed kiss,” Maggie says.

Alex’s jaw ticks in annoyance. “Don’t tell me about me, Sawyer.”

“Sorry, but… Alex, c’mon.”

“No, _you_ come on,” Alex snaps. “You started all this, being all… noble and kind and beautiful and _funny_. You made me have, like, an identity crisis for the past five months, so you can damn well sit there and listen!”

Maggie’s eyes are wide as she drops onto the couch without hesitation. “Yup. Yeah, I’ll just… do that.”

“First, you take care of my sister, and care- like, actually _care_ \- about her. Then, you’re all charming, and funny, and sweet, and thoughtful… like, fuck off, honestly. Who takes someone to paintball to cheer them up? Maggie Sawyer!” Alex rants, throwing her hands up in the air as she paces, gesticulating wildly. “And then you save Kara’s life and almost _die_ , and your stupid cool, smooth, sexy billionaire ex-goddamn- _fiancée_ waltzes in and just… Do you know what she told me? She told me to be good to you. And I told her I wasn’t gay, and she laughed and essentially told me to get my shit together. Which just… I mean yeah, but how dare she?”

Maggie fights back the laugh that’s threatening to rip from her throat, teeth sinking into her lower lip. ‘ _So Kara comes by the rambling honestly, at least.’_

“Alex…”

“… and _then_ , I start to figure shit out going on dates and stuff with ladies I know, but all those dates sucked…”

“Alex…”

“… like, not enough chemistry, but it still felt more real than any guy I’ve ever been with, and I’m such an _idiot_ that even _Kara_ thinks so, and she’s like, queen of the oblivious idiots. And I just left my house after sunset on the first night of Hanukkah to chase after you because you _kissed_ me and then _ran away_ , and I apparently came out to my _mother_ in the middle of all this…”

“Al- wait, you what?!”

“… and the dumbest thing is that I was so nervous even though I _knew_ she wouldn’t care at all and would be all supportive and stuff. And then I drove two hours in a fucking blizzard to get here, and had to deal with Lucy giving me shit, and everyone else is gonna give me shit, too. And I _did_ all that because _I_ _like_ _you_ _too_!”

 _Whump_.

The shout reverberates in the small, cluttered room, and Maggie’s pretty sure time stopped. Alex is breathing heavily a few paces away, staring at Maggie challengingly. Her intense annoyance only increases when Maggie breaks into laughter.

“What- why is any of that funny?” she asks, exasperated. “I’m pouring my soul out here, Sawyer the least you could do is _not laugh_.”

Maggie shakes her head, still laughing. “No, no, I just… god, we’re so _dumb_.” She meets Alex’s eyes, cheeks deeply dimpled from the wide grin she’s wearing. “C’mere.” Alex frowns but steps forward, arms crossed over her chest. When she’s close enough, Maggie reaches out, tugging one of her hands free and pulling her closer still, keeping their hands linked when Alex moves to pull away. “I’m- so you like me, huh?”

“Less by the minute,” Alex drawls, though there’s a hint of humor in her eyes. A tinge of hope.

Maggie nods, absorbing this. “Anything I can do to fix that?”

Alex plays along, shrugging. “Maybe.”

_‘Definitely a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, now…’_

Maggie hums. “Okay. Well, I think I owe you a question?”

“You definitely do,” Alex agrees. As Maggie opens her mouth, she points a finger in the shorter woman’s face. “And ask _nicely_ please.”

Maggie huffs, annoyed that her joke has been preemptively thwarted. “Alex Danvers, can I _please_ kiss yo-”

Alex leans down as Maggie leans up, and…

_Whump._

********

“What’ll it be?”

“Tequila.”

The bartender quirks a brow at her, amused. “Any other preferences for that?”

Lucy snorts. “Yeah, man. I need you to bring me enough tequila that I forget that my friends are probably fucking on my couch right now because they’re horny, useless lesbians.”

The bartender nods slowly, clearly mulling this over for a moment. “Can I see some ID?”

Lucy hands her driver’s license over without a fuss, and the guy leaves, returning a moment later with a ceramic bottle Lucy’s never seen before. “This can do that. $200.”

Lucy grabs it, pulling the cork and raising it to the guy cheerfully, offering a wry, “ _Salud_ ” before taking several mouthfuls. When she’s swallowed it down, she daintily dabs her mouth with a napkin before rummaging in her wallet. “Need my card?”

He shakes his head, a smile on his face. “Nah, I don’t think you’re going anywhere fast, kid.”

Lucy barks out a laugh and takes another deep pull of the tequila. “You’d _really_ get along with my dad.”

He laughs, shaking his head.

Kids these days are _nuts_.

********

“Okay, yeah, so… gay, then,” Maggie says, a bit breathless.

Alex snorts. “A bit, yeah.”

Maggie nods thoughtfully, hovering on her elbows above Alex’s face, her hair framing them like a dark curtain. “And you said you’d been on dates…?”

“I have. Though it was less, like, looking for a girlfriend or a hookup, or whatever, and more, like, field research.”

“So lesbian lab rats?” Maggie laughs.

Alex shrugs. “Kinda, yeah.”

“Well well, aren’t you just a nerdy little heartbreaker?” Maggie grins, catching Alex’s lips in a deep kiss, letting her weight settle on the warm body beneath her.

“I mean, y’know, they knew that, so I wasn’t being a _total_ asshole or playing with people’s emotions,” Alex defends as Maggie nips at her neck. “I was testing a hypothesis- hey, easy there, Dracula.”

“Sorry, sorry. ‘Testing a hypothesis’? That’s what we’re calling it?” she asks, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I am a scientist,” Alex chuckles, the sound echoed by Maggie. “And they all knew that and were cool with it.”

Maggie chuckles lightly, nosing just below Alex’s jaw. “Well yeah, duh, Danvers, of course they were cool with it. Have you seen you? Because _damn_.” Her fingers trail feather-light on a sliver of exposed skin on Alex’s stomach. “I mean, I haven’t seen all of you, but still. _Damn._ ”

Alex flushes prettily, squirming a bit in a way that Maggie _knows_ is unintentional (though the effect it has is no weaker for that). “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. Like, Jesus, girl,” Maggie laughs, pressing a light kiss to Alex’s lips. “And the fact that you’re just… like that? That it doesn’t even _occur_ to you, how hot you are? That’s something that’s its own kinda sexy.” Realizing that Alex has gone quiet, Maggie’s brow furrows. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m good, just, um… It’s nothing.”

She reaches up to pull Maggie’s face down to hers, but Maggie pulls away, head shaking. “Uh-uh. Nope. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, just come _here_ ,” she tries, but Maggie is already climbing off of her, sitting instead at her hip.

“Danvers, you gotta talk to me if you’re feeling uncomfortable, or if we’re going too fast or anything, okay? Because I wasn’t- I really like you, and we can do this at your pace, okay? Like, I’m not in any rush if I get to have _you_.”

Alex blinks up at her dumbly, propping herself up on her elbows. “Maggie Sawyer, you are very sweet, but what I was _going_ to say was I think there’s a Constitutional Law book fusing with my spine, do you wanna go to my place instead? Because you’re _really_ not getting out of having an upsetting amount of sex with me tonight, because it has been _way_ too long coming, so-”

And Maggie laughs into their kiss.

 

They adjust their clothes and pull on their boots ( _“Yeah, these are definitely Kara’s…” Alex mutters, making Maggie double over, laughing_ ) and coats, stealing kisses and distracting each other thoroughly out of sheer joy at being able to do so. When the tumble out the door laughing, Alex barely remembers to flip the lock to Lucy’s door before they slam it shut.

********

A few blocks away at the bar, Lucy’s attention is drawn away from the heated debate she and the bartender are having about the Metropolis Valiant’s chances for the Stanley cup by a series of texts.

 

Alex: Your place is a pigsty, Luce

Alex: And thank you

Lucy: Did you two morons get everything straight?

Alex: Nothing about us is straight

Lucy: OMG was that your first gay joke???

Lucy: I’m so proud!!!

Alex: lol

Alex: Technically that was Maggie’s joke

Alex: But yeah, we talked it out

Lucy: Sure Jan

Lucy: “Talked”

Lucy: Did you wreck my couch???

Lucy: I’ll have you know I got that thing at Ikea 5 years agp

Lucy: It was like their third nicest one

Alex: Nah

Alex: We’re gonna go wreck mine, instead

Alex: *winking emoji*

Alex: OMG that was Maggie!

Several hours later, after she’s downed that bottle and is getting ready to Uber home, Lucy’s phone buzzes again. Blearily, she unlocks the screen to find a text from Maggie.

 

Maggie: I wasn’t wrong about the couch…

 

Lucy screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really though I was gonna drag this out? This isn't Hallmark!  
> Lmao
> 
> And everyone needs a friend like Lucy Lane


	14. Chapter 14

“So you like me, huh?”

Maggie grumbles incoherently against Alex’s chest, knowing that if she lifts her head she’ll be faced with a smug grin. “Sh’up, Da’ver.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you because your face is planted in my boobs,” Alex snickers, running her fingers through Maggie’s tangled hair. When Maggie doesn’t budge, she rolls her eyes fondly. “C’mon, Sawyer. Coffee.”

This seems to grab Maggie’s attention “Coffee?” she mumbles, lifting her head slightly to meet Alex’s smile with a sleepy one of her own.

“Yes, coffee. Good coffee. _Lots_ of coffee. But you’ve gotta get off of me so I can make it,” Alex chuckles, twisting to press a kiss to the crown of Maggie’s head. “C’mon, roll over.”

“Fine,” Maggie grumps, rolling onto her back and scrubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands. Her back twinges sharply at the awkward motion, and she sucks a breath in through her teeth.

Alex is instantly concerned, hovering over her. “What? What’s the matter?”

“No it’s… my back is kinda sore, that’s all.”

Alex’s frown deepens. “I thought you said you were back at 100%?”

“I am, usually. I just, well, we were doing some pretty _strenuous_ stuff, Danvers. Anybody’s back would be sore,” Maggie says, smirking. “I’ll just have to remember to stretch or something.”

Alex bursts into laughter, dark eyes sparking with amusement. “Gotta say, that’s the first time I’ve ever had someone say they needed to limber up before having sex.”

Maggie grins, sweeping Alex’s short hair behind her ear. “You must’ve been having some boring sex, Danvers.”

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Alex laughs. “Boring, terrible, non-limber sex.”

Maggie hums, rolling onto her side and tugging an unresisting Alex close until they’re at eye level. It’s easy, with the early morning light streaming in the window behind Alex, to think that this may well be a dream. The soreness in her back had almost been a nice, grounding reality check. But she has no way to properly communicate that, so all Maggie does is smile and say, “Hey.”

Alex’s eyes scrunch as she grins, tipping her head forward until she and Maggie are on the same pillow, forehead to forehead. “Hi.”

“So… what’s going on in that big nerd brain of yours?” Maggie asks quietly, tracing the curve of Alex’s hip with the pad of her thumb.

Alex blinks. “Nothing.” And the smile that crosses her face at that moment is one Maggie’s never seen before, but is dying to see as often as possible. “There is absolutely _nothing_ going on up here. I am just… huh. I think I’m really happy.”

And god, Maggie’s heart might explode, she might say something really stupid, she might cry- maybe do all of those things, so instead, she smiles and closes her eyes. “Happy looks good on you, Danvers. Much better than surly.”

_“I’m not surly!”_

Maggie muffles any further protests by rolling over, pining Alex to the mattress and laughing into her mouth.

“I… thought you needed to stretch,” Alex pants as Maggie nips gently down her neck, soothing the sharpness of the bites with sinfully soft kisses.

“This _is_ stretching,” Maggie husks, nosing at the sharp line of Alex’s jaw.

They forget all about the coffee.

 

A sharp rapping at the door wakes them up a few hours later.

“What- who is knocking on your door at 8 am?” Maggie rasps, sitting up and glaring in the front door’s general direction.

“Someone who’s got about a minute left to live,” Alex grumbles, but drags herself out of Maggie’s embrace and the warmth of the bed, tugging on a pair of sweats and a ratty t-shirt and noting her own pleasant soreness as she does. Seemingly realizing that Maggie is, in fact, a naked person in her apartment, she opens a drawer and tosses her a too-big hoodie and a pair of boxers. “Clothes, Sawyer.”

“They’re overrated,” Maggie groans, burying herself under the covers again.

Alex rolls her eyes and closes the bedroom door gently behind her, jogging to where the knocking has persisted on her front door. She yanks it open annoyed. “Yeah, what do you- oh.”

Kara eyes her knowingly, looking almost intimidating in her dark patrol uniform. “Hi.”

“You have a key, you didn’t have to be annoying,” Alex huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

 “I do have a key,” Kara agrees, hooking her thumbs into her duty belt. “But I hear _two_ heartbeats in there, so…”

Alex flushes crimson. “Right. Yeah, good call.” Kara just hums, clearly amused with the entire situation, eyes bright behind her glasses. Alex clears her throat, pulling the door closed a bit around her. “Was there something you needed, or…?”

“It’s a work day,” Kara says plainly.

“Right, so…?”

“So I sorta need my partner," Kara says slowly. She smirks. "If you’re, y’know, _fini_ -”

“Okay! Yup! I will- I will go get her!” Alex yelps, somewhere between mortified and melting through the floor and unable to let her _sister_ use the word ‘finished’ in this context.

Kara snorts. “I’ll be down in the car. Tell Maggie there’s coffee. Oh, and here’s yours,” she says, pressing a huge cup of coffee into Alex’s hands. After a moment’s contemplation, she surges forward and wraps Alex up in a hug. “I- this is weird, but like, I’m proud of you, I think? I dunno. I have a lot of feelings but I don’t know what they are and I kinda really wanted a hug, so-”

Alex barely manages to maneuver  the coffee out of the way before she has an armful of warm Kryptonian, but when she adjusts, she locks her arms around her sister and tucks her face into Kara’s shoulder. Alex squeezes as tight as she can to ground Kara a bit. “Thank you. For everything.”

Kara squeezes gently before pulling back. “Always,” she says, smile belying her serious tone. “I’ve always got your back.”

Alex nods and steps out of the embrace. “Alright, I’m gonna just…” she jerks her thumb toward her bedroom.

“And I’m gonna just…” Kara mimics, jerking her thumb toward the stairs with a grin. Alex rolls her eyes and half-turns before Kara grabs her wrist. “Oh, Al, about Maggie…”

“What about her?”

“Don’t tell her I’m cool with it. I wanna mess with her a little,” Kara says, grinning the same way she does on Christmas Eve right before they open presents. At Alex’s dubious look, her eyes turn pleading. “C’mon, please? This is literally going to be the best part of this entire thing for me. Please, please, _please_.”

Alex barks out a laugh. “Yeah, okay. Get outta here. She’ll be down in a bit.”

Kara salutes and jogs off toward the stairs, leaving Alex rolling her eyes as her slips back into the apartment. She pads quietly to her bedroom and opens the door utterly unsurprised and totally charmed to see Maggie still in bed, sprawled and taking up as much space as her tiny body possibly can. Fighting a grin, she crawls up the bed, sitting on Maggie’s hips. This elicits a sleepy groan and a single eye cracking open to glare. “Gotta get up, Sawyer. I have to teach a class in like, an hour.”

“Call in sick. Tell ‘em you have the black lung, or something,” Maggie mumbles, trying to tug Alex further on top of her and pouting when she resists.

“Black lung, huh?” Alex snorts. “You have work too.”

“Oh, right.” Maggie frowns deeply at this, eyes still closed.

Alex hums. “And Kara’s downstairs waiting for you.”

Maggie’s eyes fly open. “Ah, _fuck_.” She looks up at Alex, eyes pleading. “Please tell me she didn’t know I was here…?”

Alex cocks an eyebrow. “You ashamed of me, Sawyer?”

“No, I’m just pretty sure she’s gonna kill me, is all.”

Alex laughs loudly. “Kara?! As in my sister, Kara Danvers?”

“Yes.”

Alex is shaking with laughter. “She’s harmless- she won’t even kill spiders!”

“The spiders didn’t have sex with her sister.”

Alex’s face scrunches up and she climbs off of Maggie. “Okay, ew. That was really gross. Out of my bed. You’re banished for putting that image in my brain.”

Maggie pouts. “You’re sending me off to _die_.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Kara’s a _kitten_.”

Maggie eyes her doubtfully. “Funny, she said the same thing about you.”

“You don’t think I’m harmless?” Alex asks, grinning toothily and batting her lashes at Maggie.

Maggie watches, thoroughly unimpressed. “Paintball.”

“That’s fair,” Alex agrees

“I don’t _wanna_ go to school,” Maggie whines, dragging herself mournfully from the bed.

Alex shrugs unapologetically. “Sorry, Sawyer. I can’t do anything about that. Just know that Kara still likes you, and you’ll be fine.”

“Ah, so it’ll be a _quick_ death, at least.”

Alex bobbles her head back and forth a bit as Maggie hops a few times to pull up her jeans. “I dunno if I’d say _that_ …”

Maggie groans. “I’m gonna die.”

“Worth it anyways?” Alex asks, and her tone has Maggie jerking her gaze up to her face, where Alex is studying her cautiously and worrying at her lip.

She abandons buttoning her pants for a moment, threading her fingers through Alex’s hair and tugging her down into a lingering, chaste kiss. “Of course it was. How ‘bout you, you doin’ okay? I’m pretty sure you kinda came out to your entire weird family last night, so…”

Alex laughs, eyes shining. “Yeah, yeah, I did. God, how typical- I always plan everything out and somehow it _never_ works out.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re gay,” Maggie says wisely, stroking her thumbs across Alex’s sharp cheekbones. “All gays are disasters, it’s just a fact.”

“Are you?”

“I’m sorry, did you miss the part last night when I kissed someone I was fully convinced was straight and then _ran away_?” Maggie snorts. “Or the part where I had a giant crush on you for _months_. Or like, most of everything about me? Gays are disasters. Welcome to the club, we have anxiety.”

“Well, while that theory doesn’t seem very sound to me, it _definitely_ explains Kara and all her… Kara-ness,” Alex muses, flipping her hand vaguely. “Speaking of, you’ve gotta go.”

“Right. Um, I need to borrow a shirt. You sorta, y’know, ripped mine,” Maggie says, holding up the torn remains of one of her nicer shirts and smirking.

“Yeah, yep, I remember.” Alex digs through her closet for a minute before tossing Maggie an old band shirt she got at a concert forever ago.

"Oh hey,Maggie pulls it on, huffing in annoyance at the way it hangs off of her. “I’m gonna need you to not be a goddamn giant.”

“I’m gonna need you to grow,” Alex counters.

Maggie glares up at her. “Rude.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Quit stalling, you’re gonna make us both late. Go hang out with my sister.”

“But-”

“It’s gonna be fine, you’re, like, best friends.”

Maggie hums, unconvinced, as she shoves her feet into her shoes and grabs her coat from where it’d been tossed on the floor. “Sure. Oh! So, I know we kinda… went out of order and everything, but like… I don’t want you to think- I wanna-” Maggie sighs, frustrated at the way the words are so hard to get out. Finally, she takes a deep breath and blurts, “Wouldyouwannagoonadatewithmetonight?”

Alex smiles, and it’s that new one that Maggie likes, and she nods. “I do.”

Maggie sags with relief. “Oh, thank god.”

“But…”

Her heart sinks. “But…?”

“It’s Hanukkah. We- I always go home for Hanukkah,” Alex explains. “But if you wanna come, and eat doughnuts and watch Kara almost set the house on fire and hang out with our weird family…”

Maggie’s dimples stand out starkly as she grins. “Sounds like a date to me, Danvers.”

“Great.” Alex plants a kiss on her lips before gripping her shoulders and steering her out the door. “Now go. You’re gonna be fine. Everything’s gonna be fine, you’ll see.”

********

It’s deadly silent in the cruiser as Maggie sips nervously at her lukewarm coffee, not liking at all the way her rookie’s ropey arm muscles are displayed as she steers the car carefully through their normal beat. It’d been an awkward ride to the station, wherein Maggie had almost jumped out of her skin when a locker slammed behind her while she changed into her uniform. Roll call had been no better. Kara had drummed her fingers in an incessant rhythm that seemed to pick up ever so slowly until they were all Maggie could focus on. She’d silently insisted on driving, and had carried the rhythm into the car, tapping a steady cadence into the steering wheel.

Her talkative partner has yet to say a word to her, or even look in her direction. It has been three hours.

Only nine more to go.

 _‘God, doubles are the fucking_ worst _.’_

“So Maggie.” Maggie barely resists the urge to climb out of the car. “How was your first-first night of Hanukkah?”

“Uh, it was fine- fun! It was fun, I had fun,” Maggie stammers.

Kara hums thoughtfully. “It is fun, huh? Spending time with loved ones and friends, sharing stories and food… it’s one of my favorite nights of the year.”

“Oh yeah?”

Kara nods. “Yeah.” She waits until Maggie has a mouthful of coffee before casually continuing, “Too bad you missed half of it. You _and_ Alex.”

Maggie doesn’t spit-take, which is disappointing, but it’s obvious that it was a very near thing, the way she swallows what is clearly too much coffee at once, wincing slightly. “Yeah, that, um-”

“My sister,” Kara says mildly.

Maggie sighs, closing her eyes against what’s sure to be an onslaught. “LD…”

“My _sister_.”

“Look,” Maggie looks over at her nervously. “I didn’t intend for that, okay? At all. And you guys were being- god, you’re _always_ so cool and welcoming, and I-” she sucks in a breath. “I just… I’m not gonna apologize,” she finally decides, tone firm.

“No?” Kara asks, tone mild as she turns onto a rarely-used side street leading to the bay.

“No. I only apologize when I mean it, and I like your sister too much to be sorry about what happened. I just- I _really_ like her, Kara. I have for, well, basically since the first second I saw her,” Maggie chuckles. “And I have _no_ idea what she sees in me, because I’m a short, snarky pile of emotional baggage, and she’s- god, she’s _amazing_. Like, she’s how old and she’s a doctor? And a college professor? How many degrees does she even _have_? And she’s funny, and gorgeous, and just… _kind_. And someone like me would be an _idiot_ to throw away a chance with someone like Alex Danvers. She... she makes me wanna be better. So I’m not sorry about that.”

Kara hums thoughtfully, parking the cruiser in an abandoned lot outside a disused factory. The drumming that hasn’t stopped for the past four hours halts so abruptly that the sudden silence seems to echo in the car. “Maggie, do you know what I think?”

“Dying to hear it,” Maggie mutters, anxious to just be put out of her misery. She’s pretty sure that she’s gonna get dumped in the harbor, and no one’s ever gonna suspect her pretty, bubbly partner as the murderer.

Kara shuts the car off and turns to Maggie, eyeing her critically. “I think that you guys are really good for each other.”

Maggie’s head whips around so fast she’s pretty sure her neck’s sprained, but that doesn’t matter right now. “What?”

Kara nods. “I think you guys are gonna be great for each other. You get along really well, and you make her take care of herself, and you make her happy, every time we hang out.”

Maggie knows she’s gaping at her partner like a fish, but she’s lost all control of her face.

“And,” Kara continues, a hint of her usual warm smile working its way across her face, “I was kinda hoping you guys would get it together soon. It was getting ridiculous.”

“Wha- you _knew_?!”

Kara snorts. “Please. I thought you were having a heart attack every time she went anywhere near you.”

Maggie’s confused. “What?”

Kara blanches suddenly. “Y’know, you’d make, like, weird faces. And stuff. Heart attack faces.”

Maggie eyes her dubiously. “Uh-huh.”

“Look, I- you’re one of my best friends, Maggie. And I know you have baggage, or whatever, but… you’re family. We _all_ have baggage, trust me. And, like, nobody’s good enough for Alex-”

“Agreed.”

“-but you come pretty darn close, Maggie Sawyer,” Kara concludes. At seeing how Maggie’s trying very hard not to tear up, Kara jerks forward slightly before restraining herself. “I wanna give you a hug. Can I give you a hug? You just look like you need one, but I know you aren’t very huggy, so- oof!”

Maggie’s pulled Kara halfway across the center console and is clinging to her like a koala, shaking just a little. “I’m okay with hugs,” she manages hoarsely.

Kara wraps her up comfortingly, hooking her chin over Maggie’s shoulder and rubbing at her back. “Good. Because we’re a very huggy family.”

“I know. It’s like an episode of Full House with you people. I think you hug every time someone enters a room,” Maggie laughs wetly.

“Get used to it,” Kara smiles, giving Maggie an extra squeeze before pulling away. She gives Maggie a moment to collect herself before her expression turns serious. “Maggie, you know I love you, right?”

“Well me sleeping with your sister is a lot weirder now,” Maggie jokes, attempting a deflection.

Kara rolls her eyes fondly. “Maggie.”

She sobers a bit. “I know, kid. You know I love you too, right?”

“Course I do,” Kara says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

And maybe it is. Maybe all the weirdness that should exist here, in this moment, stuck in a confined space with the sister of a woman she just slept with- a sister she knows for a _fact_ can outrun, outshoot, and outperform her, physically-, simply doesn’t, because it was never supposed to. Kara was never gonna be mad, never gonna yell or make a big deal or be anything but supportive. She was never gonna kick Maggie out of the car and make her walk, was never gonna bail. And neither, Maggie’s discovering, is anybody else. None of the Lanes or Danvers or Clark or Jimmy or Winn are gonna do anything like that. They would never do that. _This_ family isn’t _her_ family.

But they can be.

It’s like a kick in her chest, like a light switches on in a long-dark room- Maggie can have this, still. And she can have Alex.

She can be _happy_.

“Oh, and Maggie?”

“Yeah, LD?”

“If you hurt my sister, in any way, I will literally throw you into the sun,” Kara says, smiling faintly. “I mean it.”

The loud laugh that bursts out of her is uncontrollable and unexpected, and she can’t seem to stop it. It’s just such a _weird_ yet still vaguely unsettling threat that she can’t help herself. What the fuck even goes on in Iceland?

Kara doesn’t seem to mind too much.

********

Maggie is a fixture at every night of Hanukkah.

She figures out the general gist of what’s happening, poring over a few internet articles and even a YouTube video on her phone late one night. She tries her best to pay attention, but it’s very difficult with a very naked Alex curled around her, sound asleep.

But Maggie’s always been a quick study, and she’s never been one not to throw herself into things wholeheartedly. Plus, she wants to make a good impression. Like, sure, she’s met Eliza a few times, now, but that’s no reason to get _sloppy_. Impressing parents is always a good thing. So she learns and almost misses the ritual when the next week rolls around and the last night ends.

Her musings are interrupted by a fluffy dinner roll bouncing off her forehead and dropping onto her plate. She blinks dumbly before her eyes narrow, seeking out the culprit amongst the occupants of the table.

Winn is chattering excitedly with Lucy about… Maggie’s unsure, but it’s probably nothing good, considering the involved parties. She hasn’t known Winn for as long as the others, but caution seems to be a wise choice regarding anyone who can make Lucy Lane cackle like that as they both eye Kara slyly. Okay, come to think of it, Maggie might want in on whatever it is they’re plotting… Even so, they appear innocent enough (of throwing food, at least).

Her gaze shifts to where Clark is humoring Jimmy as he goes on and on about a new type of camera lens that’s being developed in Japan. When Clark sees her studying him, he gestures subtly toward the other man and rolls his eyes with obvious fondness before returning his attention to his friend. So probably not either of them.

The angle is wrong for either Alex or Kara who are sitting on either side of her, and Eliza… probably wouldn’t throw a roll at her head? Maggie’s pretty sure, anyway.

Which just leaves…

“Lois, quit throwing food,” Eliza says tiredly.

“Sorry, Eliza.”

The Danvers matriarch eyes her. “No you aren’t.”

Lois just grins and shrugs before turning to Maggie. “So, Sawyer, what are your intentions with Red?”

Maggie chokes on the wine she’s drinking.

“Lay off, Lois,” Alex says, rolling her eyes and rubbing Maggie’s back.

“I’m serious!”

And suddenly the entire table has gone quiet.

Maggie clears her throat awkwardly, not missing the way Lois is watching with delighted amusement. “Well, I guess I’ll stick around until she tells me not to.” Maggie shrugs. “I like her, and I like you guys, _usually_ , so…”

Lois nods. “I will accept that answer. For now.”

“Well, thank god, I was worried,” Maggie snarks, linking her fingers with Alex’s under the table.

“Oh, and not to be that person, but… you guys know you’re wearing matching shirts, right?” Lois asks, sipping at her wine and smiling devilishly.

Alex and Maggie both look down to see that they are, indeed, wearing matching shirts, both black cable-knit sweaters.

“Ah, dammit.” Maggie looks over at Alex mournfully. “We’re never gonna hear the end of this, are we?”

Alex sighs with fond exasperation and leans into Maggie’s space. “No chance.”

Maggie tips forward to kiss her, and they get a bit lost in it until another roll bounces off of Maggie’s head. “Dammit, Lane!”

Lois shrugs. “Not me,” she says, and points to the head of the table, where Eliza is grinning, the same spark in her eye that Maggie recognizes in her daughters.

“We're not having tongue for dinner,” she says primly.

The entire table explodes into laughter, and Maggie rolls her eyes and huffs, cheeks flaming as Alex buries her face in her neck, giggling.

These people are crazy.

But they’re _hers_.

********

Christmakah with the Danvers is… nice. Really nice. They all just seem to always be around, be it Alex meeting up with them for a quick bite while they’re on meal break, Lucy swinging by with several dozen doughnuts in her flashy new Captain’s uniform on her way to or from… somewhere. Honestly, none of them are entirely sure of what she actually does, these days. Just that she’s away a lot, has a much nicer apartment (though none of them have been there yet, not even Jimmy), and she’s been spending more time with her dad and, strangely, Alex. Kara and Clark sometimes duck out of whatever family thing they’re all doing, but Maggie gets it. Sometimes you’ve gotta be with someone who knows what it’s like to lose.

And Alex…

Alex is… she lights up, now, and though Maggie can’t see it she’s doing the same thing. They catch a good amount of teasing and good-natured ribbing from everyone, including Clark’s Ma, who’s visiting from Kansas and had taken one look at Maggie and just said, “Yup” with a slow smile.

And then she’d knitted Maggie a sweater in a week, and it’s too big but Maggie likes having what Kara calls ‘sweater paws’ anyways.

She wears it everywhere.

All in all, it’s very sweet and domestic and if Maggie weren’t directly involved in it, she’d say it was cheesy and gross.

Which it is. But it’s good gross.

And then, three days after Christmas, Lois’ exposé on LuthorCorp is released.

 

“God, she really didn’t pull any punches, did she?” Maggie asks, whistling low as she skims the article in the cruiser.

“No. No she did not,” Kara mutters. She’s already gotten into it with Lois this morning because she was so, _so_ stupid to release the article under her real name, especially given what Kara knows to be an ongoing investigation into a break-in at LuthorCorp several months ago.

“I mean, how did she even _get_ some of this? Financial records, research data… god, she has more than enough evidence to raise questions of embezzlement, OSHA violations, slave labor… she must have a hell of a source on the inside,” Maggie continues, eyebrows raising as she reads some of the report. “Look at this, over $4 billion has been put toward this… under-sea exploration thing, but _nothing_ has been done with it? That’s _nuts_.”

“Sure is.”

“Hey, you alright?”

Kara sighs, rubbing her eyes under her glasses and knocking them askew. “Yeah, just… tired, is all. Stayed out with Clark, helping him on a project last night. Took longer than we thought.”

“Sorry, kid. Coffee?”

“Rao, yes, please.”

“You got it. Oh, you see that save Superman pulled off yesterday? Landed a crashing plane.”

“Yeah, I saw it,” Kara says wryly.

“That’s fuckin’ impressive. Like, how strong is he, anyways, landing a plane by himself like that? That’s gotta be close to a million pounds.”

“Yup. He landed it, all by himself,” Kara grits out. The steering wheel creaks slightly under the pressure as she grips it tight.

This is gonna be a long freakin’ day…

********

Lex rubs tiredly at his temples, finding some semblance of quiet in his office and solace in his oldest scotch. He leans back in his chair, tiredly looking out over the skyline of his city from on high.

This has been a long day.

There’s a loud commotion outside his office, raised voices and the dull thud of something hitting the door before it swings open, revealing…

“Get your hands the fuck off me! That is _my_ _name_ on the side of the building, you stupid-” the visitor shrugs out of the grasp of Lex’s newest assistant (Dave, who will soon be out of a job) and turns to Lex, green eyes flashing in annoyance. “Lex, what the hell is going on?!”

He smiles wryly. “Hey, Ace.” He raises his glass enticingly. “Buy you a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute, some plot, some intrigue...  
> Oh, and I'm done with my first semester back at college after going back at 26! Ya girl got a 4.0!!!!  
> Happy Thursday!


	15. Chapter 15

Lena looks to her brother, fuming, angry as he’s ever seen her. “No, actually. I’d rather you tell me what’s going on.”

He sighs. “Dave, you can go.” The stocky young man nods and takes his leave, closing the door behind him and pitching the room into silence. Lex studies his sister. “You look well.”

She scoffs, crossing the room to stand beside him behind the desk, eyes on the horizon. “It’s winter break. I’ve been _trying_ to relax.”

He hums, getting to his feet to stand beside her. They look out at the city together for a moment before he breaks the silence. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“California’s sunsets are prettier,” she snipes.

“Lena.”

“No. You don’t get to use the ‘disappointed big brother’ tone right now. Not when I’ve been fielding calls from every news organization in the world for the past 14 hours about _this_ ,” she says, pulling a rolled newspaper from her pocket and slapping it against his chest. “Lex, what _is_ all this? Embezzlement, fraud, _slave_ _labor_ …? I thought you and Lois Lane were _friends_! I don’t understand!”

He sighs, running a hand over his head. “So did I,” he says quietly. He blinks to clear away hazy memories before turning to Lena. “Will you take a seat, please?”

She stares, jaw clenching, before nodding jerkily. She turns and sits in the seat behind his desk, arching a perfectly-manicured brow at him challengingly.

He laughs and circles around until he drops into one of the seats typically reserved for visitors to his office. “I see you haven’t let those lazy hippies dull you too much. Never change, Ace.” When this fails to elicit so much as a smile, he loses his own, feeling the weight of the day pressing down on him now more than ever. “You may have to get comfortable in that chair, after all.”

“I’d never be comfortable in your chair,” she drawls. “It’s too soft.”

He snorts again, happy beyond expectation to see her- even if she’s come looking for a fight. It’s been a few months since they’d both had the time, and then over Christmas, Lena had elected to stay in California, saying something about a surfer. Or surfing? Lex can’t rightly remember, and anyway, he’s fairly certain she’d been joking. Lena’s never been one much for enjoying the sunshine. “Fair enough. Now, what specifically is troubling you?”

“I’d say all of it, but we’ll start with the embezzlement, and then work our way up the list.”

“Those claims have been based on data without the proper context. That deep-sea facility had been defunct for years, it was one of Dad’s pet projects. The reason we aren’t seeing any returns from it thus far is that it’s taken nearly five billion dollars just to get it operational again, not to mention the costs of having to ship all the equipment in via submarine and the insurance has just been…” He sighs theatrically, pulling a reluctant half-smile from his sister. “I’m not funneling money into nothing, Ace. I’m trying to further our exploration here on Earth.”

She hums. “I remember Dad talking about that facility when I was young. He was furious when it had to be shut down.”

“He was. The company wasn’t doing well, then, and frivolous projects had to be put on the back-burner. But now, we’re more profitable than ever before. We have the resources to reopen some of our more… unorthodox branches.”

“Which, incidentally, brings us to the slave labor and OSHA violations,” she says, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair, eyes cool and calculating.

 _‘She’ll be an excellent addition to our executives, once she’s a bit more seasoned,’_ Lex muses with a strange mix of pride and exasperation at his younger sister’s bulldog instincts to not let something go once she’s got her teeth in it.

“The claims of slave labor are wholly false,” he says smoothly. “I’ve been to our overseas facilities myself, Lena. Do you really think I’d allow something like that?” He sees her falter, just a little, as doubt mixes with Lois Lane’s ringing accusations. He decides to press the advantage. “And the OSHA violations have been _massively_ overstated. Anything going on in our facilities, you’d find in Lord’s or Wayne’s. It’s part of the business of running a business- there are so many regulations that it’s impossible to keep up without shutting down entire facilities every few months.”

Her lips thin at this. “Lex, people are getting _hurt_. I’ve seen the reports, read the interviews, seen the payoffs-”

“And how did you see all that?” he asks mildly. “They certainly weren’t in the article.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’ve been using the same algorithm to come up with passwords since you were 15. It’s _nothing_ to get into the files here, if someone knows you as well as I do.”

He grins. “I’ll have to fix that oversight. Thank you for telling me.”

She rolls her eyes again. “Be serious, Lex. We can’t make billions on the broken backs of other people. That’s not who you and I are. It’s not what Dad would’ve wanted.”

Lex’s jaw tightens. “What Dad wanted went into the ground when he did, Lena,” he snarls. At her shocked, hurt expression, he sighs and drags his hand over his head again. “That’s not what I meant, I’m sorry. It’s been… a long day. And you’re right; I’ll look into these things a bit more carefully. But… some of these things are carryover from when Dad _was_ in charge. I’ve only been CEO for a couple years, after all. And, unfortunately, I can’t be everywhere, Lena. I _do_ have a company to run.”

“But I don’t.”

He blinks at her. “What?”

She shrugs. “I don’t. Have a company to run. I could look into it for you, see what’s really going on. It’s not like any of these foremen will be upfront with the CEO of their company, anyway.”

“And they would with his little sister, the other heir to the company?” he snarks. “You’re not exactly an unknown, Lena _Luthor_.”

“I haven’t been much in the limelight since I was 14. I’d like to think I’ve grown up a bit, since then. And without the clothes, the makeup, and the name, I’m just another face in the crowd.”

“A lovely face,” he interjects with a charming smile, to which she rolls her eyes fondly. “You’re serious, aren’t you? You want to play at detective in our factories?”

“I always did love a good mystery,” she says with a grin.

He sighs, though it’s full of affection. “Ace, you still have the rest of the semester at CalTech, and then your internship-”

“Fellowship.”

“Fellowship, sorry, at MIT this fall. When _will_ you find the time?” he wonders.

She shrugs. “That’s my business.”

He heaves a sigh. “You’re going to do this either way, aren’t you?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

She nods firmly. “I was thinking it over all day.”

“Ah. Clealry long enough to decide to take on a false identity and become a spy within your family’s corporation.” He eyes her, but seeing his own steely resolve reflected in her eyes, he knows he’ll lose whatever fight he may wish to put up. “And what name will you be under? I’d like to keep an eye on you,” he says finally.

She grins, looking, for once like the 18-year old she is. “That’d ruin the fun.”

“You tend to get a bit of tunnel-vision when you have a project- I don’t want you getting into anything I can’t get you out of, Ace.”

“Oh, Lex, don’t you trust me?” she cajoles, a beatific smile on her face.

He arches a brow at her. “Trust? I love you, Lena, and I respect your mind and your abilities. But a Luthor can’t ever trust anyone. You know that.”

She hums in acknowledgement, a sour look on her face at the reminder of one of Lillian’s favorite lessons.

A thought pops into Lex’s head, and he grins wickedly at her. “So, what are you planning to tell Mom?”

She blanches slightly before licking her lips. “You know, I think I’ll take that drink, now.”

 

A while later, they sit on the balcony outside his office, a tumbler of scotch in each of their hands as they watch the congested city streets far below.

“I think this will be fun,” Lena muses, slurring her words just slightly. She’s keeping up with him admirably, for someone less than half his size. “Hunting around in the company. It’ll be like hide and seek, when we were kids.”

He chuckles, taking an appreciative sip of his drink. “It won’t be much of a game, Lena.”

She frowns, and it’s such a callback to her expression when he’d deny her something when they were children that he has to stifle a laugh. “Why not?”

He sets his glass on the block-railing, bending slightly to plant a kiss on top of her head. “Because you, little sister, will always manage to stand out. You’re rather exceptional, Ace.”

The proud and still bashful grin that crosses her face is almost enough to make him feel guilty for the lies, about the facility and the labor and the conditions in the factories that he hasn’t visited himself in neigh on five years, now. About the ones he’s been constructing all over the country.

He almost feels guilty, for lying to the person who loves him the most.

Almost.

After all, she should know better.

A Luthor can’t trust anyone.

********

Kara sighs, floating high above Metropolis, reclining in the air with her arms crossed behind her head.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She looks over to see Kal flying up beside her, a sympathetic look on his face. “I’m mad at Lois. Gimme a penny.”

He chuckles and instead hands over a pack of Chocos. “Fresh outta pennies, I’m afraid. Will this work?” When she immediately tears it open, he settles, as it were, beside her. “I haven’t had to come so high to find you in a while, Kara. Usually Wong’s is my best bet.”

“It was a little overwhelming down there, that’s all,” she says quietly. She looks over and frowns. “I’m not gonna apologize to Lois for yelling at her.”

He nods agreeably. “I don’t think you should have to.”

She blinks at him and moves into a sitting position. “You don’t?”

“Uh-uh. She came clean after you took off, about the break-in at LuthorCorp, and how you had to save her. I wasn’t really thrilled about that, gotta tell ya.”

“I’m sorry, Kal, I just… she asked me not to tell you, and-”

“She told me that, too. Which is mostly why I was mad, honestly.” He sighs, tugging gently on Kara’s elbow until they’re hovering face to face. “You and I… we’ve got enough roadblocks between us, Kara. We don’t need any help on that front. And I didn’t like that you felt like you couldn’t talk to me about it, or that she lied. I- I know you’ve got Alex and Maggie and Lucy and Winn, but… I like that we’re at a place where we talk about stuff, sometimes. I know a lot of the roadblocks are my fault, and I’m… I’m trying to fix that the best I can. That’s part of why I asked you to move in.”

“I thought it was the long commute and bad neighborhood,” Kara chuckles.

He grins. “Well, those too. But mostly, I was… I don’t like the idea of mistakes. I think everything should be something we learn from, you know? Learn and grow. And me not spending enough time with you, when you first got here? For a long time, that was a mistake. And then, Jeremiah disappeared, and I had no choice but to be around more, and it was a chance, for me. To learn and be better. And I’m still trying, you know that, right?”

She nods.

“Good. I’m not perfect, obviously. I’d say I’m only human, but, well…” He glances significantly down at the several miles of open air below them, and it pulls a reluctant laugh from Kara. “I don’t want you to think that you being mad at Lois for something she did wrong has _any_ effect on you and me.” He watches her think this over for a minute before she nods silently. “We okay?”

“We’re okay,” she agrees. Kara looks up at him with watery blue eyes. “So… you’re not gonna make me move out?”

He makes a low noise of distress and tugs her into his arms, crushing her in a hug he can see now she desperately needs. “Absolutely not. Not ever. In fact, you’re gonna be stuck with me forever.”

“Even though I yelled?”

He nods. “You can yell when you need to. Our neighbors are old and deaf anyways.”

“And I don’t have to apologize?”

“Not if you don’t want to. You are Lois are adults, you’ll work through it.”

She nods, resting her head on his chest. “Thanks.”

He squeezes tighter, silently berating himself. _‘Of course she’d think that you were kicking her out, idiot, you’ve bailed on her before. She has no sense of home with you and it’s All. Your. Fault._

_‘But you can change that, too. Learn, and grow.’_

He clears his throat. “Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“I think… d’you think, maybe, you could tell me about Krypton?” he asks gently. When she goes stiff as a board in his arms, he panics and starts to babble. “It’s just… there’s only so much I can get from holovids, and… I know it’s not a fun topic, and I don’t wanna pressure you, but-”

“That,” Kara says quietly, “would actually be really, really nice.”

Relieved, he tightens his hold, fighting a smile. “Well, I look forward to it, whenever you’re ready.”

“And we can work on your Kryptonese,” she says absently. “Your accent is _awful_.”

The hug quickly shifts into a superpowered headlock and a noogie that has Kara laughing and struggling against his grip.

All is once again right in Clark’s world.

Well, mostly.

 

When they arrive back at the apartment, Lois is waiting up for them, looking abashed.

“I’m gonna go on a quick patrol and get some dinner,” Clark says after a long moment of intense staring between his cousin and girlfriend. “Any requests?”

“Pizza.”

“Thai.”

When neither of them backs down from their choice, Kara huffs and rolls her eyes.

“I guess we’re having Thai pizza,” Lois drawls, clearly amused.

“Thai pizza, right, that’s easy,” Clark mumbles under his breath as he steps back and flies out the window. “Totally normal, a Thai pizza…”

When he’s gone, there’s a few minutes of awkward tension before Lois glares up at Kara stubbornly. Kara turns away, grumbling, “I’m gonna go change.”

Lois deflates. “I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

Kara blinks. “Say what, now?”

Lois sighs and scrubs a hand over her face. “I made you lie, and then lied to _you_ , and then I-”

“Lois, I wasn’t mad about all that,” Kara interrupts. “I mean, yeah, that was crappy. But I was mad- I _am_ mad, because you put a huge target on your back! And I know this is what you do, and all, but this… these are _serious_ accusations. LuthorCorp isn’t just gonna take it laying down.”

It’s Lois’ turn to blink dumbly. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Kara sighs. “Look, I- it sucked that you asked me to lie, and that you lied to me, but I was- _am_ mad because you’re not bulletproof and you did something so _dumb_ just to get your name on a byline!”

Lois snorts at the obvious exasperation in her tone, and steps forward to pull Kara into a loose hug. “It wasn’t _that_ dumb.”

“ _So dumb_.”

“A _little_ dumb,” Lois concedes, grinning when Kara huffs and rolls her eyes. “I wasn’t thinking about that. The byline thing. I mean I was, to an extent. This is the biggest story I’ve ever covered, I’d be lying if I said that it wasn’t a consideration. But mostly, I was thinking about the stuff I found out- about the sweatshops in China and the unsafe factories in Mexico and the payoffs they’ve been giving out so people stay quiet. It has to stop.”

Kara sighs, frustrated. “I know that. But making yourself a target by using stolen information in your article was _dumb_.”

“A little dumb.”

“ _Very dumb_.”

Lois laughs and pulls away from the hug, keeping her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “What can I do to make up for it?”

“Be less dumb,” Kara deadpans.

“Other than that?”

Kara ponders this for a moment before brightening. “I get to pick dinner for a month. _And_ Kal or I takes you to work every day. _And_ you tell one of us if you’re going somewhere sketchy for a story.”

“But he wakes up so goddamn _early_ ,” Lois groans. At Kara’s thoroughly unmoved expression, she grumbles before conceding, “Fine. But I can basically guarantee that you’re both wasting your time. And you can’t wear your uniform- I don’t need it to be a whole thing.”

“Deal.”

Lois eyes her with no small measure of pride. “Well look at you, Kid, engaging in some casual emotional extortion.”

Kara shrugs, a small smile on her face. “I’m learning.”

“Okay, so, I actually _did_ find  Thai pizza, and you won’t believe it, but it’s delicious,” Clark calls as he flies in through the window carrying about a dozen pizzas. Seeing them standing so close, he glances between them warily. “Everything okay, here?”

Lois tips her head back to look up at Kara and grins. “Yeah. We’re all good, Smallville. Now gimme some of that Thai pizza. It sounds disgusting.”

“Seconded,” Kara says, raising a hand.

They eventually all settle in the living room with their open pizza boxes on the coffee table and Clark’s favorite weird sitcom on TV, all three of them sprawled on the couch.

“Hey, you should ask Alex to come over,” Clark suggests after the pizzas are mostly gone.

“She and Maggie are on their first date,” Kara says with a grin.

“They’re bangin’,” Lois drawls around a mouthful of pizza.

“Eugh! _Why_?!” Kara whines, pulling a face.

Lois just shrugs. “You prudes know I’m right. Sawyer’s been looking at Red like she was a meal for like, almost a year. I’m honestly fuckin’ mindblown that they ever have clothes on.”

“That’s my sister!”

“That’s my… sort of cousin?” Clark and Kara look at each other, matching expressions of confusion on their faces. After a moment, Clark shrugs. “I dunno what she is, exactly, it’s confusing. But still!”

“Yeah, your family tree is a hot mess,” Lois agrees.

Kara shoves lightly at Lois and huffs. “Okay, well, either way, whatever they’re doing, I don’t want them anywhere near me.”

********

“ _Carina_!”

“Hey G!”

The large, boisterous man beams at she and Alex where they’re waiting in the entryway. “Where is my baby?”

“Kara’s home, watching TV and being lame,” Alex laughs. “She had a long day, though.”

Gio hums. “And you’re her sister?”

“Good memory,” Alex says with a grin.

“And her partner-not-girlfriend?” Gio asks, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Maggie laughs. “Yeah, G.”

He hums, a twinkle in his eye before he realizes where they are. “Why are you not inside?”

“Something happened with our reservation, I guess, so we’re just waiting for a table,” Maggie shrugs. “It’s no big deal, honestly.”

But Gio has already vanished into the bustling restaurant, and soon the sounds of a table dragging across the floor can be heard from behind the partition.

Maggie grins. “Old Italian guys get shit _done_.”

 

They do indeed, as they’re soon led to a nice table by a window that Maggie’s pretty sure from her several visits to _Chiara_ wasn’t there before. But whatever, it’s nice and romantic and Gio is clearly the world’s greatest wingman. There’s a bottle of wine already open on the table, and even a candle.

“I’m never going anywhere that doesn’t have a Gio,” Maggie whispers.

A waitress appears, looking fondly bemused, and informs them that their orders have already been placed and will be out soon.

Alex snorts. “The guy doesn’t quit, huh?”

Their waitress, Morgan, shakes her head and chuckles. “No. No he doesn’t. Is there anything I can get for you right now?”

“Ask Gio what kind of whiskey we want,” Maggie jokes, and Morgan laughs and walks off to do exactly that. Turning back to Alex, she shrugs apologetically. “Sorry about that, I know he can be kinda… overwhelming.”

Alex grins and waves her off. “It’s not like this is my first time here, Sawyer. He’s actually being almost subtle.”

She is later proven wrong when several cooks emerge from the kitchen, singing to them in Italian. Alex turns bright red, but she’s laughing so hard that Maggie can’t even think anything about this entire, ridiculous situation beyond, _‘God, she’s beautiful…’_

When they’re both shrugging into their coats and Alex excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Gio appears again, bending to whisper conspiratorially to Maggie. “See, _carina_? I told you, when you meet the one you’re for, you bring her here and I’ll help you. I helped you, yes?”

Maggie has to laugh. “You definitely did, but Gio, it’s just a first date.”

His dark eyes lock with hers. “But am I wrong?” Maggie opens her mouth to argue before closing it again, looking conflicted. Gio chuckles. “Don’t be afraid. It’ll all be fine-”

“… as long as I’m not an idiot, yeah, yeah, I know,” Maggie finishes, joining his amusement. “And who says I’m scared?”

He tilts his head, smiling. “I do.”

She huffs, shoving at him halfheartedly. “God, G, you’re just gonna call me out like that? While I’m on a date? What kinda wingman are you?”

He laughs, pulling her into a gentle half-hug. “A good one. Now go, have a good night. And you and my baby, come see me again soon, yes?”

“Of course,” Maggie agrees. “Nobody else makes pasta like you.”

“Good. Go on,” he says, nudging her toward the door, where Alex is waiting, a soft smile on her face as she watches them. “Go be with who you’re for.”

 

“So, what was all that about, at the end?” Alex asks. Her hand is in Maggie’s and both their hands are in Maggie’s coat pocket, because there’s a gnarly wind coming in off the bay and it is _freezing_.

Maggie shrugs. “Oh, y’know. Gio being Gio. I can't believe he Lady and the Tramp'd us."

Alex laughs. “He’s kind of a weird dude.”

“He definitely is,” Maggie agrees with a laugh.

“But I like him,” Alex decides.

“I like _you_ ,” Maggie says, tilting her head back with a big, cheesy grin.

Alex snorts. “That was very corny.”

“I think you like corny,” Maggie says, still grinning at her.

Alex hums thoughtfully, tipping her head side to side. “Eh. It’s okay.”

“Just okay?”

“Acceptable, even.”

_“Acceptable?!”_

And Alex laughs and leans down to capture Maggie’s pout in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, so this chapter is short but I needed it to be for reasons, so I'm sorry but also deal with it, the next ones will be significantly longer. Also, IT'S LENA. Do you know how much I've missed writing Lena in this AU??  
> Go yell at me in the comments!
> 
> PS: I found a picture of baby cop Kara, but I have no idea how to share in here...
> 
> PPS: I have another fic idea for a Legally Blonde AU. Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

“It’s a big day today, Little Danvers.”

“I get to drive?!”

Maggie snorts, twirling the keys around her finger. “No. _Fuck_ no. Last time you drove, you took me down to the harbor and acted like you were gonna murder me. Far as I’m concerned, you never get to drive again, ever.” She ignores Kara’s pouting and slides into the driver’s seat.

“In my defense, you had sex with my sister,” Kara points out.

“In _my_ defense, your sister is really good at it,” Maggie leers. “I mean, seriously, _that_ should be the course she teaches, hand to god.”

“Augh! My _ears_!”

Maggie rolls her eyes good-naturedly as she fires up the cruiser. “ _Anyways_ , what I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted is that today is an important day because it has been exactly a year since we met.”

Kara blinks at her. “No way.”

“Way, Baby Cop. You have officially been part of MPD- and been my problem- for a full year. You’re almost not a rookie anymore.”

“How long am I a rookie?” Kara asks curiously as they start toward the neighborhood they’re patrolling today.

“You’re a rookie until you don’t ask whether or not you’re a rookie anymore, _rookie_ ,” Maggie teases, shoving lightly at her with a dimpled grin.

Kara rolls her eyes fondly, allowing the shove to shift her a bit. “Hey, so, it’s sorta like our anniversary, huh?”

Maggie makes a face. “God, LD, _gay_.”

Kara throws her hands up, exasperated. _“We’re both gay!”_

“Still, anniversaries? Gay.”

Kara huffs, suppressing a grin. “Whatever. So it’s our _anniversary_ , just in time for Valentine’s Day!”

Maggie forces a smile. “Yeah, guess so.”

“Are you and Alex doing anything fun?” Kara asks before immediately looking disgusted. “Actually… I really don’t wanna know.”

Maggie thinks she does an admirable job at keeping the relief off her face. “Nah, you _really_ don’t.”

“ _Gross_ , Sawyer!”

Maggie shrugs, unapologetic. “Eh. So, since you’ve been a big bad cop for a whole year, you still think you’re ready to save the world singlehanded?”

Kara’s eyes go comically wide. “Wh- me? I’m just, I mean, I’m still learning and stuff, I don’t think- I mean, what could _I_ do to save the world? I’m just a normal, average person.”

Maggie gives her a baffled side-eye, complete with a raised eyebrow. “That was a joke, kid. You feelin’ okay?”

“I’m great! So great! The greatest! Call me Muhammad Ali,” Kara squeaks.

Maggie snorts out a laugh. “God, you’re fuckin’ weird. Love you and all, but you’re definitely the weirdest partner I’ve ever had, hands down.”

“You have _no_ idea,” Kara mutters.

“What was that?”

“I said after work let’s get a beer!”

 

Later that night, after they _do_ go grab a beer, Maggie tumbles into her apartment, hopping on one foot as she tries to unlace her boot and keep the phone tucked to her ear. “Yeah, babe, I’m good, it was just kinda weird. Clark showed up looking like he’d just jumped in the Bay, and then they both left.”

 _“Well, weird is pretty on-brand for Kara,”_ Alex laughs. There’s the sound of rustling fabric and a contented sigh.

“You in bed?” Maggie asks, grunting as her foot finally pulls free.

_“I am. It’s a school night, you know.”_

Maggie hums, switching her attention to her other boot. She lets out a relieved breath when this one comes off easily. She sets her boots neatly by the door, annoyed again at how she’d dumped water all over her sneakers this afternoon. But honestly, it wasn’t her fault- someone slammed into her in the locker room and made her spill, but when she looked around, all she found was Kara, looking at her quizzically. Evidently, whoever it was bailed out of the locker room, like an asshole. “I do remember that. Something about me being too distracting while you’re grading papers?”

 _“You_ are _distracting,”_ Alex drawls wryly. _“You’re not even here, and you’re distracting.”_

“Huh. Well, if I’m being distracting _anyways_ , wouldn’t it be better if I was _there_ , so at least it’s not all for nothing?” Maggie muses, a sly grin pulling at her mouth as she grabs a beer from her fridge and twisting off the cap absently. After a swig, she pulls a face. “Danvers, your sister buys awful beer. Why always with the Budweiser?”

Alex laughs _. “I know, it’s the worst. Clark’s the same way, I think he corrupted her when she’d stay down at the farm.”_

Maggie takes another swig, arching a brow that Alex can’t see and affecting her Very Serious Cop™ voice. “I assume this was _after_ she turned 21?”

 _“Oh, yeah, Officer, totally,”_ Alex snorts. There’s a dull thud in the background, and then Alex asks, softer, _“So you had a good day?”_

Maggie shrugs. “It was alright. LD didn’t have to run the 50-yard dash today, which I’m sure was very disappointing for her. Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, did she run track or something? Because like, I ran cross-country in high school, and I was pretty good, but I was _never_ that fast. It’s not even human, Danvers.”

_Alex coughs and splutters. Loudly._

“Hey, you okay? Need me to send over some paramedics?” Maggie jokes.

 _“No! Nope, all good! And Kara likes to run for fun, sometimes, but she_ did _play basketball in school. Maybe that’s it?”_

Maggie hums, unconvinced. “Maybe. How’s grading going?”

 _“Well, I haven’t been doing much grading, because_ somebody _is talking my ear off,”_ Alex teases.

“This isn’t even me _being_ distracting!” Maggie protests.

 _“Oh yeah? What does_ that _look like?”_

Maggie smirks and drops her voice an octave before asking, “What are you wearing?” with a just a _hint_ of a rasp.

_“… shut up, Sawyer.”_

Maggie laughs. “Really? That easy?”

_“Shut up, Sawyer. But hey, I really do have to get this done. Talk tomorrow?”_

“Sure thing,” Maggie agrees easily. “Kick some ass, Danvers.”

She can practically hear Alex’s grin through the phone. _“Always do. Hey, I like you.”_

Maggie can’t help the bashful grin and laugh as she ducks her head- thank _god_ no one can see her, her rep would _never_ recover. “Yeah, yeah, I like you, too, nerd. G’night, Alex.”

_“Night, Maggie.”_

***

Alex looks around at the amused faces of her team and rolls her eyes. “Shut up, all of you.”

“Aw, c’mon, Danvers.”

“No. Get your shit together, we roll out in five,” she says. “How is it that I was on the phone this whole time, and you guys are still less ready to go than I am?”

“Because we were trying to eavesdrop,” Dean says, shrugging. At her irritated look, he shrugs again. “Well you asked, ma’am.”

She sighs, striding from the room and rubbing furiously at her temples. “I’m babysitting a bunch of gossipy tweens…” Louder, she yells, “And wear your wet gear! This big nasty is down in the sewers!”

The loud groan she hears behind her makes Alex smile.

Sometimes, it’s the little things.

********

“So. Valentine’s Day is coming up,” Maggie drawls, scooping a spoonful of Alex’s dessert off her plate and earning an insincere glare for her trouble.

“I’d noticed, yeah,” Alex says wryly, giving a significant look to their surroundings, which are dripping with pink and red hearts in various sizes and levels of glitter.

“Right. So, I know it’s a big deal for a lot of people and all, but honestly?” Maggie says fiddling with her napkin before blowing out a breath. “Honestly, it’s my least favorite day of the year. For a lot of reasons that I’ll be happy to tell you about when I can have a hot toddy and we’re not in a mall food court, but… I mean, would you mind if we just… didn’t?”

Alex smiles, reaching across the table to take Maggie’s hand. “Of course not.”

Maggie slumps back, relieved. “Thank _god_. And look, it’s… It’s obviously no reflection on you. I’m just fuckin’ _stupid_ over you, you know that, right?” Alex flushes, pleased, and nods, spurring Maggie to continue. “And it’s not me being cheap and not wanting to get you flowers. I’ll get you _so many_ goddamn flowers-”

“Maggie,” Alex says gently. “It’s okay. If it’s not something you wanna do, we can do nothing, instead. How about we have a movie night? Old Godzilla movies, popcorn, candy, the works.”

Maggie smiles gratefully. “That’d be awesome. Thank you, Alex.”

“Of course. Now, what are we here for, exactly?”

Maggie shifts around until she can pull her list from her pocket. “Okay, so, according to you, I need new curtains-”

“You do. Yours are too light. Oh! New bathmat, too. But that one’s on me- I think I melted part of it when I had to use your shower last week.”

“Yeah, speaking of that, what weird shit are you doing in this lab of yours?” Maggie asks. When Alex just bites her lip and looks at her guiltily, Maggie chuckles. “Right, classified. Sorry. While I’m doing that, I might as well grab some new towels too. I need some new bootlaces, socks, and according to _me_ , Danvers, _you_ need to treat yourself to nicer sheets for your bed. You work too hard to have shitty sheets. And _I_ work too hard to sleep on your shitty sheets.”

Alex rolls her eyes fondly. “They’re not _that_ bad.”

“They’re like 50 thread-count. I’ve slept on sandpaper by accident before, and your sheets are the same damn thing.”

“So dramatic,” Alex teases.

“I’m gay,” Maggie deadpans. “That’s kinda our thing.”

 

“I still don’t get why I have to buy these,” Alex grumbles, eyeing the new, Egyptian cotton 1500 thread-count sheets Maggie’s carrying with undisguised apprehension. “There’s perfectly good ones for like $25, right there.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Those aren’t even _half_ of these.”

“They’re _sheets_!”

“Just try ‘em out, Danvers. If you hate ‘em, I’ll buy ‘em from you and you can sleep on your crappy sheets forever.”

Alex snorts, hip-checking her lightly. “Who knew you’d be so picky about sheets?”

Maggie’s eyeing the comforters now. “Yeah, well, when you sleep on floors or couches for like six years, you get weird about beds.” She moves further into the aisle, studying the different textures and colors of the blankets. “Hey what do you- Danvers?” She looks around for a minute before spotting Alex at the end of the aisle, looking decidedly unwell. Maggie hurries over to her, dumping the sheets on a shelf and reaching up to gauge Alex’s temperature with her palm. “You alright? What’s wrong?”

Alex blinks rapidly. “Yeah. Yeah, all good. Sorry, I was thinking about work, must’ve zoned out a little.” She tugs at Maggie’s hand until it’s tucked in her own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, y’know what? I think you’re right, about the sheets, I mean. After all, I’m not in college or med school anymore, and it’s not like I can’t afford them, right?”

“That and you deserve to sleep on better sheets. You work too hard, babe,” Maggie says with a grin. She studies Alex’s face carefully. “You sure you’re okay? You look a little flushed and your eyes are kinda glassy…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great,” Alex says with a big, not-altogether-convincing smile as she raises Maggie’s hand to her mouth to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Let’s go nuts, get a couple more sets of these.”

“You sure? I was mostly kidding about them; you really don’t have to-”

“I have two great jobs that pay me really well, and I have all this money, and I never spend it, let alone on myself,” Alex interrupts. “Let’s get me some sheets, Sawyer. Maybe some towels and shit, too.”

Maggie breaks into a grin. “That’s the spirit! Treat yo’ self!”

Alex chuckles, allowing herself to be led through the many, many aisles of various linens and homegoods, Maggie chattering away happily as she shows off different products, explaining the merits with several funny (and completely inappropriate) stories. She winds up with new sheets, rugs, towels, pillows, and a comforter that day, spending more on herself in a matter of hours than she would generally spend in several _years_ , but it’s fine. Because her apartment, for the first time since she moved in, it almost feels like home as she and Maggie debate the merits of the green rug versus the gray rug in the living room (it should obviously be the green, Maggie has _clearly_ lost her mind) and load up the new sheets and blankets into the washer and dryer (there’s nothing quite like dryer-warmed sheets and blankets when you crawl into bed, after all).

 

“Maggie?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Why were you sleeping on the floor for six years?”

Maggie stiffens before forcing herself to relax and licking her dry lips. “Well, it wasn’t because I prefer my mattresses firm.”

_“Maggie.”_

She sighs, scooting closer to Alex on the couch. “That’s part of what I mentioned earlier. “So, you know I got kicked out, when I was a kid?”

“Yeah, Kara mentioned it.”

“Right. So I got kicked out… on Valentine’s Day, after I sent a Valentine to a girl I liked and my parents found out.” Maggie lets out a steady breath. “My dad had already packed me a suitcase- and that asshole didn’t put in my favorite hoodie- and then he drove me to this town in the middle of fucking nowhere and said, ‘Your aunt lives that way.’ before driving off.”

“Oh, Maggie,” Alex says softly, cupping her face and swiping a thumb over her cheek. “Sweetheart.”

“My aunt was great- you’ll really like her when you meet her, she’s such a badass. But she had her own kids that were already doubling up in their rooms, and after my uncle died it was rough enough trying to buy enough food for everyone, let alone a bed and a mattress for your gay niece who showed up out of nowhere, so I just crashed on the couch. Like, don’t get me wrong, she offered, so did my cousins, but I couldn’t let them do that, y’know? I stayed there for a couple years, but I wanted to get the _hell_ out of Nebraska. So I saved up a little and bought a one-way bus ticket to Gotham City and crashed with a friend I’d made on this sketchy old chat-site.”

“Yeah seems very safe,” Alex mutters.

Maggie laughs, lost in what are apparently fond memories. “He was a good dude, but he lived in this tiny place, and he slept on a pull-out couch, so that left the floor. I stayed there for a few months, until he got a girlfriend who wasn’t a big fan of that whole ‘arrangement’. So then I was in the Academy, which was sorta nice, because I was allowed to stay in the barracks. But once I was done? Everywhere was too expensive, and I had _zero_ credit history- I mean, I was like, 19 at the time. So I’d crash anywhere. Gave people like $20 bucks a week for their couch, saved up the rest until I could afford my first place. It wasn’t a _nice_ place, but it was mine. That whole time in my life… It was rough, but, y’know, it happened. But yeah, that’s why I’m kinda weird about sheets, and not, like, big on Valentine’s Day.”

Alex hums, and in a move that pulls a startled laugh from Maggie, wraps her lean arms and long legs around Maggie like a koala before flopping onto her back and dragging Maggie on top of her. “Well, Maggie Sawyer, we never have to do Valentine’s Day, ever, if that’d make you happy, okay? Literally. We don’t even have to have it be a couple-type thing. Let’s invite Kara over, we’ll watch movies and eat junk. And I’m pretty sure Lucy would be down, since James is in Fuckoffistan or something on assignment. How’s that sound?”

Maggie pretends to consider this. “Hmmm… do we still get to have sex after?”

Alex snorts. “Obviously. Sex is a given.”

“Then I’m in!”

Alex laughs and pulls Maggie’s face to hers.

 

And, as it turns out, Maggie is totally right about the new sheets and blankets and pillows. Alex sleeps like a baby that night.

And so does Maggie.

********

Valentine’s Day is celebrated by not celebrating, the four of them instead bingeing old B-movies, eating too much junk, and drinking to the point that Kara has to carry Lucy back to the apartment she shares with Clark and Lois.

After they leave, a very drunk Alex and an even drunker Maggie attempt to have sex, which is derailed when Maggie falls off the bed and somehow opens a cut along her hairline. They end up in the emergency room, still a bit tipsy and giggling at everyone they see, especially the other couples clearly suffering from a sex-related mishap (the guy waddling stiffly and refusing to sit down and his tiny, apologetic girlfriend had been a crowd favorite, as had the woman who discovered she had a strong allergy to whatever her wife had been licking off of her. At least _that_ couple had a sense of humor about it).

After a while, Maggie squirms around a bit until she’s positioned more comfortably on Alex’s shoulder, a gauze pad pressed firmly to her head as they wait for Maggie to be called back. “Hey, so your sister has been kinda high-strung. Made a joke the other day and she just about climbed outta the car.”

“Yeah, she’s like that, sometimes.”

“I think she needs to get laid.”

Alex levels Maggie with a glare. “Gross.”

“When’s the last time? Just, like, best guess, Danvers? She lives with her cousin, she spends all day with me and all her free time with you guys… not a lot of opportunity, there.”

“Again, gross.”

“You’re being surly again.”

Alex frowns deeply at this. “I’m not surly.”

“Fine. Seriously, though, Little Danvers needs to get laid. If Little Lane wasn’t dating Jimmy, I’d tell her to climb your sister like a _tree_.”

“Augh! _Maggie_!”

“What?! You know I’m right! Plus, they’ve probably done it before.”

Alex shakes her head in disbelief. “You’re nuts is what you are. Kara’s _fine_. She _definitely_ doesn’t need anyone’s help in that department, and Lucy’s the last person you’d wanna ask, anyway.”

Maggie hums, unconvinced as she studies the ceiling. “Fine. I’ll do it myself.”

_“What?!”_

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Not like _that_ , Danvers. That’s disgusting, she’s a _baby_. No, I’ll talk to her about it, see if I can hook her up with a friend or something. I’m not like saying we have to marry her off, or anything. Just, y’know, sex.”

“Kara doesn’t really _do_ casual, these days. Or hookups,” Alex sighs. “She can be sorta picky, too. I don’t even _know_ what sorta person would blip on her radar, honestly.”

***

*somewhere in Indiana*

“Well this is interesting,” Lena mutters, wiping sludge off her face and ducking a heavy press as she crawls around inside the machinery at one of LuthorCorp’s subsidiaries to find what appears to be a leak in one of the hydraulic lines. Lines that _shouldn’t be present in this machine_. She smears the tacky substance across her fingers, studying the viscosity. She sniffs it briefly before tilting her head and tentatively licking it. Her eyes widen. “Fascinating…” 

***

“God, you’re right,” Maggie says. “They’re probably fuckin’ _weird_.”

“Agreed.”

“I still wanna talk to her about it, though,” Maggie says stubbornly.

“You can try, but she’s kinda gun-shy about that stuff. Barely talks to _me_ about it.”

“Yeah, but you’re her sister. It’s different with siblings.” Maggie shrugs. “She’s a good kid, y’know? I just want her to be happy like we’re happy.”

Alex grins, pulling Maggie close. “You’re happy, huh?”

Maggie tilts her head back slightly with a smile. “Usually very, but right now my head is bleeding a lot, so…”

“Aw, want me to kiss it better?”

“You tried that already.”

“Third time’s the charm?”

Maggie accepts the kisses with a scrunchy-eyed grin. “Oh, hey. Hey, I know we’re not doing couple-y stuff on Valentine’s Day- thank you again, by the way- but it’s now-” She grabs Alex’s arm and raises it so she can read her watch “-1:13 am on February 15th, so will you be my girlfriend?”

And she gets that new smile of Alex’s that she like so much in return. As well as a pretty inappropriate makeout session in the waiting room of the hospital.

 

At the end of it all, Maggie gets six stitches and some amused looks from the emergency-room doctor.

It’s still the best Valentine’s Day she’s ever had.

********

“So _how_ , exactly, did you-”

“Little Danvers,” Maggie sighs, placing the cold pack gingerly against her forehead, “You don’t wanna know.”

Kara pulls a face and nods. “10-4.”

“So, LD, speaking of sex-”

“Augh, dang it, Maggie! You said I didn’t wanna know!”

Maggie shrugs, completely unapologetic. “Oops. So, LD, speaking of sex, have you-”

“Ha! How about that game, huh? Wow! What an upset!” Kara says loudly.

Maggie grins knowingly. “Which game?”

“You know. The one with a ball.”

“LD,” Maggie sighs, “c’mon, you’re not fooling me.”

“I just don’t wanna talk about it,” Kara grumbles, picking at the label on her beer.

“Why not? From what I’ve heard from your _very_ traumatized sister, you’re not exactly a rookie in _that_ department.”

“Alex has a big mouth.”

“Kara.”

“Fine! Fine. Look, it’s… it’s been a while, but it’s _fine_ , I don’t care.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Because you’ve been staring at that bartender’s ass since we got here.”

Kara whips her head around, looking stricken. “I was _not_!”

“You were so. Better leave her a nice tip, I think you got her pregnant, staring at her like that.” Kara pouts and Maggie laughs, throwing her arm around her partner’s shoulders. “I’m kidding. But for real, what’s going on? You seem like you have a good attitude about it, you’re pretty comfortable with yourself, from what I’ve seen… What’s the deal, kid?”

“I just…” Kara sighs. “It’s- do we _have_ to talk about it?”

“Not if it’s making you this uncomfortable,” Maggie agrees easily.

Kara huffs. “It’s… you wouldn’t understand. Like, literally.”

“Try me.”

“What if I hurt someone?”

If Maggie considers this to be an odd concern, she doesn’t show it. “You don’t seem like the type,” Maggie says, taking a swig of her beer. “And if you did, you’d try to make it right.”

“Well yeah, but-”

“ _But_ nothing. LD, there’s always a risk of getting hurt or hurting someone. That’s part of it. But if you let being afraid keep you from things that might make you happy, you’re gonna end up scared and hurting anyways.”

Kara frowns at her beer bottle, shifting her grip slightly. Finally she sighs. “Why are you making me feel my feelings, Maggie? I’m very bad at it, and I don’t appreciate it.”

Maggie snorts, using the arm slung across Kara’s shoulders to pull her into a loose half-hug. “Because I care about you, dummy, and I want you to be happy.” Kara flushes and grumbles something unintelligible under her breath. “Plus, you’ve been wound tighter than a spring the last few weeks, and I _really_ think you need to get laid,” Maggie continues, taking a sip of her beer.

“Aaaand you ruined it,” Kara laughs, shrugging off Maggie’s arm. “I’m okay, Maggie. Really.”

Maggie nods. “Okay. Let me know if you’re ever not okay, yeah? I don’t care how weird it is or what it is. I’m not your sister or your cousin, and you can talk to me about anything. I’ve got your back, no matter what.”

Kara blinks rapidly before taking a long pull from her beer. “Right. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good. Now ask the nice bartender for a couple more beers, and maybe ask for her number if you’re gonna keep looking at her like she’s a meal.”

“I’m _not_ doing that!”

“Sure, kid. Sure.”

********

“Hey, Maggie!”

Maggie turns to see Kara skipping up to her in the locker room, a big grin on her face. “What’s up, kid? You’re looking… chipper.”

Chipper is an understatement. Kara is _beaming_. “So I took your advice.”

“You stopped rooting for the True Blue and are now a devoted Knights fan?”

“Never. The Knights suck.”

Maggie fixes her with a glare. “Now look, I’ve never hit a puppy…”

Kara rolls her eyes. “No! No, I- what we were talking about the other day, at the bar.”

“You got laid?”

“ _No_. Maggie, I asked out the bartender and she said yeah!”

Maggie grins, clapping Kara on the shoulder as her rookie bounces eagerly on the balls of her feet. “Of course she did, kid, you’re a catch. Lookit that face!” Maggie says, pinching Kara’s cheek teasingly and earning a scowl and a slapped hand for her troubles. “How’d you do it?”

“Stoppit!” Kara grumbles. “But I didn’t wanna be weird, so I tried to, like, be subtle.”

“ _You_ tried to be subtle?” Maggie asks as she buttons up her uniform shirt and tucks it into her pants before zipping them.

“Shut up, yes. And I asked when she got done working on Thursday and she told me, and then I asked if she would wanna grab dinner, and she said yes!”

“And you _did_ clarify that it’s a date, right?” Maggie asks, suddenly a bit worried. She knows it’s not Kara’s first go-around, but still. It always sucks when the other person thinks it’s _just_ dinner.

Kara nods. “Yup! She even asked to make sure. She seems really nice.”

“She brings me beers quickly, I’ll give her that,” Maggie says. When she sees Kara pouting, she laughs. “Seriously, good for you, Little Danvers.”

“Thanks! I’m excited, I haven’t been on a date in a hot minute.”

“Yeah, you haven’t mentioned any since I’ve known you. What’re you gonna do?”

“Dinner, walk around a little if the weather breaks? This storm’s been nasty, but everything looks so pretty.”

Maggie snorts. “Yeah, all that ‘pretty’ stuff is ice. We’re gonna be dealing with fender benders all day, so get ready for that. But that sounds good, kid. Way to be brave.”

Kara grins. “Thanks. Hey, do you have an extra pair of socks? I sorta forgot mine.”

“How did you forget your- y’know what? Never mind,” Maggie says wearily, tossing her a spare pair of socks.

 

Maggie is correct, as usual, and they spend the first half of their day alternating between freezing as they take incident reports and snacking in the cruiser, trying to warm up. When meal time finally rolls around, they’re both more than ready to sit in a warm restaurant for a few minutes.

“How the fuck do you _eat_ that much?” Maggie asks, awed, as Kara polishes off her fourth club on rye. “And like, I’m not trying to shame you, or whatever, but _shit_ , kid. Like, you’re still a beanpole so clearly you need all of it, but where does it _go_?!”

Kara shrugs, unwrapping her fifth and final sandwich. “I dunno, but it makes me less hungry, so… somewhere?”

Maggie shakes her head, grinning. “What I wouldn’t give for your fuckin’ metabolism. You _and_ your sister- she eats just as badly as you. Just, y’know, _less_.”

“I guess we’re just lucky. Good genes.”

Maggie’s brow furrows as she lowers her veggie wrap and frowns at Kara. “Aren’t you _adopted_?”

“Adopted people can’t have good genes? That’s… parentist.”

Maggie barks out a laugh. “That’s not a real thing!”

“It’s… it’s familyist.”

_“What?”_

Kara blows out a breath and takes a huge bite of her sandwich. “It’s _something_ -ist!” she says, mouth full.

“ _Also_ not a thing! And by the way, maybe eat _before_ you go on your date. Or, y’know, chew with your mouth closed.”

Kara opens her mouth to retort when their radios crackle to life.

_“Dispatch, this is Victor 17, we have a- fuck!” The muffled sounds of gunfire and shattering glass crackle through the radio, and the officer making the distress call yelps. “10-40 at 77 th and- shit! 77th and Luthor! Requesting backup! We are being fired upon!”_

Maggie is up and out the door before the message is over, Kara hot on her heels. “This is Charlie 22 responding to Victor 17, ETA two minutes.”

_“10-4.”_

Kara looks over at Maggie, clearly shaken as they climb into their cruiser.

“This is gonna be a long fuckin’ day,” Maggie mutters, starting the car and immediately ripping dangerously through a u-turn. “Lights on, sirens off.”

“10-4.”

 

It sounds like a war zone. Like the early parts of the Siege of Metropolis, when there’d been explosions and gunfire all around them.

Kara takes a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. This isn’t that. This is smaller. She can outmaneuver these guys.

“LD, you stay on my six. We don’t know how many there are.”

Kara nods, removing her gun from its holster and following Maggie quietly as they round the corner into an alley. Almost immediately, their attention is drawn to where a badly damaged police cruiser is under heavy assault, round after round puncturing it as the criminals unload their seemingly unending supply of bullets. No, not all of them _are_ bullets… some are some sort of… energy beams? They hit like bullets, anyways.

If bullets could shear away reinforced metal like a hot knife through butter.

Maggie ducks around the left entrance to the alley, Kara glued to the right, as she leans into her radio. “Victor 17, this is Charlie 22. We’re at your 12 o’clock.”

_“Fuckin’- thank god. That you, Sawyer?”_

“Yeah. You guys alright?”

_“Cobb’s hurt bad. We gotta get him outta here.”_

“10-4. Both of you keep your heads down.” Maggie looks at Kara and nods, and they rise as one and begin firing. Maggie’s first shot rips through the back of one thug’s knee, her next hitting him in the shoulder as he turns and sending him to the ground.

Kara’s aim in no less true, managing to shoot through the hand one of them is firing with and eliciting a loud scream. Another turns to fire at her from a few feet away, only to find himself being thrown into the side of a building with a dull thud.

But what neither of them noticed was a fourth gunman, who raises his pistol at Maggie’s head from a few yards away and _fires_.

Maggie barely has time to register the new presence before she’s being knocked off her feet by something inhumanly fast. She hits the ground with a loud groan, seeing only the outline of her partner as she sprints toward the last man and he levels a different, stranger gun at her and _fires_ , again and _again_ -

“Kara!”

Maggie scrambles to her feet, darting to her where her partner has tackled the guy. Neither of them is moving.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Maggie chants, hands scrabbling as she grips Kara’s coat and attempts to roll her over. “Kid, hey, talk to me.”

Her answer is given in a low groan of protest. “Ouch,” Kara coughs. She lifts her head up to look down at her energy-bullet-ridden vest before hazy blue eyes meet Maggie’s, her glasses having fallen away somewhere. She blinks and coughs again, dropping her head back onto the pavement. “ _Ouch.”_

“Yeah, no shit, ouch,” Maggie laughs wetly, clasping Kara’s hand in an iron grip. “You dumbshit, what were you thinking?”

“He was shooting at you.”

“I _know_.”

Kara shrugs, wincing. “That’s what I was thinking.”

“Right, so-”

The gunman Kara had tossed earlier raises a gun shakily and fires it from across the alley. Time seems to stand still as the slug arcs toward them, and then in a blur, it’s just… gone, and the guy is slumped over, unconscious.

“Wha- where’d it go?” Maggie asks.

Kara shrugs, chewing loudly on something. “He missed?”

“It was coming right at us, how di- what’s in your mouth? Are you _seriously_ eating right now?!”

Kara swallows quickly. “Nothin’.”

“Right, whatever, weirdo, are you hurt?”

Kara gets shifty-eyed. “ _No_ …”

Maggie sighs. Great. “Can you help me cuff these assholes?”

Kara grins, her mouth inexplicably sooty. “Sure thing.”

In such close proximity, the strange, near-metallic tang on Kara’s breath hits Maggie square in the face. It’s almost… familiar.

“We arresting these guys, or what?”

Maggie blinks, clearing her head of these thoughts and jogs over to the guy against the wall.

 

Much later, after they’ve been to the hospital to check up on Cobb and Greene (both are stable, though Cobb lost a finger to the weird alien gun) and Kara had, under extreme protest, had her vitals checked by the EMTs on-scene, Maggie checks in one last time with Kara, who’s being fussed over by Clark and Lois before she heads to Alex’s apartment, absently picking up some Indian takeout for dinner. She picks the lock (fair’s fair, after all, and it’s almost a running joke, now) and settles in.

When Alex walks in and sees her, she sags with relief, crossing the distance in three long strides before pulling Maggie into her arms. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Maggie says, voice muffled from being crushed to Alex’s chest. “How’s she doin’? I told the EMTs to take her to University, figured you’d be floating around there somewhere.”

Alex pulls away, swiping at her eyes and attempting a smile. “She’s good. Bad bruising- not like you had a few months ago, but still pretty nasty. She’s mad that she’s gotta be at her desk for a week, so be prepared for that.”

Maggie snorts. “Yeah, she’s tough little bugger.”

“She is at that,” Alex agrees wryly. Seeing the bags on the countertop, she brightens. “You got dinner! Thank you, I was kinda distracted all day, and food totally slipped my mind.”

“That’s how I know for sure LD is adopted- I don’t think she forgot about food _while she was being shot_ ,” Maggie says, quirking a brow and smirking.

Alex chuckles. “No, probably not. Want me to get you a plate?”

“Please?” While Alex busies herself in the kitchen, Maggie takes the opportunity to poke around a bit in her girlfriend’s living room, looking at the pictures and knick-knacks that’ve managed to invade Alex’s rather Spartan living conditions. She spots a montage frame of photos of Kara and Alex through the years- sometimes with other people, sometimes just the two of them, but always together. “You and LD are super close. I bet you tell each other everything,” she muses, smiling fondly as she takes in all the pictures.

“That’s not news,” Alex calls lightly. “You knew that from like, day one.”

“I did. I was never that close with my brothers- it think it was the age difference. But it must be nice.”

“It is, yeah,” Alex says, coming up beside her and handing her a plate and a beer. “Why are you being weird. You feeling alright, Sawyer?”

Maggie accepts both gratefully. “Me? Oh, yeah, I’m cool. I do have a question, though.”

“Shoot,” Alex says with a shrug, scooping up some curry and taking a bite.

“How long have you known Kara wasn’t human?”

Alex’s plate drops to the floor as she stares at Maggie in open-mouthed shock.

Maggie looks at the spilled food soiling Alex's new rug and gives her girlfriend a wry smile. "See? this is why you should've gone with the gray one out here- easier to hide spills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked, and now you've got it...  
> MAGGIE KNOWS
> 
> (And also a bunch of cute domestic shit because I am still soft and smooshy at heart, sue me. Actually please do not. I have no money)
> 
> Oh! Also, thanks to all of you, I figured out how to share baby cop Kara. And, incidentally, that's my tumblr, too. I'm still figuring out how it works, but feel free to talk to me on there! I am, as a general rule, very bored and I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> https://deadbiwrites.tumblr.com/post/184743451542/baby-cop-kara


	17. Chapter 17

“You should probably clean that up,” Maggie says, looking significantly at the sauce seeping into Alex’s rug. “I like that rug.”

But Alex is struck motionless, staring open-mouthed at Maggie, still uncomprehending. _‘She knows. She knows, she knows, she knows.’_

Maggie sighs. “Danvers, I’m gonna need you to remember to breathe, okay? Because you’re turning a very weird color and it’s not a good look for you.”

With an embarrassing amount of effort, Alex sucks in a breath and stumbles back a few steps, dropping bonelessly onto her couch, still staring. “I- You… You know.” She laughs humorlessly putting her head in her hands. “Of course you know. God, fuck…”

“It was little things, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Maggie offers. “The food thing, the weird phrases- what’s Rao, exactly? Just… little things that started as nothing, just a quirk or accident, but they started to pile up, y’know?” She shrugs, offering Alex a small smile. “I’m a lot of things, Danvers. Including, occasionally, stupid. But I couldn’t ignore her eating a bullet.”

Alex’s very blotchy face pops up. “She did what, now?”

“There was a guy, I thought he was down, but he shot at us and- I didn’t see it, because as I’ve said, she’s _really_ fast- but next thing I know, the guy’s knocked out, the bullet’s nowhere to be found, LD’s munching on something, and her breath smells like gunpowder.” Maggie shrugs helplessly. “Looked all over that alley for the bullet today, and couldn’t find it anywhere. And then I started thinking, on the way over, about all the other, y’know, weird shit about your sister. The speed, how strong she is, the whole ‘immune to alcohol’ thing, the weird things she says, the metabolism, and it started just… _clicking_ ,” she says, snapping her fingers for emphasis. “Put it all together about two minutes before you got here.”

Alex lets out a shaky breath. “Okay. Alright. Um…”

“And I wanted to find out if I was just, y’know, fuckin’ crazy, adding two and two and getting eleven, but damn, if I wasn’t sure before, I was when you went _white_ and dropped your food,” Maggie continues. “So yeah, I’m pretty sure that LD’s not human. Or, at least, not a normal human, if she is one.” She looks at Alex expectantly. “Am I wrong?”

Alex rubs tiredly at her temples. “That’s not my story to tell.”

“No? Because she’s had plenty of opportunities to tell me,” Maggie observes coolly.

“She doesn’t owe you her story, Maggie.”

“It’s not even about that, and you know it, Danvers. Don’t be an ass. _I’m_ the one who gets to be annoyed, at this moment, since everyone’s been lying to me for a _year_ ,” Maggie says, tone a bit sharper than she intends. She sighs. “Fuck. Sorry. It’s been a weird day. And I get that she can’t just, y’know, go around telling people. But it still sucks.”

Alex nods, absorbing this silently. Finally, she licks her lips. “I need to call her, she’s- it’s her story to tell, Maggie, not mine.”

Maggie shrugs. “Sure.” Alex pulls out her phone, fingers flying over the screen before Maggie raises her hand. “Oh, hey, just so you know, I’m not, like, mad, or whatever. I’m gonna try not to be weird, but like, I don’t wanna come off as a total asshole, so if you could maybe, like, make sure I don’t embarrass myself, or offend her, or whatever?”

Alex sighs, setting her phone aside for a moment. “She’s still the same person, Maggie. Same person you’ve known for the last year, same person you spend 60 hours a week with, same person you look out for every day.”

“I know that, up here,” Maggie says, tapping her temple. “But it’s kinda… a lot, y’know?”

“Look, she’s… she’s still Kara. She’s always been herself with you- that’s why she loves you so much, you don’t expect anything else from her. So just, y’know, _talk_ to her.”

Maggie nods before a slow, sly grin spreads across her face. “Did you, Alex Danvers, just tell me to have a mature, adult conversation with someone?”

“Shut up, Sawyer.”

“But was that your advice?”

Alex huffs, blowing a lock of hair out of her face. “You’re gonna ruin it.”

“Fine, fine, sorry. Call your sister.”

 

Kara flies in through the window, brow furrowed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Seeing no immediate danger, she plants her hands on her hips and looks at her sister sternly. “You worried me, Alex. Your voice was all funny. So I flew over, and- why are you all pale and sweaty?”

“Did you _seriously_ fly here? It’s barely dark outside!”

 “You sounded weird and all you said was ‘Come over right now, it’s about Maggie’ so I assumed someone had, y’know, _died_!” Kara exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

Maggie sticks her head out of the kitchen. “Not dead. Hey, LD, do you buy everyone shitty beer on purpose, or have literally none of you ever heard of craft beer? Because, like, you can do so much better than _this_.”

She rounds on Maggie. “Y _ou_!”

“Me? What’d I do?” Maggie asks, amused.

“I don’t… I don’t know! But you probably did something melodramatic!” Kara accuses, pointing a finger at her partner.

“ _I’m allowed to be melodramatic, you’re flying!”_ Maggie yells back. “Like, right now! Flying! _Right now!_ ”

Kara looks down, notes that she is, in fact, hovering a few inches off the floor, and drops with a dull thud. “Right. Uh, I’m… a magician?”

Alex snorts unhelpfully, sipping the beer that Maggie presses into her hand.

Maggie shakes her head in amazement. “Wow. Solid A for effort, kid. Though, personally, I would’ve gone with a more showy approach, y’know? Like maybe some glitter, or-”

“Maggie knows,” Alex sighs, interrupting her girlfriend. “Well, sort of. I… I didn’t tell her anything, but… yeah, she knows _something_. More _now_ , since you decided to _fly_ here.” She gives her sister a pointed look.

Kara’s reasonably certain that if it were possible for her to faint from shock, she would. “Maggie, I, um-”

“Are even faster in the air than on foot. She hung up, what? Thirty seconds ago? Hey, what’s your top spee-”

“Maggie.”

“Right, sorry, that’s apparently a ‘for later’ question. So, what’s the deal?”

Kara licks her lips nervously, avoiding looking at Maggie. “What do you mean?”

 Maggie is having none of this, and steps slowly into Kara’s space. “I mean,” she says gently, “that you’re my partner- my _family_. And I’d never do anything to hurt you, and I’ll always have your back. But I can’t do that, I can’t protect you, if you’re not honest with me, LD.”

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Kara asks hollowly.

Maggie sighs tiredly. “I’m not mad, I’m worried. And a little hurt, honestly, even though I don’t have any right to be.”

Kara swallows thickly, blinking away tears. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Maggie jokes, resting her hands on Kara’s biceps and squeezing reassuringly before guiding her to sit on the couch. “And, like I said, I know I don’t have the right to be mad, or hurt, or whatever, but-”

“You do have a right. To be hurt, I mean. I wanted to tell you, a bunch of times, because you’re _my_ family, too. But I just… I can’t…” she looks up at Maggie helplessly, scrubbing at her face with the sleeves of the too-big sweater she’s wearing (probably one of Clark’s, Maggie supposes). “It’s… it’s so scary, Maggie. To tell people about me. And so I just… don’t. Not ever. But if I _was_ ever gonna tell somebody, it would’ve been you.”

Maggie nods, accepting this. “So, this whole thing is just awful for you, right now, isn’t it?”

Kara shrugs and avoids eye contact. “’s not _great_ ,” she agrees. She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “But I want to do this.”

“You sure? We can do this another day. Put it on a backburner and go get ice cream, or-”

“No. I’m… I’m honestly really sick of lying, Maggie. It’s the worst, and I hate it. So let’s do this.”

Maggie smiles encouragingly. “Okay, cool. Let’s start easy. What… what are you, exactly?”

Kara and Alex’s brows furrow identically. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you an alien? Metahuman? Rogue science experiment…?”

Kara snorts. “Um, sorta A and C?”

“So… alien science experiment?”

Kara bobbles her head back and forth. “Yes and no.”

“Not helpful, LD.”

“Okay, so, I’m an alien.”

“Right. Okay. What, um, what kind?”

Kara takes a deep breath before squaring her shoulders. “I’m Kryptonian.”

Maggie blinks for a moment. “Like Superman? That kinda Kryptonian?”

“Yeah, just like that,” Kara nods.

“So, can you do all the same stuff?”

She nods. “Yup. Flying, speed, heat-vision-”

“Wait, so are you a superhero, too? Do you have a costume? Is it tights? Please let it be tights.”

Kara frowns at her. “I don’t wear tights!”

“Kara’s not a super,” Alex interjects. “She… she stays under the radar, right?”

Kara bites her lip and nods.

“So, superpowered alien who can’t be a superhero becomes a cop to fight crime,” Maggie muses. “Kid, remind me to introduce you to an old friend in Bludhaven. I think you’d get along _great_.”

“Maggie…”

“Sorry, right. So, alien. Superpowers, yes, spandex, no.”

“Right. Strength, speed, ice breath-”

“And invulnerability,” Maggie guesses as realization dawns. “God, that’s why you get so bent outta shape about going to the doctor, isn’t it? Because you’re-”

“Different,” Kara agrees quietly. She takes a deep breath. “Maggie, I’m really sorry. I never wanted to lie to you, but it’s just… I can’t tell people. It’s dangerous for people, to know aliens, to be friendly with them. I mean, how many people have we seen get Xeno-bashed in the last few months? Dozens.” She looks up at Maggie, eyes pleading. “And you’re one of my favorite people, honest, but I couldn’t… I didn’t know you, at first, and then I did, and you’re like, my best friend, and I didn’t wanna… I didn’t wanna let you down,” she finishes quietly, fingers twisting together in her lap. “I didn’t want you to transfer, or something. Because I’m only a good cop because of you, and I didn’t… I was afraid you’d leave.”

“Oh, hey, LD, no. You can’t let me down. I’m so goddamn proud of you, you know that? You work so hard, every day, and I can see you becoming a better cop with every shift. I’m learning a lot from you, about reading situations differently, taking on a new perspective… it’s making me a better cop, knowing you. I’m a better _person_ because I know you, all of you.” Maggie reaches out and grips Kara’s hands in her own, squeezing as tight as she can and knowing that she won’t hurt her. “You are a great person, Kara Danvers. Wherever you started, you’re here, and you’re _great_ , and I am so lucky to call you my friend. Even when you sing showtunes in the car at seven am.” Alex snorts loudly. “So because of that, and also because I kinda have a little bit of a thing for your sister, I’m gonna stick around for a really, really long time. Okay?”

Kara chuckles wetly, and nods, holding her arms out to Maggie to ask for a hug.

Maggie complies easily, dragging Alex (who has been sitting and being uncharacteristically quiet through this whole thing) into the hug as well, against her many half-hearted protests.

“So, a Kryptonian. My partner is an alien,” Maggie muses.

“I am,” Kara confirms, swiping at her eyes with a tremulous smile.

“That’s pretty fuckin’ cool. Y’know, I didn’t think I’d met any aliens before you.”

“Oh, I promise you have. A lot of us can pass pretty well as human, and even the ones who can’t, there’s ways around it.  Devices you can get and stuff.”

Maggie nods thoughtfully. “But you don’t use one?” she clarifies.

“I don’t.”

“Quick question, but this one is for Alex.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“So is the whole blonde, perky, perfect, small-town girl next door thing part of a disguise?”

Alex snorts. “No, she’s just… actually like that.”

“And the looking like she does and eating like she does, that’s like, an illusion, or something? Some cloaking device, or-” Alex shakes her head slowly, and Maggie frowns. “Well _now_ I’m pissed, because that is like, _deeply_ unfair.”

“Been dealing with it for nine years, Sawyer. Cry me a river.”

“I’m _right here_ ,” Kara huffs grumpily.

“Yeah, yeah, so how much do you eat?”

“Um, how much is it, Alex? I can never remember. I just eat until I’m not hungry,” Kara shrugs.

“10,000 calories a day,” Alex recites. “Speaking of, did you eat dinner?”

Kara bites her lip and adjusts her glasses. “Yeah, I did, but-”

“But you’re hungry again,” Alex sighs, rolling her eyes fondly. “I’ll call Wong’s.”

“Thank you, Alex!” Kara says, beaming at her sister.

“Thank you, Alex,” Maggie mimics, and Alex sticks her tongue out petulantly. “Wow, flirting with me in front of your sister! Ballsy.”

“Maggie, please. No more.”

Maggie grins before a thought occurs to her and it drops from her face. “Oh my fuck.”

“What, what’s wrong?” Kara asks, leaning forward, hands hovering anxiously. “Is it your back? Are you hurt? I _knew_ I hit you too hard earlier-”

“No, I just…” she drops her head into her hands. “I thought, when you gave me that big, tough-guy act and said you’d throw me into the sun, I thought it was a _joke_.” She looks up at Kara suspiciously. “But, wait, you can’t _actually_ …”

Kara just gives her a slightly feral grin. Maggie decides she doesn’t _ever_ want to know the answer to that question.

 

“So, your sister is an alien,” Maggie whispers conspiratorially.

“She is,” Alex nods.

“Like, from-another-planet alien.”

“Yup.”

“And she was made in a pod?”

“Tank, but yeah, basically.”

“Right… So, how fast is she, exactly?”

“I haven’t been able to take her out to clock it in a while, but… fast.”

Maggie nods, absorbing this. “Right, cool. So when she has sex with humans, is that, like, bestiality for her?”

“ _Gross_ , Sawyer!”

“Hey, I’m asking real questions, here! She has a date this weekend; I wanna make sure everything’s kept, y’know, _acceptable_ levels of weird.”

Kara grumbles a little in her sleep, and Alex runs a soothing hand over her head until she quiets again. “I _really_ doubt it, but you’d have to ask her.”

It’s well past four am now, and Kara- emotionally exhausted and still a little battered from being shot a few times by that alien gun that afternoon- had passed out a while ago, lying across both Maggie and Alex’s laps. Neither of them minds overmuch; Alex is used to this cuddly behavior, and Maggie appreciates the nice, steady wave of heat rolling off Kara and into her always-too-cold body.

“So… I didn’t ask, but um, how did-”

“How did she wind up with us?” Alex guesses. When Maggie nods, she sighs. “Her planet, Krypton… she doesn’t talk about it, basically ever, but… it blew up.”

Maggie blinks, uncomprehending. “What?”

Alex runs a hand over Kara’s head again, smiling when her sister snuggles in closer at the light touch. “From what she’s told me, they were being stupid. Drained the planet of its resources and the core became unstable. And that’s not to mention that their star, Rao, was dying… So Kara was sent here, by her parents.”

Maggie blinks again, her gaze shifting to her rookie sleeping peacefully across her legs. “So, her family, her friends…?”

“Gone,” Alex supplies sadly. “Her whole world, just… gone.”

Maggie swallows thickly. “And, um, how- how old was she? When it happened?”

“Almost thirteen.”

Maggie’s eyes squeeze shut. “Oh,” and the sound is involuntary, coming out more a moan or grunt than anything resembling a real word.

“I know, it’s… kind of a lot,” Alex agrees. “I don’t… I mean, I’ve had half my life to try to understand, and I still can’t. To just lose everything, everyone, that you know? Everything you love? I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

Maggie blinks her eyes open again and looks at Kara’s face as she sleeps, and it strikes her, then, how much _younger_ she looks, when you can’t see what she now knows is the weight of a dead world in her eyes. “How does she _do_ it?” Maggie asks finally. “How does she even… I mean, I just lost my shitty parents and my annoying brothers, and I still cried myself to sleep for years. How does she deal with that and still be…”

“Her?” Alex finishes softly. At Maggie’s mute nod, she shakes her head. “I have no idea. I mean, I’m an asshole and all I had to contend with was a dead dad and issues with my mom. Not billions of dead people and a lost culture that only I remember.”

“Tough little bugger,” Maggie murmurs.

“She is at that,” Alex agrees, smiling softly.

“So… about Clark… He’s LD’s cousin, right? Her _biological_ cousin?”

Alex shakes her head firmly. “Nope. Not going there, Sawyer.”

“Danvers…”

“Maggie, _no_. There’s a reason she didn’t bring it up, okay? It’s not her place, and it’s- that’s not a rabbit-hole you wanna dive into, okay? Trust me. If you really wanna know about Clark, you’re gonna have to ask him yourself. And only if you’re really, _really_ sure you want the answer.”

Maggie ponders this for a few minutes before coming to a decision. “Let’s get to bed.”

Alex sags a bit with relief, clearly already drained from the night’s events. “Right, lemme just wake her up and send her home, and we can-”

“Danvers, she’s totally out, and she’s hurt. I know you don’t want her flying through the city right now,” Maggie says knowingly. “C’mon, she can stay in there with us.”

Alex looks surprised, for some stupid reason. “Yeah? You sure?”

Maggie nods, easing herself out from under Kara’s legs. “Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t want her to be by herself, either.” She grips Kara’s wrist and pulls her gently into a sitting position so Alex can free herself. They each sling a skinny arm over their shoulders and half-walk, half-march Kara into the bedroom.

They get everyone settled pretty easily, with Alex wrapped around Kara, and Maggie wrapped around Alex, arm draped across her girlfriend and her hand resting lightly on Kara’s hip. “Hey Danvers?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Alex slides her hand over Maggie’s and squeezes. “I know. I love you too.”

Maggie scoffs quietly against the back of her neck. “Fuckin’ obviously. I’m charming as hell.” She laughs quietly, harder after Alex elbows her in the stomach.

 

Kara wakes up to warmth.

It’s a familiar feeling- she’s spent enough time cuddled up to various members of her extended family that she knows the little differences between them all. Clark’s arm is always heavy and he runs hotter than everyone else. Lois curls up like a cat around her to soak up all the heat she throws off. Lucy always flops halfway on top of her after a few too many incidents of her sleep-floating when they were kids. Eliza still tucks Kara’s head under her chin and wraps her up with both arms, even now, when she’s so skinny and small. And Alex cuddles up behind her, throws an arm over her waist, and snores lightly.

So Kara knows that she’s cuddled up with Alex. But she _also_ knows that there’s another person in this bed. Someone with a heartbeat that’s familiar.

She blinks into full consciousness, and looks over her shoulder. Sure enough, there’s Alex, sound asleep and mouth slightly open. And right behind Alex, wrapped around her like a shell, is Maggie.

She blinks, giving Kara a slow, sleepy grin. “LD, didn’t anybody ever tell you that staring is creepy?” Maggie rasps.

Kara chuckles. “Once or twice.”

“All the time, actually,” Alex disagrees with a jaw-cracking yawn. “It was really bad when she first showed up. Used to piss me off.”

“Seems about right,” Maggie says. She rolls onto her back, stretching out with another yawn. “Alright, food. Food?”

“Food,” Kara agrees. Her eyes widen and she rifles around the sheets until she finds her phone. “Aw, shoot. Maggie, we’re gonna be really late!”

Maggie shakes her head, sitting up. “Nah, I already called in sick. And your doctor here gave you the day off.”

Alex offers a sloppy salute. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you, Dr. Danvers. So, food. There’s this great diner down the street, and I wanna see how much you can _actually_ eat.”

Alex laughs. “You’re gonna regret saying that, Sawyer.”

“Why? How bad can it be?”

“You’re gonna regret saying _that_ too.”

 

Maggie stares wide-eyed at the sixth plate to vanish into what she’s fairly certain is, in fact, a black hole. “What the fu-”

Kara points to her plate, eyes wide and pleading. “Maggie, are you gonna finish that?”

And really, all she can do is laugh and push her plate across the table.

********

It’s amazing, how normal everything still is.

Like, it should be weird. Her best friend is an alien. A literal, actual, from-outer-space alien. She spends a vast majority of her time with someone who is literally from another planet.

It should be really fucking weird.

And still, the weirdest thing about Kara Danvers- well, Kara Zor-el, Maggie learns- is her absurd taste in music.

“No! No more boy bands!” Maggie declares, swatting Kara’s hands away from the radio. “I’m declaring a month-long ban on anything related to Justin Timberlake.”

Kara gasps, clutching her chest dramatically. “How _dare_ you outlaw JT!”

Maggie rolls her eyes, fiddling with the dial until she finds a classic rock station. “See? _This_ is music, LD.”

“I never said I didn’t like AC/DC,” Kara grumbles.

“Well then act like it, once in a while. C’mon, I need a break from all the prettyboys. Like, literally anything else, kid, I’m begging you.”

“Fine,” Kara says, crossing her arms. A thought occurs to her, and she grins. Quicker than Maggie can stop her, she switches the radio to a different station, and TLC’s ‘Waterfalls’ fills the car. She looks over at Maggie smugly. “No prettyboys.”

Maggie rolls her eyes fondly, pretending to be annoyed for exactly one verse until she breaks and joins Kara belting out the chorus.

But really, it’s not her fault. No one can resist that song.

So it’s weird, riding around with Kara, because it’s still not weird at all. They still go get a beer a couple times a week after work. Kara still drags Maggie out with Lucy, Lois, and Alex to have Girls’ Night every few weeks, and they usually wind up back at Lois and Clark’s place, drunk and loud, with Clark whipping up a snack for them, all fond indulgence and rolled-eyes at the state of his favorite women.

 

There are little differences, though. Kara’s always been fast and strong, but now that she’s not holding back for Maggie’s sake, it’s obvious just how _much_ she was restraining herself.

Using heat vision to reheat the leftovers Maggie brought for lunch when the microwave at the station breaks.

Using her ice breath to cool coffees in the cruiser.

Lifting the entire couch one-handed when she’s trying to find her right boot (it was, in fact, in the shower. Maggie decides not to ask questions).

But Maggie’s favorite has to be the lead pipe thing.

(Well, the second lead pipe thing.)

 

“Hey! Freeze! MPD!”

As usual, the guy doesn’t freeze, just darts down an alley, feet scrabbling for purchase against the icy pavement.

Maggie tilts her head back, staring up at the sky, searching for patience. “Why?” she asks the sky. “Why do they keep running? Like, I’d get it, once in a while. Like sure, one or two people are in shape, and they’re like, ‘Yeah, I can outrun this cop.’ But _all_ of them? That’s just excessive.”

 _“You talkin’ to yourself, Sawyer?”_ her radio crackles.

She pants, leaning into the walkie. “Yeah, yeah, shuddup, kid. On Fifth and Grand. ETA?”

Kara appears suddenly at her side, windswept and grinning. “Now.”

“Jesus! You’ve _gotta_ stop with that, Little Danvers, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

Kara shrugs. “Where’d he go?”

“Down the alley.”

Kara nods and darts off at a mostly human speed, and Maggie groans and sprints after her. “Of course I get paired with the only cop who can break the goddamn sound barrier. Why not?”

She enters the alley to see their suspect wielding a heavy lead pipe, keeping Kara at a distance.

“Hey, now, easy big fella,” Kara says, arms raised and palms out in a soothing gesture. “Take it easy, now.”

“Go away!”

Kara shakes her head slowly. “You know we’re not gonna do that, sir. You’re caught, alright, don’t add assault to your list. Put the pipe down. You don’t wanna hurt anybody, right?”

Maggie moves quietly toward them, slowly drawing her taser. But her foot slips on the ice, and in the scramble to catch herself, she kicks an empty can down the alley.

Startled, they guy draws the pipe back and swings it like a bat, and it connects solidly with Kara’s ribs with a loud thud. He looks at her expectantly, and it takes a second before Kara catches on that _that was supposed to hurt her_.

“Oh! No! That- that was so painful!” she yells, clutching her ribs (on the wrong side). “The pain! The _agony_!” She moans loudly.

Maggie sighs, raising her taser and dropping the befuddled suspect to the ground before cuffing him. “Seriously? ‘The agony’?” Maggie snarks.

“Too much?”

“I wouldn’t quit your day job, kid.”

“What?! That was _so_ good! You can’t pretend that wasn’t good!” Kara says, throwing her hands up. “I even almost _cried_!”

“Oh my god, you’re _useless_ ,” Maggie groans, dragging the groggy man to his feet. “I can't believe it took me so long to figure you out. Help me with this asshole, would ya?”

“How can I, Maggie, he hit me with a pipe! That broke my ribs, probably!”

“ _I’m_ gonna hit you with a pipe!”

“Fine,” Kara sulks, propelling the man forward enough that he’s tripping over his own feet, trying to keep up.

“Hey, didn’t I hit you with a pipe?” he asks.

Kara shoots Maggie a smug look.

She chooses to ignore it.

 

“You sister never did any theater, did she?” Maggie asks, munching on popcorn on Alex’s couch later that night.

“No. I mean, show choir, for a minute, but no acting.”

Maggie nods slowly. “Yeah, that checks out. Also, I need every available picture of her when she was in show choir. Were there costumes? Please tell me there were costumes.”

If Alex finds this line of questioning strange, she decides that other things in her life are far stranger and chooses instead to focus on the movie. Or Maggie’s neck. Whichever distracts her girlfriend first.

Because it’s entirely possible that _Alex_ is in some of those show choir photos, and she’ll be damned if Maggie ever finds out about _that_.

********

“C’mon.”

“No!”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“That’s not a good enough reason!” Maggie protests.

“What’s not?” Kara asks, hovering in through the window and touching down silently.

Alex sighs, knowing this battle is lost, now. “Maggie wants to go flying.”

Kara lights up. “Wait, really? You do?!”

“Fuckin’ duh, Little Danvers. You think I’m afraid?”

“No, I just… I mean, you known for weeks, and you never asked about it, so I figured you didn’t want to.”

“I was trying to be polite!” She whirls on Alex. “See? This is why I’m never polite. Being polite is for chumps who don’t get to go flying!”

Alex sighs again. “You’re both children.”

Kara opens her arms to Maggie with a wide grin. “Up, up, and away?”

“Uh, no. Not in the city. No way,” Alex says, crossing her arms over her chest. “You can’t safely move fast enough with a human passenger to avoid being seen. And _you_ ,” she says, pointing a finger at Maggie. “You have furniture to assemble.”

Maggie groans. “Babe! IKEA is way less important than getting to fly!”

“You guys are putting IKEA furniture together as a couple?” Kara snickers. “ _Gay_.”

“Okay, just for that, _you_ have to help,” Alex declares, tossing an allen wrench at Kara.

She catches it just before it hits her in the face and pouts at her sister. “Please don’t make me?” When her only answer is a cocked eyebrow, she sighs deeply. “Fine. What are we making?”

“A bed. Alex’s got broken,” Maggie deadpans.

Less than a second later, they’re alone in the apartment the window slamming closed in the wake of Kara's speedy retreat.

Alex plants her hands on her hips. “Do you _have_ to scar her?”

“I was telling the truth!” Maggie says loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

“Uh-huh. And are you gonna tell her the _rest_ of the truth? That the bed only broke because you tried to jump from the door into the bed?”

“Hey, I _succeeded_ in jumping from the door to the bed!”

_“You broke my bed!”_

“Which doesn’t mean I didn’t succeed!”

“Shut up, Sawyer.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's acting skills are on point, guys  
> And Maggie and Alex are the cool, supportive big sisters we all deserve
> 
> Bug me on tumblr and twitter @DeadBiWrites


	18. Chapter 18

“Agent Danvers.”

Alex barely resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, General?”

Sam Lane studies her, lip curled contemptuously at whatever it is he finds. “Your Red Team leads the DEO in successful missions.”

“We do,” she agrees, keeping the pride from her voice.

“But I also see that you have the highest rate of missions.”

“Because we’re the best. Sir.”

He hums, unconvinced. “We’ll see. For the next several weeks, Red Team will be grounded-”

“Sir-”

“-and I’ll be observing your team, as well as all the others.”

“With all due respect, _sir_ ,” Alex grits out. “You don’t have the authority to do that. I answer to Director Henshaw, not to you. And unless he gives me those orders, I am going to disregard them. The DEO is not a branch of the Army, and you are outside your jurisdiction.”

His jaw clenches. “We’ll see.” He turns slightly away from Alex and barks out, “Captain Lane!”

Lucy steps forward, face impassive. “Sir?”

“You are to remain here, to observe in my absence.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He turns to Alex, eyes flashing. “Be warned, Agent, things are about to _change_ here. For the DEO, and for Henshaw. It’s far better to be on my good side, than to be in my way.”

Alex crosses her arms over her chest, smirking a bit. “I’ll certainly keep that in mind, sir.”

He turns sharply on his heel and stalks away, leaving Lucy and Alex eyeing each other warily.

“Alex-”

She holds up a hand. “I know, it’s… it’s not you, Luce. I know. I just… what is he _doing_ here? He has no reason to be here, the DEO isn’t even a branch of the military.”

Lucy sighs. “It’s… complicated. And classified.”

Alex narrows her eyes. “ _How_ classified?”

Lucy huffs, stepping closer. “It’s above both our pay-grades, believe me.”

“And yet, you seem to be looped…”

Lucy smirks. “Lois didn’t just teach me to pick physical locks. And Winn’s not the only one who’s good with computers.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “Lucy, please tell me you didn’t…”

Lucy just smirks. “Didn’t what, Agent?”

Alex’s eyes fall closed as she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Nothing, Captain. Misunderstanding.”

“Must’ve been.” Alex rolls her eyes and starts to move past Lucy, further into the DEO, when Lucy grabs her elbow and leans in close to whisper, “Project Cadmus.”

“What?”

“Alex, you need to look into Project Cadmus.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“That’s my point,” Lucy murmurs. “No one does, but it’s where most of your aliens end up after you guys round ‘em up. I can’t get much more than that, but General Lane’s up to his neck in it…”

“Which means it’s nothing good,” Alex says grimly. “I’ll look into it.”

“Good. There’s only so far I could get from the servers in Dad’s office, but-”

“I’ve got it, Luce. Thank you.”

She nods once, stepping away. “Game night later, right?”

Alex offers a smile. “So Kara tells me. My place.”

“Whole crew’s gonna be there?”

“Yeah- no, Maggie begged off, said she’s too tired to stop you and Kara from cheating at all the games.”

Lucy barks out a laugh. “Y’know, that’s fair. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“You will,” Alex agrees.

 

Later, hunched and alone in the freezing server room, Alex stares wide-eyed at the screen before her. “Oh, _god_.” She clicks rapidly through various files, seeking out a word she hopes not to find.

**_‘Kryptonians-_ **

**_Kal-El aka “Superman”- approximately 30 years old_ **

**_Unknown Female Kryptonian- approximately 20 years old_ **

**_Desired for testing’_ **

She breathes deeply scrolls more rapidly, batting away firewalls like it’s her job (which, to be perfectly clear, it certainly is _not_ ) and digging deeper.

**_‘LuthorCorp Defense Contract- Fulfilled’_ **

Hesitantly, Alex opens the document. It outlines a contract granted to LuthorCorp for… fuck, that many zeroes _exist_? Alex shakes her head, clearing those thoughts from her mind. The contracts has been filled for… the DEO?

“No, that… that’s not right,” Alex mutters. “Hank knows about Kara and Kal, he would’ve told me about this…”

She scrolls further, until she comes across the thing she’s feared finding the most.

**_‘Kryptonite Weapons- Neutralization of Kryptonians’_ **

She drops the screen to the floor, scooting away from it in shock, eyes wide with horror. “Oh god. Kara.”

********

Maggie grins as her phone lights up with a goofy picture of her favorite person. “Hey babe.”

There’s a long pause before Alex breathes out a, _“Hey.”_

“What’s wrong? You alright?”

A shaky breath. _“Yeah. Yeah, just kinda a rough day.”_

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

_“I- no. Or… later, maybe?”_

“I get that, trust me. What can I do?”

_“Distract me?”_

“Okay. Um, what are you wearing?”

There’s a bark of laughter in response, and Maggie grins at the victory. _“You’re such a horndog, Sawyer.”_

“Well, in my defense, my girlfriend is just, _really_ fuckin’ sexy,” Maggie defends lightly, grinning wider when Alex huffs at her in amusement. “Do you want me to come over? I have movies and sarcasm.”

 _“No, thank you. Honestly, it’s already kinda claustrophobic over here, since Lois, Clark, and Lucy are here, too. Kara’s trying to cheer me up, I guess- I bet you have a bunch of missed texts-”_ Maggie checks, groaning when she realizes that she does, in fact have over a dozen unopened texts from Kara- _“Jimmy’s in- fuck, who knows, with him? Anyways, it’s super packed here. Plus, I know you’re tired. Stay.”_

“Do you wanna come here?” Maggie offers.

There’s a long pause, and Maggie can almost see the way Alex bites her lip in consideration. _“Would that be terrible? Leaving my own apartment?”_

“Are you doing anything other than hiding at your own party?”

 _“Not really,”_ Alex admits.

“Do you need to be there?”

_“I guess not. But, I mean, it’s my family…”_

“It’s okay to need an escape hatch once in a while, Danvers,” Maggie reminds her kindly. “Even when it’s your family. _Especially_ when you’ve had a rough day. And if that’s not what you need right now, it’s cool. We’ll just talk on the phone or whatever for a bit. But it kinda seems like you _do_ need to escape for a little while, y’know?”

Another long pause, followed by a sigh. _“Lemme just tell Kara, I’ll be over in a few.”_

“Cool, I’ll throw something together for dinner. You eat yet?”

_“Pizza, but that was a while ago and I didn’t eat much.”_

“Stir-fry?”

There’s a soft sigh. _“Sounds amazing.”_

“I’ll get started then. See you in a bit.”

 _“You will,”_ Alex confirms. _“Have I mentioned that I love you today?”_

Maggie feels a big, dopey grin spread across her face. “Maybe.”

_“Good, ‘cause I do. Thank you.”_

“Anytime, Alex. Really.”

_“Bye.”_

“Bye, babe.”

 

A while later, after stir-fry has been consumed and their plates are soaking in the sink, Alex and Maggie are sprawled on the couch, Alex laying on Maggie with her head on her chest, and Maggie running her fingers through Alex’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. “Feeling any better?” she asks softly.

Alex hums, nuzzling further into Maggie’s embrace. “A little. I should probably call and check in on everyone, though. Actually, it’s getting late- I should probably just go home.”

Maggie shifts a little, ignoring Alex’s protests as she pulls her phone from her pocket. “I’ve been texting everyone for the last little while. Everybody’s fine, they’re gonna try and get some sleep. Apparently, Lois, Kara, and Lucy have claimed your bed.”

Alex snorts lightly, a fond smile crossing her face even as she rolls her eyes. “Of _course_ they did. Mind if I abuse your hospitality for the night?”

Maggie scratches at the nape of her neck and Alex’s eyes slide closed in response. “Of course not. But there _is_ a problem.”

Alex chuckles, the sound rumbling against Maggie’s abdomen. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. See, all my pajamas were mysteriously stolen.”

“ _Were_ they?”

Maggie nods, looking solemn. “It is. I heard it happened to a few other people in the neighborhood, too. So, unfortunately, we’re gonna be forced to sleep naked.” She shrugs helplessly as Alex glares playfully up at her.

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m sorry, Danvers. The pajama bandit strikes again.”

Alex snorts loudly and tucks her face to Maggie’s stomach, shoulders shaking with laughter. “You’re ridiculous.”

Maggie smiles winningly at her. “I’m cute, though, so they sorta balance each other out, right?”

“They do,” Alex agrees, pressing a kiss to the center of Maggie’s chest and climbing off of her. “Alright, Sawyer, take me to bed.”

Maggie allows Alex to pull her to her feet with a grin. “Thought you’d never ask, Danvers.”

 

The next day dawns with Alex being awakened by an ashen-faced Maggie. “Danvers. Babe, you’ve gotta get dressed, we’ve gotta go, right now.”

Alex sits up, and if it were any other situation, Maggie would laugh at how she’s fighting to consciousness, hair sticking out every which way. “What? Why? Oh, fuck, did they burn down my apartment?”

Maggie shakes her head. “No, no, they’re- they’re all fine. It’s… it’s your mom.”

Alex stiffens. “What about Mom?”

Maggie lets out a slow breath, and hopes her voice is steady as she says, “She collapsed in her lab, and one of her students found her this morning. They rushed her to the hospital, but she’s unconscious.”

Alex blinks, shaking her head. “Bu- no, no, that’s- I just talked to her last night, that’s not- she was at _home_ last night, that’s- It has to be a mistake.”

“Alex,” Maggie says softly, cupping Alex’s face in her hands. “Baby, you need to get dressed. Kara’s coming to get you, okay? I’ll be there soon, but it’s faster to fly.”

“But- No, that’s, no.” Alex is pushing against Maggie’s hands. “No.”

“Alex,” Maggie says, firmer this time and rewarded by Alex’s wide eyes locking on hers. “She’s not doing well. You need to go. Now.”

********

Maggie drives to Midvale with Lucy, fielding calls with Winn as Lucy sits in the seat beside her, silent for the first time since Maggie met her.

 _“I just- do I need to get on a plane?”_ he asks quietly. _“Because I can do that, like, right now. Should I do that?”_ He lets out an unsteady breath. _“I don’t know what I should do,”_ he admits.

Maggie’s hands clench around the wheel and she swallows thickly. “Hey, Big Schott, take a breath, okay?”

He complies, albeit shakily. _“I don’t- I don’t know what to do. Please tell me what I need to do?”_

Her eyes squeeze shut for just a second as her jaw clenches. Hyperaware of Lucy sitting inches away, she breathes out and clears her throat. “I think you need to catch a flight,” she tells him honestly. “Last I heard, she was probably gonna need surgery. Which, with everything else…”

There’s a hitch in his long exhale, and she can almost see him nodding before he realizes she _can’t_ see him. _“Right. I’ll, um… I’ll be at the airport in an hour. They have a ton of flights to Metropolis from NCX, I’ll just-”_

“Winn,” Maggie says gently. God, she’s having to be gentle today, and it’s not something she’s used to at all, not something she thought she was capable of. “You’ve got this. Text Clark or Lois when you’ll be getting in- they’ll pick you up, okay? I’ll see you in a bit.”

 _“Yeah, Yeah, I’ve got this. Keep me in the loop?”_ he asks hollowly.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”

The phone beeping the disconnect tone is her only response, and she doesn’t really have it in her to be annoyed.

 

Kara had showed up just after Alex had managed to put her shirt on straight, wrapping Alex in her arms and shooting off into the sky without a word, looking older than Maggie thought possible.

But that was hours ago. Lois and Clark are waiting to pick up Winn from the airport, and so Maggie picked up Lucy from Alex’s apartment and together, they headed to Midvale.

After well over an hour of oppressive silence, Maggie chances a glance out the corner of her eye at Lucy’s face, and almost jerks the wheel enough to send them into the ditch when she sees tears rolling down a stony, impassive face. “Little Lane-”

Lucy shakes her head firmly, once, and Maggie ducks her head in understanding, instead offering a hand and staring straight ahead as she navigates the early morning traffic into Maryland. After a few minutes, she hears a sigh and Lucy’s clammy hand slides into hers.

“I don’t remember my mom.” It’s all Lucy says for the duration of the two-hour drive.

It’s enough.

Maggie presses down harder on the gas pedal.

 

They arrive at the hospital and Lucy scrubs at her face before releasing a slow, controlled breath and squaring her shoulders. Maggie offers her hand again, but Lucy shakes her head.

“You goin’ soft, Sawyer?” Lucy jokes, trying for her usual confident swagger as she walks and falling just shy.

But if that’s what she needs, then Maggie’s game. “Not on your life, Little Lane.”

 

They’re directed to Eliza’s room by an overwhelmed nurse at the reception desk floundering under an unexpected influx of patients with flu-like symptoms, and Maggie’s strongly reminded of just how creepy she finds hospitals. She knows, intellectually, that these are places of healing, but the stale air and the bitter tang of antiseptic are repellant to her. Lucy walks ahead a few paces, and it’s clear she’s settling back into what she can scrape together of her usual carefree persona, her silent breakdown in the car notwithstanding. When they get to the room, Lucy slips inside, but Maggie can’t quite bring herself to do the same, lingering instead at the door.

Eliza Danvers is a tall, stubborn, funny, brilliant person, one Maggie’s become familiar with over the past year.

But right now, attached to all those machines and with a bulky cast on her arm, she just looks… small.

Maggie swallows the lump in her throat and steps back into the hallway, blinking rapidly. Inside Lucy is sitting by Eliza’s feet on the bed talking quietly with Kara, and Alex is beside her sister, holding her mother’s hand, looking lost and young and, _‘God, okay, you can do this. You can do this for her.’_

Maggie takes one more big breath and steps fully into the room, gliding as quietly as she can to Alex’s side. “Hey,” she says softly, perching carefully on the wobbly arm of the chair and giving Kara’s shoulder a firm, grounding squeeze. “How’s she doing?”

Alex shrugs, already exhausted even though it’s barely noon. “Concussion, from hitting her head on the floor. There’s swelling, but they’re hoping it’s not enough that they need to do surgery. And she’s… She broke her arm, and she’s lost a lot of weight. And she was dehydrated… She shouldn’t have been there- I should’ve _known_ she was lying about being at home. God.” She drops her face into her hands.

Maggie rubs small circles over Alex’s back. “It’s not your fault.”

“I _know_ her,” Alex argues stubbornly, scrubbing at her face. “I know how she reacts to fucked-up stuff happening, she throws herself into her work. I should’ve known that she was gonna go back to the lab.”

“Alex.” She looks over to see Kara, jaw set and eyes shining. “It’s- there’s nothing you could’ve done. You know how stubborn she is, she wouldn’t’ve listened.”

“I could’ve _made_ her.”

“No, you couldn’t. We’ve been taking her to chemo, running errands, I’m there every day, almost, and you’re there a ton when I’m not, and she _still_ tries to push herself too hard when we’re not around to stop her. There’s only so much we can do.”

“We can be there more, I’ll have someone else take over my class at U of Met, and-”

“Alex,” Kara says. “No.”

Alex deflates. “I don’t- I just… it’s not fair. It’s not _fair_.”

Maggie slides into the seat behind her, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and dropping a series of kisses to her shoulders and back. “It’s not,” she says. “And I am so, _so_ sorry.”

Alex leans back into her embrace, threading her fingers through Maggie’s own. “Can’t we just have a break from terrible shit? It just seems like… one thing after another.”

“I know. And I’m not gonna say that it’ll all be okay, because I don’t have a clue about any of this, but I’ve got you, okay? Both of you- _all_ of you. Whatever you need, no matter what.”

“Promise?” Alex asks, a watery, humorless laugh escaping her throat.

“Promise,” Maggie confirms, squeezing her tight and reaching out for Kara’s hand. “I’ve got you.”

Alex nods, and nothing else really needs to be said.

 

Winn runs and then skids to a stop in the room an hour or so later, disheveled and wan from a very quick cross-country trip (probably with Clark, Maggie supposes). “Is- Am I too…?” Kara stands with a sob and crosses the room to him faster than Maggie’s eyes can track, and he gathers her up, hugging her fiercely. But no one answered his question and by the way he’s staring at the machines and Eliza, Maggie knows he’s just a few seconds from a full-blown panic attack.

“She’s still out,” Maggie tells him, quickly and quietly, “but, they’ve got her on a bunch of meds to make the swelling in her brain go down, so they might not have to do surgery. Which is good.”

He nods, relieved, giving Kara a squeeze and releasing her before pulling a half-protesting Lucy into a hug of her own. “Shut up, Luce,” he tells her without any malice. “You accept my love and care like a goddamn adult.”

She huffs, but her arms wrap around him just a bit too quickly and the hug lasts just a bit too long for her annoyance to be genuine. He makes his way over to Alex and holds his arms out with as much of a smile as he can muster. “Hey, Scary Danvers.”

She rises and pulls him to her in a very tight hug, stroking a hand over the back of his head when he tucks his face into her shoulder as his own shake. “Hey, Winn. Hey, it’s alright,” she soothes, running her other hand up and down his back.

“I _really_ hate flying with Supes, which is _so_ disappointing to me,” he laughs wetly, voice muffled against her jacket. “Like, I know it’s faster than commercial, but the in-flight movie selection _sucks_ , and there’s no Wi-Fi.”

Maggie can hear the shuddering sob that escapes him, and on instinct she reaches out and takes his hand in hers, squeezing a bit to ground him. And she has no idea when it was, exactly, that her first instinct became to reach out to someone, but it seems like the appropriate response here. “Easy, Big Schott. I’ll think you’re making a move on my woman.”

He lifts his head enough to give her a watery grin. “Hey, Sawyer.”

Clark and Lois walk in moments later, and the cycle of hugs and reassurances begins anew, though this time, Lucy finds herself sitting on a bench with Lois and Clark and Winn sits on the bed at Eliza’s feet, bouncing his leg incessantly until Alex reaches out and puts her hand on his knee.

“So, what do we know?” Clark asks somberly.

Alex drags a hand through her hair and sighs. “She went to the lab really early this morning, I guess she was working on a project. She was dehydrated, and from what the doctors are saying, she hadn’t been eating enough, so she passed out. And because it was so late, nobody else was there for a couple hours. Her arm is broken, and there’s some concerning swelling in her brain. If it doesn’t go down soon, or if it starts to get worse, they’ll need to do a decompressive craniectomy.”

“What’s that mean?” Lucy asks.

Kara clears her throat. “Basically, they’d take a piece of her skull out to relieve the pressure.”

“That sounds… terrifying. But we’re hoping to _not_ do that, right? Because I’m not a doctor, so…”

“Yeah, we don’t want that,” Kara agrees.

“Gotcha.”

“Other than that?” Alex shrugs. “It’s too early to tell if any damage was done to her brain, or how all of this is reacting with the chemo. Not to mention, staying in a hospital for any amount of time isn’t great for your immune system, let alone one that’s already so compromised…”

Lucy nods silently, absorbing this as best she can.

Winn stands, brushing wrinkles from his shirt and pants, motions jerky. “Well I need coffee. Anybody else need coffee? I’m gonna get everyone coffee.”

“I’ll help,” Clark offers, getting to his feet.

“I dunno, man, last time you dropped the smoothies and wrecked my shoes,” Lois points out.

Clark’s mouth drops open in outrage. “That was _not_ my fault! And you hated those shoes.”

“Uh-huh. Alright, you get one chance, then you’re out.”

He follows Winn out the door, grumbling all the while..

“C’mon, Luce, let’s go grab some food from the vending machine. I’m pretty sure I was a brand of candy they stopped making before you were born.”

Lucy snorts and shakes her head. “I’m good. Take Sunshine, if you need help. She’s the one who’s gonna end up eating all of it anyways.”

“I resemble that remark,” Kara jokes weakly, following Lois down the hall with a long look back.

“Hey, Sawyer, can, uh, can I talk to Alex? Alone?” Lucy asks quietly.

Maggie’s brow furrows. “What about?”

“Classified.”

Alex stiffens, but pats Maggie’s knee soothingly. “Mind giving us a minute?”

“’Course not,” Maggie says, dropping a kiss to her shoulder and climbing out of the chair. “I’m gonna go make sure the boys don’t flood the hospital.”

“Good idea.”

***

One the room is clear, Alex gets up and closes the door. “What’s going on?”

“I guess, I was just… do you have _anything_ that could fix this? At the DEO, I mean?”

Alex blinks at her. “Lucy…”

“Look, I know it’s not _legal_ , okay? I’m not a moron. But if you have something- _anything_ that can fix this? I think you should use it.”

Alex scrubs tiredly at her face. “Yeah, yeah, I already considered that, but… truth is, I don’t have anything. That’s why this is so frustrating, y’know? Like, I have all this tech from all these planets, and I can’t make my own _mom_ any better. I’ve- I’ve looked through _everything_ , Luce.”

Lucy nods, though she looks a bit defeated. “Yeah, I figured. Fuck, I was kinda hoping for a Hail Mary pass here, y’know?”

“The chemo and radiation _are_ working,” Alex points out. “They’re just working slowly.”

“Does she have _time_ for slowly?” Lucy asks quietly. “I remember reading this thing, once, and it said that chemo and radiation are like a scorched-earth policy for your body-”

“Luce.”

“-and that the hope is that they kill the cancer before they kill you,” Lucy finishes stubbornly.

Alex sighs, sinking back into her chair, cradling her head in her hands. “That’s not wrong. But she’s- the tumors _are_ shrinking, okay? She’s getting better.”

“Yeah. Okay, I just… this sucks balls, dude.”

Alex snorts loudly. “Yes. Yes it does.”

“Oh, like _you’d_ know.”

She dodges the slap Alex swings at her legs. “I _have_ had boyfriends, Lucy.”

“Really? Gross,” Lucy teases, wrinkling her nose.

Alex sputters out a laugh. “You know you _currently_ have a boyfriend, right?”

“Eh, potato, tomato. Besides, it’s different; I actually _like_ men.” Alex rolls her eyes, and Lucy’s tone gets a bit more serious. “So really, there’s nothing you can do?”

Alex shakes her head ruefully. “No, I’ve dug through the archives, but a lot of these people didn’t have cures for diseases on their own planets, let alone ours.”

“Worth a shot, though.”

“Yeah, it was. Speaking of work… What exactly do you know? Because I did a little research yesterday, and-”

“That’s above your pay-grade, Danvers,” Lucy tsks.

“Fine, be sketchy then. Go make sure that our sisters don’t buy all the candy in the machine.”

Lucy offers her a mocking salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

Lucy exits as Maggie slips back inside, closing the door behind her quietly. She and Alex stand in comfortable quiet for a moment before Maggie clears her throat.

"So, Clark is 100% Superman, then, right?"

And all Alex can do is laugh at the sheer absurdity of this entire day.

********

When Eliza wakes, the room is dark. She blinks several times, hoping her eyes will adjust, and a nurse passing in the hallway hurries into the room with a kindly smile. “Dr. Danvers, can you hear me?”

Eliza blinks, then nods slowly, eyes darting around the room.

“Good, that’s great. I’m gonna call the doctor, alright?”

Eliza gives another slow nod, and the nurse sends a quick message on her phone before tucking it into the pocket of her scrubs. “You were out for quite a while, had us worried, Dr. Danvers. Especially all your kids.”

Eliza’s brow furrows, because while two is more than one, it’s hardly enough to qualify for the ‘all’ grouping of her kids. “All my kids?” she croaks.

“Yeah, a bunch of them, five girls, two boys? Well, I guess they’re not, y’know, _kids_ , they’re all adults. Girls are all pretty, three brunettes, a redhead, and a blonde, one of the boys is tall and, um, _handsome_ , the other one’s kinda cute and nervous? Oh, god, those _are_ your kids, right? Because they’ve been here everyday, and now they’re sleeping in the waiting room, so we all just kind of assumed-”

Eliza smiles weakly. “Yeah. Yeah, those are my kids.”

"Do you want me to go get them?" the nurse offers. "I'm sure they'd want to know you're awake."

"After the doctor," Eliza says. "And just one of them."

"Any preference?" the nurse jokes.

Eliza offers a half smile in answer.

 

The bed has her sitting mostly upright, when a disheveled, familiar figure slants a shadow across her bed from the doorway.

"Mom."

"Hey, Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME ANGST FOR BREAKFAST, SUCKERS
> 
> Also, up next, a real knock-down, drag out. And plot. And, obviously, fluff- because I literally cannot stay angsty for long


	19. Chapter 19

_“Mom.”_

_“Hey, Alex.”_

Eliza smiles and beckons her in. Alex steps forward, eyes searching her mother’s face. “How are you feeling?” she asks neutrally as she closes the door behind her.

“Aside from the headache and the, y’know, _cancer_ , I’m good,” Eliza says, mouth quirking slightly.

Alex lets out a breath and clenches her jaw. “Not funny. You really scared us.”

Eliza’s smile drops and she sighs, slumping back into the bed. “I know.”

“Why didn’t you tell us or your doctor that you needed more of the anti-nausea meds? You can’t just _not eat_ , Mom.”

“I know. I’m sorry for worrying you all.”

Alex swallows thickly. “Right. Well, everyone’s here. Even Winn- Clark picked him up from work and brought him over.”

Eliza chuckles. “Poor boy. I’m sure he hated it?”

“God, yes,” Alex chuckles. “I thought he was gonna throw up for the first hour or so after he get here. Green is not a great color on him.”

“Sounds about right.”

They sit in quiet for a moment, Alex fussing with the hem of her Henley shirt before she blows out a breath. “This can’t happen again, Mom. You were out for almost two days.”

The doctor had mentioned this, and that she’d been in and out of consciousness, though she has no memory of that. Eliza sighs tiredly. “Alex…”

“No. _No_. Not this time.” Alex has her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and though her chin is trembling, her voice is strong. “This time, I need you to actually listen to me when I talk to you.”

Eliza opens her mouth to argue before closing it and nodding.

Alex sighs dragging a hand through her hair. “I just… god, I don’t even know where to start.” She lets out a shaky laugh. “I’ve been wanting to have this talk with you for forever, I think, and now, just, you’re hurt, and you’re sick, and you almost died, and it’s like 3:30 in the morning, and I just- It’s not the right time, to unpack all of that, so-”

“Alex,” Eliza says firmly. “Now might not be a really great time to get all this out in the open, but it might be the only chance we get. I’m sick, not made of glass. So just… do it.”

And it all explodes out in a rush, like a flood after a dam breaks. “You push. You push boundaries and limits and beliefs and yourself and you push _m_ -” she stops herself, seemingly physically, before taking a breath and continuing. “You’re… you’re always _pushing_ , Mom, for-” her fists clench and unclench at her sides. “-for _everything_ , you always push. Always. Just… you’re doing the same stupid thing, and for what? What were you _thinking_? You’re _sick_. You can’t keep acting like you aren’t-”

“Aren’t what? Dying? I wasn’t aware of that fact, Alexandra, thank you for pointing it out,” Eliza says drily.

“See? No. That right there, that’s _not_ okay! Kara and I put our lives on hold when you got diagnosed. Kara dropped out of college, left all her friends and I- we did that for _you_ , Mom, and you still… You don’t take care of yourself! You won’t call when you need us, because you’re so _stubborn_ that you’d rather die than take time off!” She knows she’s close to yelling as she paces around the room, lowers her voice to keep the nurses from calling security. “We can’t lose you too! _Kara_ can’t, Winn and Lucy can’t, _I can’t lose my mom_. It’s… it’d be too much. Too much for Kara, too much for me. So I need you to just… I need you to get better, because I can’t do this. I can’t lose you. And it’s- you’re _still_ pushing, pushing me into this place where I have to yell at you when you almost died yesterday because you’re so fucking _stubborn_!” Her chest is heaving. “And I can’t take anything else on, okay? I have one thing- one!- in my life that’s mine, and she was Kara’s first! And she’s the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn’t even _tell_ you about how I felt because I was so terrified to let you down! Do you _know_ what that’s like?”

“No,” Eliza says quietly. “I don’t.”

 The words hang heavy between them.

“Alex, come here. Please.” Eliza motions her closer until Alex is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Why did you want me to come in first, anyway?” Alex asks. "You had to know I was gonna yell at you."

“Because I know how hard you are on yourself, and I- this isn’t your fault, it’s _mine_ , Alex. I did this.”

Alex’s jaw works as she stares intently at the floor. “Mom…”

“And I know that I’ve… I’ve been being selfish. About not going on sabbatical, about delaying my treatment those first few months. I just…” she lets out a heavy sigh, sinking further into the bed. “I don’t know who I am if I’m not working, if I don’t have something to throw myself at. I know _you_ understand that, better than any of the others, because you’re the exact same way. And I think… I think that that’s probably my fault, too.”

“What? No, Mom, I-”

“I pushed _you_ ,” Eliza says, taking Alex’s hands in her free one. “I always pushed you, because I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were something _special_. And I know, every new parent thinks that, or at least they should, but you… you were something else, honey.” She squeezes Alex’s hands, noting the calluses and the minute scars and the delicate map of veins just below the surface. “And then, when we got Kara, I pushed you into a new role that you weren’t prepared for; being a big sister. And to a traumatized, superhuman genius alien, no less.”

“You and Dad always did play everything on hard mode,” Alex jokes.

Eliza just chuckles. “Not to mention, Kara was kind of a brat, those first few months, wasn’t she?”

“God, yes. _Yes_. Finally!” Alex laughs wetly. “And for the record, she still _is_ a brat.”

“Hush, so are you, sometimes,” Eliza admonishes.

“True.”

“I pushed you to be extraordinary, because you’ve always _been_ extraordinary, Alex,” Eliza says. “And you have never, _ever_ disappointed me. I am always so proud of you, honey. I love you so much, and I…” she releases a shuddering breath. “I know I wasn’t around as much, after your dad, well… I threw myself into work, and I thought it was alright, because I’d come home and the house was only _sometimes_ on fire.” Alex lets out a watery laugh. “And because you always excelled at, well, everything. I thought you could take care of yourselves. But now I realize that it wasn’t you taking care of yourselves, it was you taking care of… everyone. And that’s… I’m not a great mom. I know that. And I’m not going to say I did the best I could, because I could’ve done so much _better_ , by you and your sister. I was so lost in my own grief for your dad, and…”

“There was so much  _pressure_ , so much  _weight_  on me, all the time. And I knew that the wrong move would mean that Kara was gone to god knows where, and I had to protect her. I didn’t even like her.” She laughs a bit. “Those were the days, huh? She was such a  _smug_  little shit. I’d have punched her if it wouldn’t’ve broken my hand. But I knew that it was my job. Kara, and school, and the house… that all became mine, when Dad died. You never said it, but…

“But you knew,” Eliza finishes quietly.

Alex’s eyes close she licks her lips nervously. “I can’t do this over and over, Mom. Kara and I can’t be the ones keeping you alive on our own, you have to help. You have to let us help you, and you have to-” her jaw works for a moment. “You have to care whether or not you _die_.”

She reaches out and cups Alex’s face, wiping her daughter's tears with a weathered thumb and smiling through her own. “You have always been _so_ _much_ like Jeremiah. So fierce and funny and _strong_ in a way I never was. And of course, you have his eyes. And I just... ran away, from you and Kara and the things I needed to be and do and threw all of my time and attention into my work, and that wasn’t… it wasn’t fair to either of you, but _especially_ you. _I_ haven’t been fair to you, Alex, and I am _so_ sorry. So very sorry.”

Alex shakes her head, taking her mother’s unbandaged hand and squeezing it gently. “I don’t- I’m not mad at y-”

“You _should_ be. I, god, you should be so _fucking_ furious with me, Alex. I haven’t been there when you needed me since you were 14. That’s not okay. I’ve been relying so much on you, I put so much on you, when you were too young. And it was wrong, and I’m sorry that I hurt you, because that’s _never_ something I wanted to do.”

“I know, Mom, it’s- it’s okay, I-”

“It’s _not_ okay,” Eliza says forcefully. “It’s not. And I knew that but I was so wrapped up in what I lost that somewhere along the way, I lost you, too.” She takes a deep breath before her eyes lock with Alex’s. “But if it’s okay with you… I’d like to try and fix this _thing_ between us. This rift, or whatever you want to call it. Because honey, I have to tell you, I’m so _tired_ of it being there.”

“So am I,” Alex agrees quietly. “And I know… there’s more stuff we need to talk about, and everything, but-”

“But 11 years is a long time to build things up,” Eliza finishes. “I get it. As long as we _actually_ talk through this. That’s all I want. Not to try to fix everything in one night. Okay?”

Alex nods. Tears are flowing freely down both their faces now, but Alex suddenly lets out a bark of laughter. “I think Kara’s mushy, touchy-feely shit is rubbing off on us.”

“Only took a decade,” Eliza laughs, scrubbing at her cheeks.

“And Maggie’s whole, y’know, brutal honesty thing. God, those two…” Alex chuckles. “You oughtta see them together, Mom. They finish each other’s _sentences_. It’s like a nightmare.”

“They’re clearly becoming too powerful,” Eliza says sagely.

Alex snorts. “You have no idea. They’re determined to make me feel my feelings, I think.”

“How _horrible_.”

Alex chuckles, wiping at her cheeks. “And they’re best friends, or something, so…”

Eliza smiles at her. “You love that, don’t you?”

“What having my sister and my girlfriend gang up on me? Not really.”

“No, that they’re so close. That they’re _friends_ ,” Eliza says knowingly.

Alex shrugs noncommittally even as she fights a smile. “It’s okay.”

“Tell me about Maggie,” Eliza offers.

Alex arches a brow. “You know Maggie, Mom.”

“No, I’ve _met_ Maggie. I like what I know of her, from what I’ve seen from her and what your sister’s told me. But it’s not the same as knowing her. Or hearing about her from you.”

Alex breathes deep. “Tomorrow? I’m, um, I’m kinda wiped out from, y’know, yelling at you.”

Eliza laughs tiredly. “We’re kind of a mess, aren’t we?”

“We are indeed.”

She lays a hand on Alex’s where it rests on the bed. “We’ll work on that?”

Alex smiles. “Yeah. We will.”

***

Kara’s sitting upright, head cocked to the side as she focuses intently on the ICU. So intently, in fact, that she doesn’t notice when Maggie drops into the seat beside her, and launches herself three feet into the air when her partner yells, _“Danvers!”_

She lands on the chair roughly, glaring daggers at Maggie as she laughs. “Not funny.”

“Uh, excuse you, that was fuckin’ hilarious. What are you doing, anyway?”

Kara blushes. “Uh, well, I was, um-”

“Little Danvers, were you, perhaps, _eavesdropping_?” Maggie asks, delighted.

“No! Okay, yeah, but-”

Maggie gives her an admonishing glare. “You know your sister would be pissed if she knew, right? And so would Dr. D?”

Kara deflates. “Yeah, I know, I just… I wanted to make sure they weren’t, y’know, murdering each other.”

“See, that’s fair and valid, but it’s still rude, y’know?”

“I know,” Kara grumps, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. “They’ve been lecturing me about it since I was a kid.”

“You’re definitely _acting_ like a kid,” Maggie points out, laughing at her petulant pose.

“I am not!”

“That’s not helping your case, LD.”

“Ugh. Whatever.”

Maggie chuckles, nudging her rookie gently. “So, were they murdering each other?”

Kara shrugs. “All I heard was ‘so effing stubborn’ and ‘becoming too powerful’, which doesn’t make any sense, unless-” she pales. “You don’t think they were talking about the cancer, do you?”

Maggie drops an arm across her shoulders instantly. “Hey, no. No way, Alex has been hyped the last couple weeks because her numbers have been looking better.” She hooks her elbow and pulls Kara into a rather aggressive half-hug, half-headlock. “She’s getting better, aside from, y’know, bumping her head yesterday.”

“Bump is a bit of an understatement,” Kara chuckles.

“Yeah, well, ‘Grade 4 Concussion’ moots my point, so…” she gives Kara a squeeze. “She’s gonna be alright, kiddo. I’m a pessimist, and I’m saying that.”

“Only to make me feel better.”

Maggie side-eyes her, affronted. “I’d _never_ lie to make you feel better, Kid. C’mon, now, you know better than that.”

Kara sighs tiredly, rubbing her hands over her face. “Yeah, I know, I just-”

“You worry. I get it.” Maggie elbows her again. “I’m told families do that, sometimes.”

Kara rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to retort when a nurse walks up and smiles.

“Miss Danvers?”

Kara scrambles to her feet. “Yeah, that’s me. Did something happen? Oh, Rao, are they fighting, because-”

“No, everything’s fine. Your mother asked to see you.”

“Oh. Right. Okay, I- should I just go, or…? Like, do I need to do anything, or-”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “LD, _go_.”

“Right, yup, okay.” Kara trips over her own feet as she hurries after the thoroughly bemused nurse.

Maggie huffs out a laugh and tips her head back to stare at the ceiling. “How is it,” she muses quietly, “that the strongest, most powerful beings on the planet are the ones who can’t walk over flat ground without falling?”

“Gravity is hard!” Clark defends softly, smiling slightly though his eyes remain closed.

“Sure, Supes. Sure.”

***

Kara stumbles into the room, eyes wide but glassy. “Eliza?”

She smiles from the bed. “Hey, Sunshine.”

She crosses the room too quickly, and Eliza tsks at her. “You’re… are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Eliza assures her. “Your sister is keeping me company.”

Kara blinks dumbly, noting that there’s a lump curled up in the bed with Eliza and snoring lightly. Eliza cards her hand through Alex’s short hair, a fond look on her face. “Uh…”

“C’mere,” Eliza says, motioning her forward and patting the bed on her other side invitingly. Kara hurries to occupy it, hyperaware of Eliza’s arm in a cast as she settles. “I’m sorry for worrying you. All of you.”

“I know it’s just… We need you to stick around, okay?”

“I know. I’m… Alex and I are going to talk to my doctors, about different things I can try. Diets and other things that might help.”

“Oh. So, you guys aren’t fighting? Because for a second, it kinda-”

“What have we talked about, with the eavesdropping?” Eliza interrupts sternly.

Kara’s instantly sheepish. “To not do it?”

“That’s correct. Now lay down, it’s freezing in these rooms and your punishment is now to be my furnace.”

“Are you sure? It’s just, the bed is pretty small, and I don’t wanna-”

“Kara, lay down. I’m cold, and your sister always hogs the blankets.”

And for the first time in what feels like days, Kara laughs. “Okay.”

 

When she wakes up again, the room is full of their mismatched family, twisted into interesting positions and sleeping soundly. Her daughters are on either side of her, hanging halfway off the bed. Clark and Lois have claimed the bench along the wall, Clark’s legs spanning it and his head tipped backward against the counter behind him. His arms are wrapped securely around Lois where she’s curled against his chest. Winn has his feet on the bed behind Alex’s knees, neck bent at an unnatural angle and chin on his chest, Lucy in the seat beside him with her feet tucked under her and head on his shoulder. The only one missing is-

“Hey, Dr. Danvers,” Maggie says quietly from the doorway, cradling two cups of coffee.

Eliza offers her a smile. “Hi there.”

She steps into the room, smiling fondly at its occupants. “I’m sure they’re all _very_ comfortable.”

Eliza snorts quietly before letting her eyes fall closed. “They won’t be when they wake up.”

“You’re not wrong. Anyway, I, um… I’m glad you’re doing okay. I came in and saw you getting’, y’know, twitchy. Alex does the same thing right before she wakes up, so I brought you some coffee, which, I don’t know if you can have any or not, I prob’ly should’ve checked first, huh?” She holds the cups up to eye level and studies it. “You don’t think this is, like, dangerous for you, right? I mean, you're the doctor here, so..."

Eliza shrugs her unbroken arm free of Alex’s head, and holds it out to Maggie with a pleading look. “As a doctor, I am advising you to give it to me this instant.” She offers Maggie a crooked half-smile Maggie’s more used to seeing on her daughter. “I can’t tell if this headache is from the concussion or caffeine withdrawls anymore, but either way, coffee can only help.” Maggie chuckles and crosses the room, handing her the coffee carefully and laughing a bit louder as she takes a deep inhale of the smell before drinking it. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, I was getting some for myself anyway, so-”

“No, I mean thank you for coming out here. Alex told me you brought Lucy?”

“Yeah, well,” Maggie demurs, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Somebody had to keep the roads safe from Little Lane. Protect and serve, and all that jazz.”

“Of course.” A comfortable silence stretches between them. “Did you stay here all night?”

“I- yeah, sorta. I mean, I didn’t stay in here. I didn’t wanna, y’know, intrude, so I crashed out in the waiting room. These guys just sorta started wandering in after Kara was gone for a while, so-”

Eliza frowns. “You’re not intruding. You’re family to my girls, and therefore family to me”

“Oh.” Maggie shuffles her feet awkwardly. “Um, yeah. Okay.”

Eliza frowns. “Maggie, I want you to know that you’re always welcome with us. You’ll always have a place at the table and a chair in the hospital room. Okay?”

“I could probably do without the second one, Dr. D,” Maggie jokes.

“We all could,” Eliza agrees, sounding very put-upon. “But here we are.”

Maggie nods. “Yeah. But I, um, thanks. That means… it means a lot, from you. I know these guys love you and respect you a lot.”

Eliza runs a hand over Alex’s hair. “I don’t always deserve it.”

“Who does?” Maggie asks with a shrug. “Shooting for it’s the tricky part, anyway.”

Eliza’s lips quirk in a smile. “Fair point. So, Maggie, I hear you love my daughter.”

“I, um, yes. I do. Well, both of them, but not- not the same way? God, I suck at words. Kara's fuckin' babbling is contagious, I swear,” she mutters, scrubbing at her face and pulling her fingers through her hair with a self-deprecating roll of her eyes. “I- yeah. I do. Love your daughter.”

“And you’ve been very good for her. Did you know, she came in here and yelled at me last night?”

Maggie’s eyes go round as saucers. “Hey, whoa, I wanna state for the record I didn’t tell her to yell at you.”

“No, no, it’s good. I needed it, and so did she.”

“Well, in that case, I wrote the speech and rehearsed it with her,” Maggie grins.

Eliza huffs out a laugh. “And I can see what they all love about you. So funny, and kind. Confident without being truly arrogant. Thoughtful, compassionate… You are exactly the sort of person I’d hope for Alex to end up with. Exactly the sort of person she needs.”

“I need her, too,” Maggie says. “Because honestly, I dunno if you know yet or not, but… I’m kind of a mess, Dr. D.”

“We all are.” Eliza acknowledges. “But we’re figuring it out, right?”

“I fuckin’ hope so,” Maggie mutters.

Eliza snorts. “I’m very sorry, but I’m definitely going to fall asleep in a moment. Grab a chair, join the slumber party.”

Maggie’s lips quirk into a crooked half-smile. “I’ll do that.”

“Good,” Eliza yawns, eyes drifting closed. “Family belongs in the room.”

She passes out before she sees the impact those half-slurred words have on Maggie, and Maggie is grateful to whatever gods may exist that Eliza didn’t see her tear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS.  
> I am so totally overwhelmed by the response to this story. It is AMAZING to me that people read what I write, seem to enjoy it, and take the time to write reviews of it. My favorite part of posting is getting to talk to you guys, talk about your reactions and funny moments and future fic ideas (which is exactly how this fic started- as an idea someone presented while I was doing my mad-dash write of Hallmark that I couldn't get out of my head) and it's honestly just the best. I write the stories I want to read, and it's insanely cool that all you guys seem to be on board as well. So thank you guys, so very much.
> 
> Okay! Mush from the author complete! In the next couple chapters, we'll be experiencing a time jump into the future, which is where/when the second half of the story takes place! We're starting to ramp things up, now!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr and twitter (I'm @DeadBiWrites on both) with PM's, requests, incoherent screaming, etc. See you all next week!!


	20. Chapter 20

“This blows,” Maggie grumps, watching as Alex throws shirts and pants onto a growing pile on her bed.

Alex rolls her eyes fondly as she pulls out a hoodie, examining it before shaking her head and hanging it back in the closet. “It’s only two weeks, babe. I should’ve gone out last month, but with Mom being in the hospital…”

“Yeah, I know, I know. But that’s still two weeks too long,” Maggie says stubbornly, flopping dramatically back on the bed. “Why do you have to go all the way out to California, anyways? I thought your labs were state of the art?”

Alex abandons her packing for a moment, flopping beside Maggie on the bed. “They are, but our headquarters are outside National City. And we’ve finally sorted through all the crap from the attack last year and gotten to the _really_ fun stuff.”

Alex’s eyes are sparking with excitement, and Maggie finds she can’t help but grin at her nerdy girlfriend’s enthusiasm, however begrudgingly. “Alright, fine. But I expect daily nudes.”

Alex’s crack of laughter breaks Maggie’s barely-remaining pout. “ _Daily_?” She twists until she’s straddling Maggie’s hips, hands wandering almost absently over her toned stomach.

Maggie grins and slides her hands up along Alex’s thighs. “You’re gonna be gone for two weeks. It’s the least you can do, really.”

“Daily seems like a lot, Sawyer.”

Maggie hums thoughtfully, pretending to contemplate this as her fingers hook the top of Alex’s sweatpants. “You might be right.”

“I am right,” Alex grumbles playfully, tipping forward and nipping at Maggie’s neck.

“I guess that means you’re gonna have to leave on a high note, Danvers,” Maggie laments.

“I’ll make you _hit_ a high note,” Alex growls.

 

No more packing is done that evening.

********

“LD, this is a shit day.”

Kara blinks at this, glancing subtly around at the park filled with laughing families, running kids, and happy dogs, all of them out of their homes to enjoy the shockingly nice early-April day. Eliza is home from the hospital and is now on sabbatical from teaching until further notice (which the university had been more than happy to accommodate), and her number have continued to improve after the scare a few weeks ago. All in all, it’s actually seeming like a very _good_ day. “Uh… okay. Why, exactly?”

Maggie sighs dramatically. “Your sister is leaving me.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “She’s not leaving you; she just has to work out of town for a few weeks, that’s all.”

“But does ‘out of town’ have to mean ‘all the way across the country’? Because, like, I’d be cool, if it was New York-”

“You hate New York,” Kara reminds her, taking a bite of her protein bar and scanning the park for any potential trouble.

“-or, like, Gotham-”

“You hate Gotham even more than you hate New York. Hey, do you think you could, like, _pretend_ you tried to cover up all the hickeys next time? Because, like, I am already traumatized enough. By my entire life. I don’t wanna know anything about you an Alex and… _that_.”

Maggie huffs at her. “ _The_ _point is_ that I am clearly devastated and you are a shit friend for not attempting to make me feel better about your sister going to California for two weeks.”

Kara heaves a sigh. “Maggie, you and I both know I’m gonna be on your couch watching your dumb shows and being miserable with you. Even though I can get us both there in like, half an hour or something.”

Maggie opens her mouth to argue before cocking her head to the side curiously. “Wait, really?”

Kara grins, a little cocky. “I am _very_ fast.”

“Huh. Hey, d’you think-”

_“Help! Please help!”_

The sound of a little girl crying out has them both running off in her direction. They find her standing under a rather tall old tree, eyes watery and lower lip quivering. Her mother, presumably, is standing beside her, rubbing her shoulders and murmuring to her soothingly.

Kara smiles easily and lowers herself into a crouch. “Hey there. I heard someone over here needed some help?”

The mother flushes slightly. “I’m _very_ sorry, Officer, she just-”

“I lost my balloon!” the girl cries, dark eyes wide and pleading as she points up into the tree. And, indeed, there is a bright red balloon trapped in the topmost branches, somehow un-popped.

Her mother runs a hand over her tight braids. “Jacquie, baby, we can’t ask these Officers to go get it, it’s too high up, it’s not safe-”

The girl lets out a sad little sob, and Maggie knows what’s coming next. Kara smiles brightly at the girl and removes her cap and glasses, which Maggie reaches for with wordless, fond exasperation. “Oh, it’s no trouble, ma’am. I can get the balloon in a jiffy!”

“Jiffy, LD? _Really?_ ”

Kara ignores her, striding purposefully up to the tree and rolling her sleeves to the elbow.

“No, really, she doesn’t have to, it only cost $2, and it’s so high up…” the woman frets, watching as Kara shakes out her arms and jumps, pulling herself easily up to one of the lower branches.

“Nah, don’t even worry about it,” Maggie assures her. “She’s basically a monkey.” Judging by the look Kara shoots her as she pulls herself up another bough, she heard that. Maggie only offers a grin and a wave.

“Is she gonna get my balloon down?” the girl asks quietly, looking up at Maggie with her big, sad eyes.

Maggie gives her a dimply grin and squats next to her. “She totally is. Look, she’s almost got it already!”

And indeed, Kara appears to be just a few branches away from the fluttering ribbon. By now, a small crowd has gathered around them, watching the agile young officer scale the tree with ease.

A guy who can’t be much older than Kara has his phone trained on the scene, grinning widely. “Now _this_ is what I want my tax dollars being spent on,” he tells the camera matter-of-factly.

Maggie fights off a grin of her own.

Kara is looking up, a frown on her face as she debates her next move. Maggie can see even from the ground that the next branches aren’t big enough to support her weight, beanpole though she may be, and the ribbon is just a foot or so out of reach. She seems to be weighing her options, and Maggie’s stomach drops to her feet when Kara’s face brightens with a grin. She spreads her feet a little wider, bounces slightly on the branch to test it, and then, she bends her knees and leaps up.

 _‘Oh, please,_ please _don’t let her fuck up in front of all these people…’_

But Kara’s fingers twist around the ribbon and she lands back on the branch with nothing more than a bit of a bounce. She raises her arms and whoops victoriously, the crowd surrounding her rippling with laughter and cheers as she quickly scales back to the ground, balloon held protectively to her chest.

When her boots thud on the ground, the little girl darts forward, wrapping Kara’s leg in a hug. “Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome.” She hands over the balloon, which is revealed to in fact, be stamped with Wonder Woman’s distinctive sigil. Kara grins and leans down. “Wonder Woman is my favorite, too. Just don’t tell Superman,” she stage-whispers.

Maggie snorts loudly.

********

_“And it looks like Metropolis’ finest have been out enjoying the weather as well, Matt. We’ve had multiple viewers submit a video that is quickly going viral of an officer performing a daring rescue… of a balloon.”_

Footage- obviously taken with a cellphone- rolls of Kara climbing up the tree and retrieving the balloon, and there are several still shots of her talking with Jacquie and handing over the balloon.

 _“What a sweet, fun moment between one of our officers and the community they so bravely serve,”_ the other anchor, Matt Michaels, agrees with a wide smile.

The TV clicks off and Kara shuffles awkwardly on Maggie’s couch, feeling several eyes boring into her. “Oh, shut up,” she mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

“Why, Kara, I was just gonna tell you how _sweet_ that was!” Lucy says, batting her eyes innocently.

“And cute!” Lois chimes in. Clark coughs to politely hide a laugh behind his hand.

“Adorable, even,” Jimmy agrees, munching on a Twizzler with a grin.

“Hey, hey! That’s my partner!” Maggie protests, clambering clumsily to her feet and handing her half-empty bottle of beer to Clark, who rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “What she did today was downright _heroic_ , rescuing a stranded citizen! And she confessed to her crush on Wonder Woman, which will soon be making the rounds on Twitter. Ballsy.”

“ _Maggie!_ ”

Clark laughs fully now. “I can’t believe you said I wasn’t your favorite superhero! Just for that, I’m gonna get Diana in on hassling you.”

Everyone but Maggie and Kara laughs, the latter burying her burning face in her hands with a groan and the former going still.

“You know Wonder Woman,” she realizes aloud. Because the fact that Clark knows Wonder Woman hadn’t yet occurred to her. But in her defense, she’s only known about it for a couple weeks, so.

He grins, slow as molasses. “I do, yeah. She’s pretty cool. Beat her at arm wrestling, once, but I think she let me win.”

Lois snorts. “As someone who was there, I can _assure_ you that she let you win, Smallville.” He pouts slightly at this, and she laughs and kisses it away. “Don’t be a baby, baby. I’ll make you feel better...” She grins and draws him into a much deeper kiss.

“Hey, hey, virgin eyes!” Lucy yells, leaping to clap a hand over Kara’s eyes. “You can’t let her see that unless you’re ready to give her The Talk.”

“Shuttup, Lucy,” Kara huffs and tosses a cackling Lucy gently onto a chair across the room. “I’ve met her, and she is _super_ cool. I even got to spend part of a summer with the Amazons and Clark,” Kara continues the earlier conversation with a smile, which blooms fully into a grin as Maggie’s look of awe sweeps to her. “She’s even taller and prettier in person.”

“Not possible,” Maggie declares.

“Totally possible, and also true,” Lois agrees. “She’s about as tall as Smallville, here. And the single most gorgeous person, like, ever. Seriously, if I had a single gay bone in my body…”

“Hey!” Clark cries playfully.

“I took all her gay,” Lucy whispers as an aside. “Just… soaked it all up.”

“That’s fine, every group of friends needs a token straight,” Maggie says knowingly.

Just then, Kara’s phone starts ringing. She checks the caller ID and grins. “Hey, Winn! Yeah, I’m hanging out with… well, everyone. Yeah, sure, I’ll put you on speaker, hang on a sec.”

A few taps later and Winn’s cheerful, albeit tinny, voice can be heard. “ _What’s up, dudes and dudettes?”_

Maggie grins. “What’s up, Big Schott! Did you pick up my woman?”

 _“Your woman can hear you,”_ Alex calls, voice more muffled than Winn’s.

 _“Yeah, I got her,”_ Winn laughs. “ _She’s stuffing her face with sticky buns, currently.”_

“From Noonan’s?” Kara asks longingly.

_“Duh.”_

“Sounds about right,” Lucy says. “They are the best, after all.”

_“Hells yeah! Oh! Dude, Kara, you’re the whole reason I called! We saw you on Twitter! Nice rescue!”_

Kara groans and hides her face in her hands. “Oh, Rao, please tell me you’re joking.”

_“Not even a little. It’s all over, might even be trending by now.”_

“Alex is gonna _kill_ me…”

 _“Yeah, I am,”_ Alex agrees.

Kara groans again.

 _“But,_ but _the good news is that it’s the video trending, not you. Wanna know what people are calling you?”_

“I’m genuinely afraid to ask…”

 _“Spider-Cop!”_ Winn laughs before launching into a modified version of the Spider-Man theme song.  _"Spider-Cop,  Spider-Cop,  does whatever a Spider-Cop does!  Climbs a tree, any size. She'll get your balloon, it's never too high- Look out!  Here comes Spider-Cop! "_

Lucy grins widely at her friend’s obvious embarrassment. “Heard it, love it, need it on shirts. Winn, let’s get this branding ball rolling, yeah?”

 _“Way ahead of you. Check your phone.”_ Whatever it is she finds sends her into a very worrisome giggle-fit, and they collectively, wordlessly decide not to ask what it is. They’re sure they’ll find out eventually, anyway.

 

When Kara walks into work a few days later, she finds her desk covered in fake spiderwebs and spiders, and the Spider-Man theme song playing on repeat from somewhere in the bullpen.

Oh, and a child-sized Spider-Man costume.

She glares at Maggie. “I know this was your idea, somehow.”

“No idea what you’re talking about, LD,” Maggie says, sipping her coffee with a beatific smile, only to yelp when it freezes suddenly and she gets near-instantaneous brain freeze. “Ah, fuck, you asshole!”

Kara grins, batting her lashes innocently. “No idea what you’re talking about, Sawyer.”

********

“So what’d your favorite cop movie?” Kara asks, mouth full of tacos. Three tacos, to be precise. But, she reasons, she only has 20 minutes to eat her lunch. And that’s if she’s lucky and they don’t get a call.

Maggie hums thoughtfully as she chews. Once she swallows, she holds up fingers, ticking items off as she talks. “First off, don’t talk with your mouth that full, it’s super gross. Second, do you want the real answer, or the right answer?”

Kara swallows entirely too much food and tilts her head curiously. “There’s a right answer?”

“Well, yeah. Like, y’know how you have like, a favorite movie but you’d never admit it?”

“No…?”

Maggie huffs out a laugh. “Of course you don’t. So look, my official favorite cop movie is Heat. My _actual_ favorite cop movie is Hot Fuzz.”

Kara’s brow wrinkles. “I don’t think I’ve seen either of those.”

“What?! How?”

Kara shrugs. “Alex was always more into them than I was. And all her favorites were all dramatic and angry.”

“Lemme guess; her favorite is Dirty Harry?” Maggie drawls, taking a big bite of food.

Kara shakes her head. “Point Break.”

Maggie chokes.

 

“This movie is ridiculous,” Kara says, awed, as Nicolas Angel rides into town on a horse, geared for battle with the inhabitants.

“But do you love it?” Maggie asks around a handful of popcorn.

“Obviously.”

“Knew it,” Maggie says, smug. “Gimme the Oreos.”

“Then give me the popcorn.”

“… no.”

Kara sighs. “Why are you always like this? You always try to hoard the snacks when we hang out!”

“Uh, says the alien who would eat everything in my apartment without a second thought! Excuse the fuck outta me if I wanna make sure I get to _eat_.”

“I resent that.”

“You _resemble_ that,” Maggie corrects.

Kara chucks an Oreo at her. Maggie doesn’t mind much.

********

_“So, miss me?”_

Alex grins. “No, not really.”

Maggie pouts at her. _“Hurtful, Danvers. Very hurtful.”_

Alex rolls her eyes. “Of course I miss you. I’ve gone a full week without being sleep-groped. A girl could start to feel unappreciated.”

 _“Hey now, I’ll have you know that all my groping is intentional, thank you very much. Hey, did you know your sister sleep-floats? Because I did_ not _, and it scared the shit outta me the other night.”_

Alex laughs. “I did know that, yeah. But how do _you_ know that? You two-timing me with my little sister, Sawyer?”

Maggie rolls her eyes exaggeratedly. _“Oh, yeah, you know it. Me and her just… going at it. All the time.”_ She wrinkles her nose and frowns. _“Can we be done with this joke? It’s weird.”_

Alex laughs again. “Fuck yes, it was weird and I’m sorry. How was your day?”

_“Well, disappointingly, there were no balloons to rescue today, so…”_

“I still can’t believe she did that,” Alex snorts.

_“She’s literally the most ridiculous person I know. And I know Lucy and Winn, so that’s saying a lot.”_

Alex shifts, cradling her phone closer to her face as she tries to get comfortable in the shitty bed at the hotel. “You’re definitely not wrong. Good day, though?”

_“It was alright. Just missing you a little.”_

A slow warmth spreads through Alex’s chest. “A little, huh?”

 _“Eh. More like a smidge. A_ tiny _bit.”_ Maggie demonstrates by holding her finger and thumb so close they’re practically touching.

“Uh-huh.”

_“Yeah, okay, a lot. Whaatever, don’t be smug.”_

“You think I’m hot when I’m smug,” Alex teases.

 _“I know you’re hot always,”_ Maggie corrects. _“Are you having fun doing your nerd shit?”_

Alex lights up. “Oh my god, Maggie, this stuff is so cool! Like, I can’t tell you… basically anything, really, but know that’s it’s cool and I’m having a blast.”

Maggie chuckles. _“Good. I’m glad you’re having fun. You haven’t blown up any toilets this week, have you?”_

Alex gasps in mock-outrage. “I told you that in _confidence_ , Sawyer!”

 _“And yet, it’s still funny as fuck that you blew up an alien toilet.”_ Alex tsks and rolls her eyes. Maggie grins before her expression shifts to something a bit more serious. _“So, I wanted to talk to you about something.”_

“Oo, that’s ominous. What’s up?”

_“So I obviously need to redo my emergency contact paperwork.”_

“You mean so your ex-fiancée doesn’t suddenly appear again?” Alex asks wryly.

 _“Right, exactly. So, I was wondering if it was okay if I put you as mine?”_   She’s worrying her lower lip with her teeth as she asks, and it takes Alex a moment to register that  Maggie is actually worried she’ll say no.

“Of course you can, babe. Pretty sure Kara put me without bothering to ask.”

Maggie grins and her posture relaxes. _“Awesome, thank you. I’ve been sitting on the paperwork this past week, but HR really got on my ass today.”_

“Tell them to stay off your ass- I’m kinda fond of it.”

Maggie lets out a bark of laughter. _“Just my ass?”_

Alex shrugs. “The rest of you is alright too, I guess.”

Maggie snorts, settling back onto her pillows. _“Gee, Danvers, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.”_

“I try. Speaking of special, Kara’s birthday is coming up.”

 _“No one likes you when you’re 23,”_ Maggie sing-songs, and Alex snorts.

“Exactly. I’m planning something small, maybe karaoke night or something?”

 _“Oh, she’ll love that. I mean, personally, I get to experience several hours of Kara Danvers’ karaoke_ every day _, so…”_

Alex laughs. “You love it.”

 _“I mean, she’s got a great voice, but… the boy bands. Why all the boy bands, Danvers?”_ Maggie laments. _“You took a perfectly good opportunity to completely shape a literal alien’s appreciation of human culture into your own image, and you fuckin’ blew it on_ N’Sync _.”_

“Hey, okay, first off, you can blame Lois and Lucy for that stupid obsession. I had nothing to do with it,” Alex defends, jabbing her finger at her phone so she pokes Maggie’s nose. “I started her on a steady stream of Green Day and Zeppelin, and she rejected it like a _heathen_. Said it was ‘too loud.’ Killjoy. ”

Maggie throws her hands up in exasperation. _“Well no wonder. You should’ve started her on Queen, dumbass. Work her up to Zeppelin,_ then _you move to punk. Jesus Christ.”_

“I _know_ ,” Alex groans, tucking her face into her pillow. “I could’ve totally dealt with a lifelong Freddie Mercury fixation. But _no_. Justin Timberlake.”

Maggie shakes her head sadly. _“Truly tragic.”_

“Right? I failed her as a sister and a human by letting that happen.” Maggie chuckles before trying to smother a yawn. Alex chances a look at the clock and her eyes widen. “Babe, go to bed. It’s almost two am there, you must be beat.”

Maggie frowns. _“I wanted to talk to you, though. It’s harder sleeping without talking to you first.”_

“You’re so sappy when you’re tired,” Alex says fondly. “And, for the record, I’m glad you called. It’s hard being away from my favorite little jetpack.”

Maggie’s frown deepens. _“I’m not a jetpack.”_

“Then you’re the littlest big spoon there ever was. Go to sleep. I’ll be home in a couple days.”

 _“Seven days,”_ Maggie corrects grumpily.

“Which isn’t that many. Keep an eye on Kara and Mom for me, okay?”

_“Fuckin’ duh.”_

“Good. Love you.”

_“Love you too. Kick some nerd ass tomorrow.”_

“Always do. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

Alex stares at the blank screen before steeling herself and pulling up her contacts and clicking one. When the line connects, she doesn’t give herself a chance to second-guess her decision (again). “I need the NDOs.”

There’s a brief moment of silence before Hank Henshaw’s voice rumbles through. _“Alex, you know it’s 2 am?”_

“I forgot?” she tries.

He sighs deeply. _“We’ll pretend I believe you. I’ll have the forms sent over when it’s actually morning. Who are they for?”_

“Maggie.”

She can almost hear him smile. Which, for Hank Henshaw, simply means he isn’t _actively_ frowning. _“You’re sure?”_

“She made me her emergency contact,” Alex deadpans.

 _“Well that_ is _serious,”_ he says, clearly amused. _“As your superior, I must advise you that this is not something to be taken lightly, Agent. Letting people know about the DEO is not only dangerous for our organization and for you personally, but dangerous for them as well.”_

“Right. And as my weird, pseudo-uncle figure?” Alex asks.

_“I think you’re making a good choice. And I’m glad you’ve found someone to confide in. Goodnight, Alex.”_

“Goodnight, Director.”

********

Lex’s phone rings, the sound sharp in his near-silent office. When he sees an unknown number, he rolls his eyes fondly. “What’ve you dug up now, Ace?”

 _“Hi to you too, Lex,”_ Lena snarks, her voice crackly through what’s sure to be a shitty payphone line.

“Any chance you’re gonna tell me where you are this time?” he asks, tapping a pen against the stack of contracts he’s been looking over.

 _“Aw, where’s the fun in that?”_ she asks. _“Weather’s nice, though.”_

“It’s April; the only places the weather isn’t nice are Australia and the South Pole.”

 _“See? I narrowed it down for you,”_ she says cheekily.

He rolls his eyes fondly. “Why do I put up with you again?”

_“Because every family needs a black sheep.”_

“You’re more a white sheep, Lena. When are you coming home?”

_“Home as in where Mother is? I’d rather keep crawling around in the hydraulic presses, thanks.”_

“Lena…”

She huffs at him. _“I’ll be going straight to Boston when I’m done at my next stop- you’re going to be so jealous of my fake passport when I’m done with all this. Speaking of, did you figure out what was going on with that factory in Indiana?”_

“Yeah, I did. The foreman was into some occult… something. I don’t understand it, honestly, but I’ve been told it’s no longer an issue. Also, next time don’t _lick_ the mystery fluids. What are we paying these professors of yours for?”

 _“I knew it was fine,”_ she dismisses.

“You said you, and I quote, ‘tripped for a full day’, Lena.”

_“It was relaxing. I may do it again before the Christmas gala this year. Really took the edge off.”_

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters. “If you do, at least tell me beforehand- I’ll need to be drunk for that.”

Her laugh echoes, slightly tinny. _“Whatever. The factories in China need some work, by the way. You should be getting the report tomorrow.”_

“Alright, how did you- _you_ , the _whitest_ person- manage to infiltrate the factories in China at all?”

He can almost hear her shrug. _“It’s a gift.”_

“You’re infuriating.”

_“You love me.”_

“Obviously,” he sighs, as exasperated as he is amused. “I’ll look into it. I do appreciate you doing this, Ace.”

 _“What are sisters for, if not examining business holdings?”_ There’s a beep, and she sighs. _“Time’s just about up. I’ve gotta go catch my flight anyways.”_

“Stay safe; I’m rather fond of you, despite the fact that you’re a pain in my ass.”

_“Aw, that was almost sweet.”_

“Don’t tell anyone; it’ll ruin my reputation,” he deadpans. “Really, though, please be safe. None of this is worth my time if you’re not around.”

 _“Aw,_ actual _sweet. I’m fine, Lex. You know I can take care of myself. I learned from the best.”_

“Flatterer.”

_“I actually meant Mother.”_

He snorts. “Brat.”

_“Love you. Try not to destroy the company while I’m gone- I fully plan on staging a coup as soon as I get back so I don’t have to go to fucking business school.”_

Lex examines the latest numbers for the exo-suit his team is developing. One powered by kryptonite. “No promises.”

_“Ha-ha.”_

“I love you too. I hope you know that.”

_“Of course I d-”_

The line goes dead, and he sighs, leaning back in his chair. He takes a moment before dialing down to R&D. “We need to accelerate development. We have three months.” He hangs up before the recipient can answer.

********

“I think LuthorCorp is actually starting to get their shit together,” Lois announces, waltzing into the apartment. “Which is very annoying, as a person writing an ongoing investigation into their shady bullshit.”

Clark snorts from where he’s poring over an article, and Kara rolls her eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be happy that all that stuff is getting fixed?” Kara asks. “Or that it maybe wasn’t true in the first place?”

“See? This, right here, is why you’re both a better and lamer person than me.”

“Hey!”

Clark laughs as Lois ducks the pillow Kara chucks at her. “Easy, kids. Dinner?”

“Please,” Lois says, humming against his mouth as he pecks her on the way to their kitchen. Once he’s busy bustling around, she turns to Kara. “Sunset’s looking nice. Wanna sit outside for a bit?”

Kara nods enthusiastically, and they gather up some blankets and settle into their usual chairs on the fire escape.

“So, what're you doing here? Your sister's back, figured you'd both be attached at the hip until at least tomorrow."

"We hung out all day and watched movies and stuff, but she's hanging out with Maggie tonight, and, well, I don't wanna be anywhere near them right now," Kara chuckles.

"Probably wise. Oh, speaking of, I hear you’ve been dating someone. Spill.”

Kara’s mouth drops open in shock. “Who told you?”

“Uh, the fact that you snuck in at five am last night and woke up Smallville, which woke _me_ up before the asscrack of dawn, and then confirmed it just now. So, spill.”

Kara sighs. “It- it’s still kinda new, alright?”

“Seems new, if you’re fucking,” Lois says agreeably.

Kara groans, putting her head in her hands. “Rao. Okay, we- we were just talking.”

“I don’t care one way or the other, Kid. It’s none of my business what you do. I just wanna make sure you don’t get tangled up with some asshole. So, tell me about them.”

“You’re so flippin’ _nosy_ …”

“Literally an investigative journalist,” Lois says, completely unapologetic.

“You’re not even my Alex!”

“No, but she’s been out of town for weeks, so _he_ is. And I get to be your Alex right  now because he’s too awkward to do it properly.”

“Hey!” Clark yells.

“Spill.”

Kara sighs, but she knows she won’t be getting out of this. “Fine. Her name is Anna, she’s a bartender, and she’s really funny and nice.”

“She’s nice to _you_?” Lois clarifies.

“Yeah. She’s actually really nice to everyone.” Kara shrugs self-consciously. “I dunno. I like her, is all.”

Lois wraps an arm around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her into a half-hug that Kara quickly snuggles into. “Nothing wrong with that, kiddo. And you don’t have to sneak around, okay? You’re an adult; I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know you’re allowed to do whatever, here.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… I dunno. I don’t think she’s like, the one, or whatever.”

“Do you have fun together?”

“Yeah.”

“And has she been acting like it was super serious for her?”

Kara’s brow furrows. “No? I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

Lois shrugs. “Then don’t worry about it so much. You’re a kid, Kid. You’re entitled to some consensual sexual promiscuity.”

“Pretty sure I covered that in college,” Kara mutters against her collarbone.

Lois laughs, running a hand over her hair. “Judging from some _very_  funny phone calls I got from you and your sister when you were living together, yeah, you _definitely_ had that shit covered. But look, you’re allowed to just have fun, okay? I know it wasn’t what you guys did… _back home_. But here, it’s fine to do that.”

“For how long?” Kara asks curiously.

“As long as you fucking feel like it, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Lois says firmly. “Just stay honest about your intentions with whoever you’re hooking up with, and you don’t need to feel bad about anything. Okay?”

Kara nods hesitantly before laughing. “You and Maggie are like, the pro-sex brigade.”

“Nah, more like the pro-Kara Danvers brigade,” Lois says with a smile. “There’s a lot of members, you know.”

Kara huffs at her, pulling away. “You’re so _lame_.”

“Says the superpowered alien who became a cop. You can stop speeding bullets and you write tickets to kids for skateboarding in the wrong spot. _Pinnacle_ lame.”

“Oh, good word,” Kara says.

“I _am_ a writer. Dunno if you knew. I won this fancy award-”

“Augh, shut up. I regret complimenting you _immeasurably_.”

“Another good word. Let’s go back inside; it’s getting mawkish out here.”

“Oh, Rao. This is a thing now, isn’t it?”

 

For the rest of the night, they use the most underutilized words in their vocabularies. They’re neck and neck until Clark blows them both out of the water by casually dropping ‘antidisestablishmentarianism’ into their conversation without it being out of place.

He’s smug while they grumble unintelligibly under their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello!  
> I'm not dead (physically), it's just that all my friends moved away and I had to pick up their shifts at work, so now, instead of working 28-35 hours a week, I get to work 45-55 hours a week. Which means I've been a bit more occupied recently than usual, and haven't really had the time or energy to write as much as I'd like to...  
> Obviously this wasn't the time-jump, that'll be the end of the next chapter, which should be up next week as part of your regularly scheduled programming.  
> Thanks for your patience, and thanks to those of you who reached out to make sure I was alive when I didn't update for a hot minute. I appreciate the concern
> 
> As always, I love hearing from y'all, and please feel free to yell at me either in the comments below or on Tumblr, where I am @deadbiwrites  
> See you soon, please don't murder me!
> 
> PS: I've been building a playlist for this fic, and I was curious as to whether any of you be interested in having that? Lemme know!  
> Edit: You have spoken! Link to the playlist is on my tumblr because I am too dumb to create a hyperlink on this site, apparently


	21. Chapter 21

“Okay, first of all, your opinion is wrong and you should feel bad about it, and second, how _dare_ you disrespect the Spice Girls like that?”

Kara shrugs. “I’m sorry, I think it’s just, y’know, I got here after they broke up, so I kinda missed all the hype.”

“Don’t blame your shitty spacecraft for your poor choices, LD. You’ve been here for like, 10 years now. Never listening to their entire discography is an actual _crime_.”

Kara narrows her eyes in challenge. “I _dare_ you to try to arrest me, Sawyer.”

Maggie opens her mouth to retort when the cruiser’s radio crackles to life.

_“Romeo 35, requesting support at Eastport Harbor. Requesting immediate backup, CSRU, and medical examiners.”_

_“Romeo 35, confirm for multiple medical examiners?”_

_“Confirm. Fuck, just… fuck, send all of ‘em. Request immediate backup to secure scene.”_

Maggie and Kara look at each other, concerned.

“Harbor’s five minutes away,” Kara says.

“Yeah, it is.” Maggie grabs the radio off the dash. “This is Charlie 22, responding to Romeo 35. En route for backup. ETA five minutes.”

_“10-4, Charlie 22. Hurry, this is… it’s bad.”_

Without another word, Kara hits the lights and sirens, and they’re zipping away from their quiet patrol.

 

“Sawyer! Thank god, we’re starting to get a little mobbed, here.” Miller is an older guy, been on the force for decades, and always quick with a joke or a jibe. Right now, though, he looks like he’s about to be sick, or maybe like he just got done being sick, pale and sweaty and too-jerky in his movements.

Maggie nods. “Where do you need us?”

“We need somebody at the barricade, and somebody with me.” The older patrolman lowers his voice so only Maggie can hear him. “But I gotta tell ya, Sawyer, this is maybe the worst thing I’ve ever seen.”

_‘Decision made.’_

“LD, you help man the barricade, alright? Keep that crowd back.” Her tone brooks no argument.

Kara nods seriously, “10-4.” She hurries off to where Miller’s partner is trying to keep the crowd calm.

Sure that Kara can’t see her, Maggie follows Miller to a shipping crate with the door propped open. _Monster Toys, Inc._ is emblazoned in bold letters on the side of the container. The wind shifts suddenly, and Maggie gags. “Oh, _god_. What is _that_?”

“That’s the least of our problems,” Miller mutters, pulling his flashlight from his belt and shinning it inside. “You can’t go in, it’s… a mess. I don’t wanna fuck anything up for CSRU.”

She nods and peeks inside, only to stop breathing entirely.

Miller moves so he’s standing beside her, effectively blocking the illuminated scene from anyone’s view. “Port Authority was doin’ a routine pre-trip search with a dog when it started goin’ fuckin’ ballistic, jumpin’, barkin’, fuckin’ goin’ off. And the guys said he thought he heard somethin’, so he opened it up, and- well, he passed out. Captain found him, peeked inside, called 911 to report a crime scene. But this…”

This isn’t a crime scene. This is a massacre.

There are inhuman bodies twisted into unnatural positions, piled inside haphazardly. There must be _dozens_ of dead aliens in here, ranging greatly in size, color, species… All of them dead, and packed into a crate.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Maggie gasps, jerking away and stumbling a few steps backward when she finally regains the ability to move, to speak, to _think_.

Miller nods soberly. “It’s real fucked up. Got my newbie out front; he don’t need to see this.”

Maggie nods, feeling a rise of acid in her stomach as she scrubs her shaking hands over her face. “Yeah. Yeah, good call. Fuck, Joe.”

“Yeah. Fuck.”

_“Maggie? Hey, Sawyer, you alright? What’s going on?”_

Maggie tucks her face to her radio, but doesn’t press the call button as she takes a few strides away, out of Miller’s earshot and until she can see Kara watching her quizzically a good distance away. “LD, I want you to listen to me. You are not, under _any_ circumstances, to look inside that crate. That is a direct order. Do you understand?”

She can see Kara’s head tilt, in confusion or concern, before she nods slowly.

“And I want ears off for as long as we’re here, okay? No eavesdropping. None.”

There’s a longer pause, now, but Maggie stares her down until she gets another nod, however begrudging it may be.

“Good.” Maggie turns on her heel. “How long until we get some detectives here?”

Miller shrugs. “Dispatch said they were en route, but I- well, what the fuck even is this, Sawyer? Some sorta serial killer, or-”

“I don’t know, Miller. I really don’t.”

 

The detectives arrive on scene shortly, and soon the barge is swarming with officers, crime scene techs, and medical examiners.

“This is nuts,” Kara breathes. “I’ve never seen this many of us at a scene before.”

“It’s a weird day,” Maggie mutters. Seeing Kara fiddling with her glasses, she snaps, “No peeking. I mean it, Kara.”

Kara huffs. “What’s going on, Maggie? I keep hearing everyone whispering about bodies? What-”

Maggie swallows. “It’s… it’s not something you need to see, okay? Just trust me. It’d only hurt you.”

“I don’t need protecting,” Kara gripes.

Maggie’s face softens as she studies her partner. “Yeah, you do.”

“Clear the way! Federal agents!”

“Oh, this is just fuckin’ great,” Maggie mutters, watching as a swarm of suited men and women push their way through the crowd. She crosses her arms as they reach the barricade, eyeing them disapprovingly. “And who are you?”

“FBI, Special Agent Hamelin, and my associates. This is now a federal case, and I need all these people to clear the area. Right now. You’re contaminating the scene.” He flashes his credentials, and grins when Maggie rolls her eyes. “Problem?”

“Why would I have a problem with the Feds?” Maggie asks blandly. “Head on over, _sir_.”

He grins again, cocky, and moves past them.

“What just happened?” Kara asks quietly, watching as the black-clad crowd moves toward the shipping container.

Maggie glares after them, jaw set. “What just happened is that this is now a federal case.”

“O-kay? Is- that’s a bad thing?” Kara asks, clearly confused.

Maggie’s frown only deepens as she watches Hamelin start directing his people into the crate, trying to read his lips from a distance as her colleagues pack up. “Yeah, kiddo. That’s a bad thing.”

 _‘Catch us… cat mouse? What’s he_ saying _? What the hell’s going on?’_

 

They’re all reminded that saying anything to anyone about the case is a federal crime, and then they’re dismissed back to their precincts, where they’re made to fill out paperwork reinforcing their silence.

By the time their shift is over, it’s after dark and Maggie is completely drained. Hesitating for just a moment, she pulls out her phone and goes to her contacts before selecting one. “Hey, babe.”

_“Maggie? Hey, what’s up?”_

Maggie swallows a lump in her throat. “Can I come over? I know you’ve got school in the morning, but-”

_“Yeah, of course you can. I was wanting to talk to you about something anyways.”_

“Okay. Nothing heavy, right?”

_“I mean- Hey are you alright? You sound kinda weird”_

“I- no. No I’m not,” Maggie admits quietly. “Really, really bad day, today.”

 _“Okay. Alright, yeah, come over. Is Kara alright, or do I need to give her a call?”_ Concern colors her voice.

Maggie lets out a shaky breath. “She’s- I didn’t let her see, so she’s probably just confused. Maybe pissed off at me.”

_“Thanks for looking out for her.”_

“Of course. See you in a few.”

 

Alex pulls Maggie into the apartment and into her arms moments after she’d knocked, wrapping her up as Maggie slumps into her embrace. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Maggie croaks.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Alex asks softly, gently pulling apart the tight bun Maggie always wears at work.

Maggie shakes her head. “Can’t. Fuckin’ Feds and their fuckin’ NDAs. How’s LD?”

Alex squeezes her tighter. “She’s okay. Worried about you, said you were acting weird.”

Maggie heaves a sigh of relief. “Good. I’m glad she didn’t- good.”

“Do you want anything? I can order dinner…?”

Maggie shakes her head. “’m not really hungry.”

“Okay.” Alex rubs up and down Maggie’s back, plants a kiss in her hair. “Okay. What do you need?”

Maggie snuggles in further, burying her face in Alex’s chest. “Just you. Just wanted to see you. Can we just… hang out? I’m not really feeling up for anything except that, right now.”

“I can do that,” Alex says with a smile. “I’ve got you.”

 

Long after Alex has fallen asleep, Maggie lies awake in bed, replaying the events of the day over and over in her mind. She knows, she _knows_ that she’s missing something, something big, but she doesn’t-

And then it hits her, like a bolt of lightning.

Eastport Harbor is one of the smaller shipyards in Metropolis- most companies have docks at the big one downtown, the historic Port of Metropolis, which has been part of the city since before the United States was an independent nation. Wayne Enterprises, Lord Technologies, Ace Chemicals… All of them use the Port of Metropolis. Every notable company in the city does.

With one notable exception.

“LuthorCorp.”

“Mmm? Wazzat, babe?” Alex asks sleepily, nuzzling her face into her pillow and scooting closer to Maggie.

Maggie shakes her head, offering a soft smile and running a hand soothingly over Alex’s sleep-wild hair. “Nothing. Go back to sleep,” she says softly, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s bare shoulder. And, following her own advice, she decides to do the same, settling down and curling around Alex, who hums contentedly and falls into an even deeper sleep. Maggie tucks her forehead between Alex’s shoulder blades and closes her eyes, breathing deeply.

There’s time to break federal laws about investigating cases beyond her jurisdiction tomorrow, after all. For now, it’s okay if she cuddles up with her girlfriend.

********

“Why?” Maggie yells over the sound of Jane Rizzoli butchering the last few bars of a Foreigner song. “Why did you choose to hurt me and my ears this way?”

Alex throws her head back and laughs, though the sound is lost in the crowded karaoke bar. “Babe, c’mon, admit you’re having fun.”

Maggie crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly. “No.”

Which, okay. Maybe she is. Maybe. A little.

There must be at least a hundred people in here, a good chunk of those being _their_ people. Apparently, word had gotten out about the party, and a lot of her and Kara’s coworkers had come out to help Kara celebrate her ‘birthday’- which apparently isn’t even _really_ her birthday, just the day she’d crash-landed on Earth. And after their week from hell, filled with FBI assholes and nightmarish crime scenes (she’d heard that more crates were found, but no one can say if that’s true for sure), apparently all of them were looking to really let loose.

And what better excuse that everyone’s favorite coworker’s birthday party?

Even Eliza had made a quick appearance, surprising all ‘her’ kids and wishing Kara a happy birthday before heading back to the hotel she’s staying at. Apparently she'd been driven in by one of her colleagues from the University to talk to an oncologist at Metropolis Memorial, not wanting to disturb plans for Kara's birthday by making one of them drive her. She's insisting that she grabs brunch with Kara the next day, to properly wish her a happy birthday.

_“Y’know since I know you love brunch and you’re one of the only ones who won’t be too hungover to function,” she’d said with a wink._

_“Mom!” Alex protested. “Give us a little credit, here!”_

_Eliza had only raised an eyebrow skeptically._

 

But to be fair, she wasn’t wrong. Everyone was getting truly, gloriously drunk.

So far, Lois has dragged a furiously-blushing Clark up on stage, pushed him into a chair, and done some sort of half-striptease, half-karaoke version of ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ before the pair had vanished, returning nearly an hour later in completely different clothes, much to their friends’ amusement and their family members’ disgust.

Then there’d been Lucy’s increasingly creative role as a back-up-dancer for nearly every song. Maggie’s personal favorite so far is her current melodramatic interpretive dance to ‘My Heart Will Go On’, as sung by Winn, who had flown out for the event and _also_ happens to have an incredible voice, apparently.

“Okay, seriously, I’ve now heard this kid sing, and he’s like, a professional dancer. So, what the hell?” she yells into Alex’s ear as Winn hits Celine’s high notes without faltering, drawing whoops and cheers from the crowd.

“Yeah, I know. Annoying, isn’t it?” she yells back, watching Winn sing his heart out and grinning with a sisterly affection Maggie knows she’ll deny vehemently if anyone points it out.

“Why isn’t he on Broadway or something?”

Alex shrugs. “’Cause he’s a fucking nerd?”

Maggie just laughs.

 

Kara takes her turn on stage, belting out ‘One Call Away’, which had everyone cheering except Clark, who pretends to pout and boos her good-naturedly, amid ribbing from his friends, every time she sings “ _Superman’s got nothin’ on me.”_

“Spider-Cop!” one of their (drunk) coworkers yells, which launches the police-contingent into a spirited, off-key rendition of the ‘Spider-Man’ theme song that shakes the rafters and has Kara blushing head to toe, something she repeats when Alex signals to someone and they bring in a massive cake, which they present to her while Alex, Maggie, Lucy, Clark, and Lois sing/scream ‘What’s my Age Again?’ into the mic, Clark keeping all of them from tumbling drunkenly off the tiny, crowded stage.

“ _Nobody likes you when you’re 23!”_ the entire bar roars as Kara blows out her candles, laughing so hard she has to try twice to get all of them. She’s grinning ear to ear, the flashing strobes and multicolored stage lights highlighting it even further, and her date, Anna, leans over to give her a kiss before smudging a bit of frosting on her nose, grinning when Kara gasps, pretending to be deeply affronted, before grabbing a handful of cake and throwing it at her, getting it all over her face. Anna retaliates by scooping the mess of frosting and hurling it at Kara, who ducks, so it hits a random passerby instead. 

This, of course, launches an all-out food fight, one that quickly gets them kicked out of- and forever banned from- the karaoke bar.

 

All in all, as Maggie, Alex, Winn, and Kara stumble into Lois and Clark’s apartment at three am, Lucy slung unceremoniously over Jimmy’s shoulder, protesting that she “can totally walk, you tall beautiful idiot” (she absolutely cannot walk, she's already fallen over three times when he'd set her down)- all of them completely coated in cake and frosting (there had also been cupcakes- it'd been a pastry genocide, all around)-, it’s widely agreed to be a great night, with Kara declaring it her favorite birthday ever.

 

Which should’ve been a clue, really.

In Maggie’s experience, nothing that good can ever really last, after all.

********

“Danvers, are we feeling Thai or Indian tonight. Oh! There’s that new Moroccan place on-” She freezes, eyes dragging slowly across what was once a dining room table. “So… what’s with the paperwork, are we adopting a dog?” 

Alex snorts. “Don’t you think I would _tell_ you if I was getting us a dog?”

“Dunno, you’re a woman of mystery. Really, though, what is all this?” She starts to reach for a sheaf of papers, but Alex blocks her, looking apologetic and… nervous?

“So, I want to tell you something, and I need you to not freak out.”

Maggie’s brow furrows. “Christ, how many dogs did you adopt?”

“There are no dogs.”

“Cats, then.”

_“Maggie.”_

She throws her hands up. “Well, I don’t know! Why are you being all weird and secretive?”

“That’s… kind of the thing, y’see… So I need you to fill out these forms after I tell you something.”

“Right, cool, _totally_ less weird and secretive now.” When Alex only ducks her head and rubs her neck, Maggie groans. “Babe, c’mon.”

“I don’t work in a lab. Well, I mean, I do, sometimes, but not always. And my job is different than you think and _why is this so hard, Jesus Christ_.” She scrubs a hand up over her face and into her hair.

Maggie blinks. “O-kay? Is that what all this was, because honestly, it’s not, like, a dealbreaker. I’m more into you for your hot bod than your cushy job, so…”

Alex takes a deep breath. “I’m a secret agent. I’m a tactical leader with a secret government organization. We hunt aliens- bad ones!- and put them away so they won’t be a danger to anyone and oh my god, please say something before I pass out.”

Maggie blinks.

She blinks again.

She blinks some more.

“Oh,” she finally manages. She stumbles backward a bit before flopping gracelessly onto the couch. “Oh.”

Alex is pacing a few feet away, hands dragging relentlessly through her hair. “I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I couldn’t unless you filled out all these forms, and I didn’t wanna do that the first month we were together, because that’d be just, _super_ weird. Like, ‘Hey, I just started seeing you and you’re not my girlfriend, but please sign these contracts and keep a secret for me and also love me forever.’ No. And I mean, almost nobody knows. Well, Lucy does, because I sorta… bumped into her at work one day. And Clark, because he helps us out sometimes. Oh, and Hank- you remember Hank? He was at Mom’s for Christmas Eve?”

But none of this seems to be registering for Maggie, who is staring blankly off into space, head tilted a bit.

“Maggie? I know this is a lot, but if you could say, just, _literally_ anything, I’d be really grateful.”

“And LD knows, too, right?”

Alex’s face falls a bit. “Ah, no. No, she… she doesn’t know anything about it, actually.”

Maggie’s face hardens. “You wanna explain that, or are you gonna let me jump to some nasty conclusions about you hunting aliens and keeping it from your alien sister?”

“No! I mean, yes! Yes, I’m going to explain, it’s just… it’s kind of a long story…”

Maggie spreads her hands wide, a hard smile on her face. “I’ve got all night, Danvers.”

“Did you wanna order dinner real quick first?”

Maggie’s mouth quirks into a sad approximation of a smile. “Guess I lost my appetite. Talk.”

 

“… and so Henshaw showed up, at the jail, and told me I had a choice- I could stay on that path and keep fucking up, or I could make a real difference in the world. Help people. And, well, I guess you know what I picked.” She wrings her hands together nervously. “I’ve been working with- _for_ \- the DEO ever since. I lead a TAC team and I help design armor-”

“And weapons,” Maggie says, tone light, words heavy.

Alex swallows thickly. “-and weapons. I’m also working on a genetic sequencer, which- not important right now. I’m- I’m doing all of this _for_ Kara. I can… I can keep the DEO off her trail, this way.”

“Explains why she’s never been caught when she’s the world’s worst liar with the world’s biggest secret,” Maggie mutters.

“Kinda, yeah.”

“So, you catch aliens,” Maggie says, seemingly testing the words in her mouth. “You fight aliens, for a living. You’re a spy.”

“Supervisory Special Agent,” Alex corrects hurriedly. At Maggie’s half-amused look, she crosses her arms over her chest. “Hey, I worked hard for that title, thank you. And ‘spy’ is such an ugly word.”

“Uh-huh. So you’re a ‘special agent’, not a doctor, or a college professor?”

“I am- I do teach classes at U of Metropolis,” Alex says. “And I am a doctor- twice over, actually. I just don’t practice regularly. But I’m still, y’know, board certified, and all that. I actually had a job at a hospital in Seattle, for a while. You think _my family_ has weird drama, work a week in _that_ place...” At the look on Maggie’s face, she regains her focus. “But look, I- I couldn’t lie to you anymore, about this, okay? I wanna be able to tell you where I am, what I’m doing, all that. If… if anything ever happened to me, I’d want you to know why, and how, and not be… blindsided.”

“You mean, like your mom and sister will be,” Maggie says.

Alex flinches a bit at the accusation in her tone. “Yeah. Yeah, like that.”

“That isn’t fair to them, Alex. You know it isn’t, or you’d be a hell of a lot more confident about it,” Maggie says lowly. “It isn’t fair to them, or to you or me.”

“I can’t tell them. I can’t.” She shakes her head, swiping angrily at the tears that’ve dared to appear at the corner of her eyes. “Kara wouldn’t understand-”

“ _I_ don’t understand!” Maggie interrupts. “How can you justify rounding up aliens at gunpoint and then having Disney movie marathons with two others?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“It’s _not_. Your sister has said herself, most of the aliens here on Earth are refugees, desperate people in need of help, like my family was when they first came to this country with _nothing_. And rather than helping them, you round them up. And what happens to the aliens you _do_ capture? What happens to the ones like Ru’zak, the kid I told you about? Clark told me he had some friends helping them, relocating them- was that you?”

Alex swallows. “I wasn’t allowed to be assigned that particular case, because you and Kara told me your side of the story, so it was determined that my judgment might be… clouded.”

“What happens to them, Alex?”

She lets out a deep breath before slowly shaking her head. “I just- I only found out a couple weeks ago. The day before Mom went into the hospital. But there’s something… weird happening. This is- this won’t be in the paperwork. _I’m_ not even supposed to know about it- I don’t think anyone is…”

“What’s going on?”

“For the most part, they’re being helped- _really_ helped. We set them up in jobs or we have them as consultants, barring any serious criminal offences. We get them housing, education, make it so they can blend in. But some of them, and it seems so… random, but some of them are being dragged off to something called Project Cadmus-”

Maggie’s breath catches in her chest. “Cadmus? You said Cadmus?”

“Yeah, Project Cadmus. Aparently the government is still doing the whole ‘take names from mythology’ thing, which- I seriously thought that was just in movies, until I started working for the DEO. I looked it up, and apparently Cadmus is some ancient Greek hero, who-”

“- killed monsters,” Maggie finishes.

_‘Monster Toys, Inc.’_

“Yeah, which is _really_ not encouraging. And the whole thing is being headed up by General Sam Lane.”

“Lucy and Lois’ _dad_?!”

“Yeah! It’s crazy, I don’t know what he’s doing, running some dark op like that, but whatever it is, it’s bad news. Lucy’s actually the one who clued me into the whole Project Cadmus thing in the first place. She said her dad is planning on taking over the DEO, but she has a plan, I guess? And you’ll never guess who’s getting all the funding and aliens to run Project Cadmus.”

 “LuthorCorp,” Maggie breathes, the pieces finally beginning to click together.

Alex’s brow furrows. “Yeah, it is. How’d you-”

“Because that case a couple weeks ago, the really bad one that I couldn’t tell you about? It was a shipping crate, on a LuthorCorp—owned barge, filled with dead aliens. And when we radioed it in, we got swarmed by these fuckin’ Men in Black types and told that the case was no longer our jurisdiction. That the ‘FBI’ would be handling it.” She quirks a brow at Alex. “I’m guessing that those were your guys?”

Alex shakes her head wordlessly. “No. _Hell_ no. I don’t know anything about that, Maggie, you’ve gotta believe me-”

“I do,” Maggie assures her. “I do, stupid though it may be, since you’re apparently a professional _liar_.”

Alex crosses her arms and huffs, “Harsh, but fine.”

Maggie brain is moving a million miles an hour, things- small, stupid things, flashing in a dizzying lightshow behind her eyes.

Lex Luthor’s barely-concealed loathing of Superman and his dissent about aliens ‘playing god.’ His too-perfect public persona and practiced smile.

Ru’zak, and his kidnapping at the hands of what sounded to be a sketchy government agency.

The break-in at LuthorCorp, and the scramble to cover it up. There had barely been a proper police investigation, the head of security insisting that the only things that’d been taken were finance reports that were public record, anyways.

Lois’ articles lambasting the long-respected company, and the utter lack of retaliation.

A disused underwater research facility off the coast of Russia that LuthorCorp had funneled nearly $4 billion dollars into.

The uptick in anti-alien crime.

The crate full of dead aliens, set to be shipped to Russia.

The lack of news on at least one crate filled with dead aliens.

The agent on the docks hadn’t said ‘cat-mouse’. He hadn’t said ‘catch us’.

He’d said ‘Cadmus’.

“Babe, you need to call Lucy and Clark. Right now.”

“What? Why? I mean, Clark, I get, what with the whole Superman thing, but-”

“Now, Alex. Right now. And tell Lois to go pick up your sister. You said she knows about this, right?”

“Yeah, well, a little-”

 _“Now._ And tell Little Lane that whatever plan she’s cooked up to stop… whatever the fuck is happening? Now’s the time.”

“Maggie, what’s going on?”

Maggie takes a deep, shaky breath, “I think I know what they’re doing.”

 

Hours later, after everyone’s come and left, Maggie’s cleaning up an empty bowl of salsa (turns out that both Lucy _and_ Clark stress-eat) when she feels Alex’s eyes on her. She turns to see her seated at the counter island, picking at the hem of her t-shirt.

“What’s up, Danvers?”

Alex bites her lip, looking up through her lashes and wringing her hands together. “Are we… Are we gonna be okay?”

Maggie tilts her head. “What do you mean?”

“I- you just… we didn’t really get a chance to talk… _repercussions_. About the whole DEO thing,” Alex says lamely. “And I just… are we in a fight, or are we… are we gonna break up, because if we are you’ve gotta tell me because I’ve been _this close_ to throwing up for like, six hours now, so-”

Maggie’s stomach drops through the floor and she bolts forward, pulling Alex into her arms. She’s relieved when her girlfriend relaxes into her embrace. “No! No- well, okay, yeah I’m still pissed at you for lying. Mostly for lying to Kara.”

“Right.”

“And we’re gonna need to talk about just… a lot of shit, probably.”

“Yeah.”

“But I love you. So, _so_ much. And you’ve been around for me when I need you. I don’t throw people away, Danvers. I haven’t got enough of ‘em to begin with. So no, I wasn’t planning on us breaking up. Pretty sure I’d sorta… never recover if we did,” Maggie chuckles, swiping her thumbs across Alex’s cheeks to catch the tears falling there. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Alex breathes. “Okay.”

“But you get _one_ , Alex. One pass on lying about something like this, something dangerous. And just so you know, we’re probably gonna fight about it, because if no one else, your _sister_ deserves to know.”

“She does,” Alex agrees quietly. “But I won’t burden her with that. This job… this is a weight _I_ can carry. This is something I can do to protect her.”

Maggie sighs deeply. “You know I don’t agree with that, right? She’s your _sister_. She loves you, she wouldn’t want-”

“I know.”

“And I’m not _gonna_ agree with it, possibly ever?”

Alex nods.

“Okay. It’s not my thing to tell. But _you_ should.”

“Probably,” Alex says softly.

“Okay. Okay. So help me clean this shit up, and then you’re gonna help me sign all these fuckin’ forms, and then… then I want you to take me to bed. Because this day has kinda sucked, and I really want it to be over.”

Alex nods, still a bit teary-eyed. “Yeah. Fuckin’ same. I was like, hoping for, y’know, a conversation, getting some secrets off my chest, some heavy groveling on my part-”

“That’s 100% still on the table,” Maggie assures her. “Lots of groveling.”

“-but instead, I got, y’know, angst, and conspiracies, and _more_ secrets.”

“Some light treason, for flavor,” Maggie adds, scratching lightly at Alex’s scalp until her eyes slip closed and she hums.

“And treason, apparently. Wait, no, that’s- we’re not, this isn’t treason, is it?”

Maggie just gives her a look and raises an eyebrow.

Alex blows out a breath. “Right, usually people don’t say something they’re doing isn’t treason unless it’s, y’know, _treason_.”

“Fair assessment, Doctor,” Maggie says with a smirk. She studies Alex appraisingly. “Y’know, honestly, I should’ve known you weren’t just a doctor-slash-professor.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because I can literally _never_ have a normal girlfriend. First there was the one who ratted me out to my parents…”

“Bitch,” Alex mutters supportively, which Maggie appreciates.

“Then there was the one who liked knives. Like, she _liked_ knives.”

“Weirdly hot…”

“Then, y’know, Batwoman, and now a _spy_.” She tips her head back, looking beseechingly at the ceiling. “Why can’t I just have _normal_ sexy girlfriends? Why must I bet attracted to danger on a subconscious level?”

“Okay, again, not a sp- _did you just say you dated Batwoman?!_ ”

Maggie goes stiff as a board, eyes comically wide. “Uh… Um…”

“What the _shit_ , Sawyer?”

 

Maggie doesn’t end up filling out all that paperwork that night, after all.

She does it the next morning, sipping the coffee Alex made for her and diligently signing wherever her girlfriend tells her, griping the whole time about hand cramps and headaches from reading “all this stupid fuckin’ bullshit.”.

Alex doesn’t mind much.

They’re gonna be okay.

********

_“General, call for you, line three.”_

“Thank you, Lieutenant. You can head home for the evening, it’s getting late. Say hello to your boys for me.”

_“I will, sir. Goodnight.”_

Sam Lane picks up the receiver and presses the blinking button to connect line three. “This is General Lane.”

_“Good evening, General.”_

He frowns a bit. “Good evening. I’m afraid I didn’t get your name from my assistant.”

_“Who I am is of little importance, General. But what you’ve done? That’s much more interesting, don’t you think?”_

General Lane’s eyes flick down to the Caller ID, only to be thwarted with a blocked number. “What is it you think I’ve done?” he asks conversationally, already typing a message to security to trap and trace the call.

_“What, exactly, is Project Cadmus?”_

He stops, finger hovering over the send button. “What?”

 _“All those people on that barge… do you think they wondered when their suffering would stop?”_ the voice muses. _“Or did they deserve it, in your mind? Being aliens and all, maybe you don’t think they_ are _people.”_

His blood runs cold. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

_“Oh, I think you do. I think it’s part of a ploy to take over the DEO. Do the people holding your leash know about that particular ambition?”_

His jaw tightens. “I don’t know who the _hell_ you think you are, but you sure as shit don’t know who _I_ am if you think that trying to blackmail me will work.”

 _“If you attempt to become Director of the DEO, every one of your dirty secrets will be revealed, General,”_ the voice informs him matter-of-factly. _“How long does it take for a two-star general to lose his reputation? His entire career?”_

“Listen here, you slimy sonuvabitch-”

_“My guess is one email to the right person with the right information. Two, if I really wanna seal the deal.”_

“What do you want?”

_“You don’t become director of the DEO. You stop interfering.”_

“Is that all?” he sneers.

_“Of course not. Project Cadmus is terminated. Immediately.”_

“I can’t do that,” he smirks. “It’s more than just me involved, here.”

_“We’re aware of that, General.”_

“We?”

_“We. Cadmus ends. Now. And your attempts to interfere with the DEO are over. Return to your troops and your battle strategies, General, and leave the rest alone.”_

“I can’t end Project Cadmus,” he grits out. “It’s more than just me involved, there’s- it’s more intricate than that.”

_“I’m sure.”_

“Who are you?” he snarls. “Don’t I deserve a name?”

_“No.”_

The line goes dead.

He sets the phone back in its cradle with a shaking hand, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply. After several moments, he picks up the phone again and dials. “Lieutenant Barnes, get my daughter on the line. No, the other one.”

***

Lucy eyes the smashed remains of the burner phone, hands shaking a bit. She sits heavily on the too-springy bed in the shitty hotel room, sucking in a deep breath. “Shit. Shit. I just… Did I commit treason? Right, like Sawyer said; if you have to _ask_ if you’re committing treason…”

Remembering where she is, she swiftly sweeps the pieces of the phone into a weighted bag, rubber gloves skipping over the surface of the table. She sweeps the room once again, and slips out the door, leaving no evidence that Captain Lucy Lane had ever set foot in it.

 

Once back in her own apartment, she turns her phone back on (the burner being somewhere in the harbor) and finds several missed calls from her father. She clicks his icon and waits until he picks up. “Sir?”

_“Captain, you need to be in my office. Now. We have a lot to discuss. Our plans are about to be… altered.”_

“Yes sir.”

***

“As of today,” Hank informs the whole of the DEO, “I am no longer the Director of the DEO. I’ll be stepping aside to take some… personal time, to be with my family. In my place will be a familiar face to most of you- Major Lucy Lane.”

Lucy lets out a slow breath before stepping forward to stand beside him, a politely interested look on her face and her posture perfect in her sharp new uniform. She looks properl intimidating, for someone in her position.

“Major Lane comes highly recommended, and has been a presence her for the past several months in her capacity as a consultant for the Army. I am certain that you will all show her the same respect you’ve shown me.”

There are nods of assent, some muted grumbling to the contrary, and then everyone wanders off, going back to their daily duties as though nothing’s changed. A pair of deep brown eyes fixes on Lucy for a beat longer than everyone else’s before vanishing into the crowd.

Lucy turns to Hank with a small, professional smile. “Walk me to my new office?”

He ducks his head respectfully. “Of course. After you, Director.”

She tries not to squirm under the weight of the title.

When they reach her office, she waves him inside, peering discretely around before closing and bolting the door behind them. Hank helpfully fires up the electromagnetic scrambler, and finally she relaxes, slumping heavily against the door.

“I don’t think I can do this,” she tells him morosely. “I almost puked out there.”

He huffs out a laugh. “A little late for that attitude, isn’t it, Major?”

A spike of guilt rocks through her. She’s never been as close with Hank Henshaw as Kara and especially Alex are, but still She respects the guy, and it’d really suck if at the end of all this, someone she respects doesn’t have any respect for _her_. “Hank, you know I never wanted-”

He holds up a hand, smiling slightly. “I know, Lucy. It was the only way. I’ve never doubted your intentions, Major.” He rests that same heavy hand on her shoulder, squeezing encouragingly.

She nods, relieved at his apparent forgiveness for any potentially perceived transgression. “I couldn’t see another way,” she tells him apologetically. “When they found those aliens at the harbor, I knew that had to be his checkmate, y’know?”

Hank nods seriously retracting his hand so he can cross his arms thoughtfully. “By covering it up, he bought Luthor’s silence. And by _having to_ cover it up, he highlighted my incompetence as Director and put himself in the perfect position to take over the DEO. Your father has certainly earned his reputation as a strategist, Lucy.”

““To be fair, he still thinks he _did_ take over the DEO,” Lucy points out. “Too bad for him, he taught me everything he knows.” She meets his eyes. “What do we do first?”

His face hardens. “First? First, we shut down Project Cadmus. Permanently.”

Lucy grins, too-sharp and off-putting. “Y’know, I might have some ideas about that…”

Hank returns her smile. “I’m all ears, Director Lane.”

********

“Shit. Shit shit _shit_.”

Lena barrels headlong through the halls, bag thumping against her hip as she goes. It’s been a while since she was among what anyone could call academia, and so of course her first day, she’d overslept and was running behind for her first lecture. Something on robotics? Who cares- she’s probably been working with more complex concepts since she was 12.

In any event, she’s late, and she can’t find the _fucking_ \- there!

She rips the door open, only to find a hundred faces looking at her with emotions ranging from interest to annoyance. She flushes and moves to the nearest empty seat, dropping into it with an apologetic smile to her professor. She busies herself with pulling her clicker and a notebook out of her bag, setting up her desk as the professor launches back into the lecture, sparing her only an annoyed look and an “As I was saying…”

“That was quite an entrance.”

She looks to her left, finding a young man grinning mischievously at her. A rather handsome one at that. “Oh?”

“Think you woke everyone up; this fella started us off with a nice Ben Stein-ian drone,” he continues, leaning in a bit closer, though not quite close enough to be considered _too_ close, even by Lena's rather severe standards. His accent is crisp- London, maybe?- and almost sort of reminds her a bit of her first home. “Was waiting for him to call out for ‘Bueller? Bueller before you tried to break the doors down.’”

“Yes, well, always happy to be of service,” she drawls, pulling a snort from him that fills her with a sort of warmth. 

“What’s your name, and what’ll you do with it?” he asks. When he receives only a raised eyebrow, he rolls his eyes self-depricatingly. “Something my dad always asks, thought I’d try to pick it up. For example, I’m Jack Spheer, and I’m going to cure cancer.”

“Ah. I’m Lena. Lena Luthor, and… the name is a bit of a self-fulfilling prophecy, don’t you think?” she asks drily. She’s already decided that he’s more interesting than their professor.

He shrugs good naturedly. “Only if you let it be.” He extends a hand to her. “It’s nice to meet you, Lena.”

She finds herself returning his smile with one of her own, reaching out to shake his hand firmly. “Nice to meet you too, Jack.”

“You know, I think we’re going to be friends,” he declares, grinning even wider now.

She huffs out a laugh and rolls her eyes, a faint smile tugging at her mouth- one she fights valiantly. She turns back to face their professor on the stage before them, though the man still appears to be droning on about page one of their syllabus. “Yes, well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Spheer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello!
> 
> So I wrote about 6,600 words in a *day*, and I was so excited to get it to you guys that I can't possibly wait until Thursday (plus, with any luck, I will be drunk in a kayak in a lake somewhere on Thursday. Happy Independence Day, my fellow Yanks!)
> 
> So, I know I covered a LOT here, but it's all gonna get more in-depth eventually, I swear.  
> Next chapter will be a time-jump forward about two-ish years, and we'll see where everyone is. Spoiler- they're being happy little badasses and goofing off with their friends and loved ones in their free time.
> 
> I'm thrilled that this flowed out so easy, and I'm glad you guys stuck it out with me through that bit of a drought. I'll do my best to not let it happen again, and I'll see you all soon!
> 
> PS: Please, please, friends- do yourselves a favor and remember to check the expiration dates on your milk. Just because it *looks* fine doesn't mean it *is* fine. Learn from my mistakes, don't give yourselves food poisoning whilst eating a bowl of cereal.  
> Why yes, I am a trained chef with extensive knowledge of food safety, why do you ask?


	22. Chapter 22

***Twenty-Two Months Later, Metropolis***

 

 

“You ever look up anymore?”

The blonde blinks and turns to the woman beside her. “Sorry?”

“Y’know, look up. Like, at the stars? I used to do it all the time when I was a kid. Now, though… I don’t remember the last time I looked up at night and didn’t see this same fuckin’ streetlight, y’know?”

She hums in understanding. “Oh, yeah. I get you. Hard to see stars in the city.”

“Yeah, unless you’re sittin’ pretty on LuthorCorp’s roof,” someone calls.

“Not likely. Only way I’m gonna get that far into LuthorCorp is if Lex Luthor pulls a ‘Pretty Woman’ on me,” the first woman laughs.

The blonde just rolls her eyes, almost fond, and tips her head back to stare up at the stars. The woman- Tina? Trina?- was right; it’s been a while since she’s had much time.

“You okay honey?”

She smiles at the older woman’s concern, pulling her coat a bit closer around herself to fend off the biting wind. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m good, thanks.”

Tina/Trina nods, unconvinced, before turning her attention back to the line of slow-moving cars creeping down the street.

It’s been a pretty quiet night, overall.

Sure, there’d been a bit of a ruckus when one of the girls got too mouthy for someone’s liking, but the rest had quickly discouraged him from doing anything about it and he’d driven off in a huff. It’s almost nice, the way they tend to look out for one another.

“Hey Blondie!”

Her attention is pulled to a man grinning at her from his open car window. She smirks and lets her coat fall open as she saunters forward, hips swaying and high heels clacking on the pavement. She leans in the car window, bent at the waist, and gives him a big smile.”Hey there.”

“Lookin’ for a date for the night,” he says, smiling in what he clearly thinks is a charming manner, though his eyes remain locked somewhere below her chin.

“Sounds good to me, handsome.”

“Hop in.”

She walks around the front of the car, feeling his eyes on her all the while. She offers Tina/Trina a friendly smile and wave before folding herself into the car. “So,” she asks, fastening her seatbelt. “What are you looking for? It’s $100 for an hour, $250 for anything… kinky.”

“I’ve got $250, sweetheart, and it’s all yours.”

“Sounds good to me. C’mon, I know a place we can go.”

He nods eagerly, eyeing her long legs and low-cut shirt before pulling away from the curb.

He follows her instructions to the letter, parking in an alley several blocks away. And, unfortunately for him, he fails to realize until the lights of Maggie’s cruiser flash, that they’re surrounded by cops.

His jaw drops. “What the fu-”

Kara smiles sweetly as he eyes her drawn gun and she pulls her badge out of her bra. “Metropolis PD. You’re under arrest for soliciting a prostitute. Hands up, now.”

He closes his eyes and groans, raising his hands above his head. “Fuck me.”

Kara grins wider. “Sorry, man. You’re not my type.”

 

“So, this outfit-”

“Maggie, don’t.”

“What? I was just gonna say that I dig it.”

Kara glares at her. “Yeah? _Were_ you gonna say that?”

Maggie nods, managing to keep a straight face. “Yeah, man, you look like…”

“A pseudo-sexy troll doll?”

Maggie snaps her fingers and points, grinning broadly. “That’s _exactly_ it!” She pokes curiously at Kara's hair. "How'd you get your hair so big, anyways? What is that, like, three cans of hairspray?

Kara groans, slapping Maggie's hands away and scrubbing at her face with makeup wipes. “Why am I doing all this, again?”

Maggie shrugs. “You like busting creeps and Vice needed a hand doing stings. Plus, y’know, you’re young and objectively hot.”

“ _Objectively_ hot?!”

“Hey, you’re basically my little sister. If I ever think of you as actual hot, god is gonna come down here and fuckin’ smite me, or some shit. And that’s _after_ your sister manhandles me…”

“I was under the impression that you liked it when Alex manhandles you,” Kara jokes, before immediately realizing her mistake. “Oh, Rao, please don’t…”

Maggie grins in such a way that Kara knows she’s _really_ about to get an earful when the locker room door opens with a bang, revealing Jane Rizzoli dressed like-

“I look like a dollar-store dominatrix, yes, I know,” she drawls sarcastically, limping her way over to her locker. “By the way, whoever decided that hookers have to wear these ridiculous murder heels all the time deserves to be fuckin’ _shot_.”

“Seconded,” Kara grumbles.

“Thirded,” Maggie agrees. “I’m just glad it wasn’t me on, tonight.”

“Yeah, well, someone has to make snarky comments in the earpiece, apparently, so…”

Maggie swats at her in mock-offense. “I’ll have you know that I was a vital part of tonight’s operation.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I went and grabbed Martinez a coffee, and he confessed his undying love for me.”

“God, I _hate_ Martinez, such a smug asshole…”

“Aw, c’mon, Jane, he’s not _that_ bad. And I think he’s got a thing for you,” Kara says with a teasing lilt.

Jane pulls a face. “Ugh, _barf_. If we ever went anywhere I’d have to cover all the mirrors so he wouldn’t bump into them.”

Maggie snorts. “He’s not a bird, Rizzoli.”

“He’s got the brains of one,” Jane mutters. “And why does _he_ get coffee? All he did was sit in a squad car all night- I would’ve _killed_ for a coffee, it was fuckin’ freezing out there.”

“Pretty sure it would’ve blown the undercover op if a uniform brought you coffee, Rizzoli,” Maggie snorts.

“Well, that’s shitty. Hey, how many did you bag last night, Danvers?”

“Five,” she says proudly, finally managing to get the too-tight shirt over her head without shredding it. “You?”

“Seven,” Jane says with a smirk.

“Okay, c’mon, how are you doing that?” Kara whines, throwing a spiky heel at her friend half-heartedly, which a grinning Jane easily dodges.

“Because you’re fuckin’ awkward.”

“Oh, and you’re not awkward, Officer Drops-Everything-Whenever-the-Lab-Nerd-Walks-By?” Maggie laughs. “Fuckin’ _please_.”

Jane flushes scarlet. “Shut up, Sawyer,” she grumps.

Maggie raises her hands in apology, though the grin remains. “Tell you two the truth, I’m amazed _either_ of you get any collars working Vice stings.”

“What? Why?”

“Yeah, why? Think no one would wanna pick us up, Sawyer?”

“Yeah! We’re both hot as heck, so there!” Kara and Jane slap each other five before turning to Maggie and crossing their arms over their chests.

“No, I know you’re both objectively hot-”

“Excuse you, _objectively_?!”

Kara just shakes her head in annoyance. “Don’t ask, it’s a whole thing.”

“-but you two are also the single most awful people I know at just… anything even remotely sexual or flirtatious. It’s baffling, really.”

Kara and Jane both open their mouths to object before they snap shut again, almost in unison.

“Shut up, Sawyer.”

“Yeah, shut up, Maggie.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need to wind down, and it’s fuckin’- fuck! 5:45? Seriously? Alright, let’s hit a diner for breakfast, then, ‘cause I’m fuckin’ starving.”

Kara perks up instantly. “I love breakfast!”

Jane wavers for just a moment before both Kara and Maggie turn on her with puppy-eyes, which she responds to with a tired groan. “Fiiiine. But lemme text Maura, see if she wants to come before her shift starts.” She gropes around in her pants pockets until she finds her phone, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the shit-eating grins Kara and Maggie give one another at her mention of the pretty ME’s name. She snorts at whatever Maura sent back, types up a quick reply, and sets her phone aside as she struggles her way out of the too-tight dress she’d had to wear undercover. “She said she’s in, as long as they have organic options…”

Maggie shrugs. “I was gonna say that place on Luthor, since they’ve got vegan stuff for me.”

“And they have, like, the _best_ bacon,” Kara enthuses.

Maggie shakes her head sadly. “Why do you hate vegetables? They’re your _friends_ , LD.”

Kara wrinkles her nose. “Not after that bet, they’re not.”

“Oh, c’mon, you went vegetarian for a _week_ , kid. Not even vegan. Don’t be such a baby,” Maggie says, rolling her eyes.

“You made me eat _kale_ ,” Kara accuses.

“It was _years ago_!”

Jane groans, well used to their antics after three years. “Okay, kids, let’s go eat before I get even hangrier!”

“Seconded.”

“Thirded.”

“Thank Rao,” Kara mutters.

Jane’s brow furrows. “What?”

Maggie’s eyes widen. “She said she’s thankful for cows, girl loves milk. C’mon, chop chop, Mama’s hungry!”

 

“So, Sawyer, where’s your better half?” Jane asks around a mouthful of pancakes.

Maura’s eyes light up as she turns to Maggie. “I didn’t realize you were married, Officer. Congratulations!”

Kara snorts. “She’s _not_ , which… why is that again, Maggie?”

Maggie glares playfully at her. “None of your business, kid. And she’s been in National City for the past couple weeks, working on something, for her degree. I can never remember. She goes full nerd and I can’t keep up. But it’s fine, ‘cause she’s real cute when she does.”

“Sap,” Kara says, shoving at her lightly.

“You know I like ‘em nerdy, LD,” Maggie grins.

“Is she a scientist?” Maura asks, intrigued.

“She is,” Kara and Maggie say together, proudly.

At Maura’s confused look, Jane chuckles. “Sawyer is dating Danvers’ older sister, Maur.”

“Oh! Does that ever get awkward? I’ve read that there is often tension between people and the sexual partners of their siblings.”

“Maura…” Jane groans.

“Oh! Sorry, was that rude. Wasn’t it?”

She looks so downcast that Jane throws an arm over her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it; they’re way too weird to get offended. Right?”

Maggie tries to hide her smirk at the _very_ protective way Jane’s glaring at them. “’Course not, Doc. Only time it was ever awkward was when _this one_ threatened to throw me into the harbor. While we were _at_ the harbor.”

“Pretty sure I threatened to throw you into the _sun_ , actually,” Kara laughs. “And I meant it, too, Sawyer.”

“Well, you couldn’t _really_ throw her into the sun,” Maura says. “That’s a common trope in pop culture, but the force necessary to break Earth’s gravity is-”

“Maur, it’s a joke.”

“Eh,” Kara says, shrugging and snagging a piece of bacon from Jane’s plate.

Maggie narrows her eyes suspiciously at her partner. _“Anyway_ , yeah, Doc, Alex is a scientist. And a doctor, actually.”

“Really? What’s her specialty?”

“Xenobiology,” Kara says. “And general medicine, and now she’s wrapping up her doctorate in Quantum Engineering.”

Maggie grins and jerks a thumb at Kara. "What she said."

“Fascinating,” Maura breathes. “Do you think she’d ever be willing to-”

“Geek out?” Jane drawls, grinning and nudging Maura gently with her shoulder when she ducks her head and flushes.

“Uh, yes. In fact, _please_ come geek out with her, because I try, I really do, but I don’t understand like, 99% of her work talk,” Maggie laughs.

“And what about you, Officer Danvers- Kara, sorry,” Maura corrects, flashing Kara a smile. “Do you share your sister’s interest in science?”

Kara laughs, rubbing at the back of her neck sheepishly. “I’ve always found it interesting, but… I can’t even pass basic physics. I mean, I’m good at math, I guess, but applying the formulas in given scenarios and stuff is… hard. One of the only good things about not finishing school was not having to retake my physics course.”

Maura smiles. “I understand. I always struggled with creative writing and essays when I was in school.”

“And see, I actually _love_ that,” Kara laughs.

“Takes all kinds, that’s what Ma always says.”

“Oh, how is your mom? Because I miss her. And all the food. But mostly her,” Kara says with a grin.

“She’s good. She’s busy with Pop, running all his office stuff. And she misses your undying and unending appetite, too, Danvers. How’s yours?”

Kara smiles, big and bright. “She’s doing really, really great. Just finished up the latest cycle, so in a couple weeks she’s gonna go to the doctor in a couple weeks. We’re hoping for good news, and her numbers have been looking really good, I guess, so.”

“Yeah, Dr. D’s pretty over the whole chemo-thing, I think,” Maggie agrees.

Maura’s gaze softens. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know your mother was sick-”

Kara waves it off easily. “How would you? And she’s doing good, but she’s still stubborn as heck, y’know?”

“Not as bad anymore, after Alex knocked some sense into her,” Maggie snorts.

“That’s _very_ true,” Kara agrees. She spots the waitress arriving with her newest plate (number four, thus far) and bounces a bit in her seat. “Oh! More food!”

Maura watches, a bit wide-eyed, as Kara digs in. “She has a very impressive physique, considering…”

“That she’s summiting Mount Pancake?” Maggie snorts. “Yeah, well, you get used to it.”

“So what’s Big Danvers doing in National City, anyways?” Jane asks.

“Oh, y’know, probably blowin’ something up,” Maggie drawls. “She’ll be home in a couple days, and I can’t wait. Our place is kinda creepy when she’s not there, y’know?”

Maura nods, unconsciously moving a bit closer to Jane in the booth. “I certainly understand that, Maggie.”

Maggie grins conspiratorially at her before wiping it from her face. “So Doc, you want some pancakes? Because if you do, you’re gonna wanna snag some now.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t. White flour only uses the endosperm,” Maura says, shaking her head and smiling politely, though her eyes remain fixated on the pancakes in question.

“Riiight,” Maggie says.

Jane rolls her eyes. “You are _awful_ to eat with. Just take a damn pancake, Maura, I know you want to.”

“Maybe just… just _one_ ,” Maura says, flashing a bright smile and dragging two pancakes onto her plate.

“One, huh?” At the bemused looks from Maggie and Kara, Jane rolls her eyes and smiles indulgently, eyes on Maura. “Yeah, well. You get used to it.”

********

“Agent Danvers.”

“Director Lane.” Alex licks her lips, running a hand through sooty hair as she offers Lucy her most charming smile. “Has anyone told you that you look _lovely_ in these flashing lights…?”

“Oh, you mean the lights from the police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances?” Lucy deadpans with none of her usual warmth as she stares Alex down. “Do you want to explain what happened, or should I let the building speak for itself?”

Or rather, what’s left of the building.

Because a large chunk of it is simply… gone.

Lucy crosses her arms and arches a brow, clearly waiting for an answer that Alex… doesn’t really have.

Alex sighs, dragging a hand through her hair again. “I was trying to get a better understanding of the photon weapons that we’ve seen being used since the Battle of Metropolis. Which, we really should’ve done that sooner- we can’t keep playing catch up with the bad guys, we’re already technologically behind by _decades_ -”

“Alex.”

“Right. So I was doing some… testing, to try and get the photon canons down to a more manageable size-”

“How manageable?” Lucy drawls, kneading at her brow tiredly.

“I, well, wrist… sized? Like, to wear on my- _agents’_ \- wrists.”

“So, to recap,” Lucy says, lifting her head and observing the building. “You blew up half a skyscraper-”

“I wouldn’t say that that’s… _half_. Maybe a _quarter_.”

 _“Half. A. Skyscraper._ Because you wanted to be Iron Man.” Lucy- the Lucy that Alex has known for almost half her life- is not present here. Director Lane, Army Major, lawyer, and ridiculous _hardass_ , however…

“Not, not _Iron Man_. God. I just, y’know, thought that having alien tech be more, um, _accessible_ to our agents would give us-”

“Alex,” Lucy sighs.

“Yeah, yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Right.”

Lucy sighs again, scrubbing at her face. “Okay. Okay, no one was hurt, somehow- apparently you fuckin’… vaporized half the building, instead of it just collapsing. And because you’re the only idiot who wanders around in the labs at three in the goddamn morning, everyone else was a few floors below. Y’know, _doing_ their _jobs_.”

“No one’s hurt?” Alex asks, relaxing a bit as she’s flooded with relief.

A bit of Lucy shines through as she rests a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Nobody was hurt. But, Alex… You’re… I have to suspend you.”

Alex blows out a breath. “I’d argue, but, y’know. I blew up a quarter of a building, so…”

Lucy snorts before her façade falls back into place. “You blew up _half_ of a building belonging to a covert government organization that exists and functions by _staying under the radar._ ” She casts a significant look to all of the emergency vehicles and news crews. “Tell me, Agent; does this seem _covert_ to you?”

“Uh… no. No it doesn’t.”

“Right. Correct answer. So, yes, suspended, two weeks, no pay. And then, your case will be reviewed by myself and a few of your superiors. To determine if there will be any… further action.”

Alex groans, but she knows when to take her licks. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“So, I hear you’re gonna be hanging out here a little more!” Jimmy says, giving Alex a warm smile as he hands her a bowl of ice cream and drops onto the couch beside her.

“Yeah, yeah the, uh, there was some sorta… accident, at the lab, so I can’t really conduct my experiments there. But I can still do all my-”

“Nerd shit?” Lucy drawls, strolling into the room with a comically large bowl of ice cream and settling on Jimmy’s other side.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Yeah, Luce, my nerd shit. I can still do that from here. And thanks again for letting me crash here, guys. The hotel my boss rented was awful.”

Jimmy nods sympathetically. “Yeah, I bet. Why is it that they send us anywhere on a whim but can’t spring for at least a Holiday Inn? Y’know, someplace with a mini fridge, a pool, _something_ that makes it suck a little less.”

“Exactly! How hard is it to have a _decent_ hotel for your employees?” Alex asks pointedly.

Lucy shoots her a playful glare. “You two are getting no sympathy from me- when I got sent overseas, I slept on a shitty canvas cot with mystery stains. _If_ I was lucky. Usually it was sleeping in a humvee or on the ground.”

“Aw, poor baby,” Alex teases. “And you know we’re just bitching, Luce. I mean, all bosses are assholes once in a while, right?” She offers a sweet smile, which Lucy returns with a grimace.

“Yeah. Assholes, all of ‘em.”

“To asshole bosses!” Jimmy declares, laughing and raising his bowl of ice cream in a toast.

Alex and Lucy cheer, clinking their bowls against his before they start bickering over the remote and what to watch. After five minutes of arguing ( _“It’s debating, handsome, now gimme the remote.”_ ), Jimmy takes a call in another room, telling them to pick something funny before closing the door behind him.

“So,” Lucy drawls. “I hear your boss is a bitch.”

“Oh, god yeah. She’s actually the worst. I may hate her. You know, she suspended me today.”

“Oh yeah? What’d you do?” Lucy plays along.

Alex shrugs. “Some minor property damage.”

“Really? _Minor_?”

“Yup,” Alex says, popping the ‘p’. “Like, only a few… million dollars in damage, or so.”

Lucy gasps in mock-outrage. “Well, _clearly_ , she’s overreacting.”

Alex snorts, reaching over to swat at Lucy, who grins and shies away. “I am sorry, Luce. I know I didn’t say it earlier, but I am.”

“I know, that’s the worst part,” Lucy groans. “Working with your friends is _hard_.”

“Hey, you’re the one who, like, staged a coup and committed treason and blackmail to _get_ this job.”

“Uh, not to get the job, I did it to keep my _dad_ from getting the job,” Lucy corrects, pointing at Alex sternly with her spoon.

Alex laughs, long and loud, before turning to face her old friend. “I’ve fuckin’ missed you, you idiot.”

“I miss you, too. All of you,” Lucy says, smiling sadly. “But Dad wanted the DEO’s HQ to be in National City, so… gotta let him think he’s running the show, y’know?”

“Right. How’s that going, by the way?”

“Well, I’ve slowly been tapering off how often I send him progress reports. Started at three a day, now we’re scaled back to him checking in once a month. Which, thank god, because there’s only so much bullshitting I can do, Alex. I’m not a machine.”

“Lucy, if anyone on this Earth can churn out endless amounts of completely useless bullshit, it’s you,” Alex says reassuringly.

Lucy glares and kicks at her.

“And thanks for letting me stay at your place. I didn’t wanna have to stay at the barracks.”

“Yeah, well, like I said, I’ve kinda missed you guys. All I have here are Jimmy and Winn,” she says with a dramatic shudder.

“Okay, don’t even try that. Winn is one of your favorite people, because he’s the only one who can keep up with all your,” Alex gestures vaguely at Lucy, head to toe, “ _you_.”

Lucy snorts. “Yeah, whatever. Maybe. Still, though.”

“Yeah, I get it. I know Kara misses the hell outta you. Broke her heart when you moved, and then Jimmy, too.”

Lucy nods. “I know. She flies over sometimes- only at night, Momma Bear. We hang out, watch movies, and stuff. Like we did when we were kids.”

“I hope not _exactly_ like that,” Alex says, looking significantly toward the room Jimmy’s in.

“No clue what you’re talking about,” Lucy says, spooning herself a huge glob of ice cream and stuffing it in her mouth.

“Uh-huh. She’s dating some guy, did she tell you?”

“Eugh, gross, men,” Lucy says.

Alex snorts. “Said the bisexual with a live-in boyfriend who adores her and a male partner in various crimes.”

“Eugh, _other_ men,” Lucy clarifies. “What’s his name?”

“Derik or Eric or something. I don’t know, she’s only mentioned him a couple times.”

Lucy eyes her skeptically. “You didn’t go digging? I’m disappointed.”

“I mean yeah, of course I did. But remembering someone’s name is just… It makes them feel important and I don’t want that.”

Lucy frowns, concerned. “Is he a bad dude, or something? Because, I mean, I know a guy…”

“No! No, not at all. Actually he’s, um, he’s an alien. One of the Braalians we’ve worked with, and I guess he’s doing really well with the alias we gave him.”

“Get it, Sunshine!” Lucy grins. Seeing Alex is still frowning, she rolls her eyes. “Alright, c’mon, what’s the issue, Danvers?”

“I just… I liked Anna better.”

“Anna was like, a year ago,” Lucy snorts.

“Yeah, well, I still liked her better,” Alex says stubbornly.

Lucy rolls her eyes. “I think you were more upset about the breakup than your sister was.”

“It just- they were cute! And Anna was nice! Why’d she have to move to Japan, anyway?”

“Because she majored in Japanese and business, Alex. Japan is where the Japanese businesses are,” Lucy explains patiently. “And also, like, _really_ great sushi. Besides, she and Kara are still friends, right?”

“Yeah, they are. Kara says she-” Alex frowns. “How dare you make sense at me. The one time I want you to be at maximum chaotic bisexual, you decide to be normal. I ask _so_ little of you...”

 _“You blew up a building today,”_ Lucy hisses.

“It was barely a quarter of a building,” Alex dismisses easily.

“Dramatic lesbians, I swear to god…” Lucy grumbles.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

 

Lucy and Jimmy really _do_ have a nice place. It’s big, for a NC apartment. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, huge kitchen, a den with a wet bar, and a living room with gorgeous views of the city. It’d be hard to explain, except that _officially_ , Lucy is in the Army Reserve and works as a high-powered attorney in the city, and Jimmy was recently promoted to Assistant Art Director at CatCo Magazine. Which, the reality is that this place is one of the most secure buildings in National City, and Lucy’s Director salary is nothing to sneeze at, so they can _definitely_ afford this place, and Lucy needs the extra layers of security in her home.

Not necessarily because of the DEO, Alex reasons, but also simply because of who Lucy is as a person.

But yeah, it’s a super nice place, and it’s with her friends who she hasn’t seen in a while, so that takes a bit of the bite out of her suspension.

Which holds until she answers Maggie video-call later that night, only to be confronted with her loving girlfriend’s smirking face.

“Hey!”

 _“Hey there, Ted Dymer. I hear you blew up a building today,”_ Maggie drawls with a lazy grin.

“Okay, _no_. It was like, a _quarter_ of a building.” Alex corrects, voice muffled as she pulls her shirt over her head. “A third, at _most_.” Maggie’s eyes rake over her body from her laptop screen, and she licks her lips deliberately. Alex smirks. “See something you like, Sawyer?”

 _“I see several somethings I like,”_ Maggie agrees. _“I also see you still have that bruise on your-”_

“Easy there, horndog,” Alex laughs, taking off her bra and tossing it across the room before stretching to grab one of Maggie’s old GCPD hoodies from the floor and pulling it on. “I’m just getting ready for bed. Long day.”

Maggie pouts at her. _“Okay, that was just_ mean _, Danvers.”_

“You liked it,” Alex coos at her.

_“I mean, fuckin’ duh. You being naked is definitely in my top five favorite things.”_

“Excuse you, top f _ive_? Deeply offended.”

_“Well, also in the top five are waking up with you. And getting to see you before I fall asleep. And your smile…”_

“That’s only four, Sawyer,” Alex says, feeling a deep flush creeping up her neck.

_“Well, I had to save a spot for pizza…”_

Alex belly laughs, and Maggie grins the dimply grin she loves best. “You’re the _worst_ , Maggie Sawyer.”

 _“You like me anyways,”_ Maggie counters, still grinning.

“Maybe a little,” Alex concedes. “I miss you.”

Maggie’s smile softens, eyes scrunching in her affection, and, okay, maybe _this_ is Alex’s favorite Maggie-smile. _“I miss you too, babe. Couple more days, and then you’re home for a bit, right?”_

Alex bites her lip. “I, um, I actually got suspended today. Because of the whole… explosion thing.”

Maggie hums sympathetically. _“Yeah, Little Lane mentioned that, too.”_

“Of course she did,” Alex mutters. “So, I’ll probably be out here a bit longer than I planned, because I still have work to do once I’m un-suspended.”

Maggie sighs. _“I was afraid of that. How is it that of the two of us,_ you’re _the loose-cannon cop in this relationship?”_

“Sorry.”

_“Don’t be. Wrist cannons sound badass.”_

“They totally will be, once I, y’know, _fix_ them…”

_“Right. Any idea how long you’re gonna be out there?_

“Maybe a month?” She watches as Maggie groans and flops backwards onto their bed in the apartment.

_“Baaaaaabe…”_

“I _know_ ,” Alex sighs. “I really fucked up, Lucy was _pissed_.”

 _“Well, yeah, you leveled a building,”_ Maggie snorts.

“Not… _leveled_.”

Maggie laughs. _“I know, I’m just fuckin’ with you. And I can deal with a dumb, boring month without you. Even though I don’t wanna. Maybe you can practice defending your thesis while you’re stuck out there?”_

Alex sighs again as she nods, dragging a hand through her hair. “Yeah, that’s the plan. I’m basically done, so I’m gonna swing by UCNC and CalTech while I’m off and talk with some of their guys about everything, just to, like, triple check my work. I just… I wish I could do a trial run of defending it to the professors and all that, y’know?”

Maggie hums. _“It’s cute that you get nervous to talk to other nerds about nerd stuff, when you’re, like, totally fine wandering into hostile situations with what amounts to a sharp stick. You know you’re gonna do great, babe. You always do.”_

“But what if-”

 _“Uh-uh, nope. You’re so smart and you know your shit, and I love you and you’re gonna do great,”_ Maggie says firmly.

Alex’s posture relaxes a bit. “Yeah?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Maggie smiles at her before a huge yawn pulls from her.

“Sleep?”

 _“Sleep,”_ Maggie agrees regretfully. _“You should try to get some too, if you’re gonna be driving all over tomorrow.”_

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 _“I’m_ always _right,”_ Maggie says primly.

Alex rolls her eyes fondly. “Go to sleep, Sawyer.”

_“Yeah, yeah. Alright, g’night, babe.”_

“Night. Thanks for calling, I needed to see you.”

Maggie smiles sleepily. _“Of course. You know I’ve got your back, Danvers.”_

“I do know that. Love you.”

_“Love you, too.”_

********

“So Rizzoli. I heard a weird rumor.”

“What’s that, Sawyer?” she asks, eyes on the paperwork piled on her desk.

“Emmerson said he saw you bringing coffee to the working girls down by the wharf? More than once?”

Jane finally looks up, brow quirked. “And?”

“You _really_ want someone to be able to bring you coffee while you’re on stings, don’t you?”

“I have _needs_ Sawyer!” Jane yells.

“I think it’s sweet,” Maura says, smiling and squeezing Jane's shoulder lightly as she walks to the detective’s bullpen with a case file.

Maggie muffles her laughter at Jane’s brilliantly red face and the way she threw the papers she was looking over into her trashcan by clearing her throat and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Jane mutters.

"Didn't say a word, Rizzoli."

********

“Although Dr. Palmer’s retirement is well deserved, I feel that I speak for all of us when I say that he’ll be greatly missed. He was a titan in his field, and spearheaded ggroundbreaking technology for LuthorCorp over his long tenure. A round of applause, please.” Dr. Palmer stands and waves at them all exasperatedly as she cheer, drawing several laughs from the crowd at his retirement party. Lex waits until it dies down before resuming his speech. “Tough we will miss Dr. Palmer, I am beyond proud to announce that we have a new Department Head for our R&D department, and prouder still to announce that it’s my sister, Lena Luthor!” Lex crows, raising a glass of champagne in his sister’s direction with a huge grin.

There’s a mix of polite clapping from people from other departments, and loud whooping from the geeks in R&D. Lena waves, an appropriately shy half-smile on her face. Lillian leans in to whisper something in her ear, and she stiffens momentarily before rising to her feet and smiling a bit more forcefully.

“Thank you all. My family built this company, and since I wass small, I’ve always loved being here. Whether it was with my father or in the labs, I've been learning and growing up here in the halls of LuthorCorp. I’m looking forward to playing my part in my family’s legacy, and with all of you, I’m confident that we’ll be able to achieve more than my father ever dreamed.”

She retakes her seat amid polite applause, and Lillian leans in once more. Whatever she says makes Lena’s face fall, just for a moment, before she schools it into a mask of indifference and reaches for the glass of wine at her elbow, downing it quickly.

Lex sighs internally, but his smile never wavers. “I’m sure that she’ll lead us to great new heights, both in the industry _and_ the stock market. Now, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the party, but a CEO’s work is never done!” He shoulders his way easily through the crowd, his size parting it for him, and stops to speak to Dr. Palmer, smile fixed firmly to his face as he shakes the man’s hand and claps him on the back.

“Quite a speech, Mr. Luthor,” Palmer muses.

“Thank you, Doctor. You’ve certainly earned your retirement. You’ve been an asset to this company for longer than I can remember,” Lex says smoothly.

“And I’ll continue to be so, as often as you have need of me,” Palmer says.

Lex’s smile stretches wider. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say. Doctor, how would you feel about… delaying your retirement, by a few months?”

Palmer frowns slightly. “But what about your-”

Lex waves his concerns away carelessly. “No, not in R&D. Lena will have that well in hand, I’m sure. No, what I have in mind is a bit more… _specialized._ ”

Palmer raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh?”

Lex nods, sipping from the champagne glass he holds. “Yes. Do you remember that… project we had to shelve a few years ago?”

Palmer blinks. “I do.”

Lex nods. “I was thinking that perhaps it’s one we should… continue exploring. In a more secure location, of course. And you would be _generously_ compensated for your efforts.”

Palmer’s eyes are as sharp and shrewd as they ever were. “And the... research that we were conducting?”

“All intact, I assure you. As are the prototypes we developed for the government contract.”

“Is anyone else on board?” Palmer asks.

“Dr. Roquette, as well as some of her staff.”

Palmer grins. “Then I’m in. I’ve always admired her work.”

“So have I,” Lex agrees. “I’ll speak more with you later, Doctor. For now, I have to go congratulate my sister.”

Palmer nods, smiling. “Yes, I’ll need to do that myself. Brilliant girl. I can’t help but wonder if you plan on bringing her aboard this new… venture of yours?”

Lex snorts. “Lena? No, absolutely not. Too much of a bleeding heart, I'm afraid. She spent well over a year trying to cure cancer in a garage.”

Palmer chuckles. “The young ones always are rather idealistic. Don’t worry; she’ll grow out of that.”

“You know that normally I’d agree, Doctor. But when it comes to Lena…” Lex studies her as she listens intently to someone on one of her teams, chuckling as the man sloshes wine on a colleague in his enthusiasm and begins apologizing profusely. “I’m not so sure of that.”

***

Lena flops dramatically into the chair behind Lex’s desk, glaring at Lex as he chuckles at her. “God, that was _awful_.” She frowns down at his chair shifting in it uncomfortably. “How do you _sit_ in this all day? It’s like a _marshmallow_.”

“Oh, c’mon, Ace. It wasn’t _that_ bad,” he tries.

Lena snorts, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. “Oh yes, having Mother whispering in my ear the whole party about how this dress doesn’t flatter me, and so sit up straight and this, that, and the other… a dream. Thank you for that,” she drawls.

“I _am_ sorry, but she insisted,” Lex apologizes. “And you know how she is.”

“You think?” she asks wryly.

“Right. Well, I do have something that will cheer you up, if you’ll follow me.”

She eyes him skeptically. “I _just_ sat down.”

Lex shrugs. “Fine, then suffer.”

She lasts less than a minute before huffing out a “Fine.” and holding her hand out imperiously.

He grins, gripping her hand delicately and pulling her to her feet. “Do you need me to carry you, drama queen?”

Her pout deepens as she considers this offer. “… No.”

“Then let’s go.”

 

“I don’t see why covering my eyes is necessary,” she grumbles, stumbling a bit as he guides her carefully through the abandoned halls of LuthorCorp.

“Because I say so, and I’m your boss.”

“You don’t scare me,” she scoffs.

“Hmm. I’ll work on that. Okay, and… open your eyes.”

She blinks a bit as her eyes adjust to the light before her face lights up and she turns to him. “Really?”

Lex grins. “You’re the Department Head, Ace. Of course you get an office.”

“This isn’t Dr. Palmer’s old office,” she points out.

He smirks at her. “True. But I figured, ‘What’s a little more nepotism between Luthors?’” She laughs and darts to the door, fingers tracing over the plaque that reads _‘Lena Luthor, M.E, M.Sc.’_ and directly below, ‘ _Head of Research and Development’_. Lex watches fondly, hands in his pockets. “We can update that, when you finish your doctorate, or add anything else to your alphabet soup. Maybe even an MBA?” he hedges, laughing loudly when she pulls a face at him.

“That’s your arena, Lex, not mine,” she says, walking over and pulling him into a tight hug. “ _Thank you_.”

He shrugs, smile almost soft and pats her back. “Are you going to go inside, or is a sign enough for this reaction?”

She slaps at him lightly and steps away. He ignores the watery sheen to her eyes. “Knowing you, it’s full of nonsense and I’ll hate it.”

He shrugs again, still smiling. “One way to find out.”

She opens the door and turns on the light, illuminating a respectably-sized office with rather modern furnishings. She steps forward to examine the books lining the shelves, the art on the walls. There's a crystal decanter full of good scotch, and several matching tumblers on a tray with it on the credenza, as well as her framed degrees on the walls. She spins the chair behind the desk, fingers flexing slightly against the fabric as she tests it. “I would’ve liked to pick my own _chair_ ,” she snarks, grinning at him.

“I made sure it wouldn’t be too soft for you,” Lex quips, laughing when she sticks her tongue out at him. “Don’t let Mom see you still have those piercings; no one will ever see you again, and I’ll have to hire _another_ new Department Head.”

“I won’t leave them in at work, don’t you worry your shiny bald head,” she snarks. When her eyes fall on the large white couch on the far end of the office, she kicks off her shoes and runs over to it, flopping onto it with a happy hum.

“You are _not_ allowed to sleep on that, Lena,” Lex says firmly, even though he knows it’s futile.

She just smiles and snuggles deeper into it. “Says you. It’s better than my _bed_.”

He rolls his eyes, moving to sit beside her feet on the couch and tossing his jacket over her. “So? Does it pass muster? Obviously, you’re free to change anything you like, but I just thought- I’m really proud of you, and I wanted to make sure that you know that.”

She sits up, nodding and smiling at him, wiping hastily at her face and leaning heavily against his side. “It’s great, Lex. Thank you.”

He smiles. “Anything for you.”

“How about my own bathroom?” Lena asks, resting her chin on his shoulder and grinning a big, goofy grin at him.

He snorts, shoving her lightly until she tips onto her side, giggling. “Well, now you’re pushing it.”

********

Clark grunts under the weight of the train on his shoulders, watching as the figure wearing the strange purple mechasuit vanishes rapidly into the dark sky.

_“Kal-El, report!”_

“No dead, several injuries,” he rattles off. “And… whatever that thing was? It escaped.”

_“Dammit. Alright, stand down, we don’t need any more attention on that thing than there already is. Get those people to safety, and head in.”_

“Copy that.” He shifts the train a bit to get a better grip, wincing when he hears several groans in response. “Sorry!” he calls sheepishly.

He starts toward the hospital, balancing the train carefully so it shifts as little as possible, but his eyes never leave the place where he saw the mechasuit disappear.

That thing is gonna be trouble; he just _knows_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand here we are, about two years in the future!  
> Don't worry, we'll be catching up with everyone else pretty soon as well.
> 
> Lex and, to a certain extent, Lena, will be more involved in the story for the remainder, as will Clark/Superman. We're just about to the endgame, now.
> 
> Thank you as always for taking the time to read! Please feel free to drop comments, questions, and concerns below- I always love hearing from you guys!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as DeadBiWrites, and I'm always down to talk on there as well!!


	23. Chapter 23

“You’re _seriously_ telling me chorus-line kicks and snaps are your go-to dance move?”

Kara’s brow furrows. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, I just- actually, y’know what, no. _No_. That’s weird and wrong and you should feel bad about it,” Maggie decides.

Kara pouts at her. “Aw, c’mon, that’s super normal.”

Maggie points at her sternly. “Don’t try to use super puns on me. I’ll call Little Lane, she’ll back me up on this- your dance game needs work.”

“I am a _great_ dancer!”

Maggie opens her mouth to retort when her phone starts ringing. She narrows her eyes at Kara. “We’ll continue this later, LD.” Kara sticks her tongue out at her as Maggie answers her phone. “Sawyer.”

_“Mija, this is how you answer the phone for your favorite aunt?”_

Maggie grins. “ _Tia_!”

_“How are you?”_

“I’m great! Just, y’know, educating my rookie on how to dance.”

“I’ve been a cop for three years! How am I still a rookie?!” Kara whisper-yells. “And I _know_ how to dance!”

_“Ah. Hello, Kara.”_

“Hi, Mrs. Sawyer!”

Maggie and her aunt both chuckle. “So what’s up, _tia_?”

_“I can’t call and check up on my favorite niece?”_

Maggie rolls her eyes fondly. “I’m your _only_ niece. By that logic, I’m also your _least_ favorite.”

_“And such a smartass. I’ve changed my mind, you’re no longer my favorite.”_

“Hey, now, no need for that!” Maggie laughs. “I’m sorry, you know you’re my favorite aunt. I’m doing alright, just working some busts. Late nights, you know how it is.”

_“You’re getting enough rest? Enough to eat?”_

“Yes, _tia_. Trust me when I say that missing meals is not possible when you’re partnered with Little Danvers,” Maggie laughs. “So really, what’s up? You never call in the middle of the day, and it must be super early there.”

_“I’m coming to Metropolis. In a week.”_

Maggie’s brows creep to her hairline. “Really? What’s the occasion?”

_“I won a trip, in a church raffle. And I could pick between Metropolis and Gotham. And who wants to go to Gotham? So dark, always cloudy. So I figured, I may as well come and see you! Maybe meet this Alex you talk about so much”_

Maggie grins, shoving lightly at Kara as she coos at her. “That sounds great, _tia_. It’s been way to long since I saw you. But…”

_“But…?”_

“ _Tia_ , I know you’ve seen the news. There’s been a lot of attacks recently, and Superman isn’t close to figuring it out. It’s dangerous.” This is an understatement. There’s been attacks more than twice a week for over a month, now. Parks, schools, so many places have been damaged. LuthorCorp tower had been the latest target, and a 24-year old accountant had been killed when the ceiling had dropped on her.  “Maybe you could reschedule-”

_“Mija, are you safe?”_

Maggie snorts lightly, eyeing the bulletproof alien scarfing down her eighth taco of the afternoon beside her. “Safe as I ever am.”

_“Then I’m coming to see you next weekend.”_

Maggie rolls her eyes, but knows better than to argue further. Rosa Sawyer is nothing if not stubborn. “Are you brining anyone? I haven’t seen the kids in… forever.”

 _“No, they’re all working, and of course Jamie just had her baby. But they all say hello, and Sammy said to tell you that the Knights suck.”_ Maggie laughs loudly at this- in the years she’d lived with them, her youngest cousin had been the one who best matched her enthusiasm for baseball. She really needs to give him a call, see how school’s going… _“And Jamie said she wants to Skype with you later. So it’s just me this time. Nobody fun.”_

“I think you’re fun!” Maggie says. “And you’re welcome to stay with us, _tia_.”

_“They’re putting me up in some fancy hotel in the city. You can keep your apartment to yourselves.”_

“Alright, alright. But I really wanna show you around, okay? We can go get lunch, see the sights, all that. Just let me know when you get in, and we’ll come pick you up, okay?”

_“Of course! You didn’t think I wasn’t going to spend time with you? You’ve been away too long, mija.”_

“Away from Nebraska for too long? No such thing,” Maggie laughs. “And Alex will definitely be back in town next week.”

_“Oh, good! I’m looking forward to meeting her. I’ve got to go, though, the baby is crying.”_

“Alright, _tia._ We’ll see you next week! Love you!”

_“I love you too. Very much.”_

“Bye Mrs. Sawyer!” Kara chirps.

She laughs into the phone. _“Goodbye, Kara.”_

Maggie tucks her phone away, and looks over, only to see Kara making a dumb, soft-smiley face at her. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Smiling like that, it’s creepy.”

“It is _not_!”

“Says you.” She dodges as Kara slaps at her. “Hey, supergeek, we don’t hit.”

“So. Your aunt is gonna be in town.”

“Yup. She hasn’t been out this way since I first joined the GCPD.”

“That’ll be so fun! And she gets to meet Alex.”

“Yup.”

“… Maggie…”

“It’s cool. Everything’s gonna be cool and great.”

“Maggie…” Kara sighs.

“What? It’s- okay, so she’s never met any of my girlfriends before, so-”

 _“What?!”_ Kara yells.

Maggie flinches as it echoes in the small space in the car. “No, it’s fine, I didn’t need those eardrums. And it’s not _that_ weird!”

“You were literally _engaged._ To be _married_.”

“Oh yeah…”

“And your aunt never met Kate?”

Maggie throws her hands up. “What was I supposed to do, drag her out here?”

“Kate Kane is a _billionaire_!”

“Technically, she’s just a multi-millionaire,” Maggie grumbles.

“She could’ve flown both of you out there on a private jet!”

“We’re both busy! I was new to the force and Kate… works nights, so-”

Kara’s brow furrows. “Why is a CEO working nights?”

“Uh, um, expansion. Yup. Expansion, loads of it, all the time. She’s a… busy lady.”

Kara eyes her dubiously, but decides not to pursue it further.  “Right. So Alex is the first girl to do the whole ‘meet the family’ thing?”

“Yeah, which- why you gotta make it weird, LD?”

“I’m not _making_ it weird, Maggie. It _is_ weird.”

“Well… shut up.”

“And you really have nothing to worry about. Alex is great with parents. I mean, she’s a doctor and a university professor. And she’s just the best, anyways. What’s not to like?”

Maggie nods, eyes glazed over as she mentally reviews the many, _many_ times Alex has come home singed, bleeding, slimy, or some unholy combination of the three. Not to mention the fact that she blew up a building a month ago…

“Maggie? You okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally great. This is gonna be awesome. Super excited for them to meet.”

***

Alex scans the crowd at the airport, weary from a red-eye cross-country flight. She shoulders her way through her equally groggy fellow passengers, and the irritatingly alert businesspeople getting ready to board their early morning flights. But despite all this…

“Paging Dr. Danvers! Dr. Danvers!”

Alex grins, finding the source of the voice booming through baggage claim, and picks up the pace, jogging until she slams bodily into Maggie’s waiting embrace. She tucks her face into Maggie’s hair and takes a deep inhale. Six weeks is way, _way_ too long to be away from home.

“Somebody’s clingy,” Maggie teases, words belying actions as she pulls Alex even closer.

Alex lets out a shaky laugh. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Maggie says, and Alex can feel the smile against her chest.

Alex pulls away a bit to look down into Maggie’s beaming smile. “I missed you.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Maggie gives her waist a squeeze and presses a kiss to her mouth, pulling away with a laugh before it turns into a full-on makeout session. “Alright, I could _kinda_ tell…”

Alex laughs, loud and bright. “I _really_ missed you, Sawyer.”

“I missed you too, Danvers.”

“Take me home?”

Maggie grins, big and dimply. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

Alex’s shoulders sag with relief the minute she walks through to door of their apartment.

They’d moved in together a little over a year ago, and honestly, it’s probably the best decision she’s ever made- being able to come home to Maggie, or at least to their cozy little apartment littered with bits of their life, has significantly improved her days (and nights). The little knick-knacks that Maggie tends to collect line the shelves, as do medical texts and scientific journals and several well-loved mystery novels. There’s pictures of them and their friends and family lining the walls, and Maggie’s Medal of Valor has a special place on the bookshelf. They’d dragged the big leather couch and oversized flatscreen from Maggie’s apartment to their new place, and the curry-stained green rug and endless sets of bookshelves from Alex’s, and they’ve added a new-to-them coffee table with only a few scuffs and scrapes (“ _It’s_ character _, Danvers. Not everything has to be new, y’know.”_ ). This place is smaller than the ones they’d originally looked at- just the one bedroom and a small side room they’ve turned into an office. But the high ceilings, original brick walls, and soft yellow light that streams in through the factory windows had sold them on it. And all of it together? That’s what makes this place home.

Alex moves forward into the apartment, dropping her backpack to the floor and kicking off her sneakers as she goes. Once free, she flops unceremoniously onto the couch, landing face-first with a contented groan. “Oh, couch. I’ve missed you most of all.”

Maggie chuckles, tossing the shoes onto the pile by the door and  dropping to sit at Alex’s head. She runs her fingers through Alex’s hair, nails scratching lightly against her scalp. “You missed the couch more than me? Deeply offended.”

Alex hums, preening a bit under the attention. “I mean, you’re alright, I guess. But I can’t take naps on you.”

Maggie snorts. “D’you want me to list the number of times you’ve fallen asleep on top of me?”

“No,” Alex grumbles, shifting and scooting around until her head is in Maggie’s lap.

“Tired, babe?”

“Mmhmm. Long flight. Babies crying. Awful.”

“People who take babies on red-eye flights are monsters,” Maggie agrees.

“They _are_. We’re never taking babies on a plane.”

“Okay, deal.” Maggie bends to kiss her forehead before she eases out from under Alex. Alex, for her part, protests loudly and grabs at her hips, only to have her hands slapped away. “No, no, you need to take a shower, and then sleep in your _actual_ bed. If I let you fall asleep on the couch with airplane germs all over you, you’re gonna be pissed. C’mon, up.”

“I hate that you know me that well,” Alex grumbles as she holds out her hands and allows Maggie to drag her to her feet.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yeah, I don’t. Wanna join me in the shower?” Alex asks, attempting to look seductive but only managing to make herself look sleepy.

“Are you... propositioning me, Danvers?”

“Is it working?” Alex asks around a loud yawn. 

Maggie snorts. “Oh, hell yeah, babe. Consider me horny. I’ll shower with you, but only because I don’t trust you to stay awake if I don’t.”

“Yaaay,” Alex cheers quietly, “I get to see you naked.”

“You could’ve had that earlier, y’know, but you got all squirmy about _rules_ and shit.”

“You are _not_ allowed to pick me up at the airport wearing nothing but a trenchcoat, Maggie Sawyer,” Alex says firmly.

“Killjoy.”

 

“Oh, hey, so, um, my aunt called.”

Alex hums sleepily, currently concerned with wrapping her arms and legs around Maggie and going full koala on her for the next twelve or so hours. “Yeah? S’nice.”

“It is. Um, she’s kinda… coming into town, this next weekend. And she mentioned wanting to meet you… If you don’t want to, it’s fine, but I just thought I’d, y’know, let you know.”

Finally satisfied that she has wrapped Maggie up completely in her embrace Alex tries to focus. “Why would I not want to?”

“I dunno, I just… I don’t usually do the whole ‘meet the family’ thing.”

Alex’s face scrunches. “Maggie, you’ve met literally my entire family. Even my cousin’s wife and kid. Like, you’ve met _all_ of them.”

“I meant I don’t do it with _my_ family,” Maggie says quietly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. So if you’d rather not, or whatever, it’s no big deal-” She attempts to squirm a bit, huffing when she can’t move more than fractions of an inch with Alex around her. “What are you, a squid?”

“Maggie, I absolutely wanna meet your aunt. From everything you’ve told me, she’s great, and a total badass.”

Maggie’s voice is soft and uncharacteristically uncertain when she asks, “Yeah?”

“Fuckin’ duh,” Alex grumbles, stretching to press a kiss to a dimpled cheek. “We’ll plan like, activities and stuff to see in the city later. Oh, and we have to take her to _Chiara_ \- I haven’t been back there since the re-opening after Gio took over. And maybe we can get Clark to give us a tour of the _Planet_ \- it sounds super lame, but it’s pretty cool to see how a modern newspaper operates. Oh! And we can-”

Her flood of ideas is abruptly halted as Maggie licks her way into Alex’s mouth, kissing her deeply as she can at such an odd angle.

“What was that for?” Alex asks, a little breathless by the time Maggie pulls away.

Maggie shrugs as best she’s able. “I just… I really fuckin’ love you, Alex Danvers.”

Alex grins sleepily. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer. And it’s all gonna be awesome. Because you’re awesome, and _I’m_ awesome, and together, we’re-”

“Awesome?” Maggie asks, rolling her eyes fondly when Alex’s sleepy smile only gets wider.

“Exactly. But now we sleep, for like, the entire day.”

“Alright, sleep away.” Maggie watches as Alex’s eyes drift closed, running her thumb over what she’s pretty sure is Alex’s wrist (maybe? Perhaps a knee?).

She closes her own eyes, trying to synch her breaths to those of the woman sleeping soundly beside her, and as she drifts off, she doesn’t think about the weird purple robot that’s been kicking Clark’s ass, or the detective’s exam she’s sitting in a few months, or about how she hasn’t seen her aunt in- god, eight years? She doesn’t even think about the little box tucked away in her personal gun-safe, or what it could mean for her and Alex- something she’s been stuck on for _weeks_.

For now, she lets herself fall asleep and believe that everything is gonna be just fine.

Maybe even awesome.

***

“I’m gonna throw up,” Maggie mutters. “Right here, in this terminal. Gonna go full Exorcist. Head revolving, pea soup, the works.”

Alex rolls her eyes, catching Maggie around the shoulders as she tries to retreat and pulling her back to her side. “Why is it that you’re more nervous than _I_ am?”

“Because I’m a human disaster, Danvers. You knew that going in.”

Alex snorts. “It’s gonna be fine, babe. Really.”

“But what if-”

“ _Mija_!”

Maggie turns around, a grin splitting her face as she sees her aunt wading her way through the crowd. “ _Tia_!”

Rosa Sawyer is, if possible, tinier than Maggie, eyes level with her niece’s nose, but she sends a sort of easy confidence rolling around her that tends to get people to move. When Maggie was little and had wondered about it, Rosa had only joked that it was her own personal superpower. “Maggie’s been trying to imitate it ever since.

Maggie darts over to her, wrapping her up in a hug that’s firmly returned.

“It’s so good to see you, Margarita,” her aunt coos, holding Maggie’s face between her hands. Maggie relaxes at the familiar, calloused skin of her aunt’s palms on her cheeks. “You’re so pretty! Did you wear makeup just to pick me up?”

“ _Tia_ ,” Maggie whines, unable to hide her grin, pursed though it may be. “You full-named me! And you’re smooshing my face.”

Rosa presses her palms closer for an instant, pulling Maggie’s face level with hers and planting a kiss on her forehead before pulling her hands away. “Still such a smartass, _mija_.”

“I come by it honestly,” Maggie drawls, before grabbing the bags, rolling her eyes and waving away her aunt’s protests.

“I can carry those, you know. I’m not _that_ old”

“I know. But there’s kinda somebody I wanted to introduce you to, and she’ll kick my ass if I let you carry these,” Maggie laughs, hefting the carry-on to get a better grip on it. “C’mon.”

They weave their way through the crowd to where Alex is standing, biting her lip and straightening out her jacket. When her eyes land on them, she breaks into a broad smile.

“Is that Alex?” Rosa whispers conspiratorially.

“Yeah.”

Her aunt slaps at her arm with a grin. “She’s pretty.”

“Yeah, she is,” Maggie says with a dopey smile as Alex jogs up to them. She stops a few feet away, visibly fighting not to fidget. “ _Tia_ , this is Alex Danvers. Alex, my Anut Rosa.”

Alex smiles, extending a hand. “It’s great to finally meet you, Mrs. Sawyer.”

Rosa takes Alex’s and, shaking it between both her own with a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Alex. Whenever I get Maggie on the phone, you’re all she talks about.” She smiles as both Maggie and Alex flush deeply. “So what are we doing today?

Maggie grabs at the chance to dodge her aunt’s teasing for as long as possible. “Well, first, we’re gonna dump all this crap at your hotel, and then I was thinking maybe you’d wanna go be tourists. And I think we’re meeting up with Kara for lunch?” She looks to Alex for confirmation, receiving a smile and a nod.

“That sounds great. But don’t either of you have to work?”

Maggie shakes her head with a grin. “I have the day off- I’m helping Vice out tomorrow night with busts.”

“And I’ve been working across the country for the past six weeks, so I managed to talk my way into getting a couple days off,” Alex agrees.

“We’re all yours, _tia_. Any ideas for what you wanted to do?”

Rosa hums thoughtfully. “Well, there are a few things…”

 

“Maggie, I’d love some coffee. Go get me some, please?”

Maggie eyes her aunt suspiciously as they wade through the heavy foot traffic of the bustling Hypersector. "You have a coffee in your hands, _tia_. It’s like, mostly full.”

Rosa maintains eye contact as she raises the half-full cup to her lips and drains it of its contents. She smiles and holds the cup out to her niece. “Maggie, I’m out of coffee. Will you go get me another cup, please?”

Behind her, Alex coughs to cover up a laugh, because _god_ , that was a Maggie Sawyer move if ever she’d seen one.

“Y’know what? Sure, why not?” Maggie huffs, rolling her eyes as she takes the empty cup and wanders off, hopefully toward the nearest coffee shop.

“Columbian, cream, two sugars-”

“I know what to do!” Maggie calls over her shoulder as she disappears into the crowd.

Rosa shakes her head fondly before linking her arm with Alex’s, pulling them to a bench nearby and dropping onto it with a sigh. “I see she’s still a brat.”

Alex allows herself to laugh loudly this time. “She totally is, but only sometimes.”

“In my defense, I only had two years to raise her,” Rosa says with a grin. “The damage had already been done.”

“I’m sure.” They stop to admire the famous buildings surrounding them, including the Daily Planet skyscraper with its distinctive bronze globe. “She talks about you a lot, too,” Alex says quietly, offering a sheepish smile. When Rosa looks over at her curiously, she continues. “I just- earlier, you said she talks about me a lot. She talks a lot about you and her cousins, too. She really loves you guys.”

Rosa smiles softly. “I know she does. And we miss her, but… I can’t blame her for not coming to visit. There’s a lot of bad memories. Most of the two years she was with us, we… she was so _angry_ and so hurt, because of what my brother did. It took months before she’d talk to me again, the way she used to. And she never brought anyone home.”

Alex hums in acknowledgement. “I can relate.” When Rosa glances over, she waves it off. “Ancient history, now. My younger sister was adopted when I was 15, and she was… a handful. I held onto some stuff I shouldn’t have for a long time, with my mom. Maggie kinda pushed me into actually talking about it.” She blows out a breath that’s almost a laugh. “She’s annoyingly wise, sometimes.”

“She gets it from me,” Rosa says seriously.

Alex laughs. “Probably. But she’s… she’s really great. And, um, just, y’know, so you know… since meeting you earlier, I see where she comes from, in you. Like, I might get whiplash, between you two.”

Rosa laughs. “You should see her with her cousins. Crazy, all of them. And Maggie… she was always my little shadow when she was small. She and her mother were never exactly close. When she showed up at my door with a bag, half-frozen, it was never a question if she was staying. Honestly, I thought she hated it with us, until her 18th birthday.”

"What happened then?"

Rosa smiles. "She brought home a stack of papers from the library and asked me to drive her to the DMV. She changed her name to Sawyer, as soon as she was able. 'So we match,' she said. I cried for two hours. It made her very uncomfortable."

Alex smiles. “I’m glad she had someone like that, with you.”

“She’s my family,” Rosa says, as though it’s really so simple. And maybe it is. “Do you love her?”

Alex smiles, nodding without hesitation. “I really do, Mrs. Sawyer. She’s… everything I didn’t know I always wanted, _needed_. Y’know?”

Rosa smiles. “I do. It was the same with my husband. He was the best man I ever knew.”

“I feel the same about Maggie.”

Rosa reaches over and covers Alex’s hand with her own, giving it a light squeeze. “I can see it.” She studies Alex closely, still smiling warmly. “I like you,” she decides. “I’ve never seen Maggie as happy as I have today, and I know it’s because of you.”

Alex takes a deep breath steeling herself. “Actually, Mrs. Sawyer, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s about Maggie, and me…”

Rosa smiles a bit knowingly. “You and Maggie…?”

“What about me?” Maggie asks, leaning over the back of the bench and handing her aunt the requested coffee. When they both jump and neither of them immediately answers her, her eyes narrow slightly. “Alright, what are you two talking about?”

“Don’t you try to use your cop voice on _me_ , Margarita Sawyer,” Rosa says, arching a brow. “It didn’t work for your dad, it won’t work for you. I changed your _diapers_.”

Maggie sighs deeply. “Yeah, _tia._ I know. You tell me every time I call you.”

“Good. And we were telling embarrassing stories about you. Like how you lost your first tooth-”

Maggie’s eyes widen and she checks her (nonexistent) watch exaggeratedly. “Oh, wow! Look at the time! We’re supposed to meet your sister for lunch at _Chiara_ , we’ve gotta go.”

“Ah, the infamous Kara,” Rosa muses as they vacate the bench. She turns to Alex. “Is she like what Maggie tells me?”

“Depends; what does Maggie tell you?”

“Mm, I think the way she’s phrased it was ‘a cross between a black hole, Barbie, and a golden retriever. In the best possible way.’”

Alex laughs loudly. “Trust me, that’s 100% accurate, Mrs. Sawyer.”

Rosa nudges Alex lightly. “Call me _tia_. Or Rosa.”

Alex smiles. “Alright, Rosa.”

Ahead of them, Maggie beams. “Taxi!”

 

Kara, upon meeting Rosa, smiles brightly and pulls her into an immediate embrace. “It’s so nice to meet you! Maggie talks about you all the time,” she pulls away, hands resting on Rosa’s shoulders as she continues smiling (and babbling), “and gosh, it’s nice to get a visual- oh my gosh, you guys even look alike! Which, of course you would, you’re related. How are you liking Metropolis so far? Did you guys go see the art museum yet? They’ve got this really cool exhibit on Monet right now, and- gosh, you’re probably starving! I ordered a bunch of different stuff, because we all usually share, but if you want anything else go ahead and get it! Well, I didn’t order it, really, Gio just came out and talked to me for a while and then like, vanished- he does that. But the food’s really great.”

Rosa smiles warmly at her. “That was very good of you, Kara. Thank you. And it’s nice to meet you, too.”

Kara smiles even wider. “I’m gonna go see how much longer the food’s gonna be. Plus, Gio said he wanted me to do something in the kitchen… be right back!”

She scurries off, and Maggie raises an eyebrow at her aunt expectantly. “So? What d’you have to say, now that you’ve met LD?”

“I love her,” Rosa declares. “I’m keeping her.”

Alex and Maggie laugh loudly. “Yeah, she has that effect on people. Wait until you meet Gio.”

***

Later that night, after a long, fun-filled day of playing tourists in their own city, Maggie and Alex crawl into bed.

“She likes you,” Maggie yawns. “Like, a lot. Possibly more than she likes me.”

Alex chuckles, humming happily as Maggie curls around her and snuggles close. “She said she liked me, when you were getting her coffee. Thinks I make you happy, or something.”

“You do make me happy,” Maggie murmurs, planting a kiss against the nape of her neck. “Although I think she was about to drive away into the sunset with Clark.”

Alex snorts loudly. “Oh my god, did you see how red he got when she told him what a handsome young man he is? I thought Lois was gonna laugh herself unconscious.”

“But can we blame her? He’s far and away the best looking guy I’ve ever seen in real life…”

“Hey, now, that’s… sort of my cousin you’re talking about,” Alex grumbles, rolling so she and Maggie are face to face.

“I think I’m a little too gay for him, babe. Plus, y’know, I think _tia_ would fight me for him, and I don’t think I can fight her.”

“Aw, look at you respecting your elders,” Alex coos.

Maggie shakes her head solemnly. “Nah, babe. Not even that. She’s just scrappy.”

“Maggie.”

“Pretty sure she bit a guy, once.”

Alex arches a brow. “I have overwhelming evidence to point out that you _also_ bite people.”

“Well that’s totally different. You _like_ it when I bite you.”

Alex pokes her in the stomach. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Alex’s frown deepens playfully. “Well _now_ I don’t.”

Maggie quickly rolls them so she’s hovering over Alex on her elbows, peppering her face with light kisses that make her scrunch up her nose and laugh. “Not even a _little_?”

“Maybe a little,” Alex concedes.

Maggie hums approvingly, pressing a firm kiss to her mouth before rolling them back to their original positions. Once they’re settled, Maggie nudges Alex’s nose with her own. “Thanks for today. It was… kinda perfect.”

“Of course. I really like your aunt, and I hope I can meet your cousins sometime, they all sound great.”

“ _You’re_ great. Who meets the family and then asks for seconds?” Maggie chuckles.

“I mean, I really just wanna hear more embarrassing stories about you, and I figure they’re the best way to do that, so…” Alex shrugs.

“Shut up, Danvers.”

Alex giggles into the kiss, deciding not to think about the box in her locker at the DEO.

She can talk to Maggie's aunt about it tomorrow.

********

“Lois, have you seen my tie?”

“Which one?”

“The red one!”

Lois blows out a breath. “You have like, eight red ties, Smallville!”

“The one you hate!”

“Oh, that one. It’s in the bag with the _suit_ I hate.”

There’s the sound of shuffled hangers in the closet, followed by a shouted, “Thank you!”

She rolls her eyes fondly. “I don’t know what he’s so nervous about. We’ve gone to fancier stuff than _this_ for a story.”

Kara shrugs, taking another bite of the pizza piled on her platter. “You know how he is; fancy stuff always makes him kinda jumpy. And it being Lex Luthor’s party probably doesn’t help.”

Lois sighs, checking her phone before tucking it away in her clutch. “Fair enough, but he’s gonna make us fuckin’ late. _Smallville! Move your perfectly sculpted ass!_ ”

 Kara snorts as Clark hurries out of the bedroom, red-faced. He runs his hands over his suit, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles. “I look alright?”

“I think you’re a very handsome young man,” Kara snickers. “We should ask Mrs. Sawyer if she wants to be your date.”

He glares playfully at her, though the tips of his ears turn a bit pink. “Nobody asked you.”

“You didn’t _not_ ask me,” she points out, gesturing with her pizza crust for emphasis.

He snatches the crust from her and shoves it into his mouth, over her many protests. Lois rolls her eyes. “Alright, kids, no fighting. Hon, we’ve really gotta go, the car’s waiting downstairs.”

He nods, stepping into his freshly polished dress shoes and helping her into a light trenchcoat. “Okie-doke. Kara, are you sure you don’t wanna get ready and tag along? It’s open to the public, there’s probably a ton of people there, and I know you’ve been a bit down since Erik… y’know.”

“Dumped me?” Kara asks, grinning when Clark smiles sheepishly at her. “It’s fine, he was a weirdo anyway. But as to whether I wanna go to some fancy party and watch you and Lois skulk around while I hang out by myself _without_ the benefit of pizza? Never wanted to go to a party less,” she says cheerfully. “And Kal?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s gonna be fine. Even if Lex Luthor is a total jerk, Lois is there to protect you.”

He snorts. “Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about.” He _oofs_ very convincingly when Lois elbows him in the stomach, grinning when she rolls her eyes.

“Don’t patronize me,” she grumbles, preening a bit when he kisses the top of her head.

“I would never.”

“Ugh, go already,” Kara groans. They laugh and close the door behind them, leaving only the ringing echoes of their mirth in the apartment to keep Kara company.

“I need more single friends,” Kara informs the pizza forlornly before taking a bite of it.

***

“I’d like to thank you all for coming, and for helping the Luthor Foundation raise well over $4 million this evening to aid those affected by the recent string of attacks in Metropolis.” Lex pauses for applause, grinning when there are a few whoops and whistles from the crowd before holding up a hand. “As you know, I started this foundation with my sister after our father passed away, to give back to the city we both gained so much from over the years, and in addition to her work in our R&D department, she’s worked tirelessly with my mother and other organizers to make this night a success. Lena Luthor, ladies and gentlemen!”

Lena rises when a spotlight drifts from the stage to land on her, waving and smiling sheepishly before quickly retaking her seat as she light moves back to Lex, clapping onstage and grinning proudly at her.

“I forgot Lena was back from school, now,” Clark whispers. “She’s really grown up the last few years, huh?”

“Kids tend to do that,” Lois snarks. “She was always a pretty girl. Smart, too. Makes sense she’d join the family business.”

“Yeah. Too bad, though. She always seemed like a real nice kid. Shy, but nice.”

Lois hums in agreement as Lex resumes his speech.

“After the multitude of attacks these past weeks, we have every right to be concerned, especially as our resident _superhero_ seems to be no closer to stopping these events-”

Clark clenches his jaw hard enough to really feel it, hating that Lex is absolutely correct.

“-but we, as a people, have done so much to help one another. Food drives, blood drives, opening our homes to those who’ve been displaced… I’m proud of us, of all of _you_ , for continuing to come together, time and again, when things like this happen. _You_ are the true heroes of this city, capes notwithstanding.” This draws several chuckles from the crowd. “Now, I hope you all enjoy the food, and the drinks, and please, consider donating all you’re able to assist in rebuilding our city. In Metropolis, we know we take care of our own, and you all are a shining example of that.” He stops to laugh at something happening offstage, in the general direction of where Lena’s sitting. “Alright, I’m being told to wrap it up, and knowing my sister, she is not above instructing the band to play me off the stage.” There’s a loud chorus of laughter, and he rolls his eyes, throwing his palm down at all of them. “Enjoy the party, everyone- you all deserve it!”

He leaves the stage amid loud applause and cheers, and the band resumes playing.

“What a nice speech,” Lois drawls. “Wonder how long he practiced it in the mirror in nothing but his boxers?”

Clark snorts. “We don’t know that he still does that,” he says, attempting fairness. It’d been a quirk of Lex’s in college and for his first few years at LuthorCorp, and he’d caught no small amount of teasing from the both of them for it. He’d always lazily waved them off, grinning and demanding a beer, as he was _‘the only breadwinner, here.’_

That’d been… about a lifetime ago, Clark supposes.

“Guess we should try to talk to him,” Clark sighs.

“Yeah, probably,” Lois agrees.

Clark looks at her sideways. “Are we _gonna_ go talk to him?”

Lois considers this. “We could. Or, instead, we can eat the fancy food and drink the bubbly drinks on his dime and then have inappropriate sex in the bathroom?”

Clark grins. “I like your idea better.”

“Obviously.” She slides her hand into his and pulls him easily along toward where the line starts for the buffet.

Well, until she crashes into someone, nearly knocking her to the ground.

Clark reaches out, catching her by the elbow to steady her. “Are you alright, miss?”

The girl looks startled, but regains her composure quickly. “Oh, no, I’m sorry, that was probably… my fault…” Upon she sees who it is she’s bumped into, Lena’s expression smoothes. “Mr. Kent, Miss Lane.” Her voice is cool, even. Nothing like it’d been when she’d been a bit younger.

“Miss Luthor. I’m going to keep our places in line,” Clark murmurs, offering a stiff smile as he moves off.

Lois huffs at him before turning her attention to Lena. “Lena, it’s been a while. You’re very grown up.”

“Yes, well, teenagers tend to do that,” Lena snarks before catching herself. She eyes Lois up and down appraisingly. “You know, you almost destroyed our company with your exposé series. Stocks nosedived, I was hounded by the press for weeks… and I almost feel that I should thank you.”

Lois quirks a brow. “Thank me?”

Lena nods thoughtfully. “If you hadn’t skewered my family, our company, our reputation, we’d have never been able to fix those issues within our company.”

“Oh,” Lois replies lamely.

“But then again, you skewered my family, our company, and our reputation in one of the largest publications in the world, and made quite a name for yourself doing it. So, you see my dilemma,” Lena says, lips flicking up into a small smirk as she snags a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, cradling it in her hand.

Lois laughs, grabbing a glass for herself. “I do. It _is_ good to see you, Lena. I think the last time you were- what, fourteen? Fifteen?”

“Something like that,” Lena agrees. “I suppose not much has changed, has it? I’m still chasing after my brother.”

“You were a smart kid,” Lois disagrees. “You clearly still are, if you’re already the head of R&D.”

Lena shrugs. “I don’t know if everyone would agree with that.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Lois says helpfully, clinking her glass against Lena’s with a wink. “Key to happiness, kiddo. When people are nasty to you, when they haven’t got anything good to say… fuck ‘em. Not literally, obviously, but yeah. Fuck ‘em.”

Lena laughs, loudly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Lois grins, reaching into her bag, fishing out a business card and an ancient pen. She quickly scribbles her number on it before holding it out for Lena. “If you ever want to talk in-depth about the changes LuthorCorp has made the past few years, I’d be thrilled to talk to you.”

 Lena reaches for it, hesitating just a moment before she takes it and tucks it into her own bag. “I’ll think about it.”

Lois finds Clark trying very hard to not be obvious about looking over at them every few seconds and chuckles. “I’ve gotta go keep him company, or he’ll do something stupid. But he’s kinda cute, so I guess it’s fine.”

Lena hums, studying him. “He has nice eyes,” she decides, “But he’s not really my type.”

This is surprising to Lois, just a little. Clark is, essentially, everyone’s type. “No?”

Lena shakes her head, smiling at what Lois can only imagine is a private joke. “I like… blondes.”

Lois grins. “I’ll keep an eye out for you,” she says, before ducking her head in farewell. She makes her way over to Clark and slaps at his arm. “Coward.”

“I wasn’t- okay, yeah, kinda,” he admits sheepishly. “Sorry, I just…”

“For a dude who faces danger regularly, you’re very bad at confrontation.”

He huffs out a laugh. “I’m just a kid from a farm in Kansas. I’m not always great with people. Gimme a cow or a tractor, though, and I’m your man.”

Lois snorts and rolls her eyes at him. “Yeah, well. It probably worked out better this way. Might get the littlest Luthor to give me an interview.”

He lets out a low whistle. “Impressive. I thought for sure she was gonna clock you.”

Lois considers this, bobbling her head back and forth. “It really could’ve gone either way.”

“Well, since we’re speaking of potential fist-fights, Jimmy called earlier. Said they’re both doing good. They miss us, all that.”

Lois sets her jaw. “Bully for them.”

Clark sighs. “Just try talking to her. _Without_ yelling.”

“It’s- she’s just so-”

“Stubborn? Snarky? Unapologetic? Exactly like her big sister?” Clarks asks, ticking the options off on his fingers.

She huffs at him. “ _Yes_.”

Clarks softens, tucking her under his arm and pulling her close. “I know. But try anyway. Take it from me; the other option is… not a great idea.”

“The other option being?”

“Letting years go by, and not trying to fix it.”

After a moment, Lois scowls up at him. “You don’t get to claim ‘simple farmboy’ one minute and then dispense wisdom the next, Smallville.”

Clark chuckles, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “What can I say? I’m a complicated guy.”

***

Hours later, long after the party’s wrapped up and everything’s been broken down and taken apart, Lena finds herself reviewing budget reports in her office, sipping at the few fingers of scotch she’s poured herself from the decanter on her sideboard.

It’s not that she _needs_ to be doing this, really, it’s just… her apartment doesn’t quite feel like home yet. Actually, if she’s being _very_ honest (and why not? It’s not like anyone else can hear her, or is even around) nowhere in Metropolis really feels like home, unless she’s around Lex. He’s always been more her home than anything else has. And he’d disappeared halfway through the evening to deal with some sort of issue with a trade deal he was working on.

So despite being, apparently, one of the most eligible women in the city, she has no real plans after having thrown a _very_ successful fundraiser, besides… more work.

Not that she’s really getting much done, tipsy as she is, other than digging further into the records Dr. Palmer had left.

But after an hour or so or puzzling things out, a frown is fixed firmly on her face, because… these reports aren’t accurate.

Sure, the numbers seem to add up, but they also don’t make any _sense_. Why would R&D have spent $2 million dollars on a project that was summarily scrapped only three weeks later? And what even is… she squints at the screen, blinks a few times.

(She may be drunker than she thought. Or she should swap out her contacts for her glasses. Probably both.)

“What the _fuck_ is L Defense Systems?” She’s been part of this company, however tangentially, since she was a preteen, and she’s never heard anything about this. And what- bunkers? Genetic research?

She reaches for the phone, cursing when she realizes that at this hour, no one else will be in the building. Deciding to leave it for a few hours, she keeps the page open on the computer, scribbles herself a sloppy post-it, and stumbles her way to the couch, dropping onto it with a happy hum. She’s out almost before she’s fully horizontal.

Unseen, the pinhole camera poised behind her desk records on.

 

Lena wakes a couple hours later, head pounding, mouth sour, and dress thoroughly destroyed from having been slept in. She drags a hand down her face and sighs at her (stupid) decision the night before to get drunk in her office before sitting up, slowing as the world wobbles a bit in response.

“God, why did I do this to me?” she groans.

“Great question.”

She leaps/stumbles, landing hard on her ass. “Lex!”

He leans against the doorway with a broad grin. “Got an alert from security that someone had stayed overnight without checking out. Imagine my surprise that it’s _you_.”

She eyes him skeptically. “None?”

“None whatsoever,” he agrees. He steps into the office, tossing his coat on the desk and dropping onto the couch as he hands her a coffee. “You can’t just get drunk every time you see Mom, you know.”

“But she makes it so _easy_ ,” Lena mutters darkly.

“Lena…”

“It’s fine, really. I wasn’t drunk until I came in here, anyways.”

Lex sighs but allows that this, at least, is true. She’d been perfectly composed at the gala. “What were you doing in here anyway?”

“Looking over reports,” Lena says. “Which reminds me, I found something weird...”

“How deep did you drunk-dive into the internet, exactly? Because while I appreciate your delinquency as much as anyone possibly can, I do not need the FBI storming the building.”

She frowns and shoves lightly at him as he chuckles. “Not that kind of weird. God, what was it, a budget report, or something? Hang on, I left the document open…” She stands unsteadily and moves behind her desk, pointedly tossing his jacket onto the floor near the coat rack in the corner as she brings her computer to life. But all she finds is… “Shoes?”

Lex appears behind her, studying the shoes over her shoulder. “What makes these shoes weird, exactly?”

“No, just, hang on a second.” Her fingers fly over the keyboard, but she finds no mention of L Defense Systems. Nor does she find a post-it note she felt _sure_ should be on the corner of her desk. She slumps back in her seat, baffled. “I- I could _swear_ I saw something odd. L Defense Systems…”

Lex’s brow furrows. “Defense systems? We don’t have too much for defense systems, these days, and the ones we _do_ have are all for the DoD, Ace, you know that. But expanding into that market might not be a bad idea.”

Lena runs a hand through her hair distractedly. “I- I suppose.”

Lex straightens. “Let me know if you want to pursue that? I think it could be pretty profitable. And the name is pretty good, too. L Defense Systems…”

Lena’s still staring at the screen. “I will, yeah.”

Lex ruffles her hair, drawing her attention as she scowls. “Come on, I’ll buy you breakfast- Lord knows you look like you could use it.”

“Alright, sure. Just let me stop at my place, change out of this dress?”

“Of course.” He waits for her to put on her shoes, laughing as she groans. “Why do you insist on wearing those? No one will think any less of you if you wear something more practical outside the labs.”

“Because I’m a decade younger than everyone on my team already; I’m not about to be half a foot shorter, too.”

Lex shrugs, grabbing his jacket off the floor and tossing it over her shoulders. She’s swallowed up by the dark fabric, and he laughs as she shrugs her arms into the sleeves, trying vainly to roll them enough that she can use her hands. “So, what are we thinking?”

“More coffee,” Lena deadpans, tossing her empty cup into the trashcan as he reaches back into the office to turn out the light and close the door behind them. “And then fruit. And gravy.”

He laughs, truly disgusted, as they amble their way to the elevator bay, the crumpled post-it in his pocket weighing like a ton of lead against his thigh.

 _‘She doesn’t need to know,’_ he tells himself, smiling reflexively as she grumbles about something that’d happened in the labs this past week. _‘It’s no use telling her yet.’_

“… and Wilkinson just- god, it _exploded_ , set off _every_ alarm. You thought _I_ was bad, this kid is gonna _kill_ someone if he doesn’t stop playing around. Who drops sodium into water as a prank?”

_‘Someday, she’ll understand.’_

********

_“The mystery of the mechanical villain that’s been plaguing Metropolis continues tonight, as it set fire to several housing projects in Hob’s Bay. Reports have come in that though several of the larger fires have been extinguished, smaller ones are being set even more quickly by figures wearing masks. None of the perpetrators have yet been apprehended…”_

***

Clark grunts as he lifts his end of the water tank, soaked head to toe from his and Kara’s plunge into the bay. “Ready?”

Kara nods, gritting her teeth against the strain as they carefully tip the tank over the blaze. It sizzles and sputters under the onslaught, and she grins when she hears the cheers of the firemen far below. “Think you can handle the empty tank, Superman?”

He rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, shoo, I don’t want them seeing you.”

She offers a loose salute and turns to go.

“Oh, and Kara?”

“Yeah, Kal?”

“You did a great job.”

She smiles all the way back to the apartment.

 

Once she’s clear of the scene, Clark’s shoulders slump a bit. It’d been a success, they’d saved everyone they could tonight, but… he’s _exhausted_. It’s been weeks of hit-and-run attacks from whatever was in that suit, and every time they’d needed Superman on scene to save the day. Fires, runaway trains, bridges collapsing… the city has been in an uproar with attack after attack, and all that _on top_ of the regular, run-of-the-mill crime that’s bound to occur in any large city. The DEO’s been scrambling, and he’s had to drag Kara out a lot more often than he’d like for backup- he may be Superman, but even he can’t fight seven fires at once.

It kills him that that thing seems to know that.

Shaking these thoughts away, he squares his shoulders and lands carefully, waving just a touch awkwardly at the gathered crowd once he sets the tank down.

“Thank you Superman!”

“We love you!”

“Save me next!”

 _“Go back to where you came from, alien!”_ a man shouts.

His brow furrows slightly. Sure, it’s not the first time he’s heard things like that directed his way, but it just seems… _odd_.

“You’re the best! You saved my Nana’s life!”

“Metropolis loves you, Superman!”

 _“Aliens deserve to die!”_ a woman’s voice, and on the opposite side of the crowd.

A furrowed brow becomes a full-blown frown as he subtly scans the crowd. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary, here. And besides, it’s not like this is even the worst of what he’s heard. He shrugs it off as best he can and meets the fire captain making her way to him halfway. “All clear?”

“All good, Supes. Thanks for the hand, that fire was wicked,” she says with a grateful smile. “And we managed to get most everybody out.”

He follows her as she heads back behind the barricade. “What can you tell me about this project? I mean, there’s dozens around here, but only a few buildings were attacked.”

She shrugs. “What you see is pretty much what you get. The people living here are poor, there’s a lot of gang-related activity, but nothing really out of the ordinary for the Bay, y’know? Hell, if I hadn’t seen that purple robot thing myself, I’d say it was just another day, another arson.”

He nods, frowning thoughtfully, when something catches his eye in the crowd. A family is huddled together, sooty and dirty but whole, and the mother is fussing over everyone else as they protest and squirm away. All except the youngest boy, a messy-haired, skinny kid who’s staring intently at Superman passing by. When he notices, Clark stops and raises a hand, offering the little boy a smile.

The boy smiles crookedly back, waving in return.

Clark continues on his way, following closely behind Captain Cohen.

He’s missing something. He _knows_ he is, knows he’s missing something vital, the key to unraveling this whole thing. But for now, all he can do is try to help clean up in the aftermath.

 

The little boy watches him walk away, trembling with excitement. “Ma! Did you see? He waved at me!”

She smiles indulgently, too relieved that her family is intact to be truly concerned about anything else in this moment. “I did.”

He grins and turns his attention back to Superman’s retreating back.

Pop says Superman’s the sort of person he should try to be when he grows up.

He swears on his antennae he’ll try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun!
> 
> This is by FAR the longest chapter to date (double my usual word count. My hands... they are so tired...), which is why it took so long. A lot happened, and it's setting up a lot of things for the endgame of this story (which is soon!).
> 
> As always, please yell at me, ask questions, or poke fun at me down below in the comments, as I love hearing from you, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm able, hopefully sometime next week!!
> 
> Much love y'all
> 
> (I'm on Tumblr as @deadbiwrites)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, for the Lena scenes herein, I strongly recommend giving 'Earth' by Sleeping at Last a listen. Big vibes

Lois knows, intellectually, that she’s being ridiculous.

That she should just… up and get it over with. That the longer she drags this whole thing out, the worse it’ll be. That Clark’s right, and so is Jimmy, and Kara, and… basically everyone else in her life.

Even Ma Kent had called to give her a stern talking to earlier this week, in her typical Midwestern way of wrapping a harsh truth in kindness to make it a bit more palatable to the stubborn. Lois hates that it always, inevitably, works on her.

So she knows she needs to bite the bullet, here, she does.

But still.

Clark and Kara wander out into the living room, shoving and wrestling with each other in that way they only really can with each other, talking loudly over one another in what has to be Kryptonese. Kara’s been trying for the last year or so to get Clark to finally drop his apparently awful accent, and she’s apparently succeeding, if her lack of flinch or visible strain when he says something to her in her native tongue is any indication. Now, she just rolls her eyes and shoves him, hard, so he’s forced to float a bit to avoid crushing the couch.

Again.

Upon spotting her having a rather intense stare-down with her phone at her desk, Kara rolls her eyes. “Just _call her_ , you dang chicken.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Lois turns her glare to Kara, who looks rather unimpressed with her efforts.

“Y’know, usually when I make a phone call, I have my phone in my hands…” When Lois still doesn’t move, Kara rolls her eyes fondly and skips (trips) her way over to the table, snatching up Lois’ phone. She easily avoids her snatching hands, opens her contacts, and places a call. She shoves the phone back to Lois with a grin. “There ya go!”

Lois fumbles with it for a second, putting it to her ear just in time to hear a clipped, _“Hello?”_

She clears her throat, glaring ferociously at Kara, who only grins and wanders into the kitchen in search of food. “Hey, Luce.”

There’s a long pause, where Lois is fairly certain that her sister has hung up. Not that she could really blame her. _“Lois.”_

She winces at the frosty tone. Not that she expected any better. She certainly doesn’t deserve it. “Hey, uh, Clark said you called.”

Clark offers a sympathetic smile as he leads Kara (elbow-deep in a bag of potato chips and protesting around a mouthful of them) out the front door.

_“Jimmy did, a couple weeks ago.”_

“Right.”

_“Is that all you needed? Because I’m kind of busy.”_

Lois drums her nails on the table before heaving a sigh. “I hate this, you know.”

_“Really? And whose fault is that?”_

“Lucy-”

 _“No. I asked you to trust me,_ begged _you, but the instant you found out what I was doing, you just… you flipped the fuck out. Which- I don’t know what I was expecting, really. Pretty par for the course with us, isn’t it?”_

“You’re working with Dad!” Lois yells, regretting it the instant she says it.

A humorless laugh. _“Of course that’s what you think. God! Do you ever get sick of writing your own narrative? Of fitting the pieces together so they fit the way you want them to? It makes you a great reporter, but kind of a shitty sister, if we’re being honest.”_

“Look, I’m-”

_“What, you’re sorry?”_

Lois sighs. “Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

 _“So I should trust you, without you offering me the same courtesy? And I should have to fight to earn your trust, when I’m not the one who fucked all this up in the first place?!”_ There’s some low murmuring in the background on Lucy’s end, and then she sighs. _“I’ve been informed that I’m yelling too loudly, and our neighbors are going to complain. And that Jimmy is going to get me a pint of ice cream, because he is actually the world’s best boyfriend.”_ Lois can just picture her sister’s annoyed half-smile, the way she tends to massage her temples when she’s frustrated.

Which… Lois realizes she is _also_ doing. Right now.

Lois pulls her hand from her head and stifles a snort. “I’d be willing to put Clark up against him in the boyfriend Olympics.”

Lucy is clearly not in the mood for niceties or diversions. _“Lois, I know Clark told you why I did what I did. I even talked to him before any of it happened, and he was… well, he wasn’t_ happy _about it, but he knows why I did it. Since I took over, I’ve only made it safer for him to work with us- no one but me has access to the DEO’s stores of Kryptonite. I’ve shut down the shady shit that was happening, I’m opening new throughways for us to help people who really need it, for us to be able to protect everyone.”_

Lois sighs. “He told me.”

 _“Well, then what the fuck is your problem? You found out about all this two years ago, lost your shit on me, and barely talk to me now, like it’s_ my _fault! I was trying to do the right thing, and I did the best thing I could! Would you rather Dad was in charge, here? Because that was the other option.”_

“Obviously not.”

 _“I just want to keep everyone safe. I want my family to be-”_ Lucy cuts herself off.

“Safe,” Lois finishes quietly.

There’s another long pause before Lucy releases a long breath. _“I tried to tell you that,”_ she says, sounding so much like the kid she used to be that Lois is almost taken aback. _“I was doing the right thing, the best thing I could, and you just… you threw it in my face. You said I was just like Dad; that I don’t care about Kara, or about Clark, or any of them. And I just…”_ there’s another heavy sigh. _“All I’ve ever tried to do is_ help _. Because I… I mean, I love them. You know that. Clark’s like my big brother, and Kara’s… Kara.”_

“I- I know that.”

_“I shouldn’t have to keep proving myself to you. I’ve only ever been upfront with you, as upfront as I can be, with a reporter. And you just keep assuming the worst of me. Every time.”_

“Luce, I’m sor-”

 _“I haven’t done anything wrong, and you just…”_ Lucy lets out a shuddering sigh. _“Tell me; you’re such an ace reporter, so why is it that I’m the villain in your narrative, Lois?”_

Lois’ mouth opens and closes a few times, no sound coming out, before she manages to clear her throat. “I don’t know,” she admits.

Another humorless laugh. _“Give me a call when you figure that out.”_

“No, Lucy-”

_“I’ll see you at Christmas.”_

The call ends with a beep, and Lois drops her phone on the table. She drags a hand through her hair.

“Goddammit.”

***

 James looks pointedly between Lucy (flopped face-down on the couch) and the (empty) carton of Cherry Garcia on the coffee table, reentering their apartment with some showy trepidation.

“In my defense,” she calls, voice muffled by the cushions, “it was like, halfway empty when I got to it.”

He lets out a low whistle. “Wow. The talk with Lois was that good, huh?”

Lucy snorts. “Why whatever do you mean? Everything went so _well_. ”

He chuckles and makes his way over to the couch. He drops the grocery bag onto the coffee table, before tapping Lucy’s legs until she moves them enough so he can sit on the couch. Once he’s settled, he pulls her feet back into his lap. “You wanna talk, or do you wanna be mad?”

She lifts her head up a bit, giving him her best sad eyes. “Can I be mad for a while, before you work all your ‘calm, level-headed’ voodoo on me?”

He rubs her calf soothingly. “Absolutely, long as you talk about it later.”

“Ugh. Fine.” She rolls and flops onto her back dramatically, only to pop back up onto her elbows immediately. “Can I have some ice cream?”

He outright laughs this time, reaching into the bag and producing two cartons of ice cream and handing one to her. “Obviously.” He takes the other for himself, producing a spoon from his shirt pocket and waggling his eyebrows at her as she laughs.

She peels the lid off her pint and sighs. Peanut Butter Cup. Her favorite. “I really love you. You know that, right? You’re just… you’re kinda awesome, Jimmy Olsen.”

He smiles that slow, warm smile she loves. “And here I thought it was just my body you were into.”

She takes a big bite of peanut buttery goodness. “Well, yeah, that’s like, 82% of it. But the other 18% is very fond of you as a _person_. I’m not a _monster_.” He chuckles, and she grins. “So, what’d you get? Was it a Rocky Road day, or Butter Pecan?” He turns the carton so she can see. “Moose Tracks? What, did someone die?”

He rolls his eyes. “Nah, just kind of a long day at work. Cat was kinda… everywhere, all day. Shot down everyone’s suggestions, snapped at someone on my team, fired an intern. Y’know, the usual.”

Lucy nods sagely. “She’s who I wanna be when I grow up.”

“Same,” James agrees, cheers-ing his spoonful of ice cream with hers.

“You don’t have the legs for those heels.”

He glares playfully. “I don’t, huh?”

She shakes her head, seemingly paying him no attention as she spoons herself another mouthful of ice cream. “You’ve been skipping leg day with me, and now you’ve got chicken legs. Arms are looking good, though.” She reaches over to give his bicep an appreciative squeeze.

He nods, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “You might be right.”

“Of course I’m right. I spend plenty of time staring at you.”

He grins and sticks his spoon in his mouth, using one hand to tickle her feet and the other to hold them still as she squirms and laughs. He keeps it up until she’s purple in the face, laughing so hard she’s not even able to take a breath.

She lays there for a moment, breathing heavily, before kicking him (somewhat) gently in the chest. “You suck.”

“I hear from a reliable source that you happen to love me.”

“Uh, excuse you; I said _18_ % was you. Less now.”

He bobbles his head back and forth. “Still. You love me. Even though I suck, and I supposedly have chicken legs.”

“You _do_ have chicken legs.”

He rolls his eyes fondly. “Whatever. You still mad?”

“Yeah,” she sighs.

He eyes her knowingly. “Are you actually mad, or are you hurting?”

She glares at him half-heartedly. “How dare you imply that I have feelings. The _audacity._ ”

_“Luce.”_

She sighs and her face falls into a pout. “The second one.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I just… I wish she’d trust me to make my own choices, y’know?”

“I know. And I… well, you’re two people who always try to do what you think is right. And that’s 67% of what _I_ love about _you_.”

She toes him in the ribs. “67%? Show-off.”

He grabs her behind the knees and drags her fully onto his lap. She hums, burrowing deeper into his arms and against his chest. “It’s something I really admire about both of you. Always have. And you’re so strong, and so smart. You always do the best you can, even when you don’t want to, even when it’s hard.”

“A lot of flattery. I sense a ‘but’ coming…” she grumbles.

“ _But_ ,” he says, squeezing her a bit, “you’re also both very stubborn, and you’d rather make jokes than deal with stuff.”

“So now we’re just calling me out, then?”

She can feel his laugh rumble under her ear. “Sometimes you need it.”

She frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. After a long moment, she sighs, her posture relaxing so she slumps against his chest. “Your calm voodoo is very annoying.”

“I know.” His hand rubs circles over her back.

“I just wanna be mad at my sister forever.”

“I know.” A kiss to the top of her head.

“Because she’s _such_ an _asshole_.”

“I know.” A tight squeeze.

“And then you come in, all smooth and like, _good_. And bring me ice cream, and make me laugh, and then you go and make me _talk_ about my _feelings_.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s very annoying. You’re the best, but also the worst.”

“I know.”

She hums again, snuggling into him and letting her eyes droop closed. “As long as you know.”

********

“Why are people still doing crime?” Kara complains, hauling a struggling perp along by the elbow and ignoring the flood of obscenities that he’s heaping upon her. “Like, okay, we all already have enough to worry about, with fires and bombs and a giant robot thing popping up out of nowhere every other day. So why still with the mugging and the car-jacking?”

Maggie shrugs. “What can I say, kiddo? Criminals are kinda assholes, y’know? They’re gonna fuck up peoples’ days in the damn apocalypse. Right, bud?”

“Go fuck yourself,” the guys snarls, spitting in Maggie’s direction.

“Nice, attempted assault of an officer. You know it’s a crime to spit at people, right?”

“And also, y’know, it’s just super gross,” Kara agrees, pulling a face. “What’s wrong with these guys? Who _raised_ you?”

“Your mother,” the guy snarls, struggling hard against Kara’s unbreakable grip.

Maggie shakes her head knowingly.“Nah, see, I know her mom. She’d kick your ass six ways from Sunday, dude.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not my type.”

“Mine either, for the record.” Kara waits as Maggie opens the door to the cruiser before pushing the guy into the backseat. “Watch your head.”

“Eat shit.”

Kara slams the door behind him and throws her hands up in exasperation. “See? I’m trying to make sure he doesn’t bonk his head, and he’s just such a _jerk_! Why?”

“LD, I’m gonna impart some age-old Sawyer family wisdom on you, alright? My uncle told me and my brothers and my cousins, and now I’m gonna tell you. You ready?” Maggie waits for Kara to nod before stating, “Some people suck.”

 Kara’s loud bark of laughter can be heard up the street.

 

After dropping the would-be mugger in lockup, Maggie watches as Kara lets loose yet another jaw-cracking yawn. “You okay over there?”

“Me? Yeah, I’m just, y’know. _Super_.”

Maggie snorts. “Don’t try to distract me with puns-”

“Oh, c’mon, that was _super_ funny.”

“It was. This one, less so.”

“Fine.”

“Look, Kara-”

“Oo, you first-named me. I’m about to get a lecture.”

Maggie glares over at her. “You’re gonna get a smack upside the head if you keep interrupting me.”

“Sorry.”

“Kara, you need to get some sleep. I know you’re like, solar-powered, or whatever, but- No offense kid, but you kinda look like hell.”

“Offense taken.”

“Fine, sorry, whatever. But you do. You look _wrecked_ kiddo.”

And she does. It’s not so much an outward sign, not anything someone who didn’t spend an extraordinary amount of time with her would ever notice, but Maggie _knows_ Kara. After almost four years as partners ( _“And friends,” Kara never fails to remind her_ ), she knows every twitch, every micro-expression, every little tell Kara has, Maggie can read them like a book. And lately, Kara’s been… off. Half a second slower (but still fast enough), more indecisive, more anxious. More likely to deflect and joke and jibe and distract away from herself. She’d even injured a perp last week when he was struggling against her after a long shift. Fortunately, it was only a sprained wrist, easily explained, but it’d clearly rattled her, and she’d refused to talk about it afterward.

She’s _exhausted_ , and Maggie can’t blame her; between the double shifts they’re all pulling and helping her cousin more than she ever has before, it has to be a lot.

“When’s the last time you slept through the night without getting woken up?”

“When’s the last time _you_ did?” she snarks.

“Last night. With your sister, in our nice, quiet apartment. Which you haven’t been to in almost a month, because you’re running around like a maniac.”

“Maggie, can we just… can we not? I’m _fine_.”

“No, you’re not. Just because your body doesn’t need sleep doesn’t mean your _brain_ doesn’t. Your reflexes are slow, you’re not thinking as clearly, you’re _off_. And you know it. You keep picking up all these shifts, and helping your cousin out- take a day off.”

“I’m _fine_ , Maggie,” Kara grits out.

“You can’t keep this up, you’re gonna get _hurt_ -”

Kara’s fist slams against the door, a loud snap of plastic sounding at the impact. “Rao, Maggie, I said I’m _fine_! Drop it and leave me _alone_!” Kara snaps, voice cracking through the car like a bullwhip. As soon as the words are out, she looks stricken. “Maggie, I didn’t- I’m sorry, I just-”

Maggie smiles sympathetically. “I know. You didn’t mean it. You’re just _tired_.”

Kara sighs, doffing her patrol cap and scrubbing her hands over her face and through her messy hair. “I-”

“You’re not acting like you, Kara. And I kinda like you, so I get worried when you aren’t being yourself.” She reaches over and gives Kara’s forearm a firm, grounding squeeze. “I know you’re worried. About Clark, and about your mom, and Alex, and-”

“And _you_ ,” Kara says. At Maggie’s raised eyebrow, she sighs. “Maggie, I can’t- I just want everyone to be safe. I just- I need everyone _safe_ , and I can’t keep you guys safe if I’m not… I couldn’t even keep Eliza sa-” She grits her teeth and swallows harshly. “If I’m not out here, watching your backs, then who is? Who can I trust to keep everyone I care about protected?”

Maggie sighs, knowing that this particular thread of anxiety is something deep-rooted and ancient in Kara. This urge, this _need_ , to protect people is something old and unresolved, and Maggie isn’t gonna be the one to fix it in a patrol car on a random Tuesday. She can’t.

“Kara,” she says, voice gentle, “I know you want that. But part of this whole ‘having a family’ thing is that we have _each other’s_ backs. Or so it has been explained to me.” Kara cracks a smile at that, and Maggie presses forward. “We all look out for each other, and right now, this is me, looking out for you. You can’t run yourself ragged, because if you do, you won’t be able to help _anyone_. Not me, not Clark, not the people we protect and serve. You need to take a couple days and _rest_.”

Kara snorts. “Hard to do that, when the city keeps getting its butt kicked by a big robot.”

“So go stay with Eliza for a couple days. She has her big doctor’s appointment this next week, right? To see if the cancer’s gone?”

Kara swallows thickly and nods, swiping at tears of frustration as they roll down her cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Okay, great. You go, take her to the appointment. Hold her hand, or something, and get out of Metropolis for a couple days- I know you’ve got a ton of leave stored up, Miss Never-Gets-Sick. The sarge will understand. Okay?”

Kara hesitates before nodding, swiping again at her watery eyes.

“Good. Now, we have two hours left on duty, and then you and me are gonna go get a bunch of food, go back to myplace, and we’re gonna watch movies and have a couple beers and bother Alex, because she’s been home all day and she’s probably still in her sweats, like a bum.”

Kara lets out a watery laugh and nods again, face brightening a bit at the prospect of a night in with her sister and partner. “Sounds great.”

“It fuckin’ better. I am sacrificing potentially having sex tonight, you know.”

Kara snorts. “Like me being on your couch has ever stopped you. Or, y’know, being in the same _room_ -”

“Okay, again, we didn’t realize you were in there napping when we snuck upstairs, and alerting us by _screaming as loud as you can_ was like, the _worst_ idea. I almost shot you!”

“Who brings a _gun_ on Christmas Eve?!” Kara yells.

“Cops do!”

“I didn’t!”

“Yeah, but you’re just a baby cop.”

“I- I’ve been a cop for like, four years, you _butt_!”

Maggie gasps aloud. “Officer Danvers, _language_!”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Like you’re one to talk. You swear like a sailor, Sawyer.”

“Oo, I got last-named. Am I gonna get a lecture?”

Kara snorts, shoving Maggie lightly. “Shut up.”

“You know that I literally can’t do that. It’s physically impossible. If I don’t talk shit, I’ll die. I’m like a dolphin that way. Gotta swim or they drown.”

“That’s sharks.”

Maggie shrugs this information off. “Sharks, dolphins; same thing.”

“They’re _really_ not.”

***

“Okay, so, what fresh hell is this?”

Kara glares over at Maggie on Alex’s other side. “You said I got to pick the movie.”

“A crappy bootleg video of an old N’Sync concert is _not_ a movie.”

“It’s on YouTube!”

“It’s- what did they record this on video tape? Jesus Christ.” Maggie leans forward to grab the remote, but it’s there one second and in a smug Kara’s hand the next. “LD, gimme.”

“Nope.”

“Your movie privileges are gonna be revoked,” Maggie warns.

“Alex, a ruling?”

Alex pretends to ponder this. “Do I wanna watch a shit-quality video of an old concert by a band I don’t like? Hmmmm…”

Kara pouts at them, eyes big and blue and pleading. “ _Please_?”

“Okay, see, that’s cheating,” Maggie declares, chucking a decorative pillow at her and huffing when Kara grabs it effortlessly out of the air. “No puppy eyes. Your Dishonor, what’s your ruling?”

Alex holds up her hands. “YouTube videos aren’t movies. The veto is reasonable.”

“Yes!” Maggie cheers, pumping a fist.

_“But-”_

“I hate buts,” Maggie mutters.

“You really don’t,” Alex reminds her.

Kara winces. “Ew.”

“Sorry.”

“What was the but?”

“ _But_ , since her choice was vetoed, she gets to make a new one and you can’t veto it.”

“Oh, come on! She’s gonna put on a Barbie movie!”

 “Uh, first of all, Barbie is inspirational as all heck, so there. Second, no I’m not.” She flicks through the various streaming services until she lands on the one she wants.

Seeing her choice, Alex rolls her eyes fondly. “You’re a creature of habit, you know that?”

Kara just sticks her tongue out at her as the opening credits roll for _The Wizard of Oz_. “Oh, like you don’t like this movie.”

Alex shrugs. “I didn’t say that.”

“I’ve actually never seen this,” Maggie muses aloud. The movie pauses abruptly, and Maggie looks over to see both Danvers sisters are looking at her, horror-stricken. “What? What’s wrong?”

 _“How?”_ Alex asks.

“It’s a classic!” Kara yells. “How’ve you never seen it?”

Maggie shrugs. “We weren’t allowed to watch stuff like this when I was a kid, and then I was a little homeless for a few years, and then- I guess I just never got around to it.”

“You weren’t allowed to watch _The Wizard of Oz_?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Uh-uh. There’s _‘witchcraft’_ in it, so it was a no-go for my folks.”

“Oh my god,” Alex breathes. “Have I mentioned that you parents just generally suck as people?”

“Not today.”

“Well, they do.”

A thought seems to occur to Kara, and she stiffens before whipping around to look at Maggie. “Wait, does that- have, you’ve read Harry Potter, right?”

Maggie grins. “I did! I didn’t have a TV in my first place, so I was at the library a lot. Read all seven over my first summer as a cop.”

“Oh, thank Rao,” Kara sighs. “That would’ve been _tragic_.”

Maggie snorts. “Well, good thing _part_ of my youth wasn’t tragic. C’mon, put this on, I wanna see what the big deal is.”

Kara starts up the movie again and slumps into Alex’s side, looking the most relaxed Maggie’s seen her in weeks.

_‘Good. All that jittery shit was making me crazy.’_

The three of them watch as Dorothy falls into Oz (well, actually, Maggie watches the movie, Alex and Kara watch _Maggie_ watch the movie) and tries to find her way home. Right around when they meet the Cowardly Lion, Maggie tears her eyes away from the screen when she hears a quiet snore beside her.

Alex and Kara are both sound asleep, mouths open and necks bent at unnatural angles. Kara’s head is on Alex’s shoulder, and Alex’s cheek is against the crown of her head, and their lanky limbs are indistinguishable from one another in the low light.

Maggie smiles and shakes her head fondly, reaching behind herself carefully and throwing a blanket over both of them and settling heavily against Alex’s side.

_‘Looks like I’m sleeping out here tonight.’_

But she doesn’t mind much. Not really.

Sometimes for family, you sleep on the couch.

***

Kara’s barely through the door before Eliza’s in her arms, squeezing her tight.

“Hey there, stranger.”

Kara feels her eyes roll entirely of their own volition. “Eliza, I saw you a couple weeks ago.”

“Which is way too long. Let me help you with that bag.”

Kara pulls her duffel bag protectively to her chest, shaking her head. “And let Alex kick my but for letting you lift something for me? No thanks.”

Eliza rolls her own eyes at this. “You’re both ridiculous. I feel _fine_.”

And, for the first time in _years_ , she actually _looks_ fine. Still too skinny, still too pale, still with the bandana, but… better. Brighter, almost. She’s been done with the most recent round of chemo for a few weeks, and she’s just starting to get some color back.

“You look good,” Kara says, smiling. “Thanks for letting me stay for a few days.”

“Kara, this is your _home_. I love it when you’re here, and you can stay as long as you want. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know. I just- I just needed to get out of the city.”

“From what Maggie tells me, you were _kicked_ out of the city,” Eliza counters, arching an eyebrow at her.

Kara groans. “Maggie has a big mouth.”

“She does, which is why she’s my favorite.”

“I thought I was your favorite!”

Eliza shrugs. “It varies.” Kara huffs fondly and starts up the stairs. “There’s fresh sheets on the bed, and I think you’ve still got some of your shampoo in the bathroom.”

“Gotcha. Thanks again, Eliza.”

Eliza busses a brisk kiss to her cheek. “Always. Go put your stuff away, and we can get lunch from that diner in town you like.”

“Anna’s?”

“Sure.”

Kara’s gone and back in a rush of wind, her smile wide. “Done!”

Eliza just laughs. “Some things never change.”

***

“Kara, are you okay?”

“Me? I’m great! I’m so great! Why?”

Eliza arches an eyebrow. “You’re pulling the chair apart.”

Kara looks down to see that she is, indeed, breaking the arms off of the chair she’s sitting in. “Whoops?”

Eliza reaches over and pulls one of Kara’s hands into her lap, clasping it between both her own. “It’s gonna be fine, Sunshine. We’re gonna get through it, whatever it is. Right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I just-”

The door slams open, and they both jump at the sound.

Alex stands in the doorway, breathing heavily. “God, traffic is fucking _abysmal_.”

“Good word,” Kara says with a grin. “Glad you could make it.”

Alex rolls her eyes, taking the seat on Eliza’s other side and putting her hand over both her mother’s and Kara’s own. “Wouldn’t miss it,” she says, giving their hands a squeeze.

There’s a soft knock on the office door before Eliza’s oncologist walks in. “Hello Danverses. How are we feeling?”

“Nervous.”

“Great.”

Alex and Dr. Murphy chuckle at the conflicting answers. The doctor rounds her desk and settles behind it, dropping Eliza’s file and opening it. She’s someone Alex knew through a friend of a friend, and she’s one of the best cancer experts in the US. After their blow-out a few years ago, Eliza had conceded to a change in her treatment plan, and Alex had made some mysterious phone calls to get her mother in Dr. Murphy’s office. Elsie Murphy had been a breath of fresh air, young and optimistic, and, most importantly, totally immune to anyone’s crap. Especially her patients. _Especially_ Eliza. The first time Eliza had mentioned possibly delaying treatment, she’d been fixed with a kind stare and calmly given a lecture on why, exactly, they would _not_ be doing that. At all.

Eliza hadn’t questioned her since.

She flips through a few pages of Eliza’s file before apparently finding what she wants and looking up at them expectantly. “Well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?”

“Good news.”

“Bad news.”

“Bad, obviously. God, Kara.”

Dr. Murphy’s eyes twinkle a bit. “Alright. Bad news- you’re gonna see a lot less of me.”

They all suck in a breath. “What are you saying?” Alex asks.

“I’m saying that our treatment plan was successful, even beyond what we hoped for. Eliza, I am _very_ pleased to inform you that you are, officially, in remission.”

Kara lets out a whoop and leaps out of her chair. “Are you serious?!”

The doctor smiles, gesturing to her charts. “It’s all here. A full remission. No signs of disease.”

Alex stares, a bit shell-shocked, as Kara sweeps Eliza up into a crushing hug and spins her in a tight circle, still whooping and yelling as Eliza laughs and tries to tell Kara to put her down. “There’s- she’s not… there’s _nothing_?”

Dr. Murphy shakes her head slowly, still smiling brightly. “Not a thing, Dr. Danvers. All her physical and lab examinations have revealed a big, fat goose-egg.”

And, with that, Alex promptly begins crying.

“Oh, sweetheart! I- Kara, can you put me down? Thank you. Alex, honey! It’s fine! Please don’t cry!” Eliza frets, laughing and crying and trying desperately to soothe Alex, who is full-on sobbing.

“I’m so ha- _happy_!” she wails, and everyone present laughs and cries a little harder at that.

“Now, we’ll still be monitoring you for… basically forever, to make sure that your numbers don’t increase, and to catch it as early as possible if they do,” Dr. Murphy tells them, passing a box of tissues to Alex. “And I’d like you to consult with a nutritionist and a physical therapist, to work on getting you back to a healthy weight and as close as you can get to your pre-cancer state. And I expect you to actually _listen_ to them, Eliza.”

“I will! I’ll eat all the kale and chicken and do all the stretches they want,” Eliza vows. “I will eat _dirt_ and do yoga.”

“They won’t make you eat dirt, but yoga is a strong possibility,” Dr. Murphy laughs. “I’m so happy for you, Eliza.”

Kara turns to her, eyes shining. “Can I give you a hug? I just feel very full of hugs, right now, and I feel like everyone needs a hug.”

Dr. Murphy laughs. “Bring it in, Kara.”

Kara darts forward, mindful of Alex and Eliza’s reminders to be gentle, and gives the doctor a very gentle- very _human_ \- hug. “Thank you.”

“It’s my job,” she says with a smile, stepping out of Kara’s embrace. “Now, I think all of you deserve to go treat yourselves to some exorbitant, ridiculous lunch and just _breathe_ for a bit. Eliza, in the next few days I’ll forward you the names and numbers of some colleagues of mine who I think could really help you. Okay?”

Eliza nods and smiles, wiping hastily at her face. “Alright. Thank you so much, doctor. You and your team have been really great, and I just… _thank you_.”

“C’mon, let’s get Alex out before she floods the place,” Kara jokes, arm slung across her sister’s still shaking shoulders.

Eliza laughs, holding her hand out for Dr. Murphy to shake before they all walk out of the office.

“I can’t believe it. Eliza! Are you so excited? I’m so excited! I could fly to Mars right now! You’re better! You’re healed, and you’re gonna be healthy again, and _you don’t have cancer_! Rao, what does- how does that _feel_? Do you feel amazing? I bet you feel amazing. I feel so good, I could just _scream_ right now, guys. But I won’t because, y’know, we’re inside a hospital and all, and- oh my gosh, we’ve gotta call Maggie, and Clark, and Lois and Lucy and Winn and-”

“Kara, breathe, honey. Breathe,” Eliza laughs. “We can tell everyone in a little while, but I think the doctor just ordered us to go spend a bunch of money on an expensive lunch and celebrate.”

“She did do that,” Kara agrees. “Maybe we should wait until Alex calms down, though?”

Because Alex is _still_ crying. Loudly.

“Probably wise,” Eliza agrees.

“You both _suck_ , I love you so much,” Alex sobs, still clutching the box of Kleenex she’d accidentally stolen from Dr. Murphy.

“We love you too, you big baby.”

_“Mom!”_

 

Later that night, they’ve managed to coordinate their entire family onto a video call, even Martha in Kansas. They’re all settled in front of their laptops and tablets and phones, eagerly awaiting the news.

“Okay, c’mon, what’s the verdict?” Martha asks.

The Danvers women look at each other and then into the camera.

“As of today, I am officially in remission,” Eliza says, a wide grin finally working across her face.

The response is instantaneous and cacophonous. Yelling and cheering and 10 loud, opinionated people all talking at once makes it damn-near impossible to actually hear anything clearly over the din, and they can only assume that this response is positive with the way they’re almost all beaming. Winn and Lucy, however, are apparently yelling back and forth as they scrub at their eyes.

“Shut up, Schott, _you’re_ crying!”

“I know! So are you! I knew you had feelings!”

Lucy gasps, outraged. “You take that back!”

“How did it-”

“How often do you-”

“What do they think the chances are of-”

Alex rolls her eyes, sticks her fingers in her mouth, and lets out a sharp whistle that leaves everyone silent and wincing in its wake.

“Okay, _ow_ , rude,” Kara mutters, rubbing her ears and glaring balefully at her sister.

“Yeah, whatever. Okay, so Mom is in full remission. If she stays in remission for a few years, they’ll declare her ‘cancer-free’. Which is the next big thing we’re hoping for, so fingers crossed, guys.”

They all nod eagerly, chattering back and forth and showering Eliza with some long-distance love and affection. Eventually, after a very exciting and emotional day, she declares that it’s past her bedtime, which is quickly seconded by Martha, who cites having farm shores to oversee in the morning. Eliza kisses her daughters on their cheeks and meanders toward her bedroom, pausing just long enough to hear the excited commotion start up again. She takes a moment, stopped halfway up the staircase, to close her eyes and listen to her family- a family she never suspected she’d have- as they laugh and yell and plot something or other to ‘surprise’ her. Not that they’ve ever really been able to surprise her- she knows them way too well.

She shakes herself out of her thoughts and resumes her climb, chuckling as she hears someone, possibly Lois, loudly boo something that Winn has suggested.

They’re all alright, her kids.

They’re alright.

********

Clark watches as Lois shifts beside him on the couch, huffing for approximately the 15th time in an hour. “Somethin’ bothering you?”

She rolls her eyes and flops against his side. “No, just… bored.”

He hums in understanding, carding his fingers through her hair. “Weird, Kara being gone this long, huh?”

“God, _yes_ , thank you. Is this what parents mean, when they talk about empty nests? Because I thought it was bullshit this whole time, but if this is what it’s like, it fuckin’ _sucks_. This dumb apartment is too quiet and we have too much food because I forgot she wasn’t gonna be here.”

He nods. “Yeah, it’s really quiet around here, without her and Maggie and Alex just… appearing. I swear, they can even sneak up on _me_ if they tried hard enough.”

“Probably. And yeah, I get that she needed to get away for a little bit and all that, but-”

Clark shakes his head firmly. “No buts. She’s been working herself like crazy, between helping me out and her actual job. I haven’t been being really fair to her.”

“Not by your choice,” she scolds lightly. “You’d rather she stay home with me.”

“’Course I would. She’s my family, same as you; I don’t want _any_ of you near this whole mess, Lo.”

She runs a hand over his chest. “I know. But Kara… you know she’s not _actually_ the same as me.”

His brow furrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Relax, Smallville. That wasn’t a Kansas joke,” she says, elbowing him lightly as he rolls his eyes. “I just mean that she’s grown up, and she’s figuring out what she wants to be. And there’s gonna come a day, probably pretty soon, when she doesn’t have time to wait for Superman to save the day for her. And you’re gonna have to deal with that.”

His frown deepens. “I don’t think I want to.”

She shrugs. “Too bad for you.”

He opens his mouth to retort before he freezes, head cocked slightly to the side. It’s a look Lois knows well, becoming intimately familiar with it over the past decade or so. Therefore, it’s no surprise when he smiles apologetically.

“Up, up, and away?” she drawls.

“Yeah, sorry. We’ll talk more later?”

“Don’t be sorry. I was bored, and watching you is better than Pay-Per-View.” She grins when he rolls his eyes, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Maybe you and Kara can go to that festival when she gets back in town?” Metropolis’ first multicultural festival to feature alien cultures oughta be interesting enough for you to write about, and you know Kara would jump at it.”

“I’ll think about it. Say hi to my sister for me.”

“Nah, see, ‘cause I want her help,” he jokes, dodging when she swings a pillow at him. “See you in a bit.”

He’s out of the room and out the window in less than a blink, leaving behind only a pile of clothes and the curtains fluttering in his wake.

“I love you,” Lois calls after him, “be safe.”

***

Lucy’s eyes rove over the display before her, a frown pulling her face from its normal easy expression. “Kal-El, report.”

_“It’s another attack, Director.”_

She watches the purple mecha-thing square off with Superman, the two of them exchanging what should be totally devastating blows and shrugging them off before throwing another.

 _“This thing… it_ really _packs a punch.”_

She watches him take such a hit, his cape flapping as he’s thrown backwards into a nearby building. “I see that.”

He huffs. _“Don’t make me laugh, I’m trying to fight a robot.”_

Lucy reads the analysts’ readouts of the thing, and her frown deepens. “I’m not entirely sure that thing _is_ a robot. From the scans we’ve been getting, it appears to be some sort of… suit.”

 _“Are you telling me there’s someone_ in _this thing?”_

“It appears that way, Superman.”

_“Alright. Well, in that case, it sounds like I need to open this tin can, huh?”_

Lucy watches, gnawing on her lip anxiously. “I don’t like this. It’s breaking the pattern.”

_“What’s that?”_

“Why is it standing and fighting?”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I mean, up ‘til now, it’s caused havoc, broken building, started fires, and tied you up with stuff to do so you couldn’t chase after it. But this time, it’s on the outskirts of the city, and it’s not running. What’s different? Why is it staying to fight?”

There’s a long pause before Kal-El responds. _“What’s your suggestion, Director?”_

Because Superman may well be the most powerful being on this Earth, but his strategic mind is no match for Lucy Lane’s.

“Kal-El, I think it’s a-”

And a broad beam of green light arcs toward Superman without warning, and he only just manages to dodge it.

 _“It’s armed with Kryptonite!”_ he barks, wheeling sluggishly in the air as his body attempts to counter the close proximity to the poison.

“Shit. Shit! Red Team, move in, give Kal-El some back up, now!”

***

Alex’s Red Team moves in, swift and succinct, pelting the thing with every weapon in their considerable arsenal. And they actually seem to be distracting the thing, which Alex takes as a victory for a moment, before the Kryptonite beam turns toward her and her team.

And sure, Alex knows good and well that Kryptonite doesn’t have nearly the same effect on humans that it does on Kryptonians. She’s only been studying the stupid stuff for 10 years.

But she _also_ knows that it’s not really ideal for humans to be hit by large, focused beams of radioactive material.

“Shit! Move!” she bellows, grabbing their newest member and dragging her away from the impact of the beam.

It tears a deep scar through the ground, and Alex is grateful that her team seems to have followed her admittedly unclear instructions. She turns to the one whose flak jacket she’s still gripping tightly. “You good, Vasquez?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Great. Do I still have both my eyebrows?”

Vasquez’s wince is all the answer she needs. “Fuckin’ great. Always wanted to propose with one eyebrow.”

“What, ma’am?”

“Nothing. Alright, Reds, surge formation, be ready to evade, and stagger the volleys. Heard?”

“Heard,” they echo.

They stalk forward, following instructions to the letter, pelting the thing with a rain of beams and bullets as Kal-El flies high above, trying to find a blind spot for the beam. He finally seems to find one, plummeting throught the air and cracking a devastating blow across what must be the cockpit.

“What do you want?” he yells. “Why are you doing this? Can’t you see the harm you’re causing?”

_“I want my planet back, you alien scum.”_

“I haven’t taken it!” Kal says, zipping through its legs and landing a punishing hit as it struggles to maneuver. “I help people, I help _humans_! All you’re doing is hurting them!”

_“Fire is cleansing. You’ll see soon enough.”_

“You’ve set plenty of fires already. That ends, now.”

The response this time is almost patronizing. _“Superman. This is only the beginning.”_

And at these words, almost as if on cue, a building across town erupts in flame, trapping dozens inside. Superman cocks his head to the side, hearing children screaming and crying.

Another school. Of course.

The robot-not-robot hovers before him, hands spread in a mockery of surrender. _“Your choice. Me, or them? Let’s see how human your heart is, Man of Steel.”_

Kal disappears without hesitation, arriving at the elementary school engulfed in flames only a moment later. He sucks in a breath, blowing out as much of the fire as he possibly can before zipping through the halls, grabbing students and teachers alike from various after-school activities and depositing them outside. Once he’s certain that they’re safe, he blasts the building with another long gust of ice breath, knocking out the remains of the fire as the first fire engine arrives on scene.

“Everyone here? Everyone’s okay?” he asks, eyes scanning the crowd.

“Miss Zurek!” one of the kids yells, starting up a murmur that quickly pitches into a panic.

“Who’s Miss Zurek?”

“Our teacher!” a girl yells. “She was right behind us and then she wasn’t!”

His brow knots as he turns to scan the building. No one is still inside, alive or dead. He turns back to the anxious kids and teachers, offering as calm a smile as he can manage. “She’s not in there, so she’s floating around here somewhere, okay? Let me go talk to the firemen, they’re gonna help me find her.” He looks to the nearest teacher. “What’s Miss Zurek’s first name?”

“Elena,” the man says, ashen faced. He motions Clark closer and leans in to whisper, “She’s… different.”

“Different how?”

The man looks around pointedly. “You and she would have more in common than you’d think. As would most of us here.” And he winks. Vertically.

_‘Aliens. These are all…’_

“Thank you, sir. You have no idea how helpful that is,” Kal says, reaching forward to shake the man’s hand as firmly as he’s able, surprised when he can actually feel him squeeze back. He strides toward the fire trucks. “Director, please tell me you caught that.”

 _“I’m the brains of this operation, you know,”_ Lucy replies. _“Elena Zurek is an identity we set up for one of the Braalians who landed here last year. Let me just check something…”_

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Clark murmurs.

 _“Neither do I.”_ She says something that Clark can’t quite catch to someone on her end. _“We’re tracking any alien-related activity in these attacks. I knew some of those addresses looked too familiar.”_

Clark hovers a bit, straining to catch any sign of Elena Zurek in the city. “Anything?”

_“Yeah. Almost all these attacks have been at or near the home or business of a DEO-vetted alien under an assumed identity.”_

“Almost?”

 _“Yeah, there’s one outlier; the attack at LuthorCorp. No record of any of our friends working or living there or anywhere nearby.”_ There’s a long pause. _“Kal, how many people do you know who have access to kryptonite and a history of kidnapping aliens?”_

“One.”

***

Lex stands on the roof of LuthorCorp, and his only reaction to Superman appearing suddenly before him is to smirk. “Well, well. The Man of Steel. It’s been a while.”

“Not long enough, if you ask me,” Kal grits out. “I know you’re behind it, Luthor.”

“And what am I behind, exactly? A new wing at the hospital? Yet another endowment to local public schools? Countless fundraisers and charity drives? You’ll have to be more specific.”

“You’re behind all these attacks. I know you are.”

“Am I?” Lex asks, eyebrow raised. “That’s a very serious accusation. But I’m sure you have the evidence to back it up?”

Superman takes a step forward, the muscle in his jaw jumping. “I will when I tear this building apart.”

“And how, exactly, are you planning to do that? You know as well as I do that if you set foot inside this building, you’ll be dead before you take your second step.” Clark scans the building, only to find it completely lined with lead. Lex’s smirk widens. “We’ve done a bit of remodeling, recently. A security upgrade as well.”

“You filled your building with Kryptonite?”

Lex shrugs, unconcerned. “It’s my right, as an American citizen, to protect myself and my assets from threats. Granted, my security is a bit more… _unique_ than most, but the point stands.”

“You’re not getting away with this, Luthor.”

“Funny, how many times you’ve said that to me over the years. And yet, here I am. A free man, literally standing on top of my corporate empire. Funny how things keep working in my favor.”

“Because you manipulate them to.”

“So says you. But to be perfectly honest, I think you may be a bit biased in your opinion of me.”

“You should’ve gone down for Project Cadmus.”

“Why? It was the American government’s pet project, not mine. I’d think you’d remember that, since you’re all for the American way. But then again, it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t understand what the American way is.”

“It isn’t _this_. It isn’t kidnapping and torture and experiments.”

“See? That, that’s _exactly_ the American way. Getting what you want, by any means necessary.”

Kal studies Lex. “Why are you doing this? Why all the attacks? No one but me even knows how they’re connected. These are just people, trying to live their lives.”

“See, there’s the key difference; these aren’t people. They’re aliens.”

“There’s no difference.”

“But there is!” Lex shouts. “There is a difference between the girl who works in my office and a _creature_ that spits acid. There’s a difference between a human child and a being who can’t control its own strength. Humans are a calculable risk, and aliens are an anomaly Earth can’t afford. And your bleeding-heart insistence that we’re all the same is a disservice to all involved. Who do you think doesn’t see that? The aliens you’re so willing to throw carelessly into human society _revel_ in their differences. They look down on humanity, see us as nothing but inferior.”

“That’s not tr-”

“You have an entire world in the palm of your hand. How long before you decide to clench your fist?” Lex asks sharply. “You’ve killed your own kind. What holds you back from deciding to do the same with whoever you see as a danger?”

“The people I love. Can you say the same?”

“Sentimental. How typical,” Lex scoffs. “And tell me; what would you do to protect them?”

“As much as I could,” Kal says earnestly. “Anything.”

“So would I.”

Kal sighs, posture slumping just a bit as he lifts a few inches into the air. “One day,” he says, just loudly enough to be heard, “you’re going to reap what you’ve sown. All this, scheming, and distrust, and _hate_ … it doesn’t go into a vacuum, and you’re… There’s going to come a day when you’re on the receiving end of it. Stop this while you can, while you still have people who love you.”

“Good of you to be concerned. Get off my property.”

Kal straightens, expression hardening. “This isn’t over.”

Lex grins, eyes glittering in the lights of the city below. “Oh, Superman, this is only the beginning.”

********

_L Defense Systems._

Lena hasn’t been able to get it out of her head for months. She’s been staying late and scouring every LuthorCorp server for any trace, any random bytes of data that don’t belong, but no luck. Everything’s exactly where it should be and functioning perfectly, which is in and of itself a true corporate miracle.

And it’s also highly suspect.

She’s done every bit of code making and breaking she’s ever learned, and yet… nothing. Full function, no matter what.  

Finally deciding to give up her quest for a moment, she presses the button on her intercom. “Miss Huang, could you come in here, please?”

Jess hurries from her desk, grabbing her tablet on her way into Lena’s office. “What can I do for you, Miss Luthor?”

Lena doesn’t need an assistant, per say. She’s fully capable of doing her job, thank you _very_ much, but Lex has been insistent that she hire one anyway.

 _“Delegation is an important part of leadership, Ace. You_ can _do it all, but you shouldn’t_ have to _.”_

So there’d been a long process of interviewing and vetting, and candidates with MBAs and years of experience until Jessica Huang had somehow gotten around the rather stringent qualifications and ended up in Lena’s new office, passing over a rather meager resume with little experience but potential that was easy to see. Jess Huang is direct, hyper-organized, unapologetic, and quite probably the most driven assistant in history.

Lena had hired her within five minutes.

Lex had laughed all the way through Lillian’s lecture.

Lena’s staring hard at her laptop and gnawing on her lower lip. Finally, she closes it with a resigned sigh. She doubts she’s going to make any more progress with her snooping today.  “I need you to have all the project leads in the department meet me in the east conference room at four today. No excuses, I need them all in a room, because the fact that they never are is driving me insane. I don’t know how Dr. Palmer ran R&D, but communication is key for me. And see if Lex is available for dinner this week.”

“Absolutely, Miss Luthor. Anything else? A lunch order, maybe?”

Lena eyes her knowingly, smirking a bit. “Is this your _very_ subtle way of reminding me that it’s lunchtime?”

Jess blinks guilelessly at her. “I’d never do something like that,” she says.

She’s lying through her teeth, and they both know it.

Fortunately, Lena’s become accustomed to Jess’s rather dogged dedication to her wellbeing after however many months, so she accepts this bald-faced lie with nothing more than a roll of her eyes and the upward quirk of her lips. “Of course not. Sushi? The usual order from _Oishi_? And get something for yourself as well.”

“Right away, Miss Luthor.”

Lena watches her assistant scurry away with a sort of affectionate exasperation. She returns to her paperwork, which Lex has _very_ generously been absolutely burying her in with notably _less_ fondness.

“Stupid fucking bullshit,” she mutters, pulling up yet another spreadsheet/memo combination in her quest for an empty inbox.

Truth be told, Lena hadn’t particularly _wanted_ this job. She’d been perfectly content working in the  labs, focused more on the projects themselves than on their budgets and deadlines. But Dr. Palmer had taken an early retirement, and since she’d been being groomed to take over the department in a few years anyway, Lex had decided that it’d be best to simply put her in the role now rather than wait.

_“After all- better someone I trust who’s a bit unseasoned than a veteran interim Head I can’t.”_

And she’s always planned on working for LuthorCorp. Always hoped to run R&D when she was a bit older.

So this is fine. Even though she’s being buried in red tape and protocol and meetings with executives who can’t possibly understand what it is that she’s trying to do with their money.

It’s fine.

It is.

Lena sighs, pulls her hair up into a messy bun, and gets to work.

After all, the faster she finishes this, the faster she gets back to the lab.

Jess walks in with a take-out bag, and another stack of folders, setting both on the desk with a sheepish sort of grimace. Lena groans.

So much for the lab.

 

“Miss Luthor? I have those files you were looking for. Someone put them in my ‘Out’ box,” Jess says, rolling her eyes. “I swear, these people have no respect for filing systems…”

Lena grins. “How dare they?”

Jess narrows her eyes. “You laugh, but if I was any less organized, you’d fire me.”

“True,” Lena shrugs. “Thank you. Why don’t you head home for the night? It’s already late.”

Jess hesitates. “Are you sure? I really don’t mind-”

Lena shakes her head firmly. “Absolutely. Go home, enjoy your weekend.”

“Alright. Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

“Goodnight. And thank you for your work today, Miss Huang.”

“Goodnight, Miss Luthor. Oh, could you approve my access to the Godwin project?”

Lena’s brow furrows. “You’re locked out?”

Jess shrugs. “I guess. I asked Dr. Kominsky about it, and it happens sometimes with classified project, so I have to get your approval.”

And it hits Lena like a bolt of lightning- the reason she can’t find anything isn’t because it isn’t there.

She can’t find it because someone doesn’t _want_ her to.

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena blinks. “What?”

“Can you get me access to the Godwin-”

“The Godwin project. Yes, absolutely. I’ll take care of it this weekend.”

“Thank you. Have a good weekend.”

Lena smiles thinly. No one locks Lena Luthor out of her family’s company. “I will.”

***

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Lena mutters, tapping away at the computer. “This is so stupid.”

Because it’s come to this. She’s sneaking into her brother’s office, and hacking his computer. Because she has to know.

She slides her thumb drive into the port, smirking when the computer unlocks almost immediately.

Lex is nothing if not a creature of habit, and he’d never bothered to change the algorithm he uses to create his passwords. Lena’s lectured him about it in the past, but all he ever does is smirk and say, _“The only one who knows me well enough to hack me is the only person who wouldn’t.”_

She feels a surge of guilt. She wonders if he’ll change his passwords now.

But she has to know. Has to be sure.

She flicks through various files, not seeing anything truly out of the ordinary. A few reports from PR and Marketing that she isn’t privy to (so much the better, as far as Lena’s concerned), a rough outline of a potential merger with a Japanese company.

Nothing seems out of place. At least, it doesn’t until she moves into allowances for access, and checks her own.

She’s locked out of several projects.

He brow furrows, and she checks to see who’d ordered her access limited.

“Dr. Palmer?” she says. “Wha- why does _he_ still have access? He’s been retired for months…”

She reopens her access, and sets off a chain reaction.

Dozens of files appear on her own laptop, all classified- L Defense Systems, Project Cadmus, Lexo-suits…

“What the hell is this?” she whispers, eyes roving over the screen with increasing panic.

Reports of injuries and deaths in various facilities- some of the same ones she’d personally investigated a few years ago.

Shipments of product being dumped in the Chukchi Sea.

Photos of grotesque experiments on what appear to be aliens.

Lena slams the laptop shut, breathing ragged.

_‘Lexo-Suits…’_

“Oh, god. _God._ ”

“Lena?”

She jerks her head up to see her brother standing in the doorway. “Lex! What are you doing here?”

He cocks his head to the side curiously as he steps closer. “I could ask you the same thing, since you’re in _my_ office.”

“Oh, right… I was feeling a little claustrophobic in my office, needed some air. You know you have the best view of the city from in here. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

He dips his head in acknowledgment. “I don’t.” He looks to her laptop. “What are you working on?”

“Oh, just some budget reports for the Godwin project. Nothing to interesting,” she lies.

“Godwin’s a pain in the ass. Calls my assistant a dozen times a day,” he says before he gives her a teasing grin. “How’s my chair treating you? Like it yet?”

“It’s still the worst thing I’ve ever sat on.”

“I’m sure. I’m about to head home, you should think about doing the same, soon. You work too hard, Ace.”

Lena lets out a breath. “You’re right. Another hour or so and I’ll leave, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Try not to blow anything up.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m sitting at a desk doing paperwork, Lex.”

“My request still stands.”

She flips him off as he backs out of the office, laughing. Once she’s certain that he’s gone, she clears up all evidence of her tampering with his system and makes her way back to her own office. She sits behind her desk, spinning slowly in her chair, gnawing at her lip.

And, as if by serendipity, she spots a long-forgotten, half-crumpled business card under her mouse pad.

 _‘Lois Lane, Investigative Journalist,_ The Daily Planet _.’_

Without fully thinking it through, Lena dials the number and holds the phone to her ear.

_‘Lex couldn’t do any of that… He wouldn’t…’_

_“Hello?”_ a sleepy voice asks.

“Miss Lane, this is Lena Luthor. You gave me your card.”

There’s a faint rustling, and a barely-muffled yawn. _“I did. What can I do for you?”_

“You know more than anyone about LuthorCorp, isn’t that right?”

_“I know more than most. Why?”_

“I… I need to speak to you. In person. Because something here is seriously wrong.”

***

Lex watches his sister through the secret camera he’d had installed in her office, jaw clenching as she arranges to meet with Lois Lane.

 _“You reap what you sow,”_ Superman had said.

Lex’s eyes burn. His chest heaves, and his hands shake as he hurls his phone against the wall. Unsatisfied with the sound when it shatters, Lex throws anything within his reach, finally feeling a bit better when an empty water pitcher shatters.

Lena had… she’d _lied_. She’d _betrayed him_. She called Lois Lane, of all people.

He _loved_ her, and she’d-

He slams his hand against the wall, again and again, until his knuckles bleed.

Surrounded by the chaos he’s caused, Lex takes a deep breath, steadying himself. He smooths the winkles in his suit, straightens his tie, unaware of the blood he smears across his clothes as he does.

Satisfied with himself, he breathes out, straightens, face hardening until it’s nearly unrecognizable.

Well. Mother had always said that love was foolish. That a Luthor couldn’t trust anyone.

Maybe it’s time Lex heeded her lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k words, mortals. I am... so tired.  
> But it was either 1 monster chapter or 2 that were broken up semi-awkwardly  
> We're in the endgame now.


	25. Chapter 25

“So, what’d you think about the Blue just _stomping_ the Knights last night?”

“Yeah, it was a good game,” Maggie says, eyes darting around as she seemingly tries to take in everything at once as they walk their beat.

Kara rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I like it when the Knights lose, too.”

“Who doesn’t?”

Maggie’s been weird and jumpy and distracted _literally_ all day, and it’s sorta making Kara a little nuts. “The best part was when Batman showed up and beat up the entire crowd.”

“That happens, sometimes.”

“And then Superman picked up the stadium and flew it to the moon!”

“That was cool, yeah.”

“Dang it, Maggie, what’s the matter with you?”

Maggie blinks, focusing on Kara for the first time all morning. “What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

Kara very pointedly grabs her arm and pulls her close to prevent her walking straight into a lightpost. “Sure you are. Seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

Maggie sighs. “I was gonna wait until lunch to talk to you about it.”

Kara checks her watch. “Lunch is in two minutes. Spill.”

“Food first?” Maggie pleads. “You’re much more agreeable when I feed you.”

Kara gives Maggie an incredulous look. “Duh.”

They make their way to a food stand, ordering their usuals (veggie taco salad for Maggie, and eight burritos for Kara) before hopping back into the cruiser for a modicum of privacy.

“Okay, so really,” Kara says around a mouthful of burrito (number three), “spill.”

 Maggie takes in a deep breath before blurting, “I’m gonna ask Alex to marry me.”

Anticipating what comes next, Maggie claps her hands over her ears just in time to muffle Kara’s screaming. _“Are you serious? You’re gonna do it?! If you’re joking I’m flying you to the Bermuda Triangle and leaving you there, Maggie Sawyer. You’re not joking, are you? You’re not. You’re not joking! Oh my god! You’re gonna get married!”_

Seeing Kara reaching out, Maggie scrambles as far away as she can inside the cruiser, dropping her taco salad onto her lap in the process. “Uh-uh, nope, no hugs until you calm down.”

Kara pouts at her, arms still outstretched. “But-”

“No way. You get to bruise me internally _once_.”

Kara gasps, slapping at Maggie. “I didn’t do that, the alien did!”

“You were nearby.”

Kara sticks her tongue out before breaking into a broad grin. “This is so exciting! When are you gonna do it? How? Is it gonna be some, like, big huge thing, or-”

“Okay, whoa, slow your roll. You’re gonna freak me out even more than I already am.”

Kara’s brow furrows. “Why are you freaking out?”

“I just… I really love her, and the life we have, and I don’t wanna… What if this screws it all up? What if she says no? I don’t wanna mess that up, y’know?”

Kara hums. “Well, speaking for myself, you’re stuck with me regardless of what Alex says. You know my deepest, darkest secret-”

“That you cry within 10 minutes every time you watch a Pixar movie? That you thought hot dogs were literally made of dogs until you were 16? That when you were in college, you-”

“Okay, first off, I only cry at _Finding Nemo_ and _Up_ , as does everyone else with a _soul_. Second, Alex was a _mean_ person as a teenager, and I hope she doesn’t pass that on to your kids. Third, you are _still_ not to speak a word of that to anyone, ever. And _fourth_ , I meant the whole ‘alien’ thing. Dummy.”

“Oh, right, that.”

“ _Anyways_ , even if she says no, _which she won’t_ -”

“You don’t know that,” Maggie huffs.

Kara rolls her eyes. “Oh, _please_. You guys have been together for like, three years, and you’re _both_ still all mushy and gross.”

“Yeah?”

“Duh! She _loves_ you. Like, she loves the rest of us too, but Maggie, she _loves_ you.”

“So you’re cool with this? Me marrying her, being around forever, the whole thing?”

Kara blinks, confused. “Of course I am. I’m really excited for you. And Alex. And me.”

Maggie cocks a brow at this. “You?”

“Well yeah, duh. I always wanted another sister. I didn’t know she’d be one of my best friends first, though. So that’s, like, way better, actually, because- oh, Rao, are you _crying_?”

“No,” Maggie sniffles. “ _You’re_ crying.”

“Aw! Maggie! C’mere!” Kara laughs, catching her in an embrace and hugging her close.

“You’re such an asshole,” Maggie grumbles, wrapping her arms around Kara’s skinny self and squeezing as tight as she can. “I can’t believe you dropped that sappy shit on me when I’m already freaking out.”

“Stop freaking out. She’s gonna say yes, trust me.” Kara is using all of her considerable willpower to withhold that she’d gone ring shopping for Maggie with Alex months ago, and had had to have a _very_ similar talk with her sister. Who still hasn’t asked Maggie to marry her.

They’re idiots, both of them. Idiot chickens in love.

Finally, Maggie seems to relax, pulling away from Kara and scrubbing her hands over her face. “Whew. Okay, now that I feel all snotty and gross, let’s go be cops.”

Kara laughs, pulling a pack of wet-wipes from one of her many pockets and handing them over. “You sure you’re ready to go arrest someone?”

“Yeah, all this crap is making me feel things,” Maggie huffs.

Kara pats her on the shoulder consolingly. “Okay. Let’s go find a bad guy to punch. And then we can get ice cream and pizza.”

“Can there be olives on the pizza?”

Kara does an admirable job of not making a disgusted face at the mention of her least favorite pizza topping. “Only because you cried.”

 

It’s much later, and they’re sprawled on Maggie and Alex’s big leather couch, eating pizza. Kara’s even suffering through the indignity of having green olives on everything when a thought occurs to her. “Oh, hey, I wanna see the ring!” Maggie shushes her, glancing around nervously. Kara rolls her eyes. “You said she’s stuck at work all night, dingus.”

“She _is_ , but that doesn’t mean she can’t hear us,” Maggie insists.

“Ooookay then. Your clear insanity aside, _let me see the ring_.”

Maggie huffs, shoving at her as she moves to the bedroom, soothed a bit when Kara indulges her by flopping onto her side. She opens her safe and fishes around in it until she finds the small velvet box. She peeks inside, grins, and snaps the box closed. She drops onto the couch and tosses the box carelessly to Kara, who fumbles with it for a moment. “How is it that you’re all… superpowered, but you can’t catch something tossed to you from a foot away? How is that fair?”

  Kara shrugs. “Life sucks, I guess.” She pops the box open and her jaw drops. “Maggie… this is _perfect_.”

“Yeah, I know,” Maggie says with a grin. “See, it’s like, practical and stuff, right? But still-”

“Shiny,” Kara murmurs, transfixed. “ _Very_ shiny.”

“It fuckin’ _better_ be shiny, with what I paid for it,” Maggie chuckles. She knocks Kara’s shoulder with her forehead. “Think she’ll like it?”

“Yeah, Maggie, I mean it, this is _literally_ perfect.” And it is, because somehow, Maggie’s picked out the _exact_ ring Alex had been eyeballing longingly at the jewelry store. The same one she’d mentioned getting for herself to wear, once she ‘made it official’ and asked Maggie.

 _“That way we both have something to wear,”_ _she’d reasoned._

Maggie nods, satisfied and slightly relieved to have Kara’s approval on her choice. “I figured she would, but it’s nice to have a second opinion, y’know?”

“Yeah, totally. Hey, what d’you wanna do for a-”

The rattle of the doorknob is the only warning they have before Alex bursts into the apartment.

“God, Maggie, if you are not naked in like, 30 seconds, I’m-”

Kara, in a blind panic, shoves the ringbox into her mouth and, to Maggie’s wide-eyed horror, chews it up and swallows it.

Alex looks up, sees Kara and flushes a brilliant crimson. “Kara! Hey, hi! So, I need Maggie to be naked for… science. Yup. Science reasons. I’m, um… I’m gonna go shower!” and she sprints into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

With Alex gone, Maggie immediately begins methodically slapping every inch of Kara within reach. “Are you fucking- Did you just _eat_ the ring? Because I will _actually_ kill you!” she whisper-shouts. “I will _not rest_ until I find a way to kill you, if you just _ate_ that fucking ring, Kara Zor-El Danvers!”

Kara shakes her head frantically, holding up her hands beseechingly, and a shiny glint on her pinky finger catches Maggie’s attention. And it’s the ring, dangling off the tip of her finger. “I didn’t know what to do!”

Maggie sags with relief, snatching the ring from Kara’s finger and cradling it carefully in her hand. “You _really_ need to come up with a better plan for hiding things than just _eating them_. You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack, Jesus Christ.” A thought occurs to her, and a burst of laughter escapes before she can contain it. At Kara’s baffled look, she just keeps laughing, semi-hysterical in the aftermath of thinking the ring was gone. “I- shit, I’m sorry, I just… You _literally_ eat your problems, and that shouldn’t be so funny, but I just-” And she bends at the waist and laughs.

Kara flushes a bit. “I know. I’m _really_ sorry, I’ll get you a new box.”

Maggie snorts, still trying to get herself under control. “Uh, yes, you will. Preferably a nice one.”

Kara nods sheepishly. “I’m gonna head out, see if I can find one somewhere.”

“Oh, hey, no, dude, it’s like, almost midnight, you’re not gonna find a jewelry store open right now, and-” Kara cocks a brow at her, blinks, and Maggie suddenly remembers that Kara can _fly_. She can fly to the other side of the world in, like, 20 minutes or something equally ridiculous. Maggie glares at her partner. “You’re not allowed to give me shit about that. I was distracted.”

“That’s fair. I’ll bring it to work tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. Hey, take some of this pizza with you; I can’t eat all of it.”

Kara scoffs. “The pizza with cheese that isn’t cheese and green olives all over it? I’m good.”

“Never thought I’d see the day you turned down leftover pizza.”

“That stuff is _barely_ pizza.”

“Get out of my apartment.”

***

Maggie’s fingers drum against the counter in the precinct’s break room, head tilted to hold the phone to her shoulder and chewing on her lower lip as the line rings.

_“Hey, stranger.”_

“Jimmy, I need a favor.”

_“Hey to you too, Maggie. What’s going on?”_

Maggie sucks in a breath and blows it out slowly. “I’m proposing to Alex, and I need someone to take pictures. Any recommendations?”

She can hear his smile when he says, _“I’m in town in three days for that festival downtown…”_

“Works for me.”

_“Awesome. You wanna talk to the boss?”_

“Please.”

_“Alright, lemme get her. Hang on. Oh, and congrats. Hey, babe!”_

There’s the scuffling sounds of a phone being handed off and a murmured conversation. _“This is the better Lane speaking.”_

Maggie sighs, grinning despite herself. “Hey, Little Lane.”

 _“One day I’ll get you to stop that shit,”_ Lucy vows. _“What’s up, Sawyer?”_

“I, um… I’m gonna ask Alex to marry me.”

There’s a long pause before a loud, _“Whooooooo!”_ sounds, and Maggie jerks the phone away from her ear, laughing.

“I need for you to chill, Luce.”

 _“I need for you to kiss my entire_ ass _, Sawyer! I can’t be calm! You’re getting engaged!”_

“Well, assuming she says yes, then yeah, I guess I am.”

_“Are you shitting me right now? Of course she’ll say yes!”_

“Yeah?”

_“Yes, you idiot! Oh my GOD!”_

It’s moments like this that make Maggie miss her friend intensely. “I was sorta hoping to like, throw a party, after, so I need you to get yourself and Schott on a plane for… eventually. I’ve already got Jimmy on-board.”

_“Obviously, he’s a sucker for stuff like that. Oh, shut up, you totally are. So, what’s the plan?”_

“I, uh…”

_“Yeah, no. At least have some sorta idea of what you wanna do.”_

“I want to… get engaged? I was thinking maybe of doing it at the park, or something…?”

Lucy sighs deeply. _“Look, I’m the wrong person to ask about this stuff. Jimmy is the romantic here, not me.”_

“I’d ask LD, but I’m pretty sure she’s already planning our entire wedding, so she’s out. Plus, she ate my ringbox, so-”

_“Wait, what?”_

“Maybe I’ll ask Lois…?” Maggie muses.

Lucy snorts. _“Yeah, no, way worse.”_

Maggie groans. “This sucks. Normally I’d just ask Alex, but I kinda really can’t do that since, y’know, _shes_ the one I’m proposing to. Dude, not being able to tell her about this is the _worst_. Doing a surprise for your partner in crime sucks because they can’t help you with the surprise. Proposals are _dumb_.”

_“Y’know what? What time do you get off tonight?”_

“Nine…?”

 _“I’ll call you back.”_ And with that, she hangs up, leaving Maggie glaring at her phone.

Kara strolls in, focused on the microwave. Upon seeing Maggie, she brightens. “Hey! How’d talking to James go?”

“It was good. He’s on board- apparently, he’s in town for this festival thing anyways, so.”

Kara’s brow furrows. “Okay, that’s good news, so why are you looking at your phone like it just licked you?

“If Lucy Lane wasn’t one of the best people I know, she’d be one of the worst,” Maggie mutters, shoving her phone into her pocket. “And, also, thanks _very_ fuckin’ much for _that_ thought. Why would you even _think_ that?”

“Well I don’t know! So why the-”

“Danvers, Sawyer! You’re gonna miss the brief!”

They exchange a look before heading out into the bullpen where, sure enough, everyone is already gathered.

“Great, now that we’re all here,” their Sergeant drawls pointedly, “we can get started. As all of you know, the annual Metropolis Culture Festival is this weekend. It’s always a pain in the ass, but this year, even more so, because somebody higher up decided that aliens should take part and share their cultures with us. And with all the anti-alien tension lately, that spells trouble.” Kara shifts awkwardly foot to foot beside her, and Maggie reaches out, gripping her hand to still her. “So, with that in mind, every division of every precinct gets to volunteer a few officers to man a heavier presence. And since I know none of you are gonna _willingly_ give up a day off, I took the liberty of drawing your straws for you. Jackson and Sawyer, you’re on duty.”

Maggie turns to Kara with wide, pleading eyes. “LD, take my shift.”

Without missing a beat, Kara raises her hand and calls, “Sarge, is it alright if I take that shift for Sawyer?”

Their Sergeant rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Jackson and Danvers, be at the festival bright and early to coordinate with everyone else, got it?”

“Yessir,” they recite.

“Great. Now that _that’s_ over, go back to doing your jobs.”

Kara turns to look over at Maggie. “Why did I just lose my only day off this week? You’re the one who’s been bugging me about resting.”

“Yeah, I know, just… I think I wanna do the proposal there, and-”

Kara’s loud whoop rips through the bullpen, earning the attention of everyone present.

Maggie grimaces and waves awkwardly at them before dragging Kara bodily back to their desks. “Would you _stop that_?! People think we’re weird enough as it is. And, also, I believe you owe me a box?”

Kara grins, pulling a small bag (as well as a Snickers wrapper) from one of her many pockets and tossing it (the bag, not the wrapper) to Maggie. “Yup! All the way from Australia!”

Maggie opens the bag and pulls out a pretty, hand-carved wooden box. It feels solid and almost warm in Maggie’s hands. She grins at Kara. “I like it.”

Kara sags. “Oh, thank Rao. I looked all over the place for one that was nice, and there was this _super_ nice guy who did wood carving out in the middle of nowhere, and he was kinda confused but he did a really nice job. I really liked the grain on it, it’s, like, _bubbly_ , or something Oh! Look inside, I did a thing. Like, I had to be super careful and try a couple times, but I think I nailed it.”

Maggie flips the lid up to find the initials ‘A + M’ burned into the wood, the letters _just_ this side of wobbly and done with such obvious care that she softens a bit. “Looks great, kid.”

“Yeah? I had to try it on a couple things before I got the beams small enough, and then I had to make them, like, _softer_ , almost, and-”

“Kara,” Maggie interrupts, setting aside the box and resting both her hands on Kara’s shoulders. Once Kara actually looks at her, she grins and squeezes. “You did great.”

Kara’s smile is so wide it’s comical. “Okay. Don’t tell Lois I burned her desk by accident.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

***

Maggie gets her call back from Lucy at 9:06.

Except it’s not just Lucy.

She’s looped James, Clark, and Winn into a video call, and all she says is, _“Maggie’s proposing and she’s useless. You’re all saps; have fun!”_ before closing her own chat window, leaving Maggie to talk to the three men alone.

She blinks at them, raises her hand in a sheepish wave. “Hey, guys.”

She’s almost expecting the cacophony of yelling this time, and when it hits, all she can do is drop her head into her hands and _laugh_.

Her entire family are _dorks_.

***

Kara: so the betting pool for who proposes first…

Kara: I think we have a clear winner. 

Lucy: Don’t diss our girl like that

Lucy: Alex still has 2 days

Winn: yeah no

Winn: she wimped out

Lois: Shocker

Lois: Alex is not great at feelings

Kara: Accurate

Winn: tru

Winn: look how long she took 2 figure out she was gay

James: Gotta be honest, I was pulling for Alex

Kara: James

Kara: You put all your money on Maggie asking first…

James: I said I was pulling for her, not that I’m an idiot

Clark: lol

Lucy: Damn, babe

Winn: savage af

Kara: *crying laughing emoji*

Clark: So who had Maggie first?

Winn: me!

James: Me

Lois: Me

Kara: …

Lucy: Kara NO

Kara: I’m sorry!

Winn: the betrayal

Lucy: smh 

Lucy: These hoes ain’t loyal

Kara: HEY!

Winn: LOL

********

“Hello! Lois! You home?” Kara wanders into the apartment, shucking her sneakers, glasses, and hoodie by the door and moving into the kitchen on autopilot. Clark is still at work, she knows, and she can hear Lois in the next room. She loads her arms with various snacks and follows Lois’ voce to the living room where she’s pacing and having what sounds like a heated discussion.

“… no, don’t do that. No, that’s-” A heavy sigh. “That’s not safe. Just meet where we agreed, and keep your head down, okay? Good.” Her eyes land on Kara and she lights up. “I’m gonna be bringing someone with me tomorrow. A friend. No, not him. Look, she’s- Yes, I trust her. Implicitly. She can keep you safe, okay? No, you don’t need to- I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Let me know if anything changes.” Another heavy sigh, and she flops backward onto the couch. “Kids these days are goddamn _exhausting_.”

Kara’s brow furrows. “You okay? That sounded pretty serious.”

“Ears off in the house, Kara,” Lois chides, though it’s said without any real conviction.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping! You just talk loud!” Kara defends, shifting Lois’ legs aside with her foot so she can sit on the couch with her.

Lois huffs out a laugh, knowing she doesn’t have a defense against that. “Yeah, alright. I’ll let it slide this time.”

“So what’s going on?” At the dirty look she receives, Kara holds her hands up innocently. “Hey, I heard ‘not safe’, and it was _you_ saying that, so I reserve the right to be kinda concerned.”

Lois groans, dragging herself into a reclining position against the arm of the couch. “It’s just a source I’m working with. They’re about to become a whistleblower, and they might end up doing something stupid. I’m worried about them; they’re really just a kid, in way over their head, y’know?”

Kara’s frown deepens. “Well that’s not good. Are they in danger?”

Lois rubs tiredly at her temples. “Could be. It’s… complicated.”

Kara nods. “It usually is, with you.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark,” Lois argues tiredly. “You’re working the festival this weekend, right?”

“Yeah, I know I said I’d go with you, but Maggie asked me to cover for her, and she’s proposing that day and everything, so I didn’t wanna goof it up, but we can still hang out while I patrol! I’m actually kinda excited, it’ll be nice to see some alien cultures on display. I hear they’re being secretive about which aliens are gonna be there, though. Which I guess makes sense, but _still_. What if I’m rusty when I try to talk to someone? I don’t wanna offend them, and-”

“Kiddo, you’re rambling.”

“Right, sorry. Yes, I am working that day.”

“Great. Keep an ear out for your phone; I might have you help someone.”

Kara brightens. “I get to help with your story?”

“More or less… I’ll give you a call once I figure out what’s going on with the source, okay?”

“Okie-doke! Hey, what do you want for dinner? We haven’t had Thai pizza in a while.”

Lois tips her head back and laughs. “I was _wondering_ when you were gonna bring up food. I thought for a second that maybe all those snacks were- hang on, excuse me; are you fucking eating peanut butter out of the jar? With your _fingers_?”

Kara curls protectively around her hoard. “Don’t judge me, I’m a growing girl!”

“God-fucking-dammit, Kara, that is _everyone’s_ peanut butter!”

“Not anymore, it isn’t.”

Lois kicks her halfheartedly in the thigh. “You’re an actual asshole, you know that?”

“I am not!”

“You _definitely_ are, and you _definitely_ get to go buy a new jar of peanut butter. Right now.”

“But I just got home!”

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to be a goddamn animal. Shoo.”

Kara pouts her way back to the kitchen, then back into her hoodie, glasses, and shoes, and is, impressively enough, still pouting when she walks backwards out the front door.

********

Lena’s in the labs, bleary-eyed and unable to contemplate doing anything but continuing to work. She glances up at the clock hung high on the wall. Three more hours. In three more hours, she might not ever be here in this lab again.

The least she can do with the time she has left is try to cure cancer, right?

She uses a pipette to transfer the suspension from her beaker to a centrifuge tube, wary of spilling any of it on the table. Last time she’d spilled, the experimental fluid had eaten a hole straight through it.

It may be just a _bit_ corrosive. Maybe she should slow down on the energy drinks…

“Lena?”

She jumps what she conservatively estimates to be a foot in the air at the sound of another voice in her lab at noon on a Saturday. Seeing that it’s her brother doesn’t bring with it the usual flood of comfort and relief.

He holds his hands up, grinning at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine.”

“What are you working on?”

“Oh, this is just, y’know, a side project.”

He smiles fondly. “Still trying to save the world, are we?”

“Oh, yeah, one wrecked lab table at a time.” She pauses. “And I just realized that now _I’m_ the one who has to account for all the stuff I break. I hate this job.”

He laughs, then, and the sound is so familiar Lena can feel herself relax a bit. “I think you need to get out a little. The park is right around the corner…”

She shakes her head firmly. “No, not right now, I have to run this in the centrifuge and then do an analysis, and then I have-”

“We both need some air,” he says. “You’ve been cooped up here for _days_ , Ace. Trust me, you need a break. Let’s just go for a walk, grab lunch at a hot dog cart, feed ducks, throw sticks onto the road in front of people on roller blades…”

She actually laughs this time. “We did that _once_ , and Dad almost had a coronary.”

“The point stands. Come on, play hooky for an hour. I won’t tell your boss.”

And he’s smiling at her, so big and broad and boyish, and she starts to doubt.

This is _Lex_. _Her_ Lex. Her big brother and best friend and protector from all things that went bump in the night, up to and including Lillian. How could he be involved in something so awful? How could she ever suspect it of him?

He’s carried her out of the lab when she was half-asleep more times than she can count, slung over his broad shoulder as though she weighed nothing. He’s the only one who ever visited her during her years in California.

It’s _Lex_.

She rolls her eyes. “You’re ridiculous. Fine. Let me change out of this.”

“I think you should wear it out. Start a new trend.”

“Mother will have me assassinated if a wear a mechanic jumpsuit in public,” she says drily.

“I think it’s stylish. Especially with those boots.”

“You used to have frosted tips,” she reminds him, shucking her lab coat and tossing it in his face.

“That was a low-blow.”

“Give me five minutes.”

 

He watches her leave the lab, before reaching into the pocket of her coat and pulling out her phone. Although it’s normally an uncrackable technological fortress, she’s left it unlocked to listen to music while she works, just like she always has. He scrolls through her contacts, finds one he doesn’t recognize, and is gratified to see several calls between Lena and ‘Third Rock Publishing’.

_‘Not the most subtle…’_

He quickly fires off a message to meet near the Superman statue in an hour before deleting the thread, putting the phone in airplane mode, and sliding it back into Lena’s pocket. In his own, he palms a device, reassuring himself that it’s still there.

Lena reenters the lab in what she would call casual attire, and together they make their way to the park.

***

Okay, so Alex knows that Maggie’s up to something.

First, because they’re at the park during a festival, which they both generally avoid like the plague. Not that Alex isn’t having a good time- she is. The smell of all this good food has her head swimming, vendors are shouting to draw people over to see their trinkets and art, and the different music is almost hypnotic. Kids dressed in their cultures’ traditional garb are darting from booth to booth, asking for treats with big puppy eyes and receiving rolled eyes and sneaked sweets for their trouble.

And it’s been interesting to see a few booths set up to show off various alien cultures- Braalians are displaying their magnetic abilities, Starhavenites are crouched to allow those same wide-eyed kids to touch their wings with unadulterated awe, explaining the history of their people with wide smiles. There are a few others, though all are distinctly humanoid.

 _‘Probably smart,’_ Alex thinks to herself. _‘Ease people into things with the aliens who look the most like themselves.’_

There’s even a booth with human-safe alien foods for the humans to try, and to Alex’s amusement, it’s overrun by curious citizens clamoring to get something different.

But still, even with all of this to distract her, Alex knows- Maggie is _up to something_.

See, Maggie’s cool. She just is. It’s such an easy, effortless thing for her. It used to drive Alex crazy, how totally calm she was. And it still drives her crazy, truth be told; just, y’know, in a more positive way.

(Whatever, her girlfriend is cool and she’s still a geek about her. Sue her.)

 In any given scenario, no matter how weird, Maggie can be trusted to absorb whatever it is, make a joke, and move forward. She’s easy-going like that in a way Alex never has been.

So the fact that Maggie’s wiped her palms on her jeans ten times since they left the apartment is a sign. As is her deer-in-headlights expression every time Alex leans over to say something over the music.

When she almost jumps fully out of her skin when Alex brushes against her arm, Alex has had enough. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“Going on? Nothing! I mean, we’re at the park, at this festival, which is fun. Hey, they have that weird blue stuff Ru’zac’s family made for us!”

“Maggie. You’re being weird.”

“I’m always weird, Danvers.”

“Yeah, but this is like… extra weird. Kara weird.” A _very_ alarming thought crosses her mind suddenly, and she blurts. “Oh, god, you didn’t somehow body-swap with Kara, did you? Because that device didn’t even _work_ so the residue shouldn’t have-”

“No, I didn’t- wait, what?!”

“There’s a thing at work, and-”

Maggie holds up her hands in surrender, closing her eyes. “I don’t even wanna know. No, I didn’t somehow body swap with your sister. Gross.”

“Thank god. So why are you being weird?”

Maggie sighs. “I’m trying to surprise you with a nice, like, picnic thing over in the clearing. But I kinda suck at not telling you things. And you’re all suspicious, which is making me _more_ nervous, so…”

Alex grins, looping an arm around Maggie’s (thankfully relaxed) shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Have I told you recently that you’re _very_ cute?”

Maggie gasps in mock-outrage. “First of all, how dare you use that language, there are _kids_ here.” Alex snorts, and Maggie relaxes fully, leaning heavily into her side and sliding her hand into the back pocket of Alex’s jeans.

Alex raises an eyebrow at her. “So cute is a bad word, but you can just grab my ass in front of these kids?”

“Yup.”

“Your logic is _astounding_ ,” Alex laughs. “Oh, hey, it’s Kal.”

Maggie tips her head back to look as they walk past the giant Superman statue in the middle of the park. “It’s always weird to think about the fact that Superman sometimes breaks into my house and eats all my cereal.”

“But he _does_ always leave behind the toy, so…” Alex says with a grin. She studies the statue for a moment. “He hates that thing.”

“I would too. Camera adds 10 pounds, marble adds 10,000.”

Alex snorts. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Maggie says with a big, dimply grin.

Alex leans down to press a lingering kiss to Maggie’s temple as they walk. “Yeah, you are.”

***

Lois rushes into the park, cursing under her breath and knowing she must look like a crazy person. But Lena had moved their meeting ahead by two hours on less than an hour’s notice, and traffic had been goddamn _ridiculous_ , especially near the park. There are even a few streets closed to account for the heavy foot traffic heading here. And now that she’s here, Lois understands; there must be _thousands_ of people milling about, flitting from stall to stall and chattering in a variety of languages that Lois freely admits she doesn’t recognize. She checks her watch and sees that she only has a few minutes left to get to the statue that’s about a mile further into the park.

She tries _again_ to call Lena, but it goes straight to voicemail, just like it’s been doing for the past hour or so. Lois doesn’t like this. There’s something off, but she can’t quite get a bead on what it is. And since she doesn’t actually _know_ if anything’s wrong, she really can’t justify pulling Kara away from her patrol for something that could very well be nothing.

And god forbid Clark find out she’s meeting up with a Luthor, even if this Luthor seems to be a good one.

She sighs, adjusts the strap on her bag and starts moving as quickly as she can to the center of the park.

***

“This is so great!” Kara says with a wide grin, watching as a pretty Starhavenite shows off her pearlescent wings, flapping them enough to kick up a strong breeze, to the delight of the horde of kids surrounding her. “Look! Look how excited the kids are!”

Clark- Superman, really- stands beside her with his arms crossed, though he does have a small smile on his face. “It’s pretty cool, seeing everyone all… mixed together.”

Kara’s eyes rove over the scene, and it fills her with so much warmth that she almost misses the food stall. When she does find it, though, she looks as though she’s simultaneously experiencing every birthday and Christmakah all at once. “Kal! Kal, they have-oh, Rao, I haven’t seen some of this stuff since I was a kid! You have to try it!”

_“Charlie 23, we have a report of a balloon stuck in a tree. Requesting assistance.”_

Kara rolls her eyes and leans into her radio. “That was _one time_!”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Sorry, Officer, but it looks like we’ve both gotta go back on patrol for a while. Maybe after we’re done?”

Kara sighs deeply, flopping her head back dramatically as her cousin laughs beside her. She knows he’s right, of course- they both have work to do, and they can’t stop for a snack break, much as they’d both like to. Besides, if he shows up in his suit, they’ll get totally mobbed before they ever make it to the vendor stalls (thus their current hideout high in the boughs of a pine tree). “Fine. Later, you promise?”

“I’ll do my best,” he says, and she knows he means it, that it’s as close as he’ll let himself get to making a promise.

“Good. Alright, have fun with robot man.”

“Not a robot. Besides, he’s been pretty quiet all week. I’m just doing normal patrols today.”

Kara nudges him in the ribs with a grin. “You must’ve scared him off, huh?”

Kal shakes his head with a grin. “I dunno about that. Talked some sense into him, maybe…”

“Still, it’s a good thing, right?”

He nods. “’Course. Now when I say I wanna hang out with you, I don’t mean we have to save the city- we can just, y’know, eat a few pizzas.”

“Thank Rao for that.”

He kicks up so he’s hovering a few feet above her. “I’ve gotta get back, but I’ll be doing some fly-bys all day.”

“Don’t save the world without me,” she calls after him.

“Don’t eat any bullets!” he retorts.

“That was _one time_!”

He flies off with a laughs, and Kara descends the tree gracefully, grumbling about _“people need to let stuff go.”_

Once her feet are firmly on the ground once more, she starts back on her patrol, which has been pretty boring so far. Mostly just people asking for directions or where the bathroom is. And that’s kinda the way she hopes this whole day will go, honestly. She could use an easy day.

Plus, she doesn’t want to miss her sister getting engaged.

Speaking of…

She takes off her glasses, seeking out the familiar heartbeats she knows will be moving through the park. Lois is about half a mile away, pretty close to the entrance. James is walking around the main part of the festival, chatting and taking endless photos while he waits for Maggie’s text. Kal circling almost lazily over the city, soaking up the sunshine and clearly enjoying the rare moment of quiet he’s been allowed. Maggie and Alex are in the clearing, settled on the blanket Kara and James had set up earlier that morning and laughing about something. With the way Maggie’s heart is still hammering away in her chest, Kara knows she hasn’t asked yet.

Good.

The familiar sound of Lois’ custom ringtone (Rick Astley’s classic, ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’) sounds from her pocket, and Kara fishes her phone out absently. “Hey, Lois! Are you having f-”

_“Kara, remember what I said yesterday?”_

Instantly, Kara is on alert, sliding her glasses back up her nose. “What do you need?”

_“Nothing, I just… I feel like something’s wrong. I don’t know, I didn’t want to call unless I was sure, but there’s- I just have a bad feeling. Meet me at the statue in 10 minutes?”_

“Yeah, whatever you need.”

_“And Kara?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Human speed, okay? I just… I have a really bad feeling. Don’t draw attention to yourself.”_

“You got it.” Lois hangs up, and Kara starts running.

***

“I don’t remember the last time I walked to the park for lunch,” Lex muses, watching the kids around them run and shout to one another from their perch on a bench in the dappled shade of a tall tree.

“That’s because you’re even less outdoorsy that _I_ am,” Lena reminds him, head tipped fully back so she  can bask in the sun a bit. It’s one of those rare, perfect summer days in the city. Warm but not hot, sunny without being blinding, a light breeze… she’s almost glad Lex had dragged her out of the lab, despite his oddly melancholic mood.

“I don’t have time to be outdoorsy,” he says. “Too busy cleaning up messes.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I suppose you would understand by now, wouldn’t you?”

“Seems like 80% of my job is saving people from their own stupidity, so yes,” Lena drawls.

“Always the hero,” Lex hums.

Lena snorts. “Hardly.”

They’re quiet for a moment, before Lex says, “You know that family is the most important thing to me, don’t you?”

“You mean, aside from your yacht collection?”

“I’m being serious, Lena.”

She lifts her head to see that he _is_ serious. His jaw is clenched, and his gaze is fixed straight ahead, hands curling into fists and relaxing. “Are you alright?”

He barks out a harsh laugh, and it’s not a sound Lena’s ever heard from his, cold and high and rattling somewhere. It sets her teeth on edge. “I will be.” He turns to her, and his eyes are wide, almost wild. “And is family the most important thing to you, Lena?”

She blinks rapidly, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head, brow furrowing in concern. “Of course it is, which is why you’re starting to worry me. Seriously, are you alright?”

He rests his hand on the back of her neck, squeezing gently, and for the first time in her life, the gesture doesn’t feel comforting. “Why did you do it?”

Her blood runs cold as the hand on the back of her neck tightens ever so slightly. “Do what?”

He raises his other hand, and points to where a frantic-looking Lois Lane has just crested the hill and is turning her head this way and that, clearly looking for someone. “Liar.”

Lena swears her heart stops beating.

***

Clark loops through the air, enjoying the quiet. For once, no one is in imminent danger, and he can just enjoy flying for flying’s sake.

 After doing a quick lap around the city, he heads back to the park, flying over the crowds and waving at anyone who waves to him. He’s actually having a good day.

Which, of course, means that it can’t last.

On the breeze, he catches a scent, one he’s been seeking out for weeks.

Elena Zurek, the teacher who’d been kidnapped.

He locates her quickly, dropping in front of her. “Miss Zurek-”

She turns to him, wide-eyed. She’s too thin, and her skin is the kind of pale possible only in a total lack of natural light, but she doesn’t look too much worse for wear, considering the circumstances. “You- you can’t be here! He’ll see you!”

“Who will? Miss Zurek, I’m here to take you ho-”

“You can’t! You can’t it’s too late, you have to get away from me.”

His brow furrows. “What are you talking about?”

With shaking hands, she reaches up to unzip the hooded sweatshirt she’s wearing. It’s only an inch, but it’s enough to see the wires crossing over and looping around her torso. Seeing his wide, shocked eyes, she turns pleading. “He made me, I didn’t- he made us do this. There’s bombs everywhere. _We’re_ the bombs, he’s _making us_ , we can’t… You can’t be _here_.”

He sets his jaw, the muscle jumping. “I’m taking you somewhere safe- they’ll be able to get this off of you.” He takes a few steps forward, grabbing her hand before a wave of familiar nausea rolls over him. “What the-”

“It’s kryptonite,” she explains urgently. “It’s- he dumped it into us through an IV, for weeks. We’re almost radioactive, at this point.”

He blinks, mind spinning. “But-”

“Superman,” she explains, so, _so_ patient. No wonder she’d been a teacher. “If you try to save us- _any_ of us-, you won’t be able to save anyone else.”

He swallows harshly. “How many others are there?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know, we- I only knew a few, but there were a lot of other cells…”

“Okay. Okay, let me just-”

“Superman,” she says softly. “In a few minutes, you’re gonna have a lot more than just me to save. If you move any of us more than a few feet, everything will detonate. If you touch us, we’ll sap your powers, you… You can’t save us. So save _them_.” He eyes are wide, pleading. “Go. _Go_. We’re- you can’t save us. _Save them_.”

He swallows harshly, but can’t think of a way out of this.

_‘There’s no way out of this. I can’t… he outsmarted me. I can’t save them.’_

“Please, go,” she says. “Help them. They’re going to need it.”

“I can’t just-”

“Go,” she says. “Superman. _Go_.”

***

Lex drops his hand back to his lap, the other increasing the pressure on Lena's neck to a point where it’s borderline painful. “You betrayed me.”

“No, I-”

He shakes his head, so solemn, so _sad_ , and pulls a device from his pocket. “Everything I’ve done, I did for _you_ , Ace.”

Lena locks eyes with Lois Lane from across the courtyard, Lex presses a button, and in a breath the world is nothing but screaming white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, obviously, this chapter includes blood, death, and violence. Nothing extremely graphic, I don't think, but I'm putting it in the notes here for you to be aware of!  
> (Also, this week's top listening was 'In the Embers' by Sleeping at Last. 10/10 recommend if you wanna, y'know, weep openly in public.)

Maggie knows she’s a sucker.

Not in general, of course, but there’s a few things that- yeah, she’s totally a sucker. She’s a sucker for Kara’s puppy eyes, and for the few pictures she’s seen of Jamie’s little girl- her ‘niece’. She’s a sucker for Lucy and Winn’s endless plotting, and for dollar domestic bottles on Tuesday nights. She’s a sucker for people in need of help, and she’s a total, _absolute_ sucker for Alex Danvers.

The eyes and the smile and the laugh and the brains and the humor and the heart… God, Maggie’s a goner on her, and damn if Alex doesn’t know it. Luckily for Maggie, Alex feels the same way for her, though she’s still kinda fuzzy on what someone like Alex is doing with someone like _her_. But she’s no fool, and has no intention of upsetting that particular accident of the universe.

Which is why she’s sitting in a park on a picnic blanket under the blazing goddamn sun with a ring in her pocket and a stomach full of butterflies, feeling like she’s about to leap out of her damn skin. She’s about to propose to the actual _love_ _of_ _her_ _life_ , despite having sworn off the whole marriage thing some five years earlier, and so she thinks it’s pretty understandable that she’s freaking out, a little.

But they’ve eaten the food James and Kara had packed into the basket, and drank the sparkling cider (because park rules are stupid, and Kara wouldn’t budge on the ‘No Alcohol’ thing, no matter what Maggie said), and so Maggie takes out her phone and shoots a text to James. Okay. She can do this. She can ask Alex to marry her. She’s a badass, and it’s, what? Four words? Maggie can totally say four words. Maggie’s _great_ at words. Uses them all the time. This is gonna be a cinch.

Yeah…

Alex, for her part, is completely relaxed, head tipped back and eyes closed as she soaks in the sun with a smile. After a few minutes of Maggie just openly staring at her with what’s probably a dumb, dopey look on her face, Alex’s lips lift in a small smile.

“You’re staring.”

“You’re nice to stare at,” Maggie counters.

Alex ducks her head, pleased and bashful in equal measure, and- God, has Maggie mentioned that she's a sucker? “So this is like, really romantic, Sawyer.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, you have a whole thing set up, here, and it’s all nice out… you really don’t have to try this hard to get laid, but I definitely appreciate the effort,” Alex says with a lazy wink.

“You calling my girlfriend easy?”

“I mean…” Alex shrugs, grinning up at the sky, and she’s… God, Maggie’s so gone on this girl it’s ridiculous. Gross, even.

Maggie clears her throat. “I did actually wanna talk to you about something.”

“Oh yeah? Should I be worried?”

“No! No, not at all. At least, I hope not. Um, so, you know how I kinda love you, right? Like, a lot?”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice,” Alex teases.

“Right. Um, so I was just- god, this is hard.” Maggie straightens her spine, wipes her hands on her shorts, takes a deep breath, tries to re-center. “Alex.”

“Maggie,” Alex says, trying to be equally serious, though her eyes are twinkling with humor.

Maggie huffs at her. “Stop making me laugh!”

“I can’t help being funny.”

“Funny _looking_ ,” Maggie grumbles.

Alex’s mouth drops open. “Wow. _Wow_ , to that dad joke.”

“Alex!” Maggie whines

“Sorry, yes. Being very serious.” Alex schools her expression into what Maggie affectionately calls her ‘spy face’.

Maggie takes another deep breath, opens her mouth, only for Alex to snort out a laugh. Maggie tips her head back and groans. “Danvers!”

This pulls an all-out laugh from Alex. “I’m sorry! You’re just being so weird, and like, _formal_ , I can’t deal with it.”

Maggie closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I can’t believe I want to marry you.”

And time seems to stop.

Maggie’s eyes fly open, meeting Alex’s own wide-eyed shock a foot away.

Maggie immediately puts her head in her hands, flushing through every  shade of red and up into purple. “I, uh, that’s- dammit, I had a whole thing all planned out, and it was supposed to be _romantic_ , and-”

“You want to marry me?”

Maggie looks up, cautiously. “Well, yeah. Who wouldn’t?”

Alex laughs a bit breathlessly before shaking her head. “No, but- are you _asking_ me to marry you?”

Maggie blows out a breath and throws her hands in the air helplessly. “Well I was _trying to_.” Alex blinks at her, mouth dropped open into a perfect ‘o’, and Maggie immediately backpedals. “But you don’t- if you don’t want to, I, that’s totally fine, I don’t wanna pressure you, or whatever, I just. I want you around, forever, if I can have that. Even if we don’t get married, I want you around.”

“Ask me.”

It’s Maggie’s turn to blink. “What, now?”

Her eyes are wet, her voice is thick with emotion, but Alex is smiling a smile Maggie’s never seen before, something wide and bright and hopeful. She grips Maggie’s clenched fists, working her own fingers until they’re linked together, sitting knee-to-knee and holding hands. “I can’t say yes if you don’t ask me, Sawyer.”

And finally, Maggie gets it. She swallows hard, and, suddenly, it’s not quite so scary, anymore, because it’s _Alex_. And she lets out a wet, watery laugh, because she’s so _stupid_. Alex is her best friend. Her aunt had always said marrying your best friend was the best thing you could do.

What was she so scared of?

“Alex, I-”

A sound like nothing she’s ever heard before cracks through the park, like a cascade of fireworks, but impossibly louder. There’s a deep rumble, the ground quakes, and for a moment, the air is silent before they can hear distant yelling. Screams.

She and Alex are on their feet before the ground stops shaking.

“What the fuck was _that_?” Maggie asks.

Alex shakes her head. “I don’t know, but it almost sounded like-”

“Alex! Maggie!”

James stumbles forward out of the brush, panicked, and Alex steps forward. “What? What’s going on?”

“I was looking at the festival through my lens, just for a second and then it was just… it’s _gone_.”

“Gone, what do you mean ‘it’s gone’?”

“The festival, there was this _light_ , and then the noise and it- I think there was an explosion, or-”

Alex and Maggie are running before he’s done speaking.

***

Lex looks around, almost serene as he takes in the chaos and devastation around them, hand still resting on the back of Lena’s neck. It’d be so _easy_ , just to _squeeze_ … His hand flexes almost on instinct.

But no. He’s worked too hard for that to be her end.

“You know,” he says conversationally, “This went far more smoothly than I’d hoped. I thought that _someone_ would’ve figured it out. At least a little. But no. Only you, Ace.” He squeezes lightly, not loosening his grip when she flinches away, eyes wide and disbelieving. She's probably a bit dazed, he decides “Only you were smart enough to figure me out. And even then, it was mostly by accident. A stupid mistake on Palmer’s part, really. But don’t worry, I took care of Palmer already. And I suppose I should’ve known that you’d go digging. You’re a Luthor, after all.”

He turns to look at her, taking in the open-mouthed shock, the bewilderment. She feels gracelessly for her ears, eyes widening further when her fingers come away bloody.

He _tsks_ , tilting her head to examine her ears a bit, snapping his fingers next to each of them and humming when that fails to elicit any sort of response. “Well, look at that; you’ve probably perforated your eardrums. That’s why I wore these,” he says, using his free hand to remove the sonic nullifiers she’s been developing recently from his own ears. When she looks even more baffled, he huffs out a short, humorless laugh. “You can’t hear a word I’m saying, can you? This moment of victory is completely wasted on you. I could tell you anything, right now, and you’d never know.”

She blinks up at him, eyes a bit glassy, finally recovering enough from the shock to struggle a bit against his grip. Not that it does her any good, serving only to deepen the bruising there. Though the solid slug to the ribs she manages to land _does_ hurt a bit.

“That’s not nice, Lena. You know how Mom feels about us roughhousing,” he says, shaking her a bit until she stops, eyes lolling. “See? There's no point in us fighting, Lena; I always win.”

And in the blink of an eye, he finds himself not on the bench, but pressed against a tree by an iron grip fisted into the lapels of his suit, face to face with none other than-

“Superman,” Lex drawls with a smirk. “Fancy seeing you here.” Admittedly, he’s not expecting to be pulled forward and then slammed bodily against the tree, and the wheeze he lets out is less dignified than he’d wanted, but he supposes it’s worth it, to see that wild-eyed rage in the eyes of everyone’s hero. He coughs chuckling a bit as he catches his breath. “Well, well. Someone’s unhappy. I thought it’d take more than _this_ to get under skin made of steel. What was it you said? That the people you love keep you from becoming a monster? Tell me, were any of them in the park today?”

He’s slammed against the tree again, feels something give in the general area of his ribs. “I’m going to rip you to pieces,” Superman snarls.

“I think you won’t,” Lex says.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Well, personally, I don’t think you have it in you, to murder someone who’s unarmed. Who’s surrendering, even.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“Oh, I surrender,” Lex says. He raises his hands, showing that they’re empty, and grins. “Wholly and unconditionally, I surrender.”

Superman’s jaw works, his brows are knit by what’s clearly some sort of internal conflict. “Why?”

“That’s a surprise.” The firsts against his chest tighten, and Lex glances over the hero’s shoulder. “You’re not going to kill an unarmed man in front of his little sister, are you?”

The hands flex again, but Superman’s eyes dart to where Lena’s being held back by a tall policewoman, begging, pleading to be let go, clearly still not totally comprehending the situation.

“Love’s devastating, isn’t it?” Lex muses as he watches his sister. “I loved her, and she betrayed me. Planned to ‘expose’ me to the world.” He chuckles a bit madly. “She loves me, and, well… I guess there’s nothing left to expose, is there?” he yells, knowing Lena can’t hear him but unable to resist the temptation.

And why should he? He’s about to go away for a very long time. Surely he deserves a bit of fun.

Well. A bit _more_ fun.

Superman’s jaw clenches again, but slowly, _slowly_ , the fists in his jacket go slack, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. “Your sister… She didn’t know? She wasn’t part of this?”

“She didn’t _want_ to know,” Lex hisses. “She could’ve accessed the information anytime, but sentiment made her _stupid_. It makes everyone stupid, blind to what’s so easy to see. And Lena’s such a soft touch…”

The officers step forward, securing cuffs around Lex’s wrists. Superman shakes his head. “Those won’t hold him, if he wants to escape.” He steps away, gripping the twisted remains of the metal bench and wrapping them around Lex, completely encasing him from shoulders to ankle. “That should help.”

“Such a pessimist. I told you that I surrender, Superman.”

“And somehow, I don’t believe you,” Superman sneers. He turns to the policemen flanking Lex. “I have people to help. Take him to the medics, and keep him sedated. Agents will arrive to take him into custody. And officers? Make sure no one lays a hand on him.”

“Present company notwithstanding?”

Superman studies him, expression almost sad. “I tried.  I tried to help you. I told you that you couldn’t get away with it forever.”

Lex laughs. “Oh, Superman… you’ll see soon enough that I’m _still_ getting away with it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lex _tsks_ at him. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

***

_“Help! Help us, please!”_

_“Over here!”_

_“Please! I can’t- I can’t feel my legs!”_

_“Mommy!”_

Kara squeezes her eyes closed, barely resisting the urge to put her hands over her ears. She lost her glasses when she fell as the bombs went off, and everything’s- it’s too _loud_. And the once-idyllic park is nothing but a smoldering crater.

Around her, people are stumbling, pulling others to their feet, running and yelling for their kids, their spouses, their friends. They’re pulling each other up, brushing each other off.

_“Help!”_

She takes a deep, shuddering breath and runs to the sound of the nearest person yelling for help.

_“One at a time,” Kal had said. “Sometimes, the best you can do is one at a time.”_

Kara can't hear much outside the area- everything's too chaotic and loud for her to be able to pick out any sounds, like the distinctive beat of three particular hearts. But she can't let herself think of that  right now.

_‘You know that Lois is okay- you saw her with Kal. Maggie, Alex, and James shouldn’t have been here when it happened… You can do this. One at a time.’_

She finds the woman, her leg trapped by a chunk of concrete. “Ma’am, can you hear me?” The woman blinks at her, eyes glazed and unfocused, but she’s sort of looking at her, so Kara takes it as a yes. “I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? I have to move this rock. Just hang on.” Kara braces her shoulder against the rock, makes a bit of a show of grunting when she shoves it aside.

The woman screams, so loud and pained that Kara’s sure she’s about to be sick.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she chants, scooping the woman up onto her shoulder. “I’ve got you, hang on, okay? Just hang on.”

Kara turns to see a dozen or so sooty people staring at her, all scared, all needing some sort of direction.

 _‘That’s the downside of this uniform,’_ Kara supposes. _‘You have to seem like you know exactly what to do, even when you’re freaking out as much as they are.’_

But it’s cool. This isn’t- she’s not a rookie, anymore. She knows what to do, how to help, how to keep people safe in a situation like this. Already she can hear a ton of ambulances at the front of the park.

She can do this.

“Okay, everyone, follow me, and stick together! If you see someone, help them as best you can. Let’s go!”

They run, picking up several more stragglers on the way before meeting a flood of EMTs and paramedics hovering a ways away from the site, dozens of sooty officers surrounding them and forming a barricade.

And she can’t figure it out, why they’re just… standing here. Why they aren’t in there, _helping_? These people _need_ them. The people who’d been following her surge forward, welcomed by medics standing by.

“Officer, we can take her,” one of them says. The woman is taken from her arms, laid carefully on a gurney. “You too, we need to check you out.”

Kara shakes her head. “No, I- I’m fine. There’s- there’s a _lot_ of people, though, they’re hurt, c’mon.”

The man looks pained, clearly conflicted. “We can’t.”

Kara stares. “What?”

“We can’t, they’re- they’re worried that the first responders are a target. They won’t let us go in, in case it triggers another explosion. C’mon, we have to get you examined,” he says, reaching for her

Kara backs away. “No. There’s still people in there, they need help. Can’t you _hear_ them?”

One of the cops grabs her shoulder. “Officer, you can’t go back in. That’s an order from the Commissioner.”

Kara straightens, and pulling from Maggie’s rather colorful vocabulary, she snorts. “Well tell the Commissioner to suck it.”

“You’re disregarding a direct order.”

She rolls her eyes, shrugging easily out of the other officer’s grip and turning back to the medic. “I’m gonna come back with more people, okay?”

“Officer, _stop_!”

But she’s already sprinting away.

 

The screams are- it’s the worst thing Kara’s ever heard. Worse than the Siege four years ago. Worse than Eliza’s heartbroken sobs the night they’d found out about Jeremiah.

Worse than 24 years of dead silence in empty space.

She runs to the weakest heartbeat, shouldering aside the concrete and rebar trapping the woman and her son. She reaches in carefully, gripping the woman’s grasping hand. “I- can you walk?” she asks.

The woman swallows harshly, tucking her little boy’s head closer to her chest and nodding down to her legs.

Or actually, her _leg_.

And suddenly, Kara doesn’t care about being ‘human enough’, anymore.

She swallows harshly, sets her jaw. “Okay. I’m gonna get you out. Just hold onto him, and… and don’t let him look, okay? I have to do a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.”

The woman nods, her eyes slipping closed as she clutches her son even closer. Kara rips a strip off the hem of her uniform, wrapping it above the injury and tying it off securely. She tears apart the remaining concrete with her bare hands, finally able to get a good grip on the two. She pulls the woman close, cradling her to her chest, and says, “You hang onto him. I’ve got you.” She hefts the two in her arms as she stands, wincing as the woman cries out when she’s shifted. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Officer!”

She half-turns, shocked when one of the men she’d just led to the medics swims into focus through the gritty in the air. “What are you- you need to go back! It’s not safe!”

He sets his jaw stubbornly, eyes glinting and looking dangerously close to tears. “My daughter is still in here somewhere, and I’m not leaving this fucking park until I find her. Let me take that lady to the medics.”

“No, but-”

He huffs in annoyance. “Look, I’m staying out here no matter what, now do you want my help or not? I’m big, I’m fast. Let me help.” When she still doesn’t give in, he sags a bit. “Please. Please, I’ll… I’ll lose my _mind_ if I have to sit still and wait in that mob. _Please_ let me help.”

Hesitantly Kara nods, and he takes the woman and boy from her arms so, _so_ carefully. “Thank you.”

He nods and wordlessly sprints off to the medics.

Kara watches as he disappears into the haze before slip-tripping her way across a lot of loose rubble on her way to the next person in need of her help.

It’s one of the Starhavenites, the one Kara whose pretty pearl-white wings Kara had been admiring earlier. “Hey, there. I’m gonna get you out.”

The woman shakes her head. “No. Take the little ones.”

“I- there aren’t any-”

The woman winces, shifting her battered wings, and revealing several children huddled close to her. At Kara’s expression of wide-eyed shock, she chuckles hollowly. “They were playing with my wings. I couldn’t leave them there.”

Kara nods, reaching out to the kids who are blinking blearily at her. One reaches back, gripping her hand tentatively, and she pulls him out easily. Behind her, she hears the tell-tale whoosh and flap of a familiar cape.  “Right. C’mere, guys. How many of you like Superman?” A couple of them, including the one in her arms, perk up immediately. “Great! He’s gonna carry you over to the doctors, but it’s really, _really_ important that you keep your eyes closed until he says so. Okay?”

They nod eagerly, and she fishes them out one by one, handing them blindly to Kal and knowing he’ll be able to carry them all. When the last one is securely in his arms, a heavy, warm hand rests on her shoulder and squeezes, just for a moment, before he disappears into the sky. She turns back to the alien. “You saved six kids, you know. You’re a hero.”

She winces, shifting a bit. “I had to, I couldn’t let so many little ones be hurt.” When Kara reaches for her, she shakes her head. “You’ll never be able to lift me. My kind are too heavy for humans to carry, even one of your police officers.”

Kara smiles grimly. “Can you keep a secret?”

The woman laughs, though it turns to a spluttering cough toward the end. “Why not? I won’t have to keep it long, I don’t think.”

Kara grabs her wrists and _pulls_ , lifting the alien into her arms with ease. “I’m not your average cop.”

Kal appears at her side again, taking the winged woman gingerly from Kara’s arms. “I’ve got her,” he says softly.

The woman grips Kara’s arm fiercely. “Who are you?”

“Nobody.” Kara swallows, stepping away and watching for a moment as they blur to nothing against the still-blue sky. She shakes herself out of it, sets her jaw, and moves onto the next person, half-buried under a slide of shattered concrete and metal, but before she can start working, the metal twists, arcing up and away from the man who was trapped, giving Kara plenty of room to grab him under his arms and haul him to safety. A Braalian steps forward out of the haze of debris, hands upraised as he shifts the metal into a tight ball and sets it aside.

“Thank you,” Kara huffs, swiping at the sweat- _sweat?_ \- on her brow.

He nods, gesturing behind him, and Kara hears metal scraping on metal and several cries and groans. “My people are working to free the ones we can.”

She sags, relieved to not be by herself on this. Or rather, by herself with a very stubborn human helper. “Thank you. All of you.” She lifts the man into her arms, shifting him a bit. “I’ll be back.”

She turns and nearly bounces off of the same man from before, though now he’s got a few other people with him, including a couple of medics and a Rescue & Recovery volunteer. At her questioning look, the man just shrugs. “We’ve all got people missing, and they weren’t so thrilled about your boss’ decision either. Where do we start?”

A hunk of metal goes whizzing just over their heads, and the group turns to a rather sheepish-looking young Braalian.

“Sorry!” she calls, snatching another piece of metal from the ground with her mind and using it to dig.

The man blinks, nods, and then refocuses on Kara.

“Okay, so, we need to get as many people out as quick as we can. If anyone seems tricky to move, ask me or this guy- what’s your name?” she asks the R&R volunteer.

“Nick.”

“Ask me, or Nick, if anyone seems like maybe you shouldn’t move them. Other than that, get everyone out and to the medics ASAP.”

The group nods and disperses quickly. Kara tentatively reaches out, tapping the shoulder of the man who’d followed her first as he turns away. “What’s your name?”

“David. David Tilghman.”

“And what’s your daughter’s name?”

He swallows thickly. “Katelyn. She’s- she’s 16, real pretty girl. You can’t miss her.” He blinks rapidly, eyes pleading as he looks at Kara. “My wife died last year, and… She’s all I have left, Officer.”

Kara nods, smiles as best she can. “I’ll let you know when I find her, sir. If you need anything, just ask for Danvers, okay?”

He nods jerkily and sprints off. Kara blows out a breath, reaches up to re-do her ponytail. Now that she has some more help, hopefully they can start really moving things along.

Because she knows. She knows that there are still too many people trapped.

And they’re running out of time.

 

“Officer, one of your medics sent this for you.”

Kara takes the water gratefully, and the towel with some bemusement. “Why?”

“She said you need to wipe your face, because you’re scaring her patients.”

Kara flushes under the thick layer of gunk on her skin, wetting the rag and wiping it over her face. When it comes away black and red with other people’s blood, Kara can’t really argue the point. “Tell her thanks.”

“You can tell her yourself- they’re heading in now. Superman cleared the area of explosives.”

“Right. Good.”

She downs half of the water bottle, and plunges back into the fray.

Almost immediately, a groaning man is pressed into her arms, and she crests the hill once more, murmuring comfortingly to him as he cradles a badly broken arm. She’s relieved that finally, more medics are arriving on-scene. She just might punch the police commissioner in the face, honestly.

But upon seeing who, exactly, she’s handing the man off to, Kara’s knees buckle.

“Alex,” she chokes, setting the man carefully onto a gurney and pulling her sister into her arms. “Thank Rao.”

Alex hugs back fiercely, cradling the back of her head and letting out a shuddering breath. “You are the _worst_ , you know that? We’ve been worried sick, and you never showed up to the barricade…”

“I’m fine, I’m good, I swear. Everyone’s- they’re okay?”

Alex nods. “Yeah, yeah, they’re good. Maggie’s helping to look for more people, and James is… somewhere with Lois. She stumbled up to us, said something about duty, and dragged him off. But we’re all good. Everyone’s safe.”

Kara sighs, pulling Alex as tight as she dares. “Why’s- why is Lois so dumb?”

“A mystery for the ages,” Alex snorts. “I think I’m the only person who knows anything about Xenobiology, here, so I’ve been up to my elbows in all the aliens you’re sending back there.”

“Not literally, I hope,” Kara mutters, stomach churning again at the thought of it.

Alex pulls away, cupping Kara’s face and studying her with no small amount of concern. “You need to be done.”

Kara balks immediately. “What? No! I can’t leave!”

“You’re looking a little… green,” Alex says.

“Well, it’s not, like, _pleasant_ in that pit-”

“Kara. Kal told me that the bombs were laced with Kryptonite. It’s in the air, all around this area.”

And suddenly, it makes sense- the persistent nausea, the weakness, the dulled senses…

“Heck.”

“Yeah. And you can feel it, can’t you? I haven’t ever seen you this sweaty, or this shaky.” She rubs her hands up and down her sister’s arms before she meets Kara’s eyes. “You can’t go back in there. It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m good, I- there’s still people in there,” Kara says, shaking her head and backing away.

“Kara-”

“No, I have to- I have to help them, they-”

“Kara.”

“No, they need me, Alex, I can’t just leave them there-”

“ _Rrip sem bem voikir zhehd ju, chao rrip nim doshai rrem rrip fahrosh.”_ Kara looks at Alex as though she’s been slapped, and Alex’s eyes are all soft sympathy. “You have to stop, Kara. You have to _stop_.”

Kara shakes her head dazedly. “I can’t.”

She ignores Alex yelling behind her as she runs back to the crater.

 

The screams aren’t so loud, anymore. Kara wants to believe it’s because they’re saving everyone.

She knows it isn’t.

 

“Officer!”

Kara turns at the now-familiar cry from one of the Braalians yelling at her, and stumbles her way over, the uneven footing tripping her up more than once as she slides back into the crater. The medics have started flooding in, so running the injured back and forth is a bit easier, at least.

Not that it’s doing them much good, now.

“What’s wrong?”

The Braalian blinks up at her. “I don’t think this one survived.”

Kara’s heart sinks, but she stoops down just the same. It’s getting harder and harder to find people. Which, on the one hand, is a good thing- they’d gotten people out in droves, handing them off to the capable medics by the dozen- she and the Braalians together had been invaluable in their rescue efforts (though her part in all this is rather more low-key than theirs). But on the other, they’ve only been recovering bodies for the past few hours. Peering into the hole, Kara sees a soot-covered figure, a teenager with long, dark hair and a nasty cut on her face. Kara tips her head, but can’t hear a heartbeat, or any sounds of breathing.

Kara hates this part, but reaches for the girl nonetheless. No one deserves to be left alone in the dark.

Her hand catches hold of the girl’s oversized sweatshirt, pulling her up and into her arms, cradling her limp form to her chest, shifting her a bit when her arms quiver under the strain. Alex was right- she’s definitely feeling weaker. She brushes a matted lock of hair from the girl’s still face, noting that she’s almost cool to the touch.

_‘What a waste. Such a pretty little girl…’_

Kara swallows thickly. “I’m gonna take her up top.”

The Braalian nods understandingly, turning back to sifting through the metal and debris for more people who may still be trapped with the R&R crews.

Kara starts up toward the lip of the crater, though moments later she lands awkwardly on one knee as her feet slip out from under her, barely managing to juggle the limp form of the girl. “Flying is a lot easier than walking,” she grouses quietly. “Walking is for squares.”

And, to her utter shock, the girl groans.

Kara blinks, wide-eyed. “You’re alive. You’re alive! Hey! Can- can you hear me?”

The girl groans again, her eyes flutter a bit before they open, and Kara is met with a startling blue in the gray-red of her bloody face.

Kara might be crying. A little. “Hey! Hi, sweetheart, can you tell me your name?”

_‘Please, please, please… One good thing today, just one.’_

“Katelyn,” the girl croaks. “Katelyn Tilghman.”

Kara chokes out a laugh, holding the girl just a bit closer to her chest. “I’m Officer Danvers. It’s- it’s _really_ nice to meet you, Katelyn. Your dad’s been looking for you all day.”

She crests the hill and hands her off to the medics at the top, hands shaking with exhaustion and adrenaline when she takes the bottle of water someone shoves at her. “I gotta get… Dave. David! _David!_ ” she yells. “ _David Tilghman!_ ”

A few moments later, a dirt-encrusted man appears at the lip of the basin. His eyes are wide and watery as he tries to steel himself for bad news. “You found her?”

Kara gives him a wobbly smile, jerking her head over her shoulder. “See for yourself.”

He darts forward, ducks around her to look, and drops to his knees at the sound of a whispered, “Dad?”

The look in his eyes- the heart-wrenching relief and joy- is worth all the rest of it. “You found her,” he gasps. “You found her.”

“Told you.” He moves to take his daughter off the gurney, but is kindly held back by Kara. “They need to check her out, okay? So just… let them.”

He nods wordlessly, tears cutting sharp lines through the grime on his face, and pulls Kara into a hug so tight that she actually _feels_ it. “Thank you. God, _thank you_. I knew she wasn’t… but I-”

Kara nods, a bit light-headed, and thumps him on the back as enthusiastically as she’s able. “I’m just doing my job.”

He pulls away, studying her seriously. “No, this was… you did a lot more than that today. Thank you.”

Kara laughs awkwardly, stumbles a bit, and David’s steady hands are the only thing keeping her upright. Alex appears in front of her, sweaty and dirty, her brow creased with worry.

“I’m a doctor, I’ve got her,” she promises. He nods hesitantly before turning back to his daughter.

 Kara grins up at her sister. All three of her. “Hey, Alex. I think you were right, earlier.”

Alex snorts, rolls her eyes. “Oh yeah?”

Kara nods. “Yeah. I don’t feel so good.” And she promptly pitches sideways and collapses into her startled sister’s arms.

***

Later, Kara is tucked securely into bed between Alex and Maggie, the sickening green finally starting to recede from her veins as she snores away. She doesn't  _need_ to be here, they suppose, but Clark had looked anything but okay, and so they'd silently agreed that she'd sleep better at their place tonight. So she saws logs between them, and they can't bring themselves to feel anything but relieved that all of their people are whole and alive.

Alex reaches across Kara's body, linking her fingers with Maggie's. "So," she whispers, grinning over her sister. "Still wanna marry me, Sawyer?"

Maggie smiles. "I'd fight God on a mountain to marry you."

Alex snorts. "On a mountain?"

"A tall one."

"Wow. I feel very loved."

"That's the idea." There's a pause before Maggie swallows audibly in the dark. "So will you? Because I- I'll do the whole asking thing again, make it all nice and romantic, but I... I could really use a win, after today."

"Will I what?" Alex teases.

Maggie rolls her eyes, knowing Alex can't see it, in the dark, but hoping the sentiment is felt. "Will you marry me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I will."

Maggie squeezes her hand  _tight_ , grinning ear-to-ear. "Thank god. That would've sucked if you said no."

Alex squeezes back. "It'll always be a yes to you."

***

Lois' phone rings out in the silence of the apartment, and she grabs it blindly, hoping it didn't wake Clark, who she'd finally managed to calm down enough to drop into a dead sleep. "Hello?"

_"Lois?"_

"Lucy? What are you- are you okay?"

A strangled laugh sounds in her ear.  _"Am I okay? No, my boyfriend, sister, and... sort of brother-figure just almost got blown up, and I've been trying to reach you all damn day but the towers were all jammed up, I guess, so all I've been able to do is check the list of dead at the DEO, and- no. I am not okay. Are_ you _okay?"_

Lois chokes out a laugh of her own. "I've had better days."

_"Yeah. But you're not, um... you're not hurt?"_

"I'm fine- we're all okay, actually. Kara and Clark got exposed to some Kryptonite, so they're both out for the count, but... we're okay."

Lucy blows out a breath.  _"Good. That's- good. I haven't been able to get hold of Jimmy, yet-"_

"He's fine," Lois hurries. "He's fine, just probably still at the scene with his camera. He probably forgot to charge his phone again."

_"I'm surprised you're not there with him."_

Lois looks over at  Clark, sound asleep and still looking so devastatingly _sad_. "I had something else I needed to do."

_"Right. Um, I'm- I'm glad you're all okay. I think I'm gonna be in town, for a week or so. We knew there was Kryptonite on-scene, and with all the aliens hurt or worse, I- The Director of the DEO should be there."_

"Right."

Lucy huffs.  _"Don't take this the wrong way, because I'm still just, like,_ really _pissed at you, but... I love you, and I'm really glad you're okay, Lo."_

Lois squeezes her eyes shut. "I love you too."

  _"So. Um. Good talk."_

And for the first time in a very long time, the Lane sisters crack up laughing together. 

********

"Miss Luthor, you should really go to the hospital,” one of the officers says. Again.

Or, at least that’s the general gist Lena’s been getting. She still can’t hear a damn thing other than a high-pitched ringing...

Lena shakes her head silently, giving him a small smile and a quiet _“Thank you”_ as she walks out of the elevator. The young officer nods, respectful but clearly conflicted, and follows her to her office with the others.

Jess is there, looking at Lena as though she’s seen a ghost. Not a ridiculous descriptor, Lena decides, considering how dirty she feels, and the cheap, scratchy blanket draped over her shoulders. “Miss Luthor, are- are you alright?”

Lena’s throat tightens at the concern on her assistant’s face, the silent words easy enough to decipher, and she pastes a brilliant smile on her face. “Can- can you cancel all my appointments, please? I can’t- I’m having some trouble hearing. And call my lawyer right away?”

Jess nods silently, doesn’t have the heart to remind Lena that it’s _Saturday_ , that she doesn’t have any appointments scheduled, that the blood streaked through the grime on her ears and neck are not good signs.

“Thank you, Miss Huang. You- feel free to go home for the day, Jess. I didn’t even know you’d be in today.” It’s clear that Lena’s trying to keep her voice level, that she’s trying to regulate her volume despite not being able to hear.

“I- yes, Miss Luthor. Thank you.”

Lena gives her another too-big smile, walking into her office trailed by three officers and a detective from the MPD. She’s sure that more are soon to follow. She settles behind her desk, smoothing her hands over its surface to center herself a bit before she faces her visitors, gesturing for them to take a seat and wincing when one of their hands moves instinctively to the holster of his gun when she makes such a sudden movement. “I’m sure you have questions. If you can just write them down, I can answer anything you ask me once my lawyer gets here.”

 

Hours later they leave, satisfied, for now, that Lena isn’t going anywhere, likely wasn’t involved (though that’d taken some rapid-fire legal acrobatics that she couldn’t quite keep up with from her _very_ expensive legal team,  _and_ the begrudging agreement of Superman). They all thank her for her time (she assumes- they hadn’t written that part down for her), and shuffle out of her office, her lawyer bringing up the rear. She pokes her head out the door, relieved that Jess has seemed to actually listen, for once, and gone home when Lena had told her to. She nods, satisfied, and ducks back into her office, closing the door behind her gently. She moves to her chair, boots up her computer, hoping to maybe get _something_ done today, since that quick walk to the park had taken longer than she’d expected. On autopilot, she reaches for the whisky she keeps in the decanter behind her desk, pouring it mindlessly into one of the matching tumblers and bringing to her lips.

She’s always liked these glasses. She’ll have to remember to thank…

And something in Lena finally breaks. With a strangled yell, she grabs the nearest glass and hurls it as hard as she can against the far wall of her office, watching the beautiful thing as it shatters but unable to hear it. She swipes her arm over her desk, clearing it in a single movement that sends papers and pens flying.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” She knows she says the words, feels them rip their way out of her chest and throat like a clawed animal. But, annoyingly, she can’t _fucking_ hear it because her _fucking_ brother tried to blow her up. _Succeeded_ in blowing up however many other people.

She grabs another of the tumblers, but can’t quite bring herself to draw her arm back, instead just staring at the cut-crystal tumbler her brother had so painstakingly picked out for her new office, the delicate ‘L’ cut into the bottom.

Her chest heaves with emotion, caught somewhere between rage and grief, and she drops to her knees, curling in on herself, the tumbler dropping to the ground as she holds her head in her hands. She decides to be grateful for the moment that she can’t hear herself as she’s wracked by uncontrollable sobs, alone on the cold floor of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have much to say here, for once.  
> I'm pretty emotionally spent after writing this chapter. I've been listening exclusively to sad music all week, so I'm gonna like, cheer myself up with Christmas music and like, sitcoms for a couple days before moving onto the next chapter.  
> And thank you to nanialbee9 for letting me have existential/writer angst in your general direction and not thumping me upside the head.
> 
> Edit: I did make a minor change for those of you who read this immediately after I posted, between Kara's section and the beginning of Lena's (near the end of the chapter). Sorry!!


	27. Chapter 27

“Maggie?”

Maggie’s eyes fly open, meeting Kara’s sleepy ones immediately. “Hey, Kara.”

She tries for a smile, but falls far short. “Is everyone… I mean, James, and Alex, and Lois, and you… you’re all okay?”

“ _We_ are great. Not even a scratch. You and Clark, however, made yourselves sick enough to burn through your powers. Kryptonite is nasty stuff, kiddo.”

“Yeah, it is. Gosh, I didn’t even notice it was there until Alex told me, I just thought I was in shock, or something.”

“There was probably also that. You were right in the middle of the blast zone, I’m surprised it didn’t mess you up even with all your powers. Alex said you’re both gonna have to lay low for a couple days.”

“Did- did we get everyone out?”

Maggie’s never lied to Kara, and doesn’t intend to start now. She grips her hand _tight_ and keeps her gaze steady. “We saved everyone we could.”

Kara clears her throat and nods, eyes watery. “Right. Do we know how many…?”

Maggie grips her hand tighter, knowing that the numbers of the dead are still coming in. “I know you carried out at least 20 people, by yourself. That’s the more important number right now, okay?”

“Okay.”

She looks… small. Kara’s always been vibrant in a way Maggie can’t quite grasp, sunny and bright. But right now she’s just… small, and sad. And Maggie knows, of course, that Kara’s been through a lot. Like, a _lot_. She’s always kind of kept that loss and that grief in check, but today… today, it’s clear, isn’t going to be a day that she can do that.

Which is totally okay, even though Maggie hates it. She knows her partner will get through this, no matter how rough the way to being okay again is.

Maggie knows, because she has no intention of letting Kara go it alone. Because life is hard, shit like this is harder, and feeling alone is bullshit.

So no. None of that, here.

“Is Alex still here, or did she go to the hospital already?”

Maggie hears a scuffle from the kitchen, and she forces herself to smile. “I think my fiancée is making us breakfast.”

It takes a minute for the words to register, and Kara’s initial look of horror at the idea of Alex cooking _anything for anyone ever_ rapidly gives way to a spark of happiness in her eyes.

 _“Really?”_ she asks quietly, and Maggie knows, then, that she needed the win as much as she and Alex had last night.

“Really. Looks like you’re gonna be stuck with me forever- or something like it, anyways.”

The words aren’t even out of her mouth before her face is pressed awkwardly against Kara’s shoulder in a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m pretty sure I already had you crying all over me once,” Maggie chuckles, thumping Kara soundly on the back.

“Do I get to be in the wedding?” Kara asks.

“Uh, yeah, _duh_. We’re gonna be fighting over who gets to have you be their bridesmaid. Like, I’m pretty sure that Alex is gonna win, since you’re her sister, and all- which is some bullshit nepotism, if I ever heard it-, but I want you to know that we’re gonna argue about it for several weeks before I let her win. Because I care.”

Kara snorts out what might be a laugh or a sob- it’s hard to tell with her face pressed to Maggie’s shirt, and she’s probably definitely crying in either case, but Maggie chooses to believe she laughed.

Alex pokes her head through the door, frowning a bit when she sees Maggie grinning and Kara swiping at her face. “You told her without me!” she accuses lightly.

“Oh, please, I helped you pick out Maggie’s ring months ago,” Kara scoffs, and time seems to slow.

“You what’d whose what, now?” Maggie asks.

“ _Goddammit_ , Kara!”

 

A few minutes later, the three of them are lounging on the too-big couch, Maggie and Alex cuddled up, Kara stretched out along its length so her feet are pressed to Alex’s thigh as she and Maggie gamely force themselves to eat Alex’s cooking.

Nothing’s _really_ okay, they know. This quiet can’t last, this happiness when so much has been broken, or lost. It’s not forever.

But for right now, for them, it’s enough.

********

Clark stirs slowly, rousing Lois where she’s resting on his chest. She smiles down at him as he opens his eyes. “Hey there, handsome.”

“Hi,” he rasps, coughing a bit and blinking at the unfamiliar discomfort it causes. “What time is it?”

“About two in the afternoon. You’ve been out for a while.”

Clark’s eyebrows draw together. “Two? I don’t sleep ‘til two, unless I don’t have my-”

Lois shakes her head, smiling softly and rubbing a hand over his chest. “You’re mortal today, Mr. Kent.”

He shakes his head, moving to sit up as he frowns. “No, but I-”

She pushes him down gently, and though he’s certainly still a specimen of a man, Clark can _feel_ the resistance when he sits upright. “You’re off today. Lucy pulled some strings, and they found a shapeshifter to cover for Superman’s absence.”

“Lois-”

“Smallville, you quite literally had your own personal hell delivered to you on a silver platter yesterday, and if you think you’re going _anywhere_ today, especially without your super-shit, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Clark sets his jaw, settling in for an argument he knows he’ll lose, when the front door opens.

“Guys? Are you home?”

Clark is up and out of bed before Lois can protest, tripping over his feet as he makes his way to the living room.

Kara is still in the midst of painstakingly unlacing her shoes when he sweeps her into a crushing hug. “ _Kara_.”

“Hey, bud,” she chokes. “Too tight! I’m very human, and _very_ sore.”

“Sorry! Sorry.” He settles down a bit, though doesn’t release her from the hug, and soon enough she sinks into it. “Hey.”

“Hey, Kal.” She wraps her arms around him and gives as good as she gets.

“I was- I was really worried about you. I saw Alex wheeling you off on a gurney, and-”

“Oh, Rao. She’s- I’m fine, I promise, just wore myself out.”

He sighs, guilt churning in his gut. “I should’ve told you about the Kryptonite, I- I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have- I was overwhelmed, and I just- I should’ve _told_ you.”

She shakes her head. “You had enough going on, working through the rest of the festival. I was just in that one part, y’know? You were all over.”

“I still should’ve said _something_ ,” he insists.

Kara lets out a somewhat watery chuckle. “Would it make you feel better if I was mad at you?”

He frowns at this. “Maybe?”

“Well, I’m too tired to be mad, so you’re gonna have to deal with it.”

Clark gives her another squeeze before stepping away to assess her. She’s obviously exhausted, a little bruised, and lacks the usual warm glow to her skin- so does _he_ , most likely. “You said you don’t have your powers?”

“No, not since I woke up this morning. You?”

Ha shakes his head. “I actually just woke up. That was the first clue.”

“Yeah, the only time we get to sleep in is when we’re basically useless,” Kara nods, and suddenly, it’s… awkward. Awkward in a way it hasn’t been between them in years.

Neither of them knows what to say. It’s obvious to both of them that they’re _just_ managing to hang onto whatever scrap of normalcy they’re clinging to, that all of this is about to crash on them. Kara more than Clark, which, he supposes, makes sense- she’s clearly been awake longer. He jumps at the only thing he can think of. “You stayed with Alex and Maggie?”

“I did. Alex said yes, by the way.”

He manages to crack a smile at this. “Maggie told us yesterday, when they were taking you home.”

“Oh. Right.” There’s a long moment of tense silence before Kara finally gives into the inevitable. “Kal, are… are you okay?”

He tries for another smile, but he can feel its insincerity immediately. “I’m good. I never like not having my powers, but I’m fine. Not a scratch on me.”

“Kal. Are you _okay_?”

His gaze drops to the floor and he swallows thickly before taking a ragged breath. “I don’t… I don’t really know. Yes? I don’t know.” He looks up and sees her watery eyes through the tears swimming in his. “I don’t think I am okay, actually. No.”

This time it’s Kara wrapping him up, even going so far as to tuck his head under her chin and smooth a hand over his hair as he starts to shake. “Me either.”

********

The final count is seventy-six.

Seventy-six died in the bombings. Twenty-seven humans, and forty-nine aliens.

Seventy-six lives lost, hundreds injured, thousands personally affected, millions in damage done, and a single day that changed the world.

Lex Luthor’s legacy.

********

The ringing hasn’t stopped since about three this morning, nor has her hearing come back in the day since the bombing.

This, however, is not Lena’s primary concern right now.

Her primary concern is the emergency meeting she’s just been called into, one members of the board and every C-level executive will be attending.

One Lillian Luthor will be attending.

Fuck.

She sighs wearily, rubbing at her temples as she reads over the messages again. “They understand that I can’t hear anything, right? That my being there will accomplish approximately nothing?”

 _‘I told them as much,’_ Jess scribbles, _‘but they didn’t seem to care. Said it was imperative that you were in attendance.’_

Lena groans. “Fine. I’m very sorry to do this to you, but I’ll need you to sit in with me, write things down. I doubt they’ll speak slowly enough for me to read their lips.”

Jess nods, gathers up a pad of paper and several pens, and follows Lena to the elevator.

Lena fidgets, spinning her ring anxiously and bouncing on the balls of her feet before stepping into the car and utilizing her seldom-used access card to ensure that no one else can board the elevator.

Not that there’s really anyone _to_ board the elevator. LuthorCorp had quietly informed all of its employees that they were on a paid leave until further notice, and that unless there was a pressing or time-sensitive matter to attend to, they were welcome to stay home.

A few of Lena’s more die-hard team had come in today to finish up an analysis here or an experiment there, but aside from the R&D teams, the massive skyscraper is virtually empty.

Lena finds it a lot more eerie than she’s willing to admit.

No more eerie than the city, dead-silent as it is.

She shakes the thought away as she and Jess enter the boardroom, attracting the attention of everyone already inside. Which… appears to be everyone. Including her mother.

Fantastic.

She makes her way to her usual seat, ignoring the eyes on her and feeling keenly the way Lillian’s are fixed anywhere else. “Thank you for waiting. My assistant, Miss Huang, will be sitting in with us today, as I still haven’t recovered my hearing.”

She knows this must start a wave of objection, but honestly, she couldn’t care less. Lena knows for a fact that she shouldn’t even be _in_ this meeting, has no business being here. She’s not on the board, or one of the executives; she’s the head of R&D, several steps below even the lowest on the executive totem pole. And that decision alone had been controversial.

No, Lena knows exactly why she’s here- she’s a Luthor.

Jess is sitting beside her scribbling furiously. _‘They’re waiting for you to make a statement.’_

Lena’s brow furrows. ‘Why?’ she mouths, only to have Jess shrug. “I’m told you want me to make a statement?”

Jason Reese opens his mouth, says something, and judging by the fact that Jess stopped writing mid-sentence, it was something unpleasant.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Lena drawls. She sees her mother roll her eyes and glare, and chooses to ignore it.

Jess taps her urgently, and she looks down to her assistant’s notepad.

_‘They want a statement from the CEO.’_

“I would also like a statement from my brother, but unfortunately, he saw fit to blow up half the city instead,” Lena snarks. “If you want a statement from Lex, I suggest you go ask him.”

Jess is tapping her again, and she looks down to see, _‘ You’re the CEO.’_

Lena feels herself bark out a startled laugh. “I’m not the CEO, Lex is. Or was, I suppose.”

All of the people in the room start talking at once, setting Jess writing furiously and leaving Lena grateful that she can’t hear anything. She chances a glance over to her mother, only to see an empty chair.

Of course. Why would she stay?

Her child is in jail. She has better things to do.

 

The facts, apparently, are these.

Lex had called an emergency board meeting last Friday, and stepped down as CEO, naming Lena his replacement and putting all of his shares in a trust with Lena as the beneficiary, on the condition that she take the position.

The board had, obviously, balked at this, and had argued, long and hard, but it made no difference. With her own and Lex’s shares of LuthorCorp, Lena was now the majority shareholder. She’s been in and around the company since she was nine years old, knows it inside and out, had spent months investigating subsidiaries and factories for any signs of corruption. She’s young, idealistic, and driven. And Lex had refused to budge until finally, the board had relented, agreeing to announce Lena as CEO Monday morning. And, the board had told her, cajoling, if Jess’s frantic writing is to be believed, her that if she were to turn down the position, there would, of course, be no judgment, no repercussions. No one would think any less of a girl her age not wanting to take so much on. Lex had left a secondary option if she turned it down. 

And that's the trick to all of this, of course; that condition with the stocks. If Lena accepts the position as CEO, she owns the majority of LuthorCorp’s stocks and therefore, essentially, owns the company. If she doesn’t… _Lillian_ will. 

Her mother, who looks at the employees, Lena’s colleagues and coworkers, with disdain. Who once referred to the janitorial staff as 'the help' in front of a few of them,  as though they weren't even human, as though they weren't even _there._

God only knows what unholy hell she'd rain down upon them as CEO.

Lex had left her a choice, but he'd known that it'd be no choice at all in the end. That Lena would rather eat glass than see Lillian at the helm of their father's company. 

Which is how Lena finds herself standing before them, staring in mounting horror at Lex’s empty chair at the head of the table. The CEO’s chair. _Her_ chair.

She’s the CEO. Of a Fortune 500 company.

At 22.

Lena’s fairly certain she’s about to throw up.

But she can’t, because these people are looking at her like she’s supposed to be doing something. Leading, thinking, anything that isn’t just running through the last several months with her brother on a loop and becoming more and more horrified by the second. 

She clears her throat and moves to stand behind the chair, resting her hands on the back of it. “Ladies and gentlemen, I honestly don’t know what you want me to say at this moment. My brother is a terrorist, and he killed dozens of people two days ago. And he left all of us in a terrible position, not only as shareholders, but as _people_. Because how are we meant to rectify this?” She looks around to see their eyes on her. “We have to move forward. That’s what- god. That’s what Luthors do, we move forward, adapt and overcome. And that’s what this company is going to do under my charge. And I know that you want me to tell you exactly how we’re going to do that. But, to be perfectly honest, I didn’t know that I was made CEO, and I certainly don’t know how to respond to the fact that my brother tried to kill me two days ago, that he _did_ kill… however many people. But what I will say is this-

“Things are going to change. What Lex d-” she stops, clears her throat, blinks rapidly down at the table until the tears in her eyes and bile in her throat abate. “What _happened_ is not a business issue. It’s not a merger gone bad, an embezzlement scandal, a product not selling… this is an evil that found root in this company, and I intend to weed it out. This is not going to be yet another exercise in empty promises and damage control, this is going to be a total overhaul. We are going to _change_ \- from the ground up, if need be. I will be more than happy to field ideas from any of you as to how we can do this- you’re an advisory board, after all. But anyone who isn’t on board can feel free to tender their resignation. From what I understand, we have a generous severance package.”

She can see that they’re yelling, protesting red-faced as she gathers her things dispassionately, Jess following suit after a moment’s hesitation. Once all of her things are arranged in her bag, Lena slings it over her shoulder and offers the board and executives a thin smile. “If you’ll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I’m expected at the courthouse. Have a lovely day.”

********

_“Mr. Olsen, why is Kiera in the photos you sent me?”_

“Hello to you too, Miss Grant,” James says, rolling his eyes slightly as Lois smirks.

_“Pleasantries are for less busy people. Why is my former assistant in your photos?”_

James blinks. “I… I didn’t realize she was. Kara’s a member of the MPD, though, so it wouldn’t surprise me if she-”

_“There is no if. You took a- well, a rather good photo of her, truth be told. The chaos in the background, the dirt and grime juxtaposed against the earlier photos of the festivities… it tells a compelling story. We’re running it on the cover, and we’re using the photos for a full spread.”_

He blinks again. “I- thank you?”

_“This is good work, James. Things like this are exactly why I hired you. Keep impressing me, and we can revisit your proposal for a running photo series on National City’s average citizens.”_

“I- yeah, yes, I will. Thank you, Cat.” The line goes dead, and James slowly lowers his phone and puts it into his pocket. “I think Cat Grant just gave me a compliment…”

Lois lets out a low whistle. “That must’ve been physically painful for her. Did she sound like she was in distress? Being held captive, maybe?”

He snorts and shoves at her lightly. “ _No_. She just said that she liked my photos.”

Lois nods. “Makes sense. From what I saw they’re… _raw_. In a good way.”

He nods thoughtfully. “Thanks. She seemed to really like one of Kara.”

Lois whips around to glare at him. “You took a picture of Kara? _Jimmy_!”

He holds his hands out in front of him as she slaps at him. “Hey, no, I didn’t- I didn’t take a picture of her on _purpose_! I’m not an idiot!”

“Really?”

He huffs at her. “ _No_. I’d never do that. But look, in the middle of everything, I was just… I took a lot of pictures, Lo. With how much she was running around, it wouldn’t surprise me if she was in a few.”

Lois huffs, which is as close as she’ll get to conceding the point. “Yeah, well, as long as she wasn’t doing anything _unusual_ … You still need to talk to her, though. If her face gets plastered everywhere without warning, she’s gonna freak. _And_ Alex will kill you. Not necessarily in that order.” James nods his agreement, and she returns to gazing out at the veritable sea of reporters behind her. “Jesus, look at these fuckin’ vultures…”

James chuckles, raising his camera to get a few quick shots. “Vultures, huh? And what does that make us, exactly?”

“Journalists, Jimothy,” she replies archly.

“Oh, god, don’t start Jimothy again…”

“We are _journalists_ , we both work for _reputable_ news sources. CatCo is more than a fashion magazine these days, and me, well, I’m _me_ , so.”

He lowers the camera a bit to level her with a look. “Your humility is astounding, Lo.”

“Shut up.”

“Why are you even here?”

She cranes her neck to look up at him. “Because it’s the biggest story in the world, right now, and Cat Grant will climb a ladder to slap you if you don’t get as much out of this as you can?”

“I know why _I’m_ here,” he huffs, snapping another shot of the crowd. “But why are you? It’s the _arraignment_. Not exactly at your level, these days.”

Lois sighs. “Our cub reporter who usually covers this stuff refused. His best friend was injured in the bombing. He was good about it, explained to Perry, but he was about to go off on the poor kid, so I said I wanted it.”

James nods in understanding. “Sounds like you. For someone who’s got this big, scary reputation, you’re a total softie, you know that, right?”

“If you tell anyone I’ll lick every camera lens you own.”

James holds his camera closer, cradling it protectively to his chest and glaring. “How _dare_ you threaten my babies?”

Lois just shrugs, and as she surveys the crowd, her eyes land on a slight figure being escorted through a throng of reporters by several security guards as the nearby officers stand idly by. “Lena.”

James’ brow furrows. “Who’s-”

But Lois is already weaving her way through the crowd, making her way up the courthouse steps and flashing her highly coveted press pass to enter the building. Inside, it’s almost silent compared to the bedlam just beyond the heavy doors, and for a moment it’s jarring. There are a few people she knows from other publications milling about in the entryway, and she smiles at them, stiff and polite. Soon enough, the doors open, and a cacophony of shouts floods the place for a moment before the doors close with a bang.

Lena Luthor stands straight, looking cool and unaffected as ever. She takes stock of her surroundings before swiftly making her way to the courtroom.

Lois manages to catch up to her in a few long strides. “Lena. Lena, look at me.” When this fails to elicit a response, Lois rests a hand on her shoulder.

Lena, for her part, nearly jumps out of her skin, whipping around and leaping away so fast she almost falls, eyes wide.

Lois immediately realizes her mistake, holding her hands up for Lena to see. “Lena, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

The smooth indifference slides back into place so quickly Lois almost thinks she imagined the wide-eyed terror in Lena’s eyes only moments before. She looks Lois up and down slowly, and when she meets her gaze again, it’s the cold mask Lois has seen on her brother so many times, though she hasn’t quite mastered it around the eyes. “Well, Miss Lane. It seems you got the story you wanted after all.”

Lois takes a cautious step forward, reaching out and freezing when Lena flinches out of reach. “Lena, no, that’s not-”

Lena scoffs, rolling her eyes and taking a half step back. “I feel that our prior arrangement is a rather moot point, don’t you? No real reason to continue our association.”

 “Lena, listen, that isn’t what I was-”

“Good day, Miss Lane.”

Lois watches helplessly as she strides away, heels clicking decisively against the stone floor as she enters the courtroom. Lois knows she hasn’t done anything wrong, here, but that knowledge doesn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach.

***

The courtroom is packed, which is unusual for an arraignment, but for the confessed perpetrator of mass murder and multiple counts of kidnapping, it’s really no surprise. Lex Luthor is brought in, seemingly relaxed despite the manacles around his wrists and ankles, smiling in a way that sends a chill down the spines of everyone present. He’s always been a big man, even when Lois knew him in college, and now he’s positively dwarfing everyone else in the room, something she knows he revels in. Lex has always enjoyed the idea of being intimidating while sitting still, and he pulls it off with gusto. His lawyer is a handsome man with a shark-like smile and a similar flatness to his eyes.

“All rise for the Honorable Judge William Anders.”

Everyone in attendance dutifully rises to their feet, and Lois notes (with a barely-suppressed eye-roll) that Lex is the last to do so, taking his time to reach his full height.

The judge waves for them to retake their seats as he takes his own, flipping open the file on his desk. “Mr. Luthor, please rise.”

As his lawyer stands, Lex complies without fuss, that same cold smile still on his face.

 “Alexander Joseph Luthor, you are being charged with 15 counts of kidnapping, terrorism, destruction of public property, and 76 counts of first degree murder. How do you plea?”

The lawyer, Mark Yates, straightens. “Before we move into the plea, there seems to be a slight miscalculation here, Your Honor. These charges are incorrect.”

The judge frowns. “Explain.”

Yates smirks. “Under the law, my client cannot be charged with many of those crimes.”

The judge sighs tiredly as the chatter in the courtroom increases. “Mr. Yates, I am not in the habit of repeating myself. You client confessed to the bombings, as well as the kidnappings. I don’t see how any of this is in contention.”

“It’s not. Against my advice and under _extreme_ duress, my client confessed to these things. The _charges_ are what I’m speaking of. Under the law, Mr. Luthor cannot be charged as you read.”

“Mr. Yates, either explain yourself or you’ll be held in contempt without bail.”

“Lex Luthor can’t be charged with the murder _or_ kidnapping of any aliens, because when it comes to aliens, there are no such crimes.”

The silence following this statement is suffocating.

Yates seems to enjoy the abject shock on their faces. “According to the laws in this court- and _all_ courts across the United States-, murder is defined as one human killing another. And kidnapping is the action of abducting a human being and holding them captive against their will. Mr. Luthor, therefore, cannot be charged with those crimes, because they are not,when it comes to aliens, crimes at all.”

The prosecutor, Metropolis' District Attorney,  leaps to her feet, fuming. “And what, exactly, do you suggest we call the slaughter and torture of dozens of aliens? Surely you don’t think your client can simply get away with these crimes unpunished?”

Yates shrugs carelessly, and his smirk lets all present know _exactly_ how much he’s enjoying this. “Call it what we call any other instance of a human intentionally harming a non-human creature. Animal abuse.”

There’s a beat of silence before the courtroom explodes in a deafening roar of outrage, Judge Anders’ repeated slamming of his gavel lost in the chaos.

Lois sits in the upper balcony, frozen, Jimmy similarly stricken beside her.

 

After a seeming eternity, the Judge calls for a recess, and the attorneys follow him to his office, while Lex is escorted, smirking, from the room.

It takes an age, and when everyone re-enters the courtroom, the judge looks years older than he did at the beginning of the day. Once everyone has regained their seats, he clears his throat. “In light of recent developments, the charges against Mr. Luthor have changed. Miss Robbins?”

The prosecutor is nearly purple with rage as she stands. “The _reevaluated_ charges are as follows; terrorism, destruction of public property, 27 counts of murder-”

“ _No_ ,” Lois breathes. “No, no, no…”

“-and 49 charges of… of _animal_ cruelty.”

Stunned silence follows. Lois muses that despite the likely hundreds of people crammed into this room, there’s not so much as loud breathing audible.

“How does your client plead, Mr. Yates?” the judge asks tiredly, already knowing the answer.

“Not guilty,” Yates says smoothly.

The judge sighs. “Due to the nature of the case, and the high-flight risk the defendant poses, he is to remain in custody pending a trial, without bail.”

Yates immediately objects to this. “Your Honor, my client is an upstanding member of the community and a well-respected businessman. Surely being held without bail is-”

Judge Anders glares. “A community he allegedly _blew up_. Your client is a multi-billionaire with multiple private planes, helicopters, and boats at his disposal, he is too high a flight risk to release. He _will_ remain in jail pending his trial, with no possibility of release.This is not up for debate, and you'd do well to remember not to push your luck in my courtroom, Mr. Yates.”

Yates holds his hands up in a mocking sort of surrender, retaking his seat with a smug smile.

“Court is adjourned.”

As he’s lead out, Lex turns to the court, and the only adjective in her impressive vocabulary Lois can come up with to describe the smile he gives the courtroom is evil.

********

_“I say good! We don’t need even more people draining us of our resources, and these people aren’t supposed to be here anyway! Get ‘em out of our country and off our planet! Humanity first!”_

***

_“I just don’t see how this could have happened… there’s no excuse for this to be allowed. We, as a whole, have failed in our duty to our fellow beings. This entire ordeal is horrific in ways I cannot express, and in ways that I don’t think we can quite grasp yet…”_

_"I agree- this entire thing sets a dangerous precedent, legally speaking, because since it has been allowed in this case, any other instances of provable human-on-alien crime or violence which lead to the conviction of a human-on-human crime can now, theoretically, be overturned, no matter the seriousness of the crime…"_

***

_“Reports are flooding in that thousands, if not millions, of charges and even convictions against humans involved in so-called ‘alien-bashing’- both past and those currently on trial or serving sentences- could be overturned by the startling revelation made during Lex Luthor’s trial.”_

_“Not only that, but courts across the nation- and indeed, across the world- are bracing themselves, because with the question now open of whether or not these crimes are, indeed, crimes, there are sure to be a deluge of requests for appeal based upon species.”_

_“And that’s dangerous not only to our right to freedom in an increasingly monitored world, but with this thinking, we will be forcing people- alien or not- to relive a trauma and submit to genetic testing to prove the validity of their case. This entire situation is a powder keg in a room on fire…”_

***

 _“According to a source inside the Justice Department, it was commonly believed that the wording would be easily translated to include non-human sentient aliens under the same laws which protect humans against one another, especially in light of the recent ‘power-restriction laws’, which prohibit the use of any extra-normal abilities against a human without explicit consent. However, the fact that these laws were_ implicated _rather than stated_ expressly _is what is allowing Lex Luthor to be charged with only the human murders.”_

 _“And, more disturbingly concerning his kidnapping, torture, and murder of dozens of innocent aliens, the only thing he’s able to be charged with in connection to these horrific crimes under current law is_ animal cruelty _. Which, if you ask me Frank, is just-”_

_“Reprehensible. We, as a people, have been shocked to our cores. This will surely go down as a dark day in our proud American history…”_

********

_“Kara?”_

Kara rolls so her back is to the door, pulling the blanket over her head so she can stare listlessly at _it_ instead of at the wall.

She’s just… She doesn’t ever remember feeling like this, actually, except for maybe during those first few days on Earth. 

It’s been such a long time since Kara felt so keenly how different she was, and how much some people would rather she’d died on Krypton with her family. Been so long since Kara felt unmoored and unbalanced. Homeless.

It’s a bad feeling.

She ignores the soft creak of the door, and of her floorboards as someone approaches her bed cautiously. She waits as she feels the bed dip behind her, someone lifting and getting under the covers with her before shuffling up close behind her.

Alex.

Her sister doesn’t say a word, doesn’t even try, just throws her arm over Kara’s middle and presses in as close as she can.

 _Here_ , in her own bed, in her cousin's apartment, and in the arms of her sister, Kara thinks maybe she feels at home, is reminded that she _can_ feel at home here. 

But then she remembers again, the virulent hatred she's borne witness to, the way that anything different is so viscerally and systematically rejected. The fact that the only reason that Kara's never been victim to it herself is that as far as humans are concerned, she's pretty and _white_ and one of them. Thinks of all the victims of alien-bashing she's seen in her line of work- and of how the perpetrators of those crimes that they've managed to catch _and_ convict might now be released, with nothing on their records but animal cruelty. 

And with these, and so many other equally bleak thoughts in mind, she curls in on herself, pulls her human sister's arm tighter around her, and cries harder than she has in 12 years. 

********

The President enacts an executive order ensuring that all aliens are to be regarded as humans under the law that night. It’s immediately challenged to be brought before the Supreme Court, but it’s _something,_ at least, to hopefully stem the sudden tide of anti-alien sentiment and alien-bashing rising in the wake of the Metropolis bombing. Conveniently, all of the loudest members of these anti-alien groups seem to forget that the single largest mass-murder in American history was perpetrated by a human, and a vast majority of his victims were, in fact, aliens.

As predicted, labs all over the country are completely overwhelmed by people appealing their case on the basis of species, demanding DNA sequencing to prove that their crime was committed against a human. It’s widespread chaos, the request already numbering easily in the hundred-thousands.

And it’s been a single day.

 

President Marsdin sighs, massaging her temples tiredly as she stares at yet another screen that’s been shoved into her hands. “Who’s next?”

“Major Lane, Army. Currently assigned to a highly classified assignment.”

This time, the sigh is less a sigh and more a groan. She’s well familiar with Sam Lane and his opinions. She hands the tablet back to the young woman with a wan, resigned smile. “Wonderful. Bring him in.”

Her aide ducks her head in a nod and strides out of the room. Moments later, there’s a confident knock at the door, and at the President’s call to enter, she sees a young woman, no older than 30, step into the room. She’s clearly military- if the crisp uniform hadn’t been enough of a clue, the ramrod posture and expression of intense focus would be.

Olivia blinks. “Oh. I’m sorry, I was expecting someone else.”

The young officer smiles, tucking her cap under her arm and saluting. “I’d imagine you were expecting my father, Sam Lane. Sorry to disappoint you, Madam President.”

Olivia huffs out a soft laugh. “At ease, Major,” she says, motioning for Lucy to take a seat. “I have a great deal of respect for your father, Major, but disappointment is not the word I would use.”

Lucy cracks a half smile. “Noted.”

“Not to be rude, but what do you need, Major? I’m sure you know that my office has been busier than usual this past week.”

Lucy’s face goes purely serious in less than a heartbeat. “That’s actually _why_ I’m here. It seems that I’m… uniquely qualified, let’s say, to help you.”

The President arches a brow. “How’s that?”

Lucy hesitates a moment, tapping a finger against the brim of her cap several times before sighing. “I guess we’re gonna need to take this from the top… Madame President, what do you know about an organization known as the DEO…?”

 

After a thorough explanation, Olivia Marsdin finds herself, for the first time in her life, completely and utterly speechless. “Your organization hunts and captures aliens.”

Lucy opens her mouth to protest before carefully considering this. “Among several other functions, yes. We’re essentially the go-between for aliens and humanity, and we take care of any issues we can.”

“And you head this organization…?”

“For nearly two years, yes. I’ve enacted a lot of changes in how we operate- but that’s not important right now. My point is that between my experience with the DEO and my legal training, I can help you.”

Olivia raises a skeptical row. “How?”

“I’ve taken the liberty of drafting a bill- one that would benefit both humans and aliens, in the short and long-term. One that could, feasibly, make it through Congress.” Lucy reaches into her bag and pulls out- yet another tablet. _Christ_. She starts to reach across the desk before hesitating, pulling it back toward herself almost reflexively. For the first time since she’s strolled in here some three hours before, her confidence wavers. “Madame President, before we start down this road, you should know… it won’t be a popular one. Moving forward with my idea- with _this_ idea, could very well cost you a reelection. If you’re not sure that that’s something you’re willing to risk, I can leave now, no hard feelings.”

The President tilts her head, smirks as the silence stretches on. “Did I flinch?”

The Major ducks her head in acknowledgement and finally passes the tablet over the desk. Marsdin taps the screen to wake it up, and reads the title of the Major’s proposal-

 _The Alien Amnesty Act_.

********

Lena strides into the DA’s office, blithely ignoring both the ADAs and her own attorney as she goes. The DA raises an unamused eyebrow as she surveys the young woman dropping easily into the chair across from her own. “Is there something I can help you with, Miss Luthor?”

Lena hesitates for a moment, and her attorney hastens to explain, “Miss Luthor is unable to hear, at the moment. She was close to the bombs as they went off, and both her eardrums were perforated.”

“I see. You’re speaking for her?”

Her lawyer, a youngish woman with a stellar record, snorts. “Define ‘speaking for’. Hearing for would probably be more accurate.”

“Right. What does she want?”

The lawyer pulls out a tablet, relaying the message, and Lena offers a predatory smile. “I’m offering you a deal.”

The DA’s eyebrow rises even higher, and she shoos her still-protesting colleagues from the room. “Typically, Miss Luthor, _I_ offer the deals.”

Lena reads what her lawyer transcribes and nods. “I’m offering you the best deal you’ve ever seen.” The DA leans back in her seat, looking interested, and emboldened, Lena continues. “I’m offering my absolute and willing cooperation with your investigation. I can and will give you access to things you aren’t aware of, including LuthorCorp itself- at every level-, to aid in your investigation.”

“Why?”

Lena can read lips enough to make out a single word. “Because what happened in that courtroom yesterday was disgusting, and I refuse to be party to it. I’m also more than willing to testify with what I know- I was actually hours away from whistle-blowing, believe it or not.”

The DA scoffs loudly. “A corporate whistle-blower. You?”

Lena shrugs. “You can ask Lois Lane at _The Daily Planet_ if you don’t believe me. But that’s my offer- full, unfiltered, cooperative access to LuthorCorp. And to myself.”

“What’s the catch?”

After reading this, Lena smirks and quirks an eyebrow. “LuthorCorp.”

The DA senses a trap. “What about it?”

“The company, as an entity, stays out of the case- any embezzlement, espionage, or ethical violations- are to be used toward my brother’s case or they are to be handled in-house.”

“You want me to turn a blind eye to what are doubtless numerous issues? I can get access to your records eventually, with or without your cooperation, Miss Luthor.”

“Not if you get buried in red tape,” her lawyer interjects. “And believe me, we corporate types _live_ to bury people like you in bureaucracy. Not to mention, some of this information is so well hidden that no one but Miss Luthor could even hope to find it, let alone organize and interpret it to be useful.”

The DA’s eyes are narrowed. “What if I find evidence of cooperation within your company? Other people knowingly aiding your brother in his schemes?”

“Then that would pertain to your current case, and we already went over that. Any evidence relating to or aiding your case is yours to have and to use- anything not related… isn’t.”

She drums her fingers rhythmically on the desk as she mulls over this deal. There’s truly no downside to this, aside from her seeming inability to pursue any potential tie-ins to other open investigations. But she also doesn’t appreciate how at ease Lena Luthor is, lounging in the uncomfortable chair as though she’s bored and waiting to get her way. “And you’re willing to testify.”

“I am,” Lena agrees.

“What does the rest of your family think about this deal?”

When Lena reads this, she stiffens for a moment before recovering her composure. “Their opinions aren’t my concern. Doing the right thing is.”

The DA snorts. “You can understand my skepticism under the circumstances, I’m sure?”

Lena takes a deep, calming breath. “I can, but it’s unnecessary. I understand your reluctance, I do, but I’m… I want to atone, for what he did. I know I can’t help the people he hurt, but I… I can do _this_.”

The DA studies her critically. “You understand, Miss Luthor, that we may well find things you’d rather not know about? That by opening this investigation and becoming so involved with it you’re likely to be hurt?” At the look from the attorney, she shrugs. “I’m not trying to talk her out of helping, I’m simply giving her a reality check- a trial like this is _painful_ , for everyone involved and _especially_ for the loved ones. Becoming involved in this isn’t something to be done lightly.”

The lawyer relays this to Lena, and she only smiles- though it’s really nothing but a hollow imitation of the real thing. “If there’s one thing in life I’m familiar with, it’s pain. When do we begin?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello, and before you kill me, just know that I did not plan to take a month off, but life has been doing a truly phenomenal job of kicking my whole entire ass, both physically and emotionally, so thank you for your patience.
> 
> This is, indeed, the final chapter of this story- all that's left now is the epilogue, which, with any luck, I will get up soon!  
> Please note that I am not, never have been, and never will be a lawyer, so please forgive me any novice mistakes, and if I made a truly grievous error, feel free to tell me I'm bad and dumb (gently. I am a delicate flower).
> 
> As always, I love hearing from and talking with all of you (and could honestly use some good vibes in my life right about now), so please talk at me below or over on Tumblr, where I am @deadbiwrites
> 
> Love y'all, and see you soon!


	28. Epilogue

James’ photos go viral. No, more than viral.

They’re an international sensation. They’re featured in CatCo first, of course, and the entire spread is beautifully done by Cat Grant herself. Each page is a photo, starting with the ones from the beginning of the festival, and slowly leading into the bombing, countless articles and essays superimposed over them. The most interesting thing, though, is that when they’re spread out, the photos form a sort of panorama of the scene, going from a lighthearted community affair to a true tragedy in a matter of snapshots.

And of these snapshots, none is more famous than the cover- a young police officer, pretty and smiling even under the grit and grime, carrying a girl to the medics. Her uniform is torn, dirty beyond what any sort of washing could ever hope to get out, and her hair is tied messily back, streaked with dirt and probably no small amount of blood. She’s smiling at the girl, eyes gleaming- though if it’s with joy or with tears seems to be a hot debate. It’s a beautiful shot, truly.

Kara hates it.

She doesn’t say anything. James had tripped all over himself apologizing for not realizing she was in one of the photos, explaining that Cat had seen it and loved it, and _shit_ , he’s so sorry, Kara, he doesn’t know how to stop this ball rolling.

Kara had mustered up a smile. _“Let her use it,”_ she’d said softly. _“It’s probably the best picture you’ve ever taken. Use it.”_

And it is, and he does, and Kara hates it.

Because that girl in her arms is Katelyn, the last person she’d managed to save before she passed out. Because people were dying behind her, and she couldn’t save them. Because now she knows why Kal has been so insistent all these years, about keeping her out of the spotlight.

People recognize her on the street, run up, thank her, tell her she’s a hero, and Kara wants to scream.

She’s asked (more like ordered, but whatever) to make appearances on talk shows with other first responders by the department- she even gets to meet Diane Sawyer, and Eliza comes to the studio with her and smiles encouragingly as Kara tries her best not to stumble over her words in front of one of the best known female journalists in the world.

She gets a rather irritated call from Cat that night which is ostensibly a rebuke for not appearing on any of CatCo’s many news programs, but which actually soothes the heat in her chest somewhat. Don’t ask her how- Cat Grant is an enigma.

There are banquets and citizen award ceremonies (all of which she drags one of her friends to as a date, because she’s _not_ talking to these people alone), and in between all of this she’s still trying to be a cop. Still going on patrols with Maggie- who just last month sat her detective’s exam with Jane. Kara couldn’t being in New York. Or Gotham. Or somewhere not-home.

And all the while, Kara wants to scream.

 

Which is why, when the annual Medal Day ceremony for the MPD rolls around, Maggie strolls into her room (without knocking, she’d like to point out) and finds her still stubbornly in her pajamas. Maggie, who is already clean and polished in her dress blues, groans.“LD, c’mon, not today. Let’s go.”

Kara glares up at the ceiling. “I get it, now.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Maggie asks, closing the door behind her and shrugging out of her dress jacket before tossing it over the foot of Kara’s bed. She stares expectantly at Kara until she huffs and shuffles over to make room for Maggie to flop down gracelessly beside her.

“The thing you said, when we got the Valor award a few years ago? I was all excited to go, and you were like, a huge pain in the butt about it.”

“I kinda remember it differently, but sure.”

Kara frowns thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head. “No, I’m right. You were a butthead.”

Maggie snorts. “Oh, fuck off.” Kara elbows her, Maggie retaliates, and eventually they settle down again, both of them staring up at Kara’s ceiling. “So what’s goin’ on, kiddo?”

Kara sighs. “I just… don’t wanna go. I’m sick of all the awards and attention and cameras and I just… I’m _tired_. And they’re gonna make me stand with the Mayor in a million pictures, and he’s a total creep.”

“Yup.”

“And like they don’t even _want_ me to have any of these awards, either. I almost got _fired_ for disobeying a command, or whatever. The only reason they didn’t fire me is because of James’ picture. The PR was too good, apparently,” Kara scoffs. “I don’t even _want_ the dumb award, but that sucks.”

“I know.”

“This whole thing is dumb and a big fat lie.”

“Yup.”

Kara sighs. “I still have to go, don’t I?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely. Know why?”

Kara glares over at her. “Because this is karma for me making you go?”

“ _No_. I mean, yeah, it _totally_ is, but no. Look, why did you save all those people?”

Kara gives her an incredulous look. “As opposed to what?”

“Obeying orders, letting the area get cleared of any more bombs before going in. That was dangerous.”

“Well, yeah, but, like, not dangerous to _me_.”

“So why? Why didn’t you do what you were told, keep a low profile?”

“Because people were _dying_ , Maggie! They were hurt and I could _help_ them. I wasn’t just gonna not do anyth- what kind of person would I be?”

Maggie shrugs. “Lots of people followed that order, Kara. All across the park. There were loads of first responders waiting for the all-clear. Why didn’t you wait?”

“Why didn’t _you_?” Kara challenges, and when all she gets is a raised eyebrow for her snark, she groans, frustrated. “Because I can do things they couldn’t? Because I’m stronger and faster and I can _help_ , and I didn’t want anyone to die just so I could _maybe_ be safe! I’m not better than any of them, I’m not worth more, I’m- I’m just a freakin’ _person_ who was trying to do the right thing! I’m not a _hero_ , I don’t _want_ all this attention and these stupid awards, I just wanna do the right thing!”

Her voice has risen to a shout at the end, and the echo of it bounces around the small room.

“See that? That right there? _That’s_ why people wanna put you on TV, and give you awards and shake your hand. Because you _are_ a hero. You cared more about getting those people out safe than you did about your job, or seeming human, or your own _life_. Even after you knew that there was kryptonite in the air, you _went back in_. Over and over and over, even when we could see that you were getting sick, and that you were fuckin’ _exhausted_.”

“That’s not- so many people still _died_. I didn’t… I could’ve helped _more_ ,” Kara murmurs, voice thick with emotions Maggie knows she hasn’t been letting herself feel. “I don’t deserve it, Maggie. I don’t deserve any of it.”

Maggie hums thoughtfully. “Y’know, we finally went through everything- all the files of everyone who we managed to save, and d’you know what we found?”

“What?”

“There were 37 people who identified you as having rescued them. _Thirty-seven_. And not just like, you walked by- they _each_ have a story about you digging through rock and rubble with your bare hands, of you pulling them out and carrying them. Every single one of them remembers you, and that you talked to them the whole time, trying to calm them down, or make them laugh. All of them.”

Kara’s looking at her, blinking in disbelief. “Really?”

“Thirty-seven people, LD. Hand to god.” Maggie reaches out and drops her hand over Kara’s, squeezing reassuringly. “ _That’s_ why you’re going today- whether you want this stupid medal or whether they want you to have it? That doesn’t really matter. You _earned_ it.” When Kara still looks unconvinced, Maggie tries a different tactic. “And besides, what better ‘fuck you’ is there to the guy who wanted to fire you, than looking him dead in the eye as he hangs a fuckin’ medal for heroism around your neck? That’s just- I can’t _think_ of more poetic justice, can you?”

Kara snorts out a wet laugh. “No. No, I can’t.”

“See?” Maggie maneuvers awkwardly to wrap an arm around Kara’s shoulders before gesturing to the ceiling and beyond theatrically. “Stick with me, kid, and I’ll teach you new and interesting ways to piss people off.” Kara laughs loud this time, so with a final squeeze to her shoulders, Maggie removes her arm and sits up.

Kara doesn’t follow suit. “Are you sure this isn’t just you getting revenge for me making you go a few years ago?”

“Oh, yeah, no, it absolutely is. Like, 100%. _But_ , that doesn’t make what I said any less true. So get your ass in gear- we’re supposed to be there in two hours and you look like hell.”

“Hey! I still didn’t agree to go.”

Maggie heaves a mournful sigh as she gets to her feet and rolls up the sleeves of her uniform. “That’s gonna be the hard way, then.”

“The _what_?”

********

_“…among the medal recipients today is Officer Kara Danvers, who is receiving the MPD’s Medal of Honor. Officer Danvers is already a decorated member of the MPD, having received several commendations for bravery, going above and beyond the call of duty, and for Valor, which she received during the Siege of Metropolis almost three years ago. Alright, the Mayor is taking the stage, and it looks as though we will now commence with the medaling ceremony of all of our brave officers-”_

Jess hears the tell-tale click of her boss’s heels on the marble and immediately changes the station on the TV, flipping through to the NASA channel- the only one, it seems, not inundated with reports about the bombing, reports about the trial, or interviews with the pretty cop who trips over her own words and blushes every time she notices the camera on her. Jess is sort of starting to dislike Officer Kara Danvers, if only because she’s photogenic enough that she seems to be _everywhere_.

Everything- _everything_ \- on TV and in the news has something to do with the bombing these days. It’s a real testament to Lena’s level of preoccupation that she hasn’t noticed that the news is never on in the office in the morning, or that her morning paper is half the size it used to be.

 _‘But then,’_ Jess supposes, _‘I’d be distracted too, if I were the key witness in a major trial, cleaning out a massive multi-billion dollar company from the ground up, fighting with my board of directors,_ and _fighting with my mother…’_

“Any messages, Jess?” Lena asks, halting at her assistant’s desk before walking into the office.

Jess shakes her head with a smile. “None, Miss Luthor.”

No reason for Lena to know about the many, _many_ requests for interviews, comments, and her brother’s head on a platter. She has enough going on as it is, and the first time Jess had hesitantly mentioned the interview requests, she’d gone ashen and vanished into her office for an entire day, as though afraid that there would be a crowd of reporters outside the door if she opened it again.

Jess had quickly learned that Lena didn’t relish the idea of interviews- no matter who they were with.

And besides, as previously noted, Miss Luthor has enough going on as it is. The least Jess can do is keep the press away and the news as non-Lex-related as possible.

She is, after all, a _very_ good assistant.

She hears another set of heels in the hallway, and immediately presses the intercom. “Miss Luthor, you’re very busy?”

 _“Extremely,”_ Lena agrees easily. _“No visitors unless they have an appointment.”_

Jess nods and switches off the intercom, plastering a bland smile on her face just as Lillian Luthor appears around the corner. “Mrs. Luthor, I didn’t realize you had an appointment today.”

Lillian arches a brow. “Does a mother need an appointment to see her daughter?”

Jess’s very fake smile turns as close to apologetic as she can manage. “Today she does, unfortunately. I’m afraid that Miss Luthor is on a conference call with Brazil.”

Lillian frowns. “I didn’t realize LuthorCorp had assets in Brazil…?”

“Potential new venture,” Jess lies smoothly, mentally already apologizing to Lena for this. “She seemed very enthusiastic about it.”

“Lena? _Enthusiastic_ about a new venture that isn’t one of her… experiments?” Lillian asks drily. “That’d be a first.”

Jess forces a chuckle. “Right. Well, as you can see, she’s busy, at the moment- will be all day, actually.”

Lillian hums. “Right. You’ll tell her I stopped by.”

It isn’t a question.

“Of course, Mrs. Luthor.”

Lillian nods and turns on her heel, striding away. As soon as she’s out of sight, Jess lets out a gusty sigh before clicking on the intercom again. “Miss Luthor, your mother stopped by.”

A sigh. _“I’d assumed as much. Come in here, please.”_

Jess gets to her feet, straightening her desk before entering the expansive office.

It’s almost completely empty, but for a large desk and two chairs across from it. None of Lex’s former office trappings remain here, something Lena had been adamant about when she’d been made to take over this office a week after the bombings. After all, the CEO couldn’t very well have a below-ground office with no windows.

What would people think?

Lena herself is staring out the floor-to-ceiling windows, the morning sun causing her to squint. “I don’t suppose my mother said what it was that she wanted?”

“She didn’t, and I didn’t think to ask,” Jess says apologetically.

Lena shrugs. “It’s fine. She would’ve lied to you, anyway.”

“I… may have also mentioned you looking at ventures in Brazil.”

Lena hums. “Good cover. There _is_ some interesting green energy development down there that I’ve been hearing about- it might be a good idea to explore it.”

“Green energy?”

Lena turns away from the window and smiles at her assistant. “Yes. I’m planning on staging a bit of a coup, you see.”

Jess’s face is impassive as she absorbs this information. “A coup, Miss Luthor?”

“Mmm. Of LuthorCorp.”

Jess blinks as Lena crosses to the desk, perching carefully on the edge of it. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“LuthorCorp is dead,” Lena says bluntly. “There’s really no salvaging it, at this point, and I meant what I said, about changing. So we’re going to be changing.”

“And green energy is part of that?”

Lena bobbles her head back and forth. “Yes and no. It’s a small part, yes, but I’m talking about a complete overhaul. A rebranding, as it were.”

“Wow. That’s… that’s a lot.”

Lena sighs and nods. “Yes it is, unfortunately. I own half the company outright, so I _can_ make it happen, but… Miss Huang, I trust this stays between us?”

Jess nods dutifully. “Of course.”

Lena studies her for a moment before seeming to find reassurance. “I’m… planning to rename the company. And relocate our headquarters to the west coast.”

Jess’s mouth opens for a split second with shock before she recovers. “Any ideas as to where?”

Lena sigs and shakes her head, rounding her desk. “A few, but- please sit down, I feel awkward making you stand- none of them are really leaping out at me. I want to take this company in a new direction, one my father and brother deviated from a long time ago, and I think it’s very possible to do that. I just don’t think it’s possible to do that _here_.”

Jess nods her understanding. She feels it, too. Lex Luthor hadn’t been as large a fixture in her life- or her life at LuthorCorp- as Lena has, of course, but he’d had a knack for taking up space, filling a room with his sheer presence and force of personality, and even as little as she interacted with him directly, Jess can feel the absence. Especially here, in what used to be his office. What is now _Lena’s_ office. She imagines that for the new CEO, the place would feel haunted. The thought forces her to resist the urge to shiver. “That seems reasonable.”

“I just don’t think it’s possible, to truly move forward in Metropolis. Not after… everything.” There’s a long beat of silence before Lena seemingly shakes herself out of her thoughts. “Besides, the weather is nicer in California.”

“I’ve heard that,” Jess agrees. “Never been, myself.”

Lena cracks a sad smile. “I lived out there longer than I did here. Between school and everything else. It’s… it’s a nice place.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it.”

Lena’s brows furrow and she cocks her head to the side. “Oh?”

Jess nods thoughtfully. “Yes.”

“You’d… come with m- the company, when it moves? Uproot your whole life?”

Jess shrugs. “I’ve always preferred warmer weather.”

Lena stares for a moment, and Jess ducks her head when Lena clears her throat loudly, giving her a moment of perceived privacy to wipe under her eyes. “I’ll… when I get all of this sorted out, I’ll be sure to keep you informed, Miss Huang.”

Jess nods. “Would you like me to start scouting for potential sites, Miss Luthor?”

Lena clears her throat again. “That would be very helpful, Miss Huang. Look through our current holdings first, and then branch out.”

“Of course. Is there anything else?”

Lena shakes her head and smiles softly. “That’ll be all, Miss Huang.” She watches as Jess gathers her things and ducks out of the office before dialing down to the HR department. “Yes, this is Lena Luthor. Yes, that one. I’d like to arrange a pay raise for my assistant, Jessica Huang. Yes, again…”

********

“You can’t bribe me with pizza, Maggie. Alex has dibs.”

“What about pizza _and_ ice cream?” Maggie cajoles, pulling a pint out from under the seat and smiling winningly at Kara as she presents her with a spoon.

Kara considers this with a hum. “… Alex doesn’t find out?”

“My lips are sealed.” Maggie mimes zipping her lips, and Kara takes the containers and spoon with a small smile.

“Y’know Alex is gonna win, right? I can’t be both your bridesmaid,” Kara says around a bite of pizza.

“That’s what _you_ think. But I play to _win_ , LD.” Kara rolls her eyes and takes another bite of pizza, and Maggie settles into her seat, quietly pleased. This is the most Kara-like she’s seen her friend in weeks- smiling and snacking covertly during a patrol. It’s one of the few shifts Kara’s managed to actually work, between the forced appearances to drum up support for the MPD in the press.

And yeah, Maggie’s not crazy- she knows Kara is gonna be standing up with Alex when they get married, and already has a maid of honor in mind for herself anyways. Honestly, this whole ‘competition’ is just an excuse for both of them to treat her a little without her feeling like it’s out of pity. Selfish though it may seem, Maggie’s hated seeing her normally irritatingly bubbly partner so down. She knows that Kara’s hurting, and she’s itching for a way to help, but every time she tries, Kara swears up and down that she’s totally fine and then does the emotional equivalent of turtling up. It’s been a very frustrating adventure, these last several weeks.

But today, she seems to be peeking out of that shell again, just a little, and Maggie can’t help but return her grin.

Little crack by little crack, they’ll get there. She knows it.

***

Maggie throws the door open with a flourish before sweeping her arm and bowing dramatically. “Welcome to our humble mansion, wipe your fucking feet.”

Lucy rolls her eyes, making a show of wiping her feet on the mat before balling up her jacket and throwing it at Maggie’s head with a snort. “What a warm welcome from my host. Now hang up my coat and get me a beer, _milady_.”

“It’s 10 AM.”

“Like that’s _literally_ ever stopped us…?”

Alex laughs and approaches, sweeping Lucy into a hug. “It’s good to see you, Luce. How long are you in town?”

Lucy shrugs easily, chucking her duffel bag carelessly at Maggie, who manages to catch it and hauls both it and Lucy’s coat into the office/spare bedroom. “As long as I need to be. Fortunately for me, the DEO still has the satellite office here, so I’m using it as an opportunity to examine our Metropolis branch. Or something.”

Alex nods seriously. “Or something.”

Lucy sighs. “Well I can’t exactly say that I’m here because I’m helping to draft a bill that will change the world as we know it. Generally, directors of covert organizations aren’t supposed to do that.”

“Yeah, she’s right, babe. Plus, that’s like, _really_ lame,” Maggie says, coming back into the main room and throwing an arm over Lucy’s shoulders. “And wordy. Like, ‘Oh, cool, you’re saving the aliens from being vulnerable to horrors and discrimination. Cool story.’”

Lucy jerks a thumb in Maggie’s direction. “See? She gets it.”

Alex feels the beginnings of a headache stirring behind her eyes- a common occurrence when Lucy and Maggie are together. “You two should’ve never been allowed to meet.”

“Aw, you love it! Besides, aren’t you supposed to be at work, _agent_?” Lucy ponders in mock-seriousness.

Alex rolls her eyes and shoulders past their ‘guest’. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, we’re not even doing anything fun… just like, intelligence probes into the remaining alien communities in and around Metropolis.”

“ _Nerd_!”

Alex glares, using the universal gesture for ‘I’m watching you’ at both of them and ignoring their none-too-innocent looks of affront before walking out the front door.

Once alone, Maggie pulls Lucy into a tight hug. “I fuckin’ missed you, Little Lane. Your job is bullshit.”

Lucy sighs and tightens her hold. “It really is. I miss you guys too.”

Maggie thumps her on the back before pulling away. “Right, okay, since we’re doing sappy shit…” She pushes Lucy toward the living room, receiving only token resistance. “So, I’m getting married.”

“I heard that somewhere, yeah.”

Maggie rolls her eyes and drags Lucy to sit beside her on the couch. “Shut up. I’m getting married, and I’m told that when people get married, their friends are sometimes part of it. So, I wanted to ask if you’d mind being in the wedding?”

Lucy grins. “’Course not. What am I doing? Usher-ing? I can do a reading, or something, if you want. Oh! I can do a da-”

“No, Luce, that’s not- augh. Okay, let me start again- I’m so bad at this stuff, no idea how I convinced Alex to marry me.” Maggie takes a deep breath. “Luce, you’re one of my best friends, and you’ve always had my back since the first time we met at that stupid, _terrible_ club- why were we even there? Whose idea was that? And I know you’re always there with a wake-up call, a flask full of tequila, or a getaway car, and, honestly, I might need at least one of those things on my wedding day-”

“If you leave Alex at the altar I will kill you and no one will find your body,” Lucy informs her sweetly.

“See? So, yeah, I just… will you be my Maid of Honor?”

Lucy blinks at her. “Me?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I have my cousins, but I haven’t seen them in, like, forever, and we’re not really super close. And I know Alex and I are like, hassling LD about it, but we all know she should stand up with Alex. Like, she _has to_. And yeah, I know you’re busy and you, like, live on the other side of the country, so if you don’t want to, I’m sure that- whoa!”

Lucy launches herself at Maggie like a spider-monkey, all grabby hands and wiry-muscled arms. “D’you think they have tuxes in my size?”

Maggie grins, thumping her on the back. “Yup. We’ll look in the kid’s section.”

Lucy lets out a wet laugh. “Oh, fuck off.” She leans back and swipes at her face with a massive grin.

“What, you thought you were gonna get left out? Idiot.”

“ _You’re_ the idiot; you picked _me_ as your Maid of Honor!”

“Uh, I didn’t just _pick_ you, I had to wrestle Alex for you.”

Lucy lets out a deep belly laugh. “You did _not_.”

“Yeah, I fucking did. I still have a bruise on my hip from it. See?” Maggie lowers the waistband of her sweats to reveal what is, indeed, a large bruise mottled green and yellow. “On a related note, we got banned from our boxing gym.”

Lucy’s still laughing. “I just can’t believe you actually beat her, dude. I can’t remember the last time she lost in hand-to-hand training…”

Maggie pulls a face. “I may have cheated. Don’t tell Alex I told you, she’s been convinced for _weeks_ that I did something shady during the match.”

Lucy snorts and holds up her hand. “Scout’s honor.”

“Good. That’s your first job as Maid of Honor.”

“Lying to the other bride?”

“… Yes.”

“Good call; she’d definitely demand a rematch and kick your ass.” Lucy settles back on the couch, flopping onto the plush leather. “And I mean, I kinda thought one of you might ask for like, regular bridesmaid-type stuff. But I knew you have your cousins, and Alex has Kara, so-”

“Dude, no. We probably wouldn’t have even gotten together without you. You managed to calm me down and talk some sense into me after I kissed her-”

“You kissing her  and then like, escaping into the night is _still_ funny, fyi.”

“-and then you gave us time to figure it out at your place, and like, you’ve never done anything less than your best for anyone, especially us. So yeah.” Maggie clears her throat roughly and blinks rapidly. “You’re family, Luce. To both of us. You were the first one besides Kara to really make me feel welcome and everything, so… yeah. I’d really- I really want you to be my Maid of Honor.”

Lucy’s eyes well up, and she slugs Maggie solidly in the arm. “I already said yes! Stop being nice! You’re gonna make me cry again!”

“You’re still crying from _before_!” Maggie laughs, crying herself.

“Okay, if anyone asks, when you asked me to do this, we bro-hugged and were very chill about it. Right?”

“Oh, 100%. No one finds out we cried. Ever. We can’t let them know we have feelings.”

“Ugh, god, feelings? What even are those?”

Maggie snorts, kicking lazily at Lucy as she sprawls across the couch. “Hey,” she says, waiting for Lucy to look at her before continuing. “Thanks for saying yes.”

“Like I’d say no. I love you guys- I’ve shipped it since day one. This whole wedding thing is really gratifying for me.”

“Y’know what? I changed my mind. I’m gonna get like, a non-creep to do it…”

The pillow hits her square in her laughing face.

*******

“We need to have that talk again,” Maggie blurts while Alex is making stir-fry, wincing as she promptly drops the wok on the floor, sending their dinner flying in all directions.

Alex huffs, planting her hands on her hips and fixing Maggie with an exasperated glare. _“Seriously_? It was so close to being edible.”

“Okay, my phrasing could’ve been better. And also, the timing. And the fact that I yelled…” With every addition, Alex’s brow hikes a tick upward. “Alright, fine, I sucked at that.”

Alex snorts and shakes her head. “I’ll call for take-out. What do you want, besides stir-fry?”

“Don’t care.”

Alex places the call, Maggie cleans up the mess, and soon enough they’re sitting face to face and knee to knee on the big couch in the living room.

“So, you’re un-back-burnering the kids talk,” Alex clarifies, and at Maggie’s jerky nod, she looks confused. “Why?”

Maggie sighs. “So, you know how I’ve been talking more with my _tia_?” Alex nods, and Maggie licks her lips. “So, I was talking to her, about the kids thing, and she kinda… had an idea, and I wanted to see if you’d be open to it?”

“I’m listening.”

“I’ve been volunteering more with the department’s outreach programs- I told you that. So, there’s this one that I’ve been going to a lot, and it’s like, kids who got kicked out of their houses, or ran away, or whatever else because they’re gay, and… I _really_ love it.”

Alex smiles softly, laying a hand on Maggie’s knee. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, they’re- god, they’re _such_ good kids. And they’re all doing so good, way better than I did with everything when I was their age. And I was talking about it with Rosa, and we were talking and she sorta laughed and went, _‘You’re gonna take one of those kids home one day, mija.’_ And I was like, _‘Yeah, probably.’_ And we both sort laughed, but like… I think I could do that. Help older kids who need it.” She looks up, and her eyes are bright and eager. “I still don’t think I’m cut out for babies, or little kids, but… My aunt saved my life, y’know? Like, yeah, she gave me a place to live, but she was just… she was the _best_ , even when I was being the _worst_. She never loved me any less when I was hurting than she did when I was happy, and I think we could be that for someone else, who isn’t as lucky as we are.”

“You want to adopt a teenager.”

“Or foster, or… I dunno, really. But I wanted to talk to you about it, because I promised we could talk about it if I started thinking about it again and felt different. And I know it’s not a baby, but-”

Alex drags her into a long, languid kiss. When they finally break apart, she strokes her thumb over the plane of Maggie’s cheekbone. “I think that’s awesome.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So, ‘awesome’ as in, maybe something you’d consider doing with me? Because I know I kinda put the kibosh on kids, but-”

“Yeah, it’s something we should think about. I think it’s a really great idea, and I love you _so much_ for having thought of it. Because you’re right, starting a family doesn’t mean a baby. We’re already gonna be kinda non-traditional.”

Maggie’s daze darts around as she leans forward to whisper, “Is it ‘cause we’re gonna get gay married?”

Alex snorts, shoving at her. “Yeah, babe, it’s ‘cause we’re getting gay married.”

“Knew it.”

“I mean, look at _all_ of us. We’re not exactly cookie cutter, y’know?”

“Yeah. Some families are a mom, a dad, and 2.5 kids. Some are a mom, a daughter, two aliens, the director of a secret military operation, and the neighborhood’s worth of misfits she randomly decides to adopt.”

Alex laughs. “Yeah, Mom’s kind of a masochist, huh? She had like, the _worst_ case scenario, and then decided to play on hard mode and basically took in Lucy and Winn, too.”

Maggie snorts. “She and _tia_ would get along, probably.”

“Oh, god, yeah. Like a house on fire.”

They smile at each other for a moment before Maggie turns serious again. “So, we’re gonna think about this?”

Alex nods, leaning forward again to press a firm, chaste kiss to her mouth. “We’re gonna think about it, and talk a lot, and do research. But as of now, I’m on board. I just wanna be a family with you, Maggie, whatever that looks like. Okay?”

“Okay.”

********

(Four months later)

“So, what time are you coming over tomorrow? Alex is being a monster about this whole thing.”

Kara shrugs, popping another donut hole into her mouth. “Whenever, just, y’know, shoot me a text when you guys are getting ready to leave and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Maggie huffs. “You know that answer is gonna drive your neurotic sister up the wall, right?”

Kara grins. “Kinda, yeah.”

Maggie rolls her eyes fondly and represses a full-body shiver as much as she can. Winter had roared in with a vengeance this year, and it’s miserable in the cruiser most days. “Whatever. Just know that she will leave you if she thinks we’ll be late. She told me to tell you that.”

“I’d just get there before you anyways.”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, hey, I have news!”

Kara slurps down some of her gas station cocoa, pulling a face at the chalky consistency. “Oh yeah? What’s up?”

“I got the results from my detective’s exam back. Passed with flying colors.”

Kara stills for a moment before pulling up a big smile. “That’s so great! What was your score?”

“A 94%,” Maggie says proudly.

Kara punches her lightly on the arm. “See? I _told_ you that you didn’t bomb it!”

 “Yeah, yeah, you’re very smart,” Maggie huffs.

“So, when, uh… when are you getting reassigned?”

Maggie laughs. “Oh, you’re not getting’ rid of me anytime soon, rookie. I talked to the chief of detectives, and it seems like not enough guys got promoted or retired, so it’s gonna /be a while before I’m not a uniform. He said probably late next year, maybe. I’m on the list anyway, which is good.”

Kara’s smile is more real this time as she unbuckles her seatbelt and pulls a protesting Maggie into a hug. “I’m so flippin’ proud of you, Maggie. You worked your butt off for years, and look.” She pulls away and smiles, though her eyes are watery. “In fact, I’m _super_ proud.”

Maggie lets out a bark of laughter. “God, the _puns_.”

Kara laughs with her, leaning back into her seat and wiping at her face. She seems to be debating something- has been all morning, by Maggie’s estimation. She knows it’ll come up eventually, sure. But she _also_ knows that Kara Danvers will drive herself half-crazy trying to work a problem out for herself before she’ll ask for help- if she ever _does_ ask for help.

“Alright, c’mon, what’s up?” Maggie asks, craning her neck to check their path is clear as she makes a left turn. “You’ve been being weird all day. And you barely cried just now, when we both know you should be a hot mess.”

Kara huffs, not even arguing that point. She takes another sip of her cocoa, winces, and dumps the contents out the window, tossing the empty cup down by her feet. “It’s- I don’t wanna talk about it right this second.”

“Wanna talk about it over beers later, just you and me? Alex is on a late shift, and Lucy is… well, she’s somewhere.”

Kara nods enthusiastically, relief all over her face. “A beer sounds great. Oh! We can check out the new menu at the dive! I heard they got…”

Maggie rolls her eyes fondly as Kara rambles on about the food that’s been rumored to be served at their favorite bar.

 Some things never change.

 

“Okay. We’re here, we have beer, they even have fuckin’ _potstickers_ on their menu- hey, don’t be so smug.” Maggie balls up a napkin and tosses it at Kara’s face, only for her to snatch it out of the air easily. “So, c’mon. Out with it, before you explode.”

“Oh, dude, look! They have a ruling!”

The TV behind the bar is suddenly turned up. _“… trial of Lex Luthor has finally drawn to a close, the jury ruling 10 minutes ago that he is guilty of all charges. Luthor is to serve 32 consecutive life sentences, with no possibility of parole. He is facing a rather light sentence, considering his crimes, due to a legal loophole-”_

Kara’s jaw tenses, and the bottle in her hand creaks just before it shatters.

“Hey, Zeke! Shut that shit off!” Maggie yells. “The Mammoths are playing the Blades in like 20 minutes!”

The bartender flips her off lazily before switching to the NHL pregame show. Maggie throws him a similarly rude gesture, and he brings Kara another beer, as hers seems to have… exploded. Zeke tosses a bar rag at Kara and waves off her apologies, moving to take care of a couple at the far end of the bar.

Zeke is a good dude.

“Alright, let’s try this again,” Maggie says, sopping up the beer from the bartop and pushing all the broken glass into a pile. “You’ve got something going on up there, I can tell.”

Kara glares at her halfheartedly. “You’re not psychic.”

Maggie grins. “Didn’t you hear, LD? I’m a detective, now. I _detect_ stuff. And I’m _detecting_ that something is bothering you. C’mon, talk to me.”

Kara drums her fingers on the wood of the bar. “I don’t know how to say it.”

“I already know you’re gay, if this is you coming out. Like, I know. _We all know_.”

Kara barks out a laugh very suddenly, clapping a hand over her mouth. “ _Maggie_!”

“Well I do!”

“That’s not- No! I just… augh! It’s hard. I don’t know how to tell you this.

“Okay, well, words generally help. You’re good at those.”

Kara huffs at her, tapping her forefinger with increasing rapidity until she suddenly stops and sighs. “I don’t think I can do this for my whole life.”

“What, drink shit beer at a dive? Good, you’ll live longer that way.”

“I mean be a cop.”

Maggie lowers her glass. “Oh.”

Kara sighs. “Yeah. And I didn’t… I didn’t wanna tell you unless I was sure, so I’ve been thinking about it, and I just kinda… I feel like I’m not… It feels different, now, y’know?”

Maggie nods, because she gets it. “What do you wanna do instead?”

“I was… sorta thinking of finishing school, actually. I really only have like, a year left if I pile on the credits, so.” She shrugs.

Maggie breaks into a wide smile. “That’s awesome, LD! Alex still has her adjunct gig at U of Met, I bet she could swing something…” she sees Kara biting her lip and avoiding eye contact, and her stomach sinks. “Oh. You’re… not gonna go to school _here_ , are you?”

Kara shakes her head. “I was thinking of going back to National City, actually.”

And yup, there goes Maggie’s stomach the rest of the way through the floor. “Oh. That’s… far.”

“Yeah.”

Maggie blinks to clear her vision and takes a long sip of beer. “Any idea when?”

“Not really; admissions for next fall are closed already, so maybe winter semester next year? I dunno, I’ll have to get in first.”

“Right.” Maggie clears her throat. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Kara shrugs. “Dunno. Couple months? I just- this is gonna sound dumb.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Nope. No, you’re allowed to feel whatever it is, alright? C’mon, it’s getting loud over here. Zeke! We’re going to our booth!” Maggie calls, tossing a few bills on the bar to settle their tab. She leads Kara over to their usual quiet booth in the corner, and once they’re both settled, she kicks lightly at Kara’s feet. “Keep talking.”

“I just… I came back here because Alex did, and because Eliza was sick. Heck, I couldn’t afford to stay out there by myself even if I’d wanted to. And I wanted to help people, and I only had 3 years of school and no degree, so I thought being a cop would be my best bet. And it was, because I met you, and now you and Alex are getting _married!_ And I’ve loved being a cop, I love helping people who are in trouble, I love stopping bad people. But… Eliza’s better. Like, _so_ much better. And Alex is just… taking over the whole world, I think, she’s so smart. But I just… ever since… I feel _different_.” Her jaw works for a moment before she continues, “And I just feel like I’ve sorta been going with the flow, for a long time. Like, I’m helping people, yeah, and I love seeing you every day- you’re my best friend, don’t tell the others.” Maggie snorts. “But I just… I can’t keep going with the flow, y’know? I need to do something for _me_. And I want to finish school, and have an apartment, and figure out who I want to be.” She looks up at Maggie for the first time since she started talking, eyes too-bright in that way they get sometimes. “Is that- am I being selfish?”

“Kara Danvers, I’ve never met someone less selfish than you. No, you’re not being selfish. And even if you were, you’re allowed to be. You’re allowed to want things for yourself just because you want them. You’re allowed to figure yourself out, and to fuck up a lot while you’re doing it. You’re _allowed_. And anyone who tries to convince you otherwise? Just throw ‘em into the sun.”

Kara snorts and lifts her glasses up a bit, swiping at her eyes with her sleeve. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. Kid, I don’t say it enough but I am _so_ proud of you, and I’m so _proud_ to be your partner, and getting to hang out with my best friend all day, every day while we bust bad guys is just… god, it’s the best. But I’m so proud of you, right now, because you’re making a hard choice; you’re choosing to leave a job that lets you be comfortable because it doesn’t make you _happy_. You’re going back to school, and you’re leaving Alex, which I know is gonna be scary for both of you.”

“If you’re trying to scare me out of this, it’s kinda working,” Kara jokes weakly.

“ _But,_ you have so much to offer the world, Kara Danvers. You could shift the whole fuckin’ thing on its axis if you wanted to. And I think you’re gonna, one way or the other. And I’m gonna tag along for the ride, whatever it is. I’ll even be there when you tell Alex about this, if you want.” She reaches across the table and drops her hand over Kara’s and makes sure to catch Kara’s gaze again before continuing. “You’ll always be my partner, no matter what. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Maggie takes her hand back and grabs a few napkins, handing half to Kara and wiping the rest under her eyes. “God, you fuckin’ kids with your feelings… I _never_ used to cry, and then _you_ show up and now I’m just- this is _your fault_.”

 _“Me?!”_ Kara laughs wetly. “What’d I do?”

“You _contaminated me_ , with all your _love_ and _feelings_ , and it’s _gross_.”

Kara laughs loudly at this, the first time Maggie’s heard her do so in months, and this thought brings on _another_ round of tears, which of course means Kara _also_ keeps crying while she laughs even _harder_ , and they’re both just sorta stuck in a weird emotional limbo.

Zeke approaches cautiously with two plates in his hands. “Uh, hey, crazies? Two orders of potstickers. And also, like, chill, yeah? You’re freaking me out.”

“Shut up Zeke, we’re fighting!”

Kara’s got her head down on the table, shoulders shaking as she laughs. Zeke rolls his eyes and pointedly removes their half-full beers from the table as he heads back to the bar.

Maggie takes it back. Zeke is a rat bastard.

 

“So you’ll help me tell Alex?”

“Oh, yeah, no, but I _will_ stop her when she tries to jump up and strangle you.”

“... Y’know what, I’ll take it.” She looks up at Maggie. “You really think I can do this? I’m not being ridiculous?”

“Oh, LD, you’re ridiculous _always_. This though… yeah, you can do this. I believe in you, and I’ve got your back, all the way. C’mere.” She waits as Kara scoots awkwardly around the booth and throws an arm over her shoulders. “You’ve got this. And y’know what? I bet there’s something really, _really_ great waiting for you in National City.”

********

 Lena looks out over the city below, swirling the whisky in her glass absently. Her new office is behind her, bright and stark and sleek in its modernity, and she’d managed to get a balcony installed (at her own expense, of course), and she’s taking full advantage of it now.

On Monday, movers will come in to set up her office- and the entire building-, but for now everything is quiet. A gust of wind catches her full in the face, and she wraps her jacket around herself a bit tighter. Southern California never gets _cold_ , per se, but this high up, the wind tends to buffet anything in its path, including CEOs enjoying a quiet drink.

She leans against the wall of windows behind her, keeping well away from the railing and the sight of the 82-story drop below. Lena’s never liked heights, but even she can’t argue with the view of National City sprawled out below, the lights twinkling bright and merry against the dusk-painted sky. Honestly, the view is about 90% of the reason she’d settled on this location for the new headquarters. The fact that LuthorCorp already owned a half-renovated skyscraper in the heart of National City was really just a bonus. It’s taken months of arguing and stress and more strategy meetings than she’d even thought possible, but finally, _finally_ , the building is done, and they’ll be operational in less than two weeks.

The building is beautiful, all crisp whites and modern lines. It’s clean, and fresh, and nothing at all like what she’s leaving behind in Metropolis- a dark wood and marble mausoleum full of ghosts. This one, though… This building had been abandoned after sustaining damage during an earthquake. The contractors had been in the middle of upgrades and repairs when Lex… when the bombings occured, and they’d walked off the site shortly after, returning what remained of the fee LuthorCorp had paid them after the labor and supplies they’d already used had been subtracted out. Lena let them without too much of a fight- no sense having people who wouldn’t mind seeing you dead build a building for you.

There are, after all, a finite number of explosions she’s willing to experience.

She swirls the whisky in her glass again, enjoying the way it almost matches the deep hue of the sky as the sun sets on the horizon. She raises her glass to the city below, and takes a long drink from her crystal tumbler- the only one in her set without the delicate ‘L’ laser-etched into the bottom. She sighs, and drains the rest of the glass, briefly considering chucking it over the edge before noting that with her luck, it’d likely kill someone.

“Merry Christmas, Lena,” she murmurs to herself, voice carried away by the wind, and heads back into her empty office. She might not have any furniture, but she has her laptop and the wireless works just fine. There’s still a lot to do before the movers get here on Monday, after all.

********

(Unknown Location)

The lab is empty- has been empty for almost half a year, now. The last of the scientists has long since fled, either into hiding or to a more reputable position with a company whose CEO hadn’t blown up a major metropolitan area for seemingly no reason except the murder of dozens of innocent people.

But despite the lack of scientists around, science is still being performed, all day, every day.

Because while all the humans had long since left, the _robots_ had no such concerns. Really, the scientists were there mainly to import data and monitor the equipment- the electronic intelligence units did most of the ‘heavy lifting’ around here. And they’d continued to do so. After all, their creator had been nothing if not exacting- these machines could run themselves and these experiments for _years,_ even if left alone.

One of the arms carefully moves the glass vial to the tank’s in-port, as it has for months, and the tiny figure in the tank twitches as it’s hit with the influx of nutrients. The arm automatically logs that the nutrients have been delivered successfully, and goes into standby for the next three hours until the _next_ batch is to be delivered. The tank itself sends a report noting the status of the experiment.

The screens in the abandoned lab all flash in synch, the intermittent red light of the mass alert illuminating the otherwise dim space, seen by no one.

**_Experiment 13: Viable._ **

**_Experiment 13: Viable._ **

**_Experiment 13: Viable._ **

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGGIE SAWYER'S GUIDE TO BEFRIENDING ALIENS, FIGHTING CRIME, SAVING THE WORLD, AND GETTING THE GIRL
> 
> 1\. Never pass up an opportunity to flirt  
> 2\. Work with what you've got  
> 3\. Recognize a good thing when you see it  
> 4\. Gio always knows best  
> 5\. Trust your instincts, even if they don't make sense  
> 6\. Don't make assumptions on first glance- you're probably wrong  
> 7\. Pretty girls dig paintball  
> 8\. In a fight with aliens, remember to duck  
> 9\. Your past will eventually catch up to you- better to face it with a smile  
> 10\. Don't be afraid to let people in  
> 11\. Enjoy the little things- like jolly ranchers, and tequila at Thanksgiving  
> 12\. Kiss the girl, and try not to run away immediately after  
> 13\. Put yourself out there- it might be the best decision you ever make  
> 14\. Don't piss off Kara Danvers  
> 15\. Gio ALWAYS knows best  
> 16\. Talking about feelings usually sucks, but do it anyway  
> 17\. Protect your friends, even when they're bulletproof  
> 18\. Protect your friends, especially when they want you to think they're bullet proof  
> 19\. Family belongs in the room  
> 20\. When your partner does something ridiculous, always get it on video  
> 21\. Secrets never help anyone  
> 22\. Geniuses are sometimes dumbasses  
> 23\. You'll never be too old for your family to embarrass the hell out of you in front of your girlfriend  
> 24\. Sometimes you have to bully people into self-care  
> 25\. Don't let Kara hold anything expensive  
> 26\. Life is short. Ask her  
> 27\. It's okay to be happy, even when terrible stuff happens  
> BONUS: It's not selfish to want a fresh start
> 
>  
> 
> OH MY GOD it's done. Holy shit, guys. Holy shit.  
> This was a wild (and LONG) ride, and I'm so grateful you guys decided to come on it with me.  
> This story has really helped me deal with a lot over the past year, including the loss of one of our dogs, the loss of an uncle, a family friend, my mom's brain surgeries (plural) and my aunt's recent cancer diagnosis.  
> Through all that stuff, I always looked forward to writing an posting this, and getting to talk with all of you, so from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU to all of you for helping me, knowingly or not, through a very tough time. Your kind words and happy thoughts and everything else really helped keep my spirits up. This epilogue- this whole story, really, is for you, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The sequel to this, called "Hallmark"- which takes place about a year or so after the events of this story-, is already completed and is posted, as are two little one shots. The sequel to *that*, which is tentatively titled "Forever (or Something Like It)", I will probably start posting in a few months, once my workload at school is a bit lighter (this girl just got accepted into the honors college *and* an honor's society!!!! It's a red letter week for me, folks). But fear not! I do prompts and stuff, and I post them both here and on Tumblr, where I am @deadbiwrites.
> 
> Thank you all again, I deeply appreciate you, and I hope to see you again for my other endeavors here!!  
> Love y'all, and have a good one!


End file.
